Star Wars: Buffy and Dawn Redux
by APhantasm
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Glorificus (aka Glory) had been a Sith Lord instead of a Hell God. And she, Buffy and Dawn were transported to the Star Wars Universe at the end of "The Gift" A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift) and during Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace and beyond. Pairings See First Chapter
1. Chapter 1: Though the Looking Glass

**Summary**: What would happen if Glorificus (aka Glory) had been a Sith Lord instead of a Hell God. And she, Buffy and Dawn were transported to the Star Wars Universe at the end of "The Gift"

A/U story set in Star Wars Universe. Takes place after BTVS Season 5 - Season Finale (The Gift) and during Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace.

**Major Pairings:** Anakin/Padme - **Minor Pairings:** Dawn/Jacen Solo, Buffy/Angel

**Disclaimer: **I will say this only once as I don't want to repeat myself every time I post a chapter. I do not own either Star Wars or Buffy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas (or is it Disney now)

**Author's Note: **This is a rewrite.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Through the Looking Glass**

Buffy looks out from the tower as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. Below her and Dawn a portal has formed. Buffy then looks to Dawn and gives her sister a sad smile.

Dawn looks at Buffy and it dawns on her what Buffy is about to do, "Buffy... no ..."

"Dawnie... I have to –"

"NO!"

"Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen." Buffy pulls Dawn close to so she can speak into her ear. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work  
I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Tears begin to fall down Dawn's face as she nods, "I will Buffy, and I love you."

Buffy smiles giving her sister a quick hug. She then turns and runs towards the end of the tower and jumps. As she does two tendrils of energy erupt from the portal and hit both Dawn and Glory, they both disappear in a flash of light. Everyone on the ground looks up and sees Buffy falling into the portal before she too disappears in a flash of light before the portal closes.

Giles blinks and looks around, "Where's Dawn?"

Willow looks up at the tower, "She was up there. You don't think that Buffy was too late?"

Giles shakes his head, "No I don't. I don't think Buffy would have jumped if Dawn was dead. I think Buffy jumped so Dawn wouldn't have to. She sacrificed herself for her, sister. Still where is Dawn?"

Spike sitting in the shadows out of the sunlight, "Did you guys not see the flash of light. Not talking about the one when Buffy disappeared but before. There were two. One down here, and the other up there. If you notice Glory is gone, I would hazard to guess that she went home after all. I would bet that Dawn may or may not be where Glory is. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where Buffy disappeared to as well. I would bet that they are in another dimension somewhere. I just hope wherever they landed it wasn't a hell dimension."

**A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away**

On the planet Mustafar three flashes of light appeared five feet above the ground as the three women flew out of the portal. Glory was the first up and off, smiling. "Darth Glorificus is back home at long last." Glory didn't notice the other two women laying 10 feet away from her; if she had she might have tried to kill the girl and the Slayer.

Buffy slowly sat up, "That just hurt." Buffy looks around and notices there no longer in Sunnydale. She then notices Dawn next to her, "Dawn?"

Dawn lays there for a moment, "Buffy 5 more minutes."

Buffy looks around, "Dawn get up. I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

Dawn finally sits up and her eyes go wide, "Buffy where are we?"

At that moment a man steps up behind them, "You are on the planet Mustafar. And I daresay you will make excellent slaves."

Buffy jumps up in to a fighting stance as the man pulls out some sort of weapon and fires at Buffy. Buffy slumps back to the ground as the man slaps a collar around her neck. "Now girl are you going to give me any trouble?" The slaver says looking towards Dawn.

Dawn looks at the man and then at Buffy and shakes her head as the man slaps another collar on Dawn. The man picks up Buffy and he along with Dawn walk back to the Slaver camp.

Several hours later Buffy wakes to find her in a small room lying on a bed, Dawn stands next to her. "Dawn what's going on?"

Dawn absently fingers the collar around her throat, "Looks like were slaves now. I think these collars are like some kind of taser or something. They gave me a mild shock to make sure I wouldn't try and run away. Not that I would try and run without you. Before you jumped off the tower you asked me to Live, for you. I promised I would and I will, regardless of what happens now."

Buffy smiled and sat up hugging her sister.

Weeks went by and the sisters worked the nearby mine for the Slavers. Then one day some of the Slavers came for Dawn, leaving Buffy at the camp. Months went by and Buffy never saw Dawn again. Buffy hoped that wherever Dawn went she was being treated nicely. She made a silent promise that she would do whatever she could to find her sister.

**On Tatooine**

The slavers sat down in Mos Espa spaceport to do some trading. They needed some equipment for the mines. They made their way to Watto's shop, dragging Dawn behind them.

Watto looked at the assembled group, "So you need more mining equipment. What do you have to trade this time?"

Anakin Skywalker sat behind the counter looking at the girl, who was not much older than he was. He noticed the collar around her neck and felt sorry for her, as one of the men pushed her forward, "We have 10 thousand credits and the girl," one of the Slavers said.

Watto nodded and looked Dawn over, "Give me the credits and the girl and you have a deal."

The slaver nodded and handed the control box to the collar to Watto, "We have not got her implanted yet."

Watto nodded and they concluded their business before the Slavers left. "Boy take the girl home with you. She will stay with you and your mother. I will have her implanted tomorrow."

Anakin nodded and motioned for Dawn to follow him, "What's your name? I'm Anakin."

Dawn smiled as she followed Anakin, "Dawn Summers."

Moments later they walked into Anakin's house, "Mom, I'm home."

Shmi stepped out of the kitchen, "Your home early. Now who is your friend?"

Dawn stepped up to Shmi and held her hand out, "Dawn Summers."

Anakin looked at the girl and smiled as Shmi took her hand and shook it gently. "Mom, Watto just bought her off some Slavers in trade for equipment. He told me to bring her here to stay with us."

Shmi nodded and looked at Dawn, "Welcome Dawn."

**On Mustafar**

It had been a year since Buffy and Dawn had appeared on the planet, and 5 months since Dawn had been taken from Buffy. Buffy was working in the mine when she heard sounds of weapons fire outside. She ran to find the Slaver firing at some men in uniforms she did not recognize. The battle between the Slavers and the unknown men lasted for all of a few minutes.

Once the fighting was over the men looked over the camp, one of them spotted Buffy. He noticed the collar around her neck and took it off her. "You're free! Can you tell me your name?"

Buffy rubbed her neck and nodded, "Buffy Summers, I thank you for freeing me. May I ask you your name?"

The man nods and smiles, "Ruwee Naberrie. Where are you from, my dear?"

Buffy decides that it would be best to feign memory loss as she wasn't sure these folks would believe her about portals and other dimensions, "I don't remember. I think they used the shock collar one too many times. I can't remember much past a year ago."

Ruwee looked at Buffy and nodded. He thought to himself that she was hiding something. But he felt till she was ready to talk that he would not push the topic. "Very well I will take you to my home then. And you can stay with my daughter, Padme. She's the current queen of Naboo, having recently been elected. Till we can find out where your from and return you to your parents."

Buffy nods and smiles, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

Over the course of the next few months, Buffy was adopted into the Naberrie family. She decided to hide her identity she would take their family name as her own. 6 months after her rescue she found herself sitting across from Padme. Buffy had just saved Padme's life using her Slayer abilities, and she knew that the girl had questions, "Padme I am going to tell you a story, one that will answer all your questions – I assure you. I will not tell you my whole life story but I will start with the day I turned 15 when I first heard this little saying. 'Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'"

Buffy went on to tell Padme her world, about she really was. "When I leapt off that tower, I was intending to sacrifice myself for my sister, for Dawn so that she wouldn't have to. Little did I know that Dawn had been hit by some energy from the portal and had already gone through. As I fell through the portal it closed behind me and deposited me and Dawn on Mustafar where the slavers captured us. Dawn was taken from me about 5 or 6 months later, I haven't seen her since. Then dad came and rescued me. I made a promise to myself that should I ever get the chance I would look for Dawn."

Padme looked at Buffy and smiled, "And you will have that chance. As Queen I can set up a task force to search for her. No objections Buffy, I want to do this for you. You have not only been my Savior but my sister, and I love you as much as I do Sola. I know how I would feel if I lost you or Sola, and I am sure that's how you feel for losing Dawn. So I will help you find her, if it's the last thing I do."

Buffy smiled and hugged Padme, "Thanks, sis."


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn in Captivity

**Chapter 2: Dawn in Captivity**

Dawn stood next to Shmi Skywalker watching a viewscreen of the pod race, or more in particular Anakin Skywalker's pod. It had been almost a year and a half since she has been sold to Watto. A year and a half since Shmi had adopted Dawn into their family. A year and a half since Dawn had decided to honor her new family by taking their family name.

Dawn of course still answered to the name of Summers, but few people knew her by that name. Though the only people to openly say her birth name were Shmi and Watto, and only when they were chastising her for something.

Dawn and Shmi watched as Anakin leaned into the curve of the raceway that took him past the stone arch marking the entry into Beggar's Canyon on the first lap of the run, easing the thruster bars forward, giving the engines a little more juice.

Dawn looked at her mother and noted the worry in Shmi's face. "He'll be alright, mom," she said.

Shmi looked at her teenage daughter and nodded, "I know. Still I worry anyways. One of these days he may come back hurt, or he may not come back at all."

Dawn nodded and hugged Shmi. Despite the fact that Joyce Summers was Dawn's mother, Dawn had come to think of Shmi as her mother also. And that Anakin, or as Dawn called him Ani, was her brother. Still she missed Buffy. "I know, mom. I worry also."

Dawn almost every night looked at the stars wondering which one Buffy was on. She wondered if like her Buffy was still a slave or if somehow she had been freed. She never talked to Shmi or Anakin about her life, before coming to them. She wasn't sure how much they would believe.

On the vidscreen they saw that Anakin bore down on the slit of brightness that opened back onto the flats, keeping low to the ground where passage was widest. If he stayed high, he risked brushing the cliff faces on either side. He shoved the thruster bars forward and exploded through the gap onto the flats, engines screaming.

A flash of gleaming orange metal shot past Anakin on his right, and they watched the distinctive split-X of Sebulba's engines pass Anakin, taking away the lead he had seized through an unusually quick start.

Dawn shook her head as she watched the Dug speed past Anakin. She remembered another race the month before where Sebulba had tried to run Anakin into a cliff face. Anakin had barely escaped. It had of course cost him the race, but allowed him to keep his life. It had been then that Dawn understood Shmi's fear that Anakin would not come back. It was the reason she too had come to fear for Anakin every time Watto made him race.

Dawn watched as Anakin pulled alongside Rimkar and Sebulba as they reached Metta Drop and rocketed over and tumbled straight down.

The trick with drops, as every racer knew, was to gather enough speed going down to gain time over your opponents, but not so much speed that the racer couldn't pull out of the drop and level out again before it nose-dived into the rocks below. So when Sebulba pulled out early, Anakin was momentarily surprised. Then he felt the backwash of the split-X engines hammer into his Pod. The treacherous Dug had only looked as if he would pull out and instead had lifted away and then deliberately fishtailed atop both Anakin and Rimkar, using his exhaust to slam them against the cliff face.

Rimkar, caught completely by surprise, jammed his thruster bars forward in an automatic response that took him right into the mountain. Metal fragments of Pod and engines careened away from the rock wall in a fiery shower, leaving a long black scar along the ravaged surface.

Anakin might have gone the same way but for his instincts. Almost before he knew what he was doing, at the same instant he felt the backwash of Sebulba's engines slam into him, he lifted out of his own descent and away from the mountain, almost colliding with a surprised Sebulba, who veered off wildly to save himself. Anakin's sudden wrenching of his Pod's steering took him spinning away into the midday, off course and out of control. He pulled back on the steering, eased off on the thrusters, cut the fuel supply to the big engines, and watched the ground rise up to meet him in a rush of sand and reflected light.

Dawn looked away from the vidscreen, not wanting to see what happened to Anakin next – fearing the worst. Shmi whispered into Dawn's ear, "He's alright."

Dawn opened her eyes and looked at the vidscreen to see Anakin standing next to the ruined pod. "Thank goodness."

Dawn and Shmi made their way to the landspeeder where they met Watto. They could tell Watto was angry that the pod was ruined. She leaned over to Shmi, "Maybe we should let Watto have his say."

Shmi nodded in agreement.

A few moments later they found themselves standing behind Watto in his junk shop as he yelled at Anakin. "Do you have any idea what this is going to cost me, boy? Do you have any idea at all? Oba chee ka!"

Watto hovered before Anakin, launching into Huttese without even thinking about it, choosing a language that offered a vast array of insulting adjectives he could draw upon.

Dawn didn't know all of the language yet. But she got the fact that Watto was cussing out Anakin.

Anakin stood stoically in place, his young face expressionless, his eyes fastened on the pudgy blue Toydarian hovering before him. Watto's wings were a blur of motion, beating with such ferocity it seemed as if they must surely fly off his lumpy little body. Anakin stifled an urge to laugh as he imagined this happening. It would not do to laugh just now.

When Watto paused for breath, Anakin said quietly, "It wasn't my fault. Sebulba flashed me with his port vents and nearly smashed me into Metta Drop. He cheated."

Watto's mouth worked as if chewing something, his snout wrinkling over his protruding teeth. "Of course he cheated, boy! He always cheats! That's how he wins! Maybe you should cheat just a little now and then! Maybe then you wouldn't crash your Pod time after time and cost me so much money!"

"Rassa dwee cuppa, peedunkel!" Watto screamed, starting in again on Anakin in a fresh burst of Huttese.

Anakin glanced behind Watto at Shmi and Dawn before quickly returning his eyes to Watto.

All three fingers of Watto's right hand pointed at the boy. "I shouldn't let you drive for me anymore! That's what I should do! I should find another driver!"

"I think that is a very good idea," Shmi agreed.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with, mom."

Watto wheeled on them, spinning violently, wings whirring, and flew to confront both Shmi and Dawn. But Shmi's calm, steady gaze brought him up short, pinning him in the air midway between mother and son. "It's too dangerous in any case," she continued reasonably. "He's only a boy."

Watto was immediately defensive. "He's my boy, my property, and he'll do what I want him to do!"

"Exactly." Shmi's dark eyes stared out of her worn, lined face with resolution. "Which is why he won't race anymore if you don't want him to. Isn't that what you just said?"

Dawn nodded and smiled.

Watto seemed confused by this. He worked his mouth and trunklike nose in a rooting manner, but no words would come out. Anakin watched his mother and sister appreciatively.

Watto advanced on Shmi and Dawn another few centimeters, then stopped once more.

Shmi held herself erect in the same way that Anakin did, refusing to concede anything to her condition. Watto regarded her sourly for a moment more, then spun around and flew at the boy.

"You will fix everything you ruined, boy!" he snapped, shaking his finger at Anakin. "You will repair the engines and the Pod and make them as good as new! Better than new, in fact! And you'll start right now! Right this instant. Get out there and get to work!"

He spun back toward Shrni defiantly. "Still plenty of daylight for a boy to work! Time is money!" He gestured at first mother and then son. "Get on with it, all three of you! Back to work, back to work!"

Shmi gave Anakin a warm smile. "Go on, Anakin," she said softly. "Dinner will be waiting."

Watto looked to Dawn, "You go clean out the bins."

Dawn nodded and head out into the junkyard.

Shmi turned and went out the door. Watto, after giving Anakin a final withering glance, followed after her.

Anakin kicked at the sand in the yard as he crossed to the engines and Pod the droids had dumped there earlier. Dawn was standing next to it. He could see the worried look in her eyes. The same look Shmi had every time Watto made him race. "I'm sorry, Dawnie."

Dawn sighed, "Its ok Ani. At least you came back again. I hope Watto doesn't try and make you race anymore. I know it tears mom up inside every time he does. It tears me up a little too. I already lost one sibling due to being a slave. I don't want to lose you also."

Anakin smiled and hugged his sister. Truth be told he loved racing in the pod races. But he never mentioned that to Dawn or their mom, as he didn't want them worrying any more than possible.

"Psst! Anakin! Dawn!" A voice whispered cautiously to them from the deep shadows at the back of the yard, and a pair of small forms slipped through the narrow gap at the fence corner where the wire had failed. It was Kitster, Anakin's best friend, creeping into view with Wald, another friend, following close behind.

"Hey, Ani, what're you doing?" Kitster asked, glancing around doubtfully, keeping a wary eye out for Watto.

Anakin shrugged.

"Watto says I have to fix the Pod up again, make it like new."

"Yeah, but not today," Kitster advised solemnly. "Today's almost over. C'mon. Tomorrow's soon enough for that. Let's go get a ruby bliel." It was their favorite drink. Anakin felt his mouth water.

Dawn sighs, "We can't. I have to clean the bins. And Anakin has to stay and work on this until…" She stopped. Until dark, she was going to say, but it was nearly dark already, so...

"What'll we buy them with?" Anakin asked doubtfully.

Kitster motioned toward Waldo "He's got five druggats he says he found somewhere or other." He gave Wald a sharp look.

"He says." Dawn said.

"Got'em right here, I do." Wald's strange, scaly head nodded assurance, his protruding eyes blinking hard. He pulled on one green ear.

"Don't you believe me?" Wald said in Huttese.

"Yeah, yeah, we believe you." Kitster winked at Anakin. "C'mon, let's go before old flapping wings gets back."

Dawn sighed and looked at Anakin. "Go on. I'll go on home and help mom fix dinner."

Anakin looked at his older sister, "Are you sure?"

Dawn nodded, "You know me, I never liked ruby bliels anyways."

They went out through the gap in the fence and down the road behind where Dawn parted ways with Anakin. She headed on towards the house.

A couple hours later Dawn and Shmi waited for Anakin. He arrived home late for dinner and received his second scolding of the day. He might have tried making something up about having to stay late for Watto, but Anakin Skywalker didn't lie to his mother. Besides he knew Dawn had been home and that meant she would know that Anakin hadn't been working late.

Anakin told them about what happened in the cantina.

Shmi wasn't impressed. Dawn had a look of disappointment. Shmi didn't like her son spending time with people she didn't know, even though she understood how boys were and how capable Anakin was of looking after himself.

"If you feel the need to avoid the work you've been given by Watto, come see me about the work that needs doing here at home," she advised him sternly.

Dawn nods, "Yeah Ani. I had to do your chores tonight cause you weren't home."

Anakin didn't argue with either his mother or his sister, he was smart enough by now to realize that arguing in these situations seldom got him anywhere.

Dawn watched Anakin and let out a sigh. She hated being the bad guy in this situation. She remembered what it had been like with Buffy. She had been on the receiving end of many of such conversations after Joyce died. Dawn remembered one such conversation that if she didn't shape up that she might get taken away from Buffy and sent to foster care or to live with their dad, wherever he had been.

Anakin sat quietly, eating with his head down, nodding when nodding was called for, thinking that his mother and sister loved him and was worried for him and that made their anger and frustration with him all right.

Afterward, they sat outside on stools in front of their home in the cool night air and looked up at the stars. Anakin liked sitting outside at night before bed. So did Dawn, but for different reasons. While Anakin dreamed of being a pilot. Dawn dreamed of going to find Buffy. She knew her sister was out there somewhere.

"Are you tired, Ani?" Shmi asked after a long silence.

Anakin shook his head. "Not really."

"Still thinking about the race?" Dawn asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yes."

And he was, but mostly he was thinking about the old spacer he met in the cantina and his tales of flying mainline ships to distant worlds, of going into battle for the Republic, and of rubbing shoulders with Jedi Knights.

"I don't want you racing Pods anymore, Annie," Shmi said softly. "I don't want you to ask Watto to let you. Promise me you won't."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Promise!"

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "I promise." He thought about it a moment. "But what if Watto tells me I have to, Mom? Dawnie? What am I supposed to do then? I have to do what he tells me. So if he asks, I have to race."

Shmi reached over and put a hand on his arm, patting him gently. "I think maybe after today he won't ask again. He'll find someone else."

Dawn nor Anakin didn't say so, but they knew their mother was wrong. There wasn't anyone better than Anakin was at Podracing. Not even Sebulba, if he couldn't cheat. Besides, Watto would never pay to have someone else drive when he could have Anakin do it for free. Watto would stay mad another day or two and then begin to think about winning again. Anakin would be back in the Podraces before the month was out.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape From Naboo

**Chapter 3: Escape From Naboo**

Cloaked in her ceremonial robes Queen Amidala, or as her family knew her - Padme Amidala Naberrie, sat on her throne, an ornate chair on a raised dais fronted by a low, flat-surfaced divider. The Queen was surrounded by six handmaidens, all but one of them cloaked and hooded in crimson. The last was cloaked but her hood was down showing off her blonde hair.

Padme's gaze was steady and direct as it took in the viceroy's leathery countenance.

"The Trade Federation is pleased you have chosen to come before us, Your Highness," The Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray began smoothly.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Padme said flatly, cutting him short. "Your trade boycott is ended."

Nute fought down his shock, regained his composure, and smirked at Padme. "Really, Your Highness? I was not aware..."

"I have word that the Senate is finally voting on the matter," she continued, ignoring him. "I take it you know the outcome already, then."

Nute felt a measure of uncertainty take hold. "I wonder why they bother to vote at all."

Padme leaned forward slightly, and the Neimoidian could see the fire in her brown eyes. "I have had enough of pretense, Viceroy. I am aware that the supreme chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement. What is it to be?"

Nute Gunray felt a deep hole open in his waning confidence. "I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

There was a flicker of surprise on the Queen's face as she studied the viceroy carefully. "Beware, Viceroy," she said softly. "The Federation has gone too far this time."

Nute shook his head quickly, drawing himself up in a defensive posture. "Your Highness, we would never do anything in defiance of the Senate's will. You assume too much."

Padme sat motionless, brown eyes fixed on him-as if she could see the truth he was trying to hide, as if he were made of glass. "We shall see," she said softly.

Padme looked to the blonde handmaiden, Buffy, "What do you think?"

Buffy bowed, "They were lying I am sure of it, your Highness. But we should contact Coruscant to be certain."

Padme nodded, "Agreed."

A few moments later a Hologram of Senator Palpatine stands before them, "...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..."

The hologram of Palpatine sputters and fades away.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Padme says before looking to Panaka, "What's happening?"

Capt. Panaka turns to his Sargeant, "Check the transmission generators..."

Sio Bibble shakes his head, "A malfunction?"

Capt. Panaka shakes his head, "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness."

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." Bibble says.

Buffy nods in agreement, "Your Highness, I have to agree with Governor Bibble."

Padme frowns, "Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. Buffy. The Federation would not dare go that far."

Capt. Panaka nods, "The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Padme says.

Bibble frowns, "Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."

Buffy nods, "Agreed."

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." Capt. Panaka says.

Padme sighs, "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

An hour later Nute Gunray stood in silence at the center of the palace throne room and listened patiently as Governor Sio Bibble protested the Trade Federation presence. Rune Haako stood at his side. Both wore their Federation robes of office and inscrutable expressions. Two dozen battle droids held the Naboo occupants of the room at gunpoint.

"It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words."

Captain Panaka - the Queen's head of security, and four of the Queen's personal guards stood to one side, stripped of their weapons and helpless. Panaka was stone-faced and hard - eyed as he watched the Neimoidians.

The Queen sat upon her throne, surrounded by her handmaidens, and Buffy Naberrie – the Queen's personal protector.

"Viceroy, I ask you point-blank." Sio Bibble was concluding his oration. "How do you intend to explain this invasion to the Senate?"

The Neimoidian's flat, reptilian countenance managed a small flicker of humor. "The Naboo and the Trade Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation of Theed. I have been assured that such a treaty, once produced, will be quickly ratified by the Senate."

"A treaty?" the governor exclaimed in astonishment. "In the face of this completely unlawful action?"

Amidala rose from her throne and stepped forward, surrounded by her cloaked and hooded handmaidens, as well as Buffy. Her eyes were sharp with anger. "I will not cooperate."

Nute Gunray exchanged a quick glance with Rune Haako. "Now, now, Your Highness," he purred. "Don't be too hasty with your pronouncements. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view."

He turned away. "Enough talk." He beckoned. "Commander?" Battle droid OOM-9 stepped forward, narrow metal snout lowering slightly in response. "Process them," the viceroy ordered.

OOM-9 signaled for one of his sergeants to take over, metallic voice directing that the prisoners be taken to Camp Four. The battle droids herded the Queen, her handmaidens, Buffy, Governor Bibble, Captain Panaka, and the Naboo guards from the room.

The prisoners were taken across the plaza past the Trade Federation machines of war. No one spoke. Even Governor Bibble had gone silent, his gray - bearded head lowered in dark contemplation. They departed the plaza and turned down a broad avenue that led to the outskirts of the city and the newly constructed Trade Federation detention camps. STAPs hummed overhead, shadows flitting off the walls of the buildings, metal shells gleaming as they darted away.

The droids had just turned their prisoners down a quiet byway when their sergeant, who was leading the procession, brought them to an abrupt halt.

Two men stood directly in their way. Their arms hung loosely at their sides, but they did not have the look of men who were unprepared.

For a moment, each group stared at the other in silence. Then the narrow face of a Gungan peeked out from behind the two robed figures, eyes wide and frightened.

Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" he asked the young woman in the feathered headdress.

The Queen hesitated. "Who are you?"

"Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." The Jedi Master inclined his head slightly. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

The droid sergeant suddenly seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing. He gestured to his soldiers. "Clear them away!"

Four of the battle droids moved to obey. They were just shifting their weapons into firing position when the Jedi activated their lightsabers and cut them apart. As the shattered droids collapsed, the Jedi moved quickly to dispatch the others. Laser bolts were blocked, weapons were knocked aside, and the remaining droids were reduced to scrap metal.

The sergeant turned to flee, but Qui-Gon brought up his hand, holding the droid fast with the power of the Force. In seconds, the sergeant lay in a ruined heap with his command.

Qui-Gon faced the Queen. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

Buffy shook her head and let out a soft hmph as the Jedi looked at her. Qui-Gon could sense something in the girl. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Master Jedi."

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon kept his eyes directed toward the Queen. Her painted face showed nothing. "Your Highness," he continued, "we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka volunteered, stepping forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm was being given from somewhere close, and there was the sound of running. Qui-Gon glanced toward the street where the battle droids lay.

"Do you have transports?"

Captain Tanaka nods, "In the main hanger."

Qui-Gon looks to the Queen, "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The young woman shook her head, the feathers on her headdress rustling softly. Her white-painted face was calm and her gaze steady. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon responded, locking eyes. "The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay."

Sio Bibble pushed to the Queen's side. "They wouldn't dare!"

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Captain Panaka pointed out. "They can't afford to kill her!"

The Queen looked from face to face, the barest flicker of uncertainty showing in her eyes.

"The situation here is not what it seems," Qui-Gon pressed. "There is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."

Buffy looked at Padme for a moment and then walked over to Qui-Gon, "A moment if you may, Master Jedi." Qui-Gon nods and walks aside with Buffy. "I am the Queen's personal protector. Oh don't give me that look. There is a saying where I am from. Good things come in small packages. Anyways I have the Queen's ear, she will listen to me. If I suggest to her we should go, she will go."

Qui-Gon nods as they return to the group, wondering who this Girl was that she had the Queen's ear. Buffy looks at Padme, "Your Majesty. I agree with the Jedi. We should leave for your safety. You know I have always had your best interests at heart. I feel that for the time being it would good to get you to Coruscant where I can protect you better."

The Queen looked to one of her handmaidens, "We are brave, Your Highness," Padme said firmly.

Alarms continued to sound. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon urged.

Queen Amidala straightened and nodded. "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." She glanced at Sio Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

Qui-Gon found it odd that both the Queen and Buffy looked to one of the Queen's handmaidens. He wondered why that would be.

The Naboo captain nodded, "This way." He led the little group to the end of the alleyway, where they crossed to other passageways and backstreets, encountering no one. They moved quickly and silently through the growing sound of alarms and the wicked buzz of STAPs.

It did not take them long to reach their destination. Captain Panaka was able to find an unguarded approach down a narrow corridor between adjoining buildings. At a side door to the main hangar, Panaka brought the group to a halt.

After a quick glance over his shoulder for droids, he unlocked and nudged open the hangar door. With Qui-Gon Jinn pressed close, he peered inside. Panaka pointed to a long, low ship on the far side of the hangar with swept-back wings and powerful Headon-5 engines. "The Queen's personal transport, " he whispered to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon nodded. A J-type 327 Nubian. "That one will do," he said.

Panaka scanned the hangar interior. "The battle droids. There are too many of them."

The Jedi eased back from the door. "That won't be a problem."

The Jedi Knights moved through the side door and into the hangar, leading the way for Jar Jar and the Naboo. "Stay close," Qui-Gon admonished softly over his shoulder.

Captain Panaka moved next to him, dark face intense. "We need a pilot/for the vessel." He pointed to where a group of Naboo was being held captive in a corner of the hangar by a squad of battle droids. "There."

"I'll take care of it," Obi-Wan declared, and veered toward the Naboo captives.

Qui-Gon and the rest continued on, striding boldly across the hangar floor, moving directly toward the Queen's vessel, ignoring the battle droids who moved to intercept them. Qui-Gon took note of the fact that the boarding ramp to the transport was lowered. More battle droids were closing on them, curious without yet being alarmed.

"Don't stop for anything," he said to the Queen, and he reached beneath his cloak for the lightsaber.

They were barely twenty meters from the Queen's transport when the nearest of the battle droids challenged them. "Where are you going?" it asked in its blank, metallic voice.

"Get out of the way," Qui-Gon ordered. "I am an ambassador for the supreme chancellor, and I am taking these people to Coruscant."

The droid brought up his weapon quickly, blocking the Jedi Master's passage. "You are under arrest!"

It was scrap metal within seconds, dissected by Qui-Gon's lightsaber. More of the battle droids rushed to stop the Jedi, who stood alone against them as his charges boarded the Nubian vessel. Captain Panaka, Buffy, and the Naboo guards formed a protective screen for the Queen and her handmaidens as they hurried up the ramp. Jar Jar Binks clambered after, holding on to his head with his long arms. Laser bolts lanced through the hangar from all directions, and new alarms blared wildly.

On the far side of the hangar, Obi-Wan Kenobi launched himself at the battle droids holding the Naboo pilots hostage, cutting into them with ferocious determination. Qui-Gon watched his progress, long hair flying out as he withstood yet another rush from the battle droids attempting to reclaim the Queen's transport, blocking their laser bolts as he fought to hold the boarding ramp. Obi-Wan was running toward him now, a handful of the Naboo in tow. Explosions rose all around them, deadly laser fire burning into metal and flesh. Several of the Naboo went down, but the battle droids were unable to slow the Jedi.

Qui-Gon called sharply to Obi-Wan as he went past, telling him to get the ship in the air. More battle droids were appearing at the hangar doors, weapons firing. Qui-Gon backed quickly up the loading ramp and into the transport's dimly lit interior. The ramp rose behind him and closed with a soft whoosh.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape a Battle

**Chapter 4: Escape a Battle**

The Headon-5 engines were firing even before the Jedi Master reached the main cabin and flung himself into a chair. Laser fire hammered at the sides of the sleek craft, but it was already beginning to move forward. The pilot sat hunched forward over the controls, his weathered face intense, a sheen of sweat beading his forehead, hands steady on the controls. "Hold on," he said.

The Nubian shot through the hangar doors, ripping past battle droids and laser fire, lifting away from the city of Theed into the blue, sunlit sky. The planet of Naboo was left behind in seconds, the ship rising into the darkness of space, arcing toward a suddenly visible cluster of Trade Federation battleships blocking its way.

Qui-Gon left his seat and came forward to stand beside the pilot.

"Ric Olic," the other announced with a quick glance up at. the Jedi.

"Thanks for helping out back there."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Better save your thanks until we deal with what's up here."

The pilot gave him a rakish grin. "Copy that. What do we do about these big boys? Our communications are still jammed."

"We're past the point of talking. Just keep the ship on course." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "Make sure everyone is settled safely in place."

Buffy looked to Qui-Gon and strapped herself in.

Explosions sounded close by the transport. Cannon fire. The ship rocked in response to a series of near misses. Jar Jar looked about wildly, suddenly not liking where he was at all. Then the running lights began to flicker, and the transport shook violently.

Obi-wan Kenobi had just reentered the transport's cockpit when explosions began to buffet the ship. He could see a huge Trade Federation battleship looming ahead through the viewport, cannons firing. The Queen's transport was rocked so violently by the blasts that it was thrown from its trajectory. Ric Olie's gloved hands were locked onto the steering grips, fighting to bring the slender craft back into line.

"We should abort, sir!" the pilot shouted at Qui-Gon, who was braced at his side, eyes fixed on the battleship. "Our deflector shields can't withstand much more of this!"

"Stay on course," the Jedi Master ordered calmly.

"I have to agree with the Master Jedi. If we go back the Queen will be in the hands of the Trade Federation. We cannot allow that to happen, Captain." Buffy said.

Ric Olie looked to Buffy recognizing her instantly. The Queen's Protector was considered not only her personal body guard but the real head of security when it came to the Queen's protection. "Very well, Madam Protector."

Qui-Gon looked to Buffy and shook his head, again wondering who this woman was. He glanced down at the controls. "Do you have a cloaking device?"

"This is not a warship!" Captain Panaka snapped, looking angry and betrayed. "We have no weapons, Ambassador! We're a nonviolent people, which is why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!"

A series of explosions jarred the Nubian, and the lights on the control panel flickered weakly. An alarm sounded, shrill and angry. The transport shuddered, its power drive stalling momentarily in a high-pitched whine.

"No weapons," Qui-Gon Jinn breathed. One hand settled on Ric Olie's shoulder. "The Trade Federation uses pulsar tracking for its weapons. Spin the ship. It will make it difficult for them to get a reading on us."

The pilot nodded, flipped a series of levers, and put the Nubian into a slow spin. Ahead, the battleship filled the viewport, then lost focus. The Queen's transport accelerated, racing toward the enemy craft, whipping past towers and gunports, bays and stabilizers, speeding down an alleyway of jagged metal protrusions and cannon fire. A laser bolt hammered into them, causing sparks and smoke to explode from one panel, sending the ship reeling. For a brief moment they were tumbling out of control. Then Ric Olie pulled back hard on the controls, and the hull of the battleship receded.

"Something's wrong," the pilot announced quietly, fighting the steering, feeling the ship shudder beneath. "Shields are down! Sending out the repair crew!" Olie shouted, and flipped a lever.

On the viewscreen, an airlock snapped open, and one by one a series of astromech droids popped out of the hatch and onto the transport's hull. The droids motored swiftly across the hull, seeking out the damage as Ric Olie hugged the battleship's shadow in an effort to protect them.

But now there was a new threat. Unable to bring the weapons of their warship to bear in an effective manner, the Trade Federation command dispatched a squad of starfighters. In seconds, they were on top of the transport, weapons firing. Ric Olie struggled to find cover and gain speed. Two of the R2 units were blown away, one on a direct hit, the second when its hold on the transport hull was shattered.

On the viewscreen, the blue R2 unit could be seen working furiously to connect a series of wires exposed by a damaged hull plate. Laser fire lanced all around it, but it continued its effort without stopping. The fourth droid, working close by, disappeared in a cloud of shattered metal and brilliant fire.

Now only the blue unit remained, still busy amid the onslaught of Trade Federation starfighters. Something changed on the cockpit display, and Ric Olie gave a shout of approval. "The shields are up! That little droid did it!" He jammed the thrusters all the way forward, and the transport rocketed away from both the battleship and the starfighters, leaving the Trade Federation blockade and the planet of Naboo behind.

The lone R2 unit turned and motored back into the airlock and disappeared from view.

When they were well away from any Trade Federation presence, Ric Olie made a thorough check of the controls, assessing their damage, trying to determine what was needed. Obi-Wan sat next to him in the copilot's seat, lending help. Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka stood behind them, awaiting their report. The Queen and the rest of the Naboo had been secured in other chambers.

Ric Olie shook his head doubtfully. "We can't go far. The hyperdrive is leaking."

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded. "We'll have to land somewhere to make repairs to the ship. What's out there?"

Ric Olie punched in a star chart, and they hunched over the monitor, studying it.

"Here, Master," Obi-Wan said, his sharp eyes picking out the only choice that made any sense. "Tatooine. It's small, poor, and out of the way. It attracts little attention. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Captain Panaka asked quickly.

Qui-Gon glanced at him. "It's controlled by the Hutts."

Buffy knew little about the Hutts, but what she did know was that they were Gangsters, "But you can't take her there. If they discover her…..

Qui-Gon looked at Buffy, again he sensed something within – something dark. "It would be no different than if we landed on a planet in a system controlled by the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon interrupted, "except the Hutts aren't looking for the Queen, which gives us an advantage."

Buffy nodded and looked out the window into space. "I don't agree with it but I guess it would be better than going somewhere with a higher chance of her being discovered."

Qui-Gon Jinn tapped Ric Olic on the shoulder. "Set course for Tatooine."

Later that day Buffy sat in an unoccupied room thinking back on the past 2 years when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Qui-Gon. "May I have a word?" Qui-Gon asked.

Buffy nodded, "Go ahead."

"I was wondering how you came to be the Queen's unofficial advisor."

Buffy smiled, "I saved her life not too long ago."

Qui-Gon could sense it was not the whole truth of the matter but let it drop. "I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

Buffy bowed to the Jedi, "Buffy Anne Naberrie, I am Padme's sister."

Things started clicking in Qui-Gon's mind. He knew that the Padme she mentioned was one of the Queen's handmaidens. He expected that Padme might have used some influence to get Buffy a position in the Queen's court. "Ah I see. You look nothing like her though."

Buffy nodded deciding to trust the Jedi a little, "That's because I am her adopted sister. Our father rescued me from Slavers on Mustafar. Before you ask, no I don't remember who my parents are. For the year I was with the Slavers they had a shock collar on me. I'm not exactly sure but for some reason I can't remember much past when I arrived at the Slaver's camp."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I can sense great darkness in you."

Buffy stiffened, "What?" Buffy looked at the Jedi, and she knew he sensed the Slayer – the demon – in her. "Master Jedi – Qui-Gon – I am sure you have guessed I am not being wholly truthful with you. Only two people know who I am, one is my biological sister and the other my adopted sister, and I trust them both with my life. In time I may tell you the whole truth, but it won't be now."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I understand. This is a secret you have kept and you feel it is one that needs to be protected. When you're ready to talk I will be ready to listen. For now you've given me much to think on, if you will excuse me."

Buffy looked at the man for a moment, "Qui-Gon can I ask you for a favor?"

Qui-Gon looked at her and then nodded.

"My sister, Dawn, was sold by the Slavers long before my rescue. I don't know where she is. The Queen has tried to help me find her, with no luck. I was just wondering if when we get to Coruscant, if you could maybe check around. I don't know if Dawn goes by her real name or like me adopted a new name. Her birth name is or was Dawn Marie Summers."

Qui-Gon looked at the woman; he could see she cared for her sister – both adopted and biological. He thought on it for a second and then nodded, "I will do what I can when we reach Coruscant, Miss Naberrie. I can't make a promise that anything will come of it, but I will do what little I can."

With that Qui-Gon left the room as Buffy looked out the window. "I miss you Dawnie, and as god as my witness I will find you. I promise." Buffy said as she began to cry.

Padme had been standing in the corridor listening to the conversation between her sister and the Jedi. When Qui-Gon left she walked in to the room and noticed her sister crying. She quickly crossed the room and hugged Buffy, "We will find her, Buffy. I promise you that. Now come sit, and tell me some more about Dawn."

Buffy looked at the door and Padme nodded making sure it was closed and locked. Then Buffy began telling Padme all about Dawn.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Dawn

**Author's Notes: **This was originally chapter 3 of the original story (Star Wars 1: Buffy and the Phantom's Menace).

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding Dawn**

In the cockpit, Ric Olie was directing the transport toward a large yellowish planet that was steadily filling up the viewport as they approached its surface. The Jedi and Captain Panaka stood behind him, peering over his shoulder at the ground maps he had punched up on the monitors.

"Tatooine," Obi-Wan Kenobi confirmed, speaking to no one in particular.

Ric Olie pointed to one of the maps on the scopes. "There's a settlement that should have what we need...a spaceport, it looks like. Mos Espa." He glanced up at the Jedi.

"Land near the city's outskirts," Qui-Gon Jinn ordered. "We don't want to attract attention."

Buffy stood with Padme, Panaka and Sabe in the Queen's room. "Padme I don't like this. I would prefer to be at your side."

Padme smiled, "I know, Buffy. But we need to keep up pretenses that Sabe is the Queen. If you were to go with me, the Jedi would become suspicious on why you're leaving the Queen unprotected. Anyways the Jedi will protect me, I assure you."

Buffy nodded, "Ok Padme. I don't like it one bit but I will do as you ask."

* * *

"WAKE UP, DAWN!" an excited voice shouted in to Dawn's ear.

Dawn opened one eye and looked at Anakin shaking her head, "Ani, five more minutes, please?"

Anakin laughed and got off the bed, "Come on, breakfast is on the table. We have to be at the shop in 20 minutes."

Dawn nodded, "Ok, go tell mom I will be in there momentarily."

Anakin smiled and ran out of the room as Dawn pulled herself out of bed. She looked around the sparsely decorated room and sighed. It had been a year and a half since she and Buffy had been separated. She long got accustomed to the life of a slave, knowing short of a miracle she would likely remain one the rest of her life. She quickly got dressed and walked out into the main living area.

Shmi smiled as she greeted her adopted daughter, "Morning, Dawn."

Dawn looked up at Shmi and nodded, "Morning, mom. By the way can we get a different alarm clock. The one that wakes me up of a morning has been known to hurt my ears."

Shmi laughed and shook her head, "Anakin how often do I have to tell you not to shout at your sister?"

Anakin sighs, "Sorry, mom. Sorry, Dawnie."

After breakfast Dawn and Anakin made their way towards Watto's shop.

Dawn was working in Watto's shop cleaning shelves as she noticed a group of people come in; a man, a young girl about Dawn's age, an alien she didn't recognize, and a droid.

"Hi chubba da nago?" Watto snapped in a frizzy, guttural voice, demanding to know their business.

A Toydarian, Qui-Gon thought. He knew enough to recognize one, but not much else. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," he advised the other.

The Toydarian fairly beamed with delight, his reticular snout curling over his toothy mouth and making odd smacking noises. "Ah, yes! Nubian! We have lots of that." The sharp, bulbous eyes flicked from one face to the other, ending with the Gungan. "What's this?"

Jar Jar shrank behind Qui-Gon fearfully. "Never mind that." The Jedi brushed the Toydarian's question aside. "Call. you help us or not?"

"Can you pay me or not-that's the question!" The skinny blue arms crossed defiantly over the rounded torso as the Toydarian regarded them with disdain. "What kinda junk you after, farmer?"

"My droid has a readout of what I need," Qui-Gon advised the other with a glance down at the R2 unit. Still hanging midair in front of Qui-Gon's nose, the Toydarian glanced over one shoulder. "Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!"

When Anakin didn't show up right away, Watto looked at Dawn. "Where is your brother?"

Padme noticed Dawn for the first time. As she stared at the 16 year old girl she got the feeling that she was looking at the young woman Buffy had described to her.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, Watto. I think he is cleaning out back."

Anakin raced in from the salvage yard, coming to an uncertain stop in front of them. His clothes were ragged and thick with grime, and he had the look of someone about to be given a beating. He flinched as the Toydarian wheeled back and lifted a hand in admonishment. "What took you so long?"

"Mel tass chopas kee," the boy responded quickly, blue eyes taking in the newcomers with a quick glance. "I was cleaning out the bin like you-"

"Chut-chut!" The Toydarian threw up his hands angrily. "Never mind the bin! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!" He flitted back around to face his customers. "So, let me take you out back. You'll soon find what you need."

He darted toward the salvage yard, beckoning Qui-Gon eagerly. The Jedi followed, with R2-D2 trundling after. Jar Jar moved to a shelf and picked up an odd - looking bit of metal, intrigued by its shape, wondering what it was.

"Don't touch anything," Qui-Gon called over his shoulder, his tone of voice sharp.

Jar Jar put the item down and made a face at Qui-Gon's departing back, sticking out his long tongue in defiance. When the Jedi was out of sight, he picked up the part again.

Dawn spoke up once Watto was outside, "Ani, do you always have to get him angry. You know what he's like."

Anakin sighed and nodded, "Sorry, Dawnie."

Padme looked again at Dawn, "Is that your name, Dawnie?"

Dawn shook her head as she turned to face Padme, "Actually it's Dawn. Dawnie is just what my family calls me."

Padme nodded as she thought about that for a moment, "Your full name wouldn't be, Dawn Marie Summers?"

Dawn looked at Padme with astonishment, "It was before I was adopted by mom. It's Dawn Skywalker now. How do you know my old family name?"

Padme smiled and stepped over to Dawn and gave a quick hug to the surprised girl. "I know your sister, Buffy."

Dawn's jaw dropped in astonishment, "You know Buffy? Where is she?"

"She is on our ship. She has been looking for you for the past year, Dawn. She never gave up on finding you. In fact she asked the Queen of my home planet for help in finding you." Padme said.

Dawn smiled and was about to say something when Anakin interrupted, "Are you an angel?" he asked quietly.

Padme stared. "What?"

"An angel." Anakin straightened a bit. "They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children."

Padme gave him a confused look. "I've never heard of angels," she said.

"You must be one of them," Anakin insisted. "Maybe you just don't know it."

Dawn sighed and moved over to Anakin and clipped him upside the head.

Anakin rubbed the back is head, "Ouch, Dawnie. Why did you do that?"

Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"You're a funny little boy." Padme's amused smile returned. "How do you know so much?"

Anakin smiled back and shrugged. "I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here." He glanced toward the salvage yard. "I'm a pilot, you know. Someday, I'm going to fly away from this place."

Padme wandered to one end of the counter, looked away, then back again. "Have you been here long?" The question was directed more at Anakin than at Dawn.

Dawn sighed, "Me only a year and a half. Ani has been here since he was a baby, around 3 years old. Since he and mom were sold to Gardulla the Hutt. At least that's what mom has told me."

Padme looked at Dawn, "You're slaves?"

Dawn simply nodded looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet Padme's gaze. She felt ashamed to admit it.

Anakin also felt ashamed. He glared at Padme defiantly. "I am a person!" He looked to Dawn, "So are you, Dawnie. Don't you let anyone say any different."

Dawn smiled sadly and nodded. "You keep me sane you know that, Ani. If not for you I would have gone crazy by now."

"I'm sorry," Padme said quickly, looking upset and embarrassed. "I know a little about slavery and all, from Buffy. Still this is all confusing to me. I didn't know there were planets that slavery was still legal."

Anakin studied Padme intently for a moment, thinking of other things, wanting to tell her of them. "You are a strange girl to me," he said instead. He swung his legs out from the counter. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. And hers is Dawn Skywalker, she's my sister."

Padme brushed at her hair. "Padme Naberrie."

Dawn laughed.

Padme looked to Dawn, "What's so funny?"

"Your name… Naberrie. Sounds like something Buffy would go by now. Buffy Naberrie." Dawn said.

Padme thought about it for a moment and then laughed, "Your right. When you think about it, it is a funny combination."

Jar Jar wandered back to the front of the shop and bent over a stout little droid body with a bulbous nose. Reaching up curiously, it pushed at the nose with one finger. Instantly armatures popped out from every direction, metal limbs swinging into place.

The droid's motors whizzed and whirred, and it jerked to life and began moving forward. Padme's odd companion went after it with a moan of dismay, grabbing on in an effort to slow it down, but the droid continued marching through the shop, knocking over everything it came in contact with.

Dawn hurries to clean up the mess before Watto comes in and sees it. "What did I say about not touching anything. You're going to get us in trouble."

Dawn sighs as she looks at Jar Jar. She walks over and hits the droid on the nose as it collapses back in to rested state. "Don't touch anything."

Jar Jar looks at Dawn, "Mesa no touch anything."

"I'm going to marry you," Anakin said suddenly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Ani!"

"I mean it," Anakin insisted.

"You are an odd one," Padme said. "Why do you say that?"

Anakin hesitated. "I guess because it's what I believe..."

Padme's smile was dazzling. "Well, I'm afraid I can't marry you..." She paused, searching her memory for his name.

"Anakin," Dawn said.

"Anakin." Padme cocked her head. "You're just a little boy."

Anakin's gaze was intense as he faced Padme. "I won't always be," he said quietly.

Dawn shook her head, "Ani you're only 9 years old. You have a long time to go before thinking about marriage. Besides it will be up to Watto anyways not us."

Qui-Gon reentered the shop just as Jar Jar pulled a part from a large stack and sent the entire arrangement tumbling to the floor. His efforts at correcting the problem brought a second display crashing down as well.

Dawn hurries to clean up the mess before Watto comes in and sees it. "What did I say about not touching anything? You're going to get us in trouble."

Anakin and Padme were deep in discussion, paying no attention to the Gungan.

"We're leaving," Qui-Gon announced to the girl, moving toward the shop's entry, the R2 unit trundling along behind.

Jar Jar was quick to follow, anxious to escape his latest mess. Padme gave the boy a warm smile. "I'm glad I met you, Anakin," she said as she turned to Dawn. "I will let Buffy know you're here."

"I'm glad I met you, too," Anakin called after, a reluctance evident in his voice.

Watto flew in from the salvage yard, shaking his head in disgust. "Outlanders! They think because we live so far from everything, we know nothing!"

Anakin was still staring longingly after Padme, his gaze fixed on the empty doorway. "They seemed nice enough to me."

Watto snorted and flew into his face. "Help your sister in cleaning up this mess, and then you both can go home!"

Anakin brightened, gave a small cheer, and went quickly to work.

Outside Padme pulls Qui-Gon aside. "Did you see the girl in there?"

Qui-Gon nods, "Yes, why?"

Padme sighs, "I believe that's Buffy's sister. Of that I am sure."

Qui-Gon looks back into the shop, "She is a slave isn't she?"

Padme looked down and nodded, "I don't think Buffy will like hearing that news."

Qui-Gon nods, "I agree. But we should not tell her just yet. We need to make certain before we get her hopes up."

"Agreed." Padme said looking back at the shop. She knew that was Buffy's sister, she had no doubt. But she also knew that she could be mistaken. She knew it was within the realm of possibility however farfetched that there could be more than one Dawn Summers in the galaxy.


	6. Chapter 6: Sebulba and Sandstorms

**Chapter 6: Sebulba and Sandstorms**

Qui-Gon led his companions back through the lime plaza of salvage shops toward the main avenue. At a place where two buildings divided to form a shadowed niche, the Jedi Master moved everyone from view and brought out his comlink from beneath his poncho. Padme and the R2 unit stood waiting patiently, but Jar Jar prowled the space as if trapped, eyes fixed nervously on the busy street.

When Obi-Wan responded to the comlink's pulse, Qui-Gon quickly filled him in on the situation. "Are you sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" he concluded.

There was a pause at the other end. "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, some jewelry maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"All right," Qui-Gon responded with a frown. "Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

He tucked the comlink beneath his poncho and signaled to the others. He was moving toward the street again when Jar Jar grabbed his arm.

"Noah gain, sire," the Gungan pleaded. "Da beings hereabouts crazy nuts. We goen be robbed and crunched!"

"Not likely," Qui-Gon replied with a sigh, freeing himself. "We have nothing of value. That's our problem."

They started back down the street, Qui-Gon trying to think what to do next. Padme and R2-D2 stayed close as they made their way through the crowds, but Jar Jar began to lag behind, listracted by all the strange sights and smells. They were passing an outdoor cafe, its tables occupied by a rough-looking bunch of aliens, among them a Dug who was holding forth on the merits of Podracing.

Jar Jar hurried to catch up to his companions, but then caught sight of a string of frogs hanging from a wire in front of a nearby stall. The Gungan slowed, his mouth watering. He had not eaten in some time. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking, then unfurled his long tongue and snapped up one of the frogs. The frog disappeared into Jar Jar's mouth in the blink of an eye..

Unfortunately, the frog was still securely tied to the wire. Jar Jar stood there, the wire hanging out of his mouth, unable to move.

The vendor in charge of the stall rushed out. "Hey, that will be seven truguts!"

Jar Jar glanced frantically down the street for his companions, but they were already out of sight. In desperation, he let go of the frog. The frog popped out of his mouth as if catapulted, winging away at the end of the taut wire. It ricocheted this way and that, breaking free at last to land directly in the Dug's soup, splashing gooey liquid all over him. The gangly Dug leapt to his feet in fury, catching sight of the hapless Jar Jar as he tried to move away from the frog vendor. Springing across the table on all fours, he was on top of the Gungan in an instant, grabbing him by the throat.

"Chubba! You!" the Dug snarled through its corded snout. Feelers and mandibles writhed. "Is this yours?"

The Dug shoved the frog in the Gungan's face threateningly. Jar Jar could not get any words out, gasping for breath, fighting to break free. His eyes rolled wildly as he looked for help that wasn't there. Other creatures pushed forward to surround him, Rodians among them. The Dug threw Jar Jar to the ground, shouting at him, hovering over him in a crouch. Desperately, the Gungan tried to scramble to safety.

"No, no," he moaned plaintively as he sought an avenue of escape. "Why me always da one?"

"Because you're afraid," a voice answered calmly.

Anakin and Dawn push their way through the crowd, coming up to stand next to the Dug. The boy seemed unafraid of the creature, undeterred by the hard-eyed crowd, his bearing self assured. He gave the Dug an appraising look. "Chess ko, Sebulba," Anakin said. "Careful. This one's very well connected."

Sebulba turned to face the Anakin and Dawl, cruel face twisting with disdain as he caught sight of the newcomer. "Tooney rana dunko, shag?" he snapped, demanding to know what the boy meant.

Anakin shrugged. "Connected-as in Hutt."

The blue eyes fixed the Dug and saw a hint of fear in the other's face.

"Big-time connected, this one, Sebulba." Dawn said.

Anakin nods, "I'd hate to see you diced before we had a chance to race again."

The Dug spit in fury. "Neek me chawa! Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!" He gestured violently. "Uto notu wo shag! If you and your sister weren't slaves, I'd squash you both here and now!"

With a final glare at the cringing Jar Jar, Sebulba wheeled away, taking his companions with him, back to their tables and their food and drink. Anakin stared after the Dug. "Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for us," Anakin said softly.

Dawn shakes her head, "Ani do you really have to rile everyone up today?"

Anakin smiles, "Only one more to go for today." He says poking Dawn.

Anakin was helping Jar Jar back to his feet when Qui-Gon, Padme, and R2-D2, having finally missed the Gungan, reappeared hurriedly through the crowd.

"Hi!" Anakin greeted cheerfully, happy to see Padme again so soon. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug."

"Nossir, nossir!" the chagrined Gungan insisted, brushing off dust and sand. "Me hate crunchen. Tis da last thing me want!"

Dawn nods, "Yeah. He almost as he said got crunchen. Sebulba would easily have turned him into orange goo."

Qui-Gon gave Jar Jar a careful once-over, glanced around at the crowd, and took the Gungan by the arm. "Nevertheless, the boy and the girl saved you from a beating. You have a penchant for finding trouble, Jar Jar." He gave Anakin and Dawn a short nod. "Thank you, my young friends."

Padme gave Anakin a warm smile as well, and the boy felt himself blush with pride.

"Me doen nutten!" Jar Jar insisted, still trying to defend himself, hands gesturing for emphasis.

"You were afraid," Anakin told him, looking up at the long-billed face solemnly. "Fear attracts the fearful. Sebulba was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you." He cocked his head at the Gungan. "You can help yourself by being less afraid."

"And that works for you?" Padme asked skeptically, giving him a wry look.

Anakin smiled and shrugged. "Well...up to a point."

Dawn nods, "Up to a point. I've been lucky so far I haven't had any Tuesdays yet."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

Padme looks at Dawn confused, "Tuesdays?"

Dawn sighed, "Ask Buffy, she will know what I mean by Tuesday." She looks towards the horizon and shakes her head, "Ani we have to get inside. Sandstorm is coming."

Anakin looked at Dawn and then the horizon and nodded. "Do you guys have shelter?" He asked Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master nodded. "We'll head back to our ship. Thank you again, my young friends, for-"

"Is your ship far?" Anakin interrupted hurriedly. All around them, shopkeepers and vendors were closing and shuttering windows and doors, carrying goods and wares inside, wrapping coverings over displays and boxes.

"It's on the city's outskirts," Padme answered, turning away from the stinging gusts of sand.

Dawn sighed, "You won't make it in time. Sandstorms are deadly fast, you won't make it to your ship in time if it's out on the outskirts."

Anakin nods, "You can wait it out at our home. It's not far. Our mom won't mind. Hurry!"

The sandstorm raged through the streets of Mos Espa in a blinding, choking whirlwind that tore at clothes and exposed skin with relentless force. Anakin held Padme's hand so as not to lose her. Dawn led Qui-Gon and Jar Jar, with the R2 unit trailing behind

Anakin and Dawn led their charges through the gritty gloom to their front door and pushed their way inside.

"Mom! Mom! We're home!" Anakin called excitedly.

Jar Jar Binks looked around with a mix of curiosity and relief. "Tis cozy," he murmured.

Shmi entered from a work area off to one side, brushing her hands on her dress. Her smile was warm and youthful as she greeted her children, but it faded quickly as she caught sight of the people behind them.

"Oh, my!" Shmi exclaimed softly, glancing uncertainly from face to face. "Ani, Dawn, what's this?"

Dawn sighed, "It's alright mom. Their friends who couldn't get back to their ship before the sandstorm hit."

Anakin smiled at Padme. "This is Padme Naberrie. And this is-" He stopped. "Gee, I guess I don't know any of your names," he admitted.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." He indicated the Gungan, who made a sort of fluttering gesture with his hands.

The R2 unit made a small beep.

"And our droid, Artoo-Detoo," Padme finished.

"I'm building a droid," Anakin announced quickly, anxious to show Padme his project. "You wanna see?"

"Anakin! Dawn!" Shmi's voice stopped Anakin in his tracks. Resolve tightened her features. "Anakin, Dawn, why are they here?"

Dawn sighed, "There's a sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

Shmi glanced at the door, then out the windows. The wind howled past, a river of sand and grit.

"Your son and daughter were kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon explained. "We met at the shop where they work."

"Come on!" Anakin insisted, grabbing Padme's hand once more. "Let me show you my droid."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

Anakin led Padme toward his bedroom, already beginning a detailed explanation of what he was doing. The girl followed without arguing, listening attentively. R2-D2 went with them, beeping in response to the boy's words.

Jar Jar stayed where he was, still looking around, appearing to want someone to tell him what to do. Qui-Gon stood facing the Shmi and Dawn in awkward silence. Grains of sand beat against the thick glass of the windows with a rapid pocking sound.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker," Shmi said, holding out her hand. "Anakin, Dawn and I are pleased to have you as our guests."

Qui-Gon had already appraised the situation and determined what was needed. He reached under his poncho and pulled five small capsules from a pouch in his belt. "I know this is unexpected. Take these. There's enough food for a meal."

Shmi accepted the capsules. "Thank you." Her eyes lifted and lowered again. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin or Dawn's surprises, I guess."

"He's a very special boy, so is your daughter," Qui-Gon offered.

Dawn blushed.

Shmi's eyes lifted again, and the look she gave him suggested they shared an important secret. "Yes," she said softly, "I know." She turned to Dawn. "Dawn why don't you help me with dinner."

Dawn nodded and followed Shmi into the kitchen.

The storm continued throughout the remainder of the day, engulfing Mos Espa, sand blown in from the desert piling up against the shuttered buildings, forming ramps against doorways and walls, clouding the air, and shutting out the light.

Shmi and Dawn used the food capsules Qui-Gon had given her to prepare dinner for them. As she worked on their meal and while

They sat down to eat Shmi's dinner a short while after, the storm still howling without, an eerie backdrop of sound against the silence within.

Qui-Gon and Dawn occupied the ends of the table, while Anakin, Jar Jar, Padme, and

Shmi sat at its sides. Anakin, in the way of small boys, began talking about life as a slave, in no way embarrassed to be doing so, thinking of it only as a fact of his life and anxious to share himself with his new friends.

Shmi, more protective of her son's station, was making an effort to help their guests appreciate the severity of their situation."

All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies," Shrni was explaining.

"I've been working on a scanner to try to locate them, but so far no luck," Anakin said solemnly.

Shmi smiled. "Any attempt at escape..."

"...and they blow you up!" Anakin finished. "Poof!"

Padme looked back at Shmi. "I can't believe slavery is still permitted in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws should-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Dawn interrupted quickly. "If it did I might have been able to find Buffy a long time ago."

Shmi looked at her daughter with sympathy. She knew Dawn missed her biological sister. Shmi then looked back at Padme, "We must survive on our own."

There was an awkward silence as Padme looked away, not knowing what else to say.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin asked, trying to ease her discomfort.

Padme shook her head no. She glanced at Shmi and Dawn, noting the sudden concern on both of their faces.

Jar Jar launched his tongue at a morsel of food nestled deep in a serving bowl at the far end of the table, deftly plucking it out, drawing it in, swallowing it, and smacking his lips in satisfaction. "Ewww. That's not polite table manners." Dawn remarked.

"They have Podracing on Malastare," the Jedi Master observed. "Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin grinned. "I'm the only human who can do it!" A sharp glance from both Shmi and Dawn wiped the grin from his face. "Mom, Dawn, what? I'm not bragging. It's true! Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

Qui-Gon studied him carefully. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."

Anakin smiled broadly at the compliment. Jar Jar's tongue snaked toward

the serving bowl in an effort to snare another morsel, but this time Dawn was waiting~ hand moved swiftly, and in a heartbeat she had secured the Gungan's tongue between his thumb and forefinger. Jar Jar froze, his mouth open, his tongue held fast, his eyes wide. "I said that's not polite table manners." Dawn said before releasing Jar Jar's tongue as the Gungan frowned at her, "How wude," Jar Jar said.

Qui-Gon looked at Dawn thinking the girl had to have Jedi reflexes to have caught the Gungan's tongue that quickly.

Anakin's young face lifted to the older man's, and his voice was hesitant. "I...I was wondering something."

Qui-Gon nodded for him to continue.

The boy cleared his throat, screwing up his courage. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

Dawn's eyes go wide as she looks at Qui-Gon. She had heard stories of the Jedi from spacers that came into Mos Espa.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin swallowed. "I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi Knights carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon continued to stare at him, then leaned back slowly in his chair and smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

Anakin shook his head quickly. "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's smile faded and there was a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. "I wish that were so..."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," the boy said quickly, anxious to talk about it now. "I came back here and freed all the slaves. I dreamed it just the other night, when I was out in the desert." He paused, his young face expectant. "Have you come to free us?"

Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not..." He trailed off, hesitating.

"I think you have," the boy insisted, defiance in his eyes. "Why else would you be here?"

Shmi was about to say something, to chastise her son for his impudence perhaps, but Qui-Gon spoke first, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. But you mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission. It must be kept secret."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Coruscant? Wow! How did you end up out here in the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged," Padme answered him. "We're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help!" the boy announced quickly, anxious to be of service to them. "I can fix anything!"

Qui-Gon smiled at his enthusiasm. "I believe you can, but our first task, as you know from our visit to Watto's shop, is to acquire the parts we need."

"Wit nutten ta trade," Jar Jar pointed out sourly.

Padme was looking at Qui-Gon speculatively. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind."

"Gambling," Dawn said. She and Shmi rose and began clearing the table of dishes.

"Everything in Mos Espa revolves around betting on those awful Podraces." Shmi said.

Qui-Gon rose, walked to the window, and stared out through the thick, diffuse glass at the clouds of windblown sand. "Podracing," he mused. "Greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly."

Anakin leapt to his feet. "I've built a racer!" he declared triumphantly. His boy's face shone with pride. "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race day after tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my Pod! It's all but finished-"

"Anakin, settle down!" his mother said sharply, cutting him short. Her eyes were bright with concern. "Watto won't let you race!"

"Watto doesn't have to know the racer is mine!" the boy replied quickly, his mind working through the problem. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it was yours! You could get him to let me pilot it for you!"

The Jedi Master had caught the look in Dawn and Shrni's eyes. He met Shmi's gaze and then Dawn's, silently acknowledging their consternation, and waited patiently for one of them to response.

"I don't want you to race, Ani," his mother said quietly. She shook he! head to emphasize her words, weariness and concern reflected in her eyes. "It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it. Every time."

Dawn sighs, "I agree with mom. I worry about you, Ani. I worry that I will lose another sibling someday because you don't come back from those awful races."

Anakin bit his lip. "But, Mom, Dawn, I love it!" He gestured at Qui-Gon. "And they need my help. They're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

Jar Jar Binks nodded in support. "We in kinda bad goo."

Qui-Gon walked over to Anakin and looked down at him. "Your mother and sister are right. Let's drop the matter." He held the boy's gaze for a moment, and then turned back to his mother. "Do you know of anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi stood silent and unmoving as she thought the matter through. She shook her head no.

"We have to help them, Dawn, Mom," Anakin insisted, knowing he was right about this, that he was meant to help the Jedi and his companions. "Remember what you said? You said the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps anyone."

Shrni sighed. "Anakin, don't-"

"But you said it, Mom." The boy refused to back down, his eyes locked on hers.

Shrni Skywalker made no response this time, her brow fur-rowed, her body still.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padme said suddenly, uncomfortable with the confrontation they had brought about between mother and son, trying to ease the tension. "We will find another way..."

Dawn looked to Shmi seeing that the woman was deep in thought, "Mom as much as I hate to say this. I think Ani is right. He can help them, he was meant to help them."

Shmi looked at Dawn knowing she was right.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations and Sponsors

**Chapter 7: Explanations and Sponsors**

That evening after dinner long after the Sandstorm had passed. Dawn stood looking out at the desert. Her eyes scanning for where Buffy might be. She could hear her mom and Qui-Gon talking behind her.

Qui-Gon watched Dawn as she looked out into the desert. "The Force is unusually strong with him that much is clear. The Force seems to be strong in Dawn as well but not as much as it is in her brother. Who was their father?"

Shmi sighed, "I do not know who Dawn's parents were. Watto bought her from a group of Slavers that came to trade. I adopted her into our family, that's why she calls me mom now. She has not mentioned much of her past before she came to us. Other than to mention that she has a sister, named Buffy."

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Dawn he was beginning to think Padme was correct in her assumption that this young woman was Buffy's sister. "And your son?"

"There is no father," Shmi said finally. She shook her head slowly. "I carried him, I gave birth to him. I raised him. I can't tell you any more than that. Can you help them?"

Qui-Gon looked to the woman, "I am unsure. I didn't come here to free slaves."

Dawn turned to Qui-Gon and her mom. "Mister Qui-Gon. Padme told me Buffy is on your ship is that true?"

"I do not wish to get your hopes up, Dawn. It's possible that the young woman on the ship is someone not related to you. But there is a way to find out. With your permission I would like to get a blood sample and have it compared to the girl's on the ship." Qui-Gon said.

Dawn nodded holding out her arm as Qui-Gon took out a small device and took the sample. He then pulled out a comlink, "Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," came a reply from the comlink.

"Is Miss Naberrie awake?"

"Yes, Master. In fact she is standing beside me right now."

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, "Good, get a blood sample from her. I want you to do a DNA comparison with the sample I am sending. Also could you run a midichlorian count on both samples."

A few moments later Obi-Wan was back on the comlink, "I have the results, Master. The results are unusual to say the least. Which do you want first?"

Qui-Gon looked to Dawn, "The DNA comparison first."

"Well the computer says they are related. But it can't say how. It keeps flashing between being sisters and mother/daughter."

"Master Qui-Gon, this is Buffy. If what the DNA comparison shows to be accurate, and that the girl that is with you is Dawn. I can explain the reason that the computer can't decide. You understand I would rather do that face to face." Buffy said over the comlink.

Qui-Gon looked at Dawn and nodded, "Of course Buffy I will come by in the morning to get you. Obi-Wan the midichlorian count?"

Obi-Wan's voice came over the comlink again, "This is another unusual thing. You know that even twins don't have the same count, there is usually some discrepancy. From anywhere from a few hundred, to the twin having no connection to the force at all. But the girl you tested and Buffy have the exact same midichlorian count, of 13,000 each."

Qui-Gon looked at Dawn again as he thought what this meant, "It is indeed unusual. Thank you Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon out."

The new day dawned bright and clear, Tatooine's twin suns blazing down out of a clear blue sky.

Qui-Gon left early that morning returning to the ship. Dawn stood outside watching and waiting for Qui-Gon to return with Buffy. The moment they appeared Dawn was out the door and running into Buffy's arms. "Buffy, I thought I would never see you again."

Buffy stroked the girl's hair, "Its ok Dawnie. I'm here now and we will never be separated again."

Qui-Gon led Buffy and Dawn into the Skywalker house and the group sat at the dining room table. Buffy looked at Shmi and smiled, "I want to say one thing before I launch in to our life story. Ma'am I want to thank you for taking Dawn in, when I couldn't be there for her."

Shmi nodded and looked at Dawn, "Please call me, Shmi. Dawn has come to be like a daughter to me. So it should be me thanking you. I haven't seen her this happy since she came to live with us after Watto bought her from the Slavers."

Buffy blanched and looked at Dawn, "You're not free? Oh Dawnie I'm so sorry. If I had known…."

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy, "It's ok you couldn't have known."

Qui-Gon coughed, "Buffy if you don't mind telling us your and Dawn's story."

Buffy nodded, "Of course. I'm not going to tell you my whole life's story. I will start when I turned 15, 7 years ago. Dawn and I are from a planet called Earth."

Qui-Gon was confused, he had never heard of a planet, "Earth?"

Buffy continued, "Were not from your universe, were from an entirely different dimension. One where magic exists, in this dimension vampires, and demons exists. Qui-Gon you said you could sense darkness in me. That darkness comes from the Slayer; it's where my strength, speed, and healing abilities come from. Thousands of years ago some men harnessed magics and imbued the essence of a demon in the creation of the First Slayer. Much like with you Jedi a Slayer is chosen to fight these forces of darkness. I'm the longest living Slayer on record; most Slayers have a lifespan of a few hours to a few years after their called. Most Slayers die by the time they turn 18. I'm not going to bore you any with the details of my battles. Instead I will jump ahead a couple years to when I was 20."

Qui-Gon listened with an open mind; he knew that some races in galaxy believed the Force was magic, and some even had legends of demons and vampires. Still it was hard to accept that there was a place where such things actually did exist.

Buffy smiled at Dawn, "When I was 20 a Hell God came to Sunnydale. That's the town we lived in on Earth. She was looking for a mystical Key that could open up the gateway between dimensions. There were these monks that decided to hide the Key that they would send it to me in the form of a sister, Dawn. The monks made Dawn out of me, my DNA, my blood. They modified mine, Dawn's, my parents, my friend's memories to make us think she had always been there. So that I could protect her from Glory, the Hell God. So Qui-Gon you see why the computer couldn't tell if Dawn was my sister or my daughter. My memories and hers say she is my sister. But the monks made her from me, so in essence she is my daughter also just like a baby is made from his or her parents during conception. And you can see why we had the same midichlorian count as were essentially the same. Anyways Glory managed to open a portal. To close the portal it required the blood to stop flowing. I realized that it would take mine or Dawn's since she was made from me. So I jumped intending to sacrifice myself for my sister. I didn't know that Dawn had been hit by a tendril of energy from the portal causing her to come here. As I passed through the portal it closed and I was transported along with Dawn. We appeared on the planet Mustafar."

Qui-Gon stood and walked to a nearby window, "Yes I do indeed see. This is as my Padawan said is an unusual situation. Much to think about, I do. For now I think I need to see Watto, Anakin will you take me to his shop."

Dawn stood and moved to follow Qui-Gon and Anakin. Buffy stood up to stop her sister when Dawn stopped her instead, "Buffy as much as we hate to admit I am still a slave. If I don't go to the shop, Watto could set off my implant and kill me."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Then I will go with you. I want to see if I can talk this Watto in to freeing you."

Shmi shook her head, "Buffy believe me he won't do it, not easily. Dawn is actually one of his most prized possessions. She makes him money just by being a pretty young woman waiting on customers that come in to his shop."

Buffy sighed and sat next to Padme, who hugged her, as Qui-Gon, Dawn and Anakin left for Watto's shop. "Don't worry Buffy, I am sure we will figure something out. You're my sister, and by just that relation alone makes Dawn my sister also. If we can't find a way to free her before we leave. I will ask the Queen to do something when we reach Coruscant. I promise you, Dawn will be free." Padme said.

Qui-Gon let Anakin and Dawn go on ahead to the shop as they drew near, in order to give the boy a chance to approach Watto on the subject of the Podraces first. Padme, Buffy, Jar Jar and R2 followed behind.

"Are you sure about this?" Padme asked, doubt mirrored clearly in her brown eyes. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know?" She wrinkled her smooth brow. "The Queen would not approve."

Buffy rolled her eyes, as she listened to the undercurrent in what Padme was saying. She was letting the Jedi know without revealing who she was that she did not approve.

Qui-Gon met Padme's gaze squarely. "The Queen does not need to know."

Padme's eyes blazed defiantly. "Well, I don't approve."

Qui-Gon gave Padme a questioning look, and then turned away wordlessly.

Inside the salvage shop, he found Watto and Anakin engaged in a heated discussion, the Toydarian hovering centimeters from the boy's face, blue wings a blur of motion, snout curled inward as he gestured sharply and purposely with both hands.

Dawn stood back staying out of the argument.

"Patta go bolla!" Watto shouted in Huttese, chubby body jerking with the force of his words.

The boy blinked, but held his ground. "No batta!"

"Peedunkel!" Watto flitted backward and forward, up and down, everything moving at once.

"Banyo, banyo!" Anakin shouted.

Qui-Gon moved out of the shadowed entry and into the light where they could see him clearly. Watto turned away from Anakin at once, toothy mouth working, and flew into Qui-Gon's face in a frenzy of ill-concealed excitement.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow!" The words exploded out of him. "You can't afford parts! How can you afford to enter him in the race? Not on Republic credits, I think!"

He broke into raucous laughter, but Qui-Gon did not miss the hint of curiosity that gleamed in his slitted eyes.

"My ship will be the entry fee," the Jedi advised bluntly. He reached beneath his poncho and brought out a tiny holoprojector.

Clicking on the power source, he projected a hologram of the Queen's transport into the air in front of Watto. The Toydarian flitted closer, studying the projection carefully.

"Not bad. Not bad." The wrinkled blue proboscis bobbed. "A Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon gave him another moment, then flicked off the holoprojector and tucked it back beneath his poncho.

"But what would the boy ride?" Watto demanded irritably. "He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take too long to fix it for the Boonta."

Qui-Gon glanced at Anakin, who was clearly embarrassed. "Aw, it wasn't my fault, really. Sebulba flashed me with his port vents. I actually saved the Podracer...mostly."

Dawn nods, "Yeah Sebulba cheats. But Anakin did save the pod… mostly."

Watto laughed harshly. "That he did! The boy is good, no doubts there!" He shook his head. "But still..."

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon interrupted smoothly, drawing the other's attention back to him. "The fastest ever built." He did not look at Anakin, but he imagined the expression on the boy's face.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it!" Watto snapped. He burst into a new round of laughter before bringing himself under control again. "So, you supply the Podracer and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty; I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" Qui-Gon brushed the suggestion aside. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cost of the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto was clearly caught by surprise. He thought the matter through, hand rubbing at his snout, wings beating the air with a buzzing sound. The offer was too good, and he was suspicious. Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon saw Anakin glance over at him nervously.

"Either way, you win," Qui-Gon pointed out softly.

Watto pounded his fist into his open palm. "Deal!" He turned to the boy, chuckling. "Your friend makes a foolish bargain, boy! Better teach him what you know about how to deal for goods!" He was still laughing as Qui-Gon left the shop.


	8. Chapter 8: The Pod

**Chapter 8: The Pod**

The Jedi Master collected Buffy, Padme, Jar Jar, and R2-D2, and left word for Dawn and Anakin to join them as soon as Watto would free him up to work on the Podracer. Since Watto was more interested in the upcoming race than in managing the shop, he dismissed the boy and the girl at once with instructions to make certain the racer Anakin would be driving was a worthy contender and not some piece of space junk that would cause everyone to laugh at the Toydarian for his foolish decision to enter it in the first place.

As a result, Anakin and Dawn were home almost before Qui-Gon and the others, eagerly leading them to where his project was concealed in the slave quarter bone yards.

Working together, the company activated the antigrav lifts and guided the Pod and its enormous engines into the courtyard in back of Anakin's home. With Padme, Jar Jar, and R2-D2 lending assistance and encouragement, the boy immediately went to work prepping the Pod for the upcoming race.

Dawn and Buffy watched them from next to Shmi. Buffy looked to her sister, "You're not thrilled I take it?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Ani has come to be like my brother. Well I guess he is my brother as much as Shmi is my mom."

Buffy nods as she looks at Padme. She knows the feeling. "Yeah I can understand that. We both have made family since we arrived here."

Dawn nods, "And for that reason I worry about him. Mom does as well." Buffy looked to Shmi who nodded. "Both of us worry that one day he won't come back. That he will be killed in one of those awful podraces. Sebulba for example is known to cheat."

Buffy sighs and pulls her sister into an embrace.

As Anakin tightened the wiring on the thruster relays to the left engine, a group of his friends appeared. The older boys were Kitster and Seek, the younger girl was Amee, and the Rodian was Waldo Anakin broke off his efforts to complete the wiring long enough to introduce them to Padme, Jar Jar, and R2-D2.

"Wow, a real astromech droid!" Kitster exclaimed, whistling softly.

"How'd you get so lucky?"

Anakin shrugged. "That isn't the half of it," he declared, puffing up a bit. "I'm entered in the Boonta tomorrow."

Kitster made a face and pushed back his mop of dark hair. "What? With this? "

"That piece of junk has never even been off the ground," Wald said, nudging Amee. "This is such a joke, Ani."

"You've been working on that thing for years," Amee observed, her small, delicate features twisting in disapproval. She shook her blond head. "It's never going to run."

"Come on, let's go play ball," Seek suggested, already turning away, a hint of boredom in his voice. "Keep it up, Ani, and you're gonna be bug squash."

Seek, Wald, and Amee hurried off, laughing back at him. But Kitster was his best friend and knew better than to doubt Anakin when he said he was going to do something. So Kitster stayed behind, ignoring the others. "What do they know?" he said quietly.

Dawn stepped up beside her brother, "You know how worried mom and I get, Ani. But I think you will do it this time."

Anakin gave Dawn a grin of appreciation. He hugged Dawn, "I'll be alright, Dawnie. I won't die unless you tell me, too."

Dawn smiled sadly, "You better not."

"Hey! Jar Jar!" Anakin shouted in warning. "Stay away from those energy binders!"

The Gungan, bent close to the protruding plate, looked up guiltily. "Who, me?"

Anakin put his hands on his hips. "If your hand gets caught in the beam, it will go numb for hours."

Jar Jar screwed up his face, then put his hands behind his back and stuck his billed face back down by the plate. Almost instantly an electric current arced from the plate to his mouth, causing him to yelp and jump back in shocked surprise. Both hands clamped over his mouth as he stood staring at the boy in disbelief.

"Ist numm! Ist numm!" Jar Jar mumbled, his long tongue hanging loosely. "My tongue is fat. Dats my bigo oucho."

Dawn shook her head, "He did warn you." She turned and walked back towards Buffy and Shmi.

Anakin shook his head and went back to work on the wiring.

Kitster moved close to him, watching silently, his dark face intense. "You don't even know if this thing will run, Ani," he observed with a frown.

Anakin didn't look up. "It will."

Qui-Gon Jinn appeared at his shoulder. "I think it's about time we found out." He handed the boy a small, bulky cylinder. "Use this power pack. I picked it up earlier in the day. Watto has less need for it than you." One corner of his mouth twitched in a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

Anakin knew the value of a power pack. How the Jedi had managed to secure one from under Watto's nose, he had no idea and no interest in finding out. "Yes, sir!" he beamed.

He jumped into the cockpit, fitted the power pack into its sleeve in the control panel, and set the activator to the ON position. Then he pulled on his old, dented racing helmet and gloves. As he did so, Jar Jar, who had been fiddling around at the back of one of the engines, managed to get his hand caught in the afterburner. The Gungan began leaping up and down in terror, his mouth still numb from the shock he had received from the energy binders, his bill flapping to no discernible purpose. Padme caught sight of him at the last minute-his arms windmilling frantically-and yanked him free an instant before the engines ignited.

Flame exploded from the afterburners, and a huge roar rose from the Radon - Ulzers, building steadily in pitch until Anakin eased off on the thrusters, then settling back into a throaty rumble. Cheers rose from the spectators, and Anakin waved his hand in response.

On the porch of their home, Shmi and Dawn watched wordlessly, their eyes distant and sad. Buffy noticed the look in Dawn's eyes and pulled her sister into an embrace. "He'll be alright, Dawnie."

That evening after Anakin had spent the day working on Anakin's podracer. Anakin sat quietly on the balcony rail of his back porch while Qui-Gon studied a deep cut in the boy's arm. Anakin had sustained the cut sometime during the afternoon's prep work on the Podracer, and in typical boy fashion, he hadn't even noticed it until now.

Anakin gave the injury a cursory glance as the Jedi prepared to clean it, then leaned back to look up at the blanket of stars in the sky.

"Sit still, Annie," Qui-Gon instructed.

The boy barely heard him. "There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." Qui-Gon produced a clean piece of cloth.

"Has anyone been to all of them?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "Not likely."

Anakin nodded, still looking up. "I want to be the first one then, the first to see them all-ouch!"

Qui-Gon wiped a smear of blood from the boy's arm, then applied some antiseptic. "There, good as new."

"Ani! Bedtime!" Shmi called out from inside.

Qui-Gon produced a comlink chip and wiped a sample of Anakin's blood onto its surface. The boy leaned forward interestedly. "What are you doing?"

The Jedi barely looked up. "Checking your blood for infections."

Anakin frowned. "I've never seen-"

"Ani!" his mother called again, more insistent this time. "I'm not going to tell you again!"

"Go on," Qui-Gon urged, gesturing toward the doorway. "You have a big day tomorrow." He tucked the cloth into his tunic. "Good night."

Anakin hesitated, his eyes fixed on the Jedi Master, intense and questioning. Then he turned and darted off into his home.

Qui-Gon waited a moment, making sure he was alone, then slipped the chip with the boy's blood sample into a relay slot in the comlink and called Obi-Wan aboard the Queen's transport.

"Yes, Master?" his protege responded: alert in spite of the lateness of the hour.

"I'm transmitting another blood sample," Qui-Gon advised, glancing about guardedly as he spoke. "Run a midichlorian test on it."

He sent the blood readings through the comlink to Obi-Wan and stood waiting in the silence. He could feel the beating of his heart, quick and excited. If he was right about this...

"Master," Obi-Wan interrupted his musings. "There must be something wrong with the sample."

Qui-Gon took a slow, deep breath and exhaled softly. "What do the readings say, Obi-Wan?"

"They say the midichlorian count is twenty thousand." The younger Jedi's voice tightened. "No one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon stood staring out into the night, staggered by the immensity of his discovery. His eyes fell to Buffy and Dawn. Then he let his gaze wander back toward the hovel where the boy was sleeping, and stiffened. What were the odds of three people defying what the Jedi had known for so long?

Buffy looked to Qui-Gon as she heard Obi-Wan tell him about Anakin's midichlorian count. She looked to Dawn as she stood up, "You better get to bed, I will be along momentarily."

Dawn nodded and walked inside as Buffy stepped next to Qui-Gon, "A mystery isn't it. You find not just one person but three that defy what the Jedi have believed in for so long."

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at Buffy, "Yes a mystery. Of course you and your sister are more a mystery than Anakin. There is a prophecy about the one who will bring balance to the Force. I believe because of Anakin's high midichlorian count that he may be the one of which the prophecy speaks of. But you and your sister are different. Never before have there been two people who were related by blood who have the exact same midichlorian count. Though I expect that mystery was answered in your story this morning. I believed your story mind you, but it so fanciful that not many others will readily accept it. Alternate dimensions are believed not to exist."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "I think I have a way of freeing Dawn, and maybe Anakin and his mom, if you're up for it."

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled, "Of course."

Buffy smiled back, "What's the biggest deal with most everyone around here. Dawn told me it's betting on those podraces. What if we made a wager against Watto? Say the three of them for the pod."

Qui-Gon laughed liking how the girl was thinking. He could tell she would make a great Jedi, assuming the council would accept her. "It sounds like a plan. I take it though if Dawn is not freed you will be staying behind?"

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Yes. I've missed so much of Dawn's life the last year and a half. I'm not about to leave her again if I can help it. I'd even sell myself to Watto if it meant staying with Dawn. I would have thought you would have got that from the story I told. I would sacrifice myself for my sister, no matter the cost. Just as I was prepared to do when I jumped off that tower."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Then let us hope that your plan succeeds. I have something to ask you. If Dawn and Anakin are freed, I would like to take them to Jedi temple and have them tested. I would also like to have you tested. Would you consent to being tested to become a Jedi? I make no guarantees that it will happen. Adults haven't been accepted in 3000 years for training. I'm not even sure the Council would accept Anakin or Dawn for that matter."

Buffy looked absolutely shocked, "I have fought and even died for others. Being the Slayer is like being a Jedi. If the Jedi Council accepts both me and Dawn then yes I would be honored to become a Jedi. But if they do not accept Dawn, I won't join. I'm not going to be separated from my sister, ever again."

"While the Jedi lead a solitary life, I wouldn't have expected anything different from you Buffy." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a review in one of the original stories telling me to go back to BTVS and note how Buffy and Dawn speak. Come on they're likely not going to speak like that anymore. Just being slaves would have made Buffy and Dawn mature in ways they never imagined. Then becoming Jedi... So sorry but they really are not going to speak like they did on Earth.


	9. Chapter 9: Pod Race Pt 1

**Chapter 9: Pod Race Pt. 1**

Anakin blinked awake, rubbing at his eyes, yawning and turning over on his side. He was no longer stretched out by the parts crate where he had fallen asleep the night before, but was back in his own bed.

The hand lifted away from his cheek, and Anakin stared up at Padme, at a face he found so beautiful it brought a tightness to his throat. Yet he stared at her in confusion, for she had been the central figure in his dream, different from now, older, sadder... and something more.

"You were in my dream," he said, swallowing hard to get the words out.

"You were leading a huge army into battle."

The girl stared at him in wonder, then smiled. "I hope not. I hate fighting." Her voice was merry and light, dismissive in a way that bothered him. "Your mother wants you to get up now. We have to leave soon."

Anakin climbed to his feet, fully awake. He walked to the back door and stood looking out at the anthill complex of the slave quarters, at the bustle of slaves going about their daily work, at the clear, bright early morning sky that promised good weather for the Boonta Eve race.

The sharp wheeze of an eopie brought him around to find Kitster riding toward them on the first of two of the beasts he had commandeered to help haul the Podracer to the arena. Kitster's dark face was aglow with expectation, and he waved eagerly at Anakin as he approached.

Anakin waved back, shouting, "Hook 'em up, Kitster!" He turned back to Padme. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

Padme gestured. "He left with Buffy and Jar Jar for the arena. They've gone to find Watto."

Buffy hugged one shoulder of the Jedi Master while Watto buzzed close by the other. Jar Jar followed behind them.

Watto flew with blatant disregard for everything but his own conversation, which rambled on and on, covering the same points endlessly-

"So it must be understood clearly that our bargain is sealed, outlander," he repeated for at least the third time in the last ten minutes.

His blue-snouted head bobbed with emphasis. "I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

He made no bones about the fact that he believed that gaining lawful possession of the Naboo transport was only a matter of time. He had not once since Qui-Gon and Buffy had found him at the betting booths suggested that things might work out otherwise.

The Jedi Master demurred with a shrug. "Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and my companions and we will be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think!" Watto snorted, and gave a satisfied laugh. Just as quickly, his sharp eyes fixed on the Jedi. "I warn you, no funny business!"

Qui-Gon kept walking, his gaze directed elsewhere, carefully baiting the hook he had set for the Toydarian. "You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto flew around in front of them and brought them all to a stop. Wings beating furiously, he motioned to a bright orange racer parked close at hand, its engines modified so that when the energy binders were activated and the engines joined, they formed a distinctive X-shape. Sitting to one side of the racer was the Dug who had attacked Jar Jar two days earlier, Sebulba, his wicked eyes fixed on them, his slender limbs drawn up in a vaguely menacing gesture.

Watto snorted. "Don't get me wrong," he announced, shaking his head in an odd cocking motion. "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species." His snaggletoothed mouth tightened. "But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

Qui-Gon pretended to study the Dug carefully. "Why?"

"Because he always wins!" The Toydarian broke into a fit of laughter, consumed by his own cleverness. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba!"

"We'll take that bet," Qui-Gon said at once.

Watto stopped laughing instantly, jerking away as if scalded by hot oil. "What?" He shook his head in astonishment. "What do you mean?"

Buffy advanced a step, backing the Toydarian away. "We'll wager our new racing Pod against..." She trailed off thoughtfully, letting Watto hang. "Against, say, Anakin, Dawn and Shmi."

Watto was aghast. "A Pod for slaves! I don't think so!" The blue wings were a blur as he flitted this way and that, head cocked. "Well, perhaps. Just two. The mother and daughter, maybe. The boy isn't for sale."

Qui-Gon frowned. "The boy is small. He can't be worth much." Watto shook his head decisively. "For the fastest Pod ever built?" Watto shook his head again. "All three, or no bet."

Qui-Gon caught sight of Anakin and Dawn appearing through the crowds, riding an eopie.

Anakin had Padme up behind him, towing one of the massive Radon-Ulzer engines.

Dawn and Shmi was on the second eopie, towing the other engine.

R2-D2 and C-3PO trailed the little procession with the Pod and Kitster. The Jedi Master deliberately turned to watch their approach, drawing Watto's gaze after his own. The Toydarian's eyes glittered at the sight of the boy and the racer.

He looked back at Qui-Gon and gave an anxious snort. "No Pod's worth three slaves...not by a long shot! Two slaves or nothing!"

Qui-Gon folded his arms over his chest. "The boy and the girl, then." Watto huffed and shook his head. He jerked with the tension his deliberation was generating inside his pudgy blue body. "No, no..."

Then abruptly he reached inside his pocket and produced a small cube, which he tossed from one hand to the other as if it were too hot to hold.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue, it's the boy and the girl. Red, it's the mother and the girl." Watto cast the cube to the hangar floor. Qui-Gon made a small, surreptitious gesture with one hand, calling on his Jedi power to produce a small inflection in the Force.

The cube bounced, rolled, settled, blue side facing up. Watto threw up his hands angrily, his eyes turning narrow and sharp.

"You won the toss, outlander!" he sneered in dismissal. "But you won't win the race, so it makes little difference, I think."

"We'll see," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Anakin and the others reached them, entering the hangar with the Pod and engines. Watto wheeled away from Qui-Gon in a huff, pausing long enough to snap irritably at the boy.

"Better stop your friend's betting," he declared with an angry snort, "or I'll end up owning him, too!"

One of the eopies sniffed expectantly at him, and he swore at the beast in Huttese with such ferocity that it backed away. His wings beating madly, Watto gave Qui-Gon a withering glance and flew off into the hangar shadows.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked as he slowed the eopie beside Qui - Gon, glancing after the retreating Toydarian. Qui-Gon shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Dawn glared at Buffy as she pulled to a stop beside Anakin. "What is going on, Buffy?"

Buffy simply smiled.

Kit stopped beside them his face alight with excitement as he looked around. "This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani!"

Padme's gaze shifted from one to the other. "Do what?" she asked suspiciously.

Kitster beamed. "Finish the race, of course!"

Padme paled. Her eyes burned into Anakin. "You've never even finished a race?" she demanded incredulously.

Dawn sighed, "Now you understand why mom and I worry so much."

Padme looked at Dawn and Shmi and nodded. She could understand their worry, it was the same worry she would hold for Buffy, Sola or even their parents. While Naboo was a peaceful planet. She still worried what might happen to her family should someone not come home one day.

The boy blushed. "Well...not exactly." His mouth tightened with determination. "But Kitster's right. I will this time."

Qui-Gon took the eopie's reins in his hand and patted the boy's leg. "Of course, you will," he agreed.

From atop the eopie, Padme Naberrie just stared at him wordlessly.

Buffy, Dawn, Padme, Qui-Gon and Shmi made their way to one of the viewing platforms as Anakin and Kitster got the pod ready.

Then a roar erupted as the racers began to emerge from the main hangar on the far side of the start line. One by one the Podracers hove into view, some towed by eopies, some by hand, some by repulsorsled, all part of a long procession of pilots, pit crews, and hangers-on. Standard bearers, each carrying a flag that identified the pilot and sponsor, marched along, forming a colorful line in front of the assembly of Podracers. Overhead, the twin suns of Tatooine shone down with a bright, hungry glare.

The Podracer pilots formed a line facing the royal box and on command bowed deeply in recognition of and to pay homage to their benefactor. "Chowbaso! " Jabba rumbled, his deep voice echoing through the sound enhancers and out across the flats. "Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee maid ahdrudda du wundee! Welcome!" The crowd roared some more, arms and flags waving madly. Horns sounded as Jabba began his introduction of the racers. "Kubba tee. Sebulba tuta Pixelito!" The Dug, standing immediately next to Anakin, rose on his back legs and waved to the stands. A band played wildly in support, and Sebulba's fans and anxious bettors depending on the odds that favored the Dug cheered and shouted in response. One by one, Jabba recognized the Podracer pilots. Gasgano. Boles Roor. Ben Quadinaros. Aldar Beedd. Ody Mandrell. Xelbree. Mars Guo. Clegg Holdfast. Bozzie Baranta. Wan Sandage.

Dawn sighed as she listened to the names. Sebulba was the one to worry about, he cheated and cheated often.

"...Mawhonic tuta Hok," Jabba boomed. "Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel. Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatooine..."

Applause burst from the crowd, though it was not as enthusiastic as it had been for Sebulba or Gasgano or several of the others. Anakin waved in response.

Buffy smiled and waved back to Anakin. She nudged Dawn who waved also. "I know you're worried, Dawn. But can you be at least a little supportive? Anakin would feel better if he had the support of his family despite their worries." Buffy said.

Dawn let out a sigh and nodded, "I guess you're right."

When Anakin turned to walk to his racer, he found Shmi and Dawn were standing in front of him. Shmi's worn face was calm and determined as she bent down to give him a hug and a kiss. Dawn too gave him a hug.

"Be safe, Ani," Shmi told Anakin.

Dawn nods, "Come back, okay."

Anakin nodded, swallowing. "I will, Mom. Dawn. I promise."

They smiled, warm and reassuring, and moved away.

Padme stepped up next to Anakin and bent down to kiss Anakin's cheek. Her dark eyes were intense. "You carry all our hopes," she said quietly.

Anakin's lower lip jutted out. "I won't let you down."

Buffy stepped up next to Anakin next and smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for our sister."

Anakin nodded and hugged Buffy, "Always."

Qui-Gon approached next and helped Anakin climb into his Pod. The boy settled himself in place in the seat, securing his straps, fitting his old, battered racing helmet over his head and bringing down his goggles.

"Are you all set, Ani?" the Jedi Master asked calmly. The boy nodded, eyes intense, steady. Qui-Gon held his gaze. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you, Annie."

Qui-Gon moved quickly through the crowd to the viewing platform where Shmi, Buffy, Dawn Padme, and Jar Jar waited. He glanced back only once at Anakin and found the boy calmly fitting his goggles in place. The Jedi Master nodded to himself. The boy would do all right. He mounted the viewing platform with Jar Jar and the women just as it began to lift into position for the race.

Shmi gave him a worried, questioning look. "He's fine," Qui-Gon assured her, touching her shoulder.

Padme shook her head doubtfully. "You Jedi are far too reckless," she said quietly. "The Queen-"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden," Qui-Gon interrupted smoothly, directing his words only to her. "Perhaps you should, too."

Padme glared at him. "You assume too much." She looked at Buffy as if to say why are you going along with this.

"Padme. We're stranded if we don't get the parts we need. This is likely the only way to get them. Have faith my sister." Buffy said. "I too don't like putting Anakin in danger like this. If I could pilot the pod instead of him I would."

Padme glared at Buffy and then nodded.

The viewing platform locked into place, and all eyes turned toward the racers. Energy binders were engaged, powerful electromagnetic currents arcing between coaxial plates, locking the twin engines of each Podracer together as a single unit. Now the engines themselves began to turn over, their booming coughs and rumbles mingling with and then overwhelming the roar of the crowd. Flag bearers and pit crews moved hastily aside, clearing the start line beneath the arch that marked the beginning and end of the race. Overhead, a red light held the racers in place. Anticipating the green, the pilots gunned their engines, the massive casings shaking with the force of the power they generated, the cables that bound them to the Pods and their drivers straining to break free.

Standing next to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar Binks covered his eyes in dismay. "Me no watch. Dis gonna be messy!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to Dawn and Shmi, "He will be alright."

Dawn looked to her older sister and nodded, "I know but I can't help but worry anyways."

Shmi nodded in agreement.

Though he could not bring himself to say so, the Jedi Master was inclined to agree. Steady, Anakin Skywalker, he thought to himself. Concentrate.


	10. Chapter 10: Pod Race Pt 2

**Chapter 10: Pod Race Pt. 2**

The light over the starting line flashed bright green, and the race was under way.

When the starting light turned green, Anakin Skywalker jammed the twin thruster bars to the extreme forward position, sending maximum power to the Radon-Ulzers. The big rocket engines bucked, roared like a caged beast, and promptly died.

The boy froze. All around him, racers shot from the start in a cacophony of sound and a flashing of bright metal. Sand fountained in the wake of their passing, clouding the air in a whirlwind of grit. In seconds, the boy was alone, save for Ben Quadinaros's Quadra-Pod, which sat stalled at the starting line in mirror image of his own.

Anakin's mind raced desperately. He'd fed in too much fuel from a dead start. The reworked engines couldn't handle all that power at once if the racer wasn't already moving. He yanked back on the thruster bars, returning them to the neutral position. Ratcheting back the switches to the feeder dump, he cleared the fules, then sealed them anew. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the ignition buttons. The starters cranked over and caught, and the big Radon-Ulzers roared to life with a booming cough. He fed in fuel more cautiously this time, impatience flooding through him, then slid the thruster bars forward smoothly. The engines shot ahead, dragging the Pod and the boy after them, exploding out of the start.

Anakin gave chase with single-minded determination, not bothering with anything but the dots in the distance that marked the location of the other racers. He tore across the flats, the whine of the Pod's engines growing steadily sharper, the land beneath fading to a wash of heat and light. The course was flat and open in the beginning, and he pushed the thruster bars forward some more. He was accelerating so quickly that everything about him turned swiftly to a sun-drenched blur.

Ahead, the first set of rock formations rose up against the horizon. Anakin could see the other Podracers now, bright metal shapes whipping across the flats, engines throwing off fire and smoke. He closed on them quickly, the Radon - Ulzers screaming. In an open stretch, he knew, there were no other engines that could match them.

A flush of white-hot excitement burned through him as he caught the trailing Podracers. He hauled back on the thruster bars as he came up on them, giving himself space to maneuver. He went by two as if they were standing still, angling his way left and then right, threading the needle of space they had left between them. When he was clear, he fed power to the engines anew, and the g-force slammed him back against his padded seat. He caught multi-limbed Gasgano next. Easing up to the Troiken's snub-nosed Podracer, he got ready to pass. Arch Canyon loomed ahead, and he wanted to be clear of the others when he navigated through the ravine. Maneuvering cautiously, he prepared to overtake on the right. But Gasgano saw him, and quickly moved to cut him off. Anakin waited, then angled left for another try. Again, Gasgano cut him off. Back and forth they slid above the desert floor like a krayt dragon chasing a womp rat.

A cliff drop off a low mesa appeared as a ragged line on the horizon.

Anakin slowed, giving Gasgano the impression he was preparing for a drop shift. The wiry pilot, glancing back quickly to make certain where the boy was, held his position until he reached the mesa edge, then took the drop first. The moment he did so, Anakin jammed the thruster bars all the way forward, and his racer accelerated with such speed that it rocketed right over the top of Gasgano before the other could do anything to prevent it.

The dark crease of the canyon loomed ahead, and Anakin threaded the eye of its needle opening with a seamstress's skill, racing into the cool shadows beyond. The Radon - Ulzers hummed anxiously, the energy binders keeping them in sync, the Steelton cables drawing on the racing Pod with just the right amount of give through the wicked turns. Anakin worked the thruster bars with small, precise movements, envisioning the course in his mind-each twist, each deviation, each rise and drop. Everything was clear and certain to him. Everything was revealed.

He shot through the canyon and back out onto the open flats. Ahead, beyond a dozen others, Mawhonic and Sebulba fought for the lead. The Dug's distinctive X-shaped engines lifted and rose, maneuvering for position. But Mawhonic's slender racer was slowly gliding away.

Then Sebulba accelerated and swung violently left, careening toward the other pilot. Mawhonic reacted instinctively, swinging left as well - and directly into a massive rock formation. Mawhonic disappeared in a huge ball of flame and black smoke.

Next it was Xelbree challenging, trying to sneak past Sebulba from above, much as Anakin had done with Gasgano. But the Dug sensed his presence and rose to block his passage. Xelbree slid left, drawing alongside, holding fast. Sebulba seemed to lose ground, to give way slightly. But when Xelbree was next to him, the Dug triggered a side vent in his left exhaust. Fire spewed laterally into Xelbree's engine, cutting apart the metal housing as if it were made of flimsiplast. Xelbree tried frantically to move away, but he was too slow. Fuel caught and ignited. The damaged engine exploded, and the remaining engine and its Pod flew off into a cliff face and shattered.

Without slowing, Sebulba sped away from the wreckage, alone at the head of the pack.

In the arena stands and from viewing platforms scattered throughout the course, the crowd watched the progress of the race on handheld viewscreens as pictures of the racers were transmitted from droid observation holocams.

From a monitoring tower, a two-headed announcer who bantered incessantly with himself reported on the leaders. Qui-Gon studied a screen with Padme, Buffy, Dawn and Shmi, but there was neither mention nor sight of Anakin. The announcer's twin voices rose and fell in measured cadence, filling the air with their inflection, building in pitch to stir the already frenzied crowd.

Qui-Gon stared out into the flats, searching for movement. On his right, Jar Jar bickered with a skinny, sour-faced alien named Fanta, trying to peer over his shoulder, besieging him with questions, trying to make friends in the mistaken belief that because they looked vaguely alike, the Poldt would reciprocate his overtures. It wasn't working out. Fanta wanted nothing to do with Jar Jar and kept his back turned to the Gungan, deliberately hiding the screen from view. Jar Jar was growing impatient.

Qui-Gon shifted his gaze. In the crew pits, R2-D2, C-3PO, and Kitster waited in solitary isolation.

In a private box somewhat in back of and lower than Jabba 's, Watto laughed and joked with his friends. The Toydarian flitted this way and that, catching glimpses of the race on various viewscreens, rubbing his hands together anxiously. He caught sight of Qui-Gon and gestured rudely, his meaning clear.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and blocked everything away, sounds and movements alike, becoming one with the Force, disappearing into its flow, searching for Anakin. He stayed lost within himself as the roar of the crowd lifted anew, and the sound of rocket engines rose out of the distance. At the edge of the horizon, a clump of dark specks hove into view.

Almost simultaneously Sebulba's racer screamed past the arena, shooting under the finish arch, and rocketing off on the start of the second lap. Two other racers followed, their engines roaring loudly as they whipped past, their colorful metal bodies agleam in the midday suns.

There was no sign of Anakin.

Qui-Gon kept his eyes closed, searching within his consciousness.

Beside him, Buffy, Dawn, Shmi and Padme exchanged worried glances. Jar Jar still hung on Fanta, pounding him on the back now in excitement as the other grimaced and tried to move away.

Three more racers tore past, the sound of their engines dying into silence as they faded from view. A fourth, Ody Mandrell, turned into the pits, the engines of his Pod shaking and smoking as he screeched to a stop.

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open. "Here he comes!" he exclaimed quickly.

Anakin Skywalker exploded out of the midday glare, the big Radon-Ulzers howling in fury.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

Amid the cheers and shouts of his companions and the crowd, Qui-Gon Jinn just smiled. Anakin had begun to overtake the pack.

At the beginning of the second lap, Anakin was in sixth place. As the race progressed, he was slowly disappearing into the workings of his racer, becoming one with its engines, feeling the strain and tug on each rivet and screw. Wind whipped by him in a screaming rush, locking him away in its white noise. There was only himself and the machine, all speed and response.

It was the way racing affected him, melding his body with the Pod and engines until he was a part of both. Moment by moment, the symbiosis deepened, joining them, giving him insights and understandings that transcended his senses and knowledge, projecting him past the present and into a place others could not reach.

Approaching Arch Canyon, he bore down on the leaders, young face intense. Skimming the flats, he whipped past Aldar Beedo and sideslipped Clegg Holdfast. To one side, a fastclosing Ody Mandrell banked too hard over a sandy rise and caught his engine in the sand. Ody's racer cartwheeled in a spectacular twisting of engines and Pod and exploded apart.

Anakin was only four racers back from Sebulba and could see the Dug's craft clearly in the distance.

Everything happened quickly after that.

The racers whipped tough Arch Canyon and out the other side in a ragged line, with Anakin narrowing the gap between himself and the others. Tusken Raiders, hiding in the rocks of the cliffs that formed the corner of Tusken Turn, got lucky and hit Teemto Pagalies. Teemto's racer simply exploded and was gone. Anakin flew through the vaporized wreckage in pursuit of the others. He passed Elan Mak and Habba Kee in a rush. Ahead, Mars Guo was closing on Sebulba, wary of the Dug, keeping down and away, trying to sneak past. Anakin drew nearer to both, leapfrogging sand dunes in a long depression, easing slowly up on Mars Guo.

Suddenly Sebulba reached out of his Pod's cockpit and released a ragged bit of metal directly into Mars Guo's left engine intake. Metal clashed violently against metal, and the damaged engine began to spew smoke and fire. Mars tried to hold the machine steady, but the failing engine bucked and lost power, causing the Pod to veer sharply into Anakin. The racers collided in a shriek of metal, and a leading edge of Mars Guo's vertical stabilizer snagged the Steelton line to Anakin's left engine and released the binding.

Instantly Anakin's Pod began to swing violently at the end of its single remaining line, whipsawing back and forth. The Radon - Ulzers continued to act in concert, locked together by the energy binders, but the racer was out of control. Anakin worked the stabilizer pedals with his feet, fighting to hold the Pod steady as it swung like a pendulum. The unhooked line snapped viciously in the wake of the engine's exhaust, threatening to tangle or snag on an outcropping and drag the racer down. Anakin groped along the floor of his cockpit, searching for the magnetic retriever. When he found it, he flicked on the power button and extended the retriever out to the left side, trying to make contact with the loose line. The effort forced him to pull back on the thruster bars to cut power, and he fell behind Sebulba once more. Elan Mak, Habba Kee, and now Obitoki as well swept by him, giving chase to the Dug.

Anakin glanced frantically over his shoulder. The bulk of the pack was closing on him once more.

After a dozen tries, he finally focused his concentration sufficiently to snag the loose engine line with the retriever and maneuver it back to its hook. Sweat and grit coated his face, and his jacket sleeve was ripped.

Casting down the retriever, he jammed the thruster bars forward once more.

Stabilized at the ends of the Steelton lines, the Pod held steady now as the Radon-Ulzers bucked, and the racer accelerated after the leaders.

Anakin caught Elan Mak first and slid around him easily. He was closing on Habba Kee when Obitoki tried to pass Sebulba.

The Dug waited until his rival had pulled alongside, then used the same tactic he had employed against Xelbree. Opening a small side vent in the left exhaust, he sent a gush of fire into the housing of Obitoki's right engine. Fuel in the lines caught fire and exploded, and Obitoki's racer dived nose first into the desert, sending a wide spray of grit everywhere.

Habba Kee flew into it just ahead of Anakin, low and tight to the ground. Momentarily blinded, he swerved the wrong way and caught a piece of one of Obitoki's engines where it jutted from the sand. Engines and Pod tangled and crashed in wild explosion. Anakin followed Habba Kee into the smoke and grit, blinded as well. A piece of steaming metal flew at him out of the haze, careening off his right engine housing and barely missing his head. But the boy was seeing with more than his eyes, sensing with his mind, calm and steady within himself. He could feel the danger waiting, and he worked the thruster bars smoothly, sliding past the wreckage.

Then he was in the clear again and bearing down on Sebulba. He caught the Dug as they screamed past the arena and under the finish arch for the start of the third and final lap.

In his mind, Anakin could see Qui-Gon and Jar Jar watching him; Kitster, standing in the crew pits, his friend cheering wildly, and R2-D2 and C-3PO, the former beeping, the latter nattering back at him in response; Padme, her beautiful face framed with worry; and his sister and mother, their eyes filled with terror. Buffy holding Dawn in an embrace trying to comfort their sister. He could see them all, as if he were standing among them, standing outside himself, watching the race...

He blocked their faces away, banished the images from his thoughts, and focused everything on Sebulba.

They were speeding out of Arch Canyon when Sebulba decided to put an end to Anakin once and for all. The Dug knew where all the droid observation cams were situated. He knew the angles of placement and how to avoid giving himself away. Swinging his racer close to Anakin's, he opened the side vent on his exhaust and tried to scorch the boy's engine housing as he had done with Xelbree and Obitoki. But Anakin had fallen victim to that particular trick once before and was looking for it this time. He shifted just above the cutting flame and out of reach. When Sebulba tried to follow, Anakin dropped down again-but too far, momentarily losing control. His racer veered from the course right into a line of warning signs, sending them flying in all directions. Desperate to recover, he lifted the nose of his craft skyward, jammed his thruster bars forward, and accelerated. The Radon-Ulzers boomed, his racer gave a frightening lurch, and he leapfrogged right over Sebulba to take the lead.

On the viewing platform Buffy sensed something. She looked at Qui-Gon and noticed he was staring at the vidscreen watching the race. She then looked at Dawn and noticed something, "You can feel it, too."

Dawn looked at Buffy and in that instance she knew that Buffy was feeling what she was feeling. Not worry for Anakin. Something evil.

Qui-Gon looked over at the two of them, "Feel what?"

Buffy looked back at Qui-Gon, "Something dark, evil, out that way." Buffy pointed out in to the desert. "We both can feel it."

Qui-Gon looked at Dawn who nodded, "Interesting, very interesting. And the mystery that surrounds you two grows by leaps and bounds."

Down through the first set of caves and past Tusken Turn the racers tore, Anakin leading, Sebulba right on his tail. At speeds too great for maintaining proper control, the antagonists banked and angled as if safety were of no importance at all.

And finally burst into the clear once more.

Again, Sebulba tried to regain the lead, pushing for an opening. Anakin held him off, but then one of the horizontal stabilizers on the left engine began to shudder violently. A momentary vision of Sebulba hammering on his stabilizer just before the start of the race flashed through Anakin's mind.

He eased off on the thruster bars, jettisoned the stabilizer, and switched to an auxiliary mount. In the process, he was forced to give way. Sebulba raced past him to take command of the lead once more.

Time and space were running out on Anakin Skywalker. He shoved the thruster bars forward and went after the Dug. Sebulba saw him coming and fishtailed his Pod back and forth in front of the boy to keep him from passing. Over the courseway they sped, jockeying for position. Anakin tried everything he knew, but Sebulba was a seasoned veteran and was able to counter each attempt. Metta Drop flew past as the racers roared out of the dune hills and onto the final stretch of flats.

Finally Anakin shifted left, then right. But this time when Sebulba moved to block him, Anakin faked a third shift, drawing the Dug left again.

The instant Sebulba began his blocking move, Anakin jerked his racer hard to the right and nosed in beside the Dug.

Down the flat, open final stretch of the course the Podracers tore, side by side, the arena stands and warding statuary beginning to take shape ahead. Sebulba screamed in frustration and deliberately swerved his Pod into Anakin's. Infuriated by the boy's dogged persistence, he slammed into him, once, twice. But on the third strike, their steering rods caught, locking them together. Anakin fought with his controls, trying to break free, but the Pods were hooked fast. Sebulba laughed, jamming his racer against the boy's in an effort to force him into the ground. Anakin whipped the thruster bars forward and back, trying to disengage from the tangle. The Radon-Ulzers strained with the effort, and the steering rods groaned and bent.

Back on the viewing platform Dawn closed her eyes not wanting to watch her brother go splat.

Finally Anakin's rod broke completely, snapping of both the armature and the main horizontal stabilizer. The boy's Pod jerked and spun at the ends of the Steelton cables, shimmying with such force that Anakin would have been thrown from the Pod if he had not been strapped down.

But it was much worse for Sebulba. When Anakin's steering arm snapped, the Dug's Pod shot forward as if catapulted, collapsing the towlines, sending the engines screaming out of control. One engine slammed into a piece of the ancient statuary and disintegrated in flames. Then the second went, ramming into the sand and exploding in a massive fireball. The towing cables broke free, and the Dug's Pod was sent skidding through the flaming wreckage of the engines, twisting and bumping violently along the desert floor to a smoking stop. Sebulba extricated himself in a shrieking fit, throwing pieces of his ruined Pod in all directions only to discover that his pants were on fire.

On the viewing platform Buffy nudged Dawn, "It's ok Dawnie. He's safe in fact he's going to win the race. Sebulba's pod is out of commission."

Dawn opened her eyes and smiled.

Anakin Skywalker flew overhead, the exhausts from the big Radon-Ulzers sending sand and grit into the Dug's face in a stinging spray. Hanging on to maintain control as he crossed the finish line, he became, at nine years of age, the youngest winner ever of the Boonta Eve race.


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom

**Chapter 11: Freedom**

As the viewing platform he occupied with Buffy, Dawn, Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar slowly lowered, Qui-Gon watched the crowd surge toward Anakin's racer. The boy had brought the Pod to a skidding halt in the center of the raceway, shut down the Radon-Ulzers, and climbed out. Kitster had already reached him and was hugging him tightly, and R2-D2 and C-3PO were scuttling around them both. When the crowd converged moments later, they hoisted Anakin aloft and carried him away, chanting and shouting his name.

Qui-Gon exchanged a warm smile with Dawn and Shmi, nodding his approval of the boy's performance. Anakin Skywalker was special indeed.

The viewing platform settled in place smoothly, and its occupants off-loaded onto the raceway in a rush. Allowing his companions to join the celebration, the Jedi Master turned back toward the stands. Buffy was quickly on his heels. Ascending the stairways swiftly, they reached Watto's private box in minutes. A knot of aliens departed just in front of them, laughing and joking in several languages, counting fistfuls of currency and credits. Watto was staring out at the chanting crowd, hovering at the edge of the viewport, a dejected look on his wrinkled blue face.

The moment he caught sight of Qui-Gon, his dejection transformed, and he flew at the Jedi Master in undisguised fury.

"You! You swindled me!" He bounced in the air in front of Qui-Gon and Buffy, shaking with rage. "You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

Buffy simply laughed, "Greed my flying friend is never anyone's ally. It will always lead to ruin."

Qui-Gon smiled benignly. "Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Today wasn't your day." The smile dropped away. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hangar right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and the girl."

The Toydarian shoved his snout against Qui-Gon's nose. "You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!"

Buffy shook with anger and grabbed Watto, "Look you freaking toad. You will release my sister and her brother or you will deal with me. And believe me when I say you won't like the results."

Qui-Gon frowned, "Buffy be mindful of your feelings."

Buffy blinked and nodded letting Watto go.

Qui-Gon looked Watto up and down with a chilly stare. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they would be happy to settle the matter."

Watto jerked as if stung, his beady eyes filled with hate. "No, no! I want no more of your tricks." He gestured emphatically. "Take the boy! And the girl! Be gone!" He wheeled away and flew out of the box, body hunched beneath madly beating wings.

Buffy turned to look at Qui-Gon, "Thank you Master Jedi. If not for you I likely would have done something I would have regretted later."

Qui-Gon nodded, "It is alright Buffy. But be mindful of your feelings. Anger, fear, hate can lead to the Dark Side. Once down that path you would likely not be able to help your sister. I must ask you though not to tell Dawn or Anakin yet that they are free. I would like to reveal that to them and their mother at the same time."

Buffy nodded, "Of course. I assume you will be taking the Padme along with the parts back to the ship?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "And I assume you will wait with your sister."

Buffy nodded, "Of course, you know me all too well."

Within an hour, the arena had emptied, the racers had been stored or hauled away for repairs, and the main hangar left almost deserted.

Qui-Gon watched Anakin thoughtfully, standing to one side with Padme, Shmi, Buffy and Dawn as the boy, Jar Jar, R2-D2, and C-3PO moved busily over the Pod and engines. Could it be? he was wondering for what must have been the hundredth time, pondering the way the boy handled a Podracer, the maturity he exhibited, and the instincts he possessed. Was it possible? Of course was it possible they would even accept Buffy and Dawn. The two were linked that much he knew.

He shelved his questions for another time. It would be up to the Council to decide. Abruptly, he left the women, walking over to the boy and kneeling beside him.

"You're a bit worse for wear, Ani," he said softly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking him in the eyes, "but you did well." Smiling reassuringly, he wiped a patch of dirt off the boy's face. "There, good as new." He ruffled the boy's unruly hair and helped bind his injured arm.

Shmi, Buffy, Dawn and Padme joined them and were moved to give Anakin fresh hugs and kisses, checking him over carefully, touching his cheeks and forehead.

"Ah, gee... enough of this," the boy mumbled in embarrassment.

Shmi smiled, shaking her head. "It's so wonderful, Ani - what you've done here. Do you know? You've brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I'm proud of you too, little brother."

"We owe you everything," Padme added quickly, giving him an intense, warm look.

Anakin blushed scarlet. "Just feeling this good is worth anything," he declared, smiling back.

Qui-Gon walked over to where the hyperdrive parts were loaded on an antigrav repulsorsled harnessed to a pair of eopies. Watto had made delivery as promised, though not without considerable grumbling and a barrage of thinly veiled threats. Qui-Gon checked the container straps, glanced out into the midday heat, and walked back to the others.

"Padme, Jar Jar, let's go," he ordered abruptly. "We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

The group moved over to the eopies, laughing and talking. Padme hugged and kissed Anakin again. She then noticed Buffy was not moving to join them. "Buffy?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "I love you Padme, and you are my sister. But I love Dawn just a little bit more. I'm not leaving her ever again."

Padme nodded and walked over to Buffy and hugged her. "I wouldn't have expected anything less of you, Buffy. I will miss you." She then hugged Dawn, "Take care of our sister."

Dawn nodded, "I will."

Padme then climbed onto one of the eopies behind Qui-Gon, taking hold of his waist. Jar Jar swung onto the second animal and promptly slid off the other side, collapsing in a heap. R2-D2 beeped encouragingly as the Gungan tried again, this time managing to keep his seat. Goodbyes and thank-yous were exchanged, but it was an awkward moment for Anakin. He looked as if he wanted to say something to Padme, moving up beside her momentarily, staring up at her expectantly. But all he could manage was a sad, confused look.

Slowly, the eopies began to move off, leaving Anakin, Buffy, Dawn and Shmi standing with C-3PO, waving after them.

"I'll return the eopies by midday," Qui-Gon promised, calling over his shoulder.

Buffy nodded.

Padme did not look back at all.

Buffy let out a sigh and quickly ran up to the eopie that Padme and Qui-Gon were on and patted Padme's leg. Padme looked down with tears in her eyes and smiled at Buffy.

Anakin walked home with Buffy, Dawn, Shmi and C-3PO, still wrapped in the euphoria of his victory, but wrestling as well with his sadness over the departure of Padme. Buffy noticed Anakin's silence, "Everything will be alright in the end, Anakin."

Anakin looked up at the newest member of his family and nodded. Unable to sit still once he had walked his mother, Dawn and Buffy to their home, he placed C-3PO back in his bedroom, deactivated him, and went out again.

Qui-Gon had told him and Dawn they were relieved of any work today at Watto's, so he pretty much could do what he wanted until the Jedi returned. He gave no thought to what would happen then, wandering down toward Mos Espa Way, waving as his name was shouted out from every quarter on his journey, basking in the glow of his success. He still couldn't quite believe it, and yet it felt as if he had always known he would win this race. Kitster appeared, then Amee and Wald, and soon he was surrounded by a dozen others.

He was just approaching the connector to Mos Espa Way when a Rodian youngster, bigger than himself, blocked his way. Anakin had cheated, the Rodian sneered. He couldn't have won the Boonta Eve any other way. No slave could win anything. Anakin was on top of him so fast the bigger being barely had time to put up his arms in defense before he was on the ground.

Anakin was hitting him as hard and fast as he could, not thinking about anything but how angry he was, not even aware that the source of his anger had nothing to do with his victim and everything to do with losing Padme.

Then Qui-Gon, returned by now with the eopies, was looming over him. He pulled Anakin away, separating the two fighters, and demanded to know what this was all about. Somewhat sheepishly, but still angry, Anakin told him. Qui-Gon studied him carefully, disappointment registering on his broad features. He fixed the young Rodian with his gaze and asked him if he still believed Anakin had cheated. The youngster, glowering at Anakin, said he did.

Qui-Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and steered him away from the crowd, not saying anything until they were out of hearing.

"You know, Ani," he said then, his deep voice thoughtful, "fighting didn't change his opinion. The opinions of others, whether you agree with them or not, are something you have to learn to tolerate."

He walked the boy back toward his home, counseling him quietly about the way life worked, hand resting on his shoulder in a way that made Anakin feel comforted. As they neared the boy's home, the Jedi reached beneath his poncho and produced a leather pouch filled with credits.

"These are yours," he announced. "I sold the Pod." He pursed his lips.

"To a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin accepted the bag, grinning broadly, the fight and its cause forgotten.

He ran up the steps to his door and burst through, Qui-Gon following silently. "Mom, Dawn!" he cried out as they and Buffy appeared to greet him. "Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!"

Anakin produced the leather pouch and dropped it into her hands, enjoying the startled look on Shmi's face. "Oh, my goodness!" Shmi breathed softly, staring down at the bulging pouch. "Ani, that's wonderful!"

Her eyes lifted quickly to meet Qui-Gon's. The Jedi stepped forward, holding her gaze. "Ani and Dawn have been freed," he said.

The boy's eyes went wide. "What?"

Qui-Gon glanced down at him. "You and Dawn are no longer slaves."

Dawn's mouth just dropped. The moment she had dreamed about for 2 years had finally come. She didn't know what to say, she looked to Buffy who smiled and nodded. Dawn hugged her sister and smiled. She then looked at Shmi, "What about, mom?"

Buffy sighed, "I am sorry, Shmi. Watto wouldn't have it. We tried to get all three of you free. I promise you this that I will find a way and I will come back and free you. I owe you that much for watching out for my sister."

Shmi smiled sadly at Buffy and hugged her, "Thank you, but you don't need to do that."

Buffy laughed, "I may not need to, but I want to."

Shmi turned to Qui-Gon, her eyes bright and expectant. "Will you take them with you? Are they to become a Jedi?"

Anakin beamed at the suggestion, wheeling quickly on Qui-Gon, waiting for his answer.

The Jedi Master hesitated. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, Ani, but you may not be accepted by the Council. You Dawn as well as Buffy are also strong in the Force, not as strong as Ani of course. Still neither of you may be accepted either."

Dawn simply nodded.

Anakin heard what he wanted to hear, blocking away everything else, seeing the possibilities that had fueled his hopes and dreams for so long come alive in a single moment.

"A Jedi!" Anakin gasped. "You mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything!"

Qui-Gon knelt before the boy, his face somber. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be easy. It will be a challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

Anakin shook his head quickly. "But it's what I want! It's what I've always dreamed about!" He looked quickly to his mother. "Can I go, Mom?"

But Qui-Gon drew him back with a touch. "This path has been placed before you, Ani. The choice to take it must be yours alone."

Anakin's gaze returned to Qui-Gon. "I want to go," he said.

"Then pack your things," the Jedi Master advised. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" the boy shouted, jumping up and down, anxious already to be on his way. He rushed to his mother and hugged her as hard as he could manage, then broke away for his bedroom.

Dawn watched Buffy not sure what to do, "Buffy?"

Buffy smiled, "If you want to stay I will stay. But before you decide think about Anakin. You have come to love him as I love you. Could you let him go off knowing you might not see him again? Or would you rather go and watch over him?"

Dawn smiled and hugged her sister before turning to Shmi, "Mom, I will watch over him, I promise you. You know that I had another mother before you, but I love you as much I do her. So I make that promise with a happy heart."

Shmi smiled and nodded, "Dawn you better go pack as well. I want to say goodbye to your sister." Dawn nodded and left for her room. "Buffy we've never met before yesterday, and I've only heard of you from what little Dawn has told me. But with what you and Qui-Gon did today in freeing them, I feel that I have another daughter. No don't say it I know you don't know me, and can't think of me as your mom, and I don't expect you too. Anyways take care of them for me, please. It will make me happy to know that their being watched over by someone as caring as you are."

Buffy nodded, "I would be honored."


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving Tatooine

**Chapter 12: Leaving Tatooine**

Anakin and Dawn said good-bye to their mother and walked out the door with Buffy and Qui-Gon, They had gotten barely a dozen meters from his home when Kitster, who had trailed them back from the fight, came rushing up to him.

"Where are you going, Ani?" Kitster asked doubtfully. Anakin took a deep breath. "Dawn and I have been freed, Kitster. We're going away with Qui-Gon. On a spaceship."

Kitster's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened in a silent exclamation. Anakin fished in his pockets and came out with a handful of credits, which he shoved at his friend. "Here. These are for you."

Kitster's dark face looked down at the credits, then back up at Anakin. "Do you have to go, Ani? Do you have to? Can't you stay? Annie, you're a hero!"

Anakin swallowed hard. "I..." He glanced past Kitster to his mother, still standing in the doorway looking after him, then down to where Qui-Gon was waiting. He shook his head. "I can't."

Kitster nodded. "Well."

"Well," Anakin repeated, looking at him.

"Thanks for everything, Ani," the other boy said. There were tears in his eyes as he accepted the credits. "You're my best friend."

Anakin bit his lip. "I won't forget."

Dawn nodded, "I won't let him forget either, Kitster."

Anakin hugged Kitster impulsively, then broke away and raced toward Qui-Gon. Dawn and Buffy followed behind him. But before Anakin reached Qui-Gon, he glanced back one more time at his mother. Seeing her standing in the doorway brought him about. He stood there momentarily, undecided, conflicting emotions tearing at him. Then his already shaky resolve collapsed altogether, and he raced back to her. By the time he reached her, he was crying freely.

Dawn walked back to stand beside Anakin.

"I can't do it, Mom," Anakin whispered, clinging to her. "I just can't!" He was shaking, wracked with sobs, disintegrating inside so quickly that all he could think about was holding on to her.

Shmi let him do so for a moment, comforting him with her warmth, then backed him away. She knelt before him, her worn face solemn. "Ani, remember when you climbed that dune in order to chase the banthas away so they wouldn't be shot? You were only five. Remember how you-collapsed several times in the heat, exhausted, thinking you couldn't do it, that it was too hard?"

Anakin nodded, his face streaked with tears. Shmi held his gaze. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. But I know how strong you are, Annie. I know you can do this. Besides you have your sister with you. And as long as Dawn is there you will have me there as well."

"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked in desperation, giving voice to the worst of his fears.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked quietly.

Anakin shook his head doubtfully. "I don't know. Yes, I guess."

Shmi nodded. "Then it will happen, Ani."

Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself. He had stopped crying now, and he wiped the dampness of his tears from his face.

"I will become a Jedi," he declared in a small voice. "And I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise."

"No matter where you are, my love will be with you," Shmi told him, her kind face bent close to his. "With both of you." Dawn smiled and hugged Shmi. "Now be brave, and don't look back."

"I love you, Mom," Anakin said.

Shmi hugged him one final time, then turned him around so he was facing away from her. "Don't look back, Ani," she whispered.

Dawn let out a sigh, "I love you, too." Shmi smiled and hugged Dawn. "Bye, mom." She too turned to face Qui-Gon and Buffy.

Shmi gave Anakin a small push, and he strode determinedly away, shouldering his pack, keeping his eyes fixed on a point well past where Qui-Gon and Buffy stood waiting. Dawn took Anakin's hand in hers and they walked toward that point without slowing, marching right past the Jedi Master and Buffy, fighting back the tears that threatened to come yet again.

They went to Watto's shop first, where the Toydarian had completed the forms necessary to assure Anakin and Dawn's freedom. The transmitters that bound Anakin and Dawn to their lives of slavery were deactivated permanently. They would be removed surgically at a later date. Watto was still grumbling about the unfairness of things as they left him and went back out into the street.

Anakin and Qui-Gon walked in silence down a series of side streets, the boy's eyes taking in familiar sights he would not soon see again, remembering his life here, saying good-bye.

Buffy and Dawn walked behind them talking about their lives filling in each other on what had happened since they had been split up.

Anakin, Buffy and Dawn were not paying much attention when Qui-Gon swung about with such swiftness it caught them completely by surprise. Down swept the Jedi's lightsaber in a brilliant arc, cutting through the shadows between two buildings, clashing momentarily with something made of metal that shattered in the wake of the weapon's passing.

Qui-Gon clicked off the lightsaber and knelt to inspect a cluster of metal parts still sparking and fizzing in the sand. The acrid smell of ozone and burning insulation hung in the dry air. "What is it?" the boy asked, peering over his shoulder.

Qui-Gon rose. "Probe droid. Very unusual. Not like anything I've seen before." He glanced about worriedly, eyes sharp and bright as he cast up and down the street.

"Come on, Ani, Buffy, Dawn," he ordered, and they moved quickly away.

Qui-Gon Jinn took them out of Mos Espa swiftly, hurrying through the crowded streets to the less populated outskirts. All the while, his eyes and mind were searching, the landscape of Tatooine, the latter the landscape of the Force.

Once out on the desert, in the open, they picked up the pace. The Queen's transport came into view, a dark shape just ahead, a haven of safety. He heard Anakin call out to him, the boy working hard to keep up, but beginning to fall behind.

Glancing over his shoulder to give his response and offer encouragement, Qui-Gon caught sight of two speeders and their dark-cloaked riders bearing down on them. He noted that Buffy saw them also.

Buffy looked at Dawn, "Dawn, drop."

"Drop, Anakin!" Qui-Gon shouted, wheeling about.

Anakin and Dawn threw themselves facedown, flattening against the sand as the speeders whipped overhead, barely missing them as they bore down on Qui-Gon and Buffy. The Jedi Master already had his lightsaber out, the blade activated, the weapon held before him in two hands.

Buffy looked as two speeder bikes came at them before the figures jumped off them. Buffy recognized the woman next to the horned man. "Glory."

Glorificus smiled evilly, "Ah Slayer, how I wondered what happened to you."

Dawn pulled Anakin up and pulled him into the ship. A moment later Obi-wan came out and stood next to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber from under his cloak and activated it. Qui-Gon looked to Buffy, "Get on the ship. Tell them to take off."

Buffy raced past the combatants for the Naboo spacecraft. She ran up the ramp and bounded onto the ship. Just inside the hatchway, she found Padme and a Capt. Panaka. "Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in trouble they want us to take off."

They rushed down the hallway into the cockpit, past Anakin and Dawn.

"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in trouble," Padme announced quickly.

Buffy nodded, "He says to take off,"

Ric Olie looked to Buffy and nodded, "Of course, Madam Protector."

Buffy made her way back to the loading ramp. She watched as the Jedi fought with the assailants. She was about to join them when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped on to the ramp and entered the ship.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had barely managed to scramble up the rampway and into the interior of the ship before the hatch sealed and the Nubian began to accelerate.

As the ship flew into the atmosphere Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat next to Buffy and Dawn. "The woman knew you. She called you Slayer. I thought it was only the two of you that came through the portal from your world."

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon confused. Before he was able to ask what he was thinking Qui-Gon asked him to stay quiet and that he would fill in Obi-Wan later.

Buffy sighed, "Yes I thought we had been the only ones. When we woke up on Mustafar we were alone. Glory must have come through also and was gone before we woke up."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Is that her name, Glory?"

"No, it's actually Glorificus. We shortened it to Glory, it sounds much easier on the tongue."

Qui-Gon shook his head; he had heard stories of a Darth Glorificus on some of the worlds he and Obi-Wan had been to. But he had dismissed them as it had been believed that the Sith had long been extinct. "Regardless she as well as her companion was well versed in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen. She may originally have been after the Queen as well. But I believe she is now after you Buffy."

"Do you think they'll follow us?" Anakin asked quickly.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," Qui-Gon replied, sidestepping the question. "But I have no doubt they know our destination. If they found us once, they can find us again."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon advised, straightening himself, drawing their attention back to him. "Anakin and Dawn Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The boy beamed. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi Knight, too, aren't you?"

Dawn shook her head, "Really, Ani."

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way down the hall to the cockpit, leaving Buffy and Dawn alone.

Dawn sighs, "This is not good is it? Glory being here."

Buffy nods, "No it's not. We must be on our guard. I have to agree with Qui-Gon that while Glory may originally been after the Queen. She is now likely after us, now that she knows we're here. I can see her seeking revenge on at least me for trying to keep her from going home."

Dawn nodded, "I think you're right."

Later that night Anakin Skywalker sat shivering in a corner of the central chamber, trying to decide what he should do to get warm. Even with Dawn huddled against him, fast asleep, he was still cold.

Anakin stared into the darkness, willing himself to move, to overcome his inertia. But his dreams haunted him still. He found himself thinking of his mother and home. Even though he had Dawn with him he still missed Shmi. He had thought it would get better once he was away, but it hadn't.

Everything reminded him of her, and if he tried to close his eyes against those memories, he found her face waiting for him, suspended in the darkness of his thoughts, anxious and worn.

Tears came to his eyes, unbidden. Maybe he had made a mistake by coming. Maybe he should go home. Except he couldn't now. Maybe not ever again.

Dawn woke to see Anakin crying, she shifted her body and pulled her brother into an embrace. "It's ok, Ani." She knew why he was crying. It was after all what she had done many a night after being separated from Buffy.

Dawn looked up and noticed two figures enter the room, she and Anakin watched the light of a viewscreen illuminate Padme and Buffy's faces. Standing as if carved from stone, Padme clicked on a recording and stood watching the replay of Sio Bibble's plea to Queen Amidala to come home, to save her people from starvation, to help them in their time of need. Padme and Buffy watched it all the way through, then shut it off again and stood staring at nothing, their heads bent.

"They will be alright, Padme. The best thing you can do for our people is to get to Coruscant." Buffy said.

Padme looked up at Buffy, "I know, Buffy. Still my heart is heavy with grief for our people."

Buffy smiled and gave Padme a quick hug. "I know, it shows you care. It is why you were elected in the first place." Suddenly Buffy sensed something and turned to face Anakin and Dawn, "Dawn what are you doing out bed?"

Dawn smiled, "Ani was having trouble sleeping. I decided to give him some company." She looked at Padme. "Buffy told me a little about you while we were on Tatooine. I wanted to tell you thanks for watching out for my sister."

Padme smiled at Dawn, "It was my pleasure. I am just happy that the two of you are reunited now." She looked to Anakin. "Are you all right, Ani?"

"It's very cold," Anakin managed to whisper.

Padme looked to Dawn and smiled knowing the real reason Dawn was out of bed. She removed her heavy overjacket, wrapping it around his shoulders and tucking it about him. "You're from a warm planet, Ani. Space is cold."

Anakin nodded, pulling the jacket tighter. He brushed at his eyes. "You seem sad," he said.

Padme looked up at Buffy and let out a sigh, "The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or else..." She trailed off, unwilling to speak the words. "I'm not sure what will happen," she finished, her voice distant, her eyes sliding away from his to fix on something else.

Buffy sighs, "Padme everything will be alright, you'll see."

Padme looked up at Buffy and nodded. Still she was worried, as she knew Buffy was as well. In the time they had been together they had gotten good at reading each other. Padme knew that the face Buffy showed was not the face she actually wore.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to me, either," Anakin admitted worriedly. "I don't know if I'll ever see-" He stopped, his throat tightening, the words fading away into silence. He took a deep breath, furrowed his brow, and reached into his pocket. "Here," he said, "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. Take it. It will bring you good fortune." He handed her an intricately carved wooden pendant.

Padme studied it a moment, face lowered in shadow, then slipped it around her neck. "It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you." Her face lifted to his with a smile. "How could I forget my future husband?" She looked down at the pendant, fingering it thoughtfully. "Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Ani. My caring for you will not be one of them."

The boy nodded, swallowing. "I know. And I won't stop caring for you, either. Only, I miss - "

Dawn let out a sigh, "We both miss mom. Ani a little more than I."

Anakin nodded, wiping at his face, unable to speak a word as Dawn drew him against her and held him close.

Buffy smiled at her sister, "Come on Padme. Let us leave these two. I think they need to be alone for a while."

Padme looked up at Buffy and nodded. She stood and walked with Buffy out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Coruscant Pt 1

**Chapter 13: Coruscant Pt. 1**

The ship docked with a soft bump on the landing platform. The Queen was waiting in the main corridor with her retinue of handmaidens, guards, Buffy, Dawn, and Captain Panaka. The hatch slid open, and the Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker, and Jar Jar Binks exited into the sunlight of Coruscant.

Two men of the Republic Senate stood at the end of the ramp, flanked by a contingent of Republic guards. The Jedi approached the pair and bowed formally in greeting. Anakin and Jar Jar were quick to do the same, though.

Now Queen Amidala descended the ramp. Her handmaidens surrounded her, wrapped in their cloaks of crimson, faces barely visible in the shadows of their drawn hoods.

Buffy followed behind the rest of the Queen's handmaiden's, she once again was wearing her handmaiden robes. Though unlike the others the hood was down yet again, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She looked out over Coruscant landscape and was shocked at what she saw.

Queen Amidala stopped before the two men who waited.

Senator Palpatine, bowed in welcome. "It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Buffy walked to the edge of the platform and looked over the edge, "Well what do you know."

Padme coughed and Buffy looked at her as she mouthed, "Sorry."

Padme smiled and nodded as she mouthed, "Its ok."

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum said,. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief."

The Queen held his gaze. "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," Palpatine said as he lead the Queen towards an air taxi. He turned and noticed Buffy was standing near the edge still looking out at the city. He walked over to her. "You are Buffy Naberrie are you, not?"

Buffy nodded, "And you would be Senator Palpatine of Naboo."

Palpatine nodded, "The Queen has told me much about you over the last few months. It is my hope that you will enjoy your stay on Coruscant."

Buffy nodded, "Thank you Senator. For now I think I should return to my duties, before my young wards go and do something to embarrass me."

"Your wards?" Palpatine asked confused.

Buffy pointed towards Dawn and Anakin. "My sister and her adopted brother."

Palpatine nodded and left her. Qui-Gon came over to Buffy, "I am going to the temple with Obi-Wan. I would like you to take Dawn and Anakin and go with the Queen for now. We will come get the three of you later."

Buffy nodded and walked over to Dawn and Anakin and then motioned for them to follow her.

Moving into the air shuttle with the Queen; Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Jar Jar settled quietly into place in the very back seat.

"Me not feelen too good 'bout being here, Ani," the Gungan whispered doubtfully.

Dawn looked at Buffy, "Neither am I."

Buffy smiles, "It will be alright. Remember I am a person of importance in the Queen's court. I will let no harm come to either you or Anakin."

They flew only a short distance to a cluster of buildings. There, they disembarked and were escorted by Palpatine to his quarters, a portion of which had been made ready for the Queen and her entourage.

Dawn, Anakin and Jar Jar were even given a room.

Dawn looked to Buffy as she saw her follow the Queen, "Where are you going?"

Buffy smiled, "Till I am released from my duty I am still the Queen's Protector. I won't be far. You have a comlink and can contact me if you need me."

Dawn nodded as she watched Buffy follow the Queen.

After a time, they were collected by Buffy and escorted to a waiting room situated outside what appeared to be Palpatine's office. "Wait here," Buffy instructed as she entered the office.

The conversation within the office seemed decidedly one-sided, Senator Palpatine gesturing animatedly as he stalked the room, the Queen as still as stone. Buffy bowed before the Queen and took her place beside her.

Palpatine stopped moving and was standing before the Queen and Buffy, shaking his head. "The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good-no civility, only politics. It's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty. There is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

Padme was silent a moment. "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope."

"If I may say so, Your Majesty," the senator replied, "the chancellor has little real power. He is mired in baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

Buffy nods, "What options do we have, Senator?"

Palpatine looked to Buffy, he knew she was the Queen's Protector and unofficial advisor. So he didn't readily dismiss the question. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger supreme chancellor-one who could take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws, and give us justice. Your Highness, you could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Padme did not seem convinced. "Valorum has been our strongest supporter. Is there no other way?"

Palpatine stood before her. "Our only other choice would be to submit the matter to the courts-"

"There is no time for that," Padme interrupted quickly. "The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying-more and more each day. We must do something quickly. We must stop the Trade Federation before this gets any worse."

Palpatine gave Padme a stern look. "To be realistic about the matter, Your Highness, I believe we are going to have to accept Trade Federation control as an accomplished fact-for the time being, at least."

Padme shook her head slowly. "That is something I cannot do, Senator."

In the Jedi Temple Qui-Gon brought his eyes to Mace Windu and Yoda, the ones he must convince, the ones most respected and powerful of those who sat in judgment. "My conclusion," he finished quietly, his story completed, "is that the two who attacked us on Tatooine are Sith Lords."

The silence that followed was palpable. Then there was a stirring of brown robes, a shifting of bodies and limbs. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced.

"Two Sith Lords?" Mace Windu repeated with a growl, leaning forward.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped irritably, not bothering to hide his dismay at the suggestion. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium!"

"Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved," Yoda observed in his soft, gravelly voice.

Mace Windu leaned back heavily, his strong brow furrowing. "This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said with a small snort.

"Discover who these assassins are, we must."

"Perhaps they will reveal themselves again," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod to Qui-Gon.

"Yes," Mace Windu agreed. "This attack was with purpose, that much is clear. The Queen was their target. Since they failed once, they may try again."

Yoda lifted one skinny arm, pointing at Qui-Gon. "With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her, you must." The others murmured their approval, evidencing the confidence they felt in the Jedi Master's abilities. Still Qui-Gon said nothing.

"We shall use all our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker," Mace Windu advised. One hand lifted in dismissal. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda echoed.

Qui-Gon finally spoke up, "I do not believe the Sith have been gone as long as we believed. The woman was name Glorificus. I have heard rumors on several planets of a Darth Glorificus. Though the rumors stopped some years ago."

Windu shook his head, "And you know her name how?"

Qui-Gon handed Windu a datachip, "On Naboo I met a young woman, Buffy Naberrie. On the datachip contains her entire story. She was the one who identified Glorificus. I would like you all to view the information on the datachip before I continue."

Windu nodded and inserted the datachip into a reader. Then he read its contents before giving it to the other Jedi Masters. "That is an interesting story. Still we know that alternate dimensions do not exist."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I am not so sure, Master Windu. Regardless there is some information that is corroborated by the story. First of that she has a sister. This is where things get unusual. I did a DNA comparison of Buffy and her sister. The computer said they were related, but it couldn't determine if they were sisters or mother and daughter."

Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head, "That is impossible. It is an exact science it should be able to determine how they are related."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Normally it would. But go back to Buffy's story for a second. It said that Dawn had been given to Buffy to be her sister. Buffy even considers Dawn to be her sister. But Dawn was created from Buffy, using Buffy's blood and DNA. If the story is true, as I believe it is. It would explain why the computer couldn't determine. In essence Buffy and Dawn are sisters, because of their memories. But since Dawn was created using Buffy's blood and DNA she is also Buffy's daughter. Much the same way that each of us are the children of the parents that gave birth to us."

Yoda nodded, "Indisputable that evidence is. More you have to say about them, you do?"

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda and nodded, "I also had Obi-Wan run a midichlorian count. As everyone here knows even twins do not have the exact same count. But Buffy and Dawn have the exact same count. I do have the results here if you want to see them. The count is almost as high as Master Yoda's at 13,000 each."

Windu stood and walked over to Qui-Gon accepting the midichlorian results, "Troubling this is for two individuals so related they are yet they have the same count. I assume you have a hypothesis on this as well?"

"Yes and it goes back to the story Buffy told me. Dawn was created from Buffy. So in essence they are the same person. A logical conclusion is that they share more than just blood and DNA.

They are force sensitive. In fact they share a force bond so strong that together they can manipulate the force through the other. I have witnessed it myself. They sensed the two Sith Lords long before their presence was made known to me or my Padawan."

Yoda nodded, "While adults we normally do not accept to be trained. Test them we should. If what you say is true a difficult decision we have to make. More have you to say, Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"With your permission, my Master," the Jedi replied, gaze steady. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda's eyes widened slightly. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace Windu asked quickly.

Qui-Gon went on to explain about Anakin.

In Palpatine's office… "It is time to be going, Your Majesty," Senator Palpatine advised, moving to gather up a pile of data cards from his desk.

Padme rose, and Anakin hurried back to his seat beside Dawn and Jar Jar, giving the Gungan another warning glance for good measure. Jar Jar looked hurt.

"Me not gonna tell dem," he protested.

Dawn shook her head.

A moment later Palpatine ushered Padme and her handmaidens from his office and into the antechamber where the Anakin, Dawn and the Gungan sat waiting.

The senator went by them without a glance and was out the door immediately.

Padme slowed just a fraction as she passed Anakin.

"Come with us," Buffy said without looking at them, her voice a whisper. "This time you won't have to listen from behind a door."

Anakin and Jar Jar exchanged a startled, chagrined look.

Dawn rolled her eyes, she had been sure Buffy would have noticed Anakin listening.

Anakin, Jar Jar and Dawn then rose and followed after Buffy.


	14. Chapter 14: Coruscant Pt 2

**Chapter 14: Coruscant Pt. 2**

While the others waited without, Queen Amidala, accompanied by her handmaidens and Buffy, retreated to her chambers long enough to change into yet another ensemble.

"Please lead the way," Padme requested of Palpatine,

Buffy beckoned Anakin, Dawn, and Jar Jar to accompany them.

They walked from Palpatine's quarters down a series of corridors that connected to other chambers and, eventually, to other buildings.

When they reached the Senate chamber, Dawn looked at Buffy astonished at what she was seeing. The chamber had the look of an arena, circular and massive, with doors opening off exterior rampways at various levels above the main floor.

Dawn leaned to Buffy and whispered, "This place is like, wow."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I've seen holoimages of the Senate but seeing it in person I have to agree," she whispered back.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion, Your Majesty," Senator Palpatine was saying to the Queen, "I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this session and call for the election of a new supreme chancellor."

Padme did not look at him, continuing to advance toward the Naboo box. "I wish I had your confidence in this proposal, Senator," she replied quietly.

"You must force a new election for supreme chancellor," Palpatine pressed. "I promise you there are many who will support us. It is our best chance." He glanced toward the podium and Valorum. "Our only chance."

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" she asked quietly.

Palpatine shook his head, his highbrow furrowing. "He is distracted. He is afraid. He will be of no help."

Padme looked to Buffy, "Buffy your thoughts?"

Buffy bowed and moved beside Padme, "In this I agree with Senator Palpatine. If it comes to it we will need someone who will side with us for the freedom of our people, Your Highness."

Rabe handed a small viewscreen to Dawn and motioned for them to wait where they were. Stepping into the Senate box with Palpatine, Padme was joined by her handmaidens, Buffy and Panaka.

Anakin was disappointed at not being included, but grateful when he discovered that the viewscreen Rabe had provided allowed him to see and hear what was happening in the Naboo box.

"She's going to ask the Senate for help, Dawnie, Jar Jar," he whispered, leaning over excitedly. "What do you think?"

The Gungan wrinkled up his billed mouth and shook his floppy-eared head. "Me think dis bombad, Ani. Too many peoples to be agreeing on da one thing."

Dawn shook her head, "That is the way democracy works, Jar Jar."

The Naboo box detached from its docking and floated a short distance toward the supreme chancellor's podium, waiting for permission to advance all the way.

Valorum nodded his head in the direction of Palpatine. "The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo box glided to the center of the arena, and Palpatine rose to his feet, taking in the assemblage with a slow sweeping gaze that drew all eyes toward his.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate," his voice boomed, quieting the chamber. "A tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Naboo. We have become caught up in a dispute, one of which you are all well aware. It began with a taxation of trade routes and has evolved into an oppressive and lawless occupation of a peaceful world. The Trade Federation bears responsibility for this injustice and must be made to answer..."

A second box was rushing forward by now, this one bearing the markings of the Trade Federation and occupied by the Federation's senator, Lott Dod, and a handful of trade barons in attendance.

"This is outrageous!" the Trade Federation senator thundered, gesturing toward the podium and Valorum. "I object to Senator Palpatine's ridiculous assertions and ask that he be silenced at once!"

Valorum's head swiveled briefly in Lott Dod's direction and one hand lifted. "The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Return to your station."

"To state our allegations in full," Palpatine continued, "I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of the Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Palpatine stepped aside, and Padme rose to a light scattering of applause. Moving to the front of the box, she faced Valorum. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Supreme Chancellor Valorum. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. In repudiation and violation of the laws of the Republic, the Naboo have been invaded and subjugated by force by droid armies of the Trade Federation-"

Lott Dod was on his feet again, voice raised angrily. "I object! This is nonsense! Where is the proof? I recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth of these allegations."

Valorum shook his head. "Overruled."

Lott Dod sighed. "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without granting our request for an impartial observation. It is against all the rules of procedure!"

A third box glided forward to join those of Naboo and the Trade Federation. The chair recognized Aks Moe, the senator from the planet of Malastare. "The senator from Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission, once requested, must be appointed, where there is a dispute of the sort we have encountered here. It is the law."

Valorum hesitated. "The point is..." He trailed off uncertainly, left the sentence unfinished, and turned to confer with his vice chair, identified on the printed register as Mas Amedda.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Palpatine whispered.

Buffy shook her head, "Is there nothing that can be done, Senator?"

Palpatine sighed, "No. I believe the only course of action now is a vote of no confidence."

Valorum had moved back to the podium, a worn look on his face. "The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion in order to allow a Senate commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Padme stiffened in surprise, and when she spoke, her voice was edged with anger and determination. "I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I was not elected Queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in committee. If the chancellor is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in the supreme chancellor."

Voices rose immediately in response, some in support, some in protest. Valorum stood speechless at the podium, stunned and disbelieving. He stared at Amidala, his face etched in sudden shock as the impact of her words registered.

Padme faced him boldly, waiting.

Mas Amedda moved in front of Valorum, taking charge of the podium. "Order! We shall have order!"

The assembly quieted then, and the delegates reseated themselves, responding to Amedda's command.

A new box floated to the center of the chamber, and the vice chair recognized Edcel Bar Gan, the senator from Roona. "Roona seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," Bar Gan intoned in a sibilant voice.

Mas Amedda did not look pleased. "The motion has been seconded."

"There must be no delays," Aks Moe of Malastare declared in a loud voice, drawing Mas Amedda's attention back to him. "The motion is on the floor and must be voted on at once."

Lott Dod was back on his feet. "I move the motion be sent to the procedures committee for further study-"

The Republic Senate erupted anew, chanting loudly, "Vote now! Vote now!"

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us," Palpatine announced quietly to the Queen. "Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect a new chancellor, a strong chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy be ignored..."

Mas Amedda was back at the podium, addressing the chamber. "The supreme chancellor requests a recess."


	15. Chapter 15: Coruscant Pt 3

**Chapter 15: Coruscant Pt. 3**.

Less than an hour later, Anakin burst through the open doors of the Queen's antechamber in search of Padme and Buffy and found himself face-to-face with Amidala.

"Excuse me," Anakin said quickly. "Your Majesty."

Padme nodded silently, white face smooth and perfect.

"I was looking for Buffy and Padme," Anakin said. "Qui-Gon says he will take me, Dawn and Buffy before the Jedi Council. I wanted Padme to know and he bid me to come get Buffy."

A small smile flitted across the Queen's painted lips. "Padme isn't here, Anakin. I sent her on an errand." She turned to Buffy, "You are released Buffy. Good luck."

"Thank you your Majesty." Buffy said as she bowed before Padme. She then moved over next to Anakin.

"Oh," Anakin said quietly.

"But I will give her your message." Padme said.

Anakin grinned. "Maybe I will become a Jedi Knight!"

Padme nodded. "Maybe you will."

"I think Padme would like that." Anakin said.

Padme smiled, "I think she would, too."

Anakin backed away. "I didn't mean to..."

"Good luck, Anakin," the Queen said softly. "Do well."

Anakin wheeled away with a broad smile. And then he and Buffy were out the door.

The day passed quickly for Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and sunset found them standing together on a balcony outside the Jedi Temple overlooking Coruscant.

"They will not pass the Council's tests, Master," Obi-Wan said softly, "and you know it. All three of them are far too old."

Qui-Gon kept his gaze directed toward the sunset. "Anakin, Buffy and Dawn will become Jedi, I promise you."

Buffy and Dawn tried not to listen to the conversation, but it was hard not to as the Jedi were not being overly quiet.

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. "Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again."

"I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. Would you have me be any other way?" Qui-Gon said.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. You deserve to be sitting on the Council." Obi-Wan's frustration surfaced in a burst of momentary anger. "They will not go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon Jinn studied him a moment, then smiled. "You still have much to learn, my young Padawan."

Anakin came out a moment later and Dawn went inside.

Inside Dawn faced the Jedi Council.

Mace Windu was looking at a screen Dawn could not see, and she was giving names to images that flashed across its liquid surface.

Images appeared in Dawn's mind with speed

"A bantha. A hyperdrive. A proton blaster." The images whizzed through her mind as she named them off. "A Republic cruiser. A Rodian cup. A Hutt speeder."

In the hallway Buffy spoke up suddenly, "Bantha, Hyperdrive, Proton Blaster, Republic Cruiser, Rodian Cup, Hutt Speeder."

Qui-Gon looked at Buffy, "Why did you say those words?"

Buffy shrugged, "I just saw these images passing through my mind."

Qui-Gon nodded thinking she may have seen the images from Dawn's test.

Inside the Council chambers the screen went blank, and Mace looked up, at the girl.

"Good, good, young one," the wizened alien called Yoda praised. "How feel you?"

Dawn sighs, "Afraid I guess."

Yoda nods, "Why afraid are you?"

"My sister, Buffy was part of a Council back on our home planet. They considered her a tool instead of a person. Someone to fight their battles for them I guess I'm afraid you all will be the same."

Yoda nods, "Do not worry. We are not like them."

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace Windu asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't think so," Dawn answered, then hesitated. She had promised Buffy to live but she wasn't sure if she should tell them that."

Yoda blinked and his long ears cocked forward. "See through you, we can," he said quietly.

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace Windu said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stroked his beard. "Your thoughts dwell on your mother and your sister."

"I miss her." Dawn said. "Just as I missed Buffy while we were separated."

Yoda exchanged glances with several others on the Council. "Afraid to lose your sister, I think."

Dawn sighed. "What's that got to do with anything?" she asked defensively.

Yoda's sleepy eyes fixed on her. "Everything. To the dark side, fear leads. To anger and to hate. To suffering."

"I am not afraid!" Dawn said.

Yoda did not seem to hear her. "The deepest commitment, a Jedi must have. The most serious mind."

Dawn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am not afraid."

Yoda studied Dawn a moment. "Then continue, we will."

A few moments later Dawn came out, "Your turn Buffy."

Buffy nodded and was followed in by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Windu looked at Qui-Gon, "Yes?"

Qui-Gon bowed, "I am sorry Masters. I wanted to report on something I witnessed outside with Miss Naberrie. I believe she may have seen the images from Miss Skywalkers' test. We were talking and she started listing items. When I asked her what she was talking about she said she had seen those images in her mind."

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked to Buffy, "What images did you see?"

"Bantha, Hyperdrive, Proton Blaster, Republic Cruiser, Rodian Cup, Hutt Speeder." Buffy said.

Windu nodded, "Those are the images that was presented for Miss Skywalkers' test. Something though is troubling me now. I sense darkness in you."

Buffy sighed, "Didn't Master Qui-Gon explain about the Slayer? That is what your sensing, the demon. I am a good person I have actually fought and died, brought back with CPR and fought some more. I even was set to sacrifice myself so my sister wouldn't have to."

Yoda nods, "Sense that she tells the truth I do. Wait with your sister for now you will."

Buffy nodded and left the room. Dawn looked at Buffy and smiled, "Well?"

"I didn't even have to take the test. I saw what they showed you. Though they made a deal about the Slayer," Buffy said.

Dawn nods, "That doesn't surprise me."

A few moments later Dawn, Buffy, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker stood before the Council of twelve. They awaited the decision on Anakin, Buffy and Dawn.

"Finished, we are, with our examination of the three of you," Yoda advised. "Correct, you were, Qui-Gon."

Mace Windu nodded his concurrence. "His cells contain a very high concentration of midichlorians." He then looked at Buffy and Dawn, "And they do indeed share a Force Bond."

"The Force is strong in them. Though it is stronger in the boy." Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

Qui-Gon felt a rush of satisfaction on hearing the words. "They are to be trained, then," he declared in triumph.

"No," Mace Windu said quietly. "They will not be trained."

Anakin's face crumpled, and there were tears in his eyes as he glanced quickly at Qui-Gon. Dawn moved quietly to her brother to comfort him.

"No?" the Jedi Master repeated in disbelief.

Mace Windu nodded. "They are too old. There is already too much anger in him. Too much darkness in Ms. Naberrie."

Qui-Gon was incensed. "He is the chosen one," he insisted vehemently. "You must see it!"

Buffy noticed that he wasn't defending her or Dawn. It had been her condition they take both her and Dawn, or neither. And she assumed that Qui-Gon acknowledged that decision.

Yoda cocked his round head contemplatively. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Qui-Gon nodded his acceptance of their decision. "Very well. I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan apprentice."

"An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon," Yoda pointed out sharply. "Impossible, to take on a second."

"We forbid it," Mace Windu advised darkly.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon declared.

"I am!" his protege agreed heatedly. "I am ready to face the trials!"

Yoda's sleepy eyes shifted. "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan is headstrong, and he has much to learn still about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me."

Yoda shook his wizened face. "Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready, Qui-Gon. More to learn, he has."

"Now is not the time for this," Mace Windu stated with finality. "The Senate will vote tomorrow for a new supreme chancellor. Queen Amidala returns home, we are advised, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these new events."

"Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be," Yoda whispered.

"Events are moving too fast for distractions such as this," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

Mace Windu took a quick look about at the. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be it Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."

Yoda's nod was slow and brooked no argument. "Decided later, Anakin and Dawn Skywalker's as well as Buffy Naberrie's fates will be."

Qui-Gon bowed his acquiescence to the Council. "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."

Mace Windu nodded. "He is your ward, Qui-Gon. We do not dispute that."

"But train him not!" Yoda admonished sharply. "Take him with you, but train him not! The same goes for the sisters."

Qui-Gon flinched inwardly, but said nothing.

"Protect the Queen," Mace Windu added. "But do not intercede if it comes to war, wait until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said finally, signaling to the Jedi Master that the audience was over.

They exited the Council chambers, once the doors were shut Buffy spoke up. "It doesn't surprise me they won't train me. They can sense the Slayer and if I were in their place I would hesitate also. And they likely figure I wouldn't allow Dawn to be trained unless I was also. Though I don't know why they won't train Anakin. If your correct that he is the one that prophecy speaks of then wouldn't it be better to train him so he can fulfill it."

Qui-Gon nods, "I would think it would. Now let's go wait for the Queen."

They went directly to the landing platform where the Queen's transport was anchored to await her arrival. The shuttle ride over was marked by a strained silence between the Jedi and a discomfort in the boy he could not dispel. He looked down at his feet most of the time, wishing he could think of a way to stop Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from being angry at each other.

Dawn looked at her brother and sighed, "Everything will be alright, Ani. We still have each other."

Anakin looked up at Dawn and smiled at her.

When they disembarked from the shuttle at the landing platform, R2-D2 was already bustling about. The little droid beeped at Anakin cheerfully.

At the head of the loading ramp, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were engaged in a heated discussion. Wind whipped down the canyons of the city's towering buildings, hiding their words from Anakin and Dawn. Buffy sighed as her Slayer hearing picked up what they were saying.

"It is not disrespect, Master!" Obi-Wan was saying vehemently. "It is the truth!"

"From your point of view, perhaps." Qui-Gon's face was hard and tight with anger.

The younger Jedi's voice dropped a notch. "The boy as well as the sisters are dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"Their fate is uncertain, but they are not dangerous," Qui-Gon corrected sharply. "The Council will decide Anakin, Dawn and Buffy's future. That should be enough for you." He turned away dismissively. "Now get on board!"

Obi-Wan wheeled away and stalked up the ramp into the ship. R2-D2 followed, still whistling happily. Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, Buffy and Dawn as they walked up to him.

"Master Qui-Gon," he said uncomfortably, riddled with doubt and guilt over what was happening, "I don't want to be a problem."

Dawn looked at Buffy confused. Buffy shook her head indicating she would tell her later.

Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You won't be, Ani." He glanced toward the ship, then knelt before the boy. "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me instead and be mindful of what you see. Always remember, your focus determines your reality." He looked up at Buffy and Dawn. "I would like the same with the two of you." He paused, eyes locked on Anakin. "Stay close to me or Buffy, and you will be safe."

The boy nodded his understanding. "Can I ask you something?" The Jedi Master nodded. "What are midichlorians?"

Wind whipped at Qui-Gon's long hair, blowing strands of it across his strong face. "Midichlorians are microscopic life-forms that reside within the cells of all living things and communicate with the Force."

"They live inside of me?" the boy asked.

"In your cells." Qui-Gon paused. "We are symbionts with the midichlorians. "

"Symbi-what?" Anakin asked

"Symbionts. Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midichlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. Our midichlorians continually speak to us, Annie, telling us the will of the Force."

Anakin looked to Buffy and Dawn, "They do?"

Buffy shrugged indicating she didn't know.

Qui-Gon cocked one eyebrow. "When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

Anakin thought about it a moment, then frowned. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled, and his eyes were warm and secretive. "With time and training, Ani, you will."

A pair of shuttles eased up to the loading dock, and Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and an escort of officers and guards disembarked. Last off the second shuttle was Jar Jar Binks.

Qui-Gon rose and stood waiting beside Anakin, Buffy and Dawn as the Queen and her handmaidens approached.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon greeted with a deferential inclination of his head. "It will be our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Amidala nodded. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, we will not let that happen," the Jedi Master advised solemnly.

Buffy stepped forward, "My Queen, I also will remain at your side as your protector."

Padme nodded, "As always I am glad to have you standing at my side, Miss Naberrie. You have been my most trusted advisor and friend, and it is my hope that you will continue to be so even if the Jedi were to accept you for training."

Buffy bowed, "It has always been my honor to stand by your side." She gave a wink to Padme.

Qui-Gon looked at Buffy and shook his head. He had to wonder again why the Queen trusted her so much. It was one thing she had not told them during her story on Tatooine. It had to go beyond just saving the Queen's life, as Buffy had suggested.

The Queen turned and with her handmaidens followed Panaka and the Naboo guards and officers into the transport.

Jar Jar hurried over and enveloped Anakin in a huge hug. "Weesa goen home, Ani!" he exclaimed with a grin, and Anakin Skywalker hugged. him back.

Moments later they were all aboard, and the sleek transport had lifted off, leaving Coruscant behind.


	16. Chapter 16: Return To Naboo

**Chapter 16: Return To Naboo**

Palpatine walked down a hall somewhere on Coruscant. Flanking him were Glorificus and Maul. "The Queen is going back to Naboo. I want the two of you to go back and force her to sign the treaty."

Glorificus frowned, "You are not my Master. In fact you killed him so I have no Master. So I will not be ordered by you or anyone else to do anything I don't care about. All I care for is killing the Slayer and her whelp sister."

Palpatine smiled, "Then you will get your wish. She will be heading back with the Queen to Naboo. Kill her, I don't really care. All I ask is you make the Queen watch as her adopted sister dies at your hands. I believe it will make her realize that she has no option to sign the treaty, lest more members of her family die."

"Very well."

Meanwhile on the Naboo starship heading for Naboo, Dawn was watching Anakin in the cockpit pestering the pilot.

The Anakin stood at the pilot's console next to Ric Olie. The Naboo pilot was bent forward over the controls, pointing each one out in turn and explaining its function. Anakin was absorbing the information with astonishing quickness, brow furrowed, eyes intense, concentration total.

"And that one?" The boy pointed.

"The forward stabilizer." Ric Olie glanced up at him expectantly, waiting.

"And those control the pitch?" Anakin indicated a bank of levers by the pilot's right hand.

Ric Olie's weathered face broke into a grin. "You catch on pretty quick."

Dawn laughed, "Ani has been good at that stuff. You know he tried to teach me to pilot a podracer a few times. I can do it, but I am nowhere near as good as my little brother. For him this stuff comes naturally. I bet if he had half a chance he could run rings around you, no offense."

Ric Olie laughed at Dawn, "None taken. I was like your brother once myself. Very curious about starships, I like to think that's why I became a pilot."

Dawn nodded and noticed Qui-Gon behind him, "Something is bothering you, I can feel it."

Qui-Gon nodded and motioned her to follow him, "I think the council is making a mistake in not training Anakin. Of course I think their making a mistake in not training you or your sister for that matter. The Force Bond that you two share, I feel without training, could lead both of you to the Dark Side. I feel that if one of you falls, both of you will fall."

Panaka came up to them followed by Buffy, "The Queen wishes the two of you to join her as she formulates plans for her return."

Qui-Gon and Dawn nod as they follow Panaka and Buffy into the Queen's chambers.

"When we land on Naboo," Padme advised the Jedi Master after he had bowed and taken up a position next to Panaka, "it is my intention to act on this invasion at once. My people have suffered enough. "

Panaka could barely contain himself, his dark face tight with anger. "When we land, Your Highness, the Trade Federation will arrest you and force you to sign their treaty!"

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, curious as to the Queen's thinking. "I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

Amidala might have been carved from stone. "The Naboo are going to take back what is ours."

Buffy thought for a second, "With most of our troops in camps we have no army. And I am sure the Jedi would agree that they can't fight a war for you just protect you."

Qui-Gon nods, "She is correct. The Council orders said we are only to protect you."

"But I have a suggestion. Maybe the Gungans can help," Buffy said.

Padme let her gaze drift from them to settle on Jar Jar. The Gungan was studying his toes. "Jar Jar Binks!" she called.

Jar Jar, clearly caught off guard, stiffened. "Me, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Amidala of the Naboo affirmed. "I have need of your help."

A short time later everyone except Padme, Buffy, Dawn and the handmaidens had left the room. "Buffy do you think our plan will work?"

Buffy laughed, "You're talking to the woman who rallied her graduating class to fight a giant snake. Yes I think it will work. Plus you have me and Dawn to help you. Naboo may not be my home world, but it has become my home regardless. I would do anything to help free our people."

Dawn laughed, "And where Buffy goes, I go. No matter how many times she has told me to stay put."

Buffy glared at Dawn and then nodded, "You may only be 16 years old now. But you're a year older than I was when I was called, but I think you're ready now. Just promise me that you will be safe, and if you feel your back is against the wall you will get help."

Dawn smiled and nodded, "I promise, Buffy. But remember what you said before jumping off that tower. I am still trying to fulfill that promise also, and I will keep trying till you tell me otherwise."

Buffy wiped a tear from her face and hugged Dawn. A moment later they broke apart as Buffy looked to Padme, "I think it's time you get changed, don't you, Your Majesty?"

Padme nodded and motioned for Sabe to follow her so they could change. Padme stepped out of the closet, followed by Sabe, wearing a combat outfit. "Dawn, I think I have something that might fit you, if you want to get out of those clothes."

Dawn nodded as Padme led her into the closet and changed out of her slave clothes into a combat outfit that matched Padme's clothes. "Thanks Padme."

As everyone disembarked from the ship, Dawn held back pulling Anakin back with her. "Ani, I want you to do me a favor ok, lil bro. Regardless of what happens I want you to stay someplace safe and out of the battle. I promised mom to keep you safe, she would be worried sick if she knew we were going in to war."

Anakin nodded and smiled, "Ok. Can I ask you something?" Dawn nodded. "Is this what it means to be free? I mean I've been a slave since I was very little. But you, you were free before becoming a slave. You know what it means to be free."

Dawn smiled and hugs Anakin, "Yes this is what it means to be free. To have those who love you around, and not have to worry if they will be taken from you ever again. Ani you know I love you, right?"

Anakin nods and smiles, "Yes, and you may be my sister by adoption. But you're still my sister. And I love you, too."

With that they walk out of the ship.

Deep in the Naboo swamps, at the edge of the lake that bored downward to the Gungan capital city of Otoh Gunga, the fugitives from the Queen's transport were grouped at the water's edge, waiting for the return of Jar Jar Binks. Amidala and her handmaidens, the Jedi Knights, Captain Panaka, Buffy, Dawn, Anakin, R2-D2, Ric Olie and several other pilots, and a handful of Naboo guards clustered uneasily in the misty silence.

Anakin, standing apart from the others with R2-D2, studied the group surreptitiously. Jar Jar had been gone a long time, and everyone but the Queen was growing restless. She stood wrapped in her soft robes, silent and implacable in the midst of her handmaidens. The boy had never seen Padme in trousers with a gun strapped to her hip, and he found himself wondering how good a fighter she was.

As if realizing he was thinking of her, Padme broke away from the others and came over to him.

"How are you, Ani?" she asked quietly, her kind eyes locking on his.

He shrugged. "Okay. I've missed you."

"It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk with you before, but I've been very busy."

"I didn't-I-" he stuttered, looking down at his boots. "They decided not to make me, Dawn or Buffy a Jedi."

He recounted the story for her, detailing the events surrounding their appearance before the Jedi Council. Padme listened intently, and then touched his cheek with her cool fingers. "They can change their minds, Ani. Don't give up hope."

She bent close then. "I have something to tell you. The Queen has made a painful, difficult decision-a decision that will change everything for the Naboo. We are a peaceful people, and we do not believe in war. But sometimes there is no choice. Either you adapt or you die. The Queen understands this. She has decided to take an aggressive posture with the Trade Federation army. The Naboo are going to fight to regain their freedom. "

"Will there be a battle?" he asked quickly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his excitement.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Will you be involved?" he pressed.

She smiled sadly. "Ani, I don't have a choice."

Moments later, a dark shape broke the surface of the water with a splash, and Jar Jar Binks climbed from the lake, shaking water from his amphibious skin onto the assembled.

Buffy frowned, "Did you really have to get me wet? Anyone got a towel?"

Dawn laughed at Buffy and shook her head, "Really? Were about to fight a war and your worried about getting a little wet."

Buffy just shrugged.

"Tis nobody dere! Deys all gone!" Jar Jar's eyestalks swiveled. "Some kinda fight, deys have. Maccaneks, mebbe. Very bombad. Otoh Gunga empty. All Gungans gone. All gone."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Panaka asked quickly, glancing around at the group.

Buffy shook her head, "Not likely. I would bet they went for cover."

"More likely they were wiped out," Obi-Wan offered in disgust.

Jar Jar shook his head. "Me no think so. Gungans too smart. Go into hiding. When dey in trubble, go to sacred place. Maccaneks no find dem dere."

Buffy laughed, "See? I was right they went for cover."

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Sacred place?" he repeated. "Can you take us there, Jar Jar?"

The Gungan sighed heavily, as if to say "Here we go again," and beckoned for them to follow.

They traversed the swamp for some time, first skirting the lake, then plunging deep into a forest of massive trees and tall grasses, following a water-screened pathway that connected a series of knolls.

Finally, they emerged in a clearing of marshy grasses and stands of trees with roots tangled so thickly they formed what appeared to be an impassable hedge. Jar Jar stopped, sniffed the air speculatively, and nodded. "Dissen it."

The group waited, eyes searching the misty gloom. Suddenly Captain Tarpals and a scouting party of Gungans riding kaadu emerged from the haze, electropoles and energy spears held at the ready.

"Heydey ho, Cap'n Tarpals," Jar Jar greeted cheerfully.

"Binks!" the Gungan leader exclaimed in disbelief. "Notta gain!"

Jar Jar shrugged nonchalantly. "We come ta see da Boss!"

Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for alla yous, mebbe. "

Herding them together, Gungans on kaadu providing a perimeter escort on all sides, Tarpals led them deeper into the swamp.

Pushing through a high stand of saw grass, they arrived in a clearing filled with Gungan refugees-men, women, and children of all ages and descriptions, huddled together on a broad, dry rise, many with their possessions gathered around them. Tarpals led the company past the refugees to where the ruins of what had once been a grand temple were being slowly reclaimed by the swamp. Platforms and stairs were all that remained intact, the columns and ceilings having long ago collapsed and broken apart. The massive heads and limbs of stone statues poked out of the mire, fingers clutching weapons and eyes staring sightlessly into space.

At the far end of the ruins, Boss Nass appeared, lumbering out of shadows with several more of the Gungan council to stand atop a stone head partially submerged in the water. Amidala and her retinue approached to within hailing distance over a network of causeways and islands.

"Jar Jar Binks, whadda yous doen back?" Boss Nass rumbled angrily.

"Yous suppose ta take dese outlanders and no come back! Yous pay good dis time!" The fleshy head swiveled. "Who yous bring here ta da Gungan sacred place?"

The Queen stepped forward at once, white face lifting. "I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

"Naboo!" Boss Nass thundered. "No like da Naboo! Yous bring da maccaneks! Dey bust up our homes! Dey drive us all out!" A heavy arm lifted, pointing at the Queen. "Yous all bombad! Yous all die, mebbe!"

"We wish to form an alliance with you," Amidala tried again.

Buffy saw Padme start to move forward, she reached out and stopped her for a moment and mouthed, "Be careful."

"We no form nutten wit da Naboo!" Boss Nass roared angrily.

Padme nodded to Buffy as she detached herself from the others and stepped in front of the Queen. "You did well, Sabe. But I will have to do this myself," she said quietly, and turned to face Boss Nass.

"Who dis?" the head Gungan snapped.

Padme straightened. "I am Queen Amidala," she announced in a loud, clear voice. "Sabe serves from time to time as my decoy, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but given the circumstances, I am sure you can understand." She turned to the Jedi, her eyes shifting momentarily to find Anakin. "Gentlemen, I apologize for misleading you."

Dawn looked at Buffy as if to say why didn't you tell me. Buffy just shrugged, it hadn't been her secret to tell.

Padme's eyes returned quickly to Boss Nass, who was frowning suspiciously, clearly not understanding any of what was happening. "Although our people do not always agree, Your Honor," she continued, her voice softening, "we have always lived in peace. Until now. The Trade Federation, with its tanks and its 'maccaneks,' has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. The Gungans are in hiding, and the Naboo have been imprisoned in camps. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever."

Padme stretched out her hands. "I ask you to help us, Your Honor." She paused. "No, I beg you to help us." She dropped abruptly to one knee in front of the astonished leader of the Gungans. There was an audible gasp of surprise from the Naboo, and Dawn. "We are your humble servants, Your Honor," Padme said so that all could hear. "Our fate is in your hands. Please help us."

Buffy followed Padme and knelt. She motioned for Dawn to do the same. Everyone looked at the three of them kneeling before the Gungans and then decided to follow suit also. Soon the entire assembled group of Naboo, Jedi, two young women from Earth, and one boy from Tatooine were kneeling before the Gungans.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then a slow, deep rumble of laughter rose out of the throat of Boss Nass. "Ho, ho, ho! Me like ills! Dis good! Yous no think yous greater den da Gungans!"

The head Gungan came forward, reaching out with one hand. "Yous stand, Queen Amidoll. Yous talk wit me, okay? Mebbe we gonna be friends after all!"

Everyone stood as Padme did, Buffy stepped up to her side. "Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.

Padme smiled, "This is my sister, my protector, and General of the Naboo Army – Buffy Naberrie."

Buffy blinked as she looked at Padme, "What? General? You're kidding right, sis?"

Padme smiled and shook her head as, "No. You're the military strategist here, not me. You're the one who told me you got your graduating class to fight a giant demon snake. Plus you're the one who thought of getting the Gungan's to help us."

Buffy nodded, "Captain Panaka. I need someone to send on reconnaissance of Theed. Gather what volunteers you need to accomplish that. Make sure they know this mission is absolutely voluntary, I will not order anyone who does not want to go."

Panaka nodded, "Of course, General Naberrie."

Buffy sighed it was going to take some getting used to having a rank. Now was time to wait for the intelligence to come in.


	17. Chapter 17: To War

**Chapter 17: To War**

"Yous doen grand, Jar Jar Binks!" Boss Nass rumbled, wrapping a meaty arm around the slender Gungan's shoulders. "Yous bring da Naboo and da Gungan together! Tis very brave thing."

Jar Jar shuffled his feet and looked embarrassed. "Ah, yous no go sayendat. Tis nutten."

"No, yous grand warrior!" Boss Nass declared, squeezing the air out of his compatriot with a massive hug.

"No, no, no," the other persisted bashfully.

"So," Boss Nass concluded brightly, "we make yous bombad general in da Gungan army!"

"What?" Jar Jar exclaimed in dismay. "General? Me? No, no, no!" he gasped, and his eyes rolled up, his tongue fell out, and he fainted dead away.

Dawn looked at Anakin noticing he was fidgeting, "What troubles you, Ani? Is it about Padme?"

Anakin nodded as Dawn smiled, "I thought so. Give it time. Your still only 9 years old. If she likes you in return you will find it out eventually."

A Gungan lookout standing atop a piece of statuary above him gave a grunt. "Dey comen," he called down, peering out into the grasslands through his macro binoculars.

Anakin gave a yell in response and raced over to Padme, Buffy, the Jedi, and the Gungan generals. "They're back!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to watch a squad of four speeders skim over the flats and pull to a stop in the concealing shadow of the swamp. Captain Panaka and several dozen Naboo soldiers, officers, and starfighter pilots jumped down.

Panaka made his way directly to Buffy and Padme.

"I think we got through without being detected, Your Highness," he advised quickly, brushing the dust from his clothing.

"What is the situation?" Buffy asked as the others crowded close to them.

Panaka shook his head. "Most of our people are in the detention camps. A few hundred officers and guards have formed an underground movement to resist the invasion. I've brought as many of the leaders as I could find."

"Good, thank you Captain. Boss Nass I believe we will need your army, more than I originally thought. I had hoped that some of the Naboo military was not in camps, but that doesn't appear to be so. Are your warriors ready to wage war on their own?"

Boss Nass laughed, "Wesa do our part."

Buffy smiled, "Good. While the Gungan's distract the droid army we will sneak into the city from the waterfall side and enter in through the hanger. We will need two teams. Team one will be a decoy to draw troops from Nute Gunray. Captain you will lead team one. Sabe you will go with the Captain's team. I will lead team two, Padme, and Dawn will come with me. And I assume the Jedi will as well."

Qui-Gon nods, "We have sworn to protect the Queen and will do so."

Buffy smiled, "Team One will be used as decoy to distract Nute Gunray's guards. Then Team Two once Nute Gunray's guards are distracted will secure the room and the Viceroy, Padme will then force him to sign a different treaty than the one he wants. What pilots we have will take the fighters and deal with the control ship. Hopefully that will minimize the Gungan's losses. Now as our Jedi friends say, May the Force be with us. As I heard on occasion from an old tv show on my world, Red Alert. Everyone to battle stations."

Buffy and Dawn laughed at everyone's confusion to the Star Trek reference. Buffy walked over to Anakin, "Ani I need you to find a hiding place and stay there when we get to Theed. I promised your mother that I would protect you and Dawn, and I intend to do just that. So you need to stay someplace safe."

Anakin nodded and looked to Dawn, "I will, I promise."

Padme walked up next to Buffy and Anakin, "Buffy can I have a minute with, Ani?"

Buffy nodded and walked away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," Padme said, apologizing for hiding her identity. "I know it was a surprise."

"It's okay," Anakin said, shrugging bravely.

"I guess knowing I'm a Queen makes you feel differently about me, doesn't it?" she asked.

"I guess, but that's okay. Just so you still like me. Because I still like you." He looked over at her hopefully.

"Of course, Ani. Telling you who I really am doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed. I was the same person before, whether you knew the truth about me or not."

He thought about it a moment. "I suppose." He brightened. "So I guess my feelings for you shouldn't be any different now either."

The two teams made their way into the hanger. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other as they sensed something. Buffy held up her hand motioning for both groups to stop, Buffy leaned over to whisper to Qui-Gon, "We sense something nearby, only one presence behind the doors straight ahead. I can't tell if it's the red skinned horned guy or Glory. But it's definitely one of them"

Qui-Gon nodded looking to Obi-Wan, "We will take care of it, Buffy. You must protect the Queen. Your plan must not fail."

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted at the pilots.

Buffy nods and motions for everyone to continue, the pilots that came with her group move to the nearby fighters. Anakin then went and got in a fighter to hide as he promised.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anakin asked, popping his head out of the cockpit as Buffy's group passed.

"Ani, you stay there!" Buffy ordered, motioning him back down.

"Stay right where you are!" Qui-Gon said.

The boy ignored them, standing up instead. "No, I want to go with you and Padme!"

"Stay in that cockpit!" Qui-Gon snapped in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

Anakin froze, undecided, as the contingent hurried past him toward the exit door, weapons at the ready. He was still wrestling with the matter when the entire group slowed in front of the exit door. A dark-cloaked figure stepped through the opening to confront them. Anakin's breath caught in his throat. It was was the red skinned Sith Lord who had attacked them on Tatooine.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood alone in the Sith Lord's path. Together, they removed their capes and ignited their lightsabers. Spreading out to either side, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slowly advanced to meet him.

At the same time a cluster of three destroyer droids wheeled through the doorway and began to unfold, assuming battle stance.

Several soldiers went down, and Sabe was stung by a glancing blow that knocked her backward into the arms of Panaka. Padme and her companions resisted determinedly, but already they were falling back to find cover.

Buffy shook her head, "We're pinned down. We have to get them out of the way somehow."

Slowly, the ship Anakin was in began to levitate, wheeling out of its mooring space. "Great work, Artoo!" Anakin shouted excitedly, reaching at once for the steering bars. "Now, let's see..."

He wheeled the fighter about so that it was facing toward the combatants. His eyes scanned the control panel desperately, searching for the weapons systems. In desperation, Anakin threw a bank of switches set into a red panel. The fighter began to shake violently, a reaction to a shift in the stabilizers. He pressed down on the buttons. Instantly, the nose lasers fired, their charges ripping into the battle droids. Three went down, charred and smoking scrap. Then the fighter wheeled about and streaked out through the hangar doors, lifting swiftly away.

Buffy frowned and looked at Dawn, "I should have known he wouldn't listen. You just had to rub off on him, must be Tuesday."

Dawn laughed as she thought of all the times she had gotten into one scrape or another. They were always on Tuesday. "Maybe, or maybe he's like you. Doing what he thinks is right."

Buffy nodded as she motioned for her team to get a move on as they moved towards the palace.

They followed the passageways that led out of the main hangar through the city and back to the palace. It was a running battle fought building by building, corridor by corridor, against the battle droids who had been left behind to garrison Theed. They encountered the droids both singly and in entire squads, and there was nothing for it each time but to fight their way clear Without becoming entangled in a full-fledged engagement.

In the Square just before the palace stood Glory two twin red lightsabers in her hands. "Slayer we meet again. For you and the whelp it's time to die, and I will make your adopted sister watch."

Buffy clasped hands with Dawn as she shook her head, "I don't think so Glory."

With that Buffy and Dawn summoned one of the lightsabers into Buffy's hand. "Dawn go with Padme, protect her. I will deal with Glory. You're in charge of team two, now."

Dawn nodded and made her way into the Palace with her Padme and her team.

Buffy activated the lightsaber, "Well Glory I don't really know how to use this, so I hope it's like a regular sword. So how about you and I go at it."

Glory moved closer, "It's Glorificus, Darth Glorificus. You caused me a lot of trouble, you and that whelp, back on that backward planet. I almost didn't make it home because of you. I owe the two you a world of pain before you die."

Buffy laughed, "Well that's what you get for trying to kill my sister. No one and I do mean no one will take her away from me again. Not some stupid slavers and definitely not you."

Glory leapt at Buffy attacking, Buffy blocked the blow with ease. She was glad Giles had taught her how to use good old fashioned swords. She just hoped she wasn't out of her league using a lightsaber.

Dawn's group made their way along the palace halls toward the throne room.

They were in the midst of this endeavor when an entire patrol of battle droids rounded a corner of the passage ahead of them and opened fire. Dawn, Padme, and their followers pressed back into the alcoves and doorways of the hall, firing their own weapons in response, searching for a way out. More battle droids were appearing, and alarms were sounding throughout the palace.

"Dawn!" Padme shouted at Dawn above the din of weapons fire. "We don't have time for this!"

Dawn's sweat-streaked face glanced about hurriedly. "Let's try outside!" she shouted back.

Turning her blaster on a tall window, she blew out the frame and transparisteel. They quickly hurried outside only to find themselves trapped on a broad ledge six stories above a thundering waterfall and catchment that fed into a series of connecting ponds dotting the palace grounds.

Dawn shook her head, "Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea." She and Padme cast about furiously for an escape route. Padme then looked up and shouted for everyone to use their ascension guns, motioning toward a ledge four stories farther up on the building. The Naboo and Dawn pulled the grapple-line units from their belts, fitted them to the barrels of their blasters, pointed them skyward, and fired. Slender cables uncoiled like striking snakes, the steel-clawed ends embedding themselves in the stone.

Swiftly Padme, Dawn and the other Naboo activated the ascension mechanism and were towed up the wall.

When they were on the ledge above, they cast away the cables, and Dawn used her blaster on a window to open a way back into the building.

Transparisteel and permacrete shards lay everywhere as they climbed through once more, finding themselves in yet another hallway. They were close to the throne room now; it lay only another story up and several corridors back.

Padme felt a fierce exultation. She would have the Neimoidian viceroy as her prisoner yet!

But the thought was no sooner completed than a pair of destroyer droids wheeled around one end of the hallway, swiftly transforming into battle mode. Mere seconds later, a second pair appeared at the other end, weapons held at the ready.

In a hollow, mechanical monotone, the foremost of the droids ordered them to throw down their weapons.

Padme hesitated. There was no possibility for an escape unless they went back out the window, and if they did that, they would be trapped on the ledge and rendered helpless. They could try to fight their way free, but while they stood a reasonable chance against battle droids, they were seriously overmatched by their more powerful cousins.

In the wake of this chilling assessment, an inspired thought occurred to her, a solution that might give them the victory they sought in spite of their situation. She straightened, held out her arms in surrender, and tossed aside her blaster.

"Throw down your weapons," Padme ordered. "They win this round."

Dawn blanched. "But, Padme, we can't. Buffy wouldn't -"

"Dawn," Padme interrupted, her eyes locking with his. "I said to throw down your weapons."

Dawn sighed and nodded, dropping her gun.

The destroyer droids skittered forward to take them prisoner. But before they reached the Naboo, Padme was able to complete a quick transmission on her comlink.

"Have faith, Dawn," she urged the bewildered teenage girl, her voice cool and collected as she slipped the comlink out of sight again.

Nute Gunray stood with Rune Haako and four members of the Trade Federation Occupation Council as Dawn , Padme, and the six Naboo soldiers who had fought to protect them were marched into the Theed palace throne room by a squad of ten battle droids. "Your Highness," he greeted as she was led up to him.

"Viceroy," she replied, confirming his conclusion as to her identity.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. The rabble army you sent against us south of the city has been crushed. The Jedi, and your sister, are being dealt with elsewhere. And you are my captive."

Padme wondered how Nute Gunray knew about Buffy. "Am I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, you are." He pressed ahead, wondering suddenly if he had missed something. His face lifted. "It is time for you to put an end to the pointless debate you instigated in the Republic Senate. Sign the treaty now."

There was a commotion outside the doorway leading into the throne room, the sound of blasters and the shattering of metal, and all at once Queen Amidala was standing in the anteway beyond, a clutch of battle droids collapsed on the floor and a handful of Naboo soldiers warding their Queen against the appearance of more.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy!" she called out to him, already beginning to move away. "You've lost!" For a moment Nute Gunray was so stunned he could not make himself move. A second Queen? But this was the real one, dressed in her robes of office, wearing her white face paint, speaking to him in that imperious voice he had come to recognize so well.

He wheeled toward the battle droids holding Dawn and the false Queen at bay. "You six! After her!" He gestured in the direction of the disappearing Amidala. "Bring her to me! The real one, this time-not some decoy!"

The droids he had indicated rushed from the room in pursuit of the Queen and her guards, leaving the Neimoidians and the four remaining droids with their Naboo captives. Gunray wheeled on the Padme. "Your Queen will not get away with this!" he snapped, enraged at having been deceived.

Padme seemed to lose all her bravado, turning away from him with her head lowered in defeat, moving slowly toward the Queen's throne and slumping dejectedly into it. Nute Gunray dismissed her almost at once, turning his attention to the other Naboo, anxious to have them taken away to the camps.

But in the next instant the Padme was back on her feet, any sign of dejection or weariness banished, a blaster in either hand, pulled from a hidden compartment in the arm of the throne. Tossing one of the blasters to Dawn, she began firing the second into the depleted squad of battle droids. The droids were caught completely by surprise, their attention fixed on the Naboo guards, and the Padme and Dawn dispatched them in a flurry of shots that left the throne room ringing with the sound of weapons fire.

Padme turned to the Neimoidians, who were huddled together in confusion at the center of the room, eyes darting this way and that in a futile search for help. All the battle droids lay shattered on the floor, and the Naboo had seized their blasters.

Padme walked up to Gunray. "Let's start again, Viceroy," she said coolly.

"Your Highness," he replied, tight-lipped, realizing the truth too late.

She nodded. "This is the end of your occupation."

He stood his ground. "Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in here to rescue us."

Dawn suddenly felt something from Buffy, "Padme, I have to go. Buffy's in trouble."

Padme nodded and Dawn left the room running for the courtyard and Buffy.

Outside Buffy was still fighting Glory she would push Glory back and then Glory would push her pack. It was like a dance to see who the better fighter was. "I wish my Master were alive to see my triumphant return. But that imposter killed him during my imprisonment on your forsaken planet. Till I kill you and your whelp sister I won't take an apprentice myself. I feel to do so would distract me from my goal of your death."

Buffy attacked leaping forward and attacking, this time though Buffy left herself wide open.

Glory smiled evilly and attacked slicing Buffy's arm off at the shoulder. "Looks like you lost your weapon. Now you will die, I just wish your sister was here to see your death. But I will make sure she dies next."

Glory raised her lightsaber above her head to bring it down in a killing swoop when suddenly a blaster bolt hit her hand knocking the lightsaber out of it. Glory turned to see Dawn smiling at her.

"No one hurts my sister. Not you Glory, not anyone." Dawn said.

Glory used the Force to knock Dawn down. She grabbed her lightsaber and was going to press the attack against Dawn when another lightsaber flashed into existence beside her. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled, "I already defeated your partner, want to make it two?"

Glory growled at him using the Force to knock him down before she ran for the hanger where she had left her fighter. She knew that while Buffy was hurt that Dawn could take up the battle and aided by Obi-Wan it was a battle she would be hard pressed to win. "I will be back and when I am you both will die."

Dawn got up and made her way over to Buffy and noticed her arm lying a couple feet away, "Obi-Wan, Buffy needs a doctor."


	18. Chapter 18: Peace

**Chapter 18: Peace**

Buffy spent the next few days, first in a Bacta tank, and then finally being outfitted with a mechanical arm. She looked at the arm and frowned, it looked hideous to her. She was going to need something to cover it up. Buffy wondered for a galaxy as advanced as this one was, why they couldn't make something more lifelike.

The day she was released from the Naboo Palace Infirmary was the day of Qui-Gon's funeral.

Buffy watched as Obi-Wan paced the room, dressed in fresh clothing for the funeral. The Jedi Council had come to Naboo for the funeral and to speak again with Dawn, Buffy and Anakin. They were talking to Anakin now, close by, making a final assessment based on what had transpired since their last session.

Obi-Wan thought the outcome of their deliberations must be a foregone conclusion for all three of them. He could not imagine now that it wouldn't be. He stopped his pacing and stared momentarily at nothing, thinking of Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master, his teacher, his friend. He had failed Qui-Gon in life. But he would carry on his work now, honoring him in death by fulfilling his promise to train the boy, no matter what.

The door opened, and Yoda appeared. He entered the room In a slow shuffle, leaning on his walking stick, his wizened face sleepy-eyed and contemplative.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan greeted, hurrying forward to meet him, bowing deferentially.

Buffy bowed as well.

The Jedi Master nodded. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. Decided about the boy, the Council is, Obi-Wan," he advised solemnly.

"He is to be trained?" Obi-Wan asked.

The big ears cocked forward, and the lids to those sleepy eyes widened.

"So impatient, you are. So sure of what has been decided?" Yoda replied.

Buffy laughed, "I'm sure. There is no way you couldn't. If he is the one the prophecy speaks of he would need to be trained to be able to bring balance to the Force."

Yoda looked at Buffy and nods, "Correct in your assumption, you are. Trained he will be."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of relief and joy flood through him, and a grateful smile escaped him.

Yoda saw the smile. "Pleased, you are? So certain this is right?" The wrinkled face tightened. "Clouded, this boy's future remains, Obi-Wan. A mistake to train him, it is."

"But the Council-" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, decided." The sleepy eyes lifted. "Disagree with that decision, I must."

Obi-Wan spoke carefully. "I will take this boy as my Padawan, Master. I will train him in the best way I can. But I will bear in mind what you have told me here. I will go carefully. I will heed your warnings. I will keep close watch over his progress."

Yoda studied him a moment, then nodded. "Your promise, then, remember well, young Jedi," he said softly. "Sufficient, it is, if you do."

Obi-Wan bowed in acknowledgment. "I will remember."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "And what of me and my sister, Master Yoda?"

Yoda looks at Buffy again, "You and your sister to be trained also, it is. Dawn will be Master Windu's Padawan, and you shall be mine. Long time has it been since I had a Padawan, right choice I believe I make. Help you I think I can. Not only with the Slayer, but to become a great Jedi."

Buffy smiles and bows, "I humbly accept, Master. I do ask for one thing before my training begins though."

"Yes I sense you have unfinished business on Tatooine. A promise you wish to keep."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Yes a promise to an old friend."

"Then together we shall go my young Padawan. Fulfill your promise, you shall. Start your training on the voyage, I will."

Again Buffy smiled and looked at Yoda, "My thanks to you, Master. If I can ask, may Dawn and Anakin come with us? I think they too would like to see this promise fulfilled."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I don't know about Master Windu, but I think Anakin and I would be happy to come with you."

From the doorway a man obscured in shadows spoke, "I agree with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda that this promise should be fulfilled and everyone that was involved should be able to see it fulfilled. Dawn and I will accompany you." Mace Windu moved out of the doorway to stand next to Yoda.

Buffy looked at Yoda, "Masters while you are here. I have a revelation to share. Glorificus told me that she had no master, that someone else had killed her master. And that while I and Dawn live she would take no apprentice."

Windu nods, "Troublesome that is. Normally there are only two, a master and an apprentice. But if correct Glorificus was then there were 3 before Obi-Wan defeated the one that killed Qui-Gon. There have not been more than 2 at a time in more than a thousand years."

Buffy smiled, "I just hope she doesn't come around again till I am trained. Losing one arm was bad enough."

Later that day Buffy stood next to Dawn and Anakin, all three of them sporting the padawan haircut with the single long braid. Buffy missed her long hair, but she was willing to live without it if she was to be trained as a Jedi. Buffy had managed to talk Master Yoda in allowing her to wear a glove. While gloves were traditionally not worn by Jedi he had made an exception for her so she could hide her mechanical arm.

They stood watching as the funeral pyre was lit. Buffy and Dawn openly wept. "Master Qui-Gon, I want to thank you. If not for you my sister would still be a slave on Tatooine. I owe you so much for that, that I can never repay. I will strive to live by your example, and be the best Jedi I can be. May the Force be with you," Buffy said.

Dawn hugged her sister and smiled.

Buffy's slayer hearing picked up a conversation between Yoda and Windu.

Yoda hunched forward, leaning on his gnarled staff, and shook his head. "Not so sure of this one as of Qui-Gon, do I feel. Troubled, he is. Wrapped in shadows and difficult choices. The same can be said for the sisters."

Mace Windu nodded. He knew Yoda's feelings on the matter, but the Council had made its decision. "Obi-Wan will do a good job with him. As you and I will with Buffy and Dawn." he said, shifting the subject. "Qui-Gon was right. He is ready."

"Ready this time, he was," Yoda acknowledged grudgingly. "Ready to train the boy, he may not be."

"Defeating a Sith Lord in combat is a strong test of his readiness for anything," the Council leader pressed. His eyes stayed with Obi-Wan and Anakin. "There is no doubt. The one who tested him was a Sith. Buffy may be a fast learner. Despite losing her arm she managed to hold off a Sith Lord herself with no training."

Yoda nodded in agreement, "Believe right you are. A Master she will eventually be."

There was a grand parade the following day to publicly recognize the newfound alliance of the Naboo and Gungan peoples, to celebrate their hard - fought victory over the Trade Federation invaders, and to honor those who had fought to secure the planet's freedom.

Captain Panaka and the Queen's own guards stood at the top of the stone steps in the central plaza, watching the parade approach.

Buffy Naberrie, Anakin and Dawn Skywalker all stood with Obi-Wan Kenobi near the Queen.

Obi-Wan reached over to put a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's the beginning of a new life for you, Anakin," he ventured.

The boy smiled back dutifully, but said nothing.

Obi-Wan looked off at the crowds in front of them. "Qui-Gon always disdained celebrations. But he understood the need for them, as well. I wonder what he would have made of this one."

Anakin shrugged.

The Jedi smiled. "He would have been proud to see you a part of it."

The boy looked at him. "Do you think so?"

"I do. Your mother would be proud of you as well."

Dawn nodded, "I believe she would."

Anakin's mouth tightened, and he looked at Dawn. "I wish she was here. I miss her."

Dawn wiped a tear from her face as she smiled at her little brother, "So do I. But you know what?" Anakin shook his head. "As long as you remember her, she will always be here." She touched his chest, indicating his heart. "As long as you remember her, she will always have a place in your heart and she will always be with you."

Buffy smiled at Dawn, her sister had grown up to be a beautiful and insightful young woman. She was actually very proud of her right then.

The Jedi's hand tightened on Anakin's shoulder. "One day you both will see her again. But when you do, you will be Jedi Knights."

The parade wound through the central plaza to where the Queen and her guests viewed the procession. She stood with her handmaidens, Governor Sio Bibble, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Boss Nass of the Gungans, and the twelve members of the Jedi Council. R2-D2 occupied a space just below the handmaidens and next to Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Boss Nass stepped forward and held the Globe of Peace high over his head. "Dis grand party!" an exuberant Jar Jar shouted above the noise of cheering and clapping. "Gungans and Naboo, dey be friends forever, hey?"

"We bombad heroes, Ani!" Jar Jar laughed, lifting his arms over his head and showing all his teeth.

Padme motioned for Buffy to join her and Boss Nass. "My sister, Buffy Naberrie, risked her life for us, losing an arm in the process. I would like to award her the Naboo Medal of Freedom, and wish her luck in her training to become a Jedi. She is a hero to our people, may she long be remembered."

Buffy smiled and hugged Padme.

Everyone in the crowd applauded but none more so than Dawn, she was proud of her sister at the moment.

Two weeks later on Tatooine Buffy stood with Padme, Dawn, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace Windu facing Watto and Shmi.

"What can I do for you?" Watto asked.

Buffy smiled, "I am here to purchase and free your slave. I have a J-327 Nubian starship to offer for Shmi's freedom."

Watto blanched as he couldn't believe his luck. He was being offered a starship that was worth a 100 slaves for just this one. "I accept your trade. Shmi you're free."

Shmi blinked as Watto deactivated her implant. "I can't believe you did that Buffy. You said you would but I never thought you actually would."

Buffy smiled and hugged the woman, "I always keep my promises, and it is the least I could do for what you've done for Dawn."


	19. Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note - **Next chapter starts Attack of the Clones

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye**

It had been a year since Buffy and Dawn had been accepted to be trained. They had been given a room to share at the temple, much to Windu's objections. He had argued about the attachments of the two of them. But Yoda had been the wiser of the two in that conversation. Yoda had realized that the two girls would be forever attached to the other, because of the Force Bond they shared. It was because of that bond he allowed the two girls to share a room.

One night the two of them shared a dream.

**_DREAM_**

_Buffy looked around seeing nothing but white till she saw Dawn was beside her. "Dawn are you in my dream or are you just a figment of my mind?"_

_Dawn looked at her sister and shrugged, "I think were sharing a dream. Not sure how though."_

_A man appeared before them, "I know how, my children. Your Force Bond allows you to share many things, including dreams."_

_Buffy looked at the man she didn't recognize, "Your children?"_

_The man smiled, "That is a discussion for another time. For now let it rest. I am here to allow you to say goodbye to your friends, for it maybe many years before you see them again."_

_The white suddenly vanished and Buffy and Dawn saw their home in Sunnydale. They walked into the living room and spotted Willow and Giles on the couch talking._

_Willow looked up and saw Buffy and Dawn, "Giles look who came home."_

_Buffy frowned, "We're not home, Will. I don't think we will be for a long time. You're both dreaming right now, for that matter so are we. We've been given a chance to say goodbye."_

_Giles shook his head, "We're wide awake."_

_Dawn shook her head, "No you're not. Oh I wish none of us was but the truth of it is that we're in another dimension. As Buffy said we we're given the chance to say goodbye. I don't know how much time has passed for you guys, for us it has been 3 years."_

_Willow sat down on the couch as she looked to be on the verge of tears, "At least though you're not dead. That's what we feared when you guys and Glory disappeared. That you were either in a hell dimension or Glory had killed you. But 3 years? You've been gone for little over 6 months."_

_Buffy sat beside Willow and hugged her, "We're alive. Time likely moves faster where we are at, Will. For us it has been 3 years."_

_Giles looked at Dawn, "You're not giving your sister a hard time are you?"_

_Dawn laughed and shook her head, "The same old Giles, nope had no Tuesday's yet. In fact I save Buffy's life not too long ago. Glory is here in this dimension also, and she and Buffy were fighting one day. Glory got the upper hand on Buffy, sliced her left arm clean off." Buffy glared at Dawn as Dawn continued, "Anyways I had this gun with me, shot the sword out of Glory's hand before she could kill Buffy."_

_Giles blinked and looked at Buffy who nodded, "Yeah my sister is becoming a regular hero."_

_Willow smiled at Dawn._

_Giles looked at Buffy, "This must indeed be a dream because I can see both arms."_

_They spent the rest of the time talking as Giles and Willow were about to wake up, Buffy and Dawn said their goodbyes._

_A moment later they were surrounded by white again. The man they first saw just smiled and waved as Buffy and Dawn woke up._

**_End Dream_**

Jedi Temple

Buffy sat up in her bed and looked at Dawn and smiled. She was thankful to the man in her and Dawn's dream for giving them the chance to say goodbye.

On Earth

Giles sat in the living room of the Summers' home. He turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and spotted Willow. "Couldn't get back to sleep?"

Willow shook her head, "You?"

"No. Do you think they will be ok?" Giles asked.

Willow nodded, "For now at least. I want to find a way to bring them home though."

Giles nodded, "I agree. For now I don't think we should tell anyone else of what we saw. Not till we figure out how to bring them back."


	20. Chapter 20: Patience

**Chapter 20: Patience**

"Ansion!" came a call from the front of the ship.

Buffy Naberrie sat up and looked at her sister and sighed. She didn't look forward to this trip. Before leaving Master Yoda had told her that the situation on Ansion would be part of her trials. While Dawn would not be taking her trials, Master Windu had consented to let the girl go along.

Buffy quickly got out of the bunk pulling her robes on. She and Dawn had been sent with Master Kenobi and Anakin to Ansion in response to a border dispute.

"Ansion," came the call again from the front. "Anakin, Buffy, Dawn, get up here!"

Buffy turned to Dawn and shook her awake and then did the same to Anakin. "Come on sleepy heads. Master Kenobi wants us up front."

Dawn sighed, "Come on Buffy just five more minutes, please?"

Buffy shook her head, "Up and at 'em" She followed Anakin into the cockpit, a moment later Dawn joined them.

The next few days were boring as heck for Buffy. She didn't understand how a border dispute was tied in to her trials. Unless it was to teach her patience, though she would have thought it was more to teach Dawn patience than herself.

Dawn had wanted to take her trials since before the first year of their training had been up. Buffy knew her sister was not ready to face the trials, she wasn't even sure she herself was ready.

Buffy had taken to meditation when not sitting with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Dawn during the negotiations.

It was during one of these meditation sessions that Dawn found her sister. "Is it just me or is this all just boring?" Dawn asked.

Buffy sighs, "Not just you. I can't see what this border dispute has to do with my trials."

Dawn laughs, "At least you're getting to take your trials. Master Windu just keeps saying I'm not ready. Anyways maybe it has something to do with being patient. You've never been one who has to negotiate. I seem to remember hearing how you beat up people to settle things, back home."

Buffy blinks, "Maybe your right, it is about patience. I never thought about that. How many times did I beat up Willy for information? I need to be more patient."

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked in followed by Anakin. "And that is why this has been part of your trials, Buffy. Negotiations are not a simple matter. It takes patience to come to a peaceful resolution. Something my Padawan and your sister could do to learn."

Buffy nodded as she knew now why Master Windu had sent Dawn with them, to try and drive that lesson home.

Obi-Wan looked at the assembled group, "Well the negotiations are over, it is time to return to Coruscant."

A few days later they were nearing Coruscant. Buffy was woken up by the sounds of Obi-Wan and Anakin talking in the cockpit. She noticed that Dawn was not in her cot.

"You reset the coordinates!" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"Just to lengthen our time in hyperspace a bit," Anakin explained. "We'll come out closer to the planet."

Obi-Wan gave a great and resigned sigh and sat down at the console, noting the coordinates Anakin had input. "We cannot exit hyperspace too close to Coruscant's approach lanes. There's too much congestion for a safeflight. I've already explained this to you."

"But-"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said pointedly, as if he were scolding a pet perootu cat, and he tightened his wide jaw and stared hard at his Padawan.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, obediently looking down.

Obi-Wan held the glare for just a moment longer. "I know that you're anxious to get there," he conceded. "We have been too long away from home."

Dawn laughed, "Don't worry so much, Master Kenobi. I double checked his calculations, and we will still be far enough out …"

Buffy walked into the cockpit, "Dawn Marie Skywalker! Tell me you didn't do what I just heard you say you did."

Dawn blanched and looked at Buffy, "Sorry?"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Ok everyone, calm down. Anakin why don't you take your sister in the back while I talk with Buffy."

Anakin nodded and led Dawn out of the cockpit.

Buffy sighed, "Sorry. I forget sometimes that I'm not her Master or her parental figure anymore. And that she is now an adult. It's hard to believe she just turned 26 not long ago. I know what your thinking, Master. I should be mindful of my feelings. Sometimes it's hard, especially with this Force Bond – sharing dreams, hearing each other's thoughts. Don't get me wrong I love my sister, I just wish sometimes we weren't…."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Through it all though you have been a great friend not only to me but to Anakin as well, even Master Yoda thinks highly of you. Which is one of the reasons he feels you're ready for your trials. I bet if Padme could see you right now she would be happy to see that you have come so far in so little time. You've even managed to quiet the Slayer, did you not?"

Buffy nodded as a klaxon went off. She sat next to Obi-Wan as they proceeded to land the ship on Coruscant.

That night Buffy dreamed…

_The four starships skimmed past the great skyscrapers of Coruscant. A larger starship was escorted by three Naboo starfighters. One of the starfighters led the procession, veering around and about nearly every passing tower, running point for the second ship, the Naboo Royal Cruiser. Behind that larger craft came two more fighters, running swift and close to the Royal Cruiser, shielding her, pilots ready to instantly intercept any threat. _

_In the lead fighter, Corporal Dolphe, breathed a sigh of relief as the appointed landing platform came into sight, appearing secure and clear. He kept his fighter up and about as the other two fighters put down side by side on one end of the platform, the Royal Cruiser hovering nearby for just a moment, then gently landing. _

_Dolphe did another circuit, then, seeing no traffic at all in the vicinity, settled his fighter across the way from his companion craft. He didn't put it down all the way just yet, though, but remained ready to swivel about and strike hard at any attackers, if need be. Opposite him, the other two fighter pilots threw back their respective canopies and climbed from their cockpits. _

_"We made it," Typho said as his fellow fighter pilot leapt down from a wing to stand beside him. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." _

_"There's always danger, Captain," the other responded in a distinctly female voice. "Sometimes we're just lucky enough to avoid it." _

_Typho started to respond, but paused and looked back toward the cruiser, where the ramp was already lowering to the platform. The plan had been to get the contingent off the exposed platform and into a transport vehicle as quickly as possible. Two Naboo guards appeared, alert and ready, their blaster rifles presented before them. Typho nodded grimly, glad to see that his soldiers were taking nothing for granted, that they understood the gravity of the situation and their responsibility here in protecting the Senator. _

_Next came Amidala. Captain Typho turned from the descending entourage back to Dolphe across the way, offering a satisfied nod in acknowledgment of the man's point-running work. And then, suddenly, Typho was lying facedown on the permacrete, thrown to the ground by a tremendous concussion, blinded for a moment by a brilliant flash as an explosion roared behind him. _

Buffy sat up in bed quickly. She couldn't shake the feeling out of her head that what she had seen was about to come true. Buffy got dressed and made her way to Master Yoda's room and quietly rapped on the door before the Jedi Master opened it.

"Padawan it is late, asleep you should be." Yoda said.

Buffy nodded, "I know, Master. But I need to talk to you. I had a Slayer dream."

Yoda looked at his young Padawan and then motioned for her to enter. "Thought you suppressed the Slayer, you had."

Buffy nodded, "I thought so as well. I haven't had a Slayer dream in a few years, so I thought I had also."

"Tell me of your dream."

"Well Padme was returning to cast her vote in the senate. Her ship had just set down on the landing pad and she was disembarking when the ship exploded." Buffy said.

Yoda listened and nodded, "Go to meet Padme you will. Secure the area and then bring her to the Chancellor's office."

Buffy bowed, "Thank you, Master."

After Buffy left Yoda sat contemplating Buffy. "Her attachments to friends and family could be her undoing."

A Man, a Force Ghost, appears beside Yoda, "No the attachments my children have are of benefit to them both. She will be a great Jedi I have seen this."

Yoda looked at the Force Ghost, "Sure you are of that, Revan?"

The next morning Buffy stood next to the transport that had brought her to the landing pad. She watched the ships land and the pilots get out of the fighters. Buffy was off the moment she saw Amidala coming down the ramp. "Padme, move now the ship is set to explode."

One of the fighter pilots looked over at Buffy as the ship indeed did explode.

Buffy's jaw drop as she stopped short. "No!"

Klaxons blared and myriad alarms rent the air all about the area, screaming loudly, drowning out the cries from the astonished onlookers and the wails of the injured.

The female pilot raced past Typho and Buffy. The captain scrambled to regain his footing and follow. Across the way, Dolphe was up and similarly running toward the fallen form of the Senator.

Buffy took off again following behind the fighter pilots.

The female fighter pilot arrived first, dropping to one knee beside the fallen woman. She pulled the helmet from her head and quickly shook her brown tresses free.

Buffy stopped short her eyes going wide. The woman that was in the transport was not Padme, the female fighter pilot was.

"Senator!" Typho yelled. "Come, the danger has not passed!"

But Padme waved the captain back furiously, then bent low to her fallen friend.

Buffy nodded as everything clicked into place. Cord was Buffy's replacement as Padme's Protector, and Padme's friend. "I'm so sorry, Padme." Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Cord," Padme said quietly, her voice breaking. She gathered Cord up in her arms, hugging her gently.

Cord opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, M'Lady," she gasped, struggling for breath with every word. "I'm... not sure I..." She paused and lay there, staring at Padme. "I've failed you."

"No!" Padme insisted, arguing the bodyguard's reasoning, arguing against all of this insanity. "No, no, no!"

Padme felt Cord relax suddenly, as if her spirit simply leapt from her corporeal form.

"Cord!" the Senator cried, and she hugged her friend close, rocking back and forth, denying this awful reality.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger!" Typho declared, trying to sound sympathetic, but with a clear sense of urgency in his voice.

Buffy made her way over to Padme, "Sis, Captain Typho is right we must get off this pad."

Padme looked up at Buffy, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her adopted sister, who she hadn't seen in 10 years, stood beside her in Jedi robes. She allowed herself to be pulled up by Buffy as they made their way to the transport.

Typho nodded to Buffy, "General, thank you for being here."

Buffy blanched, she hadn't been called General in 10 years. "It is alright Captain Typho. And no need to call me General, I no longer hold that rank since I was accepted to train at the Jedi Temple. Buffy will do just fine. Now let's get Padme off this landing pad."

As they sat in the transport heading for the Senate Complex Padme hugged Buffy, "Thanks for coming, sis. But how did you know we would be here?"

Buffy smiled and looked at Typho, "How much does the Captain know?"

Padme laughed, "Everything, Buffy. Since you left I had to talk to someone, who better than my head of security."

Buffy nodded, "I had a Slayer dream."

Padme blanched, "You saw what was going to happen, before it happened?"

Buffy simply nodded.

Padme frowned, "And you didn't think to warn us?"

Buffy sighed, "I had the dream last night. By that time you were already in hyperspace traveling here. And by the time you exited hyperspace it was already too late to warn you."

Padme nodded and leaned into her adopted sister.


	21. Chapter 21: Meetings

**Chapter 21: Meetings**

Unnoticed through it all, yet another platform, bearing five people, approached the Senate gallery from the side, moving slowly but deliberately.

Aboard the approaching platform, Senator Padme Amidala was shaking her head with disgust at the shouting and lack of civility emanating from the huge gallery before them. "This is exactly why Count Dooku was able to convince so many systems to secede," she commented to Buffy, who was standing beside her, with Captain Typho and Jar Jar Binks in front of them, the captain driving the platform.

"There are many who believe that the Republic has become too large and disjointed," Dorm said from behind them.

Buffy looked between her sister and Dorm and simply nodded. "Don't tell Master Yoda I said this but your probably right."

They came into the gallery, then moved slowly onto the main, central arena, but the Senators there, and those in the lower rows of the gallery, were too involved with their shouting and arguing to even notice the unexpected appearance.

Standing at the podium, though, Palpatine did see Padme. His expression was one of blatant shock, for just a moment, but then he shook himself out of it and a smile widened upon his face.

"My noble colleagues," Padme said loudly, and the sound of her most familiar voice quieted many of the Senators, who turned to regard her. "I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

Gradually at first, but then more quickly, the Senate Hall went quiet, and then came a thunderous outburst of cheering and applause.

"It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala," Palpatine declared.

Padme waited for the cheering and clapping to subside, then began slowly and deliberately. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target, but, more important, I believe this security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to building an army, but there is someone who will stop at nothing to assure its passage."

She took a deep breath. "I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do so again."

"This is insanity, I say!" Orn Free Taa yelled above it all. "I move that we defer this vote, immediately!" But that suggestion only led to more yelling.

"Wake up, Senators-you must wake up!" Padme went on, shouting him down. "If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives, and all will lose their freedom. This decision could well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic! I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do!"

"By precedence of order, my motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first," Orn Free Taa demanded. "That is the rule of law!"

Palpatine moved to the podium and held up his hands for order, and when the room was quiet enough, announced, "In view of the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

A short time later Buffy followed Padme, Captain Typho, Jar Jar and Dorm into the Chancellor's Office.

Everyone moved to exchange pleasant greetings, and Yoda pointedly tapped Padme with his small cane. "With you, the Force is strong, young Senator," the Jedi Master told her. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, and thank you for allowing Buffy to be there," Padme replied. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" Her question had everyone in the room turning to regard her and Yoda directly.

Mace Windu cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Senator, we have nothing definitive, but our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

Padme looked to Captain Typho, who shook his head, having no answers.

Buffy shook her head, "Masters if I may. I do not believe so. Padme has been a staunch believer that should we create an army we will go to war. While I believe war maybe inevitable at this point, I believe someone may want to harm, my sister to either swing her vote or nix it entirely."

Padme nodded, "I have to agree with my sister on this. In fact I believe that Count Dooku was behind it."

A stir of surprise rippled about the room, and the four Jedi Masters exchanged looks that ranged from astonishment to disapproval.

"You know, M'Lady," Mace said in his resonant and calm voice, "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

Buffy hmphed.

Yoda turned to look at Buffy, "Something to say, my Padawan?"

Buffy sighed, "Master Windu look at me. When Dawn and I came to the temple to be tested you felt that it wasn't in my character to be a Jedi. You thought the Slayer would dominate my destiny, that I would fall and take Dawn with me and look where I am now. A Padawan to one of the greatest Masters of our order, and my sister is yours."

Master Yoda tapped his cane, drawing attention to himself, and that alone exerted a calming influence over the increasingly tense mood. "In dark times, nothing is what it appears to be," the diminutive figure remarked.

Buffy smiled, "My point exactly."

"But the fact remains, Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave a dramatic sigh and walked over to the window, staring out at the Coruscant dawn. "Master Jedi," he said, "may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

"Do you think that a wise use of our limited resources at this stressful time?" Senator Bail Organa was quick to interject, stroking his well-trimmed black goatee. "Thousands of systems have gone over fully to the separatists, and many more may soon join them. The Jedi are our-"

"Chancellor," Padme interrupted, "if I may comment. I do not believe the-"

"Situation is that serious," Palpatine finished for her. "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please!" she pleaded. "I do not want any more guards!"

Palpatine stared at her as would an overprotective father, a look that Padme might have viewed as condescending from any other man. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you," he began, and he paused, and then a look came over him as if he had just struck upon a logical and acceptable compromise. "But perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend." Smiling cleverly, Palpatine looked to Mace Windu and Yoda. "Master Kenobi or perhaps Padawan's Naberrie and Skywalker?" he finished with a nod, and his smile only widened when Mace Windu nodded back.

"That's possible," the Jedi confirmed. "They all have just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"This is not necessary, Chancellor," Padme said determinedly.

"Do it for me, M'Lady. Please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Padme gave a great defeated sigh, and the Jedi rose and turned to leave.

Yoda nodded, "Settled it is, Buffy will remain with you. We will send Obi-Wan and his Padawan as well as Padawan Skywalker to you as soon as possible. Buffy this is to be your trials. You and Padawan Skywalker will protect the Senator. While Master Kenobi and his Padawan will search out the culprit of these attacks."

Buffy bowed, "Yes, Master."

Buffy and Padme made their way out of the Chancellor's office, followed by the Jedi Masters. Yoda and Windu stopped in the hall till the two girls were out of sight."

Windu looked to Yoda, "Do you think it wise to make the Senator's protection part of Buffy's trials?"

Yoda nodded, "I do. Her attachments are the only thing I see that could hold her back. If she can do her duty without her attachments getting in the way, ready then I believe her to be. That is her true trials, to see if she can be a Jedi despite who she was raised to be."

A while later Buffy and Padme sat in Padme's apartment, talking.

Padme sighed, "Buffy do you ever wonder what would have become of us if you hadn't been accepted to be trained as a Jedi?"

Buffy smiled sadly and shook her head, "I try not to think about the past. If I think about it then I will start to miss everything I've left behind; my friends and family on Earth, you, our parents on Naboo. Dawn has it luckier than I do in that regard, she has Anakin and me. I only have Dawn. Don't get me wrong I'm happy the way my life has gone. I just try not to dwell on the past, for fear of breaking down and crying."

Padme scooted over on the couch and hugged her adopted sister.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dawn Skywalker, and Anakin Skywalker stood in the turbolift of the Senate apartment complex.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin," Obi-Wan noted as the lift continued its climb.

"Not at all," came the unconvincing reply.

Dawn laughed, "Oh come off it Ani. I know you better than that."

Anakin frowned at Dawn, "Sis, you know I hate it when you call me Ani."

Dawn shook her head, "And I love it when I get to tease you, so I'll keep doing it."

Anakin glared at Dawn but said nothing more on the subject. Despite the fact he hated being called Ani. He didn't mind it half as much when Dawn said it, as he knew she did it out of love for him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'Siblings,' he thought, 'they can be a pain sometimes.' "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

Anakin laughed, "You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?"

Obi-Wan and Dawn joined in on the laughter. "Oh, yes." Obi-Wan said.

"You're sweating," Obi-Wan noted. "Take a deep breath. Relax."

Dawn nodded and tapped Anakin's shoulder. When he turned to face her, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Master Obi-Wan is right you need to relax."

Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin blushed, looking embarrassed. "I can tell you two, even though you came from different worlds, are still pretty much brother and sister. You can definitely push each other's buttons."

The lift door slid opened and they stepped into the corridor, a door across the way slid open and a well-dressed Gungan, stepped into the corridor opposite them. Buffy stepped out behind him. The five regarded each other for just a moment, and then the Gungan diplomat, losing all sense of reserve and propriety, began hopping around like a child.

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" Jar Jar Binks cried, tongue and ears flapping. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! Wahoooo!"

Obi-Wan smiled politely, though his glance at Anakin did show that he was a bit embarrassed, and he patted his hands gently in the air, trying to calm the excitable fellow. "It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar."

Buffy laughed at the Gungan and then turned to bow before Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, Dawn, Ani," Buffy blanched as Anakin glared at her. "Why did I just that? Dawn Marie Skywalker! You didn't just do what I think you just did? How many times have I asked you to stay out of my thoughts?"

Dawn giggled and nodded, "Once more I'm sure."

"Noooooooo!" Jar Jar shrieked, clapping his hands together. "Ani? Noooooooo! Little bitty Ani?" Jar Jar grabbed Anakin and pulled him forcefully to arm's length, studying him head to toe. "Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyi! Ani! Mesa no believen!"

"Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin managed to say.

"Master Kenobi, Padme is waiting for you. I shall take you to her now." Buffy said.

Buffy led the group into the living area of Padme's apartment. Padme was standing in the middle of the room next to Dorm and Typho. "Padme, I believe you remember my sister, her adopted brother, and Master Kenobi," Buffy said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said, moving to stand before the beautiful young Senator.

Standing behind his Master, Anakin stared at Padme, to note her every move. She did glance at him once, though very briefly, and he detected no recognition in her eyes.

Padme took Obi-Wan's hand in her own. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I am sure that the members of the Jedi Council have their reasons," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme took a step to the side, so that she was directly in front of Anakin. "Ani?" she asked, her expression purely incredulous. "Ani, can it be? My goodness how you've grown!"

Dawn laughed, "Are you sure of that. I still think of him as my little bro."

Anakin glared at her, "Little? Then how come I'm taller than you now?"

Buffy shook her head, "See what I have to put up with, Padme? Their like that every time their in the same room together. Of course I should talk, when we were growing up me and Dawn were the same way."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I was just thinking the same thing in the ride up here."

"So have you," Anakin answered awkwardly, as if he had to force each word from his mouth. "Grown more beautiful, I mean." He cleared his throat and stood taller. "And much shorter," he teased, trying unsuccessfully to sound in control. "For a Senator, I mean."

Dawn rolled her eyes and slapped Anakin upside the head.

Anakin glared at Dawn.

"Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Padme said. She turned towards Dawn, "And this beautiful young woman must be Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Hey Padme."


	22. Chapter 22: Protection

**Chapter 22: Protection**

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady," Obi-Wan assure Padme.

"I'm very grateful that you're here, Master Kenobi," Captain Typho put in. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need any more security," Padme said, addressing Typho initially, but turning to regard Obi-Wan as she continued. "I need answers."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will get to the bottom of this as quickly as I can." Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan had not said we. He wondered why Obi-Wan was going against the council. "Buffy, Dawn, and Anakin will remain to protect you."

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan aside, "Master if I may, why am I not helping you in the investigation? The Council said both of us were to investigate, or did I misinterpret something?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Dawn spoke up instead, "Master Kenobi has his reasons, dear brother. It's not our place to question. Still I sense you would rather be here watching over, Padme."

"Regardless I think with your presence about me, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," offered Padme, ever the diplomat. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

Buffy instinctively stepped into line behind Padme and was about to follow her when Obi-Wan stopped her, "Where are you going?"

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan, "My apologies, Master Kenobi. Even after 10 years it was just instinctual. I didn't even notice it till you stopped. I forgot for a second I am not her protector. Well at least not like that anyways, that is… was Cord's job."

"Well, I know that I'm glad to have you here," Captain Typho offered, moving closer to them. "I don't know what's going on here, but the Senator can't have too much security right now. Your friends on the Jedi Council seem to think that miners have something to do with this, but I can't really agree with that."

"What have you learned?" Anakin asked.

"Not much," Typho admitted. "Senator Amidala leads the opposition to the creation of a Republic army. She's very determined to deal with the separatists through negotiation and not force, but the attempts on her life, even though they've failed, have only strengthened the opposition to her viewpoint in the Senate."

Buffy nodded, "That was my thinking also, and said as much to Master Yoda and Master Windu in the Chancellor's Office. I believe someone wants the army. I fear war is inevitable at this point."

Obi-Wan turned to Buffy, "Sure you are of this?"

Buffy nodded and smiled, "While many would think the Separatists would not want to see an army formed, I disagree. They want war if it means furthering their point of view."

"In any such incident, the first questioning eyes turn toward Count Dooku and the separatists." Typho said. A frown crossed Obi-Wan's face, and Typho quickly added, "Or to some of those loyal to his movement, at least. But why they'd go after Senator Amidala is anyone's guess."

Dawn shook her head, "If Buffy's reasoning is correct they would go after her because if she were to change her vote many of the dissenting Senators would follow suit. Padme carries much weight in the Senate. And if she had died many of the Senator's would look to the Separatists for the cause and would likely want to retaliate for the death of one of their own."

"And we are not here to guess, but merely to protect," Obi-Wan said, in tones that showed he was finished with this particular line of discussion.

Buffy bowed, "Master if I may, I would like to have a word with my adopted sister."

Obi-Wan nodded and Buffy exited the room.

Typho bowed, hearing him clearly. "I'll have an officer on every floor, and I'll be at the command center downstairs." He then turned and left.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will accompany you. Anakin I want you to search the rooms make sure nothing is amiss. Dawn watch the turbolift, make sure no one enters the apartment without our approval. I will be back shortly." Obi-Wan then turned and followed Typho.

In Padme's room, Buffy sat on Padme's bed while she changed. "Padme I have a plan that I wanted to run by you."

"What is it?" Padme asked from inside the bathroom.

Buffy sighed, "I want to use you as bait. Draw out the attackers. I feel they will try again, possibly tonight."

Padme came out of the bathroom frowning, "You want to do what? What happened to the person who was my protector all those years ago that sacrificed herself for her sister on that tower?"

Buffy sighed, "Padme, this is difficult for me. You know I love you; you're my sister after all. But I can't let our attachment get in the way of my duty. I feel it's the reason Master Yoda has never felt I was ready for my trials. I need you to trust me, Padme."

"I trust you, I always did. It's why when I was Queen I named you as my protector. You are one of the few people I trust with my life. I'll do it."

Buffy smiled sadly. She hated putting Padme in this situation. "Thank you."

Anakin began a search of the room and adjoining chambers, but he stopped when he walked by Jar Jar Binks. "Mesa bustin wit happiness seein yousa again, Annie."

"She didn't even recognize me," Anakin said, staring at the door through which Padme and Buffy had departed. He shook his head despondently and turned to the Gungan. "I've thought about her every day since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely."

Dawn sighed and walked over to Anakin.

"Why yousa sayen that?" Jar Jar asked.

"You saw her," Anakin replied.

Dawn nods, "She is happy that your here, Ani."

Jar Jar nodded in agreement, "Happier than mesa see'en her in a longo time. These are bad times, Ani. Bombad times!"

Anakin shook his head and started to repeat his distress, but he noted Buffy moving toward him and wisely held his tongue.

"You're focusing on the negative," Buffy said to Anakin. "Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Wouldn't you say so Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, "Buffy is right, Ani. Padme was happy to see us."

"Now I have a plan." Buffy said.

At the Jedi Temple Mace Windu and Yoda walked slowly down one polished and decorated corridor, the lights low, but with a brightly illuminated room in the distance before them.

"Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?" Mace pondered, shaking his head. "This should have been no surprise to the wary, and easy for us to predict."

"Masking the future is this disturbance in the Force. Still Padawan Naberrie had a Slayer Dream. Our inability to see the future is not masking her ability," Yoda replied.

Mace understood well the source of that weariness. "The prophecy is coming true. The dark side is growing."

"And only those who have turned to the dark side can sense the possibilities of the future," Yoda said. "Only by probing the dark side can we see. Which may explain why Buffy can see what we cannot. The Slayer as we both know is a being of dark side energies."

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off the turbolift tentatively, warily, glancing left and right. He noted the two posted guards, alert and ready, and he nodded his approval to them. Every corridor had been like this throughout the massive apartment complex, and in this particular area, above, below, and near Padme's room, the place was locked down tight.

Captain Typho had been given many soldiers at his disposal, and he had situated them well, overseeing as fine a defensive perimeter as Obi-Wan had ever witnessed. The Jedi Master took great comfort in that, of course, and knew that Typho was making his job easier.

But Obi-Wan could not relax. He had heard about the attack on the Naboo cruiser in great detail from Typho, and considering the many precautions that had been taken to protect the vessel-everything from broadcasting false entry lanes to the appointed landing pad to the many shielding fighters, the three accompanying the ship directly, and many more, both Naboo and Republic, covering every conceivable attack lane-these assassins could not be underestimated. They were good and they were well connected, to be sure. And, likely, they were stubborn.

To get at Senator Amidala through the halls of this building, though, would take an army.

Obi-Wan nodded to the guards and walked a circuit of this lower floor then, satisfied, headed back to the turbolift.

Anakin stood with Buffy and Dawn in the living room of Padme's apartment.

Buffy and Dawn's eyes were closed, they had each other's hands grasped, but they could see the region about them clearly enough, could sense any disturbance in the Force.

The apartment door slid open and Master Kenobi walked into the room.

Obi-Wan looked about curiously, his gaze settling on Anakin. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs," he said. "No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin replied. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen."

Obi-Wan took a view scanner from his belt, checking his screen. His expression, shifting from curious to confused to concerned, spoke volumes to Anakin. He knew that Obi-Wan could see only part of Padme's bedroom-the door area and R2-D2 standing by the wall, but nothing more.

The Jedi Knight's expression asked the question before he even spoke the words.

"Padme... Senator Amidala, covered the cam," Anakin explained. "I don't think she liked me watching her."

Obi-Wan's face tensed and he let out a little growl. "What is she thinking? Her security is paramount, and is compromised-"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder," Anakin explained, trying to calm Obi-Wan before his concern could gain any real momentum.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about," Obi-Wan countered. "Or not merely an intruder. There are many ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan then noticed that Dawn and Buffy were holding hands and their eyes were closed. "What's going on?"

Anakin moved next to Obi-Wan, "It was Buffy's idea, Master."

"What was her idea? Wait she's using Padme as bait isn't she?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously, his eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

Anakin nodded, looking like he didn't like Buffy's plan. "That's why they're the way they are at the moment. Their using their bond to sense what's going on in that room."

"It's too risky," Obi-Wan scolded. "Besides, their senses aren't that attuned."

Anakin parsed his words and his tone carefully, trying to support Buffy's idea. "And yours are?"

Obi-Wan could not deny the look of intrigue that crossed his face. "Possibly," he admitted. "You look tired."

Anakin took a moment to register the words, and then gave a little shrug, not disagreeing. "I don't sleep well anymore."

That was hardly news to Obi-Wan. "Because of your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now," Anakin answered, frustration coming through in his voice. "I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Your love for her was, and remains, deep," Obi-Wan said. "That is hardly reason for despair."

"But these are more than..." Anakin started to say, but he stopped and sighed and shook his head. "Are they dreams, or are they visions? Are they images of what has been, or do they tell of something that is yet to be?"

"Or are they just dreams?" Obi-Wan said, his gentle smile showing through his scraggly beard. "Not every dream is a premonition, some vision or some mystical connection. Some dreams are just... dreams, and even Jedi have dreams, young Padawan."

Anakin didn't seem very satisfied with that. He just shook his head again.

"Dreams pass in time," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'd rather dream of Padme," Anakin replied with a sly smile. "Just being around her again is... intoxicating."

Obi-Wan's sudden frown erased both his and Anakin's smiles. "Mind your thoughts, Anakin," he scolded in no uncertain tone. "They betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken, and the Jedi stand on such relationships is uncompromising. Attachment is forbidden."

Buffy shook her head at hearing that. She had never agreed with the attachment rule.

Obi-Wan gave a little derisive snort and looked toward the sleeping Senator's room. "And don't forget that she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

Buffy's eyes snapped open, "That's my sister you're talking about, Master Kenobi. Show some respect."

Obi-Wan looked to Buffy let out a sigh, "My apologies I did not mean to offend. But be mindful of your feelings Padawan Naberrie."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes again. Suddenly she look worried, her eyes not opening, "Master Kenobi I think my plan just worked. We sense something is in there, something small."

Anakin pushed past Buffy and Dawn as Obi-Wan trailed behind him. "We will discuss this plan of yours later, Buffy."

Inside the bedroom, the kouhuns crawled slowly and deliberately toward the sleeping Padme's exposed neck and face, their mandibles clicking excitedly.

"Wee oooo!" R2-D2 shrieked, catching on to the threat. The droid tootled a series of alarms and focused a light on the bed, highlighting the centipede invaders perfectly as Obi-Wan and Anakin burst into the room.

Padme awoke, her eyes going wide, sucking in her breath in terror as the wicked little creatures stood up and hissed, and came at her.

Or would have, except that Anakin was there, his blue lightsaber blade slashing across, just above the bedcovers, once and again, slicing both creatures in half.

"Droid!" Obi-Wan cried, and Anakin and Padme turned to see him rushing for the window. There, hovering outside, was the remote assassin, its appendages retracting fast.

Obi-Wan leapt into the blinds, taking them with him right through the window, shattering the glass. He reached into the Force as he leapt, using it to extend his jump, to send him far through the air to catch hold of the retreating droid assassin. With his added weight, the floating droid sank considerably, but it compensated and stabilized quickly, leaving the Jedi hanging on to it a hundred stories up.

Off flew the droid, taking Obi-Wan with it.

"Anakin?" Padme asked, turning to him. When she saw him return the look, and saw the sudden flicker of intensity in his blue eyes, she pulled her nightdress higher about her shoulders.

"Stay here!" Anakin instructed. "Watch her, Artoo!" He rushed for the door, only to stop abruptly as Captain Typho, Buffy, Dawn and a pair of guards, along with the handmaiden Dorm, charged in.

"See to her!" was all that Anakin explained as he scrambled past them, running full out for the turbolift.

"Dawn stay with Padme. I will go with Anakin." Buffy said as she turned to follow Anakin.

Anakin and Buffy quickly entered the turbolift amidst several Senators.

"Docking bay level?" Anakin asked the Senators, a Sullustan and a human.

"Forty-seven!" the human responded at once.

The turbolift reached the docking level, and the turbolift door slid open. They reached several parked speeders. One yellow, snub-nosed speeder was open with room for four, so he and Buffy jumped in.

Anakin fired it up and they zoomed away, off the platform and then up, up, heading for the line of traffic flowing high above.

They spotted Obi-Wan falling a moment later. Anakin piloted the speeder beside him. Obi-Wan saw the cocky smile of his unruly Padawan, and never in his life had Obi-Wan Kenobi been happier to see anything. "Hitchhikers usually stand on the platforms," Anakin informed him, and he swooped the speeder near enough for Obi-Wan to grab on. "A novel approach, though. Gets the attention of passing traffic."

Obi-Wan was too busy clawing his way into the back seat to offer a retort.

"I almost lost you there," Anakin remarked.

"No kidding. What took you so long?" Obi-Wan replied

Anakin eased back in his seat, putting his left arm up on the door of the open speeder and assuming a casual posture. "Oh, you know, Master," he said flippantly. "I couldn't find a speeder I really liked. One with an open cockpit, of course, and with the right speed capabilities to catch your droid scooter. And then, you know, I had to hold out for just the right color-"

"There!" Obi-Wan shouted, pointing up to a closed-in speeder, recognizing it as the one behind the assassin who had been shooting at him.

It soared above them, and Anakin cut hard on the wheel and the stick, angling in fast pursuit.

Almost immediately, an arm came out of the lead speeder's open window, holding a blaster pistol, and the bounty hunter squeezed off a series of shots.

"If you'd spend as much time working on your lightsaber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan said, and he ducked, getting jostled about, as Anakin cut a series of evasive turns.

Buffy hmpfed.

"I thought I already did." Anakin said.

"Only in your mind, my very young Padawan," Obi-Wan retorted. He gave a little cry and ducked reflexively as Anakin dived in and out of traffic, narrowly missing several vehicles. "Careful! Hey, easy! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master!" Anakin said, his voice rising at the end as he took the speeder down suddenly to avoid another blaster bolt from the stubborn bounty hunter.

"I don't mind flying," Obi-Wan insisted. "But what you're doing is suicide!" His words nearly caught in his throat, along with his stomach, as

"Master, you know I've been flying since before I could walk," Anakin said with a sly grin. "I'm very good at this."

"Just slow down," Obi-Wan instructed, in a voice that suggested the dignified Jedi Knight was about to throw up.

Anakin ignored him, taking the speeder in fast pursuit of the assassin. Around and around they went, cutting fast corners through the traffic, over the traffic, under the traffic, and around the buildings, always keeping the assassin's speeder in sight.

"He's heading for the power refinery," Obi-Wan said. "But take it easy. It's dangerous near those power couplings."

Anakin zoomed right past one of the couplings, and a huge electrical bolt had the air crackling all about them. "Slow down!" Obi-Wan ordered. "Slow down! Don't go through there!"

But Anakin did just that, banking left, right, left.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Master!"

Buffy looked at Anakin and shook her head.

Up ahead, the assassin cut fast to the left, between two buildings, and Anakin responded, going right and up.

"Where are you going?" a perplexed Obi-Wan asked. "He went down there, the other way."

"This is a shortcut. I think."

"What do you mean, you think? What kind of shortcut? He went completely the other way! You've lost him!"

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep-fried," Anakin tried to explain. "Personally, I'd very much like to find out who he is, and who he's working for."

"Oh," Obi-Wan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So that's why we're going in the wrong direction."

Anakin took them up and around, finally settling into a hover some fifty stories up from the street.

"Well, you lost him," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Anakin replied.

"Excuse me for a moment," the Padawan said. He stood up and, to Obi-Wan and Buffy's complete shock, stepped out of the speeder.

Obi-Wan lurched over to the edge and stared down, watching Anakin drop-about five stories, before landing atop the roof of a familiar speeder that was zooming beneath them.

"I hate it when he does that," Obi-Wan muttered incredulously, shaking his head.

Buffy finally spoke up, "What is with Anakin and stupid, idiotic moves."

"I could say the same thing about you, Buffy. You're supposed to be with Padme, your mandate was to protect her." Obi-Wan replied as he swung over the seat into Anakin's vacated spot and took the controls.

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "I can't do my job without knowing who it is I am protecting her from. Anyways Dawn is watching Padme right now, and I trust Dawn with my life. So I trust that she will do the right thing. While I am doing what I need to do."

They caught sight of the assassin's speeder, with Anakin scrambling atop it, when the lightsaber tumbled from the Padawan's grasp.

Obi-Wan gave a shake of his head and dived his speeder toward the street, angling for an interception.

Buffy reached out her hand and Anakin's lightsaber flew right into it. She handed it to Obi-Wan.

They watched as the assassin's speeder crashed and Buffy set their speeder down not far away.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan walked toward the young Jedi, pointedly holding Anakin's dropped lightsaber in his hand.

"She went into that club, Master!"

Obi-Wan patted his hand in the air to calm the Padawan, not even registering Anakin's surprising use of the feminine pronoun. "Patience," he said. "Use the Force, Anakin. Think."

"Sorry, Master."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah think, he went in there to hide."

"Yes, Buffy," Anakin said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan held the lightsaber out toward his student. "Next time try not to lose it."

"Sorry, Master."

Buffy laughed and tried to think how many time's Yoda had told her the same thing.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at Buffy. "It's not a laughing matter, Buffy."

"I know, I was just thinking on how many times Yoda told me the same thing before he managed to drill into my thick skull." Buffy said.

Obi-Wan pulled the precious weapon back as Anakin reached for it, and held the young Padawan's gaze with his own stern look. "A Jedi's lightsaber is his most precious possession."

"Yes, Master." Again, Anakin reached for the lightsaber, and again Obi-Wan pulled it back, never letting Anakin go from his scrutinizing stare.

"He must keep it with him at all times."

"I know, Master," Anakin replied, a bit of exasperation creeping into his tone.

"This weapon is your life."

"I've heard this lesson before."

Obi-Wan held it out again, finally relinquishing that awful stare, and Anakin took the weapon and replaced it on his belt.

"But you haven't learned anything, Anakin," the Jedi Knight said, turning away.

"I try, Master."

Obi-Wan led the way into the gambling club. "Why do I think that you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan commented above the clamor.

"Don't say that, Master," Anakin replied seriously, and the intensity of his tone surprised Obi-Wan. "You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you, and I don't want to cause you pain."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I will," Anakin said eagerly. "I'll do better. I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced all around. "Do you see him?"

"I think he's a she."

"Then be extra careful," Obi-Wan said, and he gave a snort.

"And I think she's a changeling," Anakin added.

Obi-Wan nodded to the crowd ahead of them. "Go and find her. Buffy a word." He and Buffy went to the bar.

"Wanna buy some death sticks?" came a guttural voice from the side.

"Nobody's got better death sticks than Elan Sleazebaggano," the ruffian added with a perfectly evil smile.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," the Jedi coolly said, waggling his fingers slightly, bringing the weight of the Force into his voice.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks," Elan Sleazebaggano obediently repeated.

Again the Jedi waggled his fingers. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life," Elan readily agreed, and he turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan tossed back his drink and motioned for the bartender to fill it up. "Buffy I thought you had learned the lesson about patience on Ansion. You should have been patient and waited for Anakin and me to return."

Buffy nodded, "Master Kenobi let me ask you something. When is it alright to do the right thing? What I did both in my plan to use Padme as bait and coming with Anakin in pursuit of the changeling, I believed to be the right thing in this instance. There is a saying on Earth. Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster."

Obi-Wan looked at Buffy and nodded, "Doing the right thing must be tempered with what the Council mandates. Let me ask you something. What would happen if Padme were attacked again while we are here chasing this assassin?"

Buffy sighed, "Dawn would protect her."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And if she couldn't?"

"Dawn would not let…." Buffy was saying when she sensed the assassin coming up behind her and Obi-Wan.

Together Buffy and Obi-Wan spun around their lightsabers igniting, in a beautiful and graceful turn with perfect balance.

The would-be assassin shrieked in agony as her arm, still clutching the blaster, fell free to the floor, sheared off above the elbow.

The room exploded into motion, with Anakin rushing to Obi-Wan's side, club patrons leaping up all about them, bristling with nervous energy.

"Easy!" Anakin said loudly, patting his hands in the air, imbuing his voice with the strength of the Force. "Official business. Go back to your drinks."

Gradually, very gradually, the club resumed its previous atmosphere, with conversations beginning again. Seeming hardly concerned, Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to help him, and together they helped the assassin out to the street.

They lowered her gently to the ground, and she started awake as soon as Obi-Wan began to attend her wounded arm.

She growled ferally and winced in agony, all the while staring up hatefully at the three Jedi.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"The Senator from Naboo," Zam Wesell said matter-of-factly, as if it hardly mattered.

"Who hired you? Who hired you to kill my sister?" Buffy asked angrily.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Buffy, be mindful of your feelings."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

Zam answer was a glare. "It was just a job."

"Tell us!" Anakin demanded, coming forward threateningly.

The tough bounty hunter didn't even flinch. "The Senator's going to die soon anyway," she said. "It won't end with me. For the price they're offering, there'll be bounty hunters lining up to take the hit. And the next one won't make the same mistake I did."

Tough as she was, she ended with a grunt and a groan.

"This wound's going to need more treatment than I can give it here," an obviously concerned Obi-Wan explained to Anakin, but if the younger man even cared, he didn't show it. His expression angry, he came forward.

Buffy sighed, "Look lady let us worry about the next one just tell us who hired you."

The bounty hunter glared at Buffy, but, lips twitching, she started to answer. "It was a bounty hunter called-"

They heard a puff from above and the bounty hunter twitched and gasped, and simply expired, her human female features twisting grotesquely back into the lumpy form of her true Clawdite nature.

They tore their eyes away from the spectacle to look up, and heard the roar as they watched an armored rocket-man lift away into the Coruscant night, disappearing into the sky. Obi-Wan looked back to the dead creature and pulled a small item from her neck, holding it up for Anakin to see. "Toxic dart."

Buffy looked to Anakin and knew he shared her feelings on how this had gone.


	23. Chapter 23: Knighthood

**Chapter 23: Knighthood**

Anakin, Dawn and Buffy stood quietly in the Jedi Council chamber, encircled by the Masters of the Order. Beside them stood Obi-Wan.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said as the others passed the toxic dart about.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for," Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. "She will still need protecting."

Buffy and Anakin, anticipating what might be coming, straightened as Yoda turned his gaze their way. "Handle that, your Padawan will. Along with Padawans Naberrie and Skywalker."

"Anakin, Buffy, Dawn escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo," Mace added. "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Buffy nodded as the assignment was explained, but she knew immediately that there would be a few obstacles to such a course. "As the leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act, it will be very difficult to get Padme to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect," Yoda replied.

Anakin looked to Buffy who nodded. "We know how deeply she cares about this upcoming vote, Master," he replied. "She is more concerned with defeating the act than with-"

"Anakin," Mace interrupted, "go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her. Dawn you are to go with him. Padawan Naberrie speak with you we would."

Dawn bowed, "Of course, Master Windu."

Obi-Wan, Dawn, and Anakin had their assignments, and Yoda dismissed them with a nod.

When the doors closed Yoda stood and walked to Buffy, "Padawan explain your actions. You were ordered by the Council to protect the Senator."

Buffy sighed, "Master, I was doing exactly instructed. I believed and still do, that to best protect Padme I had to know who was attacking her. So that I can prepare the best defense possible. I left her in Dawn's care while I sought to fulfill the mandate given by the Council. Master Yoda I know why you have not felt ready for me to undertake my trials, because of my attachments. That is why I did what I did. I had to allow someone else to do what I so wished to do myself."

Yoda smiled at Buffy and sat back down, "Shall we vote."

Buffy looked confused, "Vote on what?"

Yoda just smiled, "All those in favor of knighthood."

Buffy watched as each of the Masters said yes till they came to Mace Windu. Buffy for a moment thought he would actually say no. She was surprised when he actually did say yes.

Mace Windu stood as each of the Masters lit their lightsabers, "Padawan Naberrie, kneel."

Buffy kneeled down on the floor as she watched Mace Windu take out his lightsaber and slice off her Padawan braid. "Rise Jedi Naberrie, Knight of the Jedi Order."

Buffy stood and looked at the Masters before her sight settled on Yoda. "You have been the finest Padawan I have instructed, Buffy. I congratulate you on passing your trials," Yoda said.

Buffy bowed before Yoda, "Thank you, Master. It has been my honor to be your Padawan."

Yoda smiled, "Go now, good news I believe you wish to share."

Buffy left the Council chambers and made her way to the Senate building to try and catch Dawn and Anakin.

Dawn was the first to spot Buffy, "Hey Buffy what did the council want?"

Buffy smiled at her sister, "That would be Master Naberrie to you."

Dawn flew into Buffy's arms hugging her, "You finally passed your trials!"

Anakin smiled, "Congratulations, Buffy. Or should I say, Master Naberrie."

Buffy shook her head as Anakin and Dawn laughed. "Yes I finally passed my trials. I was right it had to do with my attachments. I had to prove to the Council I could do my duty without letting my attachments get in the way."

Dawn smiled and hugged her sister again, "We're on our way to Padme's apartment. You want to come so you can give Padme the news yourself?"

Buffy nodded and they made their way out of the senate building to a speeder pad.

A while later they stood in Padme's apartment.

Padme smiled at the group, "It is good to see you all, especially you Buffy. Buffy what did you do to your hair?"

Buffy shook her head as she laughed, "Nothing gets by you does it, Padme. I completed my trials, Padme."

Padme smiled at Buffy and hugged her, "Congratulations, Buffy." Padme sighed as she changed the topic, "I do not like this idea of hiding," she said emphatically.

Buffy laughed, "Don't worry it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find out who hired that bounty hunter."

"And while Obi-Wan investigates, I have to hide away." Padme said.

Dawn nodded, "That would be most prudent, yes. Still think about it for a moment. Naboo would make a better location to do our duty."

Padme gave a little sigh of frustration. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," Anakin replied-a rather unconvincing statement, coming from him-and he knew as soon as he spoke the words that he probably shouldn't have phrased things quite like that.

"Pride!" came Padme's roaring response. "Ani, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."

"Sorry, M'Lady, I was only trying to-" Anakin replied.

Padme sighed, "Ani! No!"

Anakin sighed, "Please don't call me that."

Padme looked at Anakin with confusion, "What?"

Buffy frowned, "Anakin, be mindful of your feelings. Did I just say that?"

Anakin nodded to Buffy, "I am sorry Master Naberrie." Anakin then turned back to Padme, "Ani. Please don't call me 'Ani.'"

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "No its Anakin. I get away with calling him Ani because I'm his sister, and he knows it's just in fun. He really does hate being called Ani though."

Padme nodded her agreement, and her tone, too, became one of more respect. "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've... that you've grown up."

Anakin nods, "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it. He criticizes my every move, as if I was still a child. He didn't listen to me when I insisted that we go in search of the source of the assassination-"

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like," Padme agreed. "It's the only way we grow."

With a thought, Anakin used the Force to lift the little globe ornament into the air, manipulating it all about. "Don't get me wrong," he remarked. "Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his learner. Only..." He paused and shook his head, looking for the words. "Only, although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways-in a lot of ways-I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it, too. He feels I'm too unpredictable-other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it. I know I started my training late, but he won't let me move on."

Buffy sighed, "Anakin look at me. Look what I had to go through before Master Yoda let me go through my trials. I had to learn to control the Slayer. I had to learn patience. I had to learn to let my attachments not get in the way. It took me 10 years before Master Yoda felt I was ready. Dawn hasn't even started hers yet, and she has been bugging Master Windu since day one almost. Believe me it will happen, when he feels you're ready."

Anakin nodded, "Again I am sorry, Master Naberrie – Buffy. You are likely right, when he feels I am ready."

Buffy smiled, "It's alright Anakin. Don't tell the Masters I said this as they would likely reprimand me. But it's alright to worry. I worried that I would never be good enough. I ended up surprising myself when I passed my trials."

The industrial sector of Coruscant held perhaps the greatest freight docks in all the galaxy, with a line of bulky transports coming in continually, huge floating cranes ready to meet them and unload the millions of tons of supplies necessary to keep alive the city-planet, which long ago had become too populous to support itself through its own resources.

Blended into that throng, Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme walked along, dressed in simple brown tunics and breeches, the garb of Outland refugees. They walked side by side to the shuttle exit as they approached the dock and walkway that would take them to one of the gigantic transports. Captain Typho, Dorm, and Obi-Wan stood waiting for them at that exit door.

"Be safe, M'Lady," Captain Typho said with genuine concern. He handed a pair of small luggage bags over to Anakin and gave a nod of confidence to the young Jedi.

"Thank you, Captain," Padme replied, her voice thick with gratitude. "Take good care of Dorm. The threat will be on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me!" Dorm put in quickly.

Padme smiled, appreciating the small attempt at levity. Then she embraced her handmaiden in a great and tight hug, squeezing all the tighter when she heard Dorm start to weep.

"You'll be fine," Padme whispered into the other woman's ear.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

Padme moved back to arm's length and managed a smile as she looked over to Anakin, Buffy and Dawn. "Then my Jedi protectors will have to prove how good they are."

Dorm gave a nervous chuckle and wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled and nodded.

Typho turned to Buffy, "General – Buffy, I know you will protect her. I gladly relinquish my duty to you."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you, Captain. I will bring her back safe and sound."

Obi-Wan motioned to Buffy, Dawn and Anakin to the side.

"You're all to stay on Naboo," Obi-Wan said. "This is a mandate from the Council, Buffy. Don't attract attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Buffy answered.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said to Padme. "You'll be back here in no time,"

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Padme replied.

"Time to go," Dawn said, striding forward.

"I know," Padme answered her, but she didn't seem pleased.

Padme and Dorm shared another hug. Anakin took up the luggage and led the way off the speeder bus, onto a landing where R2-D2 waited.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin said and Buffy and Dawn echoed.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," Padme said to him as they walked away, heading toward the giant star freighter that would take them to Naboo.

"This is my first assignment where I am the senior Jedi. I am, too." Buffy said. "But don't worry. We've got Dawn, Anakin and even Artoo with us!"


	24. Chapter 24: To Naboo

**Chapter 24: To Naboo**

Buffy finally spotted R2-D2 in a food line, where he stuck out among the throng of living creatures. Just before the droid, servers ladled out bowls of bland-looking mush, and each being who took one inevitably gave out a low groan of disapproval.

Buddy watched with amusement as one of the servers began yelling and waving his hand at R2-D2, motioning for the droid to move along. "No droids in the food line!" the server yelled. "Get out of here!"

R2-D2 started past the counter, but stopped suddenly, and a hollow tube came forth from his utilitarian body, hovering over the buffet and sucking up some of the mush and placing it in a storage container for transport to his companions.

"Hey, no droids!" the server yelled again.

R2-D2 took another fast gulp of the mush, reached out with a claw arm to grab a piece of bread, then turned and tootled and rushed away, the server shaking his fist and shouting behind him.

The droid came fast across the wide floor, veering to avoid the many sleeping emigrants, making as straight a line as possible toward the beaming Padme.

"No, no," came a call beside Padme. It was Anakin. "Mom, no!"

Buffy looked to Anakin and then heard Dawn echoing the same words.

"Anakin?" Padme said as she gave him a little shake.

Buffy shook Dawn, "Dawnie?" She looked to Padme, worried.

"No, Mom!" Anakin and Dawn cried.

"Anakin," Padme said again, more forcefully. She shook him again, harder.

Buffy shook Dawn more forcefully as well, "Dawn wake up."

Anakin's blue eyes blinked open and he looked about curiously before focusing on Padme. "What?"

In the nearby bed Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Buffy, "Is it my shift?"

Buffy shook her head and motioned for Dawn to follow her. They got up and moved over to Anakin and Padme.

"You and Dawn seemed to be having a nightmare." Padme said.

Anakin continued to stare at Padme, his expression ranging from curiosity to concern.

Padme took a bowl of mush and a piece of bread from R2-D2. "Are you hungry?"

Anakin took the food as he sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"We went to hyperspace a while ago," Padme explained.

"How long was I asleep?" Anakin asked.

Buffy smiled at Anakin. "You and Dawn had a good nap," she answered.

Anakin smoothed the front of his tunic and straightened himself, looking all around, trying to get his bearings. "I look forward to seeing Naboo again," he remarked and he shifted, trying to orient himself. "Naboo," he said again, looking back to Padme. "I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

Buffy smiled, "Well he does have a point, Padme. Naboo is beautiful this time of year." She looked to Dawn and thought to her, 'What's wrong?'

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi," Padme said, taking a different tack to pull his gaze off her. "Not being able to visit the places you like. Or do the things you like."

Dawn sighed as she thought back, 'Just a bad dream, Buffy.'

"Or be with the people I love?" Anakin could easily see where she was leading him.

Buffy glared at Dawn as she thought, 'I would have said it was a bad dream if you and Anakin hadn't been saying the same thing in your sleep. Come we will leave these two alone.'

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Are you allowed to love?" Padme asked bluntly. "I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi."

Buffy looked to Padme and Anakin, "It's your watch, Anakin."

Anakin looked up to Buffy, "Of course Buffy." He looked back at Padme. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I think Buffy and Dawn would agree with me on. I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

Buffy and Dawn moved across the hold to an unoccupied table. "Now Dawn what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Dawn let out a sigh, "I had a dream about mom."

Buffy nodded as she knew that Dawn was talking about Shmi not Joyce. "I take it something bad was happening to Shmi in your dream?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes."

Buffy nods, "Why don't you take a nap. I think I may do the same."

Dawn smiles sadly and heads back to her bunk, lying down. She quickly falls back asleep.

Buffy moves to her own bunk lies down also. As soon as her head hits the pillow she falls asleep.

_"Hello," Revan said. _

_Buffy looked around and saw that she and Dawn were standing in their house in Sunnydale, in her old bedroom in fact. They looked at Revan and recognized him as the man from their dream 10 years before._

_"I was wondering if we would see you again. I wanted to thank you for letting us say goodbye to our friends." Buffy said._

_"It was the least I could do for, my children." Revan replied._

_Dawn shook her head, "You said that last time. What do you mean by 'my children'?"_

_Revan sighed and sat down on the bed, "It is a long story. One I promised I would tell you. In your training you have heard of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, correct?" _

_Buffy and Dawn nodded._

_"I was a General during the Mandalorian Wars. After the Mandalorian Wars were over I fell to the Dark Side. I became the Sith Lord Darth Revan, I do not remember my true name, the one I was born with. After I fell I along with my apprentice, Darth Malak led an invasion of the Republic, which started the Jedi Civil War. During one conflict the Jedi boarded my vessel in an attempt to capture me."_

_Revan paused for a moment as if the memory was not a pleasant one, "My apprentice seeing an opportunity decided to kill two birds with one stone and attacked my ship. I was badly injured, my mind nearly destroyed, and Malak believed me to be dead. The Jedi saved me, rebuilt my mind programing a new identity in. I along with a team of Jedi ended the Jedi Civil War." _

_Buffy and Dawn looked at each other and then back at Revan._

_"As a reward for ending the Jedi Civil War I was allowed to marry, and I had a child." Revan continued. "I was happy for a time, but the Force kept giving me visions of something evil that lay out in the Unknown Regions, something would be coming. I left telling no one where I was going. In the Unknown Regions I came upon a planet, primitive by galactic standards at the time. I could sense the evil I was looking for was not there. But something was drawing me to the planet. I landed and spent several years there amongst the natives. It was there I met a woman, I fell in love for the second time in my life. We had a child a daughter, her mother named her Elizabeth Anne Halacorte."_

_Buffy and Dawn tried to remember where they had heard the name before. "Buffy wasn't our great grandmother around 600 years removed named Elizabeth Anne Halacorte?" Dawn asked. _

_Revan smiled, "Yes. Buffy and Dawn, you are my descendants. That is why you can feel the Force. There is more for you to know but I think you both needs to digest this information before I tell you more."_

Buffy and Dawn woke up at the same time and looked at each other. "You know what this means right? Our world wasn't always in another dimension. Something happened after his visit and our world was catapulted out of this galaxy in to another dimension." Buffy said.

Dawn nodded, "But what could cause an entire planet, an entire solar system to be catapulted in to an entirely different dimension. It would take a massive amount of energy to do such a thing."

"You have changed so much," Padme heard herself saying, and in a tone that seemed inappropriate to her, seemed to invite...

"You were dreaming about your mother earlier," Padme remarked. "Weren't you?"

Anakin looked to Dawn who nodded. "Dawn and I left Tatooine so long ago. My memory of her is fading." He snapped his gaze back to Padme. "I don't want to lose that memory. I don't want to stop seeing her face."

Buffy and Dawn walked next to Anakin and Padme. Dawn sat down on the bed next to Anakin.

"I've been seeing her in my dreams. Vivid dreams. Scary dreams. I worry about her." Anakin said.

"I'd be disappointed in you if you didn't," Padme answered him, her voice soft and full of sympathy. "You didn't leave her in the best of circumstances."

Dawn rested her head against Anakin's shoulder. She barely remembered what Joyce looked like. And Shmi's face was beginning to fade from her memory as well.

"But it was right that you left," Padme reminded him. "Yours and Dawn's leaving was what your mother wanted for you. What she needed for you both. The opportunity that Qui-Gon offered you both gave her hope. That's what a parent needs for her child, to know that he or she, that the both of you, had been given a chance at a better life."

"But the dreams-" Anakin said.

"You can't help but feel a little guilty about leaving," Buffy answered. "There is not a day that goes by that I feel guilty for leaving Padme or our parents on Naboo."

Dawn looked up at Buffy, she hadn't known she had felt guilty for that. 'Why didn't you tell me,' she thought.

Buffy sighed and thought back, 'I didn't want to burden you with my worries, Dawn.'

"It's only natural that you'd want your mother off Tatooine, out here with you, perhaps. Or on Naboo, or Coruscant, or someplace that you feel is safer, and more beautiful. Trust me, Anakin," Padme said softly. "You and Dawn did the right thing in going. For yourselves, but more importantly, for your mother."

Anakin nodded and looked to Dawn he raised his hand and began brushing her hair. He knew that like himself Dawn missed Shmi. And he knew that Dawn had the same dream he had, he had felt her presence there.

The great port city of Theed was in many ways akin to Coruscant, with freighters and shuttles coming down from the skies in lines. Unlike Coruscant, though, this city on Naboo was soft in appearance, with few towering, imposing skyscrapers of hard metal and shining transparisteel.

Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme lugged their bags across a familiar square. Buffy knew the square all too well it was the one in which she had fought Glory and had lost her arm in the process.

R2-D2 came behind them, rolling along easily, whistling a happy song, as if he were an extension of the comfortable aura of Theed.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave," Anakin remarked.

Padme laughed. "I doubt that."

"No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about." Anakin said.

Buffy let out a sigh, "For the year after our father rescued me. This was home. I too have missed it."

"The problem was," Anakin went on, "the more I thought about my mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about Naboo and the palace. The way the palace shimmers in the sunlight, the way the air always smells of flowers."

"And the soft sound of the distant waterfalls," Buffy added.

Padme smiled at her sister and nodded.

"The first time I saw the capital, I was very young. I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful. I never thought that one day I'd live in the palace." Padme said.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Anakin asked.

Padme laughed. "No, that was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to work in the Refugee Relief Movement. I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the Apprentice Legislators, which is like making a formal announcement that you're entering public service here on Naboo. From there, I went on to become a Senatorial Adviser, and attacked my duties with such a passion that before I knew it, I was elected Queen."

Buffy looked to Padme shocked, "I never knew that."

Padme smiled at Buffy, "That's because you never asked. Much like I never asked you much about your past before that fateful day when you saved my life. I think we were both overjoyed just to have family. Well maybe you more than me anyways, since I had family."

"Anyways it was partly because I scored so high on my education certificate," Padme explained. "But for the most part, my ascent was because of my conviction that reform was possible. The people of Naboo embraced that dream wholeheartedly, so much so that my age was hardly an issue in the campaign. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job," Anakin reminded Padme. "I heard they tried to amend the constitution so that you could stay in office."

"Popular rule is not democracy, Anakin. It gives the people what they want, not what they need." Padme said.

Buffy nodded, "And it is because of you that the position of Queen's Protector became a permanent one in the Queen's court."

"That was more because of you Buffy. In fact the Queen that succeeded me named the Queen's Protector in your honor." Padme said. "You were my unofficial advisor, and unofficial head of my personal security. The Protector now does the same thing but in a completely official position. The Protector only answers to Captain Panaka and the Queen herself. And that is all because of you not me."

"Anyways I was relieved when my two terms were up." Padme chuckled as she continued, adding emphasis. "So were my parents! They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... "

Buffy sat down her luggage and pulled Padme into an embrace. "I know how you feel."


	25. Chapter 25: Queen

**Chapter 25: Queen**

Padme and Buffy knew their way about the palace, obviously, and they were well known by almost all of the people within, and so the four walked along easily to the throne room, where they were announced at once.

Smiling faces greeted them. Sio Bibble was flanking Queen Jamillia as he had so often flanked Padme. Beside him, Jamillia looked every bit the part of Queen. Handmaidens, advisers, and guards were all about, and Padme reflected that one of the side effects of being Queen, and not a pleasant one, was that one was never allowed to be alone. And then there was the Queen's Protector standing opposite of Sio Bibble at Queen's side.

Queen Jamillia, standing perfectly straight so that her headdress did not topple, rose and walked over to take Padme's hand. "We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're here, Padme," she said, her voice rich and with a southeastern accent that made her enunciate the consonants powerfully. She then looked at Buffy, "Welcome home General Naberrie. It is a privilege to see you back amongst us. I hope the Jedi have been treating you well?"

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Padme said.

Buffy bowed, "It is wonderful to be home. And I have been treated well."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at Buffy.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has explained it all," Sio Bibble interjected. "Returning home was the only real choice you could have made."

Padme gave Bibble a resigned nod.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Queen Jamillia asked bluntly.

"Thousands," Padme answered. "And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into civil war."

Buffy sighed, "While I agree with Padme on the creation of the army. My sister and I disagree on the prospects of war. I feel war is inevitable at this point. I believe the Separatists would be willing to go to war if it meant proving their point."

Sio Bibble punched his fist into his open hand. "It's unthinkable!" he said, gnashing his teeth with every word. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic."

Buffy shook her head, "And you would be wrong, Counselor. I can name a few. The Mandalorian Wars, nearly 4000 years ago is one example. They were fought long after the formation of the Republic."

"Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Jamillia asked, staying calm despite Sio Bibble's obvious agitation.

"Not if they feel threatened." It amazed Padme to realize how secure she was in these estimations. "The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guild or the Trade Federation for help."

"The armies of commerce!" Queen Jamillia echoed with anger and distaste. All on Naboo knew well the problems associated with such free-ranging groups. The Trade Federation had nearly brought Naboo to its knees, and would have had it not been for the heroics of Buffy, Dawn, Padme, a pair of Jedi, a young Anakin, and the brave flying of the dedicated Naboo pilots. It was why unofficially Buffy still held the position of General. Even that would not have been enough, had not Padme forged an unexpected alliance with the heroic Gungans. "Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the guilds," Padme admitted.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Corrupt some are that much is sure."

"Then it is true that the guilds have moved closer to the separatists as we suspected," Queen Jamillia reasoned.

Sio Bibble punched his open palm again, drawing their attention. "It's outrageous!" he said. "It's outrageous that after all those hearings and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money-mongers control everything?"

"Remember, Counselor, the courts were able to reduce the Trade Federation's armies," Jamillia reminded, again holding her calm and controlled voice. "That's a move in the right direction."

Padme winced, knowing that she had to report honestly. "There are rumors, Your Highness, that the Federation's army was not reduced as they were ordered."

Clearing his throat, Anakin Skywalker stepped forward. "The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate," he explained. "It would be too dangerous for the economy, we were told."

Buffy glared at Anakin but said nothing.

Queen Jamillia looked to Anakin and nodded, looked back to Padme, then squared her shoulders and firmed her jawline, looking regal in the ornate raiments-very much the planetary ruler obedient to the Republic. "We must keep our faith in the Republic," she declared. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padme quietly answered.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety," Queen Jamillia said, and she looked to Sio Bibble, who motioned to the attendants. All of them, advisers, attendants, and handmaidens, bowed and quickly left the room. Sio Bibble moved near to Anakin, "What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"

"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counselor," Padme interrupted. "He's still a Padawan learner. The senior Jedi on this mission is Buffy. She is a Jedi Knight, newly appointed."

Buffy moved forward, "I was thinking we would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

Padme nodded in agreement, "It would be a perfect location. Buffy knows the location about as well as I do, having spent some weeks there when I was Queen. Before Buffy was accepted to be trained."

"She is right," Sio Bibble said. "The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people up there, and a clear view of the surrounding terrain. It would be an excellent choice, a place where you would have a much easier time protecting Senator Amidala."

"Perfect!" Queen Jamillia agreed. "It's settled then."

"Padme," Queen Jamillia went on, "I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave. Your family's very worried about you." She looked to Buffy. "Besides I am sure he and your mother would be overjoyed to see their last daughter come home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Family

**Chapter 26: Family**

It was a scene of simplicity, of children playing and adults sitting quietly under the warm sun, or gossiping across neatly trimmed hedgerows.

Padme walked alongside Buffy, Dawn and Anakin.

Buffy noticed that Anakin kept glancing at Padme. She knew she likely would have to speak to him at some point.

"Buffy, there's our house!" Padme cried suddenly.

Anakin and Dawn followed Padme and Buffy's gaze to see a simple but tasteful structure, surrounded, like everything on Naboo, by flowers and vines and hedges. Padme and Buffy started off immediately for the door, Dawn on their heals.

Anakin hung back for a moment as he studied the house.

"What?" Padme asked Anakin from some distance ahead, when she noticed that he was not following. "Don't tell me you're shy!"

"No, but I-" the distracted Anakin started to answer, but he was interrupted by the squeals of two teenage girls, running out from the yard toward his companion.

"Aunt Padme! Aunt Buffy!"

Padme and Buffy's smiles went wide as they rushed ahead. Both of them pulling the 12 year old children into a group hug. "Ryoo! Pooja!" Padme and Buffy cried.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Padme kissed them both. Then Buffy had her chance and kissed them both. "Wow you two have grown since I saw you last. This is Anakin and Dawn. Dawn, Anakin, this is Ryoo and Pooja!" Buffy said.

Dawn smiled, "It is nice to meet you both."

"Artoo!" Ryoo and Pooja shouted in unison. They broke away from Padme and Buffy to great the droid.

Buffy looked back towards the house to see a woman, Sola, standing in the doorway of the house. Padme walked to Sola and hugged her. She then led her back towards Anakin, Buffy and Dawn.

"Mom and Dad will be so happy to see you," Sola said to Padme. "It's been a difficult few weeks." She then turned Buffy with a look of surprise on her face, "Buffy?"

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Hi, Sola. Long time no see."

Sola smiled and hugged Buffy, "Where you been keeping yourself, sis?"

Buffy shrugged, "With the Jedi. This is the first chance I've been able to come home." She then motioned to Dawn and Anakin. "This is Anakin Skywalker and Dawn Summers."

Dawn looked at Buffy with confusion at the mention of their old family name.

Sola looked at Dawn and smiled, "Your sister?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep that's my kid sister."

"Hey!" Dawn said at being referred to as a kid.

Sola pulled a startled Dawn into an embrace, "It's nice to finally meet you." She released Dawn and then turned to Padme and Buffy. ""Mom's making dinner. As usual, your timing is perfect." She started toward the house.

The next introductions were a bit more uncomfortable for Dawn and Anakin, but only for a moment, as Padme showed Dawn and Anakin to her, Sola and Buffy's father – Ruwee. Padme introduced their mother Jobal next.

Buffy smiled and hugged her adopted parents, "It is good to see you again Mom, Dad."

Ruwee nodded and looked at Dawn, "So you are my daughter's sister. She told us much about you during her stay with our family. I am happy the two of you found each other."

Dawn blushed, "Thank you, Mister Nabarrie. I was happy to have found Buffy as well."

Buffy walked into the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. Buffy noticed some were of her and smiled sadly.

Padme walked up beside Buffy smiling, "I was already a Queen when dad brought you home. Still that was fun times wasn't it? I miss it you know, I've missed you."

Padme was on the verge of crying, Buffy nodded as she pulled Padme in to an embrace, "I've missed you, too. The hardest thing I ever did was during that night of the attack. I was supposed to be protecting you." Dawn walked up beside the two women. "I told myself I needed to go with Anakin that I couldn't let my attachment to you get in the way. That I had to go find out who the attacker was so I could protect you better. I lied to myself that night. The entire time I was thinking of nothing but you, and hoping that you were safe. Leaving you in Dawn's care was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Padme I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I'm cut out to be a Jedi."

Dawn sighed and pulled them into a group hug before they separated. "Buffy you're wrong. You want to know how I know you are cut out to be a Jedi. You think of others before yourself. It's why you were ready to sacrifice yourself so that I would live. I've known since day one you would be a Jedi. I don't know how I know, I just do. I've always known that you are the future of the Jedi."

Buffy blinked back tears and looked at Dawn and smiled.

Padme turned to Dawn and smiled before turning back to Buffy, "Buffy you know what Dawn likes to eat. Would you help mom in making her something special for dinner?"

Dawn blinked, "That's not necessary, Padme."

Buffy smiled and hugged Dawn, "No objections. I want to do this for you Dawn."

Buffy nodded and walked into the kitchen to help Sola and Jobal fix dinner.

Sola looked at Buffy, "So Buffy you're a Jedi now?"

Buffy nodded, "Recently passed my trials."

Jobal hugged her adopted daughter, "That's good to hear, dear. I assume they assigned you to protect your sister?" Buffy nodded. "That's good I don't think there's anyone more suited for the job. Out of all of Padme's handmaidens when she was Queen you were favored."

Buffy blushed, "I know, though I think that is in part because I was her sister."

Jobal smiled, "You might be right there."

Soon after, Dawn, Anakin, Padme, and Ruwee were sitting at the dinner table, comfortably quiet and listening to the bustle in the next room, which included the clanking of stoneware plates and mugs, and Sola repeatedly saying, "Too much, Mom." And every time she said that, Ruwee and Padme smiled knowingly.

"I doubt they've been starving all the way from Coruscant," an exasperated Sola said as she exited the kitchen, glancing back over her shoulder as she spoke. She returned carrying a bowl full of food. Buffy followed Sola out carrying another large bole.

"Enough to feed the town?" Padme asked Sola quietly as her older sister put the bowl on the table.

"You know Mom," came the answer.

"No one has ever left this house hungry," Sola explained.

"Well, one person did once," Padme corrected. "But Mom chased him down and dragged him back in."

"To feed him or cook him?" Anakin retorted, and the other five stared at him for just a moment before catching on and bursting out in laughter.

Buffy laughed and hugged her sister, "I hope you're hungry for some spaghetti, Dawn. It might taste different since we don't have any beef for the meatballs. Had to substitute what the Naboo have for meat. And I had to improvise on the sauce. But I think you will like it."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you Buffy." Dawn scooped some of the spaghetti on to her plate and took a bite. "This is good, Buffy. Better than what we had on Earth, even."

"They arrived just in time for dinner," Jobal said. "I know what that means." She set the plate down near Anakin and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you're hungry, Dawn, Anakin."

"A little." Anakin looked up and gave her a warm smile.

Dawn simply smiled.

The look of gratitude was not lost on Padme. She tossed a little wink his way when he looked back at her. "He's being polite, Mom," she said. "We're starving."

Jobal grinned widely and nodded, offering superior glances at Sola, Buffy and Ruwee, who just laughed again.

"If you're starving, then you came to the right place at the right time," Ruwee said, looking at Anakin as he finished. "Eat up, son!"

Jobal, Buffy and Sola took their seats and began passing the food bowls all around.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Jobal said.

Buffy noticed the intense, disapproving glare that Padme answered with. Ruwee, obviously trying to dispel the tension before it could really begin, put his hand on Jobal's arm and quietly said, "Dear-"

"I know, I know!" said the suddenly animated Jobal. "But I had to say it. Now it's done."

Sola cleared her throat. "Well, this is exciting," she said, and everyone looked at her. "Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister ever brought home?"

Buffy laughed at Sola, "Boyfriend! He's not her boyfriend, dear sister. I, Dawn and Anakin are Jedi. We were assigned to protect Padme."

"Three bodyguards?" Jobal asked with great concern. "Oh, Padme, they didn't tell us it was that serious!"

Padme's sigh was intermixed with a groan. "It's not, Mom…"

Buffy interrupted Padme, "Padme is kind of in denial." Padme glared at Buffy. "I don't wish to worry you, mom and dad. But there have been two attempts on Padme's life. That's why all three of us were assigned to protect her."

"Honey, when are you going to settle down?" Jobal went on. "Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!"

"Mom, I'm not in any danger," Padme insisted, taking Anakin's hand in her own.

"Is she?" Ruwee asked Anakin.

The Padawan stared hard at Padme's father, recognizing the honest concern. This man, who obviously loved his daughter so much, deserved to know the truth. "Yes, I'm afraid she is."

Even as the words left his mouth, Anakin felt Padme's grip tighten.

"But not much," Padme added quickly.

Padme looked between Buffy and Anakin as if to say you will both pay for this later.

Buffy sighed, "The Senate thought it prudent to give her some time away, and under the protection of the Jedi. Anakin's master is currently investigating the situation. And we believe the matter will be resolved quickly."

Padme loosened her grip, and Ruwee, and even Jobal, seemed to relax.

"Sometimes I wish I'd traveled more," Ruwee admitted to Anakin as the two walked in the garden after dinner. "But I must say, I'm happy here."

Buffy smiles, "You traveled enough for me, Dad."

Ruwee smiled and nodded, "I guess I did. If I hadn't been with that group that freed you. You wouldn't be here today. Though that was the only time in recent years I've left Naboo."

"Padme tells me you teach at the university." Anakin said.

"Yes, and before that I was a builder," Ruwee answered with a nod. "I also worked for the Refugee Relief Movement, when I was very young."

Anakin looked at him curiously, not really surprised. "You seem quite interested in public service," he remarked.

"Naboo is generous," Ruwee explained. "The planet itself, I mean. We have all that we want, all that we could want. Food is plentiful, the climate is comfortable, the surroundings are-"

"Beautiful," Anakin put in.

"Quite so," said Ruwee. "We are a very fortunate people, and we know it. That good fortune should not be taken for granted, and so we try to share and try to help. It is our way of saying that we welcome the friendship of those less fortunate, that we do not think ourselves entitled to that which we have, but rather, that we feel blessed beyond what we deserve. And so we share, and so we work, and in doing so, we become something larger than ourselves, and more fulfilled than one can become from idly enjoying good fortune!"

Anakin considered Ruwee's words for a few moments. "It is the same with the Jedi, I suppose," he said. "We have been given great gifts, and we train hard to make the most of those. And then we use our given powers to try to help the galaxy, to try to make everything a little bit better."

Buffy suddenly excused herself and got up leaving the dining room. Dawn was not far behind her. "Buffy?"

Buffy turned and faced Dawn, "I'm not sure I can do this, Dawn. She's my sister, just like you are. Every time I think of the assassination attempts I get angry with myself. If I hadn't joined the Jedi I could have protected her better. I wouldn't have worried about my attachments getting in the way. You know when I was just the Slayer it was much easier. It was my attachments that saved my life. The night I drowned in the Master's Lair. I was saved because of my attachments. Because Xander was my friend, he and Angel followed me. If Xander hadn't been my friend I would likely have died that night. Now that I am a Jedi I have to forsake those attachments, and I fear it could be the death of me."

Dawn hugged her sister, "Let me tell you a story of a little girl, no older than 14 at the time. You see she had an amazing sister who would do anything for those she loved. But the little girl was scared, so she promised to live because she was scared of dying. Buffy you're not scared of dying, well you probably are you just don't let that stop you. You do what you think is right, regardless of the consequences. You see you have always been a Jedi, long before you knew what a Jedi was. You don't have to forsake your attachments; in fact you should be embracing them. Just don't let them rule you, like they are right now."

Buffy thought for a moment over what Dawn just said and then nodded, "Your right."

Dawn pulled Buffy into an embrace and led her back into the dining room.

After dinner Buffy, Padme, Sola, and Jobal were working together to clear the dishes and the remaining food. Padme noted the tension in her mother's movements, and she knew that these latest events-the assassination attempts, the fights in the Senate over an issue that could well lead to war-were weighing heavily on her.

She looked to Sola, too, to see if she might find some clue as to how to help alleviate the tension, but all she found there was an obvious curiosity that set her off her balance more than had her mother's concerned expression.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked with a sly grin.

"What's there to talk about?" Padme replied as casually as she could. "He's just a boy."

"A boy?" Sola repeated with a laugh. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Sola! Stop it!"

"It's obvious he has feelings for you," Sola went on. "Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?"

Buffy smiled, she had missed this… the sibling rivalry between the three of them. When Buffy had joined the family she became the middle sister. She had been the one to always settle the disputes.

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola," Padme said flatly, her tone turning to true consternation. "Anakin and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional."

Sola grinned again.

"Mom, would you tell her to stop it?" Padme burst out in embarrassed frustration.

Buffy sighed, "Sola do you always have to rile Padme up?"

Now Sola began laughing out loud. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out!" Padme said.

Jobal stepped between the two and gave Sola a stern look. Then she turned back to Padme. "Sola's just concerned, dear," she said. But her words sounded to Padme like condescension, as if her mother was still trying to protect a helpless little girl.

"Oh, Mom, you're impossible," she said with a sigh of surrender. "What I'm doing is important."

"You've done your service, Padme," Jobal answered. "It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much! And no offense Buffy but so are you. I'm thrilled that you became a Jedi. But don't you ever think about settling down?"

Padme tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to accept the words in the spirit with which they were offered. She offered her mother an appeasing smile, and Jobal nodded and gently tapped Padme's arm. She turned to Sola next, and saw her sister still grinning. What did Sola see?

Buffy let out a sigh, "Mom, I haven't much thought about it. Would I like to settle down and have a child, maybe? It's rare that Jedi are allowed to marry and start a family. It's generally reserved as a special reward."

"Now tell me, son, how serious is this thing?" Ruwee asked bluntly as he, Dawn and Anakin neared the door that would take them back into the house. "How much danger is my daughter really in?"

Anakin didn't hesitate. "There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are, there'll be more. But Buffy and I weren't lying to you and we weren't trying to minimize anything. My Master is tracking down the assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are and take care of them. This situation won't last long."

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Ruwee said, with the gravity of a parent concerned over a beloved child.

"I don't either," Anakin assured him, with almost equal weight.

Dawn nodded, "Buffy cares for Padme as she does for you and your wife and Sola, sir."

Ruwee looked to Dawn, "You can call me Ruwee or if you prefer and are okay with, Dad. You are Buffy's sister which makes you by extension my daughter as well."

Dawn looked to Anakin who nodded indicating it was her decision, "I don't know if I could do Dad just yet, Ruwee. Anyways as I was saying Buffy, and by extension myself and Anakin, won't let any harm come to Padme. I give you my word."

Padme stared at her older sister. While Buffy stood watching. At last, Sola broke down and asked, "What?"

The three of them were alone together, while Jobal and Ruwee entertained Dawn and Anakin out in the sitting room.

"Why do you keep saying such things about me and Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Because it's obvious," Sola replied. "You see it-you can't deny it to yourself."

Buffy bit her tongue. She didn't want to mention the glances Anakin had been giving Padme. In case she had been wrong. She knew it was possible the glances he had been giving Padme were simply to make sure she was safe, as per the mandate from the Council.

Padme sighed and sat down on the bed, her posture and expression giving all the confirmation that Sola needed.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to think such things," Sola remarked.

"We're not. Not sure about Anakin but Dawn and I aren't the typical Jedi either." Buffy said.

Sola looked to Buffy and nodded, reading the undercurrent of what Buffy said. While Buffy hadn't come out and said it, she had admitted that she and Dawn loved each other despite the Jedi's rules to the contrary.

"But Anakin does." Sola's words brought Padme's gaze up to meet hers. "You know I'm right."

Padme shook her head helplessly, and Sola laughed.

"You think more like a Jedi than he does," Sola said. "And you shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Padme didn't know whether to take offense, having no idea of where her sister was heading with this.

"You're so tied up in your responsibilities that you don't give any weight to your desires," Sola explained. "Even with your own feelings toward Anakin."

"You don't know how I feel about Anakin."

"You probably don't either," Sola said. "Because you won't allow yourself to even think about it. Being a Senator and being a girlfriend aren't mutually exclusive, you know."

"My work is important!"

Buffy listened quietly to her sisters argue over Padme's feelings. She knew Sola was right that Padme did indeed love Anakin. That Padme had loved him since she had met him 10 years before. Buffy wasn't sure if Anakin felt the same way. And even if he did she knew he could not act on it or he would be expelled from the Jedi Order.

"Who said it wasn't?" Sola asked, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace. "It's funny, Padme, because you act as if you're prohibited, and you're not, while Anakin acts as if he's under no such prohibitions, and he is!"

"You're way ahead of everything here," Padme said. "Anakin and I have only been together for a few days-before that, I hadn't seen him in a decade!"

Sola shrugged. Her look went from that sly grin she had been sporting since dinner to one of more genuine concern for her sister. She sat down on the bed beside Padme and draped an arm across her shoulders. "I don't know any of the details, and you're right, I don't know how you feel-about any of this. But I know how he feels, and so do you."

Padme didn't disagree. She just sat there, comfortable in Sola's hug, gazing down at the floor, trying not to think. "It frightens you," Sola remarked. Surprised, Padme looked back up.

"What are you afraid of, Sis?" Sola asked sincerely. "Are you afraid of Anakin's feelings and the responsibilities that he cannot dismiss? Or are you afraid of your own feelings?"

She lifted Padme's chin, so that they were looking at each other directly, their faces only a breath apart. "I don't know how you feel," she admitted again. "But I suspect that it's something new to you. Something scary, but something wonderful."

Padme said nothing, but she knew that disagreement would not be honest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Lake Home

**Chapter 27: Lake Home**

The water speeder zoomed above the lake, the down thrusters churning only a slight, almost indistinguishable, wake. Every so often, a wave clipped in, and a fine spray broke over the bow. Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme reveled in the cool water and the wind.

Beside them at the wheel, Paddy Accu gave a laugh at every spray, his graying hair spreading out widely. "Always better over the water!" he shouted in his gruff voice, against the wind and the noise of the speeder. "Are you liking it?"

Padme turned a sincere smile upon him, and the grizzled man leaned in close and backed off the accelerator. "She's even more fun if I put her down," he explained. "You think you'll like that, Senator?"

Buffy, Dawn, Padme and Anakin looked at him curiously, none of them quite understanding.

"We were going out to the island," Anakin remarked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Oh, I'll get you there!" Paddy Accu said with a wheezing laugh. He pushed forward a lever-and the speeder dropped into the water.

"Paddy?" Padme asked. She looked at Buffy who shrugged.

The man laughed all the harder. "Don't tell me you've forgotten!" he roared, kicking in the accelerator. The speeder jetted off across the water, no longer smooth in flight, but bouncing across the rippling surface.

"Oh, yes!" Padme said to him. "I do remember!" She looked to Buffy who had a wide grin on her face. "And I see you do two, Buffy."

Buffy nods, "Oh what fun we used to have out here."

The spray was nearly continuous, thrown up by the prow and washing over them.

"It's wonderful!" Padme exclaimed.

Anakin couldn't disagree. "We spend so much time in control," he replied.

At one point, Paddy put the speeder so far up on edge that Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme thought they would tip over. Anakin almost reached into the Force to secure the craft, he noticed that Buffy and Dawn had instinctively clasped hands probably intending to do the same. But they all stopped themselves in order to enjoy the thrill.

They didn't tip. Paddy was an expert driver who knew how to take his speeder to the very limits without crashing over. It was some time later that he slowed the craft and allowed it to drift in against the island dock.

Padme grabbed the older man's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you!"

Buffy smiled as she kissed the older man's cheek as well, "Thank you, Paddy!"

Anakin was surprised that he could see Paddy's blush through the man's ruddy skin. "It was... fun," he admitted.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

"If it isn't, then what's the point?" the gruff-looking man replied with a great belly laugh.

While Paddy secured the speeder, Anakin hopped onto the dock. He reached back to take Padme's hand, helping her stay balanced while she debarked with her suitcase in her other hand. He then did the same for Dawn and then Buffy.

"I'll bring the bags up for you," Paddy offered, and Padme looked back and smiled. "You go and see what you can see-don't want to be wasting your time on the little chores!"

"Wasting time," Padme echoed. There was an unmistakable wistfulness in her voice.

They walked up a long flight of wooden stairs, past flower beds and hanging vines. They came onto a terrace overlooking a beautiful garden, and beyond that, the shimmering lake and the mountains rising behind it, all blue and purple.

Padme leaned her crossed forearms on the balustrade and stared out at the wondrous view. Buffy leans on the balustrade next to Padme, "It was always so beautiful up here."

"You can see the mountains in the water," Anakin remarked, shaking his head and grinning. The water was still, the light just right, so that the mountains in the lake seemed almost perfect replicas.

"Of course," Padme agreed without moving.

"It seems an obvious thing to you and Buffy," Anakin said, "but where I grew up, there weren't any lakes. Whenever I see this much water, every detail of it..." He ended by shaking his head, obviously overwhelmed.

"Amazes you?" Buffy asked.

"And pleases me," he said with a warm smile.

Padme turned back to the lake. "I guess it's hard to hold on to appreciation for some things," she admitted. "But after all these years, I still see the beauty of the mountains reflected in the water. I could stare at them all day, every day."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Anakin and Dawn stepped up to the balustrade beside them.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat," Padme said. She pointed out across the way, to another island. "See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water. Then when I became Queen I used to bring Buffy up just to get away from it all for a day or two."

"I do, too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin said.

Buffy laughed, "Hey Padme how about later we swim out to the other island, for old time sake?"

Padme smiled and nodded, "Same bet as always?"

Buffy nods, "You're on."

"Buffy and I used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Dawn laughed, "You must have enjoyed that Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "I did. It was nice not to have anything to worry about."

"I don't like the sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere." Anakin said. Padme turned to look back at him. "Not here," Anakin went on. "It's like that on Tatooine-everything's like that on Tatooine. But here, everything's soft, and smooth." As he finished, hardly even aware of the motion, he reached out and stroked Padme's arm.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island," she said. Her brown eyes seemed to be looking far away, across the years. "He used to make glass out of sand-and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical."

Buffy smiles, "I remember him. He made you and me matching necklaces."

Padme smiled at Buffy, "Which reminds me. You left yours here, you know. I've been holding on to it for you. I'll get it for you later."

Buffy simply smiled.

Anakin moved a bit closer, staring at her intensely until she turned to face him. "Everything here is magical," he said.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real, but it wasn't." Padme said.

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." Anakin said.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into the glass, you would lose yourself," Padme said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I think it's true..." Anakin said.

Buffy smiled at Padme. "So do I. So do I."

Dawn noticed the look in Buffy's eyes and smiled. She couldn't remembered when she had seen her sister this content.

The next day Buffy stood in front of a holoprojector that displayed the Jedi Council.

"Report you wish to make Jedi Naberrie?" Yoda asked.

Buffy nodded, "Yes, Master Yoda.. We have reached Naboo safely. And we are safely ensconced at the Naberrie lake home in the Lake Country of Naboo. Other than a few neighbors that know the Naberrie family no one has come close to the house."

"More you wish to say?" Yoda asked.

Buffy sighed, "Master, Dawn and I had a visitation on the ship coming here. I assume everyone recognizes the name Revan?"

Mace Windu nodded, "We do. A dark time that was when he fell to the Dark Side. Believe you and Dawn have seen him?"

Buffy nodded, "He visited us on the ship from Coruscant. Though it's usually only in our dreams."

"Confirm this I can. Seen him I have. Believe what he told Jedi Naberrie to be true I do." Yoda said.

Buffy looked confused for a moment and then nodded, "He explained some things to us. After the end of the Jedi Civil War he left for the Unknown Region. He said he was trying to discover an evil that threatened the galaxy. During his journey he said he found a primitive planet. He could sense it was not the one the evil was coming from. Yet he felt drawn to the planet he said. On the planet he met a woman; they had a child together, Elizabeth Anne Halacorte. That is the name of mine and Dawn's ancestor. Based on that information alone says that Earth, mine and Dawn's home planet, was at one time part of this galaxy. I ask permission from the Council to research this, once of course my current assignment is done. If what was said is true, I want to try and find a way to bring my home planet back in to this galaxy where it belongs."

Yoda thinks for a moment and then nods, "Consider your request we will. Research it we will as well."

"Anymore visits you have from Revan let us know immediately," Windu said.

Buffy nods, "There was one other visit, Masters. 9 years ago when I and Dawn were in our first year of training at the Temple. We shared a dream that time as well, in the dream was a man who said he was giving us a chance to say goodbye to our friends on Earth. We did get to see our friends on Earth and get the chance to say goodbye. Dawn and I didn't know who he was at the time; we'd never seen him before. I recognized the man as Revan when he came to visit us on the voyage here."

Windu nods, "Thank you Jedi Naberrie, you have given us much to think about."

Buffy nods, "Master Windu may I ask something."

"Go Ahead," Windu replied.

"What is the reason behind my sister not doing her trials?" Buffy asked.

Windu nodded, "The same reason Master Yoda took so long to give you yours. Your attachments, Padawan Skywalker has told me many times of your conversation on the tower when you sacrificed yourself for her. She told me of the promise she made you on that day, too live. While I understand the reasons behind the promise she made. At the same time it is holding her back. Her attachment to you and that promise is why I have not felt her ready for her trials."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Buffy said as the communication ended. Buffy thought back to what Dawn had said the day before about her being the future of the Jedi. Not for the first she wondered if the Jedi Code was too strict when it came to attachments.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Picnic

**Chapter 28: Picnic**

Several days went by and they each got into the routine of boredom. Buffy tended to sit in the room she and Dawn shared, and meditate. Her thoughts kept going over what Dawn had said to her, and what Windu had said about Dawn. She was still no closer to coming up with an explanation when she heard a knock on the door. "Come."

Dawn stepped into the room and sat next to her sister.

"Where are Padme and Anakin?" Buffy asked.

Dawn smiled, "Having a picnic. Don't look at me like that. I felt you needed some time to think with as little distraction as possible. Plus the only people within several miles are people the Naberrie family knows. They would likely let us know if a stranger passed by their homes on the way here."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Dawn, we need to talk."

"I figured as much, Buffy. This has been troubling you, for a few years now. What? I can read your thoughts to you know. I'm worried about you, Buffy." Dawn replied.

Buffy sighs, "Dawn I worry about you, your my baby sister. I'm worried what would happen if I lost you. This Force Bond we share is strong. I fear that if one of us falls to the Dark Side, so will the other. Not that either of us intend to fall, but still I worry. Anyways this is not what I wanted to talk about."

Dawn nodded listening.

"I talked to Master Windu when I made my report to the Council. He told me why he has not felt ready for you to take your trials. He mentioned your attachment to me, plus your promise you made on the tower." Buffy said.

Dawn blinked, she knew her attachment to Buffy and Anakin was a problem. Windu was a strong supporter of the no attachment rule. But she didn't know he had a problem with her promise to Buffy. "Oh!"

Buffy pulled Dawn close to her, "Listen Dawn I think it's time we prove him and the Council wrong. I think it's time we started working as a team. I think your right we should embrace our attachments. But till we can prove our attachment is good for both of us, we need to pretend that it's not going to be a problem anymore for either of us."

Dawn looked at Buffy shaking her head, "But."

Buffy interrupted her sister, "No buts about it. We have to prove to them our attachments are to our benefit. And we can't do that very easily if you're still a Padawan. Plus I can reach you through the bond if I need help."

The next day Lush grasses sprinkled with flowers of all colors and shapes graced the hilly meadow. Beyond its borders, shining waterfalls spilled into the lake, and from this spot, many other lakes could be seen about the distant hills, all the way to the horizon.

Padme sat on the grass, absently picking flowers, bringing them up to deeply inhale their scents.

Buffy looked out at the island again remembering her discussion with Padme when they arrived. "Padme how about this afternoon we swim out to the island."

Padme laughed and nodded, "That would is a good idea. It's good to see you out of your room. I was beginning to think I would have to call the Jedi Council."

Dawn smiled, "There was no need for that. We had a talk and came to an understanding."

Buffy looked at Anakin and Padme and could tell something had gone on the day before and that they were trying to forget it. "So Anakin are you going to ask my sister out or what?" Buffy asked jokingly.

Padme blushed as Anakin glared at her. "W-W-What?" Padme asked stuttering.

Buffy laughed and shook her head, "Dawn, did I ever tell you about one of Padme's boyfriends. I never met him as it was before I came to Naboo. But she told me all about him."

Dawn turned her attention to Padme, "Spill."

"All right," Padme said as she glared at Buffy. "I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I..." She narrowed her eyes as she finished, teasing Anakin with sudden intensity.

"Very cute," she said, her voice taking on a purposeful, suggestive tone. "Dark curly hair... dreamy eyes..."

"All right, I get the picture!" Anakin cried.

Dawn laughed at Anakin. If she didn't know any better she would have thought her brother was jealous. "Whatever happened to him?"

Padme looked to Dawn, "I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one." Anakin replied.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padme asked, a bit of anger creeping in despite the warm wind and the idyllic setting.

"I like two or three," Anakin replied. "But I'm not really sure about one of them. I don't think the system works," Anakin finished, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Padme replied sarcastically. "Well, how would you have it work?"

Anakin stood up, suddenly intense. "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of the people, and then do it," he said, as if it was perfectly simple and logical.

"Which is exactly what we do," came Padme's unhesitating reply.

Anakin looked at her doubtfully.

"The trouble is that people don't always agree," Padme explained. "In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to." Anakin replied

That statement caught Padme, Dawn and Buffy a bit off guard.

"By whom?" Dawn asked. "Who is going to make them?"

"I don't know," Anakin answered, waving his hands again in obvious frustration. "Someone."

Buffy frowned, "You?"

"Of course not me!" Anakin said.

Padme sighed, "But someone."

Anakin nodded, "Someone wise."

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship," Padme said. She watched Anakin as a mischievous little grin began to spread across his face.

"Well," Anakin said calmly, "if it works..."

Buffy sighed and looked to Dawn who slapped Anakin upside the head. "Ani are you really that much an idiot?" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded, "Dictatorship's don't work. Oh sure in the beginning the people are all for it. But in time as their rights are taken away it ends up becoming a civil war; between the dictatorship and the people. Earth's history is littered with many examples of dictatorship's being overthrown for democracy and liberty. It's better the way things are now."

Padme began to laugh, "You're making fun of me!"

Buffy and Dawn looked at each wondering if they had missed something.

"Oh no," Anakin said, backing away and falling to sit on the soft grass, hands out defensively before him. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator."

"You're so bad!" Padme said.

"You're always so serious," Anakin scolded, and he began juggling the fruit.

"I'm so serious?" Her incredulity was feigned, because Padme agreed with the assessment to a great extent.

Buffy laughed and grabbed at her sister, tickling her. "Yes you are, always have been for as long as I've known you. Wouldn't hurt to have some fun sometimes."

Padme giggled and moved out of Buffy's reach. "I am so gonna beat you in our swim later."

Padme grabbed up a piece of fruit and threw it at Anakin, and he caught it and started juggling it. A moment later Buffy and Dawn joined in and together they threw more fruit at Anakin until too many went his way and he lost control, then tried futilely to duck away from the dropping fruit.

Padme had to clutch at her belly, she was laughing so hard. Buffy and Dawn both fell to the ground laughing. They hadn't had this much fun in years. Caught up in the whirlwind of the moment, Anakin sprang to his feet and ran off to the side, cutting in front of a shaak and frightening it with his sheer jubilance.

The normally passive grazers gave a snort and took up the chase, with Anakin running in circles and then off over the hill.

Padme, Buffy and Dawn sat back and considered this moment, this day, though for different reasons. Padme's thoughts drifted to Anakin. While Buffy and Dawn's thoughts drifted to lost youth.

Their thoughts fell away in another burst of incredulous laughter as Anakin and the shaak came by once more, this time with the Jedi riding the beast, one hand clenched on a fold of its flesh, the other high and waving behind him for balance. What made it all the more ridiculous was that Anakin was riding backward, facing the shaak's tail!

"Anakin!" Padme cried in amazement. A bit of trepidation crept into her voice as she repeated the call, for the shaak had broken into a full gallop, and Anakin was trying to stand up on its back.

He almost made it, but then the lumbering creature bucked and he flew away, tumbling to the ground.

Buffy, Dawn and Padme howled with laughter, clutching at their stomachs.

But Anakin lay very still.

Dawn stopped and stared at him, suddenly frightened. She scrambled up. A moment later Buffy and Padme noticed Anakin was lying still and they too scrambled up. They rushed to his side. "Ani! Ani! Are you all right?" Dawn asked.

Gently, Dawn turned him over, worry etched on her face. He seemed serene and still. And then his face twisted into a perfectly stupid expression and he burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Dawn cried, and she punched out at him. He caught her hand and pulled her in close, and she willingly crashed onto him, wrestling with fury.

Anakin finally managed to roll her over and pin her, and Dawn stopped struggling. "Ok you got me dear brother. I yield." Dawn said.

Anakin smiled and rolled off her. He held out his hand and helped Dawn up before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I always will, Dawnie."

Dawn looked at Anakin for a moment and then smiled, "That's the first time in a long time you called me Dawnie. I kind of missed it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Dinner and Dreams

**Author's Note: **Oops somehow this chapter wasn't posted when it should have been.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Dinner and Dreams**

Soon enough, they had settled in at the table, Padme and Anakin were seated across from each other. And Buffy and Dawn were seated across from each other.

"And when I went to them, we went into..." Anakin paused, drawing Padme's full attention, a wry smile on his face. "Aggressive negotiations," he finished.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" Padme asked

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber," Dawn said. "That's Anakin's idea of diplomacy."

"Oh," Padme said with a laugh, and she eagerly went for her dessert, stabbing with her fork.

The shuura moved and her fork hit the plate. A bit confused, Padme stabbed at it again.

It moved.

She looked up at Anakin, a bit confused and embarrassed, but then she saw that he was fighting hard not to laugh, staring down at his own plate a bit too innocently.

Dawn nudged Buffy, startling her out of her thoughts.

"You did that!" Padme asked.

Anakin looked up, his expression wide-eyed. "What?"

Padme scowled, pointing her fork at him and waving it threateningly.

Then, suddenly, she went for the shuura again.

But Anakin was quicker. The fruit slipped out of the way, and she stabbed the plate. Then, before she could scowl at him again, the shuura rose into the air to hover before her.

"That!" Padme answered. "Now stop it!" She couldn't hold her feigned anger, though, and laughed aloud as she finished. Anakin started laughing, too. Half looking at him, Padme snapped her hand at the floating fruit.

He waggled his fingers and the fruit looped about her hand.

Buffy sighed, "Anakin."

Anakin looked to Buffy and nodded, "Sorry Master Naberrie."

Buffy smiled, "Its ok, Anakin. I'm not Obi-Wan, I'm not going to admonish you for teasing my sister."

"If Master Obi-Wan was here, he'd be very grumpy. Far more so than you, Buffy," Anakin admitted. He pulled back his hand, and the shuura flew across the table to his waiting grasp. "But he's not here," he added, cutting the fruit into several slices. Reaching for the Force, he made one piece float upward and slide toward Padme. She bit it right out of the air.

Buffy nodded and her mind drifted once again.

Dawn looked at her sister, 'What's wrong, Buffy?" she thought.

Buffy shook her head and thought back, 'Nothing Dawn, just thinking.'

They finished their dessert, and then Dawn started to clean up the plates.

Padme and Anakin retreated to the sitting area, with its comfortable chairs and sofa, and a huge warm fire blazing in the hearth.

Anakin settled back into the sofa. "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you." His voice was husky, intense, and the sparkle in his eyes bored right through her. "And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over, my mouth go dry. I feel dizzy! I can't breathe! I'm haunted by the kiss you never should have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar."

"You are in my very soul, tormenting me," Anakin went on, not a bit of falseness in his tone. "What can I do?" he asked softly. "I will do anything you ask."

Padme looked away, overwhelmed, finding security in the distracting dance of the flames in the hearth. Several moments of silence slipped by uncomfortably.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me," Anakin prompted.

Padme turned on him, her own frustrations bubbling over. "I can't!" She sat back and struggled to collect herself. "We can't," she said as calmly as she could. "It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible," Anakin replied, leaning forward. "Padme, please listen-"

Dawn had been listening to the conversation as she finished with the dishes. 'Buffy,' she thought. 'Something is going on in the living area that needs your attention.'

Buffy sighed and stood up wondering what was going on now and made her way in to the living area.

"You listen," Padme scolded. "We live in a real world. Come back to it, Anakin. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin asked.

Buffy shook her head, "Anakin be mindful of your feelings. Now that said, Padme give us a moment will you."

Padme nodded and left the room to help Dawn in the kitchen.

Buffy sighed, "This is off the record Anakin, and I won't tell the Masters what you say. Tell me do you love her?"

Anakin simply nodded.

Buffy nodded, "Let's dismiss the fact that except under the rarest of circumstances Jedi aren't allowed to marry. Now what would happen if you and Padme followed a relationship to its conclusion?"

"I would be expelled from the Order." Anakin replied.

Buffy nodded, "Yes and if I know Padme she would not want that to happen. Even if you did something in secret, you would have to lie about it to the Council. Could you live with that lie?"

Anakin stared at Buffy intensely for a moment, then looked back to the fire, seemingly defeated. "No, you're right," he finally admitted. "It would destroy us."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Why don't you go meditate on this."

Anakin nodded and got up leaving the room. She was joined a moment later by Padme. "Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy sighed and hugged Padme, "Your welcome, sister of mine."

Later that night Buffy awoke suddenly, her senses immediately tuning in to her surroundings. Something was wrong, she knew instinctively, and she jumped up trying to find what was wrong.

But her room was quiet, with nothing out of place. Something had awakened her, but not something in here. "No!" came a cry from the adjoining bedroom, where Dawn was sleeping. "No! Mom! No, don't!"

Buffy slipped out of bed and ran to the door. She noticed down the hall Padme was making her way to Anakin's room. Buffy opened the door and looked in on Dawn.

Dawn was thrashing about on the bed, yelling "Mom!" repeatedly. Buffy started in, but then Dawn calmed and rolled back over, the dream, the vision, apparently past.

Buffy quietly slipped back through the door and saw Padme re-entering her room. She quietly walked down the hall and knocked on Padme's door.

Padme opened the door a moment later and then motioned for Buffy to enter. "Is something wrong?" Padme asked.

Buffy sighed, "I was going to ask you the same thing, Padme. I'm gathering we both heard someone in the throws of a nightmare."

"Dawn?" Padme asked.

Buffy nodded, "Anakin?"

Padme sighed and nodded, "What do you think this means, the both of them having a nightmare at the same time?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it was just a coincidence. But something is telling me it's not." Buffy said.

The next morning, Buffy and Padme found Anakin and Dawn on the east balcony of the lodge, overlooking the lake and the budding sunrise. Anakin and Dawn were so deep in thought that they did not notice their approach.

They moved up slowly, not wanting to disturb them. Padme then realized that Anakin and Dawn were doing more than thinking here, that they were actually deep in meditation. Recognizing this as a private time for Dawn and Anakin, she turned, grabing Buffy's hand, and started away.

"Don't go," Anakin and Dawn said.

"We don't want to disturb you," Padme told them, surprised.

"Your presence is soothing." Anakin said.

"As is yours Buffy." Dawn said.

Padme looked to Buffy who sighed.

"You both had a nightmare again last night," Padme said quietly, when Anakin and Dawn at last opened their eyes.

"Jedi don't have nightmares," came Anakin's defiant reply.

"I heard Dawn and Padme heard you," Buffy was quick to answer.

Anakin and Dawn turned to regard them.

"We saw our mother," Anakin admitted, lowering his gaze. "We saw her as clearly as we see the two of you now. She is suffering, Padme, Buffy. They're killing her! She is in pain!"

"Who?" Padme asked, moving toward him, as Buffy moved to Dawn.

"We know we're disobeying our mandate to protect you," Anakin tried to explain.

"We know we will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but we have to go." Dawn said.

"Go?" Buffy asked.

"We have to help her! We're sorry, Padme, Buffy," Anakin said. "We don't have a choice."

"Of course you don't." Padme said. "Not if your mother is in trouble." Anakin and Dawn gave her an appreciative nod. "I'll go with you."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Padme, you can't." She started to to argue, but Padme's smile held her words in check.

"That way, you all can continue to protect me," Padme reasoned. Somehow she made it sound perfectly logical. "And you won't be disobeying your mandate."

"I don't think this is what the Jedi Council had in mind. I fear that I'm walking into danger, and to take you with me-" Anakin said.

"Walking into danger," Padme echoed, and she laughed aloud. "A place I've never been before."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "Ok we'll go. I would have probably done the same thing if it were Jobal or Joyce."

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Tatooine Pt 1

**Chapter 30: Tatooine Pt. 1**

Buffy, Dawn, Padme nor Anakin could miss the stark contrast when they took Padme's sleek starship out of hyperspace and saw the brown planet of Tatooine looming before them. How different it was from Naboo, a place of green grasses and deep blue water, with cloud patterns swirling all across it.

Tatooine was just a ball of brown hanging in space, as barren as Naboo was alive.

"Home again, home again," Anakin recited, a common children's rhyme.

"To go to rest," Dawn said, remembering the rhyme Shmi had told Anakin one evening.

"By hearth and heart, house and nest," Padme added.

Anakin looked over at Padme, pleasantly surprised. "You know it?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Padme asked

"I don't know," Anakin said. "I mean, I wasn't sure if anyone else... I thought it was a rhyme my mother made up for me. That's why Dawn knows it she heard mom telling it to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Padme said. "Maybe she did-maybe hers was different than the one my mother used to tell me."

Anakin looked to Dawn and he shook his head doubtfully. In a strange way, he was glad that Padme knew the rhyme, glad that it was a common gift from mothers to their children.

"They haven't signaled any coordinates yet," Buffy noted.

"They probably won't, unless we ask," Anakin replied. "Things aren't very strict here, usually. Just find a place and park it, then hope no one steals it while you go about your business."

Dawn nods in agreement.

"As lovely as I remember it." Padme said.

Anakin looked at Padme and nodded. How different things were now than that decade before when Padme had been forced to land on Tatooine with Buffy, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in order to effect repairs on their ship. Anakin looked to Dawn wondering if their shared dream was a premonition of what was to come, or a replay of something that had already happened?

Anakin brought the ship down fast, breaking through the atmosphere and soaring across the sky. "Mos Espa," he explained when the skyscape of the city came into sight against the horizon.

He went in hard, and some protests did squeal over the comlink. But Anakin knew his way around this place as surely as if he had never left. He did a flyby over the edge of the city, then put the starship down in a large landing bay amid a jumble of vessels of all merchant and mercenary classes.

"Yous can't just drop in uninvited!" barked the dock officer, a stout creature with a piggish face and spikes running down the length of his back and tail.

"It's a good thing you invited us, then," Buffy said calmly, with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yes, it's a good thing I invited you then!" the officer happily replied, and Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme walked past.

"Buffy, you're bad," Padme said as they exited onto the dusty street.

"It's not like there are dozens of ships lined up to fill the bay," Anakin replied. He waved down a multi-passenger floating rickshaw pulled by an ES-PSA droid.

Anakin gave the address and off it went, pulling them behind in the floating rickshaw, charging along the streets of Mos Espa, expertly zigging and zagging to avoid the heavy traffic, and blasting forth a shrill sound whenever someone didn't get out of the way.

"Do you think he was involved?" Padme asked Anakin.

"Watto?" Dawn asked

Padme nodded, "Yes, that was his name, right? Your former master?"

"If Watto has hurt our mother in any way, I will pluck his wings from his back," Anakin promised.

Buffy nodded in agreement, "If he treated her bad after I freed her…"

Anakin looked back at Buffy and gave her a sad smile. He owed Buffy more than he could ever repay for what she had done for his and Dawn's mother.

"Here, Espasa," Anakin said to the droid, and the rickshaw glided to a stop in front of a shop all too familiar to Anakin and Dawn. There, sitting on a stool near the door, fiddling with an electronic driver on a broken piece of equipment that looked like a droid component, was a rounded, winged Toydarian with a long snout. A black round hat adorned his head, and a small vest was pulled as far as it would go about his girth. Anakin and Dawn recognized him immediately.

Anakin and Dawn paused for so long in just staring at Watto that Buffy and Padme got out before them and held their hands out to help them. "Wait here," Padme instructed the droid. "Please."

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga!" Watto yelled at the broken component, and at a trio of pit droids who were scrambling all about, trying to help.

"Huttese," Anakin explained to Padme and Buffy.

"No, not that one-that one!" Padme replied, and at Anakin and Dawn's expression of surprise that she knew the strange language, she added, "You think it's easy being the Queen?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She too had picked up some of the Hutt's language at the instance of Padme.

"Chut chut, Watto," Anakin greeted.

"Ke booda?" came the surprised response.

"Di nova, chut chut, "Anakin reiterated, his words barely audible above the clamoring pit droids.

"Go ana bopa!" Watto yelled at the trio, and on his command, they immediately shut down and snapped back into their storage position.

"Ding mi chasa hopa," Anakin offered, taking the piece of the broken droid from Watto, and manipulating it expertly. Watto watched him for a moment, his buglike eyes growing even larger in surprise.

"Ke booda?" Watto asked. "Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu."

"He doesn't know you," Padme whispered to Anakin, trying to hold back her laughter at Watto's last statement, which translated to "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker," Dawn bluntly stated.

Watto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The Toydarian's gaze went from Anakin and Dawn to Buffy and Padme, then back to Anakin and Dawn.

"Ani? Dawn?" he asked in Basic. "Little Ani? And Dawn? Naaah!"

Anakin's answer came with a deft twist of his hands, and the sound of the little piece of equipment whirring to life. Smiling widely, he handed it back to Watto. There weren't many around who could work such magic on broken droid parts.

"You are Ani and Dawn!" the Toydarian cried. "It is you!" His wings started beating furiously, lifting him from the stool to hover in the air. "Ya sure sprouted!"

"Hello, Watto." Dawn said

"Weehoo!" the Toydarian cried. "A pair of Jedis! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you two couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money-"

"Our mother-" Anakin prompted.

Watto shook his head, "Shmi hasn't been here for a few years. After she," Watto pointed to Buffy, "freed Shmi. Shmi stayed for a while, working for me at least till she met Cliegg Lars. Last I heard he married her and they were living on the far side of Mos Eisley."

Dawn nodded, "Do you know where they are?"

"Long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think." Watto said.

"Could you narrow it down?" Dawn asked

Watto thought about it for a moment, then just shrugged.

"We'd like to know," Anakin said, his tone and expression grim and determined, even threatening. The way Watto's features seemed to tighten showed that he got the hint that Anakin wasn't fooling around.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Absolutely. Let's go look at my records. Had to know where to send her last bit of pay."

The five went into the shop, and seeing the place brought memories swirling back to Anakin and Dawn. Not all of the memories were bad, they had to admit, but the good ones did not overcome the reality that they had been slaves. Watto's slaves.

Fortunately for Watto, his records gave a location for the moisture farm of one Cliegg Lars.

"Stay a while, Ani, Dawn," the Toydarian offered after sharing the information on Shmi's husband?

Without a word, Anakin and Dawn turned about and walked away. This was the last time they would look at Watto and the shop, they decided. Unless of course, they found out that Watto was lying to them about Shmi's fate, or that Watto had somehow hurt their mother.

"Back to the lot, Espasa," Anakin said to the droid as he, Buffy, Dawn and Padme rushed back to the rickshaw. "Fast."

"Ya sure I can't get ya something to drink?" Watto called to them from the door of his shop, but they were already rushing away, kicking up dust in their wake.

"Ani and Dawn du Jedi," Watto remarked, and he waved both his hands dismissively at the departing rickshaw. "Waddya know."

Anakin took the starship out even more furiously than he had brought it in, blasting away from the lot and nearly colliding with a small freighter as it maneuvered to put down. Calls of protest came into him from Mos Espa control, but he just switched off the comm and zoomed off across the city.

Dawn sat behind Anakin. She reached up and squeezed her brother's shoulder. He looked back at her and reached up squeezing her hand. They both hoped they weren't too late.

When the Mos Eisley port came into view, he veered to the north and crossed past it, moving higher in the sky.

They spotted one moisture farm, and then another, and then the third, almost in a direct line from the city.

"That one," Padme said. Anakin nodded grimly, and brought the ship down on a bluff overlooking the homestead.

"We're really going to see her again, Dawnie," Anakin breathed, shutting down the engines.

Dawn reached up and hugged her brother from behind as Padme squeezed his arm and offered him a comforting smile.

"You don't know what it's like, to leave your mother like that," Anakin said.

Dawn and Buffy nodded in agreement. They both understand what Anakin was saying. Both Dawn and Buffy had to leave someone they called family behind like Anakin did when they became Jedi. For Dawn it was Shmi, for Buffy it was Padme.

"Stay with the ship, Artoo," Padme instructed the droid, who beeped in reply.

The first form that came into view as they walked toward the homestead was that of a very thin droid, dull gray in color, with weatherbeaten metal coverings. Obviously in need of a good oil bath, he bent stiffly and worked on some sort of fence sensor. Then he rose with a jerky motion, seeing their approach. "Oh, hello," he greeted. "How might I be of service? I am See-"

"Threepio?" Anakin said breathlessly, hardly believing his eyes.

"Oh my!" the droid exclaimed, and he began to shake violently. "Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! Mistress Dawn! I knew you both would return! I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padme and Miss Buffy!"

"Hello, Threepio," Dawn said.

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see all of you!"

"We've come to see our mother," Anakin explained. The droid turned sharply up toward him, then seemed to shrink back.

"I think... I think," C-3PO stuttered. "Perhaps we'd better go indoors." He turned toward the homestead, motioning with his hand for the couple to follow.

Anakin, Buffy, Dawn and Padme exchanged nervous glances. Dawn and Anakin could not shake the feeling of doom that lingered long after the imagery of their nightmares had faded...

By the time they caught up to the droid, he was in the courtyard, shouting, "Master Cliegg! Master Owen! Might I present two important visitors?"

A young man and woman came rushing out of the house almost immediately, but slowed at the site of Buffy, Dawn, Padme and Anakin.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said at once.

"I'm Dawn Skywalker," Dawn said.

"Anakin? Dawn?" the man echoed, his eyes going wide. "Anakin! Dawn!"

The woman at his side brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Anakin and Dawn the Jedi," she whispered breathlessly.

"You know of us? Shmi Skywalker is our mother." Anakin said.

"Mine, too," said the man. "Not my real mom," he added at Anakin's obviously puzzled look, "but as real a mom as I've ever known." He extended his hand. "Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."

Beru nodded and said, "Hello."

Padme, after giving up on Anakin ever remembering to introduce her or Buffy, came forward. "I'm Padme, and this is Buffy."

"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen said, his eyes never leaving Anakin and Dawn of whom he had heard so very much. "I had a feeling you two might show up."

"Is our mother here?" Dawn asked

"No, she's not," came a gruff answer from behind Owen and Beru, from the shadows of the house door. All six turned to see a heavyset man glide out on a hoverchair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged, the other, missing, and Anakin knew at once that these were fairly recent wounds. His heart seemed to leap into his throat.

"Cliegg Lars," the man said, moving in close and extending his hand. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Anakin and Dawn followed as if in a dream, a very horrible dream.

"It was just before dawn," Cliegg was saying, gliding toward the table in the homestead kitchen with Owen beside him, while Beru peeled off to gather some food and drinks for the guests.

"They came out of nowhere," Owen added.

"A band of Tusken Raiders," Cliegg explained. A sinking feeling nearly buckled Dawn and Anakin's knees and they slumped into a seat across from Owen and Beru.

"Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators," Cliegg explained. "From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters."

"We'd seen many signs that they were about," Owen piped in. "She shouldn't have gone out!"

"We can't live huddled in fear!" Cliegg scolded, but he calmed at once and turned back to Anakin. "All signs were that we'd chased the Tuskens away. We didn't know how strong this raiding band was-stronger than anything any of us have ever seen."

Buffy could see the anger in Dawn's face. She silently put a hand on her sister's shoulder to comfort her. "So you went out to find her. I assume something happened, and that's how come you're in that hover chair."

"Thirty of us went out after Shmi. Four of us came back." Cliegg grimaced and rubbed his leg. "I'd still be out there, only... after I lost my leg..." Cliegg nearly broke down, and it struck Dawn and Anakin how much the man loved Shmi.

"I just can't ride anymore," Cliegg went on. "Until I heal."

The proud man drew in a deep breath and forcibly steadied himself, squaring his broad shoulders. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet either of you," he said. "This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

The words hit Dawn and Anakin like a stinging slap, then they shot to their feet.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find our mother," came Anakin's grim reply.

"No, Anakin!" Padme cried out, rising to grab his forearm.

Buffy shook her head at Padme. Telling her with one look to let them go.

"Your mother's dead, Son," the resigned Cliegg added. "Accept it."

Anakin glowered at him, at them all. "We can feel her pain," he said, his jaw clenched, teeth gritted. "Continuing pain. And we will find her."

A moment of silence ensued, and then Owen offered, "Take our speeder bikes." He jumped up from his seat and strode by Anakin.

"We know she's alive," Dawn said, as she and Anakin turned to face Buffy and Padme. "We know it."

Buffy nodded, "Be careful, okay?"

Dawn nodded hugging her sister, "We will."

Anakin and Dawn turned and followed Owen out the door.

"I wish they'd have come a bit earlier," Cliegg lamented.

Padme looked over at him, and at Beru, who was standing over the tearful man, hugging him. She then looked at Buffy. "Are you sure it was wise to let them go off on their own?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes. This is something they have to do alone."

Buffy had decided to meditate and found a quiet room apart from the others in the Lars home. Buffy kept watch over Anakin and Dawn through the Force Bond she and her sister shared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Tatooine Pt 2

**Chapter 31: Tatooine Pt. 2**

As soon as Dawn and Anakin came upon the grisly scene, they knew that it was the work of Tuskens. Three farmers, likely some of those whom Cliegg had been with before being forced to return home, lay dead about a campfire, their bodies battered and torn.

Anakin ran his fingers through his short hair. "Calm down," he told himself. "Find her." Dawn placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. He looked at her smiled.

Anakin fell within himself then, within the Force, and sent his senses out far and wide, needing the confirmation that his mother had not yet met a similar fate. He could sense Dawn doing the same.

A stab of pain assaulted him, and a cry that was both hopeful and helpless entered his mind.

"Mom," Anakin mouthed breathlessly. He looked at Dawn and he knew she felt it also. They knew that time was running out, that Shmi was in terrible pain and was barely holding on.

Anakin and Dawn jumped astride the speeder bikes, and headed out across the dark desert landscape, following Shmi's call.

Dawn and Anakin were soon standing in front of a Jawa Sandcrawler.

Anakin had just finished talking to a Jawa. "Well?" Dawn asked.

Anakin pointed, "That way. I wish Buffy was here. We could have found her faster using your Force Bond."

Dawn nodded, "She knew this was something we had to do alone, and I agree with her. Ani I know you don't want to hear this, but we need to face the possibility we're too late."

Anakin frowned at his adopted sister, "No! I will not accept it till I see it for myself."

Dawn could tell that Anakin was angry; she couldn't blame him as she was a little bit angry herself. They got back on the speeder bikes and headed for the Tusken Raider camp.

Under the pale light of a full moon, Anakin and Dawn Skywalker pulled the speeder bikes to the ridge of a high dune and peered across the desert wastes of Tatooine. Not too far below them, they saw an encampment spread about a small oasis, and they knew at once, even before spotting a figure, that it was a Tusken camp. They both could sense Shmi down there, could feel her pain.

They crept closer, studying the straw and skin huts for any anomalies that might clue them in to their respective purposes. One especially sturdy hut at the edge of the oasis caught and held their attention. It seemed less tended than the others, yet more solidly constructed. As they came around a bit more, they grew even more intrigued, noting that only one hut was guarded, by a pair of Tuskens flanking the entrance. "Oh, Mom," Anakin whispered. "I would say she is in there."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "What's our plan of action?"

Anakin looked at Dawn, "Your waiting here. I will go in and get her out."

Dawn frowned and shook her head, "You're not going in without me. She's my mother, too."

Anakin nodded knowing he would not win this argument. "Ok we should try and see if there is another entrance to that hut. I doubt there is, so we need to cut in from behind. Try and get her out without them seeing."

Silent as a shadow, Anakin and Dawn slipped through the encampment, moving hut to hut, flat against walls and belly-crawling across open spaces, working their way gradually toward the hut they felt held their mother. They came against its side at last, and Anakin put his hands against the soft skin wall, feeling the emotions and pain of the person within. A quick glance around the front showed him the two Tusken guards, sitting a short distance in front of the door.

Dawn drew and ignited her lightsaber, then crouched low, Anakin shielded the glow as much as he could. She slid the energy blade through the wall and easily cut the material away, then, without even pausing to see if any Tuskens were inside, she and Anakin crawled through.

"Mom," Anakin breathed again, and his legs weakened beneath him. The room was lit by dozens of candles, and by a shaft of pale moonlight, streaming through a hole in the roof, illuminating the figure of Shmi, tied facing against a rack to the side of the tent. Her arms were outstretched, bound at bloodied wrists, and her face, when she turned to the side, showed the weeks of beatings.

Anakin quickly cut her free and with the help of Dawn gently lowered her from the perch, into his arms and then down to the floor.

"Mom... Mom... Mom," Anakin whispered softly. Anakin and Dawn knew that she was alive, though she did not immediately respond and had come down so pitifully limp. They could feel her in the Force, though she was a thin, thin sensation.

Anakin cradled her head and kept repeating her name softly, and finally, Shmi's eyelids fluttered open as much as she could manage through the swelling and the dried blood.

"Ani? Dawnie?" she whispered back. Anakin could feel her wheezing as she tried to speak, and knew that many of her ribs had been crushed. He looked to his sister briefly before gazing back at Shmi. "Ani? Dawnie? Is it you?"

Gradually her eyes began to focus upon them, and they could see a thin smile of recognition coming to her battered face.

"We're here, Mom," Dawn told her. "You're safe now. Hang on. We're going to get you out of here."

"Ani? Dawnie?" Shmi replied. "Ani, you look so handsome. Dawnie, you look so beautiful."

"Save your strength, Mom," Anakin said, trying to calm her. "We've got to get away from here."

"My son. My daughter," Shmi went on, and she seemed to be in a different place than Anakin, a safer place. "My grown-up son. My grown-up daughter. I knew you'd both come back to me. I knew it all along."

Dawn was on the verge of tears, she could feel that their mother was slipping away.

"I'm so proud of you both. So proud. I missed you both so much." Shmi said.

Dawn looked at Anakin not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. "We missed you, too, Mom, but we can talk later..." Dawn said.

"Now I am complete," Shmi announced then, and she looked straight up, past them, past the hole in the ceiling, to the shining moon, it seemed.

Somewhere deep inside, Anakin understood what Dawn had already recognized. "Just stay with us, Mom," he pleaded, and he had to work very hard to keep the desperation out of his voice. "I'm going to make you well again. Everything's... going to be fine."

"I love..." Shmi started to say, but then she went very still, and Anakin saw the light leave her eyes.

Dawn broke down crying as she looked at their mother again and saw the woman staring blankly up at nothing. "Goodbye, mom."

Anakin could hardly draw his breath. Wide-eyed with disbelief, he lifted Shmi to his breast and rocked her there for a long time.

Dawn sat there watching them, tears falling from her face, for the second time in her life she had lost a mother she loved.

Anakin pulled her back again, staring into her eyes, silently pleading with her to answer him. But there was no light there, no flicker of life. He hugged her close, rocking her. Then he laid her back to the floor and gently closed her eyes.

Anakin and Dawn didn't know what to do. They sat motionless, staring at their dead mother, they then looked up at each other, their eyes blazing with hatred and rage.

The minutes slipped past and they just sat there, immobilized by their confusion, by a budding rage and the most profound sense of emptiness they had ever known. Only when the pale light began to grow around them, making the low-burning candles seem even thinner, did they even remember where they were.

Anakin looked about, wondering how they might get their mother's body out of there-for they certainly weren't going to leave it to the Tusken Raiders. They could hardly move, though. There seemed a profound pointlessness to it all, a series of motions without meaning.

At that time, the only meaning, the only purpose that Anakin or Dawn could fathom was that of the rage building within them, an anger at losing someone they did not wish to give up.

Some small part of them warned them not to give in to that anger, warned them that such emotions were of the dark side. Then Anakin and Dawn looked at Shmi lying there, so still, seeming at peace but covered with the clear evidence of all the pain that had been inflicted upon her poor body these last days.

Anakin and Dawn then climbed to their feet and took up their lightsabers, then they boldly strode through the door.

The two Tusken guards gave a yelp and lifted their staves, rushing for them, but the blue-glowing blades ignited. And in a flash of killing light, Anakin took the one on the left down.

Dawn heard in the back of mind Buffy scream, "No," as she took the one on the right down.

Their rage was not sated.

Then Anakin and Dawn both heard a voice, the familiar voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, crying, "No, Anakin! Dawn! No! Don't! No!"

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Yoda made a noise and lurched forward, then came out of his trance as his door opened and Mace Windu rushed in. "What is it?" Mace asked.

"Pain. Suffering. Death! I fear something terrible has happened. Young Anakin and Dawn Skywalker are in pain. Terrible pain."

At the Lars Homestead Padme heard Buffy scream and went to find her, "What's wrong?"

Buffy just shook her head and sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about what she had just felt from Dawn. "Nothing."

Padme looked at her sister and could see it in Buffy's eyes that it was not nothing. But she did not want to intrude unless Buffy wanted to speak of it.

Back at the Tusken Camp, Anakin spotted a Tusken woman to the side, in front of another of the tents, carrying a pail of dirty water, and saw a Tusken child in the shadows of another nearby hut, staring at him with an incredulous expression.

Then both Anakin and Dawn were moving, though they were hardly aware of their actions. Anakin's blade flashed and he ran on. The Tusken woman screamed, and was impaled. Dawn's blade flashed and sliced at the child, slaughtering it.

Now all the camp seemed in motion, Tuskens rushing out of every hut, many with weapons in hand. But Anakin and Dawn were into the dance of death then, into the energy of the Force. They leapt far and long, clearing one hut and coming down before another, their blades flashing even before they landed, even before the two Tuskens recognized that they had jumped between them.

A third and fourth came at Anakin and Dawn, thrusting forth a spear at them, but Anakin lifted an empty hand and set up a wall of Force energy as solid as stone. Then he shoved out with that hand, and the Tusken spearmen flew away, fully thirty meters, smashing through the wall of yet another hut.

Anakin and Dawn were off and running, off and leaping, their blades spinning left and right in a blur, every stab taking a Tusken down, writhing to the ground, every slash putting a piece of a Tusken on the ground.

Soon none were standing against them, all trying to flee, but Anakin and Dawn would have none of that. They saw one group rush into a hut and Anakin reached out across the way, to a large boulder in the distance. It flew to his call, soaring across the sand, smashing one fleeing Tusken down and flying on.

Anakin dropped it on the hut full of Tuskens, crushing them all.

And then Anakin and Dawn were running, their strides enhanced by the Force, overcoming the fleeing creatures, slaughtering them, every one.

They didn't feel empty any longer. They felt a surge of energy and strength beyond anything they had ever known, felt full of the Force, full of power, full of life.

And then it was over, suddenly, it seemed, and Dawn and Anakin stood among the ruins of the encampment, dozens and dozens of dead Tusken Raiders all about them, and only a single hut still standing.

They put their lightsabers away and walked back to that hut, where Anakin gently and reverently scooped their mother's body into his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Tatooine Pt 3

**Chapter 32: Tatooine Pt. 3**

"They're back! They're back!" came Beru's call from outside.

Buffy, Padme and Owen rushed out. They caught up with Beru outside, and Cliegg soon joined them, his hoverchair banging and clunking against furniture and doorways as he glided out of the house. "Where?" Padme asked.

Beru pointed across the desert.

Calling out into the Force, Buffy noted the closeness of Dawn through their bond and knew Beru was right. That was them approaching.

As the speeders got closer, everyone noticed that there was someone tied over the back of Anakin's speeder.

"Oh, Shmi," Cliegg Lars said breathlessly. He was trembling visibly.

Beru sniffled and struggled to keep from sobbing. Owen stood beside her, his hand draped across her shoulders, and when Padme looked over at them, she noticed a tear sliding down Owen's cheek.

Buffy looked down at the ground and shed a tear of her own for a person she owed a debt to. For a person her sister had chosen to call, mom.

Anakin and Dawn crossed into the compound a few moments later, pulling up short of the group. Without a word, they dismounted and Anakin moved to unstrap his dead mother, lifting her and cradling her in his arms. He walked up to Cliegg and paused there for a bit, two men sharing a moment of grief.

Then, still without speaking, Anakin walked past the man and into the house.

Buffy walked over to Dawn pulling her into an embrace.

There wasn't much talking in the Lars homestead the rest of that day. Everyone just went about their chores, any chores, obviously trying to avoid the outpouring of grief that they all knew would inevitably come.

Later Buffy found Dawn in one of the bedrooms. "Is everything ok, Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. Nothing is ok. I know you felt it. I've never felt that much anger and rage before, and I hated what it made me do. We killed them, Buffy. All of the Tusken Raiders, we killed them. Not just the men, either. But the men, the women and the children, we slaughtered them all."

Buffy sighed and sat next to her sister pulling her into her arms, "Its ok to be angry, Dawn. Just don't let it consume you. Anger is part of the grieving process. To be angry is to be human."

Buffy sat there rocking Dawn as she watched her sister cry. She remembered how she had felt when Joyce had died. And for the first time Buffy understood why the Jedi forbid attachments. It was not only to protect them from potentially falling to the Dark Side, but it was also to protect them from themselves so that they would never have to feel the pain of loss. At that moment she envied them for their lack of attachments.

Even the two blazing Tatooine suns could not brighten the somber mood, the tangible grayness permeating the air, around the new grave outside the Lars compound. Two old headstones marked the ground next to the new one, a poignant reminder of the difficulties of life on the harsh world of Tatooine. The seven of them-Buffy, Dawn, Cliegg, Anakin, Padme, Owen, and Beru-had gathered, along with C-3PO, to bid farewell to Shmi.

"I know wherever you are, it's become a better place," Cliegg Lars said, and he took a handful of sand and tossed it on the new grave. "You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye, my darling wife. And thank you."

He glanced briefly at Anakin and Dawn, then lowered his head and fought back tears.

Anakin stepped forward and knelt before the marker. He picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through his fingers.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom," the young man said, suddenly feeling more like a boy. His shoulders bobbed once or twice, but he fought to regain control, and took a deep and determined breath. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again." His breathing came in short rasps as another wave of grief nearly toppled him. But the young Padawan squared his shoulders and determinedly stood up. "I miss you so much."

Dawn came forward and put her hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Mom you gave me a home when I had none. You took me in and cared for me like I was your own. For that I will always be thankful. I love you, mom."

Anakin stood up and pulled his sister into an embrace as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Buffy quietly moved over to her sister and ran her hand though Dawn's hair. She turned to the grave kneeling down. She scooped up some sand and threw it on Shmi's grave. "Shmi I owe you more than I can ever repay. Thank you for watching over Dawn and taking care of her."

Dawn looked at her sister as Buffy stood up. She and Anakin then pulled Buffy into a group embrace. In that moment Anakin decided even though Buffy was not his sister he considered her as such. He held both women close to him as he felt them both crying.

The next morning Buffy got up early and went outside to watch the twin suns rise. As she sat there she thought about Shmi. About the woman she had never gotten to know very well. She like Dawn and Anakin grieved over the loss of Shmi. She stood and walked over to the grave and knelt down. "Shmi, I promised to look after Anakin and Dawn. If it's alright with you I want to consider Anakin my brother."

"I think mom would like that, and so would I." Someone said behind Buffy. She looked up to see Anakin and C-3PO standing behind her. "In fact I already consider you my sister."

Buffy smiled and stood up and wiped a tear from her face. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

R2-D2 came rolling their way emiting an urgent set of beeps and whistles.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

The droid whistled frantically.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi," C-3PO quickly translated from behind . "Does that name mean anything to you, Master Anakin?"

Anakin squared his shoulders. "What is it?"

R2-D2 beeped and whistled.

"Retransmit?" Anakin asked. "Why, what's wrong?"

"He says it's quite important," C-3PO observed.

Buffy nodded, "We'll be right there Artoo." She looked towards the Lars home and entered Dawn's thoughts. 'Dawn get Padme and come to the ship.'

'Alright, be right there,' Dawn thought back.

Anakin, Buffy, and C-3PO followed the excited droid back to the Naboo ship. A moment later Dawn and Padme joined them. R2 beeped and spun, and projected an image of Obi-Wan in front of them.

"Buffy, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out," Obi-Wan's hologram explained. "Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

R2 stopped the message there, with Obi-Wan seeming to freeze in place.

Buffy looked at Padme. "Patch it through to the Jedi Council chamber."

Padme stepped over and flipped a button, then waited for confirmation that the signal was getting through. She nodded to Buffy, who turned back to R2.

"Go ahead, Artoo." Buffy said.

The droid gave a beep, and Obi-Wan's hologram began to move once more. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme exchanged knowing glances, none of them very surprised by that information. "The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an-"

The hologram swung about. "Wait! Wait!"

Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme cringed as droidekas appeared in the hologram along with Obi-Wan, grabbing at him and restraining him. The hologram flickered, then broke apart.

Anakin jumped up and rushed at R2-D2, but pulled up short, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

On distant Coruscant, Yoda and Mace Windu and the other members of the Jedi Council watched the hologram transmission with trepidation and great sadness.

"He is alive," Yoda announced, after yet another viewing. "I feel him in the Force."

"But they have taken him," Mace put in. "And the wheels have begun to spin more dangerously."

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

"I agree," Mace said. "We must not sit idly by." He looked at Yoda, as did everyone else in the room, and the little Jedi Master closed his eyes, seemingly very weary and very pained by it all.

"The dark side, I feel," he said. "And all is cloudy."

Mace nodded and turned a grim expression on the others.

"Assemble," he ordered, a command that had not been given to the Jedi Council in many, many years.

"We will deal with Count Dooku," Mace said through the comlink to Buffy. "The most important thing for you, Buffy, Dawn, Anakin stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood, Master," Buffy replied.

As the hologram switched off, Padme moved to the ship's console and began flicking switches and checking coordinates, confirming what she already knew. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy," Padme said, turning to the rest of the group. "They'll never get there in time to save him. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away! We can get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy."

Buffy shook her head, "The Council gave us direct orders to stay here, Padme."

"He gave you strict orders to stay here only so that you could protect me," Padme corrected with a grin.

Buffy laughed, "Boy your sneaky, sis. I bet you want to go rescue him. And of course we will have to go with you to protect you."

Buffy and Dawn walked back in to the cargo hold where they found Threepio and R2.

Buffy frowned at Threepio before turning to her sister, "What's he still doing here?"

Dawn smiled, "Owen and Cliegg both thought that Shmi would have wanted me and Anakin to have Threepio. I kinda like him, it's kinda like mom is still here. She finished Threepio after we left, gave him coverings and all. He kinda makes the pain in my heart a little bit less."

Buffy smiled at Dawn as she pulled the girl in to a hug, "It will get easier. Remember when our mom died back on Earth. We were both in pain for a while, because we missed her. But we found peace after a time. It will be the same here, in time you will not feel the pain in your heart."

Dawn smiled, "I know." She looked at Buffy, "How are you feeling?"

Buffy sighed, "About like you I guess. I didn't know Shmi like you do. I only knew her for a couple days. Still in a way I came to love her also. Oh in the beginning I rationalized it away as being grateful for what she did for you. But as time went on I think I was in denial as I denied the feelings I felt. I can't consider her mom because I don't feel that for her, maybe an aunt or a cousin or something."

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy, "I'm sure she felt the same way about you."

Buffy nodded, "Dawn I want to ask you something. Would you object too much if I kind of adopted Anakin into our family. I'm talking about the Summers family."

Dawn nodded, "I think I would like that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Geonosis Pt 1

**Chapter 33: Geonosis Pt. 1**

Approaching Geonosis, Anakin used the asteroid ring near Geonosis to hide the Naboo starship from the lurking Trade Federation fleet.

Buffy frowned her place in the copilot's chair as she looked at the cockpit as she recognized the unusual and threatening posture of the unexpected fleet. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Dawn hugged her sister from where she stood next to Buffy, "It's going to be alright. We're going to find Master Kenobi and get out of here. They'll never know what hit them."

Buffy looked at Dawn wishing and hoping that Dawn was right.

Breaking atmosphere, Anakin brought the ship down low, skimming the surface, weaving through valleys and around towering rock formations, circling mesas.

Padme stood next to Anakin, watching the skyline for some signs. "See those columns of steam straight ahead?" she asked, pointing. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do," agreed Buffy, and Anakin banked the starship, zooming in at the distant lines of rising white steam. He brought the ship right into one steam cloud and slid her down, gently, through the vent.

When they had settled on firm ground, Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme prepared to leave the ship.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Padme told them. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Buffy sighed, "Padme time for diplomacy is long past. They captured a Jedi Master. That's an act of war."

"At least give me the chance, Buffy. If all else fails you can try as Anakin puts it, aggressive negotiations with a lightsaber." Padme said.

Buffy nodded she knew when to let it drop. She had lost many an argument in the time she had lived on Naboo all those years ago. She knew Padme could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

Behind them as they headed for the landing ramp, R2 gave a plaintive wail.

"Stay with the ship," Padme instructed both droids. Then she, Buffy, Dawn and Anakin went out into the underground complex, and recognized almost immediately that they had entered a huge droid factory.

Buffy, Dawn, Anakin and Padme slipped along the vast, pillared corridors of the factory city, their footfalls dulled by the humming and banging noises of the many machines in use in the great halls below them. The place seemed deserted-too much so.

"Where is everyone?" Padme whispered.

Buffy and Dawn, who walked behind Anakin and Padme, had their hands clasped. They and Anakin at the same time sensed something

"Wait," Anakin and Buffy said.

Anakin looked towards the sisters knowing they could sense more readily than he could.

"Anakin! Above us, the pillars." Buffy said.

Several winged forms seemed to grow right out of the pillars, detaching and dropping down. They were tall and lean, sinewy strong and not skinny, with orange-tinted skin.

Anakin's lightsaber flashed as Buffy and Dawn unclasped their hands drawing theirs as well.

Anakin turning fast, on pure instinct and reflex, he slashed out, severing part of a wing from one creature swooping in at him. The creature tumbled past him, bouncing along the ground.

Buffy stabbed out to the right, retracted the blade immediately from the smoking flesh. Dawn brought her lightsaber spinning about above her head, slashing out to the left.

"Run!" Buffy shouted to Padme, but she was already moving, along the corridor and toward a distant doorway. Buffy, Anakin, and Dawn gave chase trying to keep themselves between the flying creatures and Padme.

Anakin, Buffy and Dawn darted through the doorway behind her-and nearly fell over the end of a small walkway that extended out over a deep crevasse.

"Back," Padme started to say, but even as she, Buffy, Dawn and Anakin began to turn, the door slammed closed behind them, leaving them trapped on the precarious perch. More of the winged creatures appeared above them, and even worse, the walkway began to retract.

Padme didn't hesitate. She leapt out for the shortest fall, onto a conveyor belt below.

"Padme!" Anakin and Buffy cried frantically. They and Dawn leapt down, too, landing behind Padme on the moving conveyor. And then the winged Geonosians were all about them, swarming and swooping, and they had to work their lightsabers desperately to keep them at bay.

Dawn looked to Buffy, "I'm going for Padme."

Buffy nodded indicating she heard.

Padme flailed and rolled about the belt, scrambling to her feet, then diving back down low. She backpedaled, then rushed ahead suddenly to scramble under thumping pile drivers, machines slamming metal molds down hard enough to shape the parts of a heavy gauge droid. She dived under one stamper, then scrambled back to her feet right before another, backpedaling furiously, waiting for the precise moment as the heavy head went back up along the guide poles.

A moment later she was joined by Dawn just before a winged Geonosian swooped upon her, grabbing at Padme and throwing her off balance. Dawn's lightsaber flashed and she sliced the wing off the Geonosian. Then she and Padme burst forward suddenly, diving and crawling fast, and came out the other side just as the pile driver thundered down.

Padme, facing yet another stamper, didn't even see it. Dawn grabbed Padme and rolled them through safely, but just as they emerged, a pair of winged creatures reared up right in front of them, wrapping them in their leathery wings and grabbing at them with strong arms.

Padme and Dawn wrestled valiantly, but the creatures were too strong. They flew off to the side of the conveyor and then unceremoniously dropped them. Padme and Dawn landed hard inside a large empty vat. They recovered quickly and tried to scramble out, but the vat was deep and without handholds and she couldn't extract herself.

Anakin and Buffy were battling furiously with a swarm of winged Geonosians, and all the while scrambling to avoid the deadly stamping machines, still managed somehow to see it all. "Padme! Dawn!" Anakin cried as he and Buffy came through a stamper to see disaster looming.

Buffy turned to face what Anakin was looking at. She instantly knew there was no way they could get to them, and the vat into which they had fallen was fast moving toward a pour of molten metal. "Padme! Dawn!"

And then Anakin and Buffy were fighting again, slashing aside yet another of the winged creatures, watching all the while in horror as Padme and Dawn neared their doom.

They fought wildly, beating the creatures away, scrambling desperately for Padme and Dawn and calling out to them. They crashed through another assembly line, sending droid parts everywhere; they then leapt another belt, crossing the factory room toward Dawn and Padme, as they moved ever closer to the pouring molten metal.

Anakin then passed too close to another machine and a vise closed over his arm, mechanically moving it into position before a programmed cutting machine.

Buffy reached out into the Force and made the machine release Anakin's arm, but not before slicing his lightsaber in half.

"Padme! Dawn!" Anakin and Buffy cried. They looked to each other, worry on their faces.

Across the way, R2-D2 had landed near Padme and Dawn's vat. He worked frantically, slipping his controller arm onto the computer access plug, then scrolling through the files.

R2-D2 coolly continued his work, trying to put aside his understanding that Dawn and Padme were about to become encased in molten metal.

At last he succeeded in shutting down the correct conveyor. It stopped short, Dawn and Padme less than a meter from the metal pour. They barely had time to register relief when a group of winged creatures swooped down upon them and gathered her up in strong grabbing arms.

Dawn reached for her lightsaber to only find it missing. It was only then she remembered she had dropped it when she and Padme were dumped into the vat.

Anakin and Buffy watched as a group of deadly droidekas rolled up and unfolded into position around them. And then an armored rocket-man dropped before them, with blaster leveled their way. "Don't move, Jedi!" the man ordered.

Buffy looked at Anakin and sighed. She deactivated her lightsaber knowing that she couldn't protect both herself and Anakin without one or both of them getting hurt. She threw the lightsaber towards the man.

Buffy and Padme sat on one side of the large conference table, with Anakin and Dawn standing protectively behind them. Across the way sat Count Dooku, Jango Fett positioned behind him. It was hardly a balanced meeting, though, for Jango Fett was armed where Buffy, Dawn and Anakin was not, and the room was lined by Geonosian guards.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Padme said calmly, using the tone that had gotten her through so many Senatorial negotiations. "I am formally requesting you turn him over to me now."

"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Count Dooku said.

"He is an officer of the Republic," Padme said, her voice rising a bit. "You can't do that."

"We don't recognize the Republic here," Dooku said. "However, if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."

"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume the Jedi with me will also die." Padme asked.

"I don't wish to make you join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people, and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator." Dooku said.

Padme looked to Buffy, her one time advisor, her friend and sister. And a citizen of Naboo, even though she was a Jedi. One of the many she was sworn to represent. She knew that her ideals meant something, but how did that measure up against the fact that she would be executed for holding them? And even more than that, how did her precious ideals hold up against the fact that Buffy, Dawn and Anakin would die for them, as well? She knew in that moment just how much she loved not only Buffy, but Dawn and Anakin as well. She knew she could not deny all that she had believed for all of her life, not even for Anakin or Buffy's lives or even her own. "The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in!" Dooku replied at once, seizing the apparent opening. "The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."

"If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."

"The Chancellor means well, M'Lady, but he is incompetent," Dooku said. "He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. The Republic cannot be fixed, M'Lady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham. A game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed called the Republic will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom."

Padme firmed her jaw against the assault, consciously reminding herself that he was exaggerating, playing things all in a light to give himself credibility. "I cannot believe that," she said with renewed determination. "I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business, it's business becoming government! I will not forsake all that I have honored and worked for, and betray the Republic."

"Then you will betray your Jedi friends? Without your cooperation, I can do nothing to stop their execution." Dooku said.

"And in that statement lies the truth of your proposed improvement," Padme said flatly, her words holding firm against the turmoil and agony that was wracking her.

In the silence that followed, Dooku's staring expression went from that of a polite dignitary to an angry enemy, for just a flash, before reverting to his usual calm and regal demeanor.

"And what about me?" Padme continued. "Am I to be executed also?"

"I wouldn't think of such an offense," Dooku said. "But there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'Lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry, but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you."

"Justice," Padme echoed incredulously, with a shake of her head and a knowing smirk. And then there was silence.

Dooku waited patiently for a few moments, then turned and nodded to Jango Fett.

"Take them away!" the bounty hunter ordered.

Buffy stood with Padme stoically, "You have made a mistake this day, Dooku."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Geonosis Pt 2

**Chapter 33: Geonosis Pt. 2**

Buffy and Dawn were unceremoniously thrown into one of two carts, then strapped in place against the framework, facing each other. Anakin was strapped into the second.

The cart that Buffy and Dawn were in jerked as it started into motion, gliding along the dark tunnel.

Buffy sighed, "I'm sorry, Dawnie."

Dawn shook her head, "It's ok, Buffy. At least were together. If I have to die, that's the only way I want to go out."

Buffy looked into her sister's eyes and nodded, she felt the same way. Twelve years before she had been ready to sacrifice herself for Dawn, to leave Dawn alone in the world. This time she was ready to face her destiny with Dawn at her side. "I relinquish you from your promise."

Dawn nodded, "I don't relinquish myself from my promise. But I amend it. If today I die I do it knowing that I'm with you. It is the only way I would want to die, together."

Buffy smiled, "Together."

Suddenly there was a crack of the driver's whip had the cart jerking out of the tunnel and into the blinding daylight, rolling onto the floor of a great stadium filled with Geonosian spectators.

Five sturdy posts, a meter in diameter, were centered on the arena floor, each set with chains, and one holding a familiar figure.

"Obi-Wan!" Buffy cried as she was pulled down from the cart, dragged over, and chained to the post beside Obi-Wan.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message," Obi-Wan replied.

"I retransmitted your message just as you requested, Obi-Wan," Buffy explained. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job!" came Obi-Wan's quick and sarcastic reply. He ended with a grunt as his arms were pulled up above his head, locking him helplessly in place. Buffy and Dawn were receiving similar treatment.

A moment later Padme and Anakin were brought out and were restrained the same way.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis," announced the lackey, Sun Fac. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this arena immediately!"

The wild cheering deafened the doomed trio. "They like their executions," Obi-Wan said dryly.

At the dignitary box, Sun Fac gave way to Archduke Poggle the Lesser, who patted his hands in the air, calling for quiet. "I have decided on an especially entertaining contest this day," he announced, to more appreciative roaring. "Which of our pets would be most suited to carry out the executions of such distinguished criminals? I asked myself this over and over, and for many hours, could find no answer. And finally, I chose-" He paused dramatically and the crowd hushed. "-the reek!"

At the side of the arena, a gate was lifted and out stepped a huge quadruped with massive shoulders, an elongated face, and three deadly horns, one sticking up from its snout and the other two protruding forward from either side of its wide mouth. The reek stood as tall as a Wookiee, as wide as a human male was tall, and more than four meters long. It was prodded forward into the arena by a line of picadors carrying long spears and riding creatures that were bovine in size, with elongated snouts.

After the cheering died away, Poggle surprised the crowd by announcing, "Three nexu!" A second gate rose, revealing two large feline creatures. Their heads were an extraordinary thing, half the size of their bodies and with a fang-filled mouths that could open wide enough to bite a large human in half. A ridge of fur stood straight in a line from head to rump, ending right before its whipping, felinoid tail.

Before the surprised crowd could erupt again, Poggle shouted, "And the acklay!" and a third gate rose and the most hideous creature of all rushed in. It moved spiderlike on four legs, each ending in huge elongated claws. Other arms waved menacingly, similarly topped with claws that snapped in the air. Its head, crested by a long and wavy horn, was more than two meters above the ground, glancing about hungrily, and while the other two creatures seemed to need the prodding of the picadors, this one surely did not.

This last one, the acklay, seemed to be the true crowd-pleaser, especially to the young boy, Jango Fett's cloned son, sitting with the dignitaries. Boba grinned and began reciting all that he had read of the deadly beast's exploits.

"Well, this should be fun-for them, at least," lamented Obi-Wan, watching the frenzy mounting around him.

"What?" Anakin and Dawn asked from both sides of Obi-Wan.

"Never mind," Obi-Wan replied. "You all ready for the fight?"

"The fight?" Anakin asked skeptically, looking up at his chained wrists, then back at the four monsters, which had been milling about, and only now seemed to take note that lunch had been served.

"You want to give the crowd its money's worth, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked. "You take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left. Buffy and Dawn you two take two of the ones coming down the middle"

"What about Padme?" Buffy asked.

They turned to discover that their clever companion had used a concealed wire to pick the lock on one of her shackles, and had turned her body about, facing the post. She climbed right up the chain to the top of that post, then went to work on the other shackle.

"She seems to be on top of things," Obi-Wan commented wryly.

Buffy smirked, "That gives me an idea. Dawn, up we go?"

Dawn nodded, "Up we go."

Anakin looked back just in time to react to the charge of the reek. Acting purely on reflex, the young Jedi leapt straight up, and the beast plowed into the pole beneath him. Seeing an opportunity, Anakin dropped upon the beast's back and wrapped his chain about its strong horn.

Buffy and Dawn pushed off their poles and using the Force catapulted themselves on top of one of the columns together. They clasped hands and reached out into the Force searching for their lightsabers. Suddenly their lightsabers came flying into their waiting hands.

Dooku looked shocked for a moment. Trying to figure out how Buffy and Dawn had gotten their lightsabers from clear across the compound. "How?"

Buffy laughed, "What you never heard of the two girls that shared a Force Bond when you were still a Jedi, Count?"

Suddenly it dawned on him, "Buffy Naberrie! Dawn Skywalker!"

Glorificus stepped out from the shadows behind Dooku, "You really didn't know who they were? That's just hilarious. I knew the moment they stepped foot on this planet." Glory turned to Buffy and leaped igniting her lightsaber, "Your mine!"

Buffy smiled as she and Dawn, hands still clasped, Force Pushed Glory back. "Really Glory you would have thought that together we're more powerful than we are separated."

Glory smiled as one of the reeks smashed the pillar knocking Dawn off. "Look like you're alone now."

From behind Glory came a voice, "No she's not." Glory turned to face Anakin.

"She still has me also." Dawn said.

Glory knew she was outgunned. Even with Anakin without a lightsaber he would be a formidable opponent she knew. She didn't like the odds, besides she wanted to take on the Slayer first. She wanted Dawn to watch her sister die before she killed Dawn. So using the Force she jumped up to the balcony next to Dooku.

Obi-Wan quickly came to learn why the acklay was such a crowd-pleaser. The creature reared up high and came straight in at him. When Obi-Wan rushed behind the pole, the acklay took a more direct route, crashing into the pole, its gigantic claws snapping the wood and the chain. Freed by the beast's fury, Obi-Wan turned and ran, sprinting right at the nearest picador, the acklay in fast pursuit. The Geonosian lowered his spear at the Jedi, but Obi-Wan dodged inside and grabbed it. A sudden tug pulled it free, and Obi-Wan snapped it against the picador's mount, causing the creature to rear. Hardly slowing, Obi-Wan planted the butt of the lance in the ground and leapt, pole-vaulting the picador and his mount.

Again the acklay took the more direct route, slamming into rider and mount, sending the Geonosian tumbling to the sand. Grabbing the picador up in the snap of a claw, the monster crunched the life from him.

Atop her post, Padme worked frantically to free the chain. But already the felinelike nexu was leaping up to swipe at her with its deadly claws. She dodged, but the nexu came on again. Padme whipped it with the chain. The beast didn't stop, its claws tearing into the pole as it climbed. Then, with a sudden burst, it leapt up to the top and reared before Padme issuing a victorious roar. The crowd hushed, sensing the first kill.

Buffy leapt igniting her lightsaber and swong it slicing deep into the Nexu causing it to fall from the pole, dead.

The crowd gasped as one.

"Foul!" cried Nute Gunray in the dignitary box. "She can't do that! Shoot her or something!"

Padme looked at her sister and smiled, "Thanks. Now how about some help with this chain?"

Buffy nodded, "Hold still." She quickly sliced through the chain holding Padme to the pole. "So one down, four to go."

A second nexu was soon at the bottom of the pole. Buffy noticed Dawn was fighting the third and last nexu. "Ok shall we make it two for two?"

"The second nexu will have her, Viceroy," Poggle the Lesser assured the trembling Neimoidian.

The crowd gasped again as Obi-Wan ran around behind the picador's fallen mount, then launched the stolen spear into the neck of the furious acklay. The beast screeched in pain and slapped the struggling orray mount aside.

The second nexu was right below Padme and Buffy, looking up, drool spilling from its oversized maw, death in its eyes. It crouched, ready to spring.

And got trampled into the ground by Anakin and his reek mount. "You two okay?" he called.

"Sure." Padme said.

Buffy nods, "Yeah, bro thanks."

"Jump on!" Anakin cried, and Buffy and Padme were already moving, leaping down from the pole to fall into place right behind Anakin.

They passed the wounded and furious acklay next, and Obi-Wan was quick to take Padme's hand and vault into place behind her as Buffy slid of igniting her lightsaber yet again.

Nute Gunray, though, wasn't quite so pleased. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!" he yelled at Count Dooku. "She's supposed to be dead by now!"

"Patience," the calm Count replied.

"No!" Nute Gunray shouted back at him. "Jango, finish her off!"

Jango turned an amused expression Nute Gunray's way, and nodded knowingly as Count Dooku motioned for him to stay put.

"Patience, Viceroy," Dooku said to the fuming Gunray. "She will die."

Dawn finally killed the third and final nexu when she spotted droidekas roll out from the side paddock. "Buffy!"

Buffy looked around as she, Dawn and the the reek carrying Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan were surrounded by the droidekas. The droidekas opened and unfolded into their battle position, giving Anakin no choice but to pull back hard on the makeshift rein and halt the creature.

"You see?" Dooku calmly asked.

The Count's expression changed, though, just for a moment, as a familiar hum began right behind him. He glanced to his right quickly, to see a purple lightsaber blade right beside Jango Fett's neck, then turned slowly to regard the wielder.

"Master Windu," he said with his typical charm. "How pleasant of you to join us! You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these four boys and girls of yours could use a little more training."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace coolly replied. "This party's over." With that, the Jedi Master gave a quick salute with his glowing lightsaber, the prearranged signal, and then brought the blade back in close to Jango Fett. All about the stadium came a sudden and synchronized flash of lights as a hundred Jedi Knights ignited their lightsabers.

The crowd went perfectly silent.

After a moment's reflection, Count Dooku turned about just a bit, looking back at Mace Windu out of the corner of his eye. "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so," Mace countered. "The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians."

Count Dooku glanced about the stadium, his smile widening. "It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will match up against a thousand battle droids?"

He had timed it perfectly. Just as he finished, a line of battle droids came down the corridor behind Mace Windu, their lasers firing. The Jedi reacted at once, spinning about and flashing his lightsaber to deflect the many bolts, turning them back on his attackers. He knew that these few droids were the least of his troubles, though, for as he glanced around he saw the source of Dooku's confidence thousands of battle droids rolling along every ramp, in the stands and out into the arena below.

The fight began immediately, the whole stadium filling with screaming laser bolts, Jedi leaping and spinning, trying to close into tight defensive groups, their lightsabers deflecting the bolts wildly. Geonosians scrambled all about, some trying to attack the Jedi-and dying for their trouble-others just scrambling to get out of the way of the wild fire.

Mace Windu spun about, recognizing that his most dangerous enemies were behind him. He faced Jango Fett-and found himself looking down the barrel of a stout flamethrower.

Buffy ran over to Dawn, "Are you ok?"

Dawn nodded and smiled.

No number of battle droids could hope to separate Buffy and Dawn, so perfect were their movements, so attuned were they to each other. Mace cast fleeting glances at his Padawan and nodded to himself. He had been wrong about Dawn's attachments, they were a benefit to her not a hindrance. The two women made a perfect team Mace thought. He planned to ask the Council to vote on Dawn's appointment to knighthood when they returned to Coruscant. He felt now that it had been his staunch support of the no attachments rule that held her back, more than her having those same attachments, for not letting her take her trials.

More Jedi went down under the sheer weight of the laser barrage. Less than half of them were still standing.

"Limited choices," Ki-Adi-Mundi said to the exhausted and bloody Mace Windu.

Soon they were down to just over twenty, all herded together, and in the stadium all about them stood rank after rank of battle droid, weapons leveled.

And then all movement stopped suddenly.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku cried from the dignitary box. His expression showed that he had truly enjoyed the spectacle of the battle.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished." He paused and looked all about, leading the gazes of the trapped Jedi to the rows and rows of enemies still poised to destroy them.

"Surrender," Dooku ordered, "and your lives will be spared."

Buffy began to laugh as Windu looked at her, "Surrender, you're kidding right?"

Dawn smiled, "I have to agree with my sister, Dooku. You can kiss my…."

Windu frowned, "Dawn." He turned to face Dooku. "We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku." Mace said without the slightest hesitation.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Count Dooku said, in a tone that didn't sound at all sorry. "You will have to be destroyed." He raised his hand and looked to his assembled army, prepared to give the signal.

Suddenly Dawn and Buffy sensed something and raised their heads to the sky above and shouted, "Look!" All eyes turned up to see half a dozen gunships fast descending upon the arena, screaming down in a dusty cloud about the Jedi, clone troopers rushing out their open sides as they touched down.

A hailstorm of laserfire blasted the new arrivals, but the gunships had their shields up, covering the deb arkation of their warriors.

Amid the sudden confusion and flashing laserfire, Master Yoda appeared in the dropdoor of one of the gunships, offering a salute to Mace and the others.

"Jedi, move!" Mace cried, and the survivors rushed to the nearest gunships, scrambling aboard. Mace climbed in right beside Yoda, and their ship lifted away immediately, cannons blaring, shattering and scattering battle droids as it soared up out of the arena.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Geonosis Pt 3

**Chapter 35: Geonosis Pt. 3**

Buffy, Dawn, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme crouched in the open side of a gunship as it sped across the expanding battlefield outside the arena, its laser cannons blaring, its shields turning back the responding fire from the droids.

Below them, clone troopers rushed across the battlefield on speeder bikes, weaving their way and firing all the while.

"They're good," Obi-Wan remarked, and Anakin nodded.

Their attention went right back to their own situation, then, as the gunship approached a huge Techno Union starship and opened fire. Its laser cannons slammed away at the giant, but seemed to be having little effect.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" Buffy cried to the gunner. With a slight adjustment, the gunner let fly his next burst.

Huge explosions rocked the starship and it began to tilt ominously to the side. The gunship, and others rushing in nearby, swerved aside as the great craft toppled.

"Good call!" Obi-Wan congratulated Buffy, then he shouted to the crew, "Those Trade Federation starships are taking off! Target them quickly!"

"They're too big, Master," Anakin replied. "The ground-troopers will have to take them out."

The gunship slowed and banked suddenly, circling a droid gun emplacement, coming too fast around the back for the stationary system to swivel. A furious barrage destroyed the defensive position completely, but it did manage a single shot the gunship's way, rocking the craft hard.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan cried, grabbing the edge of the open dropdoor.

"Can't think of a better choice!" Padme yelled back at him.

Buffy looked at her adopted sister, "Really Padme is a sarcastic remark all you had?"

Padme simply laughed.

Dawn notice two Geonosian speeders soaring away, an unmistakable figure on each in the open cockpits. Two fighters flanked the speeders, the were heading fast away from the main fighting. "Look! Over there!"

"It's Dooku and Glorificus!" Buffy cried. "Shoot them down!"

"We're out of ordnance, sir," the clone captain replied.

"Follow them!" Anakin ordered.

The pilot put the ship up on its side, banking fast to turn into a straight run for the fleeing Count and Glory.

"We're going to need some help," Padme remarked.

"No, there's no time," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin and I can handle deal with Dooku while Buffy and Dawn deal with Glorificus. "

As the gunship began to close, the fighters flanking Dooku and Glory banked away suddenly, veering off left and right, turning to engage. The clone pilot of the gunship was up to the task, weaving his way through their fire, but then another blast rocked the ship, and with the vehicle up on edge, Buffy, Obi-Wan and Anakin had to hold on tight and scramble to stay in.

Dawn and Padme wern't so fortunate. One moment, they were beside Anakin and Buffy, and then they were gone, tumbling out the open dropdoor.

"Padme! Dawn!" Anakin screamed. "Padme! Dawn!" Anakin cried again, and then he yelled to the clone pilot, "Put the ship down!"

Buffy closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She was worried just as Anakin was for her sisters.

Obi-Wan stood before him, his hands on Anakin's shoulders, holding him steady and firm. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," he reminded his Padawan. He turned to the pilot. "Follow that speeder."

Anakin pushed to the side, peering over his Master's shoulder, and growled, "Lower the ship!"

Obi-Wan turned to face him again, and this time, his look was not so sympathetic. "Anakin," he said flatly, showing that there was no room for debate. "Buffy and I can't take Dooku and Glorificus alone. If we catch them, we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."

"I don't care!" Anakin yelled at him. He pushed out to the side again and yelled at the pilot, "Put the ship down!"

"You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said, his grim look showing no room for any argument.

The blunt statement hit Anakin hard. "I can't leave them," he said, his voice suddenly little more than a whisper.

Buffy's eyes were still closed her thoughts mingling with Dawn's. "Listen to me Ani. You must help my sister and Obi-Wan." Buffy said in Dawn's voice.

Anakin blinked, "Dawn?"

Obi-Wan was confused to say the least. He knew the girls shared a Force Bond. But this was something he had never heard of happening before. He didn't know how Dawn could be talking through her sister.

Buffy's head nodded as Dawn continued. "Yes. Padme and I are alright. We need you to do your duty just as we would in your place."

Anakin simply nodded, resigning himself to his fate.

Buffy's hand came up to touch Anakin's face. "I love you, my brother," she said in Dawn's voice.

Anakin let out a sigh, "I love you, my sister."

Just then Buffy collapsed in to Obi-Wan's arms before regaining her composure.

Obi-Wan looked at Buffy with worry, "Are you alright, Buffy?"

"Yeah, that was just weird though." Buffy replied. "Remind me to tell Dawn not to do that again."

Obi-Wan pushed past Anakin, moving toward the pilot. "Follow those speeders!"

The gunship did just that, zooming low. They found the speeders soon enough, parked outside a large tower. The gunship skimmed to a stop, moving a bit lower, and Buffy, Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt out, rushing to the tower door.

"I will take Glorificus and try and hold her off till either you two have subdued Dooku or Dawn gets here." Buffy told Anakin as they burst through the door.

They found Count Dooku and Glorificus inside.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin yelled at him, moving in determinedly. Again he felt the tug of a determined Obi-Wan, holding him back.

"We move in together," Obi-Wan explained. "You slowly on the-"

"No! I'm taking him now!" And Anakin pulled away and charged ahead.

"Anakin, no!"

Buffy cursed as the element of surprised was ruined and she attacked Glorificus. Buffy was a flurry of movement trying to drive Glorificus back.

Glorificus laughed, "Ready to lose the other arm?"

Buffy smiled, "Ready to admit defeat. You couldn't defeat me on Earth. You couldn't defeat me 10 years ago on Naboo. You're not going to defeat me now."

Buffy steadied herself and shifted her lightsaber from hand to hand, getting a better grip on it. Then she exploded into motion, coming on again fiercely, her silver lightsaber flashing all about. She kept reversing her angle often, turning a wide slash into a sudden thrust, and she soon had Glorificus backing, the red blade working furiously to keep Buffy at bay.

Glorificus quickly tired of this and with the Force pushed Buffy away as she threw her lightsaber at a piece of equipment over Buffy. The lightsaber cut the equipment loose dropping towards Buffy. Buffy turned her attention away from Glorificus and caught the equipment with the Force before it smashed into her.

While Buffy was distracted Glorificus turned and made her way to her fighter, launching a few moments later. She sat the equipment down and turned to see Anakin and Obi-Wan lying to the side. Then she saw Yoda reverently drew out his lightsaber, its green blade humming to life.

Buffy drew out her lightsaber and ignited it as the silver blade shimmered into existence. She stepped up beside Yoda. "Shall we my master?"

Yoda smiled, "Of course my old Padawan."

Dooku gave a crisp salute, igniting his own red blade, but then, formalities over, he leapt at Yoda and Buffy, a sudden and devastating thrust. But one that never got close to hitting. With hardly a movement, Yoda turned the blade aside.

Dooku went into a wild flurry then, the likes of which he had not shown against Obi-Wan or Anakin, raining blows at both Buffy and Yoda. But neither Buffy nor Yoda seemed to move. They didn't step back or to the side, yet their subtle dodges and precision parries kept Dooku's blade slashing and stabbing harmlessly wide.

It went on and on for many moments, but eventually Dooku's flurry began to slow, and the Count, recognizing the Futility of this attempt to overwhelm, stepped back fast.

Not fast enough.

With a sudden burst of sheer power, Master Yoda flew forward, his blade working so mightily that its residual glow outshone even those of both of Anakin's lightsabers when he was at the peak of his dance. Buffy stepped back to watch, she had always loved Yoda's lightsaber form. His attack to her seemed like a dance of sorts. Dooku held strong, though, his red blade parrying brilliantly, each block backed by the power of the Force, or else Yoda's strikes would have driven right through.

Just as he was about to launch a counter, though, Yoda was gone, leaping high and turning a somersault to land right behind Dooku, in perfect balance, striking hard.

Dooku reversed his grip and stabbed out behind him, intercepting the blow. He let go of his weapon altogether, tossing it just a bit, and spun about, catching it before it had even disengaged from Yoda's blade.

With a growl of rage, Dooku reached more deeply into the Force, letting it flow through him as if his physical form was a mere conduit for its power. His tempo increased suddenly and dramatically, three steps forward, two back, perfectly balanced all the while. His fighting style was one based on balance, on the back-and-forth charges, thrusts and sudden retreats, and now he came at Yoda with a series of cunning stabs, angled left and right.

Never could he strike low, though, for never did Yoda seem to be on the ground, leaping and spinning, flying all about, parrying each blow and offering cunning counters that had Dooku skipping backward desperately.

Dooku stabbed up high, turning the angle of his lightsaber in anticipation that Yoda would dodge left. But Yoda, as if in complete anticipation of the movement, veered neither left nor right, but rather, dropped to the ground just as Buffy leaped in blocking Dooku's blade. "Really Count, you should give up now."

"Fought well, you have, my old Padawan," Yoda congratulated, and his lightsaber began to move out, just a bit, forcing Dooku back.

"The battle is far from over!" Dooku stubbornly argued. "This is just the beginning!" Reaching into the Force, he took hold of two of the huge cranes within the hangar and threw them down one at Obi-Wan and the other at Anakin.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. He grabbed at the plummeting crane with the Force, and Anakin, startled awake, grabbed the other as well. Neither of them had the strength left to stop their crushing descent.

Yoda grabbed the crane coming down on Obi-Wan and held it fast. Buffy grabbed the crane coming down on Anakin and held it fast.

The Count wasted no time, sprinting away, leaping up the ramp to his sail ship. As Yoda and Buffy began to move the fallen cranes harmlessly aside, the sail ship's engine roared to life, and all four Jedi watched helplessly as Count Dooku blasted away.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan walked over to the exhausted Buffy and Yoda, Dawn and Padme rushed in, running to Anakin and wrapping the sorely wounded young man in a tight, desperate group hug.

"A dark day, it is," Yoda said quietly.

Buffy made her way to Dawn, Padme and Anakin and joined in on the group hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Marriage

**Author's Note: **Next Revenge of the Sith

* * *

**Chapter 36: Marriage**

**On the planet Mustafar** a Sith Interceptor landed and Glory disembarked. She had originally been on her way back to Coruscant when during meditation she had a vision. She knew that Buffy and Dawn would come to her, here where it had all began.

**On Coruscant** in the somber Jedi Temple, so many lamented the loss of friends and colleagues. Buffy, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stood staring out the window of Master Yoda's apartment while the diminutive Master sat in a chair across the way, contemplating the troubling events.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the contemplative silence. "It doesn't feel right."

Mace started to respond, but Yoda interjected, "Become unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Mace put in, and Yoda agreed.

After some more quiet contemplation, Mace turned a curious gaze upon Obi-Wan. "Where is your apprentice?"

"On his way to Naboo with your Padawan," Obi-Wan answered. "He wished to escort Senator Amidala home as well."

Mace nodded, and Obi-Wan caught a glimmer of concern in his dark eyes-concern that Obi-Wan shared about Anakin and Padme.

They let it go at that time, though, for there seemed greater problems at hand. Again, it was Obi-Wan who broke the silence. "I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda echoed with great skepticism. "Victory, you say?"

Obi-Wan and Mace Windu turned as one to the great Jedi Master, catching clearly the profound sadness in his tone.

"Master Obi-Wan, not victory," Yoda went on. "The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has!"

Buffy turned to Windu, "Master, I wanted to say that I believe Dawn is ready for her trials."

Windu smiled and nodded, "I have already spoken to the Council, Buffy. Upon Dawn's return from Naboo she will be knighted."

Buffy blinked, "If I may ask what made you change your mind?"

"Geonosis did. I saw how the two of you fought. It was like watching a dance of sorts. The two of you make an excellent team. I came to the realization that you and your sister's attachment to each other are to the benefit of you both. I even suggested to the Council that they permanently assign you two together."

Buffy bowed, "Thank you Master. That is quite an honor."

**On distant Naboo**, in a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Anakin and Padme stood hand in hand, Anakin in his formal Jedi robes and Padme in a beautiful white gown with flowered trim. Dawn stood next to Padme in her formal Jedi robes, as Padme's maid of honor. Anakin's new mechanical arm hung at his side, the fingers clenching and opening in reflexive movements.

Before them stood a Naboo holy man, his hands raised above their heads as he recited the ancient texts of marriage.

And when the proclamation was made, Dawn, R2-D2 and C-3PO, bearing witness to the union, whistled and clapped.

And Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Dawn smiled at the two wondering how long they could keep their marriage a secret from the Jedi, and how long she could keep it a secret from Buffy.

Dawn turned to Padme and kissed her on the cheek, "I guess I can call you sis now, since you married my brother."

Padme laughed and hugged Dawn. "I guess so. Ours is a complicated family isn't it?"

Dawn nodded and looked at Anakin, "Yes it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Corellia

**Chapter 37: Corellia**

Yoda and Buffy sat in her and Dawn's apartment in the Jedi Temple. "So Master Yoda what brings you to my humble abode?" Buffy asked.

Yoda smiled, "You do my former Padawan. An offer I have to make. Believe you ready for promotion to Master I do. A Seat I believe on the Council you should have."

Buffy's jaw dropped, "No. I'm not a leader. I suck at being a leader."

Yoda nods, "Understand your reservations I do. Your experience I believe is needed if we are to win this war."

Buffy sighed and nodded, "You mean my experience from my years as the Slayer." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes that, and your experience on Naboo," Yoda replied.

Buffy stood and walked to the only decoration she had in the room, A framed picture of her, Padme, and Dawn taken shortly before she had learned of her and Dawn being accepted to be trained as Jedi. She ran her fingers across the painting before turning back to Yoda. "I accept, Master Yoda."

Two days later Buffy and Dawn stood in the Jedi Council chambers patiently waiting for what Buffy believed they had called her in for, her promotion to Master.

Windu looked at the two young women. "Jedi Naberrie and Skywalker, we have an assignment for the both of you. According to intelligence reports the Separatists are planning a move against Corellia. We need to ascertain their plans.

A few days later Buffy and Dawn came out of hyperspace a fair distance from Corellia. Several Trade Federation starships could be seen in orbit.

Buffy frowned, "Looks like we're a little too late."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Should we go back and inform the Council?"

"No we have a mission to complete and we need to be on that planet to complete it." Buffy replied.

As they flew towards Corellia they were spotted by Federation forces that came after them.

As they hit the atmosphere Buffy noticed Dawn's fighter was hit. "Dawn are you alright?"

"I've lost everything except for thrusters. I think I can land her but she's done for." Dawn said.

Buffy sighed, "Ok as soon as we're down we will set the blow up the ships and make our way into the nearest city. And see if we can find any resistance."

"If you blow yours up though you won't be able to get back to the Council." Dawn replied.

"I know, but I am not leaving without you. Ok?"

"Yeah, and sis thanks."

2 hours later

Buffy looked at the city in front of them, "According to archives before we left this should be Coronet City. If we're lucky we should….."

At that moment they hear a twig snap to their left. Dawn and Buffy draw their lightsabers igniting them. "Whose there? Come out where we can see you and we won't hurt you." Dawn said.

A man stepped out of the bushes, "Greetings."

They look at the man warily and then put away their lightsabers, "I am Jedi Buffy Naberrie, and this is Jedi Dawn Skywalker." Buffy said.

The man held out his hand as Buffy shook it, "I am Jacen Solo. I assume the ships I saw crash were yours?"

Dawn nodded as she looked at the man. She thought for a moment that he was quite handsome, "You would be correct."

"Since we're now more or less trapped here till the Jedi Council sends an extraction team, we're looking for any resistance movement that might have started up." Buffy paused. "We need to get intel back to the Jedi Council and let them know what's going on."

Jacen sighed and shook his head, "We're cut off from the Holonet. There is no incoming or outgoing communications, they have all transmissions jammed."

Time passed and Jacen introduced them to the resistance leaders. They helped as much as they could. Buffy continuously made reports and filed them away for the time when they would be extracted. Days eventually turned into months with no sign of the extraction coming.

All the while Dawn was falling in love with Jacen Solo and his 8 almost 9 year old son, Han. It was almost 1 year to the day of Buffy and Dawn's arrival on Corellia that Dawn came to a decision.

Dawn sat next to her sister, "Buffy, you know I love Jacen. Right?"

Buffy nodded knowing she was about to say, "Yes I know. You're thinking of resigning from the Order aren't you?"

Dawn simply nodded, "Yes."

Buffy smiled and hugged her sister, "You do what you think is right for you. I won't put it in my report to the Council till someone comes to extract us."

Dawn nodded and got up and left to talk to Jacen. That night Buffy could hear Dawn moaning through the walls of Jacen's apartment.

One day a month later

Buffy was standing outside the apartment and noticed two fighters come down not far from where they were at. "Dawn come here."

Dawn ran out of the apartment and looked at Buffy, "What?"

Buffy nodded in the direction of the fighters, "Looks like extraction may have come but they didn't fare much better than we did. Tell Jacen we're going to check it out."

Dawn nodded and ran into the apartment, a moment later she came back out. Buffy and Dawn made their way towards the smoking fighters as they saw two familiar figures. Buffy motioned for Dawn to hide as she did also. She wanted to surprise Obi-Wan and Anakin.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked by, Dawn and Buffy jumped out at them causing the two men to draw their lightsabers before noticing who they were confronting.

"Dawn!" Anakin cried before hugging his sister.

Dawn smiled hugging Anakin back, "Hey, Ani."

Buffy bowed to Obi-Wan, "Hello Obi-Wan. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to be extracted."

Obi-Wan frowned at the use of 'I'. "What do you mean I? What about Dawn?"

Dawn smiled, "I won't be going. As soon as Buffy writes it in her report I won't be part of the Order, having resigned. I fell in love to a wonderful man. Come I will introduce you."

They turned and made their way back to the apartment complex. Dawn stopped short as she saw smoke rising from where Jacen's apartment is and several droid troops in the courtyard out front. As they watched they saw a man pulled to his feet in front of several droids who then shot the man killing him.

Dawn screamed, "No! Oh Jacen!" Dawn looked to see if Han was there but didn't see him. She wondered if he had still been in the apartment when it caught fire.

Buffy and Anakin stepped beside Dawn to comfort her. Buffy turned to Obi-Wan, "I have a way for us to get off the planet. Jacen had been working on two experimental fighters. If we can get to them we can make it off the planet with no problem."

Obi-Wan frowned at Buffy, "If you had access to ships how come you haven't left already?"

Buffy sighed and tried to smile, "Because there not quite finished yet, they lack weapons. So we will have to hope we can jump to hyperspace before the Federation ships spot us, otherwise we're sitting ducks."

Obi-Wan nodded and the group made their way to the hanger where Jacen kept the fighters. Inside there were only two droids standing guard, of which Dawn made short work of.

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan and made a sweeping gesture, "What you're seeing is Prometheus. Dawn came up with the name." They looked at the ships that were across between jedi starfighters and a two man fighter (A/N think Snow Speeders from ESB). They boarded the ships and flew out of the hanger. Luck was on their side as they reached orbit and managed to get to hyperspace without being seen.

In route to Coruscant Anakin, who was in the second starfighter with Dawn, turned in his seat and looked at her sensing something. He touched the comm panel and muted the comlink, "Dawn are you pregnant?"

Dawn blinked, "Why would you say that?"

Anakin sighed, "I can sense something else in here. And it's coming from you, but it's not you."

Dawn looked down at her stomach, "I don't know, Anakin. I haven't had time to check recently. It would explain why I've been sick as of late."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Mysteries

**Chapter 38: Mysteries**

Buffy and Dawn were once again back in front of the Jedi Council.

Yoda looked between the two women, "Report you wish to make?"

Buffy nodded and stepped forward, "Upon arrival at Corellia the Trade Federation had already blockaded the planet. We decided to go ahead and land to gather intel to relay back to the Council. Dawn's fighter was damaged in our descent and we had to destroy them. We spent the following year as part of the underground resistance gathering intel to relay back to the Republic and the Council. I have a datachip with the information we obtained."

Windu looks between the two women, "There is more to this story you're not telling us."

Dawn stepped forward, "Yes, Masters. I expect I will be expelled from the Order for this. I fell in love while on Corellia, and proceeded to have a romantic relationship with him. I am carrying his child; I've had tests to confirm the pregnancy. I did intend to submit my resignation as soon as the extraction team found us."

Buffy sighed, "Masters I ask that she not be expelled from the …."

Windu held up his hand and shook his head, "We had no intention of expelling her from the Order, mainly because of the Force Bond you share. If not for that bond we would expel you Dawn. Though Dawn we must adhere to the code if we are to overcome the current threat. I believe the council is in agreement that you will likely be passed over for Master for the foreseeable future, at least till we can see proof that you can live by the code. Buffy you on the other hand are promoted to Master and given a seat on the Council, per Master Yoda's discussions with you before the mission ro Corellia. One last thing Jedi Skywalker we will decide on your child's fate at a later date after he or she is born. But for now your missions will be limited to protect you and your child."

Dawn nodded, "Thank you Masters." Dawn turned and left the Council chambers, Buffy following close behind.

They made their way back to the apartment they shared. The moment the entered the apartment Dawn made her way to her bed and sat down, and for the first time since leaving Corellia Dawn cried.

Buffy hugged her sister; she had been able to feel through their bond how much Dawn loved Jacen. She was sure that losing Jacen was the hardest thing Dawn had experienced, worse than losing their mom back on Earth. Worse than when Dawn and Anakin had lost Shmi on Tatooine even.

A knock came at the door and Buffy got up and opened it, "Master Windu, what can I do for you?"

Mace Windu nodded towards Dawn, "I could feel her grief in the Council chambers. I brought something to help her relax. Then tomorrow I would like to see her in my apartment, alone." Mace then handed the relaxant to Buffy before turning to leave. "Oh and Buffy you don't have to call me Master anymore. We're both Masters now."

Buffy nodded as she closed the door and walked back over to Dawn giving her the relaxant, a moment later Dawn was a sleep.

Buffy sat up for a few hours watching Dawn sleep, before she turned in herself and she bag to dream.

_*Dream*_

_Buffy looked around and noticed that most of what she saw was black nothingness. Except for a small patch of green where Dawn lay next to Jacen. Buffy knew she was in Dawn's dream, and that the dream was a memory. "Dawn?"_

_Dawn sat up and looked at Buffy, "What are you doing here? I'm asleep aren't I?"_

_Buffy nodded._

_Revan appeared before them, "I can answer the what. I pulled Buffy into your dream Dawn there is something I wish to show the both of you. First I want to say how sorry I am about Jacen, I know you loved him."_

_Dawn smiled sadly, "Thank You."_

_A moment later they watched as the scene changed and Jacen disappeared._

_Buffy noticed now that there was two Revans. "Uhm?"_

_Revan smiled, "We are in one of my memories. While I was on Earth I learned of a prophecy. It concerns the two of you."_

_A woman was sitting next to the other Revan. The woman who was apparently in a trance started to speak. "Two shall come and be trained by the Jedi. They will come and be oldest of the Padawans of the age in which they live. They shall be descendants of a Jedi. One shall be born, and the other created through magic to be her sister. They shall remake the Order during the dark times when the Sith rule the galaxy. One shall have a daughter and that daughter will lead the Jedi in to the future."_

_Buffy looked to Revan and then Dawn, "Dawn's child?"_

_Revan nodded, "Yes that last line talks of Dawn's child. She will help the children of the Chosen One in bringing the Jedi Order into the future."_

_Buffy frowned, "Children of the Chosen One? Anakin has no children, shoot he's not even married, and the Order forbids it."_

_Dawn looked at Revan and then at Buffy. "Uhm Buffy, Ani and Padme were married in secret. Remember when Ani and I escorted Padme to Naboo shortly after the war started. They were married on Naboo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's a secret they wish to keep at least for now. Please don't tell anyone what I said."_

_Buffy sighed and nodded, "Ok but I am going to have a word with Padme. I'm her adopted sister and she didn't even think to tell me she got married, even if it was in secret."_

_Revan smiled as the two suddenly woke up._

_*End Dream*_

The next day Buffy was standing outside Padme's apartment pacing waiting for Padme to open the door. When Padme did open the door she noticed the look on her sister's face. "Uhm you know don't you?" Padme asked.

Buffy nodded and Padme motioned for her to enter. As she did so she kept eyeing Padme something was off about the woman she could tell, but she readily dismissed it. "Padme why didn't you tell me you and Anakin had got married?"

Padme sighed, "I wanted to, but Anakin wasn't sure how you would take it. He was worried you would tell the Jedi Council."

Buffy sighed, "You know I wouldn't have, Dawn and I are the most unorthodox Jedi there are. I would have been happy for you."

Padme smiled and hugged her sister, "You can't tell. Anakin plans to resign from the Order once the war is over."

Buffy nodded, "I won't tell. Shoot I wasn't going to tell them Dawn was thinking of resigning before Jacen was killed."

**_In Mace Windu's apartment_**

"How are you feeling?" Mace asked.

Dawn sighed as she sat next to Mace. "Like I have a big hole in my heart."

Mace nodded, he had some experience with people grieving. On one of his missions as a Padawan he had helped a woman to grieve for her mother who had died. "Tell me about Jacen."

Dawn looked at Mace and blinked, "Am I hearing right? You who believe in the no attachment rule want to hear of my attachment to Jacen."

Mace smiled, "It will help you to grieve and put it behind you if you talk about it. I know this from second hand experience. When I was a Padawan I helped a woman on one of my missions to grieve for the loss of her mother."

Dawn nodded and sighed, "Jacen was my world, I loved him more than anything. He had a 5 year old son from his marriage to Jaina. Jaina by the way had died in childbirth, and Jacen had been left to raise their son alone."

Dawn went on to tell Mace about her relationship with Jacen and how she had planned to tender her resignation to the Order the first chance she got. She then told how she first found out she was pregnant. "I had been having morning sickness for a few days when Obi-Wan and Anakin came to retrieve me and Buffy. At that time I thought it was just a case of the flu or some other disease and would go away in a couple days. After we watched Trade Federation droids murder Jacen we went after the fighters we came in. In route Anakin had sensed something coming from me. He could tell what he was sensing was not me though. He put two and two together and knew what he was sensing was my unborn child. He asked me if I was pregnant, and I was like why he would ask that. Then he told me he sensed something from me that was not me. And then I put two and two together, and knew he was right."

Mace nodded, "I am sure it came quite as a shock. Why don't you go and get some rest, Dawn."

Dawn nodded and walked out and headed back to her and Buffy's apartment.

A few moments later Mace walked into the Council chambers and found Buffy standing before the Council.

Windu sat in his chair and wondered what was going on.

Buffy had waited till all the masters were assembled, "Dawn and I had another visit from Revan last night. He showed us a prophecy he had witnessed. It went something like this. 'Two shall come and be trained by the Jedi. They will come and be oldest of the Padawans of the age in which they live. They shall be descendants of a Jedi. One shall be born, and the other created through magic to be her sister. They shall remake the Order. One shall have a daughter and that daughter will lead the Jedi in to the future.' As you can tell the prophecy speaks of me and Dawn, the last line speaks of her unborn child."

Buffy looked around hoping that the assembled masters would not see she had left out a line from the prophecy. One she hoped could be prevented.

"Hmm! Interesting this is, a prophecy we do not know about. When did Revan witness this prophecy?" Yoda said.

Buffy sighed a little in relief, "Sometime during his stay on Earth."

Windu nodded, "Looks like we have something new to think about. Though it puzzles me what it means about you and Dawn remaking the Order."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Battle for Coruscant Pt 1

**Chapter 39: Battle for Coruscant Pt. 1**

It had been a few days since Buffy told the Council about the prophecy. Buffy sat with her fellow Masters in the Council chambers only half listening to the business being discussed. She kept thinking back to the line of the prophecy she had not told the Council about the dark times and the Sith ruling the galaxy. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone say her name.

"Master Naberrie, Master Kenobi and Jedi Anakin Skywalker will go to retrieve the Chancellor from General Grievous ship." Mace Windu said.

Buffy stood and walked next to Obi-Wan, "Before we leave, Masters. I have a request. I would like to move Dawn out of mine and her apartment and in to Padme's in the Senate Complex. The apartments here at the temple are not conducive to the rest a pregnant woman needs."

Yoda looked around at the fellow Masters who nodded, "A wise suggestion you make. Agree with you we do. Allow her to stay with Senator Amidala for the rest of her pregnancy we will."

Buffy bows, "Thank you, Masters." Buffy turned and followed Obi-Wan and Anakin out of the Council chambers.

An hour later they were flying above Coruscant towards Grievous' ship with all guns blazing.

Antifighter flak flashes on all sides. Even louder than the clatter of shrapnel and the snarl of his sublight drives, his cockpit hummed and rang with near hits from the turbolaser fire of the capital ships crowding space around him. Sometimes his whirling spinning dive through the cloud of battle skimmed bursts so closely that the energy-scatter would slam his starfighter hard enough to bounce his head off the supports of his pilot's chair. Right now Obi-Wan Kenobi envied the clones: at least they had helmets. "Arfour," he said on internal comm, "can't you do something with the inertials?"

Obi-Wan's cockpit speakers crackled. "There isn't a droid made that can outfly you, Master."

"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered, kicking into a dive that slipped a turbo-laser burst by no more than a meter. "Was that out loud?"

"Wouldn't matter if it wasn't. I know what you're thinking." Anakin said.

"Do you?" Obi-Wan looked up through the cockpit canopy to find his onetime Padawan flying inverted, mirroring him so closely that but for the transparisteel between them, they might have shaken hands. Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "Some new gift of the Force?"

"Not the Force, Master. Experience. That's what you're always thinking." Anakin replied.

Buffy laughed, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you two were siblings instead of Master and former Padawan. You two act much like Dawn and I, do. Don't get me wrong that's a good thing. It just means that you two care for each other is all."

Obi-Wan looked over towards Buffy's fighter and nodded, "You're probably right. I tend to think of Anakin as a brother sometimes."

Dead ahead, a blue-white point of light splintered into four laser-straight trails of ion drives. "And what does experience tell you we should do about those incoming tri-fighters?"

"That we should break-right!" Anakin replied. "And Master Naberrie should dive to avoid being hit by us."

Buffy was already making that exact move as Anakin spoke. She dove underneath Obi-Wan as he banked right. But Anakin and Obi-Wan were inverted to each other: breaking right shot him one way while Anakin whipped the other. The tri-fighters' cannons ripped space between the three of them, tracking faster than their starfighters could slip.

Obi-Wan's onboard threat display chimed a warning: two out of six of the droids had remote sensor locks on him. The others must have lit up his partners. "Anakin! Buffy! Slip-jaws!"

"My thought exactly." Anakin said.

They blew past the tri-fighters, looping in evasive spirals. The droid ships wrenched themselves into pursuit maneuvers that would have killed any living pilot.

The slip-jaws maneuver was named for the scissorlike mandibles of the Kashyyyk slash-spider. Droids closing rapidly on their tails, cannonfire stitching space on all sides, the three Jedi pulled their ships through perfectly mirrored rolls that sent them streaking head-on for each other from three different positions.

For merely human pilots, this would be suicide. By the time you can see your partner's starfighter streaking toward you at a respectable fraction of lightspeed, it's already too late for your merely human reflexes to react.

But these particular pilots were far from merely human.

The Force nudged hands on control yokes and the Jedi starfighters twisted and flashed past each other, close enough to scorch each other's paint. Tri-fighters were the Trade Federation's latest space-superiority droid. But even the electronic reflexes of the tri-fighters' droid brains were too slow for this: one of each of the pursuers crashed into each other, vanishing in a blossom of flame.

The shock wave of debris and expanding gas rocked Buffy; she fought the control yoke, barely keeping her starfighter out of a tumble that would have smeared her across the cruiser's ventral hull.

"Oh, marvelous," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. Anakin and Buffy's surviving pursuers had switched targets. "Why is it always me?"

"Perfect." Through the cockpit speakers, Anakin's voice carried grim satisfaction. "All three of them are on your tail."

"Perfect is not the word I'd use." Obi-Wan twisted his yoke, juking madly as space around him flared scarlet. "We have to split them up!"

"Break left." Anakin sounded calm as a stone. "The turbolaser tower off your port bow: thread its guns. Master Naberrie and I will take things from there."

"Easy for you to say." Obi-Wan whipped sideways along the cruiser's superstructure. Fire from the pursuing tri-fighters blasted burning chunks from the cruiser's armor. "Why am I always the bait?"

Buffy fell in behind Anakin's fighter, "Anakin take the one on the left I got the one on the right. Once their gone we'll come back for the one in the middle."

"Gotcha Master Naberrie." Anakin flashed a smile at his surrogate sister. "Artoo, lock on."

Obi-Wan spun his starfighter between the recoiling turbo-cannons close enough that energy-scatter made his cockpit clang like a gong, but still cannonfire flashed past him from the tri-fighters behind. "Anakin, Buffy, they're all over me!"

"Dead ahead. Prepare to dive to clear our shot. Now!" Anakin said

Obi-Wan flared his jets and the starfighter kicked into a dive. Two of the tri-fighters behind him decided it couldn't follow and went for a ventral slip that took them directly into the blasts from Anakin and Buffy's cannons.

They vanished in a boil of superheated gas.

"Good shooting, Artoo." Anakin's dry chuckle in the cockpit's speakers vanished behind the clang of lasers blasting ablative shielding off Obi-Wan's left wing.

"I'm running out of tricks here-" Obi-Wan said.

Clearing the vast Republic cruiser put Obi-Wan on course for the curving hull of one of the Trade Federation's battleships; space between the two capital ships blazed with turbolaser exchanges. Some of those flashing energy blasts were as big around as his entire ship; the merest graze would blow him to atoms.

Obi-Wan dived right in. He had the Force to guide him through, and the tri-fighter had only its electronic reflexes-but those electronic reflexes operated at roughly the speed of light. It stayed on his tail as if he were dragging it by a tow cable.

When Obi-Wan went left and Anakin right, the tri-fighter would swing halfway through the difference. The same with up and down. It was averaging his movements with Anakin's; somehow its droid brain had realized that as long as it stayed between the two Jedi.

Buffy couldn't fire on it without hitting either Obi-Wan or Anakin. "I can't get a shot without risking hitting either of you two."

The tri-fighter was under no similiar restraint.

Obi-Wan flew through a storm of scarlet needles. "No wonder we're losing the war," he muttered. "They're getting smarter."

"What was that, Master? I didn't copy." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan kicked his starfighter into a tight spiral toward the Federation cruiser. "I'm taking the deck!"

Anakin nodded, "Good idea. I need some room to maneuver."

Cannonfire tracked closer. Obi-Wan's cockpit speakers buzzed. "Cut right, Obi-Wan! Hard right! Don't let him get a handle on you! Artoo, lock on!"

Buffy nodded, "Arfive, lock on," she commanded. Buffy reached out into the Force using it to guide her.

Obi-Wan's starfighter streaked along the curve of the Separatist cruiser's dorsal hull. Antifighter flak burst on all sides as the cruiser's guns tried to pick him up. He rolled a right wingover into the service trench that stretched the length of the cruiser's hull. This low and close to the deck, the cruiser's antifighter guns couldn't depress their angle of fire enough to get a shot, but the tri-fighter stayed right on his tail.

At the far end of the service trench, the massive support buttresses of the cruiser's towering bridge left no room for even Obi-Wan's small craft. He kicked his starfighter into a half roll that whipped him out of the trench and shot him straight up the tower's angled leading edge. One burst of his underjets jerked him past the forward viewports of the bridge with only meters to spare-and the tri-fighter followed his path exactly.

"Of course," Obi-Wan muttered. "That would have been too easy. Anakin, Buffy, where are you?"

"I have the lock!" Buffy said. "Go! Firing-now!"

Obi-Wan hit maximum drag on his intact wing, and his starfighter shot into a barely controlled arc high and right as Buffy's cannons vaporized the last tri-fighter.

Obi-Wan fired retros to stall his starfighter in the blind spot behind the Separatist cruiser's bridge. He hung there for a few seconds to get his breathing and heart under control. "Thanks, Buffy. That was-thanks. That's all."

"Don't thank me. It was Arfive's shooting." Buffy responded.

"Yes. I suppose, if you like, you can thank your droid for me as well. And, Anakin-?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Next time, you're the bait."

Buffy laughed.

Obi-Wan's voice came over the cockpit speakers, flat and tight. "Does your droid have anything? Arfour's hopeless. I think that last cannon hit cooked his motivator."

Buffy looked down and read Arfive's reply, "I have nothing, Obi-Wan."

"Don't worry, Masters. If his beacon's working, Artoo'll find it. Have you thought about how we'll find the Chancellor if-" Anakin said.

"No." Obi-Wan sounded absolutely certain. "There's no need to consider it. Until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction. Be mindful of what is, not what might be."

Anakin had to stop himself from reminding Obi-Wan that he wasn't a Padawan anymore. "I should have been here," he said through his teeth. "I told you. I should have been here."

"Anakin, he was defended by Stass Allie and Shaak Ti. If two Masters could not prevent this, do you think you could? Stass Allie is clever and valiant, and Shaak Ti is the most cunning Jedi I've ever met. She's even taught me a few tricks."

Anakin assumed he was supposed to be impressed. "But General Grievous-"

"Master Ti had faced him before, Anakin. After Muunilinst. She is not only subtle and experienced, but very capable indeed. Seats on the Jedi Council aren't handed out as party favors."

"I've noticed." Anakin said.

Buffy laughed, "Mine was."

"No it wasn't, Buffy." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy sighed, "The only reason I'm on the Council, Obi-Wan is because of my experience as the Slayer and when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. Because I've been on the front lines of war since I was 15. If I hadn't been the Slayer I doubt I would be on the Council. Master sure, on the council. Probably not."

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment and then conceded that Buffy was probably right. They needed her expertise to help end this war. "Point taken. Still Buffy it was not handed to you as a party favor. It was debated by the Council before Master Yoda approached you about it. It was not a decision that was made lightly. Several of the Masters on the Council objected to you being on the Council."

Buffy sighed, "Point taken."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Battle For Coruscant Pt 2

**Chapter 40: Battle For Coruscant Pt. 2**

R2-D2 twittered, and Anakin checked his console readout. "We've got him, Master. The cruiser dead ahead. That's Grievous's flagship-Invisible Hand.''

"Anakin, there are dozens of cruisers dead ahead!" Obi-Wan responded.

"It's the one crawling with vulture fighters." Anakin stated.

The vulture fighters clinging to the long curves of the Trade Federation cruiser indicated by Palpatine's beacon gave it eerily life-like ripples, like some metallic marine predator bristling with Alderaanian walking barnacles.

"Oh. That one." He could practically hear Obi-Wan's stomach dropping. "Oh, this should be easy. . ."

Buffy frowned, she had never liked Vulture droids. Like their name suggested they were a menace. "Easy? No. Knowing Anakin he'll think it might be fun."

Anakin laughed at that, "I swear Dawn tells you way too much stuff sometimes. You know me just about as well as she does. Lunch at Dex's says I'll blast two for each of yours. Artoo can keep score."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled, "All right, dinner. And I promise this time I won't let Artoo cheat."

"No games, Anakin. There's too…" Obi-Wan said.

"You're on, Anakin." Buffy said interrupting.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "One of you have your droid tight-beam a report to the Temple. And send out a call for any Jedi in starfighters. We'll come at it from all sides."

"Way ahead of you." But when he checked his comm readout, Anakin shook his head. "There's still too much ECM. Artoo can't raise the Temple. I think the only reason we can even talk to each other is that we're practically side by side."

"And Jedi beacons?" Buffy asked.

"No joy, Master." Anakin's stomach clenched, but he fought the tension out of his voice. "We may be the only three Jedi out here."

"Then we will have to be enough. Switching to clone fighter channel." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy spun her comm dial to the new frequency in time to hear Obi-Wan say, "Oddball, do you copy? We need help."

The clone captain's helmet speaker flattened the humanity out of his voice. "Copy, Red Leader."

"Mark my position and form your squad behind me. We're going in." Obi-Wan said.

"On our way," came the Clone Captain's reply

The droid fighters had lost themselves against the background of the battle, but R2-D2 was tracking them on scan. Anakin shifted his grip on his starfighter's control yoke. "Ten vultures inbound, high and left to my orientation. More on the way."

"I have them. Anakin, wait-the cruiser's bay shields have dropped! I'm reading four, no, six ships incoming." Obi-Wan's voice rose. "Tri-fighters! Coming in fast!"

Buffy sighed. This was about to get interesting.

"Tri-fighters first, Masters. The vultures can wait." Anakin said.

"Agreed. Slip back and right, swing behind me. Buffy you slip back and right of Anakin swing in behind him. We'll take them on the slant."

"Negative," Anakin said. "I'm going head-to-head. See you on the far side."

"Take it easy. Wait for Oddball and Squad Seven. Anakin-" Obi-Wan's reply came.

"Sorry we're late." The digitized voice of the clone whose call sign was Oddball sounded as calm as if he were ordering dinner. "We're on the right of Red Three, Red Leader. Where's Red Five?"

"Anakin, form up!" Obi-Wan said.

But Anakin was already streaking to meet the Trade Federation fighters. "Incoming!" He whipped around.

Obi-Wan's starfighter jolted sideways. Anakin whipped by him and used his forward attitude jets to kick himself into a skew-flip: facing backward to blast the last of the tri-fighters on his tail. Now there were only vulture droids left.

A lot of vulture droids.

"Did you like that one, Master?" Anakin said.

"Very pretty." Obi-Wan's cannons stitched plasma across the hull of a swooping vulture fighter until the droid exploded. "But we're not through yet."

"Watch this." Anakin flipped his starfighter again and dived, spinning, directly through the flock of vulture droids. Their drives blazed as they came around. He led them streaking for the upper deck of a laser-scarred Separatist cruiser. "I'm going to lead them through the needle."

"Don't lead them anywhere." Obi-Wan's threat display tallied the vultures on Anakin's tail. Twelve of them. Twelve. "First Jedi principle of combat: survive."

Buffy smiled, "First rule of being a Slayer: don't die."

"No choice." Anakin slipped his starfighter through the storm of cannonfire. "Come down and thin them out a little.''

Obi-Wan and Buffy slammed their control yokes forward as though jamming it against its impact-rest would push the fighters faster in pursuit. "Nothing fancy, Arfour." Obi-Wan said. As though the damaged droid were even capable of anything fancy. "Just hold me steady. On my mark, break left-now!"

The shutdown control surface of his left wing turned the left break into a tight overhead spiral that traversed Obi-Wan's guns across the paths of four vultures-flash flash flash flash-and all four were gone.

Buffy and Obi-Wan flew on through the clouds of glowing plasma. They couldn't waste time going around; Anakin still had eight of them on his tail.

Anakin's starfighter skimmed only meters above the cruiser's dorsal hull. Cannon misses from the vulture fighters swooping toward him blasted chunks out of the cruiser's armor. "Okay, Artoo. Where's that trench?"

Just ahead of Anakin lay the trench that Obi-Wan had led the tri-fighter into. Anakin flipped his starfighter through a razor-sharp wingover down past the rim. The walls of the service trench flashed past him as he streaked for the bridge tower at the far end. From here, he couldn't even see the minuscule slit between its support struts.

With eight vulture droids in pursuit, he'd never pull off a slant up the tower's leading edge as Obi-Wan had. But that was all right. He wasn't planning to.

"Don't try it, Anakin. It's too tight." Buffy says.

"I'll get through." Anakin replied

R2-D2 whistled nervous agreement with Buffy.

"You better," Buffy said. "I would hate to tell our sister you died in some crazy move."

"Easy, Artoo," Anakin said. "We've done this before."

Cannonfire blazed past him, impacting on the support struts ahead.

"Use the Force." Obi-Wan sounded worried. "Think yourself through, and the ship will follow."

"What do you expect me to do? Close my eyes and whistle?" Anakin muttered under his breath, then said aloud, "Copy that. Thinking now."

R2-D2's squeal was as close to terrified as a droid can sound.

Anakin smiled. "Wrong thought."

Buffy and Obi-Wan could only stare openmouthed as Anakin's starfighter snapped onto its side and scraped through the slit with centimeters to spare.

The vulture droids tried to follow... but they were just a hair too big.

When the first two impacted, Buffyand Obi-Wan triggered their cannons in a downward sweep. The evasion maneuvers preprogrammed into the vulture fighters' droid brains sent them diving away from Buffy and Obi-Wan's lasers-straight into the fireball expanding from the front of the struts.

Anakin soared straight out from the cruiser with a quick snap-roll of victory. Buffy and Obi-Wan matched his course-without the flourish.

"I'll give you the first four," Anakin said over the comm, "but the other eight are mine."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan said.

"All right, we'll split them three ways." Anakin said.

As they left the cruiser behind, their sensors showed Squad Seven dead ahead. The clone pilots were fully engaged, looping through a dogfight so tight that their ion trails looked like a glowing ball of string.

"Oddball's in trouble. I'm going to help him out." Anakin said.

"Don't. He's doing his job. We need to do ours." Obi-Wan replied.

"Obo-Wan, they're getting eaten alive over-" Buffy replied.

"Every one of them would gladly trade his life for Palpatine's. Will you trade Palpatine's life for theirs?" Obi-Wan said.

"No-no, of course not, but-" Anakin said.

"Buffy, Anakin, I understand: you two want to save everyone. You both always do. But you can't." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's voice went tight. "Don't remind me."

Buffy let out a sigh of resignation. Ever since she had become the Slayer she had done everything she could to save as many as she could.

"Head for the command ship." Without waiting for a reply, Obi-Wan targeted the command cruiser and shot away at maximum thrust.

Buffy nodded and turned her fighter in pursuit of Obi-Wan

The cross of burn-scar beside Anakin's eye went pale as he turned his starfighter in pursuit. Obi-Wan.

They flashed through the battle, dodging flak and turbolaser bolts, slipping around cruisers to eclipse themselves from the sensors of droid fighters. They were only a few dozen kilometers from the command cruiser when a pair of tri-fighters whipped across their path, firing on the deflection.

Anakin's sensor board lit up and R2-D2 shrilled a warning. "Missiles!"

A quick snap-roll would make those vectors of the missiles intersect. And both Anakin and Buffy performed the roll perfectly and the missiles behind them went up in a silent blossom of flame.

Obi-Wan wasn't so lucky. The pair of missiles locked onto his sublights weren't precisely side by side; a snap-roll would be worse than useless.

Instead he fired retros and kicked his dorsal jets to halve his velocity and knock him a few meters planet-ward. The lead missile overshot and spiraled off into the orbital battle.

The trailing missile came close enough to trigger its proximity sensors, and detonated in a spray of glowing shrapnel. Obi-Wan's starfighter flew through the debris-and the shrapnel tracked him.

Little silver spheres flipped themselves into his path and latched onto the starfighter's skin, then split and sprouted spidery arrays of jointed arms that pried up hull plates, exposing the starfighter's internal works to multiple circular whirls of blade like ancient mechanical bone saws.

This was a problem.

"I'm hit." Obi-Wan sounded more irritated than concerned. "I'm hit."

"I have visual." Anakin swung his starfighter into closer pursuit.

"Buzz droids. I count five." Buffy said.

"I copy that," Anakin said.

"Get out of here, Buffy, Anakin. There's nothing more either of you can do." Obi-Wan said.

"We're not leaving you, Obi-Wan. You should know that about me. I don't leave people behind." Buffy replied.

Cascades of sparks fountained into space from the buzz droids' saws.

"Anakin, Buffy, the mission! Get to the command ship! Get the Chancellor!." Obi-Wan said.

"Not without you," Anakin said through his teeth.

One of the buzz droids crouched beside the cockpit, silvery arms grappling with R4; another worked on the starfighter's nose, while a third skittered toward the ventral hydraulics. The last two of the aggressive little mechs had spidered to Obi-Wan's left wing, working on that damaged control surface.

"You can't help me." Obi-Wan still maintained his Jedi calm. "They're shutting down the controls."

"I can fix that ..." Anakin brought his starfighter into line only a couple of meters off Obi-Wan's wing. "Steady . . . ," he muttered, "steady .. . ," and triggered a single burst of his right-side cannon that blasted the two buzz droids into gouts of molten metal.

Along with most of Obi-Wan's left wing.

Anakin said, "Whoops."

Buffy frowned, "Well that wasn't very smart."

The starfighter bucked hard enough to knock Obi-Wan's skull against the transparisteel canopy. A gust of stinging smoke filled the cockpit. Obi-Wan fought the yoke to keep his starfighter out of an uncontrolled tumble.

"Anakin, that's not helping." Obi-Wan said.

"You're right, bad idea. Here, let's try this-move left and swing under-easy . . ." Anakin said.

"Anakin, you're too close! Wait-" Obi-Wan stared in disbelief as Anakin's starfighter edged closer and with a dip of its wing physically slammed a buzz droid into a smear of metal. The impact jolted Obi-Wan again, pounded a deep streak of dent into his starfighter's hull, and shattered the forward control surface of Anakin's wing.

"Careful, Anakin," Buffy said.

"You're going to get us both killed!" Obi-Wan said, his atmospheric scrubbers drained smoke from the cockpit, but now the droid on the forward control surface of Obi-Wan's starfighter's right wing had peeled away enough of the hull plates that its jointed saw arms could get deep inside.

Sparks flared into space, along with an expanding fountain of gas that instantly crystallized in the hard vacuum. Velocity identical to Obi-Wan's, the shimmering gas hung on his starfighter's nose like a cloud of fog. "Blast," Obi-Wan muttered. "I can't see. My controls are going."

"You're doing fine. Stay on our wings." Buffy said as she slipped in on the other side of Obi-Wan.

Easier said than done. "I have to accelerate out of this." Obi-Wan said.

"We're with you. Go." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan eased power to his thrusters, and his starfighter parted the cloud, but new vapor boiled out to replace it as he went. "Is that last one still on my nose? Arfour, can you do anything?"

The only response he got came from Anakin. "That's a negative on Arfour. Buzz droid got him."

"It," Obi-Wan corrected automatically. "Wait-they attacked Arfour?"

"Not just Arfour. One of them jumped over when Anakin hit you." Buffy said.

R2-D2 was grappling with a buzz droid hand-to-hand. Well: saw-arm-to-saw-arm. R2's saw cut through one of the buzz droid's grapplers, sending the jointed arm flipping lazily off into space. Then it did the same to another. Then a panel opened in R2-D2's side and its datajack arm stabbed out and smacked the crippled buzz droid right off Anakin's hull. The buzz droid spun aft until it was caught in the blast wash of Anakin's sublights then blew away fast.

A claw-cable shot from it into the cloud of gas that still billowed from Obi-Wan's right forward wing, and pulled back out dragging a struggling buzz droid. The silver droid twisted and squirmed and its grapplers took hold of the cable, climbing back along it, saw arms waving, until Anakin popped the starfighter's underjets and R2 cut the cable and the buzz droid dropped away, tumbling helplessly through the battle.

"You know," Obi-Wan said, "I begin to understand why you speak of Artoo as though he's a living creature."

"Do you?" He could hear Anakin's smile. "Don't you mean, it?"

"Ah, yes." Obi-Wan said. "Yes, of course. It. Erm, thank it for me, will you?"

"Thank him yourself." Buffy said.

"Ah-yes. Thanks, Artoo." Obi-Wan said.

The whistle that came back over the comm had a clear flavor of you're welcome.

Then the last of the fog finally dispersed, and the sky ahead was full of ship.

And that immense ship was getting bigger.

Fast.

"Buffy! Anakin! We're going to collide!" Obi-Wan said.

"That's the plan. Head for the hangar." Anakin said.

"That's not-" Obi-Wan replied

"I know: first Jedi principle of-" Anakin said.

"No. It's not going to work. Not for me." Obi-Wan replied

"What?" Buffy asked.

"My controls are gone. I can't head for anything.'' Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. Well. All right, no problem." Buffy said.

"No problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

Then his starfighter clanged as if he'd crashed into a ship-sized gong. Obi-Wan jerked and twisted his head around to find the Buffy's starfighter just above his tail. Literally just above: Buffy's left lead control surface was barely a hand span from Obi-Wan's sublight thrusters.

Buffy had hit him. On purpose.

Then she did it again.

CLANG

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just giving you . . ." Buffy's voice came slow, tight with concentration. ". . . a little help with your steering . . ."

"Buffy-" Obi-Wan began. He tried rerouting control paths through his yoke. No luck.

Buffy drew up and tipped her forward surfaces down behind the sparking scrap that used to be Arfour.

"Buffy-!"

"Give me . . . just a second, Obi-Wan." Buffy's voice had gone even tighter. A muffled thump, then another. Louder. And a scrape and a squeal of ripping metal. "This isn't quite . . . as easy as it looks. . ."

"Buffy! Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Buffy and Anakin asked.

"The hangar bay-" Obi-Wan replied.

"What about it?" Anakin said.

"Have you noticed that the shield's still up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Really?" Anakin said.

"Really." Not to mention so close that Obi-Wan could practically taste it-

"Anakin clear us a path while I try and keep Obi-Wan in line." Buffy said.

"On it, Master." Anakin said and he swooped in front of Obi-Wan and Buffy, crossing left to right at a steep deflection. Energy flared from his cannons, and the shield emitters at the right side of the hangar door exploded into scrap. The blue shimmer of the bay shield flickered, faded, and vanished just as Obi-Wan came spinning across the threshold and slammed along the deck, trailing sparks and a scream of tortured metal.

Buffy wasn't far behind him and due to their closeness she couldn't manage a better landing as she ejected from the cockpit as her fighter slammed into the deck.

Obi-Wan flipped himself up into the stunningly cold gale and let it blow him tumbling away as the remnants of his battered craft finally exploded.

The hangar was full of battle droids.

Anakin slipped his craft toward the hangar through a fountain of junk and flash-frozen gas. One last touch of the yoke twisted his starfighter through the closing teeth of the blast doors just as Obi-Wan's canopy went the other way.

Anakin slewed his starfighter into a landing that scattered droids with the particle blast from his sublight thrusters and for one second he was nine years old again, behind the controls of a starfighter in the Theed royal hangar, his first touch of a real ship's real cannons blasting battle droids-

Battle droids opened fire instantly, and

Anakin's lightsaber flashed. "Artoo, locate a computer link."

The little droid whistled at him, and Anakin allowed himself a tight smile. "Don't worry about us. Find Palpatine. Go on, I'll cover you."

Buffy jumped into a cascade of blasterfire and let the Force direct her blade. Battle droids began to spark and collapse.

"Get to that link!" Anakin had to shout above the whine of blasters and the roar of exploding droids. "I'm going for Obi-Wan and Buffy!"

"No need." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin whirled to find Obi-Wan and Buffy right behind him in the act of slicing neatly through the braincase of a battle droid.

"I appreciate the thought, Anakin," the Jedi Master said with a gentle smile. "But Buffy and I've already come for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Dooku

**Chapter 41: Dooku**

The storm of blasterfire ricocheting through the hangar bay suddenly ceased. Clusters of battle droids withdrew behind ships and slipped out hatchways.

Obi-Wan's familiar grimace showed past his blade as he let it shrink away. "I hate it when they do that."

Anakin's lightsaber was already back on his belt. "When they do what?"

"Disengage and fall back for no reason." Obi-Wan said.

"There's always a reason, Obi-Wan." Buffy said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's why I hate it."

"Artoo, where's the Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

The little droid's datajack rotated in the wall socket. Its holoprojector eye swiveled and the blue scanning laser built a ghostly image near Anakin's boot: Palpatine shackled into a large swivel chair.

Anakin dropped to one knee and squinted at the image.

Obi-Wan spoke from over Anakin's shoulder. "Do you have a location?"

The image rippled and twisted into a schematic map of the cruiser. Far up at the top of the conning spire R2 showed a pulsar of brighter blue.

"In the General's Quarters." Obi-Wan scowled. "Any sign of Grievous himself?"

Before Artoo could respond Buffy had closed her eyes concentrating on the Force. "He's not there. But I do sense Dooku near the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan hmmed and nodded, "Do you think Grievous couldn't have found Palpatine's beacon? It can hardly be accident that through all the ECM, the Chancellor's homing signal was in the clear. This is a trap. A Jedi trap. Possibly a trap set for us. Personally."

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan, "Likely set for the two of you. I say let's spring it."

Anakin barely heard them. He stared down at his black-gloved fist. He opened his fist, closed it, opened it again. The ache from his shoulder flowed down to the middle of his bicep-

And didn't stop.

His elbow sizzled, and his forearm; his wrist had been packed with red-hot gravel, and his hand-

His hand was on fire.

But it wasn't his hand. Or his wrist, or his forearm, or his elbow. It was a creation of jointed durasteel and electrodrivers.

"Anakin?" Buffy asked sensing the phantom pain.

Anakin's lips drew back from his teeth. "It hurts."

"Your replacement arm? When did you have it equipped with pain sensors?" Buffy asks.

"I didn't. That's the point." Anakin said. "After you had the pain sensors removed from yours I thought it best not to have any installed in mine."

Buffy nodded. She had pain sensors installed shortly after she got her own replacement arm. But it had been almost too much for her and she quickly had them removed.

"The pain is in your mind, Anakin-" Obi-Wan said.

"No." Anakin's heart froze over. His voice went cold as space. "I can feel him."

"You mean Dooku?" Buffy asked.

Anakin nods, "Your right, Master. He's here on this ship."

Anakin rose. His durasteel hand clenched and stayed that way, a centimeter from his lightsaber. "Let him ask. My answer is right here on my belt."

"Be mindful, Anakin. The Chancellor's safety is our only priority." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes-yes, of course." The ice in Anakin's chest thawed. "All right, it's a trap. Next move?"

Buffy thought for a second, "I think we should split up. I will go up in the first turbolift and you two come up a few seconds later in the second. This way we catch Dooku unaware."

Obi-Wan nodded and Buffy took the turbolift up.

Anakin turned to his astromech. "You stay here, Artoo-" The little droid interrupted him with a wheedling whirr. "No arguments. Stay. I mean it."

R2-D2's whistling reply had a distinctly sulky tone.

"Listen, Artoo, someone has to maintain computer contact; do you see a datajack anywhere on me?" Anakin asked.

The droid seemed to acquiesce, but not before wheeping what sounded like it might have been a suggestion where to look.

Waiting by the open hatchway, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Honestly, the way you talk to that thing."

Anakin started toward him. "Careful, Master, you'll hurt his feelings-"

Buffy shook her head, "Really, Obi-Wan you of all people should know that droids are just as alive as you or I. Just cause they can't feel the force or have midi-chlorian's in their blood doesn't make them any less alive."

Obi-Wan nodded and said nothing else on the subject.

Buffy rode the turbolift up alone centering on herself. For a moment she searched for Dawn through their bond and sighed. At this distance Dawn was not able to hear her. Though she could still sense her sister faintly.

The turbolift's door whished open. Buffy pressed herself against the wall, a litter of saber-sliced droid parts around her feet. Beyond appeared to be a perfectly ordinary lift lobby: pale and bare and empty.

Buffy slipped cautiously through the turbolift's door. Nothing shot at her. She stopped at the the door to the General's Quarters: a huge oval of opalescent iridiite chased with gold. She stood a moment and stared into the door, through he door, searching in its shimmering depths for a hint of an unguessable future.

Inside a turbolift pod, Dooku watched hologrammic images of Buffy cautiously pick her way down the curving stairs from the entrance balcony to the main level of the General's Quarters, moving slowly to stay braced against the pitching of the cruiser. The ship shuddered and bucked with multiple torpedo bursts, and the lights went out again; lighting always the first to fail as power was diverted from life support to damage control.

"My lord." On the intraship comm, Grievous sounded actively concerned. "Damage to this ship is becoming severe. Thirty percent of automated weapons systems are down, and we may soon lose hyperspace capability."

Dooku nodded judiciously to himself, frowning down at the translucent blue ghost slinking toward Palpatine. "Sound the retreat for the entire strike force, General, and prepare the ship for jump. Once the Jedi are dead, I will join you on the bridge."

"As my lord commands. Grievous out."

"Indeed you are, you vile creature," Dooku muttered to the dead comlink. "Out of luck, and out of time."

He cast the comlink aside and ignored its clatter across the deck. He had no further use for it. Let it be destroyed along with Grievous, those repulsive bodyguards of his, and the rest of the cruiser, once he was safely captured and away.

He nodded to the two hulking super battle droids that flanked him. One opened the lift door and they marched through, pivoting to take positions on either side.

Dooku straightened his cloak of shimmering armorweave and strode grandly into the half-dark lift lobby. In the pale emergency lighting, the door to the General's Quarters still smoldered where that idiotic peasant had lightsabered it; to pick his way through the hole would risk getting his trousers scorched. Dooku sighed and gestured, and the opalescent wreckage of the door silently slid itself out of his way.

He certainly did not intend to fight two Jedi with his pants on fire.

Buffy slid along the bank of chairs on one side of the immense situation table that dominated the center of the General's Quarters' main room. Silent lightning flashed and flared: the room's sole illumination came from the huge curving view wall at its far end, a storm of turbolaser blasts and flak bursts and the miniature supernovae that were the deaths of entire ships.

The lights came back on.

Buffy froze.

The dark figure in the chair-it was Chancellor Palpatine, it was, and there were no droids to be seen.

Palpatine looked bad. Palpatine looked frightened.

"Chancellor," Buffy said, a calmly respectful greeting as though they had met by chance on the Grand Concourse of the Galactic Senate.

Palpatine's only response was a tight murmur. "Master Naberrie, behind you-!"

Buffy didn't turn. She didn't have to. She could feel Dooku's approach through the Force. Hear the sounds of his boots on the floor.

"This," Buffy murmured to Palpatine, and to herself, "is not a problem."

The voice that spoke from the entrance balcony was an elegant basso with undernotes of oily resonance like a kriin-oak cavernhorn. Count Dooku's voice. "General Naberrie. I didn't expect you."

Buffy shook her head she knew it was a lie. Just as she knew he had watched her approach. And just as likely knew that Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way. "I did not come alone."

Dooku smiled, "No but I will deal with General Kenobi and Skywalker when they arrive. You are now my prisoner, lay down your lightsaber."

Buffy gave Dooku only her back, but her blade was already out and she stood frozen with anticipation.

"Get help!" Palpatine said. "You must get help. Your not a match for a Sith Lord!"

Buffy smiled, "Tell that to the one I have fought twice and drove back both times. The only reason she is not dead is because she is a coward."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. Glorificus was too bent on her revenge to see the larger picture.

Buffy turned, meeting Dooku's direct gaze for the first time since the abandoned hangar on Geonosis.

Dooku leaned forward, and his cloak of armorweave spread like wings; he lifted gently into the air and descended to the main level in a slow, dignified Force-glide. Touching down at the head of the situation table, he regarded Buffy from under a lifted brow.

"Your weapon, please, m'lady. Let's not make a mess of this in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said.

Buffy lifted her lightsaber into the balanced two-handed guard of Ataro: the style Yoda had taught her, the style Yoda himself favored. Her blade crackled into existence, and the air smelled of lightning. "You won't escape this time, Dooku."

"Escape you? Please." Dooku allowed his customary mild smile to spread. "Do you think I orchestrated this entire operation with the intent to escape? I could have taken the Chancellor out system hours ago. But I have better things to do with my life than to babysit him while I wait for you, Kenobi and Skywalker to attempt a rescue."

"This is a little more than an attempt." Buffy said.

"And a little less than a rescue." Dooku said.

With a flourish, Dooku cast his cloak back from his right shoulder, clearing his sword arm-which he used to gesture idly at the pair of super battle droids still on the entrance balcony above. "Now please, m'lady. Must I order the droids to open fire? That becomes so untidy, what with blaster bolts bouncing about at random. Little danger to the two of us, of course, but I should certainly hate for any harm to come to the Chancellor."

Buffy moved toward him with a slow, hypnotic grace, as though she floated on an invisible repulsor plate. "Why do I find that difficult to believe? You weren't so particular about bloodshed on Geonosis."

"Ah." Dooku's smile spread even farther. "And how is Senator Amidala?"

"Don't-" Buffy stated calmly. "Don't even speak her name."

Dooku waved this aside.

"I bear Chancellor Palpatine no ill will, foolish girl. He is neither soldier nor spy, whereas you here are both. It is only an unfortunate accident of history that he has chosen to defend a corrupt Republic against my endeavor to reform it." Dooku said.

"You mean destroy it." Buffy said.

"The Chancellor is a civilian. You on the other hand, are a legitimate military target. It is up to you whether you will accompany me as my captive-" A twitch of the Force brought his lightsaber to his hand with invisible speed, its brilliant scarlet blade angled downward at his side. "-or as a corpse.''

"Now, there's a coincidence," Buffy replied dryly. "You face the identical choice."

Dooku regarded Buffy with impregnable calm. He lifted his blade in the Makashi salute and swept it again to a low guard. "Just because Kenobi and Skywalker are approaching, do not presume you have the advantage."

"Oh, I know," Buffy said. "Because there are two of you."

Dooku barely managed to restrain a jolt of surprise.

"Or maybe I should say, were two of you," Buffy went on. "We're on to your partner Sidious; we tracked him all over the galaxy. He's probably in Jedi custody right now."

"Is he?" Dooku relaxed. He was terribly, terribly tempted to wink at Palpatine, but of course that would never do. "How fortunate for you."

"Surrender." Buffy's voice deepened into finality. "You will be given no further chance."

Dooku lifted an eyebrow. "Unless you happen to be carrying Yoda in your pocket, I hardly think I shall need one."

Dooku flicked a false glance over his shoulder- a hint of distraction to draw the attack-

And all the both of them moved at once.

Dooku gave the slightest glance of concern over his shoulder, distracted for half an instant.

Buffy leapt at Dooku. Dooku kicked out sent Buffy tumbling toward the floor; she reached into the Force to effortlessly right herself and touched down in perfect balance to spring again. But she never got the chance as Dooku pressed her away with a succession of weaving, flourishing thrusts that drove the Buffy's blade out of line while they reached for his heart.

Chairs leapt up from the situation table and whirled toward Buffy's head. She slashed the first one in half contemptuously, but the second caught her across the knees and the third battered her shoulder and knocked her down.

Buffy quickly got back to her feet and drove a slash at Dooku's scarlet blade and Dooku sidestepped.

"Really," Dooku said, "this is pathetic."

Buffy allowed the Force to direct her; Dooku directed the Force. He drew her strikes to his parries, and drove his own ripostes with thrusts of dark power that subtly altered Buffy's balance and disrupted her timing.

Dooku leaned into a thrust at Buffy's gut that the she deflected with a rising parry, bringing them chest-to-chest, blades flaring, locked together a hairsbreadth from each other's throats. "Your moves are too slow, Naberrie. Too predictable. You'll have to do better."

Buffy's response to this friendly word was to regard him with a twinkle of gentle amusement in her eye. "Very well, then." She threw herself spinning up and away from Dooku to land on the situation table, disengaging for a moment to recover her composure

Buffy nearly lost her own foot to a slash from Dooku who had come out of nowhere and now carved through the table so that it collapsed under Buffy's weight and dumped her un-ceremoniously to the floor.

Dooku drove a series of flashing thrusts toward Buffy's legs to draw her into a flipping overhead leap so that Dooku could burn through her spine from kidneys to shoulder blades-and this image, this plan, was so clear in Dooku's mind that he almost failed to notice that Buffy met every one of his thrusts without so much as moving her feet, staying perfectly centered, perfectly balanced, blade never moving a millimeter more than was necessary, deflecting without effort, riposting with flickering strikes and stabs swifter than the tongue of a Garollian ghost viper.

Dooku gathered the Force once more in a single indrawn breath that summoned power from throughout the universe; the slightest whipcrack of that power, negligent as a flick of his wrist, sent Buffy flying backward to crash hard against the wall knocking her unconscious.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin got there they immediately saw Buffy and knew that Dooku had been ready for her.

"General Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker. Gentlemen-a term I use in its loosest possible sense-you and Buffy Naberrie are my prisoners. Though I think I will hand Ms. Naberrie over to Darth Glorificus, she will enjoy killing her I am quite sure." Came Dooku's voice from behind them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin launched at Dooku and a fight ensued. Obi-Wan was knocked out and pinned similarly to Buffy as Anakin continued the fight.

Moments pass before Buffy begins to stir as she hears something hit the ground across the room from her.

Dooku's lightsaber tumbled from Anakin's loosening fingers. "I-I couldn't stop myself. . ."

"You did well, Anakin." Palpatine's voice was warm as an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "You did not only well, but right. He was too dangerous to leave alive."

Using the Force Buffy pushed the equipment off her, "Dangerous he may have been. Useful he could have been also in knowing the Separatists plans."

"I shouldn't have done that," Anakin said, and now his voice came out solid, and simple, and final. "It was wrong."

"Nonsense. Disarming him was nothing; he had powers beyond your imagination." Palpatine said.

Anakin shook his head. "That doesn't matter. It's not the Jedi way."

The ship shuddered again, and the lights went out.

Buffy frowned at Palpatine, "We really should be getting out of here. It's only a matter of time before the Seperatist's battle droids find us."

Anakin nodded and moved to Obi-Wan as Buffy undid the restraints on holding Palpatine to the chair.

"Leave him, Anakin. There is no time." Palpatine was being supported by Buffy. "This whole spire may be about to break free-"

Buffy frowned at Palpatine, "Obi-Wan's fate will be the same as ours. I will not leave anyone behind. Never have, never will."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he grabbed the unconscious Obi-Wan. Palpatine was angry at Buffy and at Glorificus for not being able to kill her. At the first chance he got he would remedy that mistake, and kill Buffy himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review Please!**  
**


	42. Chapter 42: Escape?

**Chapter 42: Escape?**

The Force brought Obi-Wan's lightsaber to Anakin's hand and he clipped it to his friend's belt, then hoisted the limp body over his shoulder and let the Force help him run lightly up the steeply canted floor to Buffy and Palpatine's side.

"Impressive," Palpatine said, but then he cast a significant gaze up the staircase, which the vector of the artificial gravity had made into a vertical cliff. "But what now?"

Before Buffy or Anakin could answer, the erratic gravity swung like a pendulum; while they clung to the railing, the room seemed to roll around them. All the broken chairs and table fragments and hunks of rubble slid toward the opposite side, and now instead of a cliff the staircase had become merely a corrugated stretch of floor.

"People say"-Anakin nodded toward the door to the turbolift lobby-"when the Force closes a hatch, it opens a viewport After you Chancellor, Master Naberrie?"

White-hot sparks zipped and crackled through the smoke that billowed across the turbolift lobby. Over Anakin's shoulder, the unconscious Jedi Master wheezed faintly.

Palpatine coughed harshly next to Buffy.

"Artoo?" Anakin shook his comlink sharply. The blasted thing had been on the blink ever since Obi-Wan had stepped on : during one of the turbolift fights. "Artoo, do you copy? I need you to activate-" The smoke was so thick he could barely make out the numerals on the code Mate. "-elevator three-two-two-four. Three-two-two-four, do you copy?"

The comlink emitted a fading fwheep that might have been an acknowledgment, and the doors slid apart, but before Anakin could carry Obi-Wan through, the turbolift pod shot upward and the artificial gravity vector shifted again, throwing him and his partner into a heap next to Palpatine amd Buffy in the lobby's opposite corner.

Anakin let the Force lift Obi-Wan back to his shoulder, then picked himself up. "Buffy perhaps the Chancellor should stay down. The gravity swings are getting worse."

Buffy nods, "But, Anakin-"

Anakin looked up. The turbolift doors still stood open. "Wait here."

Anakin opened himself more fully to the Force and in his mind placed himself and Obi-Wan balanced on the edge of the open doorway above. Holding this image, he leapt, and the Force made his intention into reality: his leap carried him and the unconscious Jedi Master precisely to the rim.

Buffy nodded understanding what Anakin was doing. "Chancellor." She helped him up and then proceeded to follow Anakin.

Anakin shook his head, grimly calculating the odds. "We'll have to be fast."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "Are you all right, Chancellor? Are you well enough to run?"

"I haven't run since I was a boy on Naboo." Palpatine stood.

Buffy smiled at her own memories of Naboo, "Oh what fun that must have been."

Palpatine looked to Buffy and nodded, "I do forget sometimes Master Naberrie that you two are from Naboo."

"Well not originally of course," Buffy said. "But I do call it home now."

"There are light shuttles on the hangar deck. We can be there in five minutes." Anakin said. "Follow me," and turned to go, but the Chancellor stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Anakin, wait. We need to get to the bridge." Palpatine said.

Through an entire shipful of combat droids? Not likely.

"The hangar deck's right below-well, beside us, now. It's our best chance." Buffy said.

"But the bridge-Grievous is there." Now Buffy and Anakin did stop. Grievous. The most prolific slaughterer of Jedi since Durge. In all the excitement, Buffy and Anakin had entirely forgotten that the bio-droid general was aboard.

"You've defeated Dooku," Palpatine said. "Capture Grievous and you will have dealt a wound from which the Separatists may never recover."

Obi-Wan shifted on Anakin's shoulder, moaning faintly.

"No," Buffy said. "Sorry, Chancellor. Our orders are clear. This is a rescue mission; your safety is our only priority."

"I will never be safe while Grievous lives," Palpatine countered.

"Master Kenobi will recover at any moment. Leave him here with me and Master Naberrie; they can see me safely to the hangar deck. Go for the general."

"I-I would like to, sir, but-" Anakin said.

"I can make it an order, Anakin." Palpatine said.

"With respect, sir: no. You can't. Our orders come from the Jedi Council, and the Council's orders come from the Senate. You have no direct authority." Buffy said.

The Chancellor's face darkened. "That may change."

Anakin nodded. "And perhaps it should, sir. But until it does, we'll do things our way. Let's go."

Anakin counted paces as he trotted along the turbolift shaft, Obi-Wan

over his shoulder and Buffy and Palpatine at his side. They'd reached 102-only a third of the way along the conning spire- when he felt the gravity begin to shift. Exactly the wrong way: changing the rest of the long, long shaft from ahead to down.

"This is a problem. Find something to hang on to while Buffy and I get us out of here." Anakin said.

One of the turbolift doors was nearby, seemingly lying on its side.

Anakin's lightsaber found his hand and its sizzling blade burned open the door controls, but before he could even move aside the sparking wires, the gravitic vector lurched toward vertical and he fell, skidding along the wall, free hand grabbing desperately at a loop of cable, catching it, hanging from it-

And the turbolift doors opened.

Inviting. Safe. And mockingly out of reach.

Anakin looked over to Buffy and noticed that Palpatine was holding on to her boot.

The Chancellor hugged Buffy's ankle with improbable strength, peering fearfully into the darkness below. "Anakin, Master Naberrie, do something! You have to do something!"

"Don't panic. Just hang on." Buffy said.

"I don't think I can..." The Chancellor turned his anguished face upward imploringly. "Master Naberrie, I'm slipping. Give me your hand-you have to give me your hand!"

"Don't panic," Buffy repeated as she reached down and grabbed Palpatine's other hand. "Hold on Chancellor. Anakin I'm kind of in a predicament."

Anakin nods.

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes to find himself staring at what he strongly suspected was Anakin's butt. "Um, have I missed something?"

Buffy laughed, "Sleeping on the job again, Ehh?"

"Hang on," Anakin said. "We're in a bit of a situation here."

"Oh, hello, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said mildly. "Are you well?"

The Chancellor cast a distressed glance over his shoulder. "I hope so..."

Obi-Wan followed the Chancellor's gaze; above Palpatine rose a long, long vertical shaft. Which was when he finally realized that he wasn't looking up at all. "Ah," Obi-Wan said. "And Count Dooku?"

Anakin said, "Dead."

"Pity." Obi-Wan sighed. "Alive, he might have been a help to us."

"My thoughts exactly," Buffy said. "But now is not the time to dwell on what might have been."

A familiar electrosonic feroo-wheep came thinly through someone's comlink. "Was that Artoo? What does he want?"

"I asked him to activate the elevator," Anakin said.

From the distant darkness above came a clank, and a shirr, and a clonk. A turbolift pod was hurtling down the shaft like a meteorite down a well.

Obi-Wan said, "Oh."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time-" Anakin said.

"No need to get defensive." Anakin said.

"Artoo!" Anakin shouted. "Shut it down!"

"No time for that," Buffy said. "Jump."

"Jump?" Palpatine asked with a shaky laugh. "Don't you mean, fall?"

"Um, actually, yes. Anakin-?" Buffy said.

Buffy and Anakin let go.

They fell.

And fell. The sides of the turboshaft blurred.

And fell some more, until the gravitic vector finally eased a couple of degrees and they found themselves sliding along the side of the shaft, which was quickly turning into the bottom of the shaft, and the lift pod was still shrieking toward them faster than they could possibly run until Anakin finally got the comlink working and shouted, "Artoo, open the doors! All of them! All floors!" One door opened just as they skidded onto it and all four of them tumbled through. They landed in a heap on a turbolift lobby's opposite wall as the pod shot past overhead.

They gradually managed to untangle themselves. "Are ... all of your rescues so . . ." Palpatine gasped breathlessly. "... entertaining?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin and Buffy a thoughtful frown.

Anakin returned it with a shrug.

"Actually, now that you mention it," Obi-Wan said, "yes."

Buffy nodded in agreement.

Anakin stared into the tangled masses of wreckage that littered the hangar bay, trying to pick out anything that still even resembled a ship.

This place looked as if it had taken a direct hit.

"None of those ships will get us anywhere!" Palpatine shouted above the wind, and everyone had to agree. "What are we going to do?"

"Obi-Wan? Buffy?" Anakin said.

"How should I know?" Obi-Wan said, bracing himself in the doorway, robe whipping in the wind. "You're the hero, I'm just a Master!"

Buffy shakes her head, "Maybe we should of headed to the bridge. Once there we could have taken it until someone could rescue us."

Past Obi-Wan and Buffy's shoulders Anakin saw a cadre of super battle droids marching around a corner into the corridor. "Masters! Behind you!"

Buffy and Obi-Wan whirled, lightsabers flaring to meet a barrage of blaster bolts.

"Protect the Chancellor!" Buffy said.

Anakin pulled the Chancellor into the hangar bay and pressed him against the wall beside the hatch. "Stay under cover until we handle the droids!" He was about to jump out beside Obi-Wan and Buffy when he remembered that he had dropped his lightsaber down the turboshaft; fighting super battle droids without it would be a bit tricky.

"Droids are not our only problem!" Palpatine pointed across the hangar bay. "Look!"

On the far side of the bay, masses of wreckage were shifting, sliding toward the wall against which Anakin and Palpatine stood. Then debris closer to them began to slide, followed by piles closer still. An invisible wave-front was passing through the hangar bay; behind it, the gravitic vector was rotated a full ninety degrees.

Gravity shear.

"Cinch this around your waist. Things are about to get a little wild!" Anakin said.

"What's happening?" Palpatine asked

"The gravity generators have desynchronized-they'll tear the ship apart!" Anakin grabbed one of the zero-g handles beside the hatchway, then leaned out into the firestorm of blaster bolts and saber flares and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Time to go!"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

Explanation was obviated as the shear-front moved past them and the wall became the floor. Anakin grabbed the back of Obi-Wan's collar, but not to save him from falling; the torque of the gravity shear had buckled the blast doors-which were now overhead-and the hurricane of escaping air blasting from the corridor shaft blew the Jedi Master up through the hatch.

Buffy barely managed to hold on against the gale. "Hurry up Anakin."

Anakin dragged Obi-Wan out of the gale just as pieces of super battle droids began hurtling upward into the hangar bay like misfiring torpedoes. He grabbed Buffy and quickly dragged her to safety as well.

Some of the super battle droids were still intact enough to open fire as they flew past. "Hang on to my belt!" Obi-Wan shouted and spun his lightsaber through an intricate flurry to deflect bolt after bolt.

Buffy grabbed on to Obi-Wan's belt as she felt Anakin hold on to hers.

"This is not the best plan we've ever had!" Anakin shouted.

"This was a plan?" Palpatine sounded appalled.

"We'll make our way forward!" Obi-Wan shouted. "There are only droids back here! Once we hit live-crew areas, there will be escape pods!"

"Obi-Wan, wait!" Anakin cried. "Artoo's still here somewhere! We can't leave him!"

"He's probably been destroyed, or blown into space!" Obi-Wan deflected blaster bursts from the last two gale-blown droids.

Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber and fought his way back to a grip beside Anakin and Buffy's. "We can't afford the time to search for him. I'm sorry, Anakin. I know how much he meant to you."

Anakin desperately fished out his comlink. "Artoo! Artoo, come in!" He shook it, and shook it again. Artoo couldn't have been destroyed. He just couldn't. "Artoo, do you copy? Where are you?"

"Anakin-" Buffy's hand was on his arm.

Anakin looked to his friend and saw in her eyes what she did not want to admit. He simply nodded saying one last time, "Artoo, where are you? Come on, we have to get out of here!"

High above, on the wall that was supposed to be the floor, the lid of a battered durasteel storage locker shifted, pushed aside by a dome of silver and blue. The lid swung fully open and R2-D2 righted itself, deployed its booster rockets, and floated out from the locker, heading for the far exit.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan and Buffy a fierce grin. "What are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go!"

A sheet of shimmering energy suddenly flared in front of them, blocking the corridor on the far side of the intersection they were trotting across, and Obi-Wan stopped so short that Anakin and Buffy almost slammed into his back. He reached over and caught Palpatine by the arm. "Careful, sir," he said, low. "Better not touch it till we know what it is."

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber, activated it, and cautiously extended its tip to touch the energy field; an explosive burst of power flared sparks and streaks in all directions, nearly knocking the weapon from his hands.

"Ray shield," he said, more to himself than to the others. "We'll have to find a way around-"

But even as he spoke another sheet shimmered into existence across the mouth of the corridor they'd just left, and two more sizzled into place to seal the corridors to either side.

They were boxed in.

Caught.

Obi-Wan stood there for a second or two, blinking, then looked at Buffy and Anakin and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought we were smarter than this."

"Apparently not. The oldest trap in the book, and we walked right into it." Anakin felt as embarrassed as Obi-Wan looked. "Well, you walked right into it. Buffy and I were just trying to keep up."

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

Anakin gave him a slightly wicked smile. "Hey, you're the Master. I'm just a hero."

"Joke some other time," Obi-Wan muttered. "It's the dark side-the shadow on the Force. Our instincts still can't be trusted. Don't you feel it?"

"Or, you know, it could be that knock on the head," he offered.

Obi-Wan didn't even smile. "No. All our choices keep going awry. How could they even locate us so precisely? Something is definitely wrong, here. Dooku's death should have lifted the shadow-"

"If you've a taste for mysteries, Master Kenobi," Palpatine interrupted pointedly, "perhaps you could solve the mystery of how we're going to escape."

Obi-Wan nodded, scowling darkly at the ray shield box as though seeing it for the first time; after a moment, he took out his lightsaber again, ignited it, and sank its tip into the deck at his feet. The blade burned through the durasteel plate almost without resistance-and then flared and bucked and spat lightning as it hit a shield in place in a gap below the plate, and almost threw Obi-Wan into the annihilating energy of the ray shield behind him.

"No doubt in the ceiling as well." Buffy said.

"Ideas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps," Palpatine said thoughtfully, as though the idea had only just occurred to him, "we should simply surrender to General Grievous. With the death of Count Dooku, I'm sure that the three of you can ..." He cast a significant sidelong glance at Anakin. ". . . negotiate our release."

"I say . . . ," Anakin put in slowly, "patience."

"Patience?" Buffy and Obi-Wan said simultaneously.

"That's a plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know what Master Yoda says: Patience you must have until the mud settles and the water becomes clear. So let's wait." Anakin said.

Buffy laughs, "Yes that is something Master Yoda would say."

Obi-Wan looked skeptical. "Wait."

"For the security patrol. A couple of droids will be along in a moment or two; they'll have to drop the ray shield to take us into custody." Anakin said.

"And then?" Buffy asked.

Anakin shrugged cheerfully. "And then we'll wipe them out."

"Brilliant as usual," Obi-Wan said dryly. "What if they turn out to be destroyer droids? Or something worse?"

"Oh, come on, Masters. Worse than destroyers? Besides, security patrols are always those skinny useless little battle droids." Anakin said.

At that moment, four of those skinny useless battle droids came marching toward them, one along each corridor, clanking along with blaster rifles leveled. One of them triggered one of its preprogrammed security commands: "Hand over your weapons!" The other three chimed in with enthusiastic barks of "Roger, roger!" and a round of spastic head-bobbing.

"See?" Anakin said. "No problem."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, concealed doors in the corridor walls zipped suddenly aside. Through them rolled the massive bronzium wheels of destroyer droids, two into each corridor. The eight destroyers unrolled themselves behind the battle droids, haloed by sparkling energy shields, twin blaster cannons targeting the two Jedi's chests.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You were saying?"

"Okay, fine. It's the dark side. Or something." Anakin rolled his eyes.

They look at the number of droids and then reluctantly handed over their lightsabers.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** What happened to my reviewers? There hasn't been a single review in OVER 20 chapters. Review Please!


	43. Chapter 43: Escape? Pt 2

**Chapter 43: Escape? Pt. 2**

They were prodded onto the bridge and before General Grievous as their lightsabers are handed to the cybernetic monstrosity.

General Grievous lifted the three lightsabers, one in each duranium hand, to admire them by the light of turbolaser blasts outside, and said, "Rare trophies, these: the weapon of Anakin Skywalker, the weapon of General Naberrie and the weapon of General Kenobi. I look forward to adding them to my collection."

"That will not happen. I am in control here." Obi-Wan replied.

Grievous stalked forward.

Anakin to subtly nudge Chancellor Palpatine out of the line of fire.

Grievous towered over Obi-Wan. "So confident you are, Kenobi."

"Not confident, merely calm." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy laughed and Grievous turned to her, "Find something funny?" Grievous asked.

Buffy nodded, "Yep, you. You're the confidant one here, and you're the one that is about to fail. I'm willing to accept your surrender. I highly suggest you take it."

"I'm sure you are." The skull-mask tilted inquisitively. "Does this preposterous I-will-accept-your-surrender line of yours ever actually work?"

"Sometimes. When it doesn't, people get hurt. Sometimes they die." Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes met squarely those of yellow behind the mask. "By people, in this case, you should understand that I mean you."

"I understand enough. I understand that I will kill you." Grievous threw back his cloak and ignited both lightsabers. "Here. Now. With your own blades."

Buffy laughed again before closing her eyes. Suddenly her lightsaber, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan's flew out of Grievous hands and into her own. Grievous was taken back, no Jedi had managed to do that before. She tossed Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsaber to them.

"Let me guess you don't know who I really am do you." For the first time in many years, Buffy could feel the Slayer itching for a fight and she let it out.

"Open fire!" Grievous shook his fists as though each held a Jedi's neck. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

For one more second there was only the scuttle of priming levers on dozens of blasters.

One second after that, the bridge exploded into a firestorm.

Grievous hung back, crouching, watching for a moment as his two MagnaGuards waded into Anakin and Obi-Wan, electrostaffs whirling through the blinding hail of blasterfire that ricocheted around the bridge. Grievous had fought Jedi before, sometimes even in open battle, and he had found that fighting any one Jedi was much like fighting any other.

Buffy's attacks were vicious driving Grievous back. He could not gain ground so he did the only thing he could he hurled an overloading electrostaff-but not at the Buffy. He threw it at a window.

When the sparking electrostaff hit the window squarely and exploded like a proton grenade, the whole panel blew out into space.

A hurricane roared to life, raging through the bridge, seizing Neimoidians and pieces of droids and wreckage and hurling them out through the gap along with a white fountain of flash-frozen air. Grievous sprang straight up into the instant hurricane, narrowly avoiding the Buffy, whose leaps had become frantic tumbles as they tried to avoid being sucked through along with him. Grievous, though, had no need to breathe, nor had he any fear of his body fluids boiling in the vacuum-the pressurized synthflesh that enclosed the living parts within his droid exoskeleton saw to that-so he simply rode the storm right out into space until he reached the end of the cable and it snapped tight and swung him whipping back toward Invisible Hand's hull.

He cast off the cable. His hands and feet of magnetized duranium let him scramble along the hull without difficulty, the light-spidered curve of Coruscant's nightside whirling around him. He clambered over to the external locks of the bridge escape pods and punched in a command code. Looking back over his shoulder, he experienced a certain chilly satisfaction as he watched empty escape pods blast free of the Hand's bridge and streak away.

All of them.

Well: all but one.

No trick of the Force would spring Buffy, Kenobi and Skywalker out of this one. It was a shame he didn't have a spy probe handy to leave on the bridge; he would have enjoyed watching the Republic's greatest heroes burn.

On the bridge, a blast shield closed over the destroyed transparisteel window, and every last surviving combat-model droid had been cut to pieces even before the atmosphere had had a chance to stabilize.

Buffy turned to Obi-Wan and noticed their astonished faces. "The Slayer," was all Buffy said and everyone except Palpatine understood what she meant. "Hasn't been let out in years, was itching for a fight, decided to let it have one for old time sake."

Now there was a more serious problem.

The bucking of the ship had become continuous. White-hot sparks outside streamed backward past the view wall windows. Those sparks, according to the three different kinds of alarms that were all screaming through the bridge at once, were what was left of the ablative shielding on the nose of the disabled cruiser.

"We need to get to escape pods. This ship is going to come apart at the seams." Buffy says.

Anakin stared grimly down at a console readout. "All the escape pods are gone. Not one left on the whole ship." He looked cape at Obi-Wan. "We're trapped."

Obi-Wan appeared more interested than actually concerned. "Well. Here's a chance to display your legendary piloting skills, my young friend. You can fly this cruiser, can't you?"

"Flying's no problem. The trick is landing, which, ah . . ." Anakin gave a slightly shaky laugh. "Which, you know, this cruiser is not exactly designed to do. Even when it's in one piece."

Obi-Wan looked unimpressed. "And so?"

"And so you'd better strap in," Anakin said, settling into the pilot's chair, his fingers sliding over the unfamiliar controls.

The cruiser bounced even harder, and its attitude began to skew as a new klaxon joined the blare of the other alarms. "That wasn't me!" Anakin jerked his hands away from the board. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"It certainly wasn't." Palpatine's voice was unnaturally calm. "It seems someone is shooting at us."

"Wonderful," Buffy muttered. "Could this day get any better?"

"Perhaps we can talk with them." Obi-Wan moved over to the comm station and began working the screen. "Let them know we've captured the ship."

"All right, take the comm," Anakin said. He pointed at the copilot's station. "Buffy: second chair. Chancellor?"

"Yes?"

"Strap in. Now. We're going in hot." Anakin grimaced at the scraps of burning hull flashing past the view wall. "In more ways than one."

The vast space battle that had ripped and battered Coruscant space all this long, long day, finally began to flicker out.

The shimmering canopy of ion trails and turbolaser bursts was fading into streaks of ships achieving jump as the Separatist strike force fled in full retreat. The light of Coruscant's distant star splintered through iridescent clouds of gas crystals that were the remains of starfighters, and of pilots. Damaged cruisers limped toward spaceyards, passing shattered hulks that hung dead in the infinite day that is interplanetary space. Prize crews took command of surrendered ships, imprisoning the living among their crews and affixing restraining bolts to the droids.

The dayside surface of the capital planet was shrouded in smoke from a million fires touched off by meteorite impacts of ship fragments; far too many had fallen to be tracked and destroyed by the planet's surface-defense umbrella. The nightside's sheet of artificial lights faded behind the red-white glow from craters of burning steel; each impact left a caldera of unimaginable death. In the skies of Coruscant now, the important vessels were no longer warships, but were instead the fire-suppression and rescue craft that crisscrossed the planet.

Now one last fragmentary ship screamed into the atmosphere, coming in too fast, too steep, pieces breaking off to spread apart and stream their own contrails of superheated vapor; banks of turbolasers on the surface-defense towers isolated their signature, and starfighters whipped onto interception courses to thin out whatever fragments the SD towers might miss, and far above, beyond the atmosphere, on the bridge of RSS Integrity, Lieutenant Commander Lorth Needa spoke urgently to a knee-high blue ghost scanned into existence by the phased-array lasers in a holocomm: an alien in Jedi robes, with bulging eyes set in a wrinkled face and long, pointed, oddly flexible ears.

"You have to stand down the surface-defense system, sir! It's General Kenobi!" Needa insisted. "His code verifies, General Naberrie and Skywalker is with him-and they have Chancellor Palpatine!"

"Heard and understood this is," the Jedi responded calmly.

"Tell me what they require."

Needa glanced down at the boil of hull plating that was burning off the falling cruiser, and even as he looked, the ship broke in half at the hangar deck; the rear half tumbled, exploding in sections, but whoever was flying the front half must have been one of the greatest pilots Needa had ever even heard of: the front half wobbled and slewed but somehow righted itself using nothing but a bank of thrusters and its atmospheric drag fins.

"First, a flight of fireships," Needa said, more calmly now. "If they don't get the burnoff under control, there won't be enough hull left to make the surface. And a hardened docking platform, the strongest available; they won't be able to set it down. This won't be a landing, it will be a controlled crash. Repeat: a controlled crash."

"Heard and understood this is," the hologrammic Jedi repeated.

"Crossload their transponder signature." When this was done, the Jedi nodded grave approval. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander. Valiant service for the Republic you have done today-and the gratitude of the Jedi Order you have earned. Yoda out."

Anakin extends his hands and for one long, long moment he merely strokes controls, feeling their shape under his fingers, listening to the shivers his soft touch brings to each remaining control surface of the disintegrating ship, allowing their resonances to join inside his head until they resolve into harmony like a Ferroan joy-harp virtuoso checking the tuning of his instrument.

On the downbeat, atmospheric drag fins deploy; as he tweaks their angles and cycles them in and out to slow the ship's descent without burning them off altogether, their contrabass roar takes on a punctuated rhythm like a heart that skips an occasional beat. The forward attitude thrusters, damaged in the ship-to-ship battle, now fire in random directions.

Mace Windu hung on to the corrugated hatch grip beside the gunship's open troop bay with one hand, squinting into the wind that whipped his overcloak behind him. His other hand shaded his eyes against the glare from one of the orbital mirrors that concentrated the capital planet's daylight. The mirror was slowly turning aside now, allowing a band of twilight to approach the gunship's destination.

The gunship roared over the bottomless canyons of durasteel and permacrete that formed the landscape of Coruscant, arrowing straight for the industrial zone without regard for the rigid traffic laws that governed flight on the galactic planet; until martial law was officially lifted by the Senate, the darkening skies would be traveled only by Republic military craft, Jedi transports, and emergency vehicles.

The gunship qualified as all three.

Mace could see the ship now-what was left of it-resting on the scorched platform far ahead: a piece of a ship, a fragment less than a third of what once had been the Trade Federation flagship, still burning despite the gouts of fire-suppression foam raining down on it from five different ships and the emergency-support clone troops who surrounded it on the platform.

Mace shook his head. Skywalker again. The chosen one.

Who else could have brought in this hulk? Who else could have even come close?

The gunship swung into a hot landing, repulsors howling; Mace hopped out before it could settle, and gave the pilot an open-palm gesture to signal him to wait. The pilot, faceless within his helmet, responded with a closed fist.

Across the platform, an escape pod hatch cycled open. Emergency crews scrambled with an escape slide, and a moment later the Supreme Chancellor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Buffy Naberrie, and Anakin Skywalker were all on the deck beside the burning ship, closely followed by a somewhat battered R2 unit that lifted itself down on customized maneuvering rockets.

Mace strode swiftly out to meet them.

"Chancellor," Mace said as he met them. "Are you well? Do you need medical attention?" He gestured over his shoulder at the waiting gunship. "I have a fully equipped field surgery-"

"No, no, no need," Palpatine said, rather faintly. "Thank you, Master Windu, but I am well. Quite well, thanks to these three."

Mace nodded. "Master Kenobi? Master Naberrie? Anakin?"

"Never better," Skywalker replied, looking as if he meant it, and Kenobi only shrugged, with a slight wince as he touched his scalp wound.

"Only a bump on the head. That field surgery must be needed elsewhere."

Mace looked to Buffy but she said nothing. He could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. "It is." Mace looked grim. "We don't have even a preliminary estimate of civilian casualties."

He waved off the gunship, and it roared away toward the countless fires that painted red the approach of night.

"A shuttle is on its way. Chancellor, we'll have you on the Senate floor within the hour. The HoloNet has already been notified that you will want to make a statement."

"I will. I will, indeed." Palpatine touched Mace on the arm.

"You have always been of great value to me, Master Windu Thank you."

"The Jedi are honored to serve the Senate, sir." There might have been the slightest emphasis on the word Senate. Mace remained expressionless as he subtly moved his arm away from the Chancellor's hand. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Is there anything else to report, Master Kenobi? What of General Grievous?"

"Count Dooku was there," Skywalker interjected. He had a look on his face that Mace couldn't decipher, proud yet wary-even unhappy. "He's dead now."

"Dead?" He looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and back again. "Is this true? You killed Count Dooku?"

"My young friend is too modest; he killed Count Dooku." Smiling, Kenobi touched the lump on his head. "I was . . . taking a nap."

"But ..." Mace blinked. "But . . ."

And, in the end, he couldn't think of a but.

This was all so astonishing that he very nearly-almost, but not quite-cracked a smile.

"That is," he said, "the best news I've heard since . . ." He shook his head. "Since I can't remember. Anakin-how did you do it?"

"It was . . . entirely extraordinary," Palpatine said blandly, oblivious to Mace's narrowing stare. "I know next to nothing of swordplay, of course; to my amateur's eye, it seemed that Count Dooku may have been ... a trace overconfident. Especially after having disposed of Master Kenobi and Master Naberrie so neatly."

Obi-Wan flushed, just a bit-and Anakin flushed considerably more deeply.

Buffy looked to Palpatine and sighed.

"Perhaps young Anakin was simply more . . . highly motivated," Palpatine said, turning a fond smile upon him. "After all, Dooku was fighting only to slay an enemy; Anakin was fighting to save-if I may presume the honor-a friend."

Mace's scowl darkened. Fine words. Perhaps even true words, but he still didn't like them. He said, "I'm sure the Council will be very interested in your full report, Anakin," with just enough emphasis on full to get his point across.

Skywalker swallowed, and then, just as suddenly as it had collapsed, that aura of calm, centered confidence rebuilt itself around him. "Yes. Yes of course, Master Windu."

"And we must report that Grievous escaped," Obi-Wan said. "He is as cowardly as ever."

Mace accepted this news with a nod. "But he is only a military commander. Without Dooku to hold the coalition together, these so-called independent systems will splinter, and they know it." He looked straight into the Supreme Chancellor's eyes. This is our best chance to sue for peace. We can end this war right now."

"I'm afraid peace is out of the question while Grievous is at large," the Chancellor was saying sadly. "Dooku was the only check on Grievous's monstrous lust for slaughter; with Dooku gone, the general has been unleashed to rampage across the galaxy. I'm afraid that, far from being over, this war is about to get a very great deal worse."

"And what of the Sith?" Obi-Wan said. "Dooku's death should have at least begun the weakening of the darkness, but instead it feels stronger than ever. I fear Master Yoda's intuition is correct: that Dooku was merely the apprentice to the Sith Lord, not the Master."

"The Sith Lord, if one still exists, will reveal himself in time. They

always do."

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine started walking toward the small-craft dock where the Jedi shuttle would land. They stopped noticing Buffy and Mace were not following.

"Would you like to talk about it, Buffy?" Mace said.

Buffy blinked noticing for the first time the others had walked toward the dock. She sighed and nodded, "I felt the Slayer for the first time in years. I thought I had suppressed it long ago."

Mace nodded as he listened, "You let it out didn't you?"

Buffy sighed and nodded, "While I kind of won against Grievous. I hated what it turned me in to, a killing machine. It wasn't like it used to be on Earth, it was ten times worse because it had been suppressed for so long."

Mace nodded again, "It is understandable you didn't like the feeling. You aren't the same person you were 15 years ago when you first arrived in this dimension. You have grown and evolved to become something more. Take solace in the fact you are not that person anymore. You now know what it means to let the Slayer out and you know that with time you will quiet it permanently."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mace."

"You're welcome, Buffy. I believe your sister requested your presence when you came back. Take some time and go visit her."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** What happened to my reviewers? There hasn't been a single review in OVER 20 chapters. Review Please!


	44. Chapter 44: Padme

**Chapter 44: Padme**

Buffy headed for Padme's apartment after stopping at her own apartment and showering and putting on a fresh set of robes. She met Anakin in the elevator on the way up to Padme's apartment.

"Going to see, Padme?" Buffy asked.

Anakin looked up and blinked, "You know?"

Buffy nodded, "Dawn told me. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, Anakin."

Anakin smiled, he was glad she knew. He knew Padme had wanted to tell her from the start but he had been afraid Buffy would out them and he would be expelled. "Thank you."

Buffy nodded, "It's no problem, Anakin."

The door opened to find Dawn and Padme waiting for them.

"Anakin, Anakin, oh my Anakin, I-I can't believe you're home. They told me . . you." Padme almost choked on the memory. "There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed. I couldn't-every day-"

"Never believe stories like that," he whispered. "Never. I will always come back to you, Padme." Anakin replied

"I've lived a year for every hour you were away-" Padme said. "It's been a lifetime. Two."

Buffy coughed, "You were worried about him. What about me, your sister?"

Dawn simply laughed and hugged Buffy.

Padme looked at Buffy as if just now noticing she was there, "Sorry Buffy. I was worried about you also. I hear congratulations are in order for being made a Master and given a seat on the Council."

Buffy sighed, "Well Master probably would have happened eventually. They gave me a seat on the Council because of my experience as the Slayer and the situation on Naboo when the Trade Federation had invaded."

Padme nodded, "I can understand that, they needed someone with your experience to help end this war." She reached up to the burn-scar high on Anakin's cheek. "You were hurt..."

"Nothing serious," Anakin said with half a smile. "Just an unfriendly reminder to keep up with my lightsaber practice."

"Five months.'' It was almost a moan. "Five months-how could they do that to us?"

Anakin rested his cheek lightly on the crown of her head. "If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I'd still be out there. I'm almost-it's terrible to say it, but I'm grateful. I'm glad he was kidnapped. It's like it was all arranged just to bring me home again . . ."

Anakin wrapped Padme up in his arms, oblivious to the fact they were still in the atrium.

Padme put her hands on his chest to hold him away. "Anakin, not here. It's too risky."

Buffy sighed and frowned looking at Anakin then Padme and finally to Dawn who nodded in agreement with what Buffy had been thinking.

"No, here! Exactly here." He drew Padme against him again, effortlessly overpowering her halfhearted resistance. "I'm tired of the deception. Of the sneaking and the lying. We have nothing to be ashamed of! We love each other, and we are married. Just like trillions of beings across the galaxy. This is something we should shout, not whisper-"

"No, Anakin. Not like all those others. They are not Jedi. We can't let our love force you out of the Order-"

"Force me out of the Order?" Anakin smiled down at Padme fondly "Was that a pun?"

"Anakin-" He could still make Padme angry without even trying. "Listen to me. We have a duty to the Republic. Both of us- but yours is now so much more important. You are the face of the Jedi, Anakin. Even after these years of war, many people still love the Jedi, and it's mostly because they love you, do you understand that? They love the story of you. You're like something out of a bedtime tale, the secret prince, hidden among the peasants, growing up without ever a clue of his special destiny- except for you it's all true. Sometimes I think that the only reason the people of the Republic still believe we can win the war is because you're fighting it for them-"

"And it always comes back to politics for you," Anakin said. His smile had gone now. "I'm barely even home, and you're already trying to talk me into going back to the war-"

"This isn't about politics, Anakin, it's about you." Padme said.

"Something has changed, hasn't it?" Thunder gathered in Anakin's voice. "I felt it, even outside. Something has changed."

Padme lowered her head. "Everything has changed."

Dawn put her hand on Anakin's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"What is it? What?" Anakin took Padme by the shoulders now, his hands hard and irresistibly powerful. "There's someone else. I can feel it in the Force! There is someone coming between us-"

"Not the way you think," Padme said. "Anakin, listen-"

"Who is it? Who?" Anakin asked.

"Stop it. Anakin, stop. You'll hurt us." Padme said.

Anakin's hands sprang open as though she had burned them. He took an unsteady step backward, his face suddenly ashen. "Padme-I would never-I'm so sorry, I just-"

Buffy stepped between Anakin and Padme at that moment sensing something from Padme. She turned to face Dawn who nodded again. Realization of what was happening crossed her mind, "Anakin calm down or you will hurt your child."

Padme reached for Anakin, and he came to meet her hand. Rising tears burned her eyes, and her lip trembled. "Yes, Anakin, I'm pregnant. You're going to be an Uncle and a Father."

"That is," Anakin said slowly, "... wonderful . . . Padme-that's wonderful. How long have you known?"

Padme shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be happy, that's what we're going to do. And we're going to be together. All three of us." Anakin replied.

"But-" Padme said.

"No." Abakin laid a gentle finger on Padme's lips, smiling down at her. "No buts. No worries. You worry too much as it is."

"I have to," she said, smiling through the tears in her eyes. "Because you never worry at all."

Buffy smiled, "Actually make that the six of us. Anakin, Padme, and your child. Me, Dawn, and her child."

Padme and Anakin turned and looked at Buffy, "Dawn had been set to of resign as a Jedi before Jacen died. Today you guys made me realize something. Once the war is over I want to have a child of my own. I plan to tender my resignation once the war is over."

Padme looked at Dawn who nodded before Padme turned to face Buffy again. "Are you sure about that Buffy?"

"I'm sure. I've been sacrificing myself for others since I was 15 years old; I even died once for others. When do I get to live for myself? When do I get to stop sacrificing for others and am allowed to live." Buffy replied.

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy, "I wondered how long it would take you to realize that. Uhm guys I think we need to move this in to the apartment before someone comes out wondering what's going on."

They all nodded in agreement and moved in to the apartment.

Buffy lurched upright in bed, gasping, staring blindly into alien darkness.

How Padme had screamed for Anakin-how she had begged for Anakin, how her strength had failed on that alien table, how at the last she could only whimper, Anakin, I'm sorry. I love you. I love you-thundered inside Buffy's head, blinding her to the contours of the night-shrouded room, deafening her to every sound save the turbohammer of her heart.

Buffy sat straight up in bed in her apartment at the Jedi temple. She felt her forehead and noticed how she was sweating. Buffy looked over to Dawn's bed wanting to talk to her before remembering Dawn was at Padme's apartment. Buffy got up and got dressed. She walked outside on to one of the balconies and sat down leaning against the wall. Buffy did not notice when Mace Windu walked up behind her. "You're up kinda late." Mace said.

Buffy looked up, "I had a bad dream."

Mace nodded and sat down beside Buffy, "Want to talk about it?"

Buffy sighed, "I had dreamt my sister had died in childbirth."

Mace nodded assuming the sister she meant was Dawn, "Do you think it was just a dream, or a Slayer dream?"

Buffy shrugged she was unsure what the dream was, "I don't know."

They sat there in silence neither one knowing what to say to the other. Eventually they parted heading back to their own apartments.

At Padme's apartment Dawn awoke to sound of voices out on the balcony that connected her and Padme's rooms.

"It was-like the ones I used to have." Anakin said. "About my mother."

"And?" Padme replied as Dawn stepped out on the balcony. Neither of Anakin or Padme saw Dawn behind them.

"And-" Anakin looked down at Padme's small, slim fingers, and he slipped his between them, clasping their two hands into a knot of prayer. "It was about you."

Anakin suddenly felt Dawn's presence, "Dawnie."

"All right," Padme said softly. "It was about me."

Dawn walked over to her brother and sister-in-law.

Anakin looked back to Padme, "It was . . . about you, Padme, dying. I couldn't stand it. I can't stand it." His eyes moved back to Dawn and she knew that he had wanted her to hear this. "You're going to die in childbirth."

Dawn put a hand to her brother's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Oh," she said. "Oh."

Padme looked to Dawn who looked down as if she were suddenly intruding on a private moment.

"And the baby?" Padme asks.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know."

Padme nodded and pulled away, drifting toward one of the veranda chairs. She lowered herself into it and stared down at her hands, clasped together in her lap.

Dawn felt Anakin pull away from her. She wanted to tell Anakin it would be alright. But she could see it in his eyes that nothing she said would make it alright.

"It won't happen, Padme. I won't let it. I could have saved our mother-a day earlier, an hour-I . . ." Anakin bit down on the rising pain inside him, and spoke through clenched teeth. "This dream will not become real."

Padme nodded. "I didn't think it would." He blinked. "You didn't?"

"This is Coruscant, Ani, not Tatooine. Women don't die in childbirth on Coruscant-not even the twilighters in the downlevels. And Padme and I have top-flight medical droid, who assures both of us are in perfect health. Your dream must have been . . . some kind of metaphor, or something." Dawn said.

"I-my dreams are literal, Dawn, you know that. I wouldn't know a metaphor if it bit me. And I couldn't see the place you were in you might not even be on Coruscant ..."

"I had been thinking-about going somewhere . . . somewhere else. Having the baby in secret, to protect you. So you can stay in the Order." Padme said.

"I don't want to stay in the Order!" Anakin took Padme's face between his palms so that she had to look into his eyes, so that she had to see how much he meant every word he said. "Don't protect me. I don't need it. We have to start thinking, right now, bout how we can protect you. Because all I want is for us to be together."

"And we will be," Dawn said. "But there must be more to your dream than death in childbirth. That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. But I can't begin to guess what it might be. It's too-I can't even think about it. I'll go crazy. What are we going to do?"

Padme kissed the palm of his hand of flesh. "We're going to do what you told me, when I asked you the same question this afternoon. We're going to be happy together. You, me, our child, Dawn, her child and Buffy."

"But we-we can't just . . . wait. I can't. I have to do something." Anakin said.

"Of course you do." Padme smiled fondly. "That's who you are. That's what being a hero is. What about Obi-Wan?" He frowned. "What about him? You told me once that he is as wise as Yoda and as powerful as Mace Windu. Couldn't he help us?"

"No." Anakin's chest clenched like a fist squeezing his heart. "I can't-I'd have to tell him ..."

"He's your best friend, Ani. He must suspect already." Dawn said.

"It's one thing to have him suspect. It's something else to shove it in his face. He's still on the Council. He'd have to report me. And . . ."

"And what? Is there something you haven't told me?" He turned away.

"I'm not sure he's on my side." Anakin said. "The only one I am half sure of that is on my side is Dawn and maybe Buffy.

"Your side? Anakin, what are you saying?" Padme asks.

"He's on the Jedi Council, Padme. I know my name has come up for Mastery-I'm more powerful than any Jedi Master alive. Baring Dawn and Buffy with their Force Bond. But someone is blocking me. Obi-Wan could tell me who, and why . . . but he doesn't. I'm not sure he even stands up for me with them." Anakin said.

"I can't believe that." Dawn says.

"It has nothing to do with believing," Anakin murmured, softly bitter. "It's the truth."

"There must be some reason, then. Anakin, he's your best friend. He loves you." Dawn said.

"Maybe he does. But I don't think he trusts me." Anakin's eyes went as bleak as the empty night. "And I'm not sure we can trust him."

"Anakin!" Padme clutched at his arm. "What would make you say that?"

"None of them trust me, Padme. None of them."

"Anakin-" Dawn said. "You know there are at least two Jedi that do trust you."

"Beside you and Buffy, Dawn there is no one." Anakin said. "You two know what I feel, when the others look at me? Fear. I feel their fear. And for nothing?"

"Padme," Anakin murmured, "oh, Padme, Dawnie, I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything. None of that matters now. I'll be gone from the Order soon-because I will not let you, Padme go away to have our baby in some alien place. I will not let you face my dream alone. I will be there for you, Padme. Always. No matter what."

"I know it, Ani. I know." Padme pulled gently away and looked up at him. Tears sparkled like red gems in the firelight. "Come inside, Anakin. The night's getting cold. Come to our bed."

"All right. All right." Anakin found that he could breathe again, and his shaking had stilled. "Just-" He put his arm around Padme's shoulders so that he didn't have to meet her eyes. "Just both of you don't say anything to Obi-Wan, all right?"

Dawn watched Padme and Anakin walk back into their shared room and she turned and walked into hers immediately heading for the communications terminal. She had to talk to someone…

It seemed like forever before Buffy answered, "What is it, Dawn?"

Dawn looked back at the door, "I was woken up by Anakin and Padme talking. I heard Anakin tell Padme about her dying in childbirth."

Buffy blinked and nodded.

"You don't look surprised." Dawn said.

Buffy sighed, "I had a dream earlier this evening. I dreamt that Padme had died in childbirth. I wasn't sure if it was just my subconscious playing tricks on my mind or if it was a Force vision or a Slayer dream. I didn't want to say anything till I knew for sure."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	45. Chapter 45: Masters

**Q/A - Boris -** This will go into the Original Trilogy. In fact I've been thinking of actually adding the Thrawn Trilogy after Return of the Jedi.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Masters**

Buffy sat beside Obi-Wan and Mace Windu while they watched Yoda scan the report. Here in Yoda's simple living space within the Jedi Temple, every softly curving pod chair and knurled organiform table hummed with gentle, comforting power: the same warm strength that Obi-Wan remembered enfolding him even as an infant. These chambers had been Yoda's home for more than eight hundred years. Everything within them echoed with the harmonic resonance of Yoda's calm wisdom, tuned through centuries of his touch. To sit within Yoda's chambers was to inhale serenity; to Buffy, this was a great gift in these troubled times.

But when Yoda looked at them through the translucent shimmer of the holoprojected report on the contents of the latest amendment to the Security Act, his eyes were anything but calm: they had gone narrow and cold, and his ears had flattened back along his skull.

"This report-from where does it come?"

"The Jedi still have friends in the Senate," Buffy replied, "for now."

"When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?"

Buffy nodded. "My source expects passage by acclamation. Overwhelming passage. Perhaps as early as this afternoon."

"The Chancellor's goal in this-unclear to me it is," Yoda said slowly. "Though nominally in command of the Council, the Senate may place him, the Jedi he cannot control. Moral, our authority has always been; much more than merely legal. Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"

"I don't think he intends to control the Jedi," Mace said. "By placing the Jedi Council under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, this amendment will give him the constitutional authority to disband the Order itself."

"Surely you cannot believe this is his intention." Obi-Wan said.

"His intention?" Mace said darkly. "Perhaps not. But his intentions are irrelevant; all that matters now is the intent of the Sith Lord who has our government in his grip. And the Jedi Order may be all that stands between him and galactic domination. What do you think he will do?"

"Authority to disband the Jedi, the Senate would never grant." Yoda replied.

"The Senate will vote to grant exactly that. This afternoon." Buffy said.

"The implications of this, they must not comprehend!" Yoda replied.

"It no longer matters what they comprehend," Mace said.

"They know where the power is." Buffy said, frowning.

"But even disbanded, even without legal authority, still Jedi we would be. Jedi Knights served the Force long before there was a Galactic Republic, and serve it we will when this Republic is but dust." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, that day may be coming sooner than any of us think. That day may be today." Mace shot a frustrated look at Obi-Wan, who picked up his cue smoothly.

"We don't know what the Sith Lord's plans may be," Obi-Wan said, "but we can be certain that Palpatine is not to be trusted. Not anymore. This draft resolution is not the product of some overzealous Senator; we may be sure Palpatine wrote it himself and passed it along to someone he controls-to make it-look like the Senate is once more 'forcing him to reluctantly accept extra powers in the name of security.' We are afraid that they will continue to do so until one day he's 'forced to reluctantly accept' dictatorship for life!"

Buffy shook her head, "It won't come to that. I would rather let the Slayer have free reign than be a slave in a dictatorship."

"I am convinced this is the next step in a plot aimed directly at the heart of the Jedi," Mace said. "This is a move toward our destruction. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan added, "As it has surrounded and cloaked the Separatists since even before the war began. If the Chancellor is being influenced through the dark side, this whole war may have been, from the beginning, a plot by the Sith to destroy the Jedi Order."

"Speculation!" Yoda thumped the floor with his gimer stick, making his hoverchair bob gently. "On theories such as these we cannot rely. Proof' we need. Proof!"

"Proof may be a luxury we cannot afford." A dangerous light had entered Mace Windu's eyes. "We must be ready to act!"

"Act?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

"He cannot be allowed to move against the Order. He cannot be allowed to prolong the war needlessly. Too many Jedi have died already. He is dismantling the Republic itself! I have seen life outside the Republic; so have you, Obi-Wan, and you Buffy. Slavery. Torture. Endless war." Mace said.

Mace's face darkened with the same distant, haunted shadow Obi-Wan had seen him wear the day before. "I have seen it in Nar Shaddaa, and I saw it on Haruun Kal. I saw what it did to Depa, and to Sora Bulq. Whatever its flaws, the Republic is our sole hope for justice, and for peace. It is our only defense against the dark. Palpatine may be about to do what the Separatists cannot: bring down the Republic. If he tries, he must be removed from office."

Buffy nods, "I saw it on Tatooine. Dawn was a slave when I found her. No way no how will I ever allow that to happen to her again."

"Removed?" Obi-Wan said. "You mean, arrested?"

Yoda shook his head. "To a dark place, this line of thought will lead us. Great care, we must take."

Buffy laughed, "Dark places are my specialty."

"The Republic is civilization. It's the only one we have." Mace looked deeply into Yoda's eyes, into Obi-Wan's, and into Buffy's. "We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty."

"But," Obi-Wan protested numbly, "you're talking about treason ..."

"I'm not afraid of words, Obi-Wan! If it's treason, then so be it. I would do this right now, if I had the Council's support. The real treason," Mace said, "would be failure to act!"

"Such an act, destroy the Jedi Order it could," Yoda said. "Lost the trust of the public, we have already-"

"No disrespect, Master Yoda," Buffy interrupted, "but that's a politician's argument. We can't let public opinion stop us from doing what's right.''

"Convinced it is right, I am not," Yoda said severely. "Working behind the scenes we should be, to uncover Lord Sidious! To move against Palpatine while the Sith still exist-this may be part of the Sith plan itself, to turn the Senate and the public against the Jedi! So that we are not only disbanded, but outlawed."

Mace was half out of his pod. "To wait gives the Sith the advantage-"

"Have the advantage already, they do!" Yoda jabbed at him with his gimer stick. " Increase their advantage we will, if in haste we act!"

"Masters, Masters, please," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps there is a middle way."

"Ah, of course: Kenobi the Negotiator." Mace Windu settled back into his seating pod. "I should have guessed. That is why you asked for this meeting, isn't it? To mediate our differences. If you can."

"So sure of your skills you are?" Yoda folded his fists around the head of his stick. "Easy to negotiate, this matter is not!"

Obi-Wan kept his head down. "It seems to me," he said carefully, "that Palpatine himself has given us an opening. He has said-both to you, Master Windu, and in the HoloNet address he gave following his rescue-that General Grievous is the true obstacle to peace. Let us forget about the rest of the Separatist leadership, for now. Let Nute Gunray and San Hill and the rest run wherever they like, while we put every available Jedi and all of our agents-the whole of Republic Intelligence, if we can-to work on locating Grievous himself. This will force the hand of the Sith Lord; he will know that Grievous cannot elude our full efforts for long, once we devote ourselves exclusively to his capture. It will draw Sidious out; he will have to make some sort of move, if he wishes the war to continue."

"If?" Mace said. "The war has been a Sith operation from the beginning,

with Dooku on one side and Sidious on the other- it has always been a plot

aimed at us. At the Jedi. To bleed us dry of our youngest and best. To make

us into something we were never intended to be."

He shook his head bitterly. "I had the truth in ray hands years ago-back on Haruun Kal, in the first months of the war. I had it, but I did not understand how right I was."

"Seen glimpses of this truth, we all have," Yoda said sadly. "Our arrogance it is, which has stopped us from fully opening our eyes."

"Until now," Obi-Wan put in gently. "We understand now the goal of the Sith Lord, we know his tactics, and we know where to look for him. His actions will reveal him. He cannot escape us. He will not escape us."

Buffy, Yoda and Mace frowned at each other for one long moment, then all of them turned to Obi-Wan and inclined their heads in mirrors of his respectful bow.

"Seen to the heart of the matter, young Kenobi has."

Mace nodded. "Yoda and I will remain on Coruscant, monitoring Palpatine's advisers and lackeys; we'll move against Sidi-ous the instant he is revealed. But who will capture Grievous? I have fought him blade-to-blade."

"I too have fought him and I had to let the Slayer out to even gain any kind of advantage." Buffy said."

Mace nods, "He is more than a match for most Jedi."

"We'll worry about that once we find him," Obi-Wan said. A slight, wistful smile crept over his face. "If I listen hard enough, I can almost hear Qui-Gon reminding me that until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction."

Buffy thought for a moment and nodded. When the time was right she would ask that she and Obi-Wan go to face Grievous. She would have preferred Dawn to come with her but due to Dawn's pregnancy she was not able to do anything.

Orbital mirrors rotated, resolving the faint light of Coruscant's sun to erase the stars; fireships crosshatched the sky with contrails of chemical air scrubber, bleaching away the last reminders of the fires of days past; chill remnants of night slid down the High Council Tower of the Jedi Temple; and within the cloistered chamber itself, Obi-Wan was still trying to talk them out of it.

"Yes, of course I trust him," Obi-Wan said patiently. "We can always trust Anakin to do what he thinks is right. But we can't trust him to do what he's told. He can't be made to simply obey. Believe me: I've been trying for many years."

Conflicting currents of energy swirled and clashed in the Council Chamber. Traditionally, decisions of the Council were reached by quiet, mutual contemplation of the flow of the Force, until all the Council was of a single mind on the matter.

"An unintentional opportunity, the Chancellor has given us," Yoda said gravely. "A window he has opened into the operations of his office. Fools we would be, to close our eyes."

"Then we should use someone else's eyes," Obi-Wan said "Forgive me, Master Yoda, but you just don't know him the way I do. None of you does. He is fiercely loyal, and there is not a gram of deception in him. You've all seen it; it's one of the arguments that some of you, here in this room, have used against elevating him to Master: he lacks true Jedi reserve, that's what you've said. And by that we all mean that he wears his emotions like a HoloNet banner. How can you ask him to lie to a friend to spy upon him?"

"That is why we must call upon a friend to ask him," said Agen Kolar in his gentle Zabrak baritone.

"You don't understand. Don't make him choose between me and Palpatine-" Obi-Wan said.

"Why not?" asked the holopresence of Plo Koon from the bridge of Courageous, where he directed the Republic Navy strike force against the Separatist choke point in the Ywllandr system. "Do you fear you would lose such a contest?"

Buffy sighed, "My fellow Masters. I have to agree with Obi-Wan on this. To choose Anakin for this is not wise. A Master should be assigned. Anakin is too close to the Chancellor to make an unbiased decision. You're asking him to use that friendship as a weapon! To stab his friend in the back. Don't you understand what this will cost him, even if the Chancellor is entirely innocent? Especially if he's innocent. Their relationship will never be the same-"

"And that," Mace Windu said, "may be the best argument in favor of this plan. I have told you all what I have seen of the energy between Skywalker and the Supreme Chancellor. Anything that might distance young Skywalker from Palpatine's influence is worth the attempt."

Obi-Wan looked at Buffy who simply nodded in resignation. Buffy knew that just the two of them against the entire council they would not be able to win the argument.

"I will, of course, abide by the ruling of this Council." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy nodded in agreement, "As will I. But I would like to put my objection on record that this is not a wise plan."

Mace nods, "Duly noted, Buffy."

"Doubt of that, none of us has." Yoda turned his green gaze on the other councilors. "But if to be done this is, decide we must how best to use him."

The holopresence of Ki-Adi-Mundi flickered in and out of focus as the Cerean Master leaned forward, folding his hands. "I, too have reservations on this matter, but it seems that in these desperate times, only desperate plans have hope of success. We have seen that young Skywalker has the power to battle a Sith Lord alone, if need be; he has proven that with Dooku. If he is indeed the chosen one, we must keep him in play against the Sith-keep him in a position to fulfill his destiny."

"And even if the prophecy has been misread," Agen Kolar added, "Anakin is the one Jedi we can best hope would survive an encounter with a Sith Lord. So let us also use him to help us set our trap. In Council, let us emphasize that we are intensifying our search for Grievous. Anakin will certainly report this to the Chancellor's Office. Perhaps, as you say, that will draw Sidious into action."

"It may not be enough," Mace Windu said. "Let us take this one step farther-we should appear shorthanded, and weak, giving Sidious an opening to make a move he thinks will go unobserved. I'm thinking that perhaps we should let the Chancellor's Office know that Yoda and I have both been forced to take the field-"

"Too risky that is," Yoda said. "And too convenient. One of us only should go."

"Then it should be you, Master Yoda," Agen Kolar said. "It is your sensitivity to the broader currents of the Force that a Sith Lord has most reason to fear."

Obi-Wan felt the ripple of agreement flow through the Chamber, and Yoda nodded solemnly. "The Separatist attack on Kashyyyk, a compelling excuse will make. And good relations with the Wookiees I have; destroy the droid armies I can, and still be available to Coruscant, should Sidious take our bait."

"Agreed." Mace Windu looked around the half-empty Council Chamber with a deepening frown. "And one last touch let's let the Chancellor know, through Anakin, that our most cunning and insightful Master-and our most tenacious-is to lead the hunt for Grievous."

"So Sidious will need to act, and act fast, if the war is to be maintained," Plo Koon added approvingly.

Yoda nodded judiciously. "Agreed." Agen Kolar assented as well, and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"This sounds like a good plan," Buffy said. "But what Master do you have in mind?"

For a moment no one spoke, as though astonished she would ask such a question.

Later Anakin walked into the Council Chamber, head lowered in a show of humility and respect.

"Anakin Skywalker." Master Windu's said. "The Council has decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the Senate that give him the unprecedented authority to command this Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi, as the Chancellor's personal representative."

"Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." Yoda's ears curled forward at Anakin like accusing fingers. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine. On many levels."

Anakin inclined his head. "I understand."

"I'm not sure you do." Mace Windu leaned forward, staring into Anakin's eyes with a measuring squint.

"You will attend the meetings of this Council," the Korun Master said, "but you will not be granted the rank and privileges of a Jedi Master."

"What?" Anakin asked, shocked. "How dare you? How dare you?" He stood welded to the floor, motionless. "No Jedi in this room can match my power-no Jedi in the galaxy! You think you can deny Mastery to me?"

"The Chancellor's representative you are," Yoda said. "And it is as his representative you shall attend the Council. Sit in this Chamber you will, but no vote will you have. The Chancellor's views you shall present. His wishes. His ideas and directives. Not your own."

"This is an insult to me, and to the Chancellor. Do not imagine that it will be tolerated." Anakin said.

Buffy bit her tongue. In some regards she knew Anakin was right it was an insult.

Mace Windu's eyes were as cold as the voice from Anakin's mouth. "Take your seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin matched his stare.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. He gestured to an empty seat beside him. "Please."

Anakin suddenly felt very young, and very foolish. "Forgive me, Masters."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	46. Chapter 46: Politics

**Chapter 46: Politics**

Bail Organa stopped cold in the middle of the Grand Concourse that ringed the Senate's Convocation Chamber. The torrent of multispecies foot traffic that streamed along the huge curving hall broke around him like a river around a boulder. He stared up in disbelief at one of the huge holoprojected Proclamation Boards; these had recently been installed above the concourse to keep the thousands of Senators up to the moment on news of the war, and on the Chancellor's latest executive orders.

His heart tripped, and he couldn't seem to make his eyes focus. He pushed his way through the press to a hardcopy stand and punched a quick code. When he had the flimsies in his hands, they still said the same thing.

He'd been expecting this day. Since yesterday, when the Senate had voted to give Palpatine control of the Jedi, he'd known it would come soon. He'd even started planning for it.

But that didn't make it any easier to bear.

He found his way to a public comm booth and keyed a privacy code. The transparisteel booth went opaque as stone, and a moment later a hand-sized image shimmered into existence above the small holodisk: a slender woman in floor-length white, with short, neatly clipped auburn hair and a clear, steadily intelligent gaze from her aquamarine eyes. "Bail," she said.

"What's happened?"

Bail's elegantly thin goatee pulled downward around his mouth. "Have you seen this morning's decree?"

"The Sector Governance Decree? Yes, I have-"

"It's time, Mon," he said grimly. "It's time to stop talking, and start doing. We have to bring in the Senate."

"I agree, but we must tread carefully. Have you thought about whom we should consult? Whom we can trust?"

"Not in detail. Giddean Danu springs to mind. I'm sure we can trust Fang Zar, too."

"Agreed. What about Iridik'k-stallu? Her hearts are in the right place. Or Chi Eekway."

Bail shook his head. "Maybe later. It'll take a few hours at least to figure out exactly where they stand. We need to start with Senators we know we can trust."

"All right. Then Terr Taneel would be my next choice. And, I think, Amidala of Naboo."

"Padme?" Bail frowned. "I'm not sure."

"You know her better than I do, Bail, but to my mind she is exactly the type of Senator we need. She is intelligent, principled, extremely articulate, and she has the heart of a warrior."

"She is also a longtime associate of Palpatine," he reminded her. "He was her ambassador during her term as Queen of Naboo. How sure can you be that she will stand with us, and not with him?"

Senator Mon Mothma replied serenely, "There's only one way to find out."

Later Padme and Dawn sat in Bail's office as Bail glared at Dawn.

Senator Amidala may I ask why a member of the Jedi Order is here?"

Padme sighed, "Dawn is here as my advisor. She is currently on leave from the Jedi Order due to her pregnancy."

Bail nods as they started to discuss the Sector Governance Decree.

"I am no happier than the rest of you about this," Padme said, gesturing at the flimsiplast of the Sector Governance Decree on Bail Organa's desk. "But I've known Palpatine for years; before Buffy he was my most trusted adviser. I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."

"Why should he bother?" Mon Mothma countered. "As a practical matter-as of this morning-the Senate no longer exists."

Padme looked from one grim face to another. Giddean Danu nodded his agreement. Terr Taneel kept her eyes down, pretending to be adjusting her robes. Fang Zar ran a hand over his unruly gray-streaked topknot.

Bail leaned forward. His eyes were hard as chips of stone. "Palpatine no longer has to worry about controlling the Senate. By placing his own lackeys as governors over every planet in the Republic, he controls our systems directly." He folded his hands, and squeezed them together until his knuckles hurt. "He's become a dictator. We made him a dictator."

"But what can we do about it?" Terr Taneel asked, still gazing down at her robe with a worried frown.

"That's what we asked you here to discuss," Mon Mothma told her calmly.

"What we're going to do about it." Fang Zar shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"None of us likes where anything is going," Bail said, half rising. "That's exactly the point. We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight!"

"A fight?" Padme said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing- Bail, you sound like a Separatist!"

"I-" Bail sank back into his seat. "I apologize. That was not my intent. I asked you all here because of all the Senators in the galaxy, you four have been the most consistent-and influential- voices of reason and restraint, doing all you could to preserve our poor, tattered Constitution. We don't want to hurt the Republic. With your help, we hope to save it."

"It has become increasingly clear," Mon Mothma said, "that Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy. He must be stopped."

"The Senate gave him these powers," Padme said. "The Senate can rein him in."

Dawn nods in agreement, "Senators if I may. Regardless of the Governors control over individual planets. You all control the Senate, not the Chancellor. If the Senate were to pass a decree restricting the Chancellor and even abolishing his decrees…."

Giddean Danu sat forward. "I fear you both underestimate just how deeply the Senate's corruption has taken hold. Who will vote against Palpatine now?"

"I will," Padme said. She discovered that she meant it. "And I'll find others, too."

Dawn nods, "And I am sure you will have the backing of the Jedi Order." Dawn had talked to Buffy several times the past few days. She knew the Jedi were having the same kind of talks as the Senators here were.

"You do that," Bail said. "Make as much noise as you can- keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide some cover while Mon Mothma and I begin building our organization-"

"Stop." Padme rose. "It's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now, it's better I don't know anything about . . . anything."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "It is better both Padme and I not hear of certain things. I am a Jedi after all. Padme's and my sister is also a member of the Order. This way we don't have to lie to anyone."

Bail nodded. "Very well. Other matters can be left for other times. Until then, this meeting must remain absolutely secret. Even hinting at an effective opposition to Palpatine can be as we've all seen, very dangerous. We must agree never to speak of these matters except among the people who are now in this room. We must bring no one into this secret without the agreement of each and every one of us. That includes you as well Jedi Skywalker."

Dawn nods, "I completely understand."

"That includes even those closest to you," Mon Mothma added. "Even your families-to share anything of this will expose them to the same danger we all face. No one can be told. No one."

Padme sighed. "Yes. Yes: agreed."

Everyone left the office as Padme and Dawn went back to Padme's apartment.

Dawn sighed as she sat down, "I hate lying to Buffy and Ani, but if they found out it could be of the bad. Buffy would tell the Council. Ani would tell the Chancellor."

Padme nods, "I know. I'm right there with you, Dawn. Anyways I've been meaning to ask. Have you decided a name for your baby yet?"

Dawn nods, "If it's a girl Aurora Hope, if it's a boy Jacen Han. What about you?"

Padme smiled, "Leia Buffy if it's a girl. Luke Anakin if it's a boy."

Dawn smiled, "Buffy would like that."

Padme nods, "I know. And I want you my good friend to be his or her godmother."

"I would be honored," Dawn said.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	47. Chapter 47: Balcony Talks

**Chapter 47: Balcony Talks**

The sunset over Galactic City was stunning tonight: enough particulates from the fires remained in the capital planet's atmosphere to splinter the light of its distant blue-white sun into a prismatic smear across multilayered clouds.

Anakin barely noticed.

On the broad curving veranda that doubled as the landing deck for Padme's apartment, he watched from the shadows as Dawn and Padme stepped out of her speeder and graciously accepted Captain Typho's good night. As Typho flew the vehicle off toward the immense residential tower's speeder park, Padme dismissed her two handmaidens and sent C-3PO on some busywork errand, then she and Dawn turned to lean on the veranda's balcony.

Padme and Dawn gazed out on the sunset, but Anakin gazed only at them – Padme in particular.

Anakin said softly, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Padme and Dawn jumped as if he'd pricked them with a needle. "Anakin!"

"Ani!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm sorry." He smiled fondly as he moved out from the shadows. "I didn't mean to startle either of you."

Dawn nodded and moved to hug Anakin. He absently moved his hand to Dawn's stomach, "So how is my niece or nephew today?" Anakin asked.

Dawn smiled, "Him or her and your sister are all doing fine. Thank you for asking, Ani."

Anakin smiled as he stepped away from Dawn, "You and Padme are always the first things on my mind."

Padme held one hand pressed to her chest as though to keep her heart from leaping out. "Anakin, you shouldn't be out here. It's still daylight-"

"I couldn't wait, Padme. I had to see you. Well you and Dawn," Anakin took Padme in his arms. "Tonight is forever from now-how am I supposed to live that long without you?"

Padme's hand went from her chest to his. "But we're in full view of a million people, and you're a very famous man. Let's go inside."

Anakin drew Padme back from the edge of the veranda, but made no move to enter the apartment. "How are you both feeling?"

"He keeps kicking." Padme said.

"He?" Anakin asked mildly. "I thought you'd ordered your medical droid not to spoil the surprise."

"We did," Dawn said. "Neither Padme or I want to know, we want it to be a surprise."

It's my . . ." Padme's smile went softly sly. "... motherly intuition."

Anakin felt a sudden pulse against his palm and laughed. "Motherly intuition, huh? With a kick that hard? Definitely a girl."

Padme laid her head against his chest. "Anakin, let's go inside."

Anakin nuzzled Padme's gleaming coils of hair. "I can't stay. I'm on my way to meet with the Chancellor."

"Yes, we heard about your appointment to the Council. Anakin, I'm so proud of you." Padme said.

Dawn sighed, "Buffy and I agree with you Anakin. It's an insult to be on the Council but not be a Master."

Anakin turned to Dawn, "You know? How?"

Dawn sighs, "Buffy and I do talk. She is after all my sister."

Anakin sighed and nodded. "If I may ask what is her position on what their asking me to do?"

"Buffy doesn't like it." Dawn replied. "She doesn't like the situation. She doesn't like that they would put you on the Council and not make you a Master. She had expected you out of three of us would be first to become master. Not herself."

"Regardless to be on the Council, at your age-" Padme said.

"They put me on the Council because they had to. Because he told them to, once the Senate gave him control of the Jedi " Anakin's voice lowered toward a growl. "And because they think they can use me against him."

Padme's eyes went oddly remote, and thoughtful. "Against him," she echoed. "The Jedi don't trust him?"

Dawn nods, "Remember what I said earlier Padme."

Padme nods.

"That doesn't mean much. They don't trust me, either." Anakin's mouth compressed to a thin bitter line. "They'll give me a chair in the Council Chamber, but that's as far as it will go. They won't accept me as a Master."

Padme smiled up at Anakin. "Patience, my love. In time, they will recognize your ability."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "They will with time, Ani. Of that I am certain.

"They already recognize my abilities. They fear my abilities," Anakin said bitterly. "But this isn't even about that. Like I said: it's a political game."

"Anakin-"

"I don't know what's happening to the Order, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Anakin shook his head. "This war is destroying everything the Republic is supposed to stand for. I mean, what are we fighting for, anyway? What about all this is worth saving?"

Padme nodded sadly, disengaging from Anakin's arms and drifting away.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're on the wrong side." Anakin said.

"The wrong side?" Dawn asked.

"You think everything I've accomplished has been for nothing-?" Padme said.

Anakin frowned at Padme. "You can't mean that."

Padme turned from him, speaking to the vast airway beyond the veranda's edge. "What if the democracy we're fighting for no longer exists? What if the Republic itself has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

Dawn had been thinking of the same thing since Revan had shown her and Buffy the prophecy he had witnessed. She thought back to that line about the Sith ruling the galaxy and shuddered. She hoped the prophecy would turn out to be wrong.

"Oh this again." Anakin irritably waved off her words. "I've been hearing that garbage ever since Geonosis. I never thought I'd hear it from you."

"A few seconds ago you were saying almost the same thing!" Padme said.

"Where would the Republic be without Palpatine?" Anakin asked

"I don't know," Padme said. "But I'm not sure it would be worse than where we are."

"Everybody complains about Palpatine having too much power, but nobody offers a better alternative. Who should be running the war? The Senate? Padme, you're in the Senate, you know those people-how many of them do you trust?" Anakin said.

Dawn bit her lip, she thought back to the meeting that she and Padme had returned from when Anakin startled them. One of the senators had said the majority of the senate was corrupt. She suspected the number that Padme might trust is in the minority.

"All I know is that things are going wrong here. Our government is headed in exactly the wrong direction. You know it, too-you just said so!" Padme said.

"I didn't mean that. I just-I'm tired of this, that's all. This political garbage. Sometimes I'd rather just be back out on the front lines. At least out there, I know who the bad guys are." Anakin said.

"I'm becoming afraid," Padme replied in a bitter undertone, "that I might know who the bad guys are here, too."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You're starting to sound like a Separatist."

"Anakin, the whole galaxy knows now that Count Dooku is dead. This is the time we should be pursing a diplomatic resolution to the war-but instead the fighting is intensifying! Palpatine's your friend, he might listen to you. When you see him tonight, ask him, in the name of simple decency, to offer a ceasefire-"

Dawn frowned, "Padme! It's not that simple. Oh I wish it was, but it never is."

Anakin's face went hard. "Is that an order?"

Padme blinked. "What?"

"Do I get any say in this?" Anakin stalked toward Padme. "Does my opinion matter? What if I don't agree with you? What if I think Palpatine's way is the right way?"

"Anakin, hundreds of thousands of beings are dying every day!" Padme said.

"It's a war, Padme. We didn't ask for it, remember? You were there-maybe we should have 'pursued a diplomatic resolution' in that beast arena!"

"I was-" Padme shrank away from what she saw on his face blinking harder, brows drawn together. "I was only asking ..."

"Everyone is only asking. Everyone wants something from me. And I'm the bad guy if they don't get it!" Anakin spun away from Padme, cloak whirling, and found himself at the veranda's edge, leaning on the rail. The durasteel piping groaned in his mechanical grip. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all of it."

Anakin didn't hear Padme come to him; the rush of aircars through the lanes below the veranda drowned her footsteps. He didn't see the hurt on her face, or the hint of tears in her eyes, but he could feel them, in the tentative softness of her touch when she stroked his arm, and he could hear them in her hesitant voice. "Anakin, what is it? What is it really?"

Anakin shook his head. He couldn't look at Padme or Dawn. "Nothing that's yours or Dawnie's fault. Nothing either of you can help."

Padme said looking between Anakin and Dawn and back to Anakin, "Don't shut us out, Anakin. Let us try."

"Yes, Ani. Let us try." Dawn said.

"Neither of you can help me." Anakin stared down through dozens of crisscross lanes of traffic, down toward the invisible bedrock of the planet. "I'm trying to help you, Padme." He'd seen something in her eyes, when he'd mentioned the Council and Palpatine. In fact now that he thought about it he had seen something in Dawn's eyes also. He'd seen it. "What aren't you two telling me?"

Dawn and Padme didn't answer.

"I can feel it, Padme. Dawn. I sense you two are keeping a secret."

Dawn sighed, "As are you, Ani."

"Oh?" Padme said softly. Lightly. "That's funny, I was thinking the same about you." Anakin just kept staring down over the rail into the invisible distance below. Padme moved close to him, moved against him, her arm sliding around his shoulders, her cheek leaning lightly on his arm. "Why does it have to be like this? Why does there have to even be such a thing as war? Can't we just . . . go back? Even just to pretend. Let's pretend we're back at the lake on Naboo, just the two of us. When there was no war, no politics. No plotting. Just us. You and me, and love. That's all we need. You and me, and love."

Right now Anakin couldn't remember what that had been like. "I have to go," he said. "The Chancellor is waiting."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	48. Chapter 48: Will of the Force

**Chapter 48: Will of the Force**

Dawn was in the kitchen getting a late night snack when she heard the chime from the door. "Who could be here this late?"

She watched as C-3PO opened the door and Obi-Wan stepped in. "I am here to see Senator Amidala and Jedi Dawn Skywalker."

C-3PO nods as he comms Motee one of Padme's handmaidens. He then walks in to the kitchen, "Mistress Dawn… Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is here to see you and Mistress Padme."

Dawn nods, "Thank you Threepio. You commed Motee?"

"Yes Mistress Dawn." C-3P0 said.

Dawn turns and exited the kitchen, followed by C-3P0, "Master."

"Dawn." Obi-Wan said.

"Would you care for a drink, Master Kenobi?" C-3P0 asked.

"No thank you," Obi-Wan replied.

"That'll be all, Threepio." Dawn said as the droid left the room.

"How are you doing, Dawn?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dawn smiled, "I am fine thank you for asking, Master. Though I am kind of anxious to see my child born already."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Only another month, correct?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes."

Padme came into the living area just at that moment.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said breathlessly, "has-" She bit off the following something happened to Anakin ? How would she explain why this was the first thing out of her mouth? "-has See-Threepio offered you anything to drink?"

Padme laughed, "Technically he belongs to Dawn and Anakin. But since the Jedi forbid owning anything, well…"

Obi-Wan turned to Padme, a frown clearing from his brow. "Senator," he said warmly. "So good to see you again. I apologize for the early hour, and yes, your protocol droid has been quite insistent on offering me refreshment." His frown began to regather. "But as you may guess, this is not a social call. I've come to speak with you both about Anakin."

"I was very happy to learn of his appointment to the Council." Padme said.

Dawn sighed, "No offense to the masters, Master. But I agree with Buffy and Ani's opinion that to give him a seat on the Council and not make him a Master. Is an insult not only to him but all Jedi."

Obi-Wan frowns, "The Council's decision you will uphold, Jedi Skywalker."

Dawn blanched as if Buffy had used her full name. "Yes, Master."

"Yes. It is perhaps less than he deserves-though I'm afraid it may be more than he can handle. Has he been to see either of you?" Obi-Wan said.

"Several times," Dawn said evenly. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, and a hint of rueful smile showed through his beard. "Be mindful of your feelings, Dawn. But you are correct it has something to do with Anakin." With his pretense of cheer fading away, he seemed to age before her eyes. He looked very tired, and profoundly troubled. "May I sit?"

"Please." Padme waved him to the couch and she and Dawn lowered themselves onto its edge beside him. "Is he in trouble again?"

"I certainly hope not. This is more ... a personal matter." Obi-Wan shifted his weight uncomfortably. "He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative, but I think there's more to it than that. We-had words, yesterday, and we parted badly."

"What were these words about?" Padme asked delicately.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said with a vaguely apologetic frown. "Jedi business. You understand."

She inclined her head. "Of course."

Dawn sighed, "We know about what the Council ordered Ani to do."

Obi-Wan frowned, "How may I ask you found out?"

Dawn shook her head, "Buffy. She and I do talk you know. She tells me everything. Not that she could hide it. Remember our bond, while weakened by our distance apart. I can still enter her thoughts, and she mine. Plus I talk to Padme. What else am I going to do, sit around and be bored?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Jedi Skywalker. This is Council business, while I don't agree with Buffy telling you. You should not have told Padme. Anyways it's only that-well, I've been a bit worried about him. I was hoping he may have talked to you."

"Why would he talk to me about-" Padme favored him with her best friendly-but-skeptical smile. "-Jedi business?"

"Senator-Padme. Please." Obi-Wan gazed into her eyes with nothing on his face but compassion and fatigued anxiety. "I am not blind, Padme. Though I have tried to be, for Anakin's sake. And for yours, and even for Dawn and Buffy's."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks.

"None of you is very good at hiding feelings." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan-" Padme said.

"Anakin has loved you, Padme since the day you met, in that horrible junk shop on Tatooine. Just as he loves both you Dawn and Buffy, since you are his sisters. He's never even tried to hide it, though we do not speak of it. We . . . pretend that I don't know. And I was happy to, because it made him happy. You all made him happy when nothing else ever truly could." Obi-Wan sighed, his brows drawing together.

Dawn nods, "No wonder you don't talk about it. The way the Order forbids attachments. The only reason Buffy and I are allowed ours is cause of our Force Bond. And even then only those on the Council know about it."

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes. You, Padme, skilled as you are on the Senate floor, cannot hide the light that comes to your eyes when anyone so much as mentions his name."

"I-" Padme lurched to her feet. "I can't-Obi-Wan, don't make me talk about this ..."

"I don't mean to hurt you, Padme. Nor even to make you uncomfortable. I'm not here to interrogate you; I have no interest in the details of your relationship." Obi-Wan said.

Padme turned away, walking just to be moving, barely conscious of passing through the door out onto the dawn-painted veranda. "Then why are you here?"

Obi-Wan and Dawn followed her respectfully. "Anakin is under a great deal of pressure. He carries tremendous responsibilities for a man so young; when I was his age I still had some years to go as a Padawan. He is-changing. Quickly. And I have some anxiety about what he is changing into. It would be a ... very great mistake . . . were he to leave the Jedi Order."

Dawn blanched at Obi-Wan's mention of Anakin leaving the Jedi Order. She knew that Anakin had been thinking about doing that so he could be with Padme and their child.

Padme blinked as though Obi-Wan had slapped her. "Why-that seems . . . unlikely, doesn't it? What about this prophecy the Jedi put so much faith in? Isn't he the chosen one?"

"Very probably. But I have scanned this prophecy; it says only that a chosen one will be born and bring balance to the Force; nowhere does it say he has to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

Padme blinked harder, fighting down a surge of desperate hope that left her breathless. "He doesn't have to-?"

"My Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, believed that it was the will of the Force that Anakin should be trained as a Jedi-and we all have a certain, oh, I suppose you could call it a Jedi-centric bias. It is a Jedi prophecy, after all."

"But the will of the Force-isn't that what Jedi follow?" Padme asked.

"Well, yes. But you must understand that not even the Jedi know all there is to be known about the Force; no mortal mind can. We speak of the will of the Force as someone ignorant of gravity might say it is the will of a river to flow to the ocean: it is a metaphor that describes our ignorance. The simple truth-if any truth is ever simple-is that we do not truly know what the will of the Force may be. We can never know. It is so far beyond our limited understanding that we can only surrender to its mystery."

"What does this have to do with Anakin?" Padme swallowed, but her voice stayed tight and thin. "And with me and Dawn?"

"I fear that some of his current . . . difficulty . . . has to do with yours and Dawn's relationship. Maybe even to a small degree his relationship with Buffy."

"What do you want us to do?" Dawn asked.

Obi-Wan looked down. "I cannot tell you what to do, Padme… Dawn. I can only ask you both to consider Anakin's best interests. Padme, you know the two of you can never be together while he remains in the Order. Dawn your attachment to your brother is a hindrance to him. What if something happened to you? He would likely risk everything to come to your aid, even if it meant being expelled from the Order for defying a mandate from the Council. And I am almost positive he would do the same for Buffy."

Dawn looks down and nods. She knows Anakin would do that just as she would for him, Buffy or even Padme.

"Obi-Wan, I can't talk about this." Padme said.

"Very well. But remember that the Jedi are his family. The Order gives his life structure. It gives him a direction. You know how . . . undisciplined he can be." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Yes of course." Padme said looking at Dawn.

"If his true path leads him away from the Jedi, so be it But please, for both your sake Padme and his, tread carefully. Be sure. Some decisions can never be reversed." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Padme said slowly. Feelingly. "I know that too well."

Obi-Wan nodded as though he understood, though of course he did not understand at all. "We all do, these days."

A soft chiming came from within his robe. "Excuse me " he said, and turned aside, producing a comlink from an inner pocket. "Yes . . . ?"

Mace Windu's voice came thinly through the comlink, deep and clipped: "We are calling the Council into special session. We've located General Grievous!"

"Thank you, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said. "I'm on my way."

Padme stared blindly out across the smog-shrouded cityscape

"Padme," Obi-Wan said softly. Gently. Almost regretfully. "I will not tell the Council of this. Any of it. I'm very sorry to burden you with this, and I-I hope I haven't upset you too much. We have all been friends for so long . . . and I hope we always will be."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padme said faintly. She couldn't look at him. From the corner of her eye she saw him incline his head respectfully and turn to go.

For a moment neither Padme nor Dawn said anything, but as his footsteps receded Dawn said,

"Obi-Wan?"

Padme and Dawn heard him stop.

"You love him, too, don't you?" Dawn asks.

When he didn't answer, Padme and Dawn turned to look. He stood motionless, frowning, in the middle of the expanse of buff carpeting.

"You do. You love him." Padme said.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. He looked very alone.

"Please do what you can to help him," he said, and left.

The holoscan of Utapau rotated silently in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber. Anakin had brought the holoprojector from the Chancellor's office; Obi-Wan wondered idly if the projector had been scanned for recording devices planted by the Chancellor to spy on their meeting, then dismissed the thought.

The only Council members physically present, other than Obi-Wan, Buffy and Anakin, were Mace Windu and Agen Kolar. The Council reached a quorum by the projected holopresences of Ki-Adi-Mundi, en route to Mygeeto, Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia, and Yoda, who was about to make planetfall on Kashyyyk.

"Why Utapau?" Mace Windu was saying. "A neutral system, of little strategic significance, and virtually no planetary defense force-"

"Perhaps that is itself the reason," Agen Kolar offered. "Easily taken, and their sinkhole-based culture can hide a tremendous number of droids from long-range scans." Ki-Adi-Mundi's frown wrinkled the whole length of his forehead. "Our agents on Utapau have made no report of this."

"They may be detained, or dead," Obi-Wan said.

Mace Windu leaned toward Anakin, scowling. "How could the Chancellor have come by this information when we know nothing about it?"

"Clone Intelligence intercepted a partial message in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau," Anakin told him. "We've only managed to verify its authenticity within the past hour."

"Clone Intelligence," Mace said heavily, "reports to us."

"I beg your pardon, Master Windu, but that is no longer the case." Though Anakin's expression was perfectly solemn, there was a hint of satisfaction in Anakin's voice. "I thought it had been already made clear. The constitutional amendment bringing the Jedi under the Chancellor's Office naturally includes troops commanded by Jedi. Palpatine is now Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Pointless it is, to squabble over jurisdiction," the image of Yoda said. "Act on this, we must."

"I believe we all agree on that," Anakin said briskly. "Let's move to the operational planning. The Chancellor has requested that I lead this mission, and so I-"

"The Council will decide this," Mace said sternly. "Not the Chancellor."

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous, Grievous is. To face him, steady minds are needed-Masters, we should send." Yoda said.

"Given the strain on our current resources," Mace Windu said, "I recommend we send only one Jedi-Master Naberrie."

Anakin leaned forward, red climbing his cheeks. "She wasn't so successful the last time she met Grievous!"

"Anakin-" Buffy began.

Anakin sighed, "No offense, Master. I am only stating a fact."

"Oh no, not at all. You're quite right. Which is why I suggest Obi-Wan accompany me." Buffy said.

"Master-" Anakin said.

"And you, my young friend, have duties here on Coruscant. Extremely important duties, that require your full attention," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Am I being clear?"

Anakin didn't answer. He sank back into his chair and turned away.

"Obi-Wan and Buffy, my choice is," Yoda said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi's image nodded. "I concur. Let's put it to a vote."

Mace Windu counted nods. "Six in favor." He waited, looking at Anakin. "Further comment?"

Anakin only stared at the wall.

After a moment, Mace shrugged. "It is unanimous."

Dawn and Anakin was standing alongside Obi-Wan and Buffy on the landing deck. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Obi-Wan was frowning as he watched a clone deck crew load his jedi starfighter and Buffy's Prometheus starfighter onto the assault cruiser's flight deck. "I'm sorry, Anakin. Did you say something?"

"You're going to need me on this one, Masters." Anakin said.

"It may be nothing but a wild bantha chase," Obi-Wan said. "Your job here is much more important, Anakin."

"I know: the Sith." The word left a bitter taste in Anakin's mouth. "I just-" Anakin shrugged helplessly, looking away. "I don't like you going off without me like this. It's a bad idea to split up the team. I mean, look what happened last time."

"Don't remind me." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy turned to Dawn and tried to smile. Dawn hugged her, "Come back?"

"You want to go spend another few months with somebody like Ventress? Or worse?" Anakin said.

Buffy nodded, "Of course, Dawnie. You will watch over Padme won't you?"

"Anakin." Anakin could hear a gentle smile in Obi-Wan's voice. "Don't worry. Buffy and I have enough clones to take three systems the size of Utapau's. I believe we should be able to handle the situation, even without your help."

Dawn nods, "With my life, Buffy. With my life."

Anakin had to answer his smile. "Well, there's always a first time."

Buffy nods, "Anyways I will be back before you know it. Two Masters against Grievous, shouldn't be much of a problem."

Obi-Wan said, "We're not really splitting up, Anakin. We've worked apart many times-like when you took Padme to Naboo while I went to Kamino and Geonosis."

"And look how that turned out." Anakin said.

"All right, bad example," Obi-Wan admitted, his smile shading toward rueful. "Yet years later, here we all are: still alive, and still friends. My point, Anakin, is that even when we work separately, we work together. We have the same goals: end the war, and save the Republic from the Sith. As long as we're on the same side, everything will come out well in the end. I'm certain of it."

"Well . . ." Anakin sighed. "I suppose you could be right. You are, once in a while. Occasionally."

Obi-Wan chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Farewell, old friend."

"Master, wait." Anakin turned to face him fully. "Master . . . ," he said hesitantly, "I know I've . . . disappointed you in these past few days. I have been arrogant. I have . . . not been very appreciative of your training, and what's worse, of your friendship. I offer no excuse, Master. My frustration with the Council ... I know that none of it is your fault, and I apologize. For all of it. Your friendship means everything to me."

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's mechanical hand, and with his other he squeezed Anakin's arm above the joining of flesh and metal. "You are wise and strong, Anakin. You are a credit to the Jedi Order, and you have far surpassed my humble efforts at instruction."

Anakin felt his own smile turn melancholy. "Just the other day, you were saying that my power is no credit to me."

"I'm not speaking of your power, Anakin, but of your heart the greatness in you is a greatness of spirit. Courage and generosity, compassion and commitment. These are your virtues " Obi-Wan said gently. "You have done great things, and I am very proud of you."

Anakin found he had nothing to say.

Buffy stood and gave Anakin a hug, "You take care of our sister. If I find one hair out of place…"

Anakin laughed, "Of course Buffy."

"Well." Obi-Wan looked down, chuckling, releasing Anakin's hand and arm. "I believe I hear General Grievous calling our names, Buffy. Good-bye, old friend. Good-bye, Dawn. May the Force be with you both."

All Anakin could offer in return was a reflexive echo. "May the Force be with you."

Dawn smiles, "Good luck."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	49. Chapter 49: Free Fall In the Dark

**Chapter 49: Free Fall In the Dark**

Padme's apartment's air still hummed with discord and worry and there was a smell of oxidized spices and boiled seaweed hoi-broth, that was it. Someone in the past few hours had been drinking hoi-broth in this room.

Padme hated hoi-broth.

So Padme had been entertaining visitors.

From a pocket on Anakin's equipment belt he pulled a flimsi of Palpatine's list of suspect Senators. He scanned down the list, looking for names of Senators he knew well enough that he might recognize the Force-echoes of their presence here. Many he'd never heard of; there were thousands of Senators, after all. But those he knew by reputation were the cream of the Senate: people like Terr Taneel, Fang Zar, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis-

He began to think Palpatine was just imagining things after all. These beings were known to be incorruptible.

He frowned down at the flimsi. It was possible . . .

A Senator might carefully construct a reputation, appearing to all the galaxy as honest and upright and honorable, all the while holding the rotten truth of himself so absolutely secret that no one would sense his evil until he had so much power that it was too late to stop him . . .

It was possible.

But so many? Could they all have accomplished that?

Could Padme?

Suspicion leaked back into his mind and gathered itself into so thick a cloud that he didn't sense her approach until she was already in the room.

"Anakin? What are you doing here? It's still the middle of the afternoon . . ."

He looked up to find Padme and Dawn standing in the archway, Padme was in full Senatorial regalia: heavy folds of burgundy robes and a coif like a starfighter's hyperdrive ring. Instead of a smile, instead of sunlight in her eyes, instead of the bell-clear joy with which she had always greeted him, her face was nearly expressionless: attentively blank.

Anakin called it her Politician Look, and he hated it. "Waiting for you," he replied, a little unsteadily. "What are you doing here, Padme, in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I have a very important meeting in two hours," Padme said stiffly. "I left a document reader here this morning. Plus I wanted to check in on Dawn. "

"This meeting-is it with the Chancellor?" Anakin's voice came out low and harsh. "Is it his last meeting of the afternoon?"

"Y-yes, yes it is." She frowned, blinking. "Anakin, what's-"

"I have to be there, too." Anakin crumpled the flimsi and stuffed it back into his equipment belt. "I'm starting to look forward to it."

Dawn sensed something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger to it.

"Anakin, what is it?" She came toward him, one hand reaching for him.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Anakin lurched to his feet. "Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"

"He came by this morning." Padme stopped as she looked towards Dawn. Her hand slowly lowered back to her side. "Why?"

"What did the three of you talk about?" Anakin asked.

Dawn blinked wondering how he knew that Obi-Wan had talked to both her and Padme.

Padme looked at Anakin and sighed, "Anakin, why are you acting like this?"

One long stride brought him to Padme and Dawn. He towered over them. For one stretching second they looked very small, very insignificant, very much like some kind of bug that he could crush beneath his heel and just keep on walking. "What did you three talk about?"

Padme gazed steadily up at him, and on her face was only concern, shaded with growing hurt. "We talked about you."

"What about me?" Anakin said.

"He's worried about you, Ani. He says you're under a lot of stress." Dawn said.

"And he's not?" Anakin asked.

"The way you've been acting, since you got back -" Padme said.

Dawn could sense Anakin was getting angry.

"I'm not the one doing the acting. I'm not the one doing the pretending! I'm not the one sneaking in here in the morning!" Anakin said.

"No," Padme said with a smile. She reached up to lay the palm of her hand along the line of his jaw. "That's usually when you're sneaking out.'' Her touch unclenched his heart.

Anakin half fell into a chair and pressed the edge of his flesh hand against his eyes. When he could overcome his embarrassment enough to speak, he said softly, "I'm sorry, Padme… Dawnie. I'm sorry. I know I've been . . . difficult to deal with. I just-I feel like I'm in free fall. Free fall in the dark. I don't know which way is up. I don't know where I'll be when I land. Or crash."

Dawn sighed and strode next to Anakin pulling him into a hug, "It's alright, Ani."

Anakin smiled at Dawn, thankful that she was his sister. "I think it's going to be a crash."

Padme sat on the wide-rolled arm of his chair and laid her slim arm along his shoulders. "What has happened, my love? You've always been so sure of yourself. What's changed?"

"Nothing," Anakin said. "Everything. I don't know. It's all so screwed up, I can't even tell you. The Council doesn't trust me, Palpatine doesn't trust the Council. They're plotting against each other and both sides are pressuring me, and-"

Dawn sighed, "Surely that's only your imagination, Ani. The Jedi Council is the bedrock of the Republic."

"The bedrock of the Republic is democracy, Dawnie-something the Council doesn't much like when votes don't go their way. All those who gain power are afraid to lose it-that's something you should remember." Anakin looked up at Padme. "You and your friends in the Senate."

Padme took this without a blink. "But Obi-Wan is on the Council; he'd never participate in anything the least bit underhanded-"

"You think so?" Anakin asked. "It doesn't matter. Obi-Wan and Buffy's on their way to Utapau."

"What is this really about?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know,'' Anakin said helplessly. "I don't know anything anymore. All I know is, I'm not the Jedi I should be. I'm not the man I should be."

"You're the man for me," Padme said, leaning toward him to kiss his cheek, but he pulled away.

"You don't understand. Nobody understands. I'm one of the most powerful Jedi alive, but it's not enough. It'll never be enough, not until-" Anakin's voice trailed away, and his eyes went distant, and his memory burned with an alien birthing table, and blood, and screams.

"Until what, my love?" Padme asked.

"Until I can save you," Anakin murmured.

Padme blinked and looked at Dawn, "Save me?"

Anakin nods, "From my nightmares."

Padme smiled sadly. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"I won't lose you, Padme. I can't." Anakin sat forward and twisted to take both of Padme's hands, small and soft and deceptively strong and beyond precious, between his own. "I am still learning, Padme-I have found a key to truths deeper than the Jedi could ever teach me. I will become so powerful that I will keep you safe. Forever. I will."

Dawn was beginning to understand. It wasn't about the prophecy at all. It was about Padme. It was about what he had said the night he and Padme had woken her. The night she called Buffy who said she had a Slayer Dream about Padme dying in childbirth. Dawn murmured so softly no one heard her, "I am sorry, Ani. I am so sorry."

"You don't need more power, Anakin." Padme gently extricated one of her hands and used it to draw him close. "I believe you can save me from anything, just as you are."

Dawn got up and left the room as Padme and Anakin watched wondering what was wrong with Dawn to make her leave like that.

After Anakin left, Padme came in to Dawn's room. "I need to leave in a couple minutes for my meeting with the Chancellor. Before I go Dawn, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's about what Ani said the night he first told us about his dream." Dawn said as she looked at Padme with tears in her eyes, "I called Buffy after you two went back to bed. She told me she too had a dream in which she saw you die in childbirth."

Padme's jaw just dropped. She knew Anakin had been dreaming about that very thing. But she hadn't known Buffy had as well. "Come I don't feel like leaving you alone right now."

Dawn nodded, "Give me a second to change."

Padme nodded and left the room as Dawn stepped out of her clothes and into her Jedi Robes.

On the other side of the desk stood the Senate delegation.

The way they had looked at Anakin, when they had entered the office-the way their eyes still, even now, flicked to his, then away again before he could fully meet their gaze-the way none of them, not even Padme, dared to ask why the Supreme Chancellor had a Jedi at his shoulder during what was supposed to be a private meeting ... it seemed to him that they already guessed why he was here.

Nor had Palpatine asked them why Dawn was there. He looked briefly to Anakin and could see it in his eyes that something had gone on before Anakin had come to the meeting. Something that had upset his sister.

They were simply afraid to bring it up.

Now they couldn't be sure where the Jedi stood. The Senators wondered was Dawn right and the Jedi would back them. Or from what the saw with Anakin was the Jedi backing Palpatine.

"We are not attempting to delegitimize your government," Padme was saying. "That's why we're here. If we were trying to organize an opposition-if we sought to impose our requests as demands-we would hardly bring them before you in this fashion. This petition has been signed by two thousand Senators, Chancellor. We ask only that you instruct your governors not to interfere with the legitimate business of the Senate, and that you open peace talks with the Separatists. We seek only to end the war, and bring peace and stability back to our homeworlds. Surely you can understand this."

"I understand a great many things," Palpatine said.

"This system of governors you have created is very troubling-it seems that you are imposing military controls even on loyalist systems." Padme said.

"Your reservations are noted, Senator Amidala. I assure you that the Republic governors are intended only to make your systems safer-by coordinating planetary defense forces, and ensuring that neighboring systems mesh into cooperative units, and bringing production facilities up to speed in service to the war effort. That's all. They will in no way compete with the duties and prerogatives-with the power-of the Senate."

"May I take it, then," Padme said, "that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?"

"My dear Senator, what has the Constitution to do with this? I thought we were discussing ending the war. Once the Separatists have been defeated, then we can start talking about the Constitution again. Must I remind you that the extraordinary powers granted to my office by the Senate are only in force for the duration of the emergency? Once the war ends, they expire automatically."

"And your governors? Will they 'expire,' too?"

"They are not my governors, my lady, they are the Republic's," Palpatine replied imperturbably. "The fate of their positions will be in the hands of the Senate, where it belongs."

Padme did not seem reassured. "And peace talks? Will you offer a cease-fire? Have you even tried a diplomatic resolution to the war?"

"You must trust me to do the right thing," Palpatine said. "That is, after all, why I am here."

Fang Zar roused himself. "But surely-"

"I have said I will do what is right,'" Palpatine said, a testy edge sharpening his voice. He rose, drawing himself up to his full height, then inclining his head with an air of finality. "And that should be enough for your . . . committee."

Padme's mouth compressed into a thin, grim line. "On behalf of the Delegation of the Two Thousand," she said with tight-drawn formality, "I thank you, Chancellor."

"And I thank you, Senator Amidala, and your friends-" Palatine lifted the document reader containing the petition. "-for bringing this to my attention."

The Senators turned reluctantly and began to file out. Padme and Dawn paused, just for a second, to meet Anakin's eyes with a gaze as clear as a slap on the mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	50. Chapter 50: Death on Utapau

**Chapter 50: Death on Utapau**

"I can keep them distracted for quite some time," Obi-Wan had told Cody on the flight deck of Vigilance. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on, boss," Cody had said, smiling out of Jango Fett's face, "have I ever let you down?"

"Well-" Obi-Wan had said with a slim answering smile, "Cato Neimoidia, for starters ..."

"That was Anakin's fault; he was the one who was late ..." Cody said.

"Oh? And who will you blame it on this time?" Obi-Wan had chuckled as he climbed into his starfighter's cockpit as Buffy climbed into the Prometheus cockpit and they strapped themselves in. "Very well, then. I'll try not to destroy all the droids before you get there."

"I'm counting on you, boss. Don't let me down." Cody said

"Have I ever?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you really want Cody to answer that, Obi-Wan?" Buffy asked.

Cody and Obi-Wan laughed as Obi-Wan shook his head. "Probably not, Buffy. Shall we go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"After you." Buffy said.

When constructing an effective Jedi trap-as opposed to the sort that results in nothing more than an embarrassingly brief entry in the Temple archives-there are several design features that one should include for best results.

The first is an irresistible bait. The commanding general of an outlaw nation, personally responsible for billions of deaths across the galaxy, is ideal.

The second is a remote, nearly inaccessible location, one that is easily taken and easily fortified, with a sharply restricted field of action. It should also, ideally, belong to someone else, preferably an enemy; the locations used for Jedi traps never survive the operation unscathed, and many don't survive it at all. An excellent choice would be an impoverished desert planet in the Outer Rim, with unwarlike natives, whose few cities are built in a cluster of sinkholes on a vast arid plateau. A city in a sinkhole is virtually a giant kill-jar; once a Jedi flies in, all one need do is seal the lid.

Third, since it is always a good idea to remain well out of reach when plotting against a Jedi's life-on the far side of the galaxy is considered best-one should have a reliable proxy to do the actual murder. The exemplar of a reliable proxy would be, for example, the most prolific living Jedi killer, backed up by a squad of advanced combat droids designed, built, and armed specifically to fight Jedi. Making one's proxy double as the bait is an impressively elegant stroke, if it can be managed, since it ensures that the Jedi victim will voluntarily place himself in contact with the Jedi killer-and will continue to do so even after he realizes the extent of the trap, out of a combination of devotion to duty and a not-entirely-unjustified arrogance.

The fourth element of an effective Jedi trap is a massively overwhelming force of combat troops who are willing to burn the whole planet, including themselves if necessary, to ensure that the Jedi in question does not escape. A textbook example of the ideal Jedi trap is the one that waited on Utapau for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Buffy Naberrie.

Buffy and Obi-Wan's fighters bucked through coils of turbulence; the rim of the sinkhole caught enough of the hyperwinds above that the first few levels of city resided in a semipermanent hurricane. They fought the fighter's controls to bring them down level after level until the wind had become a mere gale; even after reaching the landing deck in the depths of the sinkhole, the droids of both starfighters had to extend the starfighter's docking claws to keep them from being blown, skidding, right off the deck.

A ribbed semitransparent canopy swung out to enfold the landing deck; once it had settled into place around them, the howl of winds dropped to silence and Buffy and Obi-Wan popped their cockpits.

A pack of Utai was already scampering toward the starfighters; they carried a variety of tools and dragged equipment behind them. Behind them glided the stately form of an Utapaun in a heavy deck-length robe of deep scarlet that had a lapel collar so tall it concealed his vestigial ear-disks. The Utapaun's glabrous scalp glistened with a sheen of moisture, and he walked with a staff that reminded Buffy and Obi-Wan vaguely of Yoda's beloved gimer stick.

"Greetings, young Jedi," the Utapaun said gravely in accented Basic. "I am Tion Medon, master of port administration for this place of peace. What business could bring a Jedi to our remote sanctuary?"

Buffy and Obi-Wan sensed no malice in this being, and the Utapaun radiated a palpable aura of fear; Obi-Wan decided to tell the truth. "Our business is the war," he said.

"There is no war here, unless you have brought it with you " Medon replied, a mask of serenity concealing what the Force told Obi-Wan and Buffy was anxiety verging on panic.

"Very well, then," Buffy said, playing along. "Please permit us to refuel here, and to use your city as a base to search the surrounding systems."

"For what do you search?" Medon asked.

"Even in the Outer Rim, you must have heard of General Grievous. It is he I seek, and his army of droids." Obi-Wan said

Tion Medon took another step closer and leaned down to bring his face near Obi-Wan and Buffy's ears. "He is here!" Medon whispered urgently. "We are hostages-we are being watched!"

Obi-Wan nodded matter-of-factly. "Thank you, Master Medon," he said in a thoroughly ordinary voice. "I am grateful for your hospitality, and will depart as soon as your crew refuels my starfighter."

"Listen to me, young Jedi!" Medon's whisper became even more intense. "You must depart in truth! I was ordered to reveal their presence-this is a trap!"

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan said equably.

"The tenth level-thousands of war droids-tens of thousands!"

"Have your people seek shelter." Buffy said.

Obi-Wan and Buffy turned casually and scanned upward, counting levels. On the tenth, their eyes found a spiny spheroid of metal: a Dreadnaught-sized structure that clearly had not been there for long-its gleaming surface had not yet been scoured to matte by the sand in the constant winds. They nodded absently and Obi-Wan spoke softly, as though to himself. "Geenine, take my starfighter back to the Vigilance. Instruct Commander Cody to inform Jedi Command on Coruscant that have made contact with General Grievous. I am engaging now. Cody is to attack in full force, as planned."

The astromech beeped acknowledgment from its forward socket, and Obi-Wan turned once more to Tion Medon. "Tell them I promised to file a report with Republic Intelligence. Tell hem I really only wanted fuel enough to leave immediately."

"But-but what will you do?" Medon asked.

"If you have warriors," Obi-Wan said gravely, "now is the time."

Obi-Wan turned to Buffy who stood next to her ship to the droid, "Ceeseven activate protocol Summers 1, engage."

Ceeseven beeped acknowledgment.

The landing deck canopy parted, and the Jedi starfighter and the Prometheus blasted upward into the gale. From deep shadows at the rear of the deck, Buffy and Obi-Wan watched them go.

"I suppose we are committed, now," Obi-Wan murmured. "What is Summers 1?"

Buffy smiled, "Ceeseven will find someplace to hide and wait for my signal. That way if something should go wrong, we won't have to return to the landing pad to get a ship out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Buffy smiled, "Agreed."

Obi-Wan pulled electrobinoculars from his equipment belt, he examined that suspiciously shiny spheroid high above on the tenth level. The spray of spines had to be droid-control antennas. That's where Grievous would be: at the nerve center of his army.

"Then that's where we should be, too." Obi-Wan looked at Buffy, frowning.

"Never an air taxi when you need one . . ." Buffy said.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	51. Chapter 51: Death on Utapau Pt 2

**Chapter 51: Death on Utapau Pt. 2**

The reclosing of the deck canopy quieted the howl of the wind outside, and now from deeper within the city Obi-Wan could hear a ragged choir of hoarsely bellowing cries that had the resonance of large animals-they reminded him of something . . .

Mere moments of following the cries through the shadows of deserted hallways carved into the sandstone brought Obi-Wan and Buffy in sight of an immense, circular arena-like area, where a ring of balcony was joined to a flat lower level by spokes of broad, corrugated ramps; the ceiling above was hung with yellowish lamp-rods that cast a light the same color as the sunbeams striking through an arc of wide oval archways open to the interior of the sinkhole outside. The winds that whistled through those wide archways also went a long way toward cutting the eye-watering reptile-den stench down from overpowering to merely nauseating.

Squatting, lying, and milling aimlessly about the lower level were a dozen or so large lizard-like beasts that looked like the product of some mad geneticist's cross of Tatooine krayt dragons with Haruun Kal ankkoxen: four meters tall at the shoulder, long crooked legs that ended infive-clawed feet clearly designed for scaling rocky cliffs, ten meters of powerful tail ridged with spines and tipped with a horn-bladed mace, a flexible neck leading up to an armor-plated head that sported an impressive cowl of spines of its own-they looked fearsome enough that Buffy and Obi-Wan might have thought them some sort of dangerous wild predators or vicious watchbeasts, were it not for the docile way they tolerated the team of Utai wranglers who walked among them, hosing them down, scraping muck from their scales, and letting them take bundles of greens from their hands.

Obi-Wan and Buffy walked down one of the corrugated ramps and Obi-Wan made a slight, almost imperceptible hand gesture in the direction of the nearest of the Utai dragonmount wranglers. "We need transportation."

The Short's bulging eyes went distant and a bit glassy, and he responded with a string of burbling glottal hoots that had a decidedly affirmative tone.

Obi-Wan made another gesture. "Get us a saddle." With another string of affirmative burbles, the Short waddled off.

While they waited for their saddles, Obi-Wan and Buffy examined the dragonmounts. They passed up the largest, and the one most heavily muscled; they skipped over the leanest built-for-speed beast, and didn't even approach the one with the fiercest gleam in its eye. They didn't actually pay attention to outward signs of strength or health or personality; he was using his hands and eyes and ears purely as focusing channels for the Force.

Finally they came to a pair of dragonmounts with clear, steady gleam in their round yellow eyes, and small, close-set scales that felt warm and dry. They neither shied back from Obi-Wan and Buffy's hands nor bent submissively to their touch, but only returned his searching gaze with calm, thoughtful intelligence.

"These," Buffy said. "We'll take these."

The Short had returned with two plain, sturdily functional saddles; as he and the other wranglers undertook the complicated task of tacking up the dragonmounts, he nodded at the beast and said, "Boga."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you."

"Good girl, Boga. Erm-" Obi-Wan frowned at the Short. "-she is a she, isn't she?"

The wrangler frowned back. "Warool noggaggllo?" he said, shrugging, which Obi-Wan took to mean I have no idea what you're saying to me.

"Does it really matter?" Buffy asks.

"Probably not." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Buffy swung themselves up into the saddles and the dragonmounts rose, arching their powerful backs in a feline stretch that lifted Buffy and Obi-Wan more than four meters off the floor. Obi-Wan looked down at the Utai wranglers. "I cannot pay you. As compensation, I can only offer the freedom of your planet; I hope that will suffice."

Without waiting for a reply that they would not have understood anyway, Obi-Wan touched the dragonmounts on the neck. The dragonmounts slipped sinuously through one of the wide oval apertures into the open air of the sinkhole, then turned and seized the sandstone with those hooked claws to carry Obi-Wan straight and Buffy up the sheer wall.

Level after level they climbed. The city looked and felt deserted.

Nothing moved save the shadows of clouds crossing the sinkhole's mouth far, far above; even the wind-power turbines had been locked down.

The first sign of life they saw came on the tenth level itself; a handful of other dragonmounts lay basking in the midday sun, not far from the durasteel barnacle of the droid-control center. Obi-Wan and Buffy rode right up to the control center's open archway, then jumped down from the saddle.

The archway led into a towering vaulted hall, its durasteel decking bare of furnishing. Deep within the shadows that gathered in the hall stood a cluster of five figures. Their faces were the color of bleached bone. Or ivory armorplast.

They looked like they might, just possibly, be waiting for them.

Stretching out with their feelings Buffy and Obi-Wan became aware, without surprise and without distress, that the entire expanse of vaulted ceiling above their heads was actually a storage hive.

Filled with combat droids.

Which made them also aware, again without surprise and without distress, that they would very likely die here.

"I hope we can keep your promise to Dawn." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy nodded in agreement having sensed the droids as well, "I do as well. I would really like to be able to watch my niece or nephew grow up."

The four bodyguard droids spread out in a shallow arc between Obi-Wan, Buffy and Grievous, raising their electrostaffs. Obi-Wan and Buffy stopped a respectful distance away.

"General Grievous," Obi-Wan said, "you're under arrest."

The bio-droid general stalked toward them, passing through his screen of bodyguards without the slightest hint of reluctance. "Kenobi. Don't tell me, let me guess: this is the part where you give me the chance to surrender."

"It can be," Obi-Wan allowed equably. "Or, if you like, it can be the part where we dismantle your exoskeleton and ship you back to Coruscant in a cargo hopper."

"I'll take option three." Grievous lifted his hand, and the bodyguards moved to box Obi-Wan and Buffy between them. "That's the one where I watch you both die."

Another gesture, and the droids in the ceiling hive came to life.

They uncoiled from their sockets heads-downward, with a rising chorus of whirring and buzzing and clicking that thickened until Obi-Wan and Buffy might as well have stumbled into a colony of Corellian raptor-wasps. They began to drop free of the ceiling, first only a few, then many, like the opening drops of a summer cloudburst; finally they fell in a downpour that shook the stone-mounted durasteel of the deck and left Obi-Wan and Buffy's ears ringing.

Hundreds of them landed and rolled to standing; as many more stayed attached to the overhead hive, hanging upside down by their magnapeds, weapons trained so that Obi-Wan and Buffy now stood at the focus of a dome of blasters.

Through it all, Obi-Wan and Buffy never moved.

"I'm sorry, was I not clear?" Obi-Wan said. "There is no option three.'"

Grievous shook his head. "Do you never tire of this pathetic banter?"

"I rarely tire at all," Obi-Wan said mildly, "and I have no better way to pass the time while I wait for you to either decide to surrender, or choose to die."

"That choice was made long before I ever met either of you.'''' Grievous turned away. "Kill them."

Buffy smiled, "Go after Grievous. I will deal with his pathetic bodyguards."

Obi-Wan nodded as Buffy leapt at the bodyguards. As she landed she fell into a roll; that roll carried her lightsaber through a crisp arc that severed the leg of one of the bodyguards, and as the Force brought Buffy back to her feet, the Force also nudged the crippled bodyguard to topple sideways into the path of the blade and sent it clanging to the floor in two smoking, sparking pieces. Instantly the box of bodyguards around Obi-Wan filled with crackling

The remaining three pressed the attack, but more cautiously; their weapons were longer than hers, and they struck from beyond the reach of her blade. But she had an advantage and she could feel it itching to be let loose. She kept the Slayer bottled up for now. Telling it she would let it lose soon enough.

Three MagnaGuards, each with a double-ended weapon that generated an energy field impervious to lightsabers, each with reflexes that operated near lightspeed, each with hypersophisticated heuristic combat algorithms that enabled it to learn from experience and adapt its tactics instantly to any situation, were certainly beyond a normal Jedi's ability to defeat. And that's when she let it lose the Slayer and too Obi-Wan who had been watching he saw something in Buffy he had never seen before. Her eyes went black.

Obi-Wan reached out into the Force and tried to sense Buffy. What he found was nothing. He could feel where her body was but it was nothing but darkness. Had she slipped to the Dark Side he wondered. He watched as Buffy fought the droids never staying in one spot dancing between them destroying any that came near her.

To Buffy she had no awareness of what was going on around her. The Slayer was in control of her body. And it relished in the kill. When Buffy's eyes returned to their normal green color most of the droids were scrap before her.

"General," Buffy said with blandly polite smile as though unexpectedly greeting, on the street, someone she privately disliked. "Our offer is still open."

Droid guns throughout the control center fell silent; Obi-Wan and Buffy stood so close to Grievous that the general was in the line of fire.

Grievous threw back his cloak imperiously. "Do you believe that I would surrender to you now?"

"We are still willing to take you alive." Obi-Wan's nod took in the smoking, sparking wreckage that filled the control center. "So far, no one has been hurt."

Grievous tilted his head so that he could squint down into Obi-Wan's face. "I have thousands of troops. You cannot defeat them all."

"I don't have to." Obi-Wan said motioning towards Buffy.

"This is your chance to surrender, General Kenobi. General Naberrie." Grievous swept a duranium hand toward the sinkhole-city behind him. "Pau City is in my grip; lay down your blades, or I will squeeze . . . until this entire sinkhole brims over with innocent blood."

"That's not what it's about to brim with," Obi-Wan said. "You should pay more attention to the weather."

Yellow eyes narrowed behind a mask of armorplast. "What?"

"Have a look outside." Buffy pointed her lightsaber toward the archway. "It's about to start raining clones."

Grievous said again, turning to look, "What?"

A shadow had passed over the sun as though one of the towering thunderheads on the horizon had caught a stray current in the hyperwinds and settled above Pau City. But it wasn't a cloud. It was the Vigilance.

While twilight enfolded the sinkhole, over the bright desert above assault craft skimmed the dunes in a tightening ring centered on the city. Hailfire droids rolled out from caves in the wind-scoured mesas, unleashing firestorms of missiles toward the oncoming craft for exactly 2.5 seconds apiece, which was how long it took for the Vigilance's sensor operators to transfer data to its turbolaser batteries.

Thunderbolts roared down through the atmosphere, and hailfire droids disintegrated. Pinpoint counterfire from the bubble turrets of LAAT/i's met missiles in blossoming fireballs that were ripped to shreds of smoke as the oncoming craft blasted through them.

LAAT/i's streaked over the rim of the sinkhole and spiraled downward with all guns blazing, crabbing outward to keep their forward batteries raking on the sinkhole's wall, while at the rim above, Jadthu-class armored landers hovered with bay doors wide, trailing sprays of polyplast cables like immense ice-white tassels that looped all the way to the ocean mouths that gaped at the lowest level of the city. Down those tassels, rappelling so fast they seemed to be simply falling, came endless streams of armored troopers, already firing on the combat droids that marched out to meet them.

When the survivors of the first wave of clones hit the deck, the next wave was right behind them.

Grievous turned back to Buffy and Obi-Wan. He lowered his head like an angry bantha, yellow glare fixed on the Jedi Masters. "To the death, then."

Obi-Wan sighed. "If you insist."

Buffy smiled, "This should be fun."

The bio-droid general cast back his cloak, revealing the four lightsabers pocketed there. He stepped back, spreading wide his duranium arms. "You two will not be the first Jedi I have killed, nor will the two of you be the last."

Buffy laughed, "Cocky much? Really you don't stand a chance."

Obi-Wan's only reply was to subtly shift the angle of his lightsaber up and forward.

The general's wide-spread arms now split along their lengths, dividing in half-even his hands split in half-

Now he had four arms. And four hands.

And each hand took a lightsaber as his cloak dropped to the floor.

They snarled to life and Grievous spun all four of them in a flourishing velocity so fast and so seamlessly integrated that he seemed to stand within a pulsing sphere of blue and green energy.

"Come on, then, Kenobi! Naberrie! Come for me!" he said. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Lord Tyranus himself."

"Do you mean Count Dooku? What a curious coincidence," Obi-Wan said with a deceptively pleasant smile. "I trained the man who killed him."

With a convulsive snarl, Grievous lunged.

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan as neither of them moved. It was now that she wished Dawn was here. For the first time since she jumped off the tower she actually was afraid she might not make it. She reached out with her mind knowing even at this distance she would not feel Dawn's presence, still she said a silent goodbye.

The electrodrivers powering Grievous's mechanical arms let each of the four attack thrice in a single second; integrated by combat algorithms in the bio-droid's electronic network of peripheral processors, each of the twelve strikes per second came from a different angle with different speed and intensity, an unpredictably broken rhythm of slashes, chops, and stabs of which every single one could take Buffy or Obi-Wan's life. Not one touched them.

After all, they had often walked unscathed through hornet-swarms of blasterfire, defended only by the Force's direction of his blade; countering twelve blows per second was only difficult, not impossible. Their blades wove an intricate web of angles and curves, never truly fast but always just fast enough, each motion of their lightsabers subtly interfering with three or four or eight of the general's strikes, the rest sizzling past him, his precise, minimal shifts of weight and stance slipping them by centimeters.

Grievous, snarling fury, ramped up the intensity and velocity of his attacks-sixteen per second, eighteen-until finally, at twenty strikes per second, he overloaded Buffy and Obi-Wan's defense. So they used their defense to attack. A subtle shift in the angle of a single parry brought Obi-Wan and Buffy's blades in contact not with the blade of the oncoming lightsaber, but with the handgrip. -slice-

Two of the blades winked out of existence a hairbreadth before they would have burned through Obi-Wan and Buffy's foreheads. Half the severed lightsabers skittered away, along with the duranium thumb and first finger of the hands that had held them.

Grievous paused, eyes pulsing wide, then drawing narrow. He lifted his maimed hands and stared at the white-hot stumps that held now only half a useless lightsaber.

Buffy and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

Grievous lunged.

Obi-Wan and Buffy parried.

Pieces of lightsabers bounced on the durasteel deck.

Grievous looked down at the blade-sliced hunks of metal that were all he had left in his hands, then up at Obi-Wan's shining sky-colored blade and at Buffy's silver blade, then down at his hands again, and then he seemed to suddenly remember that he had an urgent appointment somewhere else.

Anywhere else.

In the chaos of exploding droids and dying men, Grievous was nowhere to be seen.

Obi-Wan waved his lightsaber at the clones. "The general!" he shouted. "Which way?"

One trooper circled his arm as though throwing a proton grenade back toward the archway where Obi-Wan had first entered. He followed the gesture and saw, for an instant in the sun-shadow of the Vigilance outside, the back curves of twin bladed rings-ganged together to make a wheel the size of a starfighter-rolling swiftly off along the sinkhole rim.

General Grievous was very good at running away.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan muttered, and he and Buffy cut a path through the tangled mob of droids all the way to the arch in a single sustained surge, reaching the open air just in time to see the blade-wheeler turn; it was an open ring with a pilot's chair inside, and in the pilot's chair sat Grievous, who lifted one of his bodyguards' electrostaffs in a sardonic wave as he took the scooter straight out over the edge. Four claw-footed arms deployed, digging into the rock to carry him down the side of the sinkhole, angling away at a steep slant.

"Blast." Buffy looked around. Still no air taxis. Not that she had any real interest in flying through the storm of battle that raged throughout the interior of the sinkhole, but there was certainly no way she or Obi-Wan could catch Grievous on foot . . .

From around the corner of an interior tunnel, they heard a resonant honnnnk! as though a nearby bantha had swallowed an air horn. The beaked face of the dragonmounts slowly extended around the interior angle of the tunnel.

Buffy and Obi-Wan sprang to the saddles, and the dragonmounts leapt to the sinkhole's rim in a single bound. Their huge heads swung low, searching, until Buffy and Obi-Wan spotted Grievous's blade-wheeler racing away toward the landing decks below.

"There, girl-that's him! Go!" Obi-Wan said.

The dragonmounts gathered themselves and sprang to the rim of the next level down, poised for an instant to get their bearings, then leapt again down into the firestorm that Pau City had become. Buffy and Obi-Wan spun their blades in a continuous whirl to either side of the dragonmount's back, disintegrating shrapnel and slapping away stray blasterfire. They plummeted through the sinkhole-city, gaining tens of meters on Grievous with every leap.

On one of the landing decks, the canopy was lifting and parting to show a small, ultrafast armored shuttle of the type favored by the famously nervous Neimoidian executives of the Trade Federation. Grievous's wheeler sprayed a fan of white-hot sparks as it tore across the landing deck; the bio-droid whipped the wheeler sideways, laying it down for a skidding halt that showered the shuttle with molten durasteel.

But before he could clamber out of the pilot's chair, several metric tons of Jedi-bearing dragonmounts landed on the shuttle's roof, crouched and threatening and hissing venomously down at him.

"I hope you have another vehicle, General!" Obi-Wan waved his lightsaber toward the shuttle's twin rear thrusters. "I believe there's some damage to your sublights!"

"You're insane! There's no-" Grievous said.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Show him."

The dragonmount dutifully pointed out the damage with two whistling strikes of her massive tail-mace-wham and wham again-which crumpled the shuttle's thruster tubes into crimped-shut knots of metal.

Buffy beckoned. "Let's settle this, shall we?"

Grievous's answer was a shriek of tortured gyros that wrenched the wheeler upright, and a metal-on-metal scream of blades ripping into deck plates that sent it shooting straight toward the sinkhole wall-and, with the claw-arms to help, straight up it.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Didn't we just come from there?"

The dragonmounts coiled themselves and sprang for the wall, and the chase was on once more.

They raced through the battle, clawing up walls, shooting through tunnels, skidding and leaping, sprinting where the way was clear and screeching into high-powered serpentines where it was not, whipping around knots of droids and bounding over troopers.

Grievous's vehicle had the edge in raw speed, but the dragonmounts could out-turn it and could make instant leaps at astonishing angles; the dragonmounts also had an uncanny instinct for where the general might be heading, as well as a seemingly infinite knowledge of useful shortcuts through side tunnels, along sheer walls, and over chasms studded with locked-down wind turbines. Grievous tried once to block Buffy and Obi-Wan's pursuit by screeching out onto a huge pod that held a whole bank of wind turbines and knocking the blade-brakes off them with quick blows of the electrostaff, letting the razor-edged blades spin freely in the constant gale, but Obi-Wan merely brought his dragonmount alongside the turbines and stuck his lightsaber into their whirl. Sliced-free chunks of carboceramic blade shrieked through the air and shattered on the stone on all sides, and with a curse Grievous kicked his vehicle into motion again.

The wheeler roared into a tunnel that seemed to lead straight into the rock of the plateau. The tunnel was jammed with groundcars and dragonmounts and wheelers and jetsters and all manner of other vehicles and every kind of beast that might bear or draw the vast numbers of Utapauns and Utai fleeing the battle. Grievous blasted right into them, blade-wheel chewing through groundcars and splashing the tunnel walls.

With a burst of sustained effort that strangled her honnnking to thin gasps for air, Obi-Wan's dragonmount finally pulled alongside Grievous. Obi-Wan leaned forward, stretching out with his lightsaber, barely able to reach the wheeler's back curve, and carved away an arc of the wheeler's blade-tread, making the vehicle buck and skid; Grievous answered with a thrust of his electrostaff that crackled lightning against the dragonmount's extended neck. The great beast jerked sideways, honking fearfully and whipping her head as though the burn was a biting creature she could shake off her flank.

"One more leap!" Obi-Wan shouted, pressing himself along the dragonmount's shoulder. "Bring me even with him!"

Buffy trailed behind him watching carefully for a chance to strike.

Obi-Wan's dragonmount complied without hesitation, and when Grievous thrust again, Obi-Wan's free hand flashed out and seized the staff below its discharge blade, holding it clear of the dragonmoun's vulnerable flesh. Grievous yanked on the staff, nearly pulling Obi-Wan out of the saddle, then jabbed it back at him, discharge blade sparking in his face-

With a sigh, Obi-Wan realized he needed both hands.

He dropped his lightsaber.

As Buffy watched Obi-Wan's lightsaber drop out of his hand, she laughed as she thought about an incident a couple years earlier where Obi-Wan had been lecturing Anakin about losing his.

Obi-Wan got his other hand on the staff just as Grievous jerked the wheeler sideways, half laying it down to angle for a small side tunnel just ahead.

Obi-Wan hung on grimly. Through the Force he could feel the dragonmount's exhaustion as well as Buffy's dragonmount's exhaustion, the buildup of anaerobic breakdown products turning the both dragonmount's mighty legs to cloth. An open archway showed daylight ahead. Boga barely made the turn, and Obi-Wan and Grievous raced side by side along the empty darkened way, joined by the spark-spitting rod of the electrostaff.

As they cleared the archway to a small, concealed landing deck deep in a private sinkhole, Obi-Wan leapt from the saddle, yanking on the staff to swing both his boots hard into the side of Grievous's duranium skull. The wheeler's internal gyros screamed at the sudden impact and shift of balance.

Their shrieks cycled up to bursts of smoke and fragments of metal as their catastrophic failure sent the wheeler tumbling in a white-hot cascade of sparks. Dropping the staff, Obi-Wan leapt again, the Force lifting him free of the crash.

Grievous's electronic reflexes sent him out of the pilot's chair in the opposite direction.

The wheeler flipped over the edge of the landing deck and into the shadowy abyss of the sinkhole. It trailed smoke all the way down to a distant, delayed, and very final crash.

The electrostaff had rolled away, coming to rest against the landing jack of a small Techno Union starfighter that stood on the deck a few meters behind Obi-Wan and Buffy. Behind Grievous, the archway back into the tunnel system was filled with two panting, exhausted, but still dangerously angry dragonmounts.

Buffy and Obi-Wan looked at Grievous. Grievous looked at Obi-Wan and Buffy.

There was no longer any need for words between them.

A concealed compartment in the general's right thigh sprang open, and a mechanical arm delivered a slim hold-out blaster to his hand. He brought it up and fired two quick bolts so fast that his arm blurred to invisiblity.

Buffy ignited her lightsaber and the silver blade snapped into existence. She deflected the bolt that came her way with her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan . . . reached. The electrostaff flipped into the air between them, one discharge blade catching the bolt. The impact sent the staff whirling-

Right into Obi-Wan's hand.

There came one instant's pause, while they looked into each other's eyes and shared an intimate understanding that their relationship had reached its end.

Buffy and Obi-Wan charged.

Grievous backed away, unleashing a stream of blaster bolts as fast as his half a forefinger could pull the trigger.

Obi-Wan spun the staff as Buffy spun her lightsaber, catching every bolt, not even slowing down, and when they reached Grievous Obi-Wan slapped the blaster out of his hand with a crack of the staff that sent blue lightning scaling up the general's arm.

Obi-Wan's following strike was a stiff stab into Grievous's jointed stomach armor that sent the general staggering back. Obi-Wan hit him again in the same place, denting the armorplast plate, cracking the joint where it met the larger, thicker plates of his chest as Grievous flailed for balance, but when he spun the staff for his next strike the general's flailing arm flailed itself against the middle of the staff and his other hand found it as well and he seized it, yanking himself upright against Obi-Wan's grip, his metal skull-face coming within a centimeter of the Jedi Master's nose.

He snarled, "Do you think I am foolish enough to arm my bodyguards with weapons that can actually hurt me?"

Buffy smiled, "Maybe, maybe not. But I still have my lightsaber. By the way Obi-Wan remind me later to talk to you about a losing a lightsaber."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he silently laughed at her joke.

Buffy pressed the attack again and Grievous parried her. She could feel letting the Slayer out had tired her. And that was when he took advantage and lunged for the killing blow, only to be blocked by the electrostaff in Obi-Wan's hands.

Buffy fell backwards from the assault. "I'm sorry, Dawnie," She said as she slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	52. Chapter 52: Order Sixty-Six

**Chapter 52: Order Sixty-Six**

Pau City was a cauldron of battle.

From his observation post just off the landing ramp of the command lander on the tenth level, Clone Commander Cody swept the sinkhole with his electrobinoculars. The droid-control center lay in ruins only a few meters away, but the Separatists had learned the lesson of Naboo; their next-generation combat droids were equipped with sophisticated self-motivators that kicked in automatically when control signals were cut off, delivering a program of standing orders.

Standing Order Number One was, apparently, Kill Everything That Moves. And they were doing a good job of it, too.

Half the city was rubble, and the rest was a firestorm of droids and clones and Utapaun dragon cavalry, and just when Commander Cody was thinking how he really wished they had a Jedi or two around right now, several metric tons of dragon-mount hurtled from the sky and hit the roof of the command lander hard enough to buckle the deck beneath it.

Not that it did the ship any harm; Jadthu-class landers are basically flying bunkers, and this particular one was triple-armored and equipped with internal shock buffers and inertial dampeners powerful enough for a fleet corvette, to protect the sophisticated command-and-control equipment inside.

Cody looked up at the dragonmount, and at its riders. "General Kenobi," he said. "Glad you could join us."

"Commander Cody," the Jedi Master said with a nod. In his arms was the still unconscious Buffy.

Buffy slowly regained consciousness as she noticed she was held in Obi-Wan's arms. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Glad to see you're awake. Grievous is dead." He looked back to Cody. "Did you contact Coruscant with the news of the general's death?"

The clone commander snapped to attention and delivered a crisp salute.

"As ordered, sir. Erm, sir?" Kenobi looked down at him. "Are you and General Naberrie all right, sir? You both are a bit of a mess."

The Jedi Master wiped away some of the dust and gore that smeared Buffy's face. "Ah. Well, yes. It has been a ... stressful day." He waved out at Pau City. "But we still have a battle to win."

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting this," Cody said, holding up the lightsaber his men had recovered from a traffic tunnel. "I believe you dropped it, sir."

"Ah. Ah, yes." The weapon floated gently up to Kenobi's hand, and when he smiled down at the Buffy, Buffy could swear the Jedi Master was blushing, just a bit. "No, ah, need to mention this to, erm, Anakin, is there, Buffy?" He looked to Cody. "Cody?"

Buffy laughed, "I'll think about it. Obi-Wan if you wouldn't mind setting me down. We still have work to do you know?"

Obi-Wan nods and she swings into a sitting position in front of her fellow Master.

Cody grinned. "Is that an order, sir?"

Kenobi shook his head, chuckling tiredly. "Let's go. You'll have noticed Buffy and I did manage to leave a few droids for you ..."

"Yes, sir." A silent buzzing vibration came from a compartment concealed within his armor. Cody frowned. "Go on ahead, Generals. We'll be right behind you."

That concealed compartment held a secure comlink, which was frequency-locked to a channel reserved for the commander in chief.

Kenobi nodded and spoke to his mount, and the great beast overleapt the clone commander on its way down into the battle.

Cody withdrew the comlink from his armor and triggered it.

A holoscan appeared on the palm of his gauntlet: a hooded man.

Buffy's Slayer hearing picked up the sounds of a comlink behind them.

"It is time," the holoscan said. "Execute Order Sixty-Six."

Cody responded as he had been trained since before he'd even awakened in his creche-school. "It will be done, my lord."

The holoscan vanished. Cody stuck the comlink back into its concealed recess and frowned down toward where Kenobi and Buffy rode the dragonmount into selflessly heroic battle.

Cody was a clone. He would execute the order faithfully, without hesitation or regret. But he was also human enough to mutter glumly, "Would it have been too much to ask for the order to have come through before I gave him back the bloody lightsaber. . . ?"

Buffy frowned as she turned to Obi-Wan, "We have to get out of here now."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Why?"

Buffy looked behind her, "The Clones no longer belong to the Republic. They belong to the Sith Lord. I believe they just received an order to execute us."

As the Clones fired behind them Obi-Wan and Buffy jumped diving in to the water far below.

Padme and Dawn spent the better part of the predawn hours simply staring over the city, toward the plume of smoke that rose from the Jedi Temple; now, at last, they might get some answers.

The cockpit popped open, and inevitably the Jedi within was revealed to be Anakin Skywalker. In watching Master Anakin climb down from the starfighter's cockpit, 3PO's photoreceptors captured data that unexpectedly activated his threat-aversion subroutines. "Oh," he said faintly, clutching at his power core. "Oh, I don't like the looks of this at all ..."

He dropped the electrostatic tissue and shuffled as quickly as he could to the bedroom door. "My ladies," he called to Padme and Dawn, where they stood by the broad window. "On the veranda. A Jedi starfighter," he forced out. "Has docked, my ladies."

Padme blinked, and then rushed toward the bedroom door as Dawn followed not far behind. "Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple . . . you can see the smoke from here."

Anakin nods, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if both of you and the babies are safe."

"Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?" Padme said.

Anakin sighs, "The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic . . ."

"Ani, that's not possible. Why would they do such a thing?" Dawn said, she couldn't believe what Anakin said.

Padme nods in agreement, "I can't believe that! "

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." Anakin said.

Dawn's jaw drops. "What! No that's not possible. Master Windu wouldn't."

Padme looks at Dawn and hugs her.

Anakin sighs, "I know Dawn. I know he was your Master when you were still a Padawan. But I witnessed it myself. He tried to assassinate the Chancellor. I am sorry to have to tell you that."

"Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked.

Anakin looks down for a moment and then walks away from Padme and Dawn. "I will not betray the Republic . . . my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate . . . and with the both of you." Anakin turns and walks back to Padme.

Padme nods, "What about Obi-Wan?"

Dawn sighs, "Or Buffy?"

Anakin shook his head. "Many of the Jedi have been killed."

"But . . ." Padme stared out at the rivers of traffic crosshatching the sky. "Are you sure? It seems so ... unbelievable ..."

"I was there, Padme. It's all true." Anakin said.

"But . . . but how could Obi-Wan or Buffy be involved in something like that?" Dawn asks.

Anakin said, "We may never know."

"No… no… no… You better not be saying what I think your saying. If she's dead you might as well kill me now." Dawn said.

"For your sake, Dawn. I hope she is not and that she remains loyal to the Chancellor." Anakin said.

"Outlawed . . . ," Padme murmured. "What happens now?"

"All Jedi are required to surrender themselves immediately," Anakin said. "Those who resist . . . are being dealt with. Dawn you do not have to turn yourself in. I won't let anything happen to you. "

"Anakin-they're your family-" Padme said.

"They're traitors. You're my family. You Padme, Dawn, her child and our baby."

"How can all of them be traitors-?" Dawn asks.

"They're not the only ones. There were Senators in this as well." Anakin says.

Now, finally, Padme looked at him, and fear shone from her eyes.

He smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you either."

"To me?" Padme asked.

"You need to distance yourself from your . . . friends ... in the Senate, Padme. It's very important to avoid even the appearance of disloyalty. Same with you Dawn, you must distance yourself from your . . . friends in the Jedi Order, if any of them remain alive. I believe I can use my influence to safeguard Buffy."

"Anakin-you sound like you're threatening us . . ." Dawn said.

"This is a dangerous time," Anakin said. "We are all judged by the company we keep."

"But-I've opposed the war, I opposed Palpatine's emergency powers-I publicly called him a threat to democracy!" Padme said.

"That's all behind us now." Anakin said.

"What is? What I've done? Or democracy?" Padme said.

Anakin sigh, "Padme-"

Padme's chin came up, and her eyes hardened. "Am I under suspicion?"

"Palpatine and I have discussed you and Dawn already. You both are in the clear, so long as you avoid . . . inappropriate associations."

"How are we in the clear?'' Dawn asks.

"Because you're both with me. Because I say you are." Anakin said.

Padme stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. "You told him."

"He knew."

"Anakin-"

"There's no more need for secrets, Padme. Don't you see? I'm not a Jedi anymore. There aren't any Jedi. There's just me and Dawn, and maybe Buffy if she lives." He reached for her hand. She let him take it. "And you, and our child. And Dawn's child."

"Then we can go, can't we?" Padme hard stare melted to naked appeal. "We can leave this planet. Go somewhere we can be together-somewhere safe."

"We'll be together here,''' Anakin said. "You are safe. I have made you safe. Both of you."

"Safe," Padme and Dawn echoed bitterly

Padme pulled her hand away. "As long as Palpatine doesn't change his mind."

"The Separatist leadership is in hiding on Mustafar. I'm on my way to deal with them right now." Anakin said.

"Deal with them?" The corners of Padme's mouth drew down. "Like the Jedi are being dealt with?"

"This is an important mission. I'm going to end the war."

Padme looked away. "You're going alone?"

"Have faith, my love," Anakin said.

Padme and Dawn shook their heads helplessly, and a pair of tears spilled from their eyes. Anakin wiped the tears from both Padme and Dawn's eyes.

"I love you, both," Anakin said. "This won't take long. Wait for me."

Fresh tears streamed onto Padme ivory cheeks, and she threw herself into his arms. "Always, Anakin. Forever. Come back to me, my love-my life. Come back to me."

Anakin smiled down on Padme. "You say that like I'm already gone."

Dawn looked at Anakin and nodded her agreement. She would wait for his return for now. But not forever. Eventually she would go look for Buffy.

Icy salt water shocked Buffy and Obi-Wan back to full consciousness. They hung in absolute blackness; there was no telling how far underwater they might be, nor even which direction might be up. Their lungs were choked, half full of water, but they didn't panic or even particularly worry. Using only a minor exercise of Jedi discipline to suppress convulsive coughing-Buffy and Obi-Wan contracted their diaphragm, forcing as much water from their lungs as they could. They took from their equipment belts the rebreather, and a small compressed-air canister intended for use in an emergency, when the breathable environment was not adequate to sustain their life.

Buffy and Obi-Wan didn't try to swim; they seemed to be hanging motionless, suspended in infinite night. They relaxed, regulated their breathing, and let the water take them whither it would.

C-3PO barely had time to wish Artoo good luck and remind him to stay alert as Master Anakin brushed past him and climbed into the starfighter's cockpit, then fired the engine and blasted off, taking R2-D2 goodness knows where-probably to some preposterously horrible alien planet and into a perfectly ridiculous amount of danger-with never a thought how his loyal droid might feel about being dragged across the galaxy without so much as a by-your-leave . . .

Really, what bad happened to that young man's manners?

He turned to Padme and Dawn and saw that they were crying, hugging each other.

"Is there anything I can do, my ladies?"

They didn't even turn his way. "No, thank you, Threepio." Padme said.

"A snack, perhaps?"

They shook her heads.

"A glass of water?"

"No." Padme and Dawn said in unison.

All he could do was stand there. "I feel so helpless . . ."

Padme and Dawn nodded, looking away again, up at the fading spark of Padme's husband and Dawn's brother's starfighter.

"I know, Threepio," Dawn said. "We all do."

Some undefinable time later, Buffy and Obi-Wan felt their heads and shoulders breach the surface of the lightless ocean. They tucked away the rebreathers and sidestroked across the current to a rock outcropping that was rugged enough to offer handholds. They pulled themselves out of the water.

The walls of the grotto above the waterline were pocked with openings; after inspecting the mouths of several caves, Buffy and Obi-Wan came upon one where they felt a faint breath of moving air that was big enough to land a small starfighter. Buffy reached into her robes and pulled out her comlink.

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan, "Ceeseven initiate Summers 1 retrieval. Lock on to my coordinates." The droid beeped back at her through the comlink indicating it was on its way.

Buffy took Prometheus screaming out of the atmosphere so fast she popped the gravity well and made jump before the Vigilance could even scramble its fighters. She reverted to realspace well beyond the system, kicked the starfighter to a new vector, and jumped again. A few more jumps of random direction and duration left them deep in interstellar space.

"You know," Obi-Wan said to Buffy, "integral hyperspace capability is rather useful in a starfighter; why don't we have it yet?"

Buffy shrugged as she looks back over her shoulder, "See if you can reach anyone. I want to make sure we weren't followed even through those short jumps."

Obi-Wan punched codes to gang his Jedi comlink into the starfighter's system. Instead of a holoscan, the comlink generated an audio signal-an accelerating series of beeps.

Buffy and Obi-Wan knew that signal. Every Jedi did. It was the recall code.

It was being broadcast on every channel by every HoloNet repeater. It was supposed to mean that the war was over. It was supposed to mean that the Council had ordered all Jedi to return to the Temple immediately.

"That can't be right." Buffy said. "With what our Clones did the Council wouldn't have issued a recall, more like a scatter."

Obi-Wan knew Buffy was right. He keyed the comlink for audio. He took a deep breath. "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen," he said, and waited.

The starfighter's comm system cycled through every response frequency.

They waited some more.

"Emergency Code Nine Thirteen. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Buffy Naberrie. Repeat: Emergency Code Nine Thirteen. Are there any Jedi out there?"

They waited. Their hearts thumped heavily. "Any Jedi, please respond. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Buffy Naberrie declaring a Nine Thirteen Emergency."

Buffy started punching coordinates for a single jump that would bring them close enough to pick up a signal directly from Coruscant when a burst of fuzz came over the comlink. A quick glance confirmed the frequency: a Jedi channel.

"Please repeat," Obi-Wan said. "I'm locking onto your signal. Please repeat."

The fuzz became a spray of blue laser, which gradually resolved into a fuzzy figure of a tall, slim human with dark hair and an elegant goatee.

"Master Kenobi? Master Naberrie? Are you both all right? Have either of you been wounded?"

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with profound relief. "No, we're not wounded-but we're certainly not all right. We need help. Our clones turned on us. We barely escaped with our lives!"

"There have been ambushes all over the galaxy."

Buffy looked over her shoulder at Obi-Wan as he lowered his head, offering a silent wish to the Force that the victims might find peace within it.

"Have you had contact with any other survivors?" Buffy asked.

"Only one," the Alderaanian Senator said grimly. "Lock onto my coordinates. He's waiting for the both of you."

Buffy nods, "Coordinates received, Senator. Ceeseven prepare for jump to lightspeed on my mark… Mark."

The starfighter jumps in to hyperspace. A couple hours later Buffy lands the starfighter on Bail's ship.

"We took them from their homes." Obi-Wan said. "We promised their families-"

"Control yourself, you must; still Jedi, you are!" Yoda said.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said. "Yes, we are Jedi. But what if we're the last?"

"If the last we are, unchanged our duty is." Yoda settled his chin onto hands folded over the head of his gimer stick. He looked every day of his nearly nine hundred years. "While one Jedi lives, survive the Order does. Resist the darkness with every breath, we must." He lifted his head and the stick angled to poke Obi-Wan in the shin. "Especially the darkness in ourselves, young one. Of the dark side, despair is."

Buffy let out a breath she had not known she had been holding. She looked at Obi-Wan and knew they both felt the same thing in that moment. The despair of the situation. The loss of ones they loved. He, Anakin. She, Dawn.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "We may be the last. But what if we're not?"

Green leather brows drew together over lambent eyes. "The Temple beacon."

"Yes. Any surviving Jedi might still obey the recall, and be killed." Obi-Wan said.

Bail Organa looked from one Jedi to the others, frowning. "What are you saying?"

"We're saying," Buffy replied, "that we have to go back to Coruscant."

"It's too dangerous," the Senator said instantly. "The whole planet is a trap-"

"I have," Obi-Wan corrected himself, "a policy on traps . . ."

Buffy couldn't let her concern for her sisters go anylonger as she looked to Bail Organa, "What of Padme? My sister, Dawn, was staying with her."

Bail nods, "I believe they are both fine. Last I heard your sister, Dawn, was safe at Padme's apartment."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	53. Chapter 53: The Face of the Sith

**Chapter 53: The Face of the Sith**

Bail Organa strode onto the Tan-five's shuttle deck to find Obi-Wan, Buffy and Yoda gazing dubiously at the tiny cockpit of Buffy's Prometheus starfighter. "I suppose," Obi-Wan was saying reluctantly, "if you don't mind riding on my lap . . ."

"That may not be necessary," Bail said. "I've just been summoned back to Coruscant by Mas Amedda; Palpatine has called the Senate into Extraordinary Session. Attendance is required."

"Ah." Obi-Wan's mouth turned downward. "It's clear what this will be about."

"I am," Bail said slowly, "concerned it might be a trap."

"Unlikely this is." Yoda hobbled toward him. "Unknown, is the purpose of your sudden departure from the capital; dead, young Obi-Wan, Buffy and I are both presumed to be."

"And Palpatine won't be moving against the Senate as a whole," Obi-Wan added. "At least, not yet; he'll need the illusion of democracy to keep the individual star systems in line. He won't risk a general uprising."

Bail nodded. "In that case-" He took a deep breath. "-perhaps I can offer Your Graces a lift?"

The Senate Guard blinked, then straightened and smoothed the drape of his robe. He risked a glance at his partner, who flanked the opposite side of the door.

Had they really just gotten as lucky as he thought they had? Were this Senator and his aides really walking right out of the turbolift with a three of as-yet-uncaptured Jedi?

Wow. Promotions all around.

The guard tried not to stare at the three Jedi, and did his best to sound professional. "Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?"

An identichip was produced without hesitation: Bail Organa, senior Senator from Alderaan.

"Thank you. You may proceed." The guard handed back the identichip. He was rather pleased with how steady and businesslike he sounded. "We will take custody of the Jedi."

Buffy murmured gently that it would be better if she and her counterparts were to stay with the Senator, and really, he seemed like such a reasonable fellow, and it was such a good idea-after all, the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Galactic Senate was so secure there was really no way for a Jedi to cause any trouble for anyone and they could just as easily be apprehended on their way out, and the guard didn't want to seem like an unreasonable fellow himself, and so he found himself nodding and agreeing that yes, indeed, it would be better if the Jedi stayed with the Senator.

And everyone was so reasonable and agreeable that it seemed perfectly reasonable and agreeable to the guard that the Jedi and the Senator, instead of staying together as they'd said, made low-voiced Force-be-with-you farewells; it never occurred to the guard to object even when the Senator entered the Convocation Chamber and the three Jedi headed off for . . . well, apparently, somewhere else.

All eight members of Decoy Squad Five were deployed at a downlevel loading dock, where supplies that Jedi could not grow in their own Temple gardens had been delivered daily.

Not anymore.

This deep in Coruscant's downlevels, the sun never shone; the only illumination came from antiquated glow globes, their faded light yellow as ancient parchment, that only darkened the shadows around. In those shadows lived the dregs of the galaxy, squatters and scavengers, madmen and fugitives from the justice above. Parts of Coruscant's downlevels could be worse than Nar Shaddaa.

The men of Decoy Squad Five would have been alert on any post. They were bred to be. Here, though, they were in a combat zone, where their lives and their missions depended on their perceptions, and on how fast their blasters could come out from inside those Jedi-style robes.

So when a ragged, drooling hunchback lurched out of the gloom nearby, a bundle cradled in his arms, Decoy Squad Five took it for granted that he was a threat. Blasters appeared with miraculous speed. "Halt. Identify yourself."

"No, no, no, Yer Graces, oh, no, I'm bein' here to help, y'see, I'm on yerr side!" The hunchback slurped drool back into his slack lips as he lurched toward them. "Lookit I got here, I mean, lookit-'sa Jedi babby, ennit?"

The sergeant of the squad squinted at the bundle in the hunchback's arms. "A Jedi baby?"

"Oooh, sher. Sher, Yer Grace. Jedi babby, sher azzell iddiz! Come from outcher Temple, dinnit? Lookit!"

The hunchback was now close enough that the sergeant could see what he carried in his filthy bundle. It was a baby. Sort of. It was the ugliest baby the sergeant had ever seen, alien or not, wizened and shriveled like a worn-out purse of moldly leather, with great pop eyes and a toothless idiot's grin.

The sergeant frowned skeptically. "Anyone could grab some deformed kid and claim it's anything they want. How do you know it's a Jedi?"

The baby said, "My lightsaber, the first clue would be, hmm?"

A burning blade of green slanted across the sergeants face so close he could smell the ozone, and the hunchback wasn't a hunchback anymore: he now held a lightsaber the color of a summmer sky, and he said in a clipped, educated Coruscanti accent, "Please don't try to resist. No one has to get hurt."

Buffy stepped out of the shadows next to Obi-Wan and Yoda her lightsaber already ignited it's silver blade glowing.

The men of Decoy Squad Five disagreed.

Six seconds later, all eight of them were dead.

Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan. "To hide the bodies, no point there is."

Obi-Wan nodded agreement. "These are clones; an abandoned post is as much a giveaway as a pile of corpses. Let's get to that beacon."

Bail slipped into the rear of the Naboo delegation's Senate pod as Palpatine thundered from the podium, "These Jedi murderers left me scarred, left me deformed, but they could not scar my integrity! They could not deform my resolve! The remaining traitors will be hunted down, rooted out wherever they may hide, and brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy are the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will destroy the destroyers! Death to the enemies of democracy!"

The Senate roared.

Dawn and Padme didn't even glance at Bail as he slid into a seat beside them. On the opposite side, Representative Binks nodded at him but said nothing, blinking solemnly. Bail frowned; if even the irrepressible Jar Jar was worried, this looked to be even worse than he'd expected. And he had expected it to be very, very bad.

He touched Amidala's arm softly. "It's all a lie. You both know that, don't you?"

Padme stared frozenly toward the podium. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't know what I know. Not anymore. Where have you been?"

"I was . . . held up." As she once had told him, some things were better left unsaid.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon," Padme said. "Not just the assassination attempt. The Jedi were about to overthrow the Senate."

"It's a lie," he said again.

In the center of the Grand Convocation Chamber, Palpatine leaned upon the Chancellor's Podium as though he drew strength from the Great Seal on its front. "This has been the most trying of times, but we have passed the test. The war is over!"

The Senate roared.

"The Separatists have been utterly defeated, and the Republic will stand. United! United and free!"

The Senate roared.

"The Jedi Rebellion was our final test-it was the last gasp of the forces of darkness! Now we have left that darkness behind us forever, and a new day has begun! It is morning in the Republic!"

The Senate roared.

Padme stared without blinking. "Here it comes," she said numbly.

Bail shook his head. "Here what comes?"

"You'll see." Padme said.

"The End." Dawn said.

Bail looked to Dawn with confusion, but he soon found out what she meant.

"Never again will we be divided! Never again will sector turn against sector, planet turn against planet, sibling turn against sibling. We are one nation, indivisible!"

The Senate roared.

"To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act with a single hand, the Republic must change. We must evolve. We must^roiv. We have become an empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We are the first Galactic Empire!"

The Senate went wild.

"What are they doing?" Bail said. "Do they understand what they're cheering for?"

Dawn and Padme shook their heads.

"We are an Empire," Palpatine went on, "that will continue to be ruled by this august body! We are an Empire that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that have wounded us so deeply; we are an Empire that will be directed by a single sovereign, chosen for life!"

"And the Sith will rule the galaxy." Dawn said.

The Senate went wilder.

"We are an Empire ruled by the majority! An Empire ruled by a new Constitution! An Empire of laws, not of politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a safe and secure society! We are an Empire that will stand ten thousand years!"

The roar of the Senate took on a continuous boiling roll like the inside of a permanent thunderstorm.

"We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as Empire Day. For the sake of our children. For our children's children! For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and peace!"

The Senate went berserk.

"Say it with me! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace!"

The Senate took up the chant, louder and louder until it seemed the whole galaxy roared along.

Bail couldn't hear Padme over the din, but he could read her lips.

So this is how liberty dies, she was saying to herself. With cheering, and applause.

"We can't let this happen!" Bail lurched to his feet. "I have to get to my pod-we can still enter a motion-"

"No." Padme's hand seized his arm with astonishing strength, and for the first time since he'd arrived, she looked straight into his eyes. "No, Bail, you can't enter a motion. You can't. Fang Zar has already been arrested, and Tundra Dowmeia, and it won't be long until the entire Delegation of the Two Thousand are declared enemies of the state. You stayed off that list for good reason; don't add your name by what you do today."

"But I can't just stand by and watch-"

"You're right. You can't just watch. You have to vote for him." Dawn said. She knew this had to happen. To fulfill the prophecy the Sith must rule for the her child to bring the Jedi into the future.

"What?" Bail asked.

Padme looked to Dawn and somehow she knew Dawn was right. "Bail, it's the only way. It's the only hope you have of remaining in a position to do anyone any good. Vote for Palpatine. Vote for the Empire. Make Mon Mothma vote for him, too. Be good little Senators. Mind your manners and keep your heads down. And keep doing ... all those things we can't talk about. All those things I can't know. Promise me, Bail."

"Padme, Dawn, what you're both talking about-what we're not talking about-it could take twenty years! Are either of you under suspicion? What are you going to do?" Bail said.

Dawn shook her head, "I'm safe for the moment. Till Palpatine decides he no longer wants to honor agreements and decides to remove the last of the Jedi."

Bail looked to Dawn and smiles, "The last you are not. There are others."

Dawn looked at him and then smiled as she reached out through the Force Bond she shared with Buffy and found her sister, alive, and she smiled for the first time since Anakin had come to see her and Padme.

"Don't worry about me," Padme said distantly. "I don't know I'll live that long."

In the vast misty gloom of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, one of the clones on the cleanup squad caught a glimpse of someone moving beyond a stand of Hylaian marsh bamboo. "Halt!" he shouted. "You there! Don't move!"

The shadowy figure darted off into the gloom, and the clone turned to his squad brothers. "Come on! Whatever that was, we can't let it get away!"

Clones pelted off into the mist. Behind them, at the spill of bodies they'd been working on, fog and gloom gave birth to a trio of Jedi Masters. Buffy and Obi-Wan stepped over white-armored bodies to kneel beside blaster-burned corpses of children.

"Not even the younglings survived. It looks like they made a stand here." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy shook her head, "A sad day this is."

Yoda's face creased with ancient sadness. "Or trying to flee they were, with some turning back to slow the pursuit."

Obi-Wan turned to another body, an older one, a Jedi fully mature and beyond. Grief punched a gasp from his chest. "Master Yoda-it's the Troll . . ."

Yoda looked over and nodded bleakly. "Abandon his young students, Cin Drallig would not."

Obi-Wan sank to his knees beside the fallen Jedi. "He was my lightsaber instructor . . ."

Buffy nods, "And mine…"

"And his, was I," Yoda said. "Cripple us, grief will, if let it we do."

Buffy looks at Yoda and nods, "Of course. But grieve we should when this is over."

Yoda nods.

"I know. But . . . it's one thing to know a friend is dead, Master Yoda. It's another to find his body . . ." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes." Yoda moved closer. With his gimer stick, he pointed at a bloodless gash in Drallig's shoulder that had cloven deep into his chest. "Yes, it is. See this, do you? This wound, no blaster could make."

Obi-Wan whispered, "A lightsaber?"

"Business with the recall beacon, have we still." Yoda pointed with his stick at figures winding toward them among the trees and pools. "Returning, the clones are."

Obi-Wan rose. "I will learn who did this."

"Learn?"

Yoda shook his head sadly.

"Know already, you do," he said, and hobbled off into the gloom.

In the main holocomm center of the Jedi Temple, high atop the central spire, Obi-Wan used the Force to reach deep within the shell of the recall beacon's mechanism, subtly altering the pulse calibration to flip the signal from come home to run and hide. Done without any visible alteration, it would take the troopers quite a while to detect the recalibration, and longer still to reset it. This was all that could be done for any surviving Jedi: a warning, to give them a fighting chance.

Obi-Wan turned from the recall beacon to the internal security scans and was joined by Buffy. They had to find out exactly what they were warning them against.

"Do this not," Yoda said. "Leave we must, before discovered we are."

"I have to see it," Obi-Wan said grimly. "Like I said downstairs: knowing is one thing. Seeing is another."

"Seeing will only cause you pain." Yoda said.

"Something tells me this is important, Master Yoda." Buffy said.

"Then it is pain that I have earned. I won't hide from it." Obi-Wan keyed a code that brought up a holoscan of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "I am not afraid."

Yoda's eyes narrowed to green-gold slits. "You should be. You both should be."

Stone-faced, Obi-Wan and Buffy watched younglings run into the room, fleeing a storm of blasterfire; he watched Cin Drallig and a pair of teenage Padawans-was that Whie, the boy Yoda had brought to Vjun?-backing into the scene, blades whirling, cutting down the advancing clone troopers with deflected bolts.

He watched a lightsaber blade flick into the shot, cutting down first one Padawan, then the other. He watched the brisk stride of a caped figure who hacked through Drallig's shoulder, then stood aside as the old Troll fell dying to let the rest of the clones blast the children to shreds.

Then the caped man turned to meet a cloaked figure behind him, and he was-

He was-

Buffy and Obi-Wan, staring, wished that they had the strength to rip their eyes out of their heads.

But even blind, they would see this forever.

They would see their friend, Obi-Wan's student, their brother, turn and kneel in front of a black-cloaked Lord of the Sith.

His head rang with a silent scream.

"The traitors have been destroyed, Lord Sidious. And the archives are secured. Our ancient holocrons are again in the hands of the Sith."

"Good . . . good . . . Together, we shall master every secret of the Force." The Sith Lord purred like a contented rancor. "You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Lord Vader, your skills are unmatched by any Sith before you. Go forth, my boy. Go forth, and bring peace to our Empire."

Fumbling nervelessly, Obi-Wan somehow managed to shut down the holoscan. He leaned on the console, but his arms would not support him; they buckled and he twisted to the floor.

Buffy turns away from the console tears in her eyes. The man she had considered a brother for so long had turned. Would he try and take Dawn has his apprentice just as Sidious took Anakin for his. "I have to see Dawn."

Yoda was as sympathetic as the root of a wroshyr tree.

"Warned, you were."

Obi-Wan said, "I should have let them shoot me . . ."

"What?" Yoda asked.

"No. That was already too late-it was already too late at Geonosis. The Zabrak, on Naboo-I should have died there . . . before I ever brought him here-" Obi-Wan said.

"No Obi-Wan my fault this is. If I hadn't persuaded Qui-Gon in trying to free Anakin and Dawn they would still be on Tattooine." Buffy said.

"Stop this, you both will!" Yoda gave Obi-Wan a stick-jab in the ribs sharp enough to straighten him up. "Make a Jedi fall, one cannot; beyond even Lord Sidious, this is. Chose this, Skywalker did."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "And I'm afraid I might know why."

"Why? Why matters not. There is no why. There is only a Lord of the Sith, and his apprentice. Two Sith." Yoda leaned close. "And three Jedi."

Buffy shook her head, "Three Sith, Glory is still alive. And Four Jedi. Dawn still lives, I can feel her. She maybe pregnant, but she is still a Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded, but he still couldn't meet the gaze of the ancient Master. "I'll take Palpatine."

"Strong enough to face Lord Sidious, you will never be. Die you will, and painfully."

Buffy nods, "I will face him then."

Yoda shakes his head, "No. Without Dawn and your bond you are not strong enough either. To Dawn you must go, then with Obi-Wan."

"Don't make me kill Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "He's like my brother, Master."

"The boy you trained, gone he is-twisted by the dark side." Yoda said before looking at Buffy. "As is your adopted brother. Consumed by Darth Vader. Out of this misery, you must put him. To visit our new Emperor, my job will be."

Now Obi-Wan did face him. "Palpatine faced Mace and Agen and Kit and Saesee-four of the greatest swordsmen our Order has ever produced. By himself. Even all of us together wouldn't have a chance."

"True," Yoda said. "But all of us apart, a chance we might create . . ."

Buffy shakes her head as she knows it won't be enough. She knows the prophecy surrounding her and Dawn is coming true.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	54. Chapter 54: Chiaroscuro

**Chapter 54: Chiaroscuro**

C-3PO identified the craft docking on the veranda as a DC0052 Intergalactic Speeder; to be on the safe side, he left the security curtain engaged.

In these troubled times, safety outweighed courtesy, even for him.

A cloaked and hooded human male and female emerged from the DC0052 and approached the veil of energy. C-3PO moved to meet them. "Hello, may I help you?"

The humans lifted their hands to their hoods; instead of taking it down, they folded it back far enough that C-3PO could register the distinctive relationship of eyes, nose, mouth.

"Master Kenobi! Master Naberrie!" C-3PO had long ago been given detailed and quite specific instructions on the procedure for dealing with the unexpected arrival of furtive Jedi.

He instantly deactivated the security curtain and beckoned. "Come inside, quickly. You may be seen."

As C-3PO swiftly ushered him into the sitting room, Master Kenobi asked, "Has Anakin been here?"

"Yes," C-3PO said reluctantly. "He arrived shortly after he and the army saved the Republic from the Jedi Rebellion-"

He cut himself off when he noticed that Master Kenobi suddenly looked fully prepared to dismantle him bolt by bolt. Perhaps he should not have been so quick to let the Jedi in.

Wasn't they some sort of outlaw, now?

"I, ah, I should-" C-3PO stammered, backing away. "I'll just go get the Senator and Mistress Dawn, shall I? Mistress Padme's been lying down-after the Grand Convocation this morning, she didn't feel entirely well, and so-"

Padme and Dawn appeared at the top of the curving stairway, Padme belting a soft robe over her dressing gown, and C-3PO decided his most appropriate course of action would be to discreetly withdraw.

But not too far; if Master Kenobi or Master Naberrie was up to mischief, C-3PO had to be in a position to alert Captain Typho and the security staff on the spot.

Padme and Dawn certainly didn't seem inclined to treat Master Kenobi and Buffy as dangerous outlaws . . .

Quite the contrary, in fact: they seemed to have fallen into Obi-Wan and Buffy's arms, and their voices was thoroughly choked with emotion as they expressed a possibly inappropriate level of joy at finding the Jedi still alive.

Padme smiles, "Master Kenobi . . . Buffy…" She embraces Obi-Wan. "Oh, Obi-Wan, Buffy, thank goodness . . . you're alive.

Dawn smiles and embraces Buffy, "I was so worried, Buffy. They were saying you were dead."

Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's hair, "It's ok Dawnie, I'm here now. I told you I would come back, didn't I?"

Dawn smiles and nods.

Obi-Wan looks at the sisters and nods before returning his attention to Padme, "The Republic has fallen. Padme . . . Dawn … The Jedi Order is no more . . . "

Padme nods, "We know, it's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone."

Obi-Wan sighs, "I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope. " Padme said.

Buffy sighs, "No. Padme . . . It's over . . . The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

Padme looks to Buffy and shakes her head, "The Sith!?"

Dawn stares at Buffy, "The prophecy is coming true isn't it?"

Obi-Wan and Padme look to Buffy and Dawn, "What prophecy?" Obi-Wan asks.

Buffy sighs, "Two shall come and be trained by the Jedi. They will come and be oldest of the Padawans of the age in which they live. They shall be descendants of a Jedi. One shall be born, and the other created through magic to be her sister. They shall remake the Order during the dark times when the Sith rule the galaxy. One shall have a daughter and that daughter will lead the Jedi in to the future."

Obi-Wan blinks having heard the prophecy before but not the line about the Sith ruling the galaxy. "You deliberately didn't tell the Council about the line about the Sith ruling the galaxy?"

Buffy nods, "Yes. I had hoped we could prevent it. I should have known that we couldn't since the rest of the prophecy was coming true. Dawn's unborn child is the one spoken of in the last line of the prophecy."

Obi-Wan sighs and nods, "We're here looking for Anakin . . . When was the last time either of you saw him?

Padme looks to Dawn who nods, "Yesterday."

Buffy sighs, "And do you know where he is now?"

Padme looks down, "No."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "You do don't you?"

Dawn shakes her head.

"Padme, Dawn, you must help us," Master Kenobi said. "Anakin must be found. He must be stopped."

"How can you say that?" Padme pulled back from him and turned away, folding her arms over the curve of her belly. "He's just won the war!"

"The war was never the Republic against the Separatists. It was Palpatine against the Jedi. We lost. The rest of it was just play-acting." Buffy said.

"It was real enough for everyone who died!" Padme said.

"Yes." Now it was Master Kenobi's turn to lower his eyes. "Including the children at the Temple."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"They were murdered, Dawn. Buffy and I saw it." Obi-Wan said. "They were murdered by Anakin.''

"It's a lie-" Padme said. "He could never . . . he could never . . . not my Anakin . . ."

"It can't be true." Dawn said with tears in her eyes. "Buffy tell me it's not true."

Buffy let out a sigh and hugged her sister, "I'm sorry Dawnie I can't." She felt as Dawn was racked with sobs.

Master Kenobi's voice was soft and slow. "He must be found."

"You've decided to kill him." Padme said

Master Kenobi said gravely, "He has become a very great threat."

At this, the Senator's medical condition seemed to finally overcome her; her knees buckled, and Master Kenobi was forced to catch her and help her onto the sofa. Buffy moved Dawn also to the sofa and they sat down with Buffy between her sisters.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked Padme.

The Senator looked away. Her eyes were leaking again. The Jedi Master said, hushed, "I'm very sorry, Padme. If it could be different . . ."

"Go away, Obi-Wan. I won't help you. I can't." Padme turned her face away. "I won't help you kill him."

Master Kenobi said again, "I'm very sorry," and left.

Buffy looks to Padme and Dawn conflicted on what she should do, go with Obi-Wan and do her duty or stay with Padme and Dawn. Finally she decides to stay with Padme and Dawn.

C-3PO tentatively returned to the sitting room, intending to inquire after the Senator's health, but before he could access a sufficiently delicate phrase to open the discussion, the Senator said softly, "Threepio? Do you know what this is?"

She lifted toward him the pendant that hung from the cord of jerba leather she always wore around her neck.

"Why, yes, my lady," the protocol droid replied, bemused but happy, as always, to be of service. "It's a snippet of japor. Younglings on Tatooine carve tribal runes into them to make amulets; they are supposed by superstitious folk to bring good fortune and protect one from harm, and sometimes are thought to be love charms. I must say, my lady, I'm quite surprised you've forgotten, seeing as how you've worn that one ever since it was given to you so many years ago by Master An-"

"I hadn't forgotten what it was, Threepio," she said distantly.

Dawn sighs, "Threepio, contact Captain Typho. Have him ready Padme's skiff."

Buffy blinked, "You do know where Anakin is."

Dawn nods.

"My lady? Are you going somewhere?" Threepio said.

"We are," Padme said. "We're going to Mustafar. Buffy, I know that once we get there you may want to bring Anakin in to custody. Let me try and get through to him first."

Buffy nods, "For you and Dawn I will do that. But only cause I don't want you to lose your husband and my sister to lose her brother."

"Our brother," Dawn said. "Remember he is our brother. You asked me if you could adopt him into the Summers family as our brother."

Buffy smiles, "So I did. You are right, our brother."

From the shadows beneath the mirror-polished skiff's landing ramp, Obi-Wan Kenobi watched Captain Typho try to talk Padme, Dawn and Buffy out of it.

"My lady," the Naboo security chief protested, "at least let me come with you-"

"Thank you, Captain, but there's no need," Padme said distantly. "The war's over, and . . . this is a personal errand. Plus I have General Naberrie with me. And, Captain? It must remain personal, do you understand? You know nothing of our leaving, nor where we are bound, nor when we can be expected to return."

"As you wish, my lady," Typho said with a reluctant bow. "But I strongly disagree with this decision." He turned to Buffy. "Welcome back to the Naboo Royal Militia, General. Take care of her."

Buffy nods, "I will, Captain. And we'll be fine."

After Typho finally climbed into his speeder and took off, Padme, Dawn, Buffy and Threepio boarded the skiff. Padme wasted no time at all; the skiff's repulsorlifts engaged before the landing ramp had even retracted.

Obi-Wan had to jump for it.

He swung inside just as the hatch sealed itself and the gleaming starship leapt for the sky.

Buffy looked to Dawn who nodded as they felt Obi-Wan's presence on the ship. They decided not to tell Padme he was there, just in case.

As they landed on Mustafar, Padme came to Buffy, "We don't know how he will react to your presence Buffy. I'm sure he won't do anything bad to me or Dawn… He loves us.

Padme stumbled down the landing ramp into Anakin's arms. Dawn wasn't very far behind.

"Anakin, my Anakin ..." Padme shivered against his chest. "I've been so frightened . . ."

"Shh. Shh, it's all right." Anakin stroked Padme's hair until her trembling began to fade, then he cupped her chin and gently raised her face to look into his eyes. "You never need to worry about me. Didn't you understand? No one can hurt me. No one will ever hurt either of us."

"It wasn't that, my love, it was-oh, Anakin, he said such terrible things about you!" Padme said.

Anakin smiled down at Padme. "About me? Who would want to say bad things about me?" He chuckled. "Who would dare?"

"Obi-Wan." Padme smeared tears from her cheeks. "He said- he told us you turned to the dark side, that you murdered Jedi . . . even younglings ..."

Anakin said, "Obi-Wan's alive?" His voice had dropped an octave, and had gone colder than the chills that were spreading from the base of her spine.

"Y-yes-he, he said that they were, he and Buffy, looking for you ..." Dawn said.

"Did you tell them where I am?" Anakin asked.

"Just Buffy, Anakin! Buffy came with us cause she is worried for Dawn. Obi-Wan wants to kill you. We didn't tell him anything - we wouldn't!" Padme said.

On the ship Buffy stood next to the storage area Obi-Wan was hiding in, "Obi-Wan you can come out. I know you're here."

Obi-Wan stepped out of the storage area, "Buffy. He must be stopped."

Buffy sighed, "Your right and your wrong. He needs to be stopped, yes. But there is still good in him, I can feel it. Plus I won't let you kill him for either Padme or Dawn's sake. He after all is their family. So you have to promise me you won't kill him."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Buffy –"

Buffy shook her head, "Promise!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I promise. I don't know if I can keep it, but I will try."

Buffy nods, "That's all you can do is try. "

Outside the ship hidden in the shadows Glory watched the trio as they talked. She smiled when she heard Buffy had come with them.

Anakin looked at Dawn and nodded. He knew he would never intentionally hurt Dawn. And he knew that by killing Buffy he would be hurting Dawn. "Too bad." Anakin said.

"Anakin, what-" Padme and Dawn said.

"He's a traitor, Padme, Dawn. Obi-Wan's an enemy of the state. He has to die."

"Stop it," Padme said. "Stop talking like that . . . you're frightening me!"

"You're not the one who needs to be afraid." Anakin said

"It's like-it's like-" Tears brimmed again in Padme's eyes. "I don't even know who you are anymore ..."

"I'm the man who loves you," he said, but he said it through clenched teeth. "I'm the man who would do anything to protect you. Everything I have done, I have done for you."

"Anakin ..." Horror squeezed Padme's voice down to a whisper: small, and fragile, and very young. ". . . what have you done?"

And Padme prayed that he wouldn't actually answer.

"What I have done is bring peace to the Republic." Anakin said.

"The Republic is dead," Dawn whispered. "You killed it. You and Palpatine."

"It needed to die." Anakin said.

New tears started, but they didn't matter; Dawn and Padme would never have enough tears for this. "Anakin, can't we just . . .go? Please. Let's leave. Together. The four of us; you, me, Dawn and Buffy. Today. Now. Before you - before something happens –" Padme said.

"Nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. Let Palpatine call himself Emperor. Let him. He can do the dirty work, all the messy, brutal oppression it'll take to unite the galaxy forever- unite it against him. He'll make himself into the most hated man in history. And when the time is right, we'll throw him down-" Anakin said.

Dawn looked at Padme, shaking her head. "Anakin, stop-"

"Don't you see? We'll be heroes. The whole galaxy will love us, and we will rule. Together." Anakin said.

"Please stop-Anakin, please, stop, I can't stand it . . ." Padme said.

Anakin wasn't listening to Padme or Dawn. He wasn't looking at them. He was looking past Padme's shoulder. Feral joy burned from his eyes, and his face was no longer human as he looked at Buffy and Obi-Wan. "You…"

From behind Padme, calmly precise, with that clipped Coruscanti accent:

"Padme… Dawn. Move away from him."

"Obi-Wan?" Padme whirled, and he was on the landing ramp standing next to Buffy, still and sad. "No!"

Glory smiled and stepped out of the shadows, "About time you showed up Slayer." She reached out with Force and grabbed Dawn and closed her fist.

"Can't breathe. Buffy, help!" Dawn said, as she was chocked.

"You," growled Anakin. "You brought him here . . ."

Buffy looked at Obi-Wan, "Remember your promise." She turned and leapt at Glory causing her to let Dawn go.

Dawn slipped to the landing pad unconscious. Buffy reached out with her feelings and found Dawn was still alive.

Padme turned back, and now he was looking at her.

His eyes were full of flame.

"Anakin?"

"Padme, move away." There was an urgency in Obi-Wan's voice that sounded closer to fear than Padme had ever heard from him. "He's not who you think he is. He will harm you."

Anakin's lips peeled off his teeth. "I would thank you for this, if it were a gift of love."

Trembling, shaking her head, Padme began to back away. "No, Anakin-no . . ."

"Palpatine was right. Sometimes it is the closest who cannot see. I loved you too much, Padme." Anakin said as he made a fist, and she couldn't breathe. "I loved you too much to see you! To see what you are!"

A veil of red descended on the world. She clawed at her throat, but there was nothing there her hands could touch.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's answer was a predator's snarl, over the body of its prey. "You will not take her or Dawn from me!"

Padme wanted to scream, to beg, to howl, No, Anakin, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. . . I love you . . . , but her locked throat strangled the truth inside her head, and the world-veil of red smoked toward black.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan said

"Never!" Anakin said.

Buffy looked at Glory and smiled, "Are you ready for this? This time we end it."

Glory nodded, "I have been ready since our last battle on Geonosis. The Force gave me a vision that day. I saw we would meet for the final time, here. So I came here and waited for your arrival."

**_On Earth - Seven Days Ago…_**

Willow ran in to Giles office at the _New_ Watcher's Council. It had been a year since Faith had closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth and how she had activated all the Slayers. "Giles I think I can do it, now. I think I have figured a way to do it."

Giles looked up at Willow from the paperwork on his desk, "You can bring both Buffy and Dawn back?"

Willow nods, "I just need to get Angel to send me some of Buffy and Dawn's personal possessions. Once all that arrives I can open a portal using their stuff as an anchor for the portal. The portal then will shift between the dimensions till it locks on to them."

**_On Earth – Now..._**

Giles looks at the assembled group, "The less that go through the better. Willow will have to go to open the portal back. I suggest Faith goes with us. Xander I am leaving you in charge. I know you want to go with us, but I need someone here as we don't know how long it will take for us to get back. Could be hours, days or months. The dream Willow and I shared, in which Buffy and Dawn came to us in. Buffy told us time passed differently there. It had been a little over a half a year for us. For them it had been 3 years. So time where they are moves more quickly. That's why I want you here, Xander. That way if were gone for more than a few days…"

Xander nods, "I get it G-Man."

Giles glares, "Don't call me that. Willow it's time."

Willow nods as she sits in the middle of a circle of candles and begins chanting in latin. There is a flicker of blue that gets stronger in stages. Finally the portal opens. "Ok were good to go."

Giles nods and motions to Faith, "You should go first. We don't know what we will find on the otherside."

Faith nods and jumps in the portal, followed by Giles and then Willow before the portal closes.

Xander looks around the room, "Good Luck."

**_On Mustafar…_**

Faith, Giles and Willow stepped out of the portal. "Wow they really were in a hell dimension. There is a big lake of lava over there." Faith says pointing at the nearby lava flow.

Giles nods as they look around. They spot two women fighting with some kind of weapon. "Is that a laser sword?"

Willow nods, "And that is Buffy, looks like she is fighting Glory."

Faith takes off at a run gripping the sword in her hand she comes to a stop next to Buffy, "Hey B. Start the fight without me? And what are you wearing?" Faith shakes her head as she looks at Buffy's Jedi robes.

Buffy looks to Faith and smiles, "Hey Faith, and yeah - sorry. Want to join in?"

Glory frowns as she looks at the other Slayer, "There are two of you?"

Buffy laughs, "Yep. Time to get pummeled, Glory."

Faith smirks, "This is going to be fun."

Buffy and Faith attack as one. Much like Buffy and Dawn when they fight together. Faith and Buffy complement each other, anticipating the other's moves. They beat Glory back hard. The woman can't seem to gain ground. Buffy finally lands a blow shattering Glory's lightsaber.

Faith swings the sword, decapitating Glory before she even knows what hit her. Faith turns to Buffy as Giles and Willow run up.

Giles hugs Buffy and smiles, "I see you've kept up on your training."

Willow looks at Buffy and shakes her head, "What's with the Michael Jackson impersonation?"

Buffy looks down at her arm and slowly removes the glove showing her mechanical arm.

Giles jaw drops, "Dawn was right in the dream. You did lose your arm."

Buffy nods, "Yes. How did you guys get here?"

Willow smiles and raises her hand, "I cast a spell to open a portal, then using some of your and Dawn's stuff I was able to track down which dimension you were in."

Buffy smiles at Willow, "That some seriously powerful magic your dealing with."

Giles looks around, "Uhm Buffy, where's Dawn?"

Buffy looks at Giles and then she remembers, "Dawn should be back on the ship, I hope."

Buffy takes off on a run as Faith, Giles and Willow follow. They meet Obi-Wan along the way, "Tell me you didn't kill him?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "I could have, but I didn't."

At the landing deck, C-3PO stood on the skiff's landing ramp, waving frantically. "Master Kenobi! Master Naberrie! Please hurry!"

"Where's Padme and Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Already inside, but Mistress Padme is badly hurt." C-3P0 said.

Obi-Wan ran up the ramp followed by Buffy, Giles, Faith and Willow. He went straight to the skiff's cockpit and fired the engines. As the Chancellor's shuttle curved in toward the landing deck, the sleek mirror-finished skiff streaked for the stars.

Buffy sat between her two sisters.

"Care to tell us what is going on Buffy and why that robot called you Master Naberrie?" Giles asks.

Buffy looked up, "Because that is my name. Has been for nearly 15 years. I haven't gone by Buffy Summers in a long time. Naberrie is Padme's family name. Her family adopted me about a year after Dawn and I arrived here." She said pointing to Padme.

Giles nods and looks at Dawn, "And Dawn?"

Buffy smiles, "Shortly after we arrived here, we were enslaved. We were separated for a while. Dawn was sold to this flying monkey on Tatooine, where she was adopted by a family there, by the name of Skywalker. She goes by Dawn Skywalker now. Can we talk about this later? I just want to sit here with both of my sisters."

Giles nods as he, Faith and Willow go in to the cockpit.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	55. Chapter 55: A New Jedi Order

**Chapter 55: A New Jedi Order**

Revan appears next to Buffy, "It is almost time for you two to return home."

Buffy looks up at Revan, "I figured that."

Revan nods, "But there is something you must do first. Dawn's child must be left behind. She must grow up in this dimension so that she will be of an age to be trained when you and Dawn return."

Buffy looked at Dawn with sympathy and nods.

Revan sighs, "I also want to tell you how Earth came to be in another dimension. It was my doing. After I became one with the force I sent the entire solar system in to a pocket dimension. That dimension will cease to exist in four years' time, shortly after your return. At which time Earth's solar system will shift back in to this dimension. I did that so I could make sure the prophecy that I witnessed would come to pass. If I hadn't you would have been born thousands of years before you were destined to."

Buffy nods as she listens, "I understand."

Revan nods, "I also have a gift for you." He places his hand over her heart. Suddenly Buffy feels at peace. "The Slayer is no more. You will still have your Slayer abilities but the demon is gone, forever."

With that Revan disappears as Dawn wakes up, "Hey Buffy. What did I miss?"

Buffy smiles, "Well Glory is dead. Faith killed her."

Dawn blinks, "Faith?"

Buffy smiles, "Yeah she, Willow and Giles came to get us. That's the good news. The bad news is Anakin is still Darth Vader and Palpatine is still in power. We will have to go in to exile."

Dawn nods.

Buffy sighs, "You will have to leave your daughter here, Dawn."

Dawn blinks, "What?"

Buffy sighs, "Revan came to me before you woke up. He said she must stay here so that when we return from exile in four years Earth time she will be of age for you to train."

Dawn frowns, "Me, why not you?"

Buffy smiles, "Because I know who my Padawan will be. I just need to run a midichlorian count to confirm it."

Dawn shakes her head, "Who?"

Buffy smiles, "Willow."

A Naboo skiff reverted to realspace and flashed toward an alien medical installation in the asteroid belt of Polis Massa.

Yoda and Bail Organa, along with a few ground crew, are waiting as the ramp lowers and Obi-Wan emerges, carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms. Following not far behind is Giles carrying Dawn. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Artoo, and Threepio follow along behind them.

Bail nods as he looks at the two young women, "We'll take them to the medical center, quickly."

Buffy sat beside Dawn, holding her hand in both of hers.

Below the opaque tent that shrouded Dawn from chest down, a pair of surgical droids assisted with her labor. A general medical droid fussed and tinkered among the clutter of scanners and equipment.

One of the surgical droids circled out from behind the tent, cradling in its padded arms a tiny infant, already swabbed clean and breathing, but without even the hint of tears.

The droid announced softly, "It's a girl."

Dawn smiles and nods, "Aurora Hope Skywalker."

"It's a beautiful name, Dawnie." Buffy said as the droid handed her the baby. She looked at her niece. "You know despite the fact she has to stay here. I feel like she should be going with us."

Dawn nods, "I know. I will miss her."

Buffy hands Aurora to Dawn as outside the operating theater Obi-Wan walks up next to Giles, "How is she doing?" Obi-Wan asks.

Giles turns to Obi-Wan, "She is fine. Your Obi-Wan right?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes. I am."

"Buffy told me she and Dawn consider you a friend. How is Buffy's adopted sister, Padme?" Giles says.

Obi-Wan looks down not meeting Giles eyes, "She delivered twins before she died."

Giles nods and enters the operating theater and whispers to Buffy.

Buffy looks to Dawn, "I have to go see Padme."

Dawn nods, "Of course. Tell her congratulations for me."

"I will." Buffy says as she turns and leaves the operating theater. She walks up to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, It's a girl, she's naming her Aurora Hope."

Obi-Wan smiles sadly, "Padme had twins, Luke Anakin and Leia Buffy. She named her daughter after you."

Buffy smiled for a moment, "How's Padme?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "She died not long after giving birth. The medical droids can't explain it. I think she died of a broken heart."

Buffy nods as tears begin to fall, "Can I see her?"

Obi-Wan nods and shows Buffy to the operating theater. He turns and leaves her alone.

Buffy kisses Padme's forehead, "I'm sorry Padme, I failed you."

In the Force, Buffy felt Yoda's approach.

"Fail her, you did not." Yoda said.

Buffy turns to Yoda, "How didn't I? I promised to protect her."

Yoda nods, "Promise you kept to the best of your ability. This was to be her destiny. Grieve for you must. Miss her you will. Never think it was your fault."

Buffy nods as Willow and Obi-Wan comes in and Willow embraces Buffy trying to comfort her friend.

"She put this in my hand-" Obi-Wan said. "-and I don't even know what it is."

Buffy looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled sadly, "Japor snipet. Anakin gave it to her when first they met."

Obi-Wan nods and goes to hand it to Buffy, "Then maybe…"

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Precious to Padme, it was. I would like it to be buried with her."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Yes. Perhaps that would be best."

Around a conference table on Tantive IV, Bail Organa, Buffy Naberrie, Dawn Skywalker, Rupert Giles, Faith Lehane, Willow Rosenberg, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda met to decide the fate of the galaxy.

Buffy looks at the assembled group, "First order of business. I would like to recommend Dawn be promoted to Master. And a seat given on the Jedi Council."

"You think I'm ready?" Dawn asks.

Buffy nods.

Yoda looks to Obi-Wan who nods, "Agreed it is."

Dawn smiles, "I humbly accept, Masters."

"Next order of business is Padme." Buffy said.

"To Naboo, send her body ..." Yoda stretched his head high, as though tasting a current in the Force. "Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. Foundation of the new Jedi Order, they will be."

"We should split them up," Obi-Wan said. "Even if the Sith find one, the other may survive. I can take the boy, Master Yoda, and you take the girl. We can hide them away, keep them safe- train them as Anakin should have been trained-"

"No." The ancient Master lowered his head again, closing his eyes, resting his chin on his hands that were folded over the head of his stick. Obi-Wan looked uncertain. "But how are they to learn the self-discipline a Jedi needs? How are they to master skills of the Force?"

"Jedi training, the sole source of self-discipline is not. When right is the time for skills to be taught, to us the living Force will bring them. Until then, wait we will, and watch, and learn."

"I can . . ." Bail Organa stopped, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Masters; I know little about the Force, but I do know something of love. The Queen and I-well, we've always talked of adopting a girl. If you have no objection, I would like to take Leia to Alderaan, and raise her as our daughter. She would be loved with us."

Buffy, Dawn, Yoda and Obi-Wan exchanged a look. Yoda tilted his head. "No happier fate could any child ask for. With our blessing, and that of the Force, let Leia be your child."

Bail stood, a little jerkily, as though he simply could no longer keep his seat. His flush had turned from embarrassment to pure uncomplicated joy. "Thank you, Masters-I don't know what else to say. Thank you, that's all. What of the boy?"

"Cliegg Lars still lives on Tatooine, I think-and Anakin and Dawn's stepbrother . . . Owen, that's it, and his wife, Beru, still work the moisture farm outside Mos Eisley . . ." Obi-Wan said.

"As close to kinfolk as the boy can come," Yoda said approvingly. "But Tatooine, not like Alderaan it is-deep in the Outer Rim, a wild and dangerous planet."

"Anakin and Dawn survived it," Obi-Wan said. "Luke can, too. And I can-well, I could take him there, and watch over him. Protect him from the worst of the planet's dangers, until he can learn to protect himself."

"Like a father you wish to be, young Obi-Wan?"

"More an ... eccentric old uncle, I think. It is a part I can play very well. To keep watch over Anakin's son-" Obi-Wan sighed, finally allowing his face to register a suggestion of his old gentle smile. "I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life."

"And of your child, Dawn?" Yoda asked.

"Aurora will go with Luke to Tatooine as well." Dawn says.

Giles frowns, "What?"

Buffy smiles at Giles, "It is what has to be done."

"Buffy is correct, Giles. There is a prophecy. Aurora has to be ready to fulfill it and if she comes home with us." Dawn said. "She will be unable to. She must stay here. She must be ready to help Luke and Leia."

"Settled it is, then. To Tatooine, Luke and Aurora shall go." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan turns to Dawn and bows solemnly, "I will watch over her till your return."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Dawn said.

Bail moved toward the door. "If you'll excuse me, Masters, I have to call the Queen ..." He stopped in the doorway, looking back. "Master Yoda, do you think Padme's twins and Dawn's child will be able to defeat Palpatine?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Both blood and adopted lines. Only hope, we can. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail nodded. "And I must do the same-metaphorically, at least. You may hear . . . disturbing things . . . about what I do in the Senate. I must appear to support the new Empire, and my comrades with me. It was . . . Padme's wish, and she was a shrewder political mind than I'll ever be. Please trust that what we do is only a cover for our true task. We will never betray the legacy of the Jedi. I will never surrender the Republic to the Sith."

"Trust in this, we always will. Go now; for happy news, your Queen is waiting." Yoda said.

Bail Organa bowed, and vanished into the corridor.

Buffy nods, "Next order of business. The Order needs to be reorganized. The old must be forgotten. Attachments should be allowed, especially now when there is so few of us left."

Yoda nods in agreement, "Agreed I am. Think of this in my exile I will."

"Last order of business. Obi-Wan will you take a blood sample from Willow and run a midichlorian count." Buffy said.

Obi-Wan nods, "If you don't mind?"

Willow shakes her head, "No. But what does this count have to do with anything?"

Obi-Wan took the sample. "Midichlorian's are how we feel the Force. If I am not mistaken Buffy wants to take you as her Padawan learner."

Buffy laughs and nods, "That I do."

Obi-Wan nods as he runs the scan, "Her count is as high as yours Master Yoda."

Buffy nods, "As I expected. It explains why you're a powerful witch. I will train you so that you can become a powerful Jedi."

Giles, Willow and Faith bowed and turned and left.

When Buffy, Dawn and Obi-Wan moved to follow, Yoda's gimer stick barred their way. "A moment, Masters Kenobi, Naberrie and Skywalker. In your solitude on Tatooine and exile on Earth, training I have for the three of you."

Buffy blinks, "Training?"

Yoda nods, "An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

Obi-Wan looks to Buffy and Dawn who shrug, "Who?"

Yoda nods, "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. It was he who allowed me to commune with Revan."

"Qui-Gon? Revan? But, how could they accomplish this?" Obi-Wan said.

Buffy shrugged, "Don't know. But I have seen Revan. At first it was only in my and Dawn's dreams."

Yoda nods, "The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with them. I will teach you."

Obi-Wan nods, "I will be able to talk with him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you. As Revan will teach you Buffy and Dawn. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nods and leaves.

"I and Dawn will go with Obi-Wan to Tatooine to deliver the babies. Then Dawn and I will take Padme home. From there we will go in to exile." Buffy said.

Yoda nods, "You wish to attend the funeral for your sister."

Buffy nods, "I owe her so much, Master Yoda. It is the least I can do."

Yoda nods, "Then go you will. See you again I may not. Wish you luck in your journey I do. It has been my privilege to know the two of you."

Dawn smiles, "As it has been my privilege to know you, Master Yoda." She turns and leaves her sister alone with the Jedi Master.

"And it was my privilege to be your Padawan. I will follow your example, my master. I will train Willow as you trained me." Buffy said.

Yoda smiles, "Of that I have no doubt."

Buffy turns and leaves.

In the newly renamed Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center on Coruscant, a hypersophisticated prototype Ubrikkian DD-13 surgical droid moved away from the project that it and an enhanced FX-6 medical droid had spent many days rebuilding.

It beckoned to a dark-robed shadow that stood at the edge of the pool of high-intensity light. "My lord, the construction is finished. He lives."

"Good. Good."

The shadow flowed into the pool of light as though the overhead illuminators had malfunctioned.

Droids stepped back as it came to the rim of the surgical table.

On the table was strapped the very first patient of the EmPal SuRecon Center.

To some eyes, it might have been a pieced-together hybrid of droid and human, encased in a life-support shell of gleaming black, managed by a thoracic processor that winked pale color against the shadow's cloak. To some eyes, its jointed limbs might have looked ungainly, clumsy, even monstrous; the featureless curves of black that served it for eyes might have appeared inhuman, and the underthrust grillwork of its vocabulator might have suggested the jaws of a saurian predator built of polished blast armor, but to the shadow-

It was glorious.

A magnificent jewel box, created both to protect and to exhibit the greatest treasure of the Sith.

Terrifying.

Mesmerizing. Perfect.

The table slowly rotated to vertical, and the shadow leaned close.

"Lord Vader? Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker, forever:

The first dawn of light in your universe brings pain.

The light burns you. It will always burn you. Part of you will always lie upon black glass sand beside a lake of fire while flames chew upon your flesh.

You can hear yourself breathing. It comes hard, and harsh, and it scrapes nerves already raw, but you cannot stop it. You can never stop it. You cannot even slow it down.

You don't even have lungs anymore.

Mechanisms hardwired into your chest breathe for you. They will pump oxygen into your bloodstream forever.

"Lord Vader? Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

And you can't, not in the way you once did. Sensors in the shell that prisons your head trickle meaning directly into your brain.

You open your scorched-pale eyes; optical sensors integrate light and shadow into a hideous simulacrum of the world around you.

Or perhaps the simulacrum is perfect, and it is the world that is hideous.

Padme? Dawn? Are you both here? Are you both all right? You try to say, but another voice speaks for you, out from the vocabulator that serves you for burned-away lips and tongue and throat.

"Padme? Dawn? Are you both here? Are you both all right?"

"I'm very sorry, Lord Vader. I'm afraid they died. It seems in your anger, you killed them."

This burns hotter than the lava had.

"No . . . no, it is not possible!"

You loved them. You will always love them. You could never will their death.

Never.

But you remember . . .

You remember all of it.

You remember the dragon that you brought Vader forth from your heart to slay. You remember the cold venom in Vader's blood. You remember the furnace of Vader's fury, and the black hatred of seizing Padme's throat to silence her lying mouth and you remember not turning on Glorificus when she did the same to Dawn-

And there is one blazing moment in which you finally understand that there was no dragon. That there was no Vader. That there was only you. Only Anakin Skywalker.

That it was all you. Is you.

Only you.

You did it.

You killed them.

You killed them because, finally, when you could have saved Padme, when you could have gone away with her, and Dawn, and Buffy, when you could have been thinking about Padme or Dawn, you were thinking about yourself. . .

It is in this blazing moment that you finally understand the trap of the dark side, the final cruelty of the Sith-

Because now your self is all you will ever have.

And you rage and scream and reach through the Force to crush the shadow who has destroyed you, but you are so far less now than what you were, you are more than half machine, you are like a painter gone blind, a composer gone deaf, you can remember where the power was but the power you can touch is only a memory, and so with all your world-destroying fury it is only droids around you that implode, and equipment, and the table on which you were strapped shatters, and in the end, you cannot touch the shadow.

In the end, you do not even want to.

In the end, the shadow is all you have left. Because the shadow understands you, the shadow forgives you, the shadow gathers you unto itself-

And within your furnace heart, you burn in your own flame. This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker. Forever . . .

The long night has begun.

On Yavin IV two ships land inside one of the massive temples. There Buffy Naberrie sets up a cloaking device and hooks it up to generators. "Ceeseven power down. It will be a long time before you see me. But I will return." The droid beeps at Buffy and then powers down as she cloaks the Prometheus.

She then boards the Naboo ship and with Obi-Wan, Dawn, Giles, Faith and Willow. They head for Tatooine. They land at the coordinates for the Lars homestead.

Buffy, Dawn and Obi-Wan walk out of the Naboo starship and up to Owen and Beru Lars.

Owen smiles, "Hello, sister. It has been awhile."

Dawn smiles and hands Aurora to Beru, "Her name is Aurora, Aurora Hope Skywalker. Buffy and I have to leave for a while, where were going she can't come. I will return for her but it will be a long time from now. I want you to take care of her for me."

"We will." Owen says.

Obi-Wan hands Luke to Owen, "This is Anakin's son, Luke. Luke Anakin Skywalker. Anakin and Padme are both gone. It was Padme's wish that you two would watch over Luke."

Owen nods as he looks down at Luke, "We will watch over them both."

Obi-Wan nods, "Do you have a speeder you don't mind losing?"

"Father's speeder is in the garage. Since he passed away he won't be needing it. You can have it." Owen says.

"Then this is goodbye. Buffy, Dawn the two of you have come to be my friends. The next time we see each other I will be 20 years older. Good luck in your exile." Obi-Wan says.

Buffy nods and hugs Obi-Wan, "May the Force be With You, always."

Dawn hugs Obi-Wan before she and Buffy board the starship and launch heading for Naboo.

Huge solemn crowds line Palace Plaza in Theed, the capital of Naboo, as six beautiful white gualaars draw a flower-draped open casket bearing the remains of a beloved Senator through the Triumphal Arch, her fingers finally and forever clasping a snippet of japor, one that had been carved long ago by the hand of a nine-year-old boy from an obscure desert planet in the far Outer Rim . . .

Buffy stood with Dawn beside the Naberrie family, her adopted family, and smiled sadly. After the funeral she smiled at her adopted parents and adopted sister, "Mom… Dad… Sola, Dawn and I have to go. I wish I didn't. I'm afraid I won't see any of you again. Know that I love you and will think of you often."

Ruwee and Jobal each hug their adopted daughter and wish her luck in wherever she goes. Then Sola steps and hugs Buffy. "I will not say goodbye. Maybe someday, somehow we will see each other again. Until then good luck." She then turns to Dawn. "You take good care of our sister."

Dawn smiled and hugged Sola, "I will." She looks to Ruwee and Jobal and decides to honor what they did for Buffy after they had first arrived. "Goodbye… Mom, Dad."

Ruwee and Jobal smile at Dawn and then hug her and then say their goodbyes to her as well.

Buffy and Dawn turn and walk a short distance to where Giles, Willow and Faith stood.

Giles put a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Ready to go?"

Buffy looks down, "Not really. But it is time, anyways."

Willow nods as she chants, opening the portal to Earth and home.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	56. Chapter 56: Exile

**Chapter 56: Exile**

**Year 1**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn and Faith step out of the portal in to the New Watcher's Council.

Buffy talked to them about what had happened on Earth in her absence.

"Well let's see. Faith had a run in with a group of bad guys, mortal. Willow went dark after Tara was killed." Giles said.

Buffy looked across the conference table at Willow, "Oh I'm sorry Wills."

Willow smiled, "Its ok, Buffy. It's been two years now. I miss her, but it's not as bad as it was."

Giles nods, "Xander actually talked Willow down. She returned with me to England to learn from the Coven. After her return to Sunnydale. The First Evil started some trouble, killed a lot of potentials, and blew up the old Watcher's Council. Then Faith found this Scythe. Willow used it to activate all Potentials as Slayers. With this mystical amulet Angel gave Faith who gave it to Spike. They managed to close the Hellmouth. Now Sunnydale is nothing more than a big sinkhole."

Buffy blinked, "Dang you guys did a lot in my absence. Ok since were telling stories. Me and Dawn found ourselves in that other dimension. We found out that Earth is actually not supposed to be in this dimension. It was shifted here by mine and Dawn's ancestor. How is not important, the shift is temporary and shortly after Dawn and I return. Earth will be shifted back. Anyways me and Dawn were trained to be Jedi, along with Dawn's adopted brother Anakin. To make a long story short, Anakin fell to the dark side and became a big bad. And that's where you guys came in."

Giles nods, "What is the Jedi. Some kind of magic user?"

Buffy laughed, "Sort of."

A week later

Buffy stepped off a plane in Los Angeles. She spotted Angel waiting and smiled.

Angel walked over to her and nodded, "Hello beloved."

Buffy smiled as she could feel his heartbeat, "How?"

Angel nods, "There was this prophecy about a vampire with a soul becoming human. I fulfilled that little prophecy and am now, human. I of course still have my vampire abilities, but I'm alive now."

Buffy smiles, "That's great Angel."

They walk out of the airport to a waiting car.

That night Angel takes Buffy to a restaurant, "Buffy I never gave up on you coming back. Now that I am human there is something I want to do. If you will have me that is." He gets out of his chair and down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Buffy smiles and nods, "Yes!"

**Year 2**

Buffy watches as Willow moved through a kata. Buffy is obviously 8 months pregnant. "Feel the Force flow through you. It surrounds us, binds us."

Willow stopped and looked at Buffy, "So it's more than just the magic, then?"

Buffy nods, "Yes much more. Watch." Buffy turned and stretched out her hand and lifted a nearby filing cabinet. "I'm using the Force to lift that cabinet. It responds to my will. Unlike simple levitation, with the Force size matters not. I could lift a car using the Force."

Willow nods, "Master... Ack why do I have to call you that again?"

Buffy laughs, "Because you are my Padawan Learner. Just be glad I didn't have you cut your hair in the traditional Padawan style, short hair with one long braid. Who am I kidding; you've been my friend for years. It's kind of weird to me also to hear you call me Master. I will make you a deal. When were not with Dawn, you can go back to Buffy, ok. But when Dawn walks in its back to the Master business."

Willow smiles, "Thanks Buffy. Anyways when will I be ready for the next step?"

Buffy laughed, "Dawn said the same thing when she was a Padawan. She always bugged Master Windu to be allowed to undergo her trials. You're not that far in your training, yet. But we don't have the time to train you the way you should be trained. Jedi training takes years to complete. We only have a little over 2 years to complete the majority of yours in. I think we can move on to lightsaber forms though."

"That's that laser sword thing isn't it?" Willow asked.

Buffy nods, "It is." Buffy picks up a practice sword and throws it to Willow. "Engarde."

They begin working on the lightsaber forms. Buffy smiles, "Not bad Willow. You're a quick study."

Willow smiles, "Well it helps that I always excelled in school."

Buffy nods as she lunges with the practice sword, Willow blocks it. "Too bad we don't have lightsaber components, I would have you build one now."

A month later….

Angel and Dawn stand on either side of Buffy as the doctor delivers her baby. "It's a girl."

Buffy smiles and looks up at Angel, "Padme Dawn Summers."

Angel nods in agreement, "I think that is a good name, beloved."

Dawn smiles at her niece, "Thank you, Buffy. I'm honored you would name your child after me. I'm sure Padme would be as well."

Buffy smiles and nods as she holds her baby, "I know she would."

**On Tatooine**

9 year old Aurora Skywalker stood at the rim of the Lars homestead looking at the twin suns.

Beru stepped up beside her, "Looking to see if your mom is coming, again?"

Aurora nods, "Yes. I know you and Uncle Owen say she's gone and she's not coming back. Still I would like to see her just once."

Beru nods, "I understand. Even though you never met her, you still miss her."

Aurora smiles, "Yes, Aunt Beru."

Beru laughs, "Why don't you go help your cousin and uncle, while I go start dinner."

Aurora nods and runs to where Owen and Luke are.

**Year 3 – On Earth**

Dawn watches Buffy and Willow sparring, "Willow has come far, Buffy. I wonder if it was because of the Wiccan magic giving her a foundation for her training."

Buffy nods, "It is possible. What do you think my young Padawan?"

Willow looks to Dawn, "I think Master Skywalker, may be correct. This is more than just magic as you said, Master. But I believe the magic gave me opportunity to learn it."

Buffy nods, "I believe you're correct there. That's enough for today. Why don't you go meditate for a bit? I will check on you after a while."

Willow nods, "Yes, Master." Willow leaves the room.

Buffy turns to Dawn, "How are you holding up?"

Dawn sighs, "It's been 3 years for us, Aurora would be about 15 now. I've missed so much of her growing up. I just wish I could have stayed, or brought her with me."

Buffy nods, "So do I. But she has a destiny, much as we do. Revan was right in saying she had to stay. There are only four masters left, one Padawan, and four potential Padawans. If Aurora had come with us she would not be able to fulfill her destiny. She must help Luke and Leia bring the Order in to the future. She can't do that if she is still an infant. This way she can be trained when you return. She will be your Padawan, Dawn."

Dawn nods, "Do you think I'm ready to take on a Padawan?"

Buffy smiles, "More than ready."

**Year 4**

Buffy looks at Willow, "It's time Willow. It's time to return."

Willow nods, "I will need a few things. How are we going to activate the portal? Last time it took something personal as an anchor. But you are both here so we can't open the portal the same way."

Dawn smiles, "Aurora is mine and Jacen's daughter. I will be the anchor, Willow. She is of my blood, so my blood should be able to find her."

Willow nods, "Sounds good."

That evening Willow performed her spell. When it was time Dawn cut her finger and let a drop of blood drop on to the center of the pentagram. Willow could feel the pull of blood calling to blood, "This is much stronger than before. The portal should lock on quicker than it did with Buffy and Dawn's personal items."

Suddenly a portal flashed in to existence. Buffy turned to everyone, "Willow, myself and Dawn will cross over. I don't know how long we will be gone. It could be minutes, or it could be a year or two. Angel watch after Padme. More than likely after we cross over, not sure how long though, the portal will likely cease to function as Earth shifts back in to the galaxy. Revan gave me the coordinates to where Earth is so I should be able to find you when were done with what we have to do."

Giles nods, "Good luck." He hugs the three women before they step through the portal and are gone.

Angel kisses Buffy, "Come back soon, beloved."

Buffy nods, "I intend to."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	57. Chapter 57: Droids

**Chapter 57: Droids**

Jawas lead several droids out of the Sandcrawler and line them up waiting to the owners of the nearby homestead to come to barter, two of which are Artoo-Detoo and C-3PO.

The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker.

Aurora comes running up beside Luke and Owen, "Uncle. Aunt Beru wanted me to remind you if you get a translator to make sure that it speaks Bocce."

"Yes, Aurora. I remember." Owen said looking at his niece. She looks so much like Dawn he thought. He turned and looked at the droids, apparently having already come to a decision, having settled on a small semi-agricultural robot. At an order it had stepped out of the line and was wobbling along behind Owen and the temporarily subdued jawa.

Proceeding to the end of the line, the farmer's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the sand-scoured but still flashy bronze finish of the tall, humanoid droid.

"I presume you function," Owen grumbled at the robot. "Do you know customs and protocol?"

"Do I know protocol?" Threepio echoed as the farmer looked him up and down. "Do I know protocol! Why, it's my primary function. I am also well-"

"Don't need a protocol droid," Owen snapped dryly.

"I don't blame you, sir," Threepio rapidly agreed. "I couldn't be more in agreement. What could be more of a wasteful luxury in a climate like this? For someone of your interests, sir, a protocol droid would be a useless waste of money. No, sir-versatility is my middle name. See Vee Threepio-Vee for versatility-at your service. I've been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that require only..."

Aurora could tell her uncle was getting agitated the droid, "Do you understand the binary language of moisture vaporators."

Owen frowns, "Aurora!"

Aurora looks down, "Sorry Uncle."

Owen nods as he turns back to Threepio, "Well?"

"Vaporators! We are both in luck," Threepio countered. "My first post-primary assignment was in programming binary load lifters. Very similar in construction and memory-function to your vaporators. You could almost say..."

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course, sir," Threepio replied, confident for a change with a wholly honest answer. "It's like a second language to me. I'm as fluent in Bocce as-"

Owen appeared determined never to allow him to conclude a sentence. "Shut up." Owen Lars looked down at the jawa. "I'll take this one, too."

"Shutting up, sir," responded Threepio quickly, hard put to conceal his glee at being selected.

"Take them down to the garage, Luke, Aurora," his uncle instructed him. "I want you both to have the both of them cleaned up by suppertime."

Luke looked askance at his uncle. "But I was going into Tosche station to pick up some new power converters and..."

"Don't lie to me, Luke," his uncle warned him sternly. "I don't mind you or Aurora wasting time with your idle friends, but only after you've finished your chores. Now hop to it-and before supper, mind."

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go." Luke said.

Aurora sighs, "I wish mom would come for me someday." She blanches, "Sorry Luke, I forget sometimes that both of your parents are gone."

Luke ruffles Aurora's hair, "Its ok, Aurora. Hey at least we got each other."

Aurora smiles.

They started for the garage as Owen entered into price negotiations with the jawa.

Other jawas were leading the three remaining machines back into the sandcrawler when something let out an almost pathetic beep. Aurora and Luke turned to see an Artoo unit breaking formation and starting toward him. It was immediately restrained by a jawa wielding a control device that activated the disk sealed on the machine's front plate.

Aurora and Luke studied the rebellious droid curiously. Threepio started to say something, considered the circumstances and thought better of it. Instead, he remained silent, staring straight ahead.

A minute later, something pinged sharply nearby. Glancing down, Luke and Aurora saw that a head plate had popped off the top of the agricultural droid. A grinding noise was coming from within. A second later the machine was throwing internal components all over the sandy ground.

Leaning close, Luke peered inside the expectorating mechanical. He called out, "Uncle Owen! The servomotor-central on this cultivator unit is shot. Look..." He reached in, tried to adjust the device, and pulled away hurriedly when it began a wild sparking. The odor of crisped insulation and corroded circuitry filled the clear desert air with a pungency redolent of mechanized death.

Owen Lars glared down at the nervous jawa. "What kind of junk are you trying to push on us?"

The jawa responded loudly, indignantly, while simultaneously taking a couple of precautionary steps away from the big human.

Meanwhile, Artoo Detoo had scuttled out of the group of machines being led back toward the mobile fortress. Doing so turned out to be simple enough, since all the jawas had their attention focused on the argument between their leader and Aurora and Luke's uncle.

Lacking sufficient armature for wild gesticulation, the Artoo unit suddenly let out a high whistle, then broke it off when it was apparent he had gained Threepio's attention.

Tapping Luke gently on the shoulder, the tall droid whispered conspiratorially into his ear. "If I might say so, young sir, miss, that Artoo unit is a real bargain. In top condition. I don't believe these creatures have any idea what good shape he's really in. Don't let all the sand and dust deceive you."

Luke was in the habit of making instant decisions-for good or bad-anyway. "Uncle Owen!" he called.

Breaking off the argument without taking his attention from the jawa, his uncle glanced quickly at him. Luke gestured toward Artoo Detoo. "We don't want any trouble. What about swapping this-" he indicated the burned-out agricultural droid- "for that one?"

The older man studied the Artoo unit professionally, then considered the jawas. Though inherently cowards, the tiny desert scavengers could be pushed too far. The sandcrawler could flatten the homestead-at the risk of inciting the human community to lethal vengeance.

Faced with a no-win situation for either side if he pressed too hard, Owen resumed the argument for show's sake before gruffly assenting. The head jawa consented reluctantly to the trade, and both sides breathed a mental sigh of relief that hostilities had been avoided. While the jawa bowed and whined with impatient greed, Owen paid him off.

Meanwhile, Luke and Aurora had led the two robots toward an opening in the dry ground. A few seconds later they were striding down a ramp kept clear of drifting sand by electrostatic repellers.

"Don't you ever forget this," Threepio muttered to Artoo leaning over the smaller machine. "Why I stick my neck out for you, when all you ever bring me is trouble, is beyond my capacity to comprehend."

Artoo beeps at Threepio.

"He wants to know your names, sir, miss." Threepio said.

Luke nods, "I'm Luke, and this is my cousin Aurora."

Artoo whistles and beeps.

"He wants to know your family name." Threepio said.

Aurora sighed, "Skywalker."

Artoo rolled on silently after that as he replayed video files from 20 years earlier. Artoo was sure he knew who Aurora and Luke were.

The passage widened into the garage proper, which was cluttered with tools and sections of farming machinery. Near the center of the garage was a large tub, and the aroma drifting from it made Threepio's principal olfactory sensors twitch.

Aurora grinned, noting the robot's reaction. "Yes, it's a lubrication bath. And from the looks of it, you could use about a week's submergence. But we can't afford that so you'll have to settle for an afternoon."

Luke had his attention on Artoo Detoo, walking up to him and flipping open a panel that shielded numerous gauges. "I don't know how you've kept running. Not surprising, knowing the jawas' reluctance to part with any erg-fraction they don't have to. It's recharge time for you." He gestured toward a large power unit.

Artoo Detoo followed Luke's gesture, then beeped once and waddled over to the boxy construction. Finding the proper cord, he automatically flipped open a panel and plugged the triple prongs into his face.

Threepio had walked over to the large cistern, which was filled almost full with aromatic cleansing oil. With a remarkably humanlike sigh he lowered himself slowly into the tank.

"You two behave yourselves," Luke cautioned them as he and Aurora moved to a small two-man skyhopper. "We've got work of our own to do."

Unfortunately, Luke's energies were still focused on his farewell encounter with Biggs.

"Thinking about Biggs?" Aurora asked from where she lay underneath the skyhopper.

Luke sighed, "It just isn't fair! Biggs is right. I'll never get out of here. He's planning rebellion against the Empire, and I'm trapped on a blight of a farm."

Aurora came out from underneath the skyhopper and stood up beside Luke and hugged him from behind, "You and Me, both. I really want out. I want to go find mom. As much as I love Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Wherever mom is has to be better than here."

Luke turns and nods, "I promise we'll both go look for her."

"I beg your pardon, sir."

Aurora and Luke spun, startled, but it was only the tall droid, Threepio.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" the robot asked solicitously.

"I doubt it," Luke replied, "unless you can alter time and speed up the harvest. Or else teleport me and Aurora off this sandpile under Uncle Owen's nose."

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a third-degree droid and not very knowledgeable about such things as transatomic physics." Threepio replied. "As a matter of fact, young sir, miss. I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

Luke chuckled sardonically and assumed a mocking pose. "If there's a bright center to this universe, you're on the world farthest from it."

"Yes, Luke sir."

Luke shook his head irritably. "Never mind the "sir"-it's just Luke." He pointed at Aurora. "And she's Aurora. And this world is called Tatooine."

Threepio nodded slightly. "Thank you, Luke s-Luke. I am See Threepio, human-droid relations specialist." He jerked a casual metal thumb back toward the recharge unit. "That is my companion, Artoo Detoo."

"Pleased to meet you, Threepio," Luke said easily. "You too, Artoo."

"The same here," Aurora said.

Walking across the garage, Luke checked a gauge on the smaller machine's front panel, then gave a grunt of satisfaction. As he began unplugging the charge cord he saw something which made him frown and lean close.

"Something wrong, Luke?" Aurora inquired.

Luke went to a nearby tool wall and selected a couple small many-armed devices.

"I don't know yet, Aurora. Though I could use your help."

Aurora nodded as she joined Luke at the recharger, Luke handed her one of the devices. They bent over Artoo and began scraping at several bumps in the small droid's top with a chromed pick. Occasionally they jerked back sharply as bits of corrosion were flicked into the air by the tiny tools.

Threepio watched, interested, as Luke and Aurora worked. "There's a lot of strange carbon scoring here of a type I'm not familiar with. Looks like you've both seen a lot of action out of the ordinary." Luke said.

"Indeed, sir," Threepio admitted, forgetting to drop the honorific. "Sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good shape as we are. What with the rebellion and all."

Despite his caution, it seemed to Threepio that he must have given something away, for an almost jawa-like blaze appeared in Luke's eyes. "You know about the rebellion against the Empire?" he demanded.

Aurora looked over at her cousin and knew the look in his eyes. One she similarly shared on nights when she sat watching the heavens for any sign of her mother, "Luke!"

"In a way." Threepio confessed reluctantly. "The rebellion was responsible for our coming into your service. We are refugees, you see.

"Refugees! Then I did see a space battle!" Luke rambled on rapidly, excited. "Tell me where you've been-in how many encounters. How is the rebellion going? Does the Empire take it seriously? Have you seen many ships destroyed?"

"A bit slower, please, sir," Threepio pleaded. "You misinterpret our status. We were innocent bystanders. Our involvement with the rebellion was of the most marginal nature. As to battles, we were in several, I think. It is difficult to tell when one is not directly in contact with the actual battle machinery. Beyond that, there is not much to say. Remember, sir, I am little more than a cosmeticized interpreter and not very good at telling stories or relating histories, and even less proficient at embellishing them. I am a very literal machine."

Aurora saw the disappointment in Luke's face as they returned to cleaning Artoo Detoo. She knew she would have to talk to Luke later to get his mind of what he heard.

Additional scraping turned up something puzzling enough to demand Luke and Aurora's full attention. A small metal fragment was tightly lodged between two bar conduits that would normally form a linkage. Setting down the delicate pick, Luke switched to a larger instrument.

"Well, my little friend," Luke murmured, "you've got something jammed in here real good."

"What is it?" Aurora asked as Luke shrugged.

Luke pushed and pried he directed half his attention to Threepio. "Were you on a star freighter or was it-" Metal gave way with a powerful crack, and the recoil sent Luke tumbling head over heels.

Aurora turned to her cousin and went to help him up. "Are you okay?"

But something had caught Luke's attention as the front of the Artoo unit had begun to glow, exuding a three-dimensional image less than one-third of a meter square but precisely defined. The portrait formed within the box was so exquisite that in a couple of minutes Luke discovered he was out of breath-because he had forgotten to breathe.

Aurora turned to see what Luke saw and her eyes widened. "A recording."

Despite a superficial sharpness, the image flickered and jiggled unsteadily, as if the recording had been made and installed with haste. The lips on the figure moved, and the girl spoke-or rather, seemed to speak. Luke and Aurora knew the aural accompaniment was generated somewhere within Artoo Detoo's squat torso.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the voice implored huskily, "help me! You're my only remaining hope." A burst of static dissolved the face momentarily. Then it coalesced again, and once more the voice repeated, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, help me! You're my only remaining hope."

Luke looked to Aurora, "What is this?"

Aurora shrugs, "Looks like a recording of some kind."

Threepio appeared as mystified as Luke. "What is that?" he inquired sharply, gesturing at the speaking portrait and then at Luke. "You were asked a question. What and who is that, and how are you originating it-and why?"

The Artoo unit generated a beep of surprise, for all the world as if just noticing the hologram. This was followed by a whistling stream of information.

Threepio digested the data, tried to frown, couldn't, and strove to convey his own confusion via the tone of his voice. "He insists it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction-old data. A tape that should have been erased but was missed. He insists we pay it no mind."

Aurora know that was like telling Luke to ignore a cache of Durindfires he might stumble over in the desert. "Who is she?" he demanded, staring enraptured at the hologram. "She's beautiful."

"I really don't know who she is," Threepio confessed honestly. "I think she might have been a passenger on our last voyage. From what I recall, she was a personage of some importance. This might have something to do with the fact that our Captain was attached to-"

"Is there any more to this recording? It sounds like it's incomplete." Luke said, getting to his feet, he reached out for the Artoo unit.

The robot moved backward and produced whistles of such frantic concern that Luke hesitated and held off reaching for the internal controls.

Threepio was shocked. "Behave yourself, Artoo," he finally chastised his companion. "You're going to get us into trouble. It's all right-he's our master now as she's our new mistress now." Threepio indicated Luke and Aurora. "You can trust them. I feel that they have our best interests in mind."

Artoo Detoo appeared to hesitate, uncertain. Then he whistled and beeped a long complexity at his friend.

"Well?" Aurora prompted.

Threepio paused before replying. "He says that he is the property of one Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of this world. Of this very region, in fact. The sentence fragment we are hearing is part of a private message intended for this person."

Threepio shook his head slowly. "Quite frankly, sir, miss. I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. I never heard Artoo mention a prior master. I've certainly never heard of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. But with all we've been through," he concluded apologetically, "I'm afraid his logic circuits have gotten a bit scrambled. He's become decidedly eccentric at times."

Aurora rummages around in her head, trying to remember where she heard that name, "Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?"

Luke shrugs.

"Begging your pardon," Threepio gulped, astonished beyond measure, "but you actually know of such a person?"

"Not exactly," Luke said. "We don't know anyone named Obi-Wan – but old Ben lives somewhere out on the fringe of the Western Dune Sea. He's kind of a local character-a hermit. Uncle Owen and a few of the other farmers say he's a sorcerer."

"He comes around once in a while to trade things. Luke and I hardly ever talk to him, though. Our uncle usually runs him off." Aurora said. "But we never heard that old Ben owned a droid of any kind. At least, none that we ever heard tell of."

Luke's gaze was drawn irresistibly back to the hologram. "I wonder who she is. She must be important-especially if what you told us just now is true, Threepio. She sounds and looks as if she's in some kind of trouble. Maybe the message is important. We ought to hear the rest of it."

Luke reached again for the Artoo's internal controls, and the robot scurried backward again, squeaking a blue streak.

"He says there's a restraining separator bolt that's circuiting out his self-motivation components." Threepio translated. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt he might be able to repeat the entire message," Threepio finished uncertainly.

Luke continued to stare at the recording.

Aurora slaps Luke upside the head, "Hey farmboy you awake in there? Or you still drooling over that recording?"

Luke looks at Aurora and then at the droids and nods, "H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay. I wonder what someone would be sending a message to old Ben for."

Selecting the proper tool, Luke reached down into the exposed circuitry and popped the restraining bolt free. The first noticeable result of this action was that the portrait disappeared.

Luke stood back. "There, now." There was an uncomfortable pause during which the hologram showed no sign of returning. "Where did she go?" Luke finally prompted. "Make her come back. Play the entire message, Artoo Detoo."

An innocent-sounding beep came from the robot. Threepio appeared embarrassed and nervous as he translated. "He said, 'What message?' "

Threepio's attention turned half angrily to his companion. "What message? You know what message! The one you just played a fragment of for us. The one you're hauling around inside your recalcitrant, rust-ridden innards, you stubborn hunk of junk!"

Artoo sat and hummed softly to himself.

"I'm sorry, sir," Threepio said slowly, "but he shows signs of having developed an alarming flutter in his obedience-rational module. Perhaps if we-"

A voice from down a corridor interrupted him. "Luke… Aurora... oh, Luke, Aurora-come to dinner!"

Luke hesitated, then rose and turned away from the puzzling little droid. "Okay," he called, "We're coming, Aunt Beru!" He lowered his voice as he spoke to Threepio. "See what you can do with him. Aurora and I'll be back soon."

Threepio sighs, "I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter."

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and he and Aurora hurries out of the room. "Well, see what you can do with him. We'll be right back." Luke says.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	58. Chapter 58: Chasing Droids

**Chapter 58: Chasing Droids**

Aunt Beru was filling a pitcher with blue liquid from a refrigerated container. Behind her, in the dining area, a steady buzz of conversation reached to the kitchen. She sighed sadly. The mealtime discussions between her husband and Luke and Aurora had grown steadily more acrimonious as their restlessness pulled Aurora and Luke in directions other than farming. Directions for which Owen, a stolid man of the soil if there ever was one, had absolutely no sympathy.

Returning the bulk container to the refrigerator unit, she placed the pitcher on a tray and hurried back to the dining room. Beru was not a brilliant woman, but she possessed an instinctive understanding of her important position in this household. She functioned like the damping rods in a nuclear reactor. As long as she was present, Owen, Aurora and Luke would continue to generate a lot of heat, but if she was out of their presence for too long-boom!

Condenser units built into the bottom of each plate kept the food on the dining-room table hot as she hurried in. Immediately, both men lowered their voices to something civilized and shifted the subject. Beru pretended not to notice the change.

"I think that Artoo unit might have been stolen, Uncle Owen," Luke was saying, as if that had been the topic of conversation all along.

Owen helped himself to the milk pitcher, mumbling his reply around a mouthful of food. "The jawas have a tendency to pick up anything that's not tied down, Luke, but remember, they're basically afraid of their own shadows. To resort to outright theft, they'd have to have considered the consequences of being pursued and punished. Theoretically, their minds shouldn't be capable of that. What makes you think the droid is stolen?"

"For one thing, it's in awfully good shape for a discard. It generated a hologram recording while we were cleaning-" Aurora said. "But that's not important. The reason we both think it might be stolen is because it claims to be the property of someone it calls Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Maybe something in the food, or perhaps the milk, caused Owen Lars to gag. Then again, it might have been an expression of disgust, which was Owen's way of indicating his opinion of that peculiar personage. In any case, he continued eating without looking up at his nephew or niece.

Luke pretended the display of graphic dislike had never happened. "We thought, it might have meant old Ben. The first name is different, but the last is identical. Do you know who he's talking about, Uncle Owen?"

Surprisingly, Owne looked uncomfortable instead of angry. "It's nothing," he mumbled, still not meeting Luke or Aurora's gaze. "A name from another time." He squirmed nervously in his seat. "A name that can only mean trouble."

Luke refused to heed the implied warning and pressed on. "Is it someone related to old Ben, then? I didn't know he had any relatives."

"You both stay away from that old wizard, you hear me!" Owen exploded, awkwardly substituting threat for reason.

"Owen..." Aunt Beru started to interject gently, but the big farmer cut her off sternly.

"Now, this is important, Beru." Owen turned his attention back to his neice and nephew. "I've told you about Kenobi before. He's a crazy old man; he's dangerous and full of mischief, and he's best left well alone."

Beru's pleading gaze caused him to quiet somewhat. "That droid has nothing to do with him. Couldn't have," Owen grumbled half to himself. "Recording-huh! Well, tomorrow I want you both to take the unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed."

Snorting, Owen bent to his half-eaten meal with determination. "That will be the end of this foolishness. I don't care where that machine thinks it came from. I paid hard credit for it, and it belongs to us now."

"But suppose it does belong to someone else," Luke wondered. "What if this Obi-Wan person comes looking for his droid?"

An expression between sorrow and a sneer crossed Owen's seamed face at the remembrance. "He won't. I don't think that man exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father. And about the same time your mother disappeared Aurora." A huge mouthful of hot food was shoveled inward. "Now forget about it."

"Then it was a real person," Luke murmured, staring down at his plate. He added slowly, "Did he know my father?"

"Did he know my mother?" Aurora asked.

"I said forget about it," Owen snapped. "Your only worry as far as those two droids are concerned is having them ready for work tomorrow. Remember, the last of our savings is tied up in those two. Wouldn't even have bought them if it wasn't so near harvest." He shook a spoon at his niece and nephew. "In the morning I want you two to have them working with the irrigation units up on the south ridge."

"You know," Luke replied looking at Aurora, "I think these droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I-" He hesitated, shooting his uncle a surreptitious glare. "I was thinking about our agreement about me and Aurora staying on for another season. If these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to enter the Academy for next year."

"And I want to look for my mother." Aurora said.

Owen scowled, trying to hide his displeasure with food. "You mean, you both want to transmit the applications next year-after the harvest."

"You have more than enough droids now, and they're in good condition. They'll last." Aurora said.

"Droids, yes," Owen agreed, "but droids can't replace a man, Luke. Or you Aurora. You two know that. The harvest is when I need you both the most. It's just for one more season after this one." He looked away, bluster and anger gone now.

Luke toyed with his food, not eating, saying nothing.

"Listen," Owen said, "for the first time we've got a chance for a real fortune. We'll make enough to hire some extra hands for next time. Not droids-people. Then you two can go to the Academy or look for Aurora's mother." He fumbled over words, unaccustomed to pleading. "I need you here, Luke… Aurora. You two understand that, don't you?"

"It's another year," Luke objected sullenly. "Another year."

Owen shrugged the objection off. "Time will pass before you know it."

Abruptly Luke and Aurora rose, shoving their barely touched plates of food aside.

"That's what you said last year when Biggs left." Luke said as he and Aurora spun and half ran from the room.

"Where are you going, Luke? Aurora?" Beru yelled worriedly after them.

"Looks like we're going nowhere." Aurora said. "We have to finish cleaning those droids if they're going to be ready to work tomorrow."

Silence hung in the air of the dining room after Luke and Aurora departed. Husband and wife ate mechanically. Eventually Aunt Beru stopped shoving her food around her plate, looked up, and pointed out earnestly, "Owen, you can't keep them here forever. Most of their friends are gone, the people they grew up with. The Academy means so much to Luke. Finding Dawn means so much to Aurora. You don't know how many times I've heard her yelling for Dawn at night in her sleep. She doesn't say it out loud but she does miss, Dawn, even though she doesn't remember her. I've seen how she looks at the horizon hoping to catch Dawn coming over the next dune, and hoping that Dawn will be coming for her."

Owen nods thinking back to the last time he saw his adopted half-sister, "I'll make it up to them next year. I promise. We'll have money-or maybe, the year after that."

"Luke and Aurora are just not farmers, Owen," Beru continued firmly. "They never will be, no matter how hard you try to make them one." She shook her head slowly. "He's got too much of his father in him. She's too much like her mother."

For the first time all evening Owen Lars looked thoughtful as well as concerned as he gazed down the passage Luke and Aurora had taken. "That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered.

Aurora and Luke had gone topside. They stood on the sand watching the double sunset as first one and then the other of Tatooine's twin suns sank slowly behind the distant range of dunes. In the fading light the sands turned gold, russet, and flaming red-orange before advancing night put the bright colors to sleep for another day.

Aurora looked as she always did at the horizon searching while knowing she was not coming. A tear streaked down her face as she said, "Mom, where are you."

Luke looked to his cousin and let out a sigh as he put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him.

As the night cold came creeping over the sand and up their legs, Luke and Aurora brushed the grit from their trousers and descended into the garage. Maybe working on the droids would bury some of their remorse a little deeper in their minds. A quick survey of the chamber showed no movement. Neither of the new machines was in sight. Frowning slightly, Luke took a small control box from his belt and activated a couple of switches set into the plastic.

A low hum came from the box. The caller produced the taller of the two robots, Threepio. In fact, he gave a yell of surprise as he jumped up behind the skyhopper.

Aurora and Luke started toward him, openly puzzled. "What are you hiding back there for?" Luke asked.

The robot came stumbling around the prow of the craft, his attitude one of desperation. It occurred to Luke then that despite his activating the caller, the Artoo unit was still nowhere to be seen.

The reason for his absence-or something related to it-came pouring unbidden from Threepio. "It wasn't my fault," the robot begged frantically. "Please don't deactivate me! I told him not to go, but he's faulty. He must be malfunctioning. Something has totally boiled his logic circuits. He kept babbling on about some sort of mission, sir. I never heard a robot with delusions of grandeur before. Such things shouldn't even be within the cogitative theory units of one that's as basic as an Artoo unit, and..."

"You mean...?" Luke started to gape.

"Yes, sir... he's gone."

"And I removed his restraining coupling myself," Luke muttered slowly.

Aurora shakes her head, "Not good. Uncle will kill us if he finds we lost one of the droids."

Luke nodded in agreement as he and Aurora raced out of the garage, they hunted for non-existent reasons why the Artoo unit should go berserk. Threepio followed on their heels.

From a small ridge which formed the highest point close by the homestead, Luke and Aurora had a panoramic view of the surrounding desert. Bringing out a pair of macrobinoculars, they scanned the rapidly darkening horizons for something small, metallic, three-legged, and out of its mechanical mind.

Threepio fought his way up through the sand to stand beside Luke and Aurora. "That Artoo unit has always caused nothing but trouble," he groaned. "Astromech droids are becoming too iconoclastic even for me to understand, sometimes."

The binoculars finally came down, and Luke commented matter-of-factly, "Well, he's nowhere in sight." He kicked furiously at the ground. "Damn it-how could I have been so stupid, letting it trick me into removing that restrainer! Uncle Owen's going to kill me."

Aurora shakes her head, "Beating yourself up for it won't help, Luke."

Luke looks to Aurora and nods. She's right he knows.

"Begging your pardon, sir… miss," ventured a hopeful Threepio, "But can't we go after him?"

Aurora and Luke turned. Studiously they examined the wall of black advancing toward them. "Not at night. It's too dangerous with all the raiders around. I'm not too concerned about the jawas, but sandpeople... no, not in the dark. We'll have to wait until morning to try to track him." Luke said.

A shout rose from the homestead below. "Luke, Aurora-Luke, Aurora, are you two finished with those droids yet? I'm turning down the power for the night."

"All right!" Aurora responded, sidestepping the question. "We'll be down in a few minutes, Uncle Owen!" Turning, she and Luke took one last look at the vanished horizon. "Boy, are we in for it!" she muttered. "That little droid's going to get us in a lot of trouble."

Luke nodded in agreement.

"Oh, he excels at that, miss." Threepio confirmed with mock cheerfulness.

Gravel and fine sand formed a gritty fog beneath the landspeeder as it slid across the rippling wasteland of Tatooine on humming repulsors. Occasionally the craft would jog slightly as it encountered a dip or slight rise, to return to its smooth passage as its pilot compensated for the change in terrain. Next to it rode a woman on a speeder bike.

Luke leaned back in the seat, luxuriating in unaccustomed relaxation as Threepio skillfully directed the powerful landcraft around dunes and rocky outcrops. "You handle a landspeeder pretty well, for a machine," he noted admiringly.

"Thank you, sir," a gratified Threepio responded, his eyes never moving from the landscape ahead. "I was not lying to your uncle when I claimed versatility as my middle name. In fact, on occasion I have been called upon to perform unexpected functions in circumstances which would have appalled my designers."

Something pinged behind them, then pinged again.

Luke frowned and popped the speeder canopy. A few moments of digging in the motor casing eliminated the metallic bark.

"How's that?" he yelled forward.

Threepio signaled that the adjustment was satisfactory. Luke turned back into the cockpit and closed the canopy over them again. Silently he brushed his wind-whipped hair back out of his eyes as his attention returned to the dry desert ahead of them.

"Old Ben Kenobi is supposed to live out in this general direction. Even though nobody knows exactly where, I don't see how that Artoo unit could have come this far so quickly." Luke's expression was downcast. "We must have missed him back in the dunes some where. He could be anywhere out here. And Uncle Owen must be wondering why Aurora and I haven't called in from the south ridge by now."

Aurora couldn't hear what Luke said but she didn't have to. She was thinking the same thing.

Threepio considered a moment, then ventured, "Would it help, sir, if you told him that it was my fault?"

Luke appeared to brighten at the suggestion. "Sure... he needs you twice as much now. Probably he'll only deactivate you for a day or so, or give you a partial memory flush."

"On second thoughts, sir, Artoo would still be around if you hadn't removed his restraining module." Threepio said.

But something more important than fixing responsibility for the little robot's disappearance was on Luke's mind at the moment. "Wait a minute," he advised Threepio as he stared fixedly at the instrument panel. "There's something dead ahead on the metal scanner. Can't distinguish outlines at this distance, but judging by size alone, it could be our wandering droid. Hit it."

Luke looked to Aurora and motioned for her to follow as she nodded.

The landspeeder jumped forward as Threepio engaged the accelerator, Aurora keeping pace easily.

"It's him, all right," Luke declared with mixed anger and satisfaction as the tiny tripodal form came into view. The landspeeder banked and swung down onto the floor of a huge sandstone canyon as Aurora followed them. Luke slipped his rifle out from behind the seat and swung it over his shoulder. "Come round in front of him, Threepio," he instructed.

"With pleasure, sir."

Aurora saw what Luke was doing and she swooped in behind Artoo as the two of them boxed him in.

The Artoo unit obviously noted their approach, but made no move to escape; it could hardly have outrun the landspeeder or Aurora's speeder bike anyway. Artoo simply halted as soon as it detected them and waited until both craft came to a stop

Aurora swung off her bike grabbing for her own rifle out of it's holster attached to the side of her bike.

After finishing a cautious survey of the canyon, Aurora and Luke led C-3P0 out onto the gravelly surface and up to Artoo Detoo. "Just where," Luke inquired sharply, "did you think you were going?"

A feeble whistle issued from the apologetic robot, but it was Threepio and not the recalcitrant rover who was abruptly doing most of the talking. "Master Luke, Mistress Aurora here are now your rightful owners, Artoo. How could you just amble away from them like this? Now that they've found you, let's have no more of this 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' gibberish. I don't know where you picked that up-or that melodramatic hologram, either."

Artoo started to beep in protest, but Threepio's indignation was too great to permit excuses. "And don't talk to me about your mission. What rot! You're fortunate neither Master Luke nor Mistress Aurora don't blast you into a million pieces right here and now."

"Not much chance of that," admitted Luke.

Aurora frowns, "Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up."

"If you don't mind my saying so," Threepio suggested, "I think you ought to deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him safely back in the garage."

"No. He's not going to try anything." Luke studied the softly beeping droid sternly. "I hope he's learned his lesson. There's no need to-"

Aurora sighs, "He has a point, Luke. Better not to take a chance."

Without warning the Artoo unit suddenly leaped off the ground-no mean feat considering the weakness of the spring mechanisms in his three thick legs. His cylindrical body was twisting and spinning as he let out a frantic symphony of whistles, hoots, and electronic exclamations.

Luke was tired, not alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong with him now?"

"Oh my, sir. Artoo claims there are several creatures of unknown type approaching from the southeast."

"Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on." Aurora said.

Instantly Luke had his rifle off his shoulder and had activated the energy cell, just as Aurora was activating hers. They examined the horizon in the indicated direction and saw nothing. But then, sandpeople were experts at making themselves unseeable.

Luke suddenly realized exactly how far out they were as he looked at his cousin, "We've never been out in this direction this far from the farm before."

Aurora nods in agreement, "There are some awfully strange things living out here. Not all of them have been classified, remember Luke. It's better to treat anything as dangerous until determined otherwise. Of course, if it's something utterly new..."

Moving cautiously forward and keeping his rifle ready, Aurora and Luke led Threepio toward the crest of a nearby high dune. At the same time they took care not to let Artoo out of their sight.

Once at the top Luke lay flat and traded his rifle for the macro-binoculars. Below, another canyon spread out before them, rising to a wind-weathered wall of rust and ocher. Advancing the binocs slowly across the canyon floor, he settled unexpectedly on two tethered shapes.

Banthas-and riderless!

"Did you say something, sir?" wheezed Threepio.

"Banthas, all right," Luke whispered over his shoulder.

Aurora frowns, "We should get out of here while we can, Luke."

Luke looked back into the eyepieces, refocusing slightly. "Wait... it's sandpeople, sure. I see one of them."

Something dark suddenly blocked Luke's sight.

"Luke, watch out." Aurora said as she took aim.

Luke dropped the binoculars as he looked up. He knew from Aurora's voice that the something in front of him was a Tusken Raider.

Threepio took a startled step backward and found no footing. As gyros whined in protest the tall robot tumbled backward down the side of the dune.

Frozen in place, Luke heard steadily fading bangs and rattles as Threepio bounced down the steep slope behind him.

The Tusken let out a terrifying grunt of fury and pleasure. Aurora took her shot and as luck would have it, for the Tusken that is, she missed. The Tusken brought down his heavy gaderffii. The double-edged ax would have cleaved Luke's skull neatly in two, except that he threw the rifle up in a gesture more instinctive than calculated. His weapon deflected the blow, but would never do so again. Made from cannibalized freighter plating the huge ax shattered the barrel and made metallic confetti of the gun's delicate insides.

Luke scrambled backward and found himself against a steep drop as Aurora aimed to take another shot. But this time she did not get a chance to fire as a Tusken came up behind her. She spun only to find the gaderffii coming down on top of her head knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Luke tried to view his situation objectively, as he had been instructed to do in survival school. Trouble was, his mouth was dry, his hands were shaking, Aurora was laying unconscious a couple feet away, and he was paralyzed with fear. With the Raiders in front of him and a probably fatal drop behind, something else in his mind took over and opted for the least painful response. He fainted.

None of the Raiders noticed Artoo Detoo as the tiny robot forced himself into a small alcove in the rocks near the landspeeder. Two of them were carrying the inert forms of Aurora and Luke. They dumped the unconscious youths in a heap next to the speeder, then joined their fellows as they began swarming over the open craft.

Unexpectedly, distribution of the landspeeder's contents ceased, and with frightening speed the Raiders became part of the desertscape, looking in all directions.

A lost breeze idled absently down the canyon. Far off to the west, something howled. A rolling, booming drone ricocheted off canyon walls and crawled nervously up and down a gorgon scale.

The sandpeople remained poised a moment longer. Then they were uttering loud grunts and moans of fright as they rushed to get away from the highly visible landspeeder and speedbike.

The shivering howl sounded again, nearer this time. By now the sandpeople were halfway to their waiting Banthas, that were likewise lowing tensely and tugging at their tethers.

Although the sound held no meaning for Artoo Detoo, the little droid tried to squeeze himself even deeper into the almost-cave. The booming howl came closer. Judging by the way the sandpeople had reacted, something monstrous beyond imagining had to be behind that rolling cry. Something monstrous and murder-bent which might not have the sense to distinguish between edible organics and inedible machines.

Moving toward the speed bike and landspeeder, the creature appeared above the top of a nearby dune...

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	59. Chapter 59: Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Chapter 59: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

It was tall, but hardly monstrous. Artoo frowned inwardly as he checked ocular circuitry and reactivated his innards.

The monster looked very much like an old man. He was clad in a shabby cloak and loose robes hung with a few small straps, packs, and unrecognizable instruments. Artoo searched the human's wake but detected no evidence of a pursuing nightmare. Nor did the man appear threatened.

Actually, Artoo thought, he looked kind of pleased.

The man smiled through sand and dust and beard, squinting at the sight of the crumpled forms lying quietly alongside the landspeeder.

Convinced that the sandpeople had been the victims of an auditory delusion of some kind-conveniently ignoring the fact that he had experienced it also-and likewise assured that this stranger meant Luke and Aurora no harm, Artoo shifted his position slightly, trying to obtain a better view. The sound produced by a tiny pebble he dislodged was barely perceptible to his electronic sensors, but the man whirled as if shot. He stared straight at Artoo's alcove, still smiling gently.

"Hello there," he called in a deep, surprisingly cheerful voice as he recognized the droid. "Come here, Artoo. No need to be afraid."

Waddling out into the sunlight, Artoo made his way over to where Luke and Aurora lay sprawled. The robot's barrellike body inclined forward as he examined the limp forms. Whistles and beeps of concern came from within.

Walking over, the old man bent beside Luke and Aurora and reached out to touch their foreheads, then their temples. Shortly, the unconscious youths were stirring and mumbling like a dreaming sleeper.

"Don't worry," the human told Artoo, "they'll be all right."

As if to confirm this opinion, Luke blinked, stared upward uncomprehendingly, and muttered, "What happened?"

Aurora blinked and looked around before her gaze fell on the man.

"Rest easy," the man instructed them as he sat back on his heels.

"You two have had a busy day." Again the boyish grin. "You're both mighty lucky your head's still attached to the rest of you."

Aurora looked around, her gaze coming to rest on the elderly face. Recognition did wonders for her condition. "Ben... it's got to be!" A sudden remembrance made her look around fearfully. But there was no sign of sandpeople. Slowly ehe raised her body to a sitting position. "Ben Kenobi... are we glad to see you!"

Luke too was sitting up.

Rising, the old man surveyed the canyon floor and rolling rimwall above. One foot played with the sand. "The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. It's the misguided traveler who tempts the Tuskens' hospitality." His gaze went back to his patient. "Tell me, young ones, what brings you two out this far into nowhere?"

Luke indicated Artoo Detoo. "This little droid. For a while we thought he'd gone crazy, claiming he was searching for a former master. Now we don't think so. Aurora and I've never seen such devotion in a droid-misguided or otherwise. There seems to be no stopping him; he even resorted to tricking me."

Aurora's gaze shifted upward. "He claims to be the property of someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is that a relative of yours? Our uncle thinks he was a real person. Or is it just some unimportant bit of scrambled information that got shifted into his primary performance bank?"

Kenobi appeared to ponder the question, scratching absently at his scruffy beard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he recited. "Obi-Wan... now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. A long time. Most curious."

"Our uncle said he was dead." Luke supplied helpfully.

"Oh, he's not dead," Kenobi corrected him easily. "Not yet, not yet."

Luke and Aurora climbed to their feet. "You know him, then?" Luke asked.

A smile of perverse youthfulness split that collage of wrinkled skin and beard. "Of course I know him: he's me. Just as you probably suspected, Luke… Aurora. I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan, though, since about the time you two were born."

"Then," Luke essayed, gesturing at Artoo Detoo, "this droid does belong to you, as he claims."

"Now, that's the peculiar part," an openly puzzled Kenobi confessed, regarding the silent robot. "I can't seem to remember owning a droid, least of all a Artoo unit. Most interesting, most interesting."

Truth be told Obi-Wan remembered that the droid had once been owned by Padme and Anakin, Luke's parents. And that they had been given to Bail Organa who gave them to Captain Antilles. But what he said was not a lie he had never owned a droid. He wondered if Threepio was here also and what might have brought them here.

Something drew Obi-Wan's gaze suddenly to the brow of nearby cliffs. "I think it's best we make use of your landspeeder some, Luke. And of course Aurora your bike. The sandpeople are easily startled, but they'll soon return in greater numbers. A speeder bike and a landspeeder are not a prize readily conceded, and after all, jawas they're not."

Placing both hands over his mouth in a peculiar fashion, Kenobi inhaled deeply and let out an unearthly howl that made Luke and Aurora jump. "That ought to keep any laggards running for a while yet," the old man concluded with satisfaction.

"That's a krayt dragon call!" Luke gaped in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"I'll show you sometime, son. It's not too hard. Just takes the right attitude, a set of well-used vocal cords, and a lot of wind. Now, if you were an imperial bureaucrat, I could teach you right off, but you're not."

He scanned the cliff-spine again. "And I don't think this is the time or place for it."

"I won't argue that." Luke was rubbing at the back of his head.

"Neither will I," Aurora said. "Let's get started."

That was when Artoo let out a pathetic beep and whirled.

Aurora looks around, "Where's Threepio?"

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. Both droids were here. It had to be the will of the Force for both droids to return to this place and fall into the hands of the children of the people that had owned them 20 years previous.

Artoo was already moving as fast as possible away from the landspeeder. "Come on, Ben." Luke said.

The little robot led them to the edge of a large sandpit. It stopped there, pointing downward and squeaking mournfully. Luke and Aurora saw where Artoo was pointing, then started cautiously down the smooth, shifting slope while Kenobi followed effortlessly.

Threepio lay in the sand at the base of the slope down which he had rolled and tumbled. His casing was dented and badly mangled, One arm lay broken and bent a short distance away.

"Threepio!" Aurora called. There was no response. Shaking the droid failed to activate anything. Opening a plate on the robot's back, Luke flipped a hidden switch on and off several times in succession. A low hum started, stopped, started again, and then dropped to a normal purr.

Using his remaining arm, Threepio rolled over and sat up. "Where am I?" he murmured, as his photoreceptors continued to clear. Then he recognized Luke and Aurora. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, miss. I must have taken a bad step."

"You're lucky any of your main circuits are still operational," Luke informed him. He looked significantly toward the top of the hill. "Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the sandpeople return."

Servomotors whined in protest until Threepio ceased struggling. "I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke… Mistress Aurora. It doesn't make sense to risk yourselves on my account. I'm finished."

"Stupid droid. Help me to get him up, Luke." Aurora said as she and Luke helped him to stand.

With Luke and Ben Kenobi's aid

Hesitating part way up the slope, Kenobi sniffed the air suspiciously. "Quickly. They're on the move again."

Luke and Aurora fought to drag Threepio clear of the pit.

The decor of Obi-Wan Kenobi's well-concealed home was Spartan without appearing uncomfortable. It would not have suited most people, reflecting as it did its owner's peculiarly eclectic tastes.

They had succeeded in vacating the canyon before the Tusken Raiders could return in force. Luke sat in a corner which was equipped as a compact yet complete repair shop, working to fix Threepio's severed arm. Aurora sat next to Luke handing him tools as he needed them.

While Luke and Aurora were occupied, Obi-Wan's attention was concentrated on Artoo Detoo. The squat droid sat passively on the cool cavern floor while the old man fiddled with its metal insides. Finally the man sat back with a "Humph!" of satisfaction and closed the open panels in the robot's rounded head. "Now let's see if we can figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you came from."

Luke was almost finished anyway, and Kenobi's words were sufficient to pull him and Aurora away from the repair area. "We saw part of the message," Luke began, "and we..."

Once more the recording was being projected into empty space from the front of the little robot. Luke broke off, enraptured by its enigmatic beauty once again.

Aurora shook her head, "Cuz, you and that recording…"

"Yes, I think that's got it," Kenobi murmured contemplatively.

The image continued to flicker, indicating a tape hastily prepared. But it was much sharper, better defined now.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi," the mellifluous voice was saying, "I present myself in the name of the world family of Alderaan and of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I break your solitude at the bidding of my father, Bail Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of the Alderaan system. Years ago, General, you served the Old Republic in the Clone Wars. Now my father begs you to aid us again in our most desperate hour. He would have you join him on Alderaan. You must go to him."

"I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. My mission to meet personally with you has failed. Hence I have been forced to resort to this secondary method of communication. Information vital to the survival of the Alliance has been secured in the mind of this Detoo droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. I plead with you to see this unit safely delivered to Alderaan."

She paused, and when she continued, her words were hurried and less laced with formality. "You must help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my last hope. I will be captured by agents of the Empire. They will learn nothing from me. Everything to be learned lies locked in the memory cells of this droid. Do not fail us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do not fail me."

A small cloud of tridimensional static replaced the delicate portrait, then it vanished entirely. Artoo Detoo gazed up expectantly at Kenobi.

Luke visualized that simple yet lovely recording. "She's so-so-"

Aurora slapped Luke upside the head, "Get your head out of clouds, farmboy." She looked to Obi-Wan, "General Kenobi, you fought in the Clone Wars? But... that was so long ago."

"Um, yes," Obi-Wan acknowledged, as casually as he might have discussed the recipe for shang stew. "I guess it was a while back. I was a Jedi Knight once. Like your father, Luke. And your mother, Aurora. As well as your aunt, Aurora."

"A Jedi Knight," Luke echoed. Then he looked confused. "But my father didn't fight in the Clone Wars. He was no knight-just a navigator on a space freighter. Aurora's mother was an engineer on the same space freighter."

Obi-Wan's smile enfolded the pipe's mouthpiece. "Or so your uncle has told you."

Luke turned away. He returned to cleaning the last particles of sand from Threepio's healing armature. "I wish I'd known my father," he finally whispered.

"He was the best pilot I ever knew," Obi-Wan went on, "and a smart fighter. The Force... was strong in him." For a brief second Kenobi actually appeared old. "He was also a good friend. I understand Luke you're quite a pilot yourself. "

"So my mother was a Jedi Knight?" Aurora asked.

Obi-Wan nods, "Both your mother, and your aunt."

Luke blinked, "Mom was a Jedi Knight as well?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Your mother Luke was a senator. Yours and Aurora's family tree is a complicated one. To put it simply, Anakin, your father had an adopted sister, Aurora's mother. Aurora's mother had a biological sister, Aurora's aunt. Aurora's Aunt was adopted by your mother's family, Luke. Aurora's mother and aunt are only related to you Luke through their adoptions."

Aurora nods, "I wish I knew my mother. Uncle says she is still alive, he thinks. But he won't say where she is, I'm not sure he knows."

"She is in exile, Aurora. She had to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle for your protection. The last time I saw your mother was just after you were born. She left you with your aunt and uncle herself. I remember her saying she would come back one day. I believe she will." Obi-Wan said.

Aurora smiles, "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Never mind. In many ways, you know, you are much like your father."

Obi-Wan sank back into deep contemplation. After a while the old man stirred, evidently having reached an important decision.

"All this reminds me," he declared with deceptive casualness, "I have something here for you, Luke." He rose and walked over to a bulky, old-fashioned chest and started rummaging through it. "When you were old enough your father wanted you to have this... if I can ever find the blasted device. I tried to give it to you once before, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He believed you might get some crazy ideas from it and end up following old Obi-Wan on some idealistic crusade."

Luke nodded. He and Aurora finished picking out the last of the grit and looked around for one remaining component to snap back into Threepio's open chest plate. Locating the restraining module, he opened the receiving latches in the machine and set about locking it back in place. Threepio watched the process and appeared to wince ever so perceptibly.

Luke stared into those metal and plastic photoreceptors for a long moment. Then he set the module pointedly on the workbench and closed the droid up. Threepio said nothing.

A grunt came from behind them, and Luke and Aurora turned to see a pleased Obi-Wan walking over. He handed Luke a lightsaber.

"Sir? Miss?" came Threepio.

"What?" Luke said.

"If you'll not be needing me," Threepio declared, "I think I'll shut down for a bit. It will help the armature nerves to knit, and I'm due for some internal self-cleansing anyhow."

"Sure, go ahead," Luke said.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"Your father's lightsaber, Luke," Obi-Wan told them. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. Aurora your mother still has hers. She said you could have it when she comes for you."

Luke examined the controls on the handle, then tentatively touched a brightly colored button. Instantly the blue blade sprang forth

"More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or fusioncutter-but to use a lightsaber well was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary." Obi-Wan was pacing the floor of the cave as he spoke.

"For over a thousand generations, Luke, Aurora, the Jedi Knights were the most powerful, most respected force in the galaxy. They served as the guardians and guarantors of peace and justice in the Old Republic."

"How," Luke asked slowly, "did my father die?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, and Luke sensed that the old man had no wish to talk about this particular matter. "He was betrayed and murdered," Kenobi declared solemnly, "by a very young Jedi named Darth Vader." He was not looking at Luke. "A boy I was training. One of my brightest disciples... one of my greatest failures."

A lie to be sure. But one he felt was better than the truth that Darth Vader at one time been Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan resumed his pacing. "Vader used the training I gave him and the Force within him for evil, to help the later corrupt Emperor. With the Jedi Knights disbanded, disorganized, or dead, there were few to oppose Vader. Today they are all but extinct."

Obi-Wan made a wide, all-encompassing gesture with both arms. "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." The arms came down and Kenobi stared at Luke and Aurora. "Luke, you must learn the ways of the force also, Luke-if you are to come with me to Alderaan."

Aurora blinks, "Why not me?"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Your mother wished to train you herself."

"Alderaan!" Luke hopped off the repair seat, looking dazed. "Alderaan? We're not going to Alderaan. We've got to go home. It's late, We're in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke, Aurora," Kenobi explained, his manner a combination of sadness and steel. "I'm getting too old for this kind of thing. This mission is far too important." He nodded toward Artoo Detoo. "You heard and saw the message."

"But... We can't get involved with anything like that," protested Luke. "We've got work to do; we've got crops to bring in-even though Uncle Owen could always break down and hire a little extra help. I mean, one, I guess. But there's nothing we can do about it. Not now. Besides, that's all such a long way from here. The whole thing is really none of our business."

Aurora nods in agreement.

"That sounds like your uncle talking," Obi-Wan observed without rancor.

"Oh! Our uncle Owen... How are we going to explain all this to him?"

Aurora starts thinking, trying to come up with excuses first about why they were coming in late, and then why the droids had disappeared.

Obi-Wan suppressed a smile, aware that Luke and Aurora's destinies had already been determined for them. He knew it had been their destiny since they were born. Luke, Leia and Aurora were to be the first Jedi of the new Jedi Order.

"Remember, Luke, Aurora, the suffering of one man is the suffering of all. Distances are irrelevant to injustice. If not stopped soon enough, evil eventually reaches out to engulf all men, whether they have opposed it or ignored it."

"I suppose," Luke confessed nervously, "We could take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get transport from there to Mos Eisley, or wherever it is you want to go."

"Very well," agreed Kenobi. "That will do for a beginning. Then you must do what you feel is right."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	60. Chapter 60: Family

**Chapter 60: Family**

"LOOK over there, Luke," Obi-Wan ordered, pointing to the southwest. "Smoke, I should think."

Luke spared a glance at the indicated direction. "I don't see anything, sir."

"Let's angle over that way anyhow. Someone may be in trouble." Obi-Wan said.

Luke waved catching Aurora's attention and then pointed in the direction Obi-Wan had indicated. Aurora nodded as she turned her bike in that direction as she followed Luke.

Before long the rising wisps of smoke that Obi-Wan had somehow detected earlier became visible to Luke and Aurora also.

Topping a slight rise, the speeder dropped down a gentle slope into a broad, shallow canyon that was filled with twisted, burned shapes, some of them inorganic, some not. Dead in the center of this carnage and looking like a beached metal whale lay the shattered hulk of a jawa sandcrawler.

Luke brought the speeder to a halt as Aurora brought her bike up beside them. Obi-Wan followed Luke and Aurora onto the sand, and together they began to examine the detritus of destruction.

Several slight depressions in the sand caught Luke's attention. Walking a little faster, he came up next to them and studied them for a moment before calling back to Kenobi.

"Looks like the sandpeople did it, all right. Here's Bantha tracks..." Luke noticed a gleam of metal half buried in the sand. "And there's a piece of one of those big double axes of theirs." He shook his head in confusion. "But I never heard of the Raiders hitting something this big." He leaned back, staring up at the towering, burned-out bulk of the sandcrawler.

Obi-Wan passed Luke and Aurora. He was examining the broad, huge footprints in the sand. "They didn't," he declared casually, "but they intended that we-and anyone else who might happen onto this-should think so." Luke and Aurora moved up alongside him.

"Say what?" Aurora asked.

"Look at these tracks carefully," Obi-Wan directed them, pointing down at the nearest and then up at the others. "Notice anything funny about them?" Luke shook his head. "Whoever left here was riding Banthas side by side. Sandpeople always ride one Bantha behind another, single file, to hide their strength from any distant observers."

Obi-Wan pointed out where single weapons' bursts had blasted away portals, treads, and support beams. "Look at the precision with which this firepower was applied. Sandpeople aren't this accurate. In fact, no one on Tatooine fires and destroys with this kind of efficiency. Only Imperial troops would mount an attack on a sand-crawler with this kind of cold accuracy."

Luke had walked over to one of the small, crumpled bodies and kicked it over onto its back. "These are the same jawas who sold Uncle Owen and me Artoo and Threepio. I recognize this one's cloak design. Why would Imperial troops be slaughtering jawas and sandpeople? They must have killed some Raiders to get those Banthas."

Luke's mind worked furiously, and he found himself growing unnaturally tense as he stared back at the landspeeder, past the rapidly deteriorating corpses of the jawas.

Aurora follows Luke's gaze. She starts walking towards Luke's speeder. Her mind already going on the same line of thought as Luke's. "But... if they tracked the droids to the jawas, then they had to learn first who they sold them to. That would lead them back to..."

Luke nodded, Aurora was right. It would lead them back home. He sprinted to catch up to his cousin and they both hopped into Luke's landspeeder.

"Luke, Aurora, wait... wait, Aurora, Luke!" Kenobi called. "It's too dangerous! You'd never...!"

Luke and Aurora heard nothing except the roaring in their ears, felt nothing save the burning in their hearts. In an explosion of sand and gravel they left Obi-Wan and the two robots standing alone in the midst of smoldering bodies, framed by the still smoking wreck of the sandcrawler.

The smoke that Luke and Aurora saw as they drew near the homestead was of a different consistency from that which had boiled out of the jawa machine. Luke barely remembered to shut down the landspeeder's engine as he popped the cockpit canopy and he and Aurora threw themselves out. Dark smoke was drifting steadily from holes in the ground.

Those holes had been their home, the only one they had ever known. They might as well have been throats of small volcanoes now. Again and again Luke and Aurora tried to penetrate the surface entrances to the below-ground complex. Again and again the still-intense heat drove them back, coughing and choking.

Weakly they found themselves stumbling clear, their eyes watering not entirely from the smoke. Half blinded, they staggered over to the exterior entrance to the garage. It too was burning. But perhaps they managed to escape in the other landspeeder.

"Aunt Beru... Uncle Owen!" Luke called out.

"Aunt Beru... Uncle Owen!" Aurora echoed.

It was difficult to make out much of anything through the eye-stinging haze. Two smoking shapes showed down the tunnel barely visible through tears and haze. They almost looked like-They squinted harder, wiping angrily at their uncooperative eyes.

No.

Then he was spinning away, falling to his stomach and burying his face

in the sand so he wouldn't have to look anymore.

Luke turns and pulls Aurora in an embrace as she catches sight of the remains. Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Somehow Luke helps Aurora back to the landspeeder and they return to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's pride did not prevent him from wrapping an old scarf over nose and mouth to filter out a portion of the bonfire's drifting putrid odor.

Though possessed of olfactory sensory apparatus, Artoo Detoo and Threepio had no need of such a screen. Even Threepio, who was equipped to discriminate among aromatic aesthetics, could be artifically selective when he so desired.

Working together, the two droids helped Obi-Wan throw the last of the bodies onto the blazing pyre, then stood back and watched the dead continue to burn. Not that the desert scavengers wouldn't have been equally efficient in picking the burned-out sandcrawler clean of flesh, but Obi-Wan retained values most modern men would have deemed archaic.

At a rising thrumming Kenobi turned from the residue of the noisome business to see the landspeeder approaching, now traveling at a sensible pace, far different from when it had left. It slowed and hovered nearby, but showed no signs of life.

Gesturing for the two robots to follow, Obi-Wan started toward the waiting craft. The canopy flipped open and up to reveal Luke and Aurora sitting motionless. They didn't look up at Obi-Wan's inquiring glance. That in itself was enough to tell the old man what had happened.

"I share your sorrow, Luke, Aurora," Obi-Wan finally ventured softly. "There was nothing either of you could have done. Had either of you been there, you'd both be dead now, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Imperials. Not even the Force-"

"We'll take you to the spaceport at Mos Eisley, Ben. We want to go with you-to Alderaan. There's nothing left for us here now." Luke's eyes turned to Aurora who nodded in agreement. "I want to learn to be a Jedi, like my father. I want..."

"I'm coming also. I want to learn to be a Jedi also. I want to find my mother." Aurora said.

Just then a shimmering blue portal snaps in to existence beside them. Three women walk out of the portal and stop beside Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiles, "Hello Buffy, Dawn. And if I remember right your Willow?"

"Good memory, even though it's been 20 years for you – Master Kenobi." Willow said.

Obi-Wan laughs, "I haven't had anyone call me that in a very long time."

Aurora looks up as Obi-Wan says Dawn. She looks at the women who are close to being only a few years older than she. She sighs.

Obi-Wan turns to Luke and Aurora, "Luke, Aurora. I would like to introduce you to Buffy Naberrie and Dawn Skywalker."

Dawn smiles, "Oh my grown up daughter." She embraces a startled Aurora.

"No offense, but who are you?" Aurora asks.

Obi-Wan laughs, "That is your mother, Aurora."

Aurora shakes her head, "No offense but your what 30? The only way you could be my mother is if you had me when you were 10."

Dawn sighed, "It is a long complicated story. I did have you 20 years ago, your time. 4 years ago my time. Mine and Buffy's exile took place in another dimension."

Aurora looks to Obi-Wan, "Is what she saying true?"

Obi-Wan nods, "Yes it is. She is your mother, Aurora. I should know. I was there along with your Aunt Buffy for your birth."

Aurora turns and smiles as she looks at Dawn. Suddenly she flies in Dawn's arms hugging her fiercely. "It's nice to finely meet you, mom."

Dawn smiles hugging Aurora back, "Oh my daughter, you have grown to become a beautiful young woman. I just wish I could have been here to watch you grow up."

Aurora smiles, "Its ok mom. I had Luke, and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Dawn nods, "How is your Aunt and Uncle?"

Aurora looks down not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Luke speaks up, "Their dead... The Imperials killed them."

Dawn sighed, "I am sorry, Luke… Aurora."

Buffy coughs as she looks at the funeral pyre, "Obi-Wan, what is going on here?"

"Imperial Stormtroopers are after these two droids." Obi-Wan said.

Dawn blinks as she looks at the droids, "Threepio? Artoo?"

"Yes I am C-3PO. And my counterpart is Artoo-Detoo." Threepio said.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "Bail had Threepio's mind wiped about the same time we left for Yavin IV to hide your ship Buffy. He doesn't remember you. Artoo on the other hand does as his mind was never wiped. Don't you Artoo?"

Artoo beeped in the affirmative.

"Anyways Artoo has information vital to the Rebellion. We must get the information to Bail on Alderaan." Obi-Wan said.

Buffy nods, "Then let's get to Mos Espa."

Luke laughed, "Mos Eisley is closer."

Buffy nods, "Then to Mos Eisley it is."

Willow looks around, "Uhm Master Naberrie, how are we going to get there? That transport doesn't look like it will hold 6 people and two droids."

Buffy laughs, "It's a speeder, Wills. But she does have a good point."

Luke nods, "Well Aurora could take a second person on her bike. Though someone would likely have to stay behind for a second trip."

Obi-Wan nods, "How about you take Buffy and Dawn. Then come back for me and the droids. Aurora why don't you go on ahead with your mother and aunt. Have Willow ride with you."

Aurora nods, "You're sure you will be ok out here by yourself for a bit?"

Dawn laughs, "He may be getting old, but I bet Obi-Wan still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"More than likely." Obi-Wan says.

Luke and Aurora proceeded to take Dawn, Buffy, and Willow on in to Mos Eisley before Luke went back to get Obi-Wan.

A while later Luke pulled the landspeeder up in front of what appeared to be one of the original spaceport's first block houses. It had been converted into a cantina whose clientele was suggested by the diverse nature of transport parked outside.

As the dusty but still sleek craft pulled into an open spot, a jawa materialized from nowhere and began running covetous hands over the metal sides. Luke leaned out and barked something harsh at the subhuman which caused it to scurry away.

"I can't abide those jawas," murmured Threepio with lofty disdain. "Disgusting creatures."

Luke's mind was too full of their narrow escape for him to comment on Threepio's sentiments. "I still can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were as good as dead."

Buffy laughs. "He is supposed to be your Padawan, Obi-Wan. Didn't you explain that to him?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he glares at Buffy, "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally. But as you come to know the Force, you will discover that it can also be a danger."

Nodding without really understanding, Luke indicated the rundown though obviously popular cantina. "Do you really think we can find a pilot here capable of taking us all the way to Alderaan?"

Buffy nods, "For the right amount of credits, yes."

"Most of the good, independent freighter pilots frequent this place, though many can afford better. They can talk freely here. You should have learned by now, Luke, not to equate ability with appearance." Obi-Wan said. "Watch yourself, though. This place can be rough."

"I'm ready for anything." Luke said.

Dawn shakes her head, "He's like Anakin. I can see my brother in him."

Obi-Wan and Buffy laugh as Luke and Aurora look on confused. "Since when did you stop calling him Ani?" Obi-Wan said.

Dawn shrugged, "Around the same time he…." Obi-Wan glared at Dawn as if to say, not another word. Dawn nodded, "Around the time he died."

Buffy looked at the cantina door, "I think Threepio and Artoo should stay out here. Most of these places don't like droids. I remember the trip to Naboo with Anakin, Padme and Dawn. The galley servers hated when Artoo grabbed some food for Padme."

Dawn nods, "I will stay out here and watch them. Maybe Aurora can keep me company?"

Aurora smiled, "I would like that, mom."

"I too will stay out here, Master." Willow said.

Buffy nods, "Be mindful of your surroundings, Willow. This place can be dangerous. Right, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled and nodded, "Right. You know I wonder how old Watto is doing."

"Last I heard, Dawn." Obi-Wan said. "He had passed away several years ago. Of course I don't get out to Mos Espa much so I don't know how accurate that is."

Luke, Buffy and Obi-Wan turned and entered the cantina.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	61. Chapter 61: Han Solo

**Chapter 61: Han Solo**

Moving inward, Luke was astonished at the variety of beings making use of the bar. Hovering near the bar itself was a towering insectoid that Luke glimpsed only as a threatening shadow.

Leaning close, Obi-Wan gestured toward the far end of the bar. A small knot of rough-looking humans lounged there, drinking, laughing, and trading stories of dubious origin.

"Corellians-pirates, most likely."

"I thought we were looking for an independent freighter captain with his own ship for hire," Luke whispered back.

"So we are, Luke, so we are," agreed Buffy.

"And there's bound to be one or two adequate for our needs among that group. It's just that in Corellian terminology the distinction between who owns what cargo tends to get a little muddled from time to time. Wait here." Obi-Wan said and he gave Buffy a knowing look.

Buffy nodded in agreement, she would remain close to Luke just in case.

Luke nodded and watched as Obi-Wan worked his way through the crowd. The Correllians' suspicion at his approach vanished as soon as he engaged them in conversation.

Something grabbed Luke's shoulder and spun him around.

Suddenly, something shoved Luke roughly from behind, so hard he almost fell. He turned angrily, but his fury spent itself in astonishment. He found himself confronted by a large squarish monstrosity of multiple eyes and indeterminate origin.

"Negola dewaghi wooldugger?" the apparition bubbled challengingly.

Luke had never seen its like before; he knew neither its species nor its language. Not knowing what else to do, Luke tried turning back to his own drink while studiously ignoring the creature. As he did so, a thing-a cross between a capybara and a small baboon-bounced over to stand (or squat) next to the quivering many-eye. A short, grubby-looking human also approached and put a companionable arm around the snuffling mass.

"He doesn't like you," the stubby human informed Luke in a surprisingly deep voice.

Buffy strides up next to the man, "Look my friend doesn't want trouble. Why don't I buy you both a drink?"

The man looks at Buffy eyeing her, "So what are you some kind of Jedi? You are aware those robes went out of fashion with the Jedi Order 20 years ago."

Buffy laughs, "Oh but there so comfortable. Plus I am…."

"Don't insult us! You just better watch yourself. We're all wanted." He indicated his drunken companions. "I have the death sentence on me in twelve different systems."

Buffy smiles, "So? I'm wanted dead by the Emperor himself."

By way of reply the bulky monster chittered hideously and swung out a massive limb. It caught an unprepared Luke across the temple and sent him spinning across the room, crashing through tables and shattering a large jug filled with a foul-smelling liquid.

The crowd edged back farther, a few grunts and warning snorts coming from some of them as the drunken monstrosity pulled a wicked- looking pistol from its service pouch. He started to wave it in Buffy's direction.

That spurred the heretofore neutral bartender to life. He came charging clumsily around the end of the bar, waving his hands frantically but still taking care to stay out of range.

"No blasters, no blasters! Not in my place!"

The rodent thing chattered threateningly at him, while the weapon-wielding many-eye spared him a warning grunt.

In the split second when the gun and its owner's attention was off her, Buffy's hand moved to her lightsaber slung at her side. The short human started to yell as the silver blade appeared in the dimness of the cantina.

He never finished the yell. It turned into a blink. When the blink was finished, the man found himself lying prone against the bar, moaning and whimpering as he stared at the stump of an arm.

In between the start of his yell and the conclusion of the blink, the rodent-thing had been cleft cleanly in half down the middle, its two halves falling in opposite directions. The giant multiocular creature still stood staring, dazed, at Buffy who was poised motionless before it, the shining lightsaber held over his head in a peculiar fashion. The creature's chrome pistol fired once, blowing a hole in the door. Then the torso peeled away as neatly as had the body of the rodent, its two cauterized sections falling in opposite directions to lie motionless on the cool stone.

Only then did the suggestion of a sigh escape from Buffy; only then did her body appear to relax. Bringing the lightsaber down, she flipped it carefully upward in a reflex saluting motion which ended with the deactivated weapon resting innocuously on her hip.

That final movement broke the total quiet which had enshrouded the room. Conversation resumed, as did the movement of bodies in chairs, the scraping of mugs and pitchers and other drinking devices on tabletops. The bartender and several assistants appeared to drag the unsightly corpses out of the room, while the mutilated human vanished wordlessly into the crowd, cradling the stump of his gun arm and counting himself fortunate.

To all appearances the cantina had returned to its former state, with one small exception. Buffy was given a respectful amount of space at the bar.

Luke barely heard the renewed conversation. He was still shaken by the speed of the fight and by the old man's unimagined abilities. As his mind cleared and he moved to rejoin Buffy, he could overhear bits and snatches of the talk around him. Much of it centered on admiration for the cleanness and finality of the fight.

"You're hurt, Luke," Buffy observed. "We'll get it taken care of later. Luke if you don't mind toss the bartender some credits for his troubles."

Luke simply nodded and did as Buffy asked and tossed a few credits at the Bartender.

Obi-Wan came towards them with a tall Wookiee behind him. "This is Chewbacca," he explained.

Buffy rummages around in her brain for the name, "You wouldn't be Chewbacca of Kashyyyk? Friend to the Jedi Master Yoda?"

Chewbacca roars in the affirmative.

Buffy notices Obi-Wan staring at her. "You may not remember me, Chewbacca. When I was a Padawan I accompanied Master Yoda to Kashyyyk thirty years ago."

Chewbacca looked to the woman and noted she did seem familiar. He roared that he did remember the meeting.

"He's first mate on a ship that might suit our needs. He'll take us to her captain-owner now. " Obi-Wan said.

Buffy nods, "Lead the way old friend."

Chewbacca lead the way deeper into the bar.

In a rear booth they encountered a sharp-featured young man perhaps five years older than Luke. He displayed the openness of the utterly confident-or the insanely reckless. At their approach the man sent the humanoid wench who had been wriggling on his lap on her way with a whispered something which left a wide, if inhuman, grin on her face.

Chewbacca rumbled something at the man, and he nodded in response, glancing up at the newcomers pleasantly.

"You're pretty handy with that saber, lady. Not often does one see that kind of swordplay in this part of the Empire anymore." He downed a prodigious portion of whatever filled his mug. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon." Suddenly he became all business. "Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system?"

Buffy blinks, "Han?"

Han nods, "Yes. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Buffy nods, "Think back 20 years. Your father was to marry a woman."

Han thinks back and remember two women who had lived with him and Jacen for about a year. His father had asked one of them to marry him sometime before his death. "Yes a Dawn Skywalker, if memory serves me well."

Buffy smiles, "Yes. Now she had a sister who was with her."

Han nods, "That is correct. How do you know this? I've told no one, and my father has been dead for 20 years."

Buffy laughs, "I'm Buffy."

Han's jaw drops, "Impossible. If Buffy or Dawn were alive they would be in to their 50's by now."

Buffy smiles, "Look at me closely, Han. You can see it just by looking, that I look like Buffy because I am her."

Han takes a close look and nods, "You do indeed look like her. Still how is it possible you haven't aged."

Buffy sighed, "Me and Dawn both have been in a place where time moves differently. It's a long story, Han. By the way I'm sorry about Jacen. We would have taken you with us, but we thought you had died in the apartment fire."

Han thinks for a bit. He wasn't sure why but he believed Buffy was telling the truth. "I went to the park while you and Dawn were checking that downed ship."

Buffy nods, "Were getting off track. We can reminisce later. Your ship it is fast?"

"Fast ship? You mean you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han replied. "It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve standard timeparts! I've outrun Imperial starships and Corellian cruisers."

Buffy nods, "Han please don't attempt to impress us with misinformation. You father was better at it, no offense."

"None taken." Han said. "What's your cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, Buffy, the boy, three other women and two droids-no questions asked." Obi-Wan said.

"No questions." Solo regarded his mug, finally looked up. "Is it local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan replied easily.

"These days that can be a real trick. It'll cost you a little extra." Han said as he did some mental figuring. "All in all, about ten thousand. In advance."

Luke gaped at Han. "Ten thousand! We could almost buy our own ship for that."

Solo shrugged. "Maybe you could and maybe you couldn't. In any case, could you fly it?"

"You bet I could," Luke shot back, rising. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself. I don't-"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know about Luke, but I used to be a pretty good pilot. Better than Obi-Wan here even. Of course I haven't flown in years. Anyways Han, We don't have that much on us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan. Do it for an old friend?"

"Seventeen, huh!" Han ponders this for a few moments. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four, first thing in the morning."

Obi-Wan nods, "Ninety-four."

Han looks past Buffy, "Buffy, it looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Four Imperial troopers, their eyes darting rapidly from table to booth to bar, had entered the cantina. There was muttering from among the crowd, but whenever the eyes of one of the heavily armed troopers went hunting for the mutterers, the words died with sullen speed.

Moving to the bar, the officer in charge asked the bartender a couple of brief questions. The big man hesitated a moment, then pointed toward a place near the back of the room. As he did so, his eyes widened slightly. Those of the officer were unreadable.

The booth he was pointing to was empty.

Outside they were met by Dawn, Willow, Aurora and the droids. "Well?" Dawn asked.

Buffy smiles, "We got a ship. Luke you will need to sell your speeder. Aurora you might as well sell you bike as well."

"It's all right," Luke assured Buffy listlessly. "I don't think I'll need it again."

Aurora nods in agreement as she leads Luke away.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "How long are you going to wait to tell her?"

Buffy laughed, "Spoilsport. Dawn the captain of the ship we got is someone you and I know."

Dawn blinks, "Who?"

Buffy smiles, "Han."

Dawn's jaw drops, "Jacen's Han?"

Buffy nods, "The one and only. He said he went to the park when we went to check on Obi-Wan and Anakin's downed fighters. So he wasn't even in the apartment during the fire."

Dawn smiles.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand anymore," Luke said as he and Aurora came back with the credits. "If it hadn't been for Aurora's bike we might not have made the full two thousand."

The next morning…

"There's docking bay ninety-four," Luke said, "and there's Chewbacca. He seems excited about something."

Indeed, the big Wookiee was waving over the heads of the crowd and jabbering loudly in their direction.

Willow looks behind her, "Master Naberrie, we're being followed."

Buffy nods, "I know, Willow. I can sense him as well."

A dark-clad thing had been following them that day as they made their way towards the docking bay.

The pit which formed docking bay ninety-four was as shabbily cut and run-down as the majority of Mos Eisley. Its sloping sides were crumbling in places instead of being smoothly fashioned as they were on more populous worlds.

That battered ellipsoid which could only loosely be labeled a ship appeared to have been pieced together out of old hull fragments and components discarded as unusable by other craft.

"What a piece of junk," Luke murmured, unable to hide his feelings any longer. They were walking up the rampway toward the open port. "This thing couldn't possibly make it into hyperspace."

Either Han had supernaturally acute hearing, or else he was used to the reaction the sight of the Millennium Falcon produced in prospective passengers. "She may not look like much," he confessed as he approached them, "but she's all go. I've added a few unique modifications to her myself. In addition to piloting, I like to tinker. She'll make point five factors beyond lightspeed."

Buffy shakes her head, "More trying to impress us Han?"

Chewbacca had lingered behind at the docking-bay entrance. Now he rushed up the ramp, a hairy whirlwind, and blabbered excitedly at Solo. The pilot regarded him coolly, nodding from time to time, then barked a brief reply. The Wookiee charged into the ship, pausing only to urge everyone to follow.

"We seem to be a bit rushed," Han explained cryptically, "so if you'll hurry aboard, we'll be off."

They headed up the ramp and into the interior of the ship.

Buffy makes her way to the cockpit and sits next to Chewbacca, "Tell Han to get his rear in gear." She begins preflight check as she hears blaster fire from outside the ship.

"Chewie-deflector shields, quick! Get us out of here!" Han yelled from somewhere by the ramp as he closed it.

Chewbacca let out a throaty roar of acknowledgment.

Buffy nods as she hits the controls and the ships blasts out of the docking bay.

Han comes up in to the cockpit and looks at Buffy, "No offense sweetheart. But that's my seat."

Buffy nods standing up.

Han took his seat and immediately began checking readouts and gauges. In the seat next to him Chewbacca was growling and grunting like a poorly tuned speeder engine. He turned from studying his own instruments long enough to jab a massive finger at the tracking screen.

Han gave it a quick glance, then turned irritably to his own panel. "I know, I know... looks like two, maybe three destroyers. Somebody certainly dislikes you guys." Han said looking over his shoulder at Buffy. "Try to hold them off somehow until I can finish the programming for the lightspeed jump. Angle the deflectors for maximum shielding."

"How long before you can make the jump?" Buffy inquired.

"We're still within the gravitational influence of Tatooine," came Han's response. "It will be a few minutes yet before the navigation computer can compensate and effect an accurate jump. I could override its decision, but the hyperdrive would likely shred itself. That would give me a nice hold full of scrap metal in addition to your guys."

"You really should upgrade your navcomputer. If I were in the Prometheus I would already have had the hyperspace coordinates." Buffy said.

Han blinks, "What happened to the Prometheus anyways?"

Buffy smiles, "I have one hidden away. I think the other was destroyed when the Jedi Temple was attacked during the Clone Wars."

Fresh explosions continued to flare close by despite Chewbacca's best efforts at evasion. On Solo's console a red warning light began to flash for attention.

"Your loosing a deflector," Buffy said.

"Better strap yourself in. We're almost ready to make the jump. It could get bad if we take a near-burst at the wrong moment."

Buffy nodded and sat in the chair behind Han and strapped herself in.

And the Millenium Falcon entered hyperspace.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	62. Chapter 62: The Force

**Chapter 62: The Force**

"You can stop worrying about your Imperial friends," Han said. "They'll never be able to track us now. Told you I'd lose them. The navigation computer calculates our arrival in Alderaan orbit at oh-two-hundred. I'm afraid after this little adventure I'll have to forge a new registration."

Buffy walks over to Han and motions to Dawn, "Han you remember my sister don't you?"

Han looks to Dawn and nods, "Hello, Dawn."

Dawn smiles and hugs Han, "Hello, Han."

Dawn waves to Aurora, "Aurora honey I would like you to meet someone."

Aurora stands up and walks over next to Dawn and Han, "Yes, mom?"

Han blinks, "Mom?!"

Dawn smiles, "Han I would like you to meet your half-sister, Aurora Hope Skywalker."

Han sits down as if dizzy, "This has been one strange day."

Aurora laughs, "Tell me about it."

"But how?" Han asks.

Dawn smiles, "That day we left Corellia, I was alreadly pregnant."

Han looks to Aurora and nods, "It is nice to meet you, Aurora." He then pulls her into a embrace.

Chewbacca sat hunched over one side of the table, his chin resting in massive hands. His great eyes glowing and facial whiskers wrinkled upward, he gave every sign of being well pleased with himself.

At least, he did until Artoo Detoo reached up with a stubby clawed limb across from him and tapped his own computer monitor. One of the figures walked abruptly across the board to a new square and stopped there.

An expression of puzzlement, then anger crossed the Wookiee's face as he studied the new configuration. Glaring up and over the table, he vented a stream of abusive gibberish on the inoffensive machine. Artoo could only beep in reply, but Threepio soon interceded on behalf of his less eloquent companion and began arguing with the hulking anthropoid.

"He executed a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." Threepio said.

Dawn laughs, "Same old Threepio even with the mind wipe."

Attracted by the commotion, Solo looked back over his shoulder, frowning slightly. "Let him have it. Your friend's way ahead anyhow. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Yes Threepio let him have it. He could tear your arms off if he wanted. Wookiees have been known to do that."

Threepio nods, "I see your point. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

Oblivious to the altercation, Luke stood frozen in the middle of the hold. He held an activated lightsaber in position over his head. A low hum came from the ancient instrument while Luke lunged and parried under Obi-Wan's instructive gaze.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," Kenobi instructed gently.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke inquired.

Buffy shakes her head, "Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Aurora looks to Dawn, "When do I get to start learning that?"

Dawn sighs, "You're sure you want to be a Jedi, Aurora?"

Aurora nods, "Yes, mom."

Dawn nods and hands Aurora her lightsaber, "For now you can train with mine. Han got another remote?"

Han nods and hands it to her. Dawn sets it to the same settings as Luke's before releasing it. "Obi-Wan do you mind?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "More the merrier."

Aurora stands and joins her cousin.

Obi-Wan suddenly turns away and sits down. He, Buffy and Dawn falters, all seemingly almost faint.

Luke and Aurora look worried, "Are you all right? What's wrong?" Luke asked

Obi-Wan nods, "We felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Obi-Wan rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke and Aurora. "You two'd better get on with your exercises."

Buffy sighs, "What do you think this means. We three of the last four masters felt it."

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "I don't know. And that has me worried."

Luke and Aurora readied themselves as the remotes circled them slowly, turning to face it as they assumed a new position. Abruptly the remote executed a lightning-swift lunge,

only to freeze about a meter away. Luke and Aurora failed to succumb to the feints, and the remotes soon backed off.

Moving slowly to one side in an effort to get around the remote's fore sensors, Luke drew his saber back preparatory to striking. As he did so the ball darted in behind him. A thin pencil of red light jumped from one of the antennae to the back of Luke's thigh, knocking him to the deck even as he was bringing his saber around-too late.

Rubbing at his tingling, sleeping leg, Luke tried to ignore the burst of accusing laughter from Han. "Hocus-pocus religions and archaic weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side," Han sneered.

Aurora hid her own laughter behind her hand. Despite Han's disbelief she had found the situation funny as well.

"You don't believe in the Force?" asked Luke, struggling back to his feet. The numbing effect of the beam wore off quickly.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other," Han boasted. "I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything, even when Dawn and Buffy were living with me and Dad. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Obi-Wan smiles quietly. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.

Dawn sighs, "Then it's time to show you what a Jedi can do. Luke, Aurora sit down. Obi-Wan if you don't mind turn up the sensitivity on the remotes. And speed up the attacks."

Aurora handed Dawn's lightsaber to Dawn.

Dawn activated her lightsaber as a green blade popped into existence. The remotes attacked with such speed that Han was sure Dawn would be hit multiple times. To Han's astonishment, Dawn parried each and every blast from the two remotes. "Now what were you saying, Han?" She said as she deactivated the lightsaber minutes later.

Han shook his head, "Not sure about the Force. Still haven't seen existence of it. But I will never doubt someone using one of those laser swords again."

Dawn nodded as she sat down.

Aurora looked at her mother with astonishment, "That was great!"

Obi-Wan smiled gently, then turned back to face Luke. "I suggest you try it again, Luke," he said soothingly. He placed a large helmet on Luke's head, the blast shield was down covering Luke's eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Aurora looks at Luke, and then at Dawn, "What is he doing?"

Dawn smiles, "Obi-Wan is teaching Luke to use the Force to see the remote, where it will strike before it actually does."

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke said.

Obi-Wan nods, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Dawn nods, "Watch what Luke does. It will be your turn to do the same thing next."

Aurora nods.

Willow looks to Buffy, "Why didn't you have me do that, Master?"

Buffy laughs, "Because you already can sense the Force. When we sparred on Earth I could feel you using it in our matches."

The remote whirled with amazing speed, the saber arcing up and out in a peculiar fashion. The red beam that the globe emitted was neatly deflected to one side. Its humming stopped and the remote bounced to the deck, all animation gone.

"You see, you can do it," Obi-Wan told Luke.

Aurora steps up and takes the helmet from her cousin placing it on her head. She activates Dawn's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan took the helmet from Luke and placed it on Aurora's head. Bending over the chrome remote, he touched a control at its side. The remote made a dive and fired. Simultaneously the lightsaber jerked around, as accurate as it was awkward in its motion, to deflect the bolt. This time the ball didn't fall motionless to the deck. Instead it backed up three meters and remained there, hovering.

Aware that the remote no longer assaulted her ears, a cautious Aurora peeked out from under the helmet. She looked towards her mother. "Did I-?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Yes you did my daughter. You are much like Buffy when we started training to become Jedi. Buffy has always been able to pick up lightsaber forms with ease.

"I'd call it luck," snorted Han as he concluded his examination of the readouts.

Dawn coughs, "Remember my little demonstration. There's no such thing as luck."

Han sighs, "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

Dawn laughs, "Well we could provide you with another demonstration."

Aurora smiles as she hands the lightsaber back to Dawn, "It was like I could almost see it."

A small telltale light on the far side of the hold began flashing. Chewbacca noticed it and called out to him.

Han glanced at the board, then informed his passengers, "We're coming up on Alderaan. We'll be slowing down shortly and going back under lightspeed. Come on, Chewie."

Rising from the game table, the Wookiee followed his partner toward the cockpit.

Obi-Wan's voice was solemn as he said. "Luke, Aurora, you've both taken the first step into a larger universe."

Dozens of humming, buzzing instruments lent the freighter's cockpit the air of a busy hive. Han and Chewbacca had their attention locked on the most vital of those instruments.

"Steady... stand by, Chewie." Han adjusted several manual compensators. "Ready to go sublight... ready... cut us in, Chewie."

The Wookiee turned something on the console before him. At the same time Han pulled back on a comparatively large lever. Abruptly the long streaks of Doppler-distorted starlight slowed to hyphen shapes, then finally to familiar bolts of fire. A gauge on the console registered zero.

Gigantic chunks of glowing stone appeared out of the nothingness, barely shunted aside by the ship's deflectors. The strain caused the Millennium Falcon to begin shuddering violently.

"What the-?" a thoroughly startled Han muttered. Next to him, Chewbacca offered no comment of his own as he flipped off several controls and activated others. Only the fact that the cautious Han Solo always emerged from hyperspace travel with his deflectors up-just in case any of many unfriendly folks might be waiting for him-had saved the freighter from instant destruction.

"What's going on?" Luke said as he, Obi-Wan, Buffy and Dawn entered the small cockpit.

"We're back in normal space," Han informed them, "but we've come out in the middle of the worst asteriod storm I've ever seen. It's not on any of our charts." He peered hard at several indicators. "According to the galactic atlas, our position is correct. Only one thing is missing: Alderaan."

"Missing? But-that's crazy!" Luke said.

"I won't argue with you," Han replied grimly, "but look for yourself." He gestured out the port. "I've triple-checked the coordinates, and there's nothing wrong with the nav 'puter. We ought to be standing out one planetary diameter from the surface. The planet's glow should be filling the cockpit, but-There's nothing out there. Nothing but debris." He paused.

"Judging from the level of wild energy outside and the amount of solid waste, I'd guess that Alderaan's been... blown away. Totally." Han said.

"Destroyed," Luke whispered, overwhelmed at the specter raised by such an unimaginable disaster. "But-how?"

"The Empire," Obi-Wan declared firmly.

Buffy frowns, "That's what we felt. But how?"

Obi-Wan looks at Buffy and Dawn and shakes his head, "I have no idea."

Buffy stares out the cockpit window, "Leia."

Obi-Wan places his hand on Buffy's shoulder, "She wasn't there. Before we left Tatooine we found out she had been captured by the Empire."

Buffy lets out a sigh of relief.

"No... the entire Imperial fleet couldn't have done this. It would take a thousand ships massing a lot more firepower than has ever existed." Han said.

"I wonder if we should get out of here," Luke was murmuring, trying to see around the rims of the port. "If by some chance it was the Empire."

"I don't know what's happened here," an angry Han cursed, "but I'll tell you one thing. The Empire isn't-"

Muffled alarms began humming loudly as a synchronous light flashed on the control console. Han bent to the appropriate instrumentation, "Another ship. Can't judge the type yet."

"A survivor, maybe-someone who might know what happened," Luke ventured hopefully.

Buffy's next words shattered more than that hope. "It's an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca suddenly gave an angry bark. A huge flower of destruction blossomed outside the port, battering the freighter violently. A tiny, double-winged ball raced past the cockpit port.

"It followed us!" Luke shouted.

"From Tatooine? It couldn't have," objected a disbelieving Han. "Not in hyperspace."

Buffy sighed, "Something is not right. Dawn…"

Dawn nods, they clasp hands and close their eyes. They stretch out their feelings through the force bond.

Luke looks at Buffy and Dawn confused, "What are they doing?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "They have what is called a Force Bond. Together they are more powerful in the Force than they are separated."

Kenobi was studying the configuration the tracking screen displayed. "You're quite right, Buffy. It's the short-range TIE fighter."

"But where did it come from?" Han wanted to know. "There are no Imperial bases near here. It couldn't have been a TIE job."

"You saw it pass." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. It looked like a TIE fighter-but what about a base?" Han replied

"It's leaving in a big hurry," Luke noted, studying the tracker. "No matter where it's going, if it identifies us we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it," Han declared. "Chewie, jam its transmission. Lay in a pursuit course."

"It would be best to let it go," Kenobi ventured thoughtfully. "It's already too far out of range."

"Not for long." Han replied.

Buffy with eyes still closed suddenly spoke up, "There is a base nearby. That is where he is heading."

And Buffy was right… Ahead, one of the multitude of stars was becoming steadily brighter. They were moving fast, but not nearly fast enough for any heavenly object to brighten so rapidly.

"Impossible for a fighter that small to be this deep in space on its own," Han observed.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke hypothesized.

"No," Obi-Wan observed. "I feel Buffy is correct. There is a base nearby."

The star ahead continued to brighten, its glow evidently coming from within. It assumed a circular outline.

"He's heading for that small moon," Luke murmured.

"The Empire must have an outpost there," Han admitted. "Although, according to the atlas, Alderaan had no moons." He shrugged it off. "Galactic topography was never one of my best subjects. I'm only interested in worlds and moons with customers on them. But I think I can get him before he gets there; he's almost in range."

They drew steadily nearer. Gradually craters and mountains on the moon became visible. Yet there was something extremely odd about them. The craters were far too regular in outline, the mountains far too vertical, canyons and valleys impossibly straight and regularized. Nothing as capricious as volcanic action had formed those features.

"That's no moon," Kenobi breathed softly. "That's a space station."

"But it's too big to be a space station," Solo objected. "The size of it! It can't be artificial-it can't!"

Buffy and Dawn open their eyes, "Get us out of here, now." They say together.

"Yes, I think you're right. Full reverse, Chewie." Han said.

The Wookiee started adjusting controls, and the freighter seemed to slow, arcing around in a broad curve. The tiny fighter leaped instantly toward the monstrous station until it was swallowed up by its overpowering bulk.

Chewbacca chattered something at Solo as the ship shook and strained against unseen forces.

"Lock in auxiliary power!" Han ordered.

Gauges began to whine in protest, and by ones and twos every instrument on the control console sequentially went berserk. Try as he might, Han couldn't keep the surface of the gargantuan station from looming steadily larger, larger-until it became the heavens.

Luke stared wildly at secondary installations as big as mountains, dish antennae larger than all of Mos Eisley. "Why are we still moving toward it?"

"Too late," Obi-Wan whispered softly. A glance at Han confirmed his concern.

"We're caught in a tractor beam-strongest one I ever saw. It's dragging us in," Han muttered.

"You mean, there's nothing you can do?" Luke asked, feeling unbelievably helpless.

Han studied the overloaded sensor readouts and shook his head. "Not against this kind of power. I'm on full power myself, kid, and it's not shifting out of course a fraction of a degree. It's no use. I'm going to have to shut down or we'll melt our engines. But they're not going to suck me up like so much dust without a fight!"

Dawn rests her hand on Han's shoulder, "There is a time for fighting, and now is not it. Now we must hide before they pull us in."

Han looks up at Dawn, his father's fiancée and nods.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	63. Chapter 63: Hanger Control Room

**Chapter 63: Hanger Control Room**

The freighter sat listlessly in the docking hangar of the huge bay.

Thirty armed Imperial troopers stood before the lowered main ramp leading into the ship. They snapped to attention when Vader and a Commander approached. Vader halted at the base of the ramp, studying the vessel as an officer and several soldiers came forward.

"There was no reply to our repeated signals, sir, so we activated the ramp from outside. We've made no contact with anyone aboard either by communicator or in person," the officer reported.

"Send your men in," Vader ordered.

Turning, the officer relayed the command to a noncom, who barked orders. A number of the heavily armored soldiers made their way up the ramp and entered the outer hold. They advanced with appreciable caution.

Inside, two men covered a third as he advanced. Moving in groups of three in this fashion, they rapidly spread through the ship. Corridors rang hollowly under metal-shod feet, and doors slid aside willingly as they were activated.

"Empty," the Sergeant in charge finally declared in surprise. "Check the cockpit."

Several troopers made their way forward and slid the portal aside, only to discover the pilot's chairs as vacant as the rest of the freighter. The controls were deactivated and all systems shut down. Only a single light on the console winked on and off fitfully. The Sergeant moved forward, recognized the source of the light, and activated the appropriate controls.

A printout appeared on a nearby screen. He studied it intently, then turned to convey the information to his superior, who was waiting by the main hatch.

That worthy listened carefully before he turned and called down to the Commander and Vader. "There is no one aboard; the ship is completely deserted, sirs. According to the ship's log, her crew abandoned ship immediately after lift-off, then set her on automatics for Alderaan."

"Possibly a decoy," the Commander ventured aloud. "Then they should still be on Tatooine!"

"Possibly," Vader admitted reluctantly.

"Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned," the officer went on.

"Did you find any droids on board?" Vader called.

"No, sir-nothing. If there were any, they must have abandoned the ship along with the organic crew."

Vader looked towards the ship, "Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

The officer nods, "Yes, sir."

Under Vader's mask he frowns, "I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since... Dawn!"

With that, he whirled and stalked from the hangar.

The rest of the assembled soldiers were dismissed by the officer. On board the freighter, a last lone figure left off examining the space beneath the cockpit consoles and ran to join his comrades. He was anxious to be off this ghost ship and back in the comfortable surroundings of the barracks.

His heavy footsteps echoed through the once more empty freighter.

Below, the muffled sounds of the officer giving final orders faded, leaving the interior in complete quiet. The quivering of a portion of the floor was the only movement on board.

Abruptly the quivering became a sharp upheaval. Several metal panels popped upward, followed by a severak pairs of tousled heads.

Dawn looked to Buffy and projected through their bond, 'Anakin knows I'm here.'

Buffy gave a nod to indicate she heard the thought.

"Lucky you'd built these compartments," Luke commented.

Han looked to Dawn ashamed. "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam. This is ridiculous. It isn't going to work. Even if I could take off and get past the closed hatch"-he jabbed a thumb upward-"we'd never get past that tractor beam."

"You leave that to me." Obi-Wan said.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," muttered Han. "You're a damn fool, old man."

Obi-Wan grinned at him. "What does that say of the man who allows himself to be hired by a fool?"

Han muttered something under his breath as they pulled themselves clear of the compartments, Chewbacca doing so with a good deal of grunting and twisting.

Dawn looks to Obi-Wan, "Regardless be careful."

Obi-Wan nods, "Aren't I always?"

Buffy laughs, "May I remind you of an incident where you leaped out a window to catch a hovering droid, that was outside said window."

Obi-Wan laughs, "Ah, yes."

Two technicians had arrived at the base of the ramp. They reported to the two bored soldiers guarding it.

"The ship's all yours," one of the troopers told them. "If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately."

The men nodded, then strained to lug their heavy equipment up the ramp. As soon as they disappeared inside, a loud crash was heard. Both guards whirled, then heard a voice call, "Hey, down there, could you give us a hand with this?"

One trooper looked at his companion, who shrugged. They both started up the ramp, muttering at the inefficiency of mere technicians. A second crashing sound reverberated, but now there was no one left to hear it.

But the absence of the two troopers was noticed, soon thereafter. A gantry officer passing the window of a small command office near the freighter entrance glanced out, frowning when he saw no sign of the guards.

Concerned but not alarmed, he moved to a comlink and spoke into it as he continued to stare at the ship.

"THX-1138, why aren't you at your post? THX- 1138, do you copy?"

The speaker gave back only static.

"THX-1138, why don't you reply?" The officer was beginning to panic when an armored figure descended the ramp and waved toward him. Pointing to the portion of his helmet covering his right ear, the figured tapped it to indicate the comlink inside wasn't working.

Shaking his head in disgust, the gantry officer gave his busy aide an annoyed look as he made for the door. "Take over here. We've got another bad transmitter. I'm going to see what I can do." He activated the door, took a step forward as it slid aside-and stumbled backward in a state of shock.

Filling the door completely was a towering hairy form. Chewbacca leaned inward and with a bone splintering howl flattened the benumbed officer with one swipe of a pan-sized fist.

The aide was already on his feet and reaching for his sidearm when a narrow energy beam passed completely through him, piercing his heart. Han removed his helmet as he followed the Wookiee into the room. Obi-Wan, Buffy, Willow, Dawn Aurora and the droids squeezed in behind him, with Luke, also clad in the armor of a luckless Imperial soldier, bringing up the rear.

Luke was looking around nervously as he shut the door behind them. "Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the entire station doesn't know we're here."

"Bring 'em on," Han demanded, unreasonably enthused by their success so far. "I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Buffy shakes her head, "If you want to wind up dead, be my guest. Otherwise let us do it our way, Han."

Han hmphs.

They watched as Obi-Wan operated an incredibly complex computer console with the ease and confidence of one long accustomed to handling intricate machinery. A screen lit up promptly with a map of sections of the battle station. The old man leaned forward, scrutinizing the display carefully.

Meanwhile, Threepio and Artoo had been going over an equally complicated control panel nearby. Artoo suddenly froze and began whistling wildly at something he had found. "We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio said.

"Plug him in," Kenobi suggested, looking over from his place before the larger readout. "He should be able to draw information from the entire station network. Let's see if he can find out where the tractor-beam power unit is located."

"Why not just disconnect the beam from here, sir?" Luke wanted to know.

It was Han who replied derisively, "What, and have them lock it right back on us before we can get a ship's length outside the docking bay?"

Luke looked crestfallen. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"We have to break the tractor at its power source in order to execute a clean escape, Luke," Obi-Wan chided gently as Artoo punched a claw arm into the open computer socket he had discovered. Immediately a galaxy of lights came to life on the panel in front of him and the room was filled with the hum of machinery working at high speed.

Several minutes passed while the little droid sucked up information like a metal sponge. Then the hum slowed and he turned to beep something back at them.

"He's found it, sir!" Threepio announced excitedly. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactors at seven locations. Most of the pertinent data is restricted, but he'll try to pull the critical information through to the monitor."

Obi-Wan, Buffy and Dawn turned their attention from the larger screen to a small readout near Artoo. Data began to race across it too fast for Luke or Aurora to see, but apparently Obi-Wan, Buffy, Dawn and even Willow somehow made something of the schematic blur.

"I don't think there's any way you all can help with this," Obi-Wan told them. "I must go alone."

Buffy shakes her head, "He's here. I don't think that's a good idea, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nods, "It is my destiny to face my former Padawan. As it is yours to fulfill the prophecy Revan showed you."

Buffy nods, "Good Luck and May the Force be with you!"

"That suits me fine," said Han readily. "I've already done more than I bargained for on this trip. But I think putting that tractor beam out of commission's going to take more than your magic, old man."

Luke wasn't put off so easily. "I want to go with you."

"Don't be impatient, young Luke. This requires skills you haven't yet mastered. Stay and watch over the droids, your cousin and aunts and wait for my signal. The droids must be delivered to the rebel forces or many more worlds will meet the same fate as Alderaan. Trust in the force, Luke-and wait."

With a last look at the flow of information on the monitor, Obi-Wan adjusted the lightsaber at his waist. Stepping to the door, he slid it aside, looked once left, once right, and disappeared down a long, glowing hallway.

As soon as he was gone Chewbacca growled and Solo nodded agreement.

"You said it, Chewie!" Han turned to Buffy. "Where'd you dig up that old fossil?"

Buffy smiles, "Obi-Wan, me and Dawn have known each other for a very long time, Han. We were all Jedi during the last years of the Republic. Obi-Wan, myself, Dawn, and Yoda are the last of the Jedi Masters."

A hysterical whistling and hooting came from the computer console. Luke hurried over to Artoo Detoo. The little droid was all but hopping about on stubby legs.

"What is it Artoo?" Buffy asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand either, miss. He says, 'I found her,' and keeps repeating, 'She's here, she's here!'" Threepio said.

"Who? Who has he found?" Luke asks as he looks to Aurora, who shrugs.

Artoo whistled frantically.

"Princess Leia," Threepio announced after listening carefully. "Senator Organa-they seem to be one and the same. I believe she may be the person in the message he was carrying."

Buffy frowns, "Leia is here?"

Attracted by the commotion, Han wandered over. "Princess? What's going on?"

"Where? Where is she?" Luke demanded breathlessly, ignoring Han completely.

Artoo whistled on while Threepio translated. "Level five, detention block AA-23. According to the information, she is scheduled for slow termination."

Buffy frowns, "Dawn, Willow, Aurora make your way back to the Falcon with the droids. Luke I need you to give your lightsaber to Willow. Luke, Han, Chewie you're with me."

"What are you talking about?" an exasperated Han demanded.

"She's the one who programmed the message into Artoo Detoo," Luke explained hurriedly, "the one we were trying to deliver to Alderaan. We've got to help her."

"Now, just a minute," Solo cautioned him. "This is going awful fast for me. Don't get any funny ideas. When I said I didn't have any 'better ideas' I meant it. The old man said to wait here."

Buffy nods, "Yes, he did. That's before he knew Leia was here. Anyways I'm now in charge of this mission. If you're worried about the money, Han, you will be well compensated."

Han nods, "All right, Buffy. But you'd better be right about this." Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt. "What's your plan?"

Buffy's eyes were caught by several metal circlets dangling from the belt of Han's armor. "Give me those binders." Han handed Buffy the thin but quite unbreakable cuffs. "These won't fit but they don't need to. They just need to look like they do. Chewie you trust me right?"

Chewbacca roared an affirmative as Buffy put the binders on him.

Buffy grabbed one of the uniforms off the dead Imperials. "Boys turn around. I got to look the part now. Luke, Han and Chewbacca turned to face away from Buffy as she changed out of her Jedi robes and into the officer's uniform. She handed her robes to Dawn. "Keep these safe. I'm going to want them back."

Dawn smiled and nodded.

Han and Luke adjusted their helmets. Then, with Chewbacca wearing a half-real downcast expression, they and Buffy started off along the corridor where Obi-Wan had disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	64. Chapter 64: Princess Leia

**Chapter 64: Princess Leia**

Eventually Luke, Buffy, Han and Chewbacca reached a wide bank of elevators. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. The computer-controlled transport ought to be capable of taking them just about anywhere on the station in response to a verbal command.

There was a nervous second when a minor official raced to get aboard.

But Buffy simply waved her hand, "You do not want this elevator."

The man nodded getting back out, "I do not want this elevator."

Han blinked as the elevator doors shut, "What was that? He just suddenly decided he wanted to ride in another elevator."

Buffy smiled, "The Force is can be used to influence the weak-minded."

Luke studied the operating panel, then tried to sound at once knowledgeable and important as he spoke into the pickup grid. Instead, he sounded nervous and scared, but the elevator was a pure-response mechanism, not programmed to differentiate the appropriateness of emotions conveyed vocally. So the door slid shut and they were on their way.

"This isn't going to work," Han said looking at the cuffs on Chewbacca.

Buffy sighed, "The cuffs are there for appearances only. They aren't meant to work, Chewie's wrists are too big for them anyways. When we arrive let me do the talking."

After what felt like hours but was in reality only minutes, the door opened and they stepped out into the security area. They saw only narrow ramps bordering a bottomless ventilation shaft. These walkways, several levels of them, ran parallel to smooth curving walls which held faceless detention cells. Alert-looking guards and energy gates seemed to be everywhere they looked.

A tall, grim-looking officer approached them. He frowned as he examined the silent Chewbacca.

"Where are you three going with this-thing?"

Chewbacca snarled at the remark, and Han quieted him with a hasty jab in the ribs.

"Prisoner transfer from block TS-138." Buffy said.

The officer looked puzzled. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

Buffy shook her head as she waved her hand, "You don't need to clear it."

The officer nods, "I don't need to clear it."

Buffy looks at Luke and Han, "Everything is as it should be."

The officer smiles, "Everything is as it should be."

Buffy returns the officer's smile, "You and your men want to take a break and leave me in charge."

The officer nods, "Men were taking a break." He turns to Buffy, "You are in charge till we return." He and the guards left.

Han moved over to the console, "It's only a matter of time before they figure out what you did."

Buffy nods, "Hopefully we will be out of here and on our way back to the Falcon by then."

Han checked the readout set in the panel nearby. "We've got to find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. There must be a dozen levels and- Here it is. Cell 2187."

Buffy nods, "I'll get her. You three watch my back." Buffy raced down the narrow walkway.

The cell 2187, it appeared, did not exist. But it did, and Buffy found it just as she was about to give up and try the next level down.

For a long moment Buffy examined the featureless convex metal wall and saw the controls. She reached for the controls and opened the door.

Leia's look at Buffy with confusion and uncertainty which was replaced by first puzzlement and then impatience. "Who are you?" she finally commented.

Buffy smiled as she looked down at the officer's uniform she was wearing, "I am the Jedi Master, Buffy Naberrie."

"I beg your pardon?" Leia said politely.

"Surely your father has mentioned me. Anyways Leia if you would be so kind we need to be getting out of here." Buffy said.

Leia nodded, "Of course he has. Especially when I asked him the origins of my middle name, she was my biological aunt. But if she still lived she would be in her 50's now."

Buffy nodded, "That is true and it is a long story. One we don't have time to tell right now. We need to hurry here, Leia."

Leia shook her head, "If you are who you say you are. Then tell me the name of my mother."

Buffy smiled and couldn't fault Leia for being cautious, "Padme Amidala Naberrie. She was elected Queen of Naboo at the age of 14. She became Senator in the Republic a number of years later. She died giving birth to you. You were named in part after me."

Leia nods and stood up, "You have convinced me that you are who you say you are. It is a pleasure to meet you General Naberrie."

Governor Tarkin watched as Darth Vader paced rapidly back and forth in the otherwise empty conference room. Finally the Dark Lord paused, glancing around as though a great bell only he could hear had rung somewhere close by.

"They are here," Vader stated unemotionally.

Tarkin looked startled. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! Dawn Skywalker! That's impossible. What makes you think so?"

"A stirring in the Force, of a kind I've felt only in the presence of my old master. It is unmistakable."

"Surely-surely they must be dead by now."

Vader hesitated, his assurance suddenly gone. "Perhaps... It is gone now. It was only a brief sensation."

"The Jedi are extinct," declared Tarkin positively. "Their fire was quenched two decades ago. You, my friend, are all that's left of their ways."

Buffy and Leia had started back up the corridor when a series of blinding explosions ripped the walkway ahead of them. Several troopers had tried coming through the elevator, only to be crisped one after another by Chewbacca. Disdaining the elevators, they had blasted a gaping hole through a wall. The opening was too large for Han, Luke and the Wookie to cover completely. In twos and threes, the Imperials were working their way into the detention block.

Retreating down the walkway, Han, Luke and Chewbacca encountered Buffy and the Princess.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Seems the officer you used the Force on." Luke said. "Missed a scheduled check in. We tried to bluff our way through, but…"

"We can't go back that way!" Han told them.

"No, it looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia agreed readily. "This is a detention area, you know. They don't build them with multiple exits."

Buffy gave Leia a look telling her to be quiet, "We need suggestions people."

"There's got to be another way out," Luke muttered, pulling a small transmitter unit from his belt and carefully adjusting the frequency: "See Threepio... See Threepio!"

A familiar voice responded with gratifying speed. "Yes, sir?"

"We've been cut off here. Are there any other ways out of the detention area-anything at all?"

Static crackled over the tiny grid as Han and Chewbacca kept the Imperial troops bottled up at the other end of the walkway.

"What was that...? I didn't copy."

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entry seems to be the only way in or out of the cell block." Threepio replied over the comlink. "All ether information on your section is restricted."

"Buffy, you have to find your own way out." Dawn said over the comlink.

Buffy nods grabbing the comlink from Luke, "Thanks, Dawnie." Buffy looked down at her feet and smiled, "Let's see where this goes. Cover me." Buffy pulled her lightsaber out from under the uniform where she had hidden it and sliced open the grate at her feet. "Everyone in."

While the others looked on in amazement, Buffy and then Leia jumped feet first into the opening and disappeared.

Wookiee snorted something, and Solo yelled back at him, "Go on in, you furry oaf! I don't care what you smell. This is no time to go dainty on me."

Shoving the reluctant Wookiee toward the tiny opening, Han helped jam the massive bulk through. As soon as he disappeared, the Corellian followed him in. Luke fired off a last series of blasts, more in the hope of creating a covering smoke than hitting anything, slid into the chute, and was gone.

The chamber Buffy tumbled into was dimly lit. Not that the light was needed to discern its contents. She smelled the decay long before she was dumped into it. Unadorned except for the concealed illuminants, the garbage room was at least a quarter full of slimy muck, much of which had already achieved a state of decomposition sufficient to wrinkle Luke's nose.

When Han landed in the muck he stumbled around the edge of the room, slipping and sinking up to his knees in the uncertain footing in an attempt to locate an exit. All he found was a small, thick hatchway which he grunted and heaved to pry open. The hatchcover refused to budge.

"The garbage chute was a wonderful idea," Han told Buffy sardonically, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What an incredible smell you've discovered. Unfortunately, we can't ride out of here on a drifting odor, and there doesn't seem to be any other exit. Unless I can get this hatch open."

"Not one of my better ideas." Buffy said. "On that I agree with you."

Stepping back, Han pulled his pistol and fired at the cover. The bolt promptly went howling around the room as everyone sought cover in the garbage. A last glance and the bolt detonated almost on top of them.

Looking less dignified by the moment, Leia was the first to emerge from the pungent cover. "Put that thing away," she told Solo grimly, "or you're going to get us all killed."

"Yes, Your Worship," Han muttered in snide supplication. He made no move to reholster his weapon as he glanced back up toward the open chute above. "It won't take long for them to figure out what happened to us."

Buffy nods, "I know." She pulled out her comlink. "Dawn are you there?"

"Yeah, Buffy." Dawn's reply came over the comlink.

Suddenly there was a piercing, horrible moaning filled the room.

"What was that?" Dawn said.

Chewbacca let out a terrified yowl of his own and tried to flatten himself against a wall. Luke drew his own pistol and peered hard at various clumps of debris, but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Solo echoed Dawn's question.

"I'm not too sure." Luke suddenly jumped, looking down and behind him. "Something just moved past me, I think. Watch out-"

With shocking suddenness Luke disappeared straight down into the garbage.

"Dawn let me get back to you." Buffy said clicking the comlink off. She quickly replaced it and grabbed her lightsaber igniting it.

"It's got Luke!" Buffy said. "It took him under!"

Han looked around frantically for something to shoot at. Buffy similarly was looking around. The Force was telling her the creature whatever it was, was massive.

As abruptly as he had vanished, Luke reappeared-and so did part of something else. A thick whitish tentacle was wrapped tight around his throat.

"Shoot it, kill it!" Luke screamed.

"Shoot it! I can't even see it," Han protested.

Once again Luke was sucked under by whatever that gruesome appendage was attached to. Solo stared helplessly around the multicolored surface.

There was a distant rumble of heavy machinery, and two opposing walls of the chamber moved inward several centimeters. The rumble ceased and then it was quiet again. Luke appeared unexpectedly close to Solo, scrabbling his way clear of the suffocating mess and rubbing at the welt on his neck.

"What happened to it?" Leia wondered, eyeing the quiescent garbage warily.

Luke looked genuinely puzzled. "I don't know. It had me-and then I was free. It just let me go and disappeared. Maybe I didn't smell bad enough for it."

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Buffy murmured.

Again the distant rumble filled the room; again the walls began their inward march. Only this time neither sound nor movement showed any sign of stopping.

"Don't just stand there gaping at each other!" the Princess urged them. "Try to brace them with something."

Even with the thick poles and old metal beams Chewbacca could handle, they were unable to find anything capable of slowing the walls' advance. It seemed as if the stronger the object was that they placed against the walls, the easier it was snapped.

Buffy clicked her lightsaber back on her belt and pulled the comlink out again, "Dawn are you there?"

"Yeah, Buffy. I'm still here." Dawn's reply came.

Buffy smiled, "Get Artoo to plug into a port shut down all the refuse units on the detention level or immediately below it. Do you copy? Shut down the refuse-"

"I'm on it, Buffy." Dawn said.

The chamber walls had reversed direction automatically with Artoo's shutdown and were moving apart again.

"Dawn," Buffy said into the comlink. Brushing at the clinging slime, she made her way as rapidly as possible toward the hatchcover. Bending, she scraped accumulated detritus away, noting the number thus revealed. "Open the pressure-maintenance hatch on unit 366-117891."

Dawn came on the comlink, "Give us a minute."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	65. Chapter 65: Where's the Falcon?

**Chapter 65: Where's the Falcon?**

Chewbacca grunted and wheezed, and barely succeeded in forcing his thick torso through the hatchway opening with Luke's and Han's help. The hallway they had emerged into showed dust on the floor. It gave the impression of not having been used since the station had been built.

Something hit the wall behind them with a massive thunk, and Luke yelled for everyone to watch out as a long, gelatinous limb worked its way through the hatch and flailed hopefully about in the open corridor. Han aimed his pistol at it as Leia tried to slip past the half-paralyzed Chewbacca.

"Somebody get this big hairy walking carpet out of my way." Suddenly she noticed what Han was preparing to do. "No, wait! It'll be heard!"

Han ignored her and fired at the hatchway. The burst of energy was rewarded with a distant roar as an avalanche of weakened wall and beaming all but buried the creature in the chamber beyond.

"You really want to be dead. Now we're likely to run into who knows how many clones." Buffy said.

Leia frowned, "Clones?"

Buffy nods, "What do you call them. The soldiers in the white armor?"

"Stormtroopers… You think their clones?" Leia said.

Buffy nods, "Makes sense. Why do you think history refers to the Clone Wars as well the Clone Wars. It was a war between the Republic and the Separatists. Fought by Battle Droids and Clones. The Clones were the Republic's army. It only makes sense that Palpatine would continue to use Clones in his Empire."

"Listen," Leia began, staring up at Han, "I don't know where you came from, but I'm grateful." Almost as an afterthought she glanced back at Buffy and Luke, adding, "To the all of you." Her attention turned back to Solo. "But from now on you do as I tell you."

Solo gaped at Leia. This time the smug smile wouldn't come. "Look, Your Holiness," he was finally able to stammer, "let's get something straight. I take orders only from one person-me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive," Leia shot back smoothly. A quick look down the corridor and she had started determinedly off in the other direction.

Han looked at Buffy, started to say something, then hesitated and simply shook his head slowly. "No reward is worth this. I don't know if there's enough credit in the universe to pay for putting up with her... Hey, slow down!"

Leia had started around a bend in the corridor, and they ran swiftly to catch up with her.

Buffy sighed, "Leia look, you're under the protection of the Jedi Order. That means you will do what I say."

"A Jedi you may be, but the Jedi Order has long been gone." Leia said.

Buffy shook her head, "Not gone, but in exile. There are still a few Masters and Padawans left."

Someone finally discovered the two unconscious guards tied in the service lockers on board the captured freighter. Both men remained comatose despite all efforts to revive them.

Under the direction of several bickering officers, troopers carried their two armorless comrades down the ramp and toward the nearest hospital bay. On the way they passed five hidden forms.

Buffy, Luke, Solo, Chewbacca, and the Princess reached the end of an empty hallway. It dead- ended before a large window which overlooked a hangar, giving them a sweeping, tantalizing view of the freighter just below.

Pulling out her comlink and looking around them, Buffy spoke into the pickup. "Dawn... do you copy?"

There was a threatening pause, then, "Coming in loud and clear, Buffy."

"Are you guys safe?" Buffy asked.

"For the moment. We're in the main hangar, across from the ship." Dawn replied.

Buffy looked toward the bay window in surprise. "We're right above you, Dawn. We'll join you as soon as we can. Till then maintain comm silence unless we need ya."

"Gotcha, Buffy." Dawn said before Buffy put the comlink away.

"Wonder if the old man was able to knock out the tractor," Han was muttering as he surveyed the scene below. A dozen or so troopers were moving in and out of the freighter. "Getting back to the ship's going to be like flying through the five Fire Rings of Fornax."

Buffy nods, "I expect your right. And I can feel that Obi-Wan completed his objective and is moving towards the hanger himself."

Leia Organa turned long enough to glance in surprise from the ship to Han. "You came here in that wreck? You're braver than I thought."

At once praised and insulted, Han wasn't sure how to react. He settled for giving Leia a dirty look as they started back down the hallway, Chewbacca bringing up the rear.

Rounding a corner, the four came to an abrupt halt. So did the twenty Imperial troopers marching toward them. Reacting naturally-which is to say, without thinking-Han drew his pistol and charged the platoon, yelling and howling in several languages at the top of his lungs.

Startled by the totally unexpected assault and wrongly assuming their

attacker knew what he was doing, the troopers started to back away. Several wild shots from the Corellian's pistol initiated complete panic. Ranks and composure shattered, the troopers broke and fled down the passage.

Drunk with his own prowess, Han continued the chase, turning to shout back at Luke, "Get to the ship. I'll take care of these!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Luke yelled at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

But Solo had already rounded a far bend in the corridor and didn't hear. Not that it would have made any difference.

Upset at his partner's disappearance, Chewbacca let out a thunderous if unsettled howl and rushed down the hallway after him. That left Buffy, Luke and Leia standing alone in the empty corridor.

Buffy shook her head, "Get back to the ship. I will go rescue his hide." Buffy drew out her lightsaber igniting it. She gave chase after Han and Chewbacca.

Solo continued his rout of all opposition, running at top speed down the long hallway, yelling and brandishing his pistol. Occasionally he got off a shot whose effect was more valuable psychologically than tactically.

Half the troops had already scattered down various subpassages and corridors. The ten troopers he continued to harry still raced headlong away from him, returning his fire only indifferently. Then they came up against a dead end, which forced them to turn and confront their opponents.

Seeing that the ten had halted, Han likewise slowed. Gradually he came to a complete stop. Corellian and Imperials regarded one another silently.

Several of the troopers were staring, not at Han but past him.

It suddenly occurred to Han that he was very much alone, and the same thought was beginning to seep into the minds of the guards he was confronting. Embarrassment gave way rapidly to anger. Rifles and pistols started to come up. Solo took a step backward, fired one shot, then turned and ran like hell.

Buffy and Chewbacca heard the whistle and crump of energy weapons firing as they ran down the corridor. There was something odd about them, though: they sounded as if they were coming closer instead of moving away.

Han came tearing around a corner and nearly ran them down.

"Let me guess they found out you were alone." Buffy asked.

Han nodded as she and Chewbacca saw ten troopers in pursuit, they turned and followed Han back up the hallway.

Han, Buffy and Chewbacca eventually succeeded in shaking a portion of their pursuers. But it seemed that whenever they slipped free of several soldiers, more appeared to take their place. No question about it: the word was out on them.

Ahead, a series of shield doors was beginning to close.

"Hurry, Buffy, Chewie!" Han urged.

Chewbacca grunted once, breathing like an over-used engine. Despite his immense strength, the Wookiee was not built for long distance sprinting.

Buffy was glad that she still had her Slayer abilities even if the demon was gone. She poured on the speed easily matching Han stride for stride.

They slipped inside just before the five layers of the shield doors slammed shut behind them.

"That ought to hold them for a while," Han crowed with delight. The Wookiee growled something at Han. "Of course I can find the ship from here-Corellians can't get lost."

There came another growl, slightly accusing this time. Solo shrugged.

"Tocneppil doesn't count; he wasn't a Corellian. Besides, I was drunk."

Buffy shook her head and closed her eyes reaching out through the Force to find her way to Dawn. "This way," she said as she started walking.

Obi-Wan Kenobi ducked into the shadows of a narrow passageway, seeming to become part of the metal itself as a large cluster of troopers hurried past him. Pausing to make certain they had all passed, he checked the corridor ahead before starting down it. But he failed to see the dark silhouette which eclipsed the light far behind him.

Obi-Wan had avoided one patrol after another, slowly working his way back toward the docking bay holding the freighter. Just another two turns and he should be at the hangar. He sensed something directly ahead and slowed cautiously. It had a most familiar feel to it, a half-remembered mental odor he could not quite place.

Then the figure stepped out in front of him, blocking his entry to the hangar not five meters away. The outline and size of the figure completed the momentary puzzle. It was the maturity of the mind he had sensed that had temporarily confused him. His hand moved naturally to the hilt of his deactivated saber.

"I have been waiting a long time, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Darth Vader intoned solemnly. "We meet again at last. The circle has been completed." Kenobi sensed satisfaction beneath the hideous mask. "The presence I sensed earlier could only have been you. But I felt another, where is she old man. Where is my sister?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Dawn is waiting for your return, Anakin. Let go of your hate, old friend."

Vader shook his head, "You will not take her from me like you did, Padme."

Obi-Wan regarded the great form blocking his retreat and nodded slowly. "You still have much to learn. I never took Dawn or Padme from you, you did that yourself."

"You were once my teacher," Vader admitted, "and I learned much from you. But the time of learning has long passed, and I am the master now. I will not ask again, where is Dawn?"

There would be no reasoning here, Obi-Wan knew. Igniting his saber, he assumed the pose of warrior-ready, a movement accomplished with the ease and elegance of a dancer.

Rather roughly, Vader imitated the movement. Several minutes followed without motion as the two men remained staring at each other, as if waiting for some proper, as yet unspoken signal.

Obi-Wan blinked once, shook his head, and tried to clear his eyes, which had begun to water slightly. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, and his eyelids fluttered again.

"Your powers are weak," Vader noted emotionlessly. "Old man, you should never have come back. It will make your end less peaceful than you might have wished."

"You sense only a part of the Force, Darth," Kenobi murmured with the assurance of one to whom death is merely another sensation, like sleeping or making love or touching a candle. "As always, you perceive its reality as little as a utensil perceives the taste of food."

Executing a move of incredible swiftness for one so old, Obi-Wan lunged at the massive shape. Vader blocked the stab with equal speed, riposting with a counterslash that Kenobi barely parried. Another parry and Kenobi countered again, using this opportunity to move around the towering Dark Lord.

They continued to trade blows, with the old man now backing toward the hangar. Once, his saber and Vader's locked, the interaction of the two energy fields producing a violent sparking and flashing. A low buzzing sound rose from the straining power units as each saber sought to override the other.

Dawn peeked around the entrance to the docking bay, counting the number of troopers milling around the deserted freighter. "We are likely going to have to fight our way to the ship."

She ducked back out of sight just as one of the guards glanced in her direction. A second, more cautious appraisal was more rewarding. It revealed Han, Buffy and Chewbacca hugging the wall of another tunnel on the far side of the bay.

Han also was nonplussed at the number of guards. He muttered, "Didn't we just leave this party?"

Buffy smiled and pulled out her comlink, "Dawn you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I see you Buffy you're on the far side of the hanger from us." Dawn replied.

Buffy nods, "Stand by."

Chewbacca grunted, and both turned, only to relax and lower their weapons at the sight of Luke and the Princess.

"What kept you?" Han quipped mirthlessly.

"We ran into," Leia explained, panting heavily, "some old friends."

Luke was staring at the freighter. "Is the ship all right?"

"Seems okay," was Han's analysis. "It doesn't look like they've removed anything or disturbed her engines. The problem's going to be getting to it."

Leia suddenly pointed to one of the opposite tunnels. "Look!"

Illuminated by the flare from contacting energy fields, Obi-Wan and Darth Vader were backing toward the bay. The fight attracted the attention of others beside the Senator. Every one of the guards moved in for a better view of the Olympian conflict.

Buffy nods, "Now is our chance. Dawn is heading towards the ship."

All seven of the troopers guarding the ship broke and rushed toward the combatants, going to the Dark Lord's aid.

Obi-Wan heard the approaching commotion and spared a glance back into the hangar. The squad of troopers bearing down on him was enough to show that he was trapped.

Vader took immediate advantage of the momentary distraction to bring his saber over and down. Kenobi somehow managed to deflect the sweeping blow, at once parrying and turning a complete circle.

"You still have your skill, but your power fades. Prepare to meet the Force, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gauged the shrinking distance between the oncoming troops and himself, then turned a pitying gaze on Vader. "This is a fight you cannot win, Darth. Your power has matured since I taught you, but I too have grown much since our parting. If my blade finds its mark, you will cease to exist. But if you cut me down, I will only become more powerful. Heed my words."

"Your philosophies no longer confuse me, old man," Vader growled contemptuously. "I am the master now."

Once again he lunged forward, feinting, and then slashing in a deadly downward arc with the saber. It struck home, cutting the old man cleanly in half. There was a brief flash as Obi-Wan's cloak fluttered to the deck in two neat sections.

But Obi-Wan was not in it. Wary of some trick, Vader poked at the empty cloak sections with the saber. There was no sign of the old man. He had vanished as though he had never existed.

The guards slowed their approach and joined Vader in examining the place where Obi-Wan had stood seconds before. Several of them muttered, and even the awesome presence of the Sith Lord couldn't keep a few of them from feeling a little afraid.

Once the guards had turned and dashed for the far tunnel, Han and the others started for the starship-until Luke saw Kenobi cut in two. Instantly he shifted direction and was moving toward the guards.

"Ben!" Luke screamed, firing wildly toward the troops.

Aurora stopped when she heard Luke scream and turned to face the way he was looking and saw what had caused him to scream.

Han cursed, but turned to fire in support of Luke.

Buffy pulled her lightsaber and ignited it deflecting energy bolts as they came near her. One such energy bolt struck the safety release on the tunnel blast door. The emergency hold broken, the heavy door fairly exploded downward. Both the guards and Vader leaped clear-the guards into the bay and Vader backward, to the opposite side of the door.

Han had turned and started for the entrance to the ship, but he paused as he saw Luke running toward the guards.

"It's too late!" Leia yelled at him. "It's over."

"No!" Luke half shouted, half sobbed.

"Luke," Aurora said. "Come on."

A familiar, yet different voice rang in Luke, Aurora, Willow, Buffy and Dawn's ears-Obi-Wan's voice. Only those who were force sensitive could hear it. "Luke... listen!" was all it said.

Buffy looked to Dawn who nodded letting Buffy know that she had heard Obi-Wan also.

Bewildered, Luke turned to hunt for the source of that admonition. He only saw Aurora beckoning to him as she followed Artoo and Threepio up the ramp. "Come on, cuz! there's no time."

Hesitating, his mind still on that imagined voice (or was it imagined?), a confused Luke took aim and felled several soldiers before he, too, whirled and retreated into the freighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	66. Chapter 66: Easy Escape?

**Chapter 66: Easy Escape?**

DAZED, Luke staggered toward the front of the ship. He barely noticed the sound of energy bolts, too weak to penetrate the ship's deflectors, exploding harmlessly outside. His own safety was currently of little concern to him. With misty eyes he stared as Chewbacca and Solo adjusted controls.

"I hope that old man managed to knock out that tractor beam," Han was saying, "or this is going to be a very short ride."

Ignoring him, Luke returned to the hold area and slumped into a seat, his head falling into his hands. Leia Organa regarded him quietly for a while, then removed her cloak. Moving to him, she placed it gently around his shoulders.

Leia looked up and saw Aurora standing over them. She got up so Aurora could sit down next to her cousin.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Aurora whispered comfortingly. "It was all over in an instant."

"I can't believe he's gone," came Luke's reply, his voice a ghost of a whisper. "I can't."

"Neither can I, Luke. He was a good friend. He will be sorely missed." Aurora said.

Willow moved to Leia, "Greetings, I'm Willow. Why don't we leave Luke and his cousin, Aurora, alone to mourn for Master Kenobi."

Leia nods and follows Willow across the hold.

Buffy turned and headed for the cockpit with Dawn beside her.

Han shifted a lever, staring nervously ahead. But the massive bay door was constructed to respond to the approach of any vessel. The safety feature now served to facilitate their escape as the freighter slipped quickly past the still-opening door and out into free space.

"Nothing," Han sighed, studying several readouts with profound satisfaction. "Not so much as an erg of come-hither. He did it, all right."

Chewbacca rumbled something, and Han's attention shifted to another series of gauges. "Right, Chewie. I forget, for a moment, that there are other ways of persuading us to return." His teeth flashed in a grin of determination. "But the only way they'll get us back in that traveling tomb is in pieces. Buffy you think you can pilot her?"

Buffy switched spots with Han before looking back at Dawn, "Go help Han."

Han and Dawn ran out of the cockpit. An explosion jarred the ship, nearly tumbling Solo to the deck. Han gestured down a narrow accessway.

Dawn looked in the indicated direction, smiled, and rushed down it as Han started down the opposing passage. She found himself in a large rotating bubble protruding from the side of the ship. A long, wicked-looking tube whose purpose was instantly apparent projected from the apex of the transparent hemisphere. Dawn settled herself into the seat and commenced a rapid study of the controls. Controls that were similar to what she had used several years previous.

Forward, Chewbacca and Buffy were searching the speckled pit outside for the attacking fighters represented by firepricks on several screens.

Chewbacca suddenly growled throatily and pulled back on several controls.

"Here they come." Buffy said into the intercom.

The starfield wheeled around Dawn as an Imperial TIE fighter raced toward her. She flicked the controls off for the targeting computer and reached out into the Force. She took quiet aim and fired before the pilot even knew what hit him, he was gone.

Buffy was alternating her attention between the instruments and the tracking screens, while still looking to separate distant stars from nearby assassins.

Two fighters dove simultaneously on the twisting, spiraling freighter, trying to line their weapons on the unexpectedly flexible craft. Han fired at the descending globes, and Dawn followed with her own weapon a second later, another direct hit and another ship gone.

Another enemy bolt struck the freighter forward and was barely shunted aside by its deflectors. The cockpit shuddered violently, and gauges whined in protest at the quantity of energy they were being asked to monitor and compensate for.

Chewbacca muttered something to Buffy, and she nodded.

Another fighter unloosed a barrage on the freighter, only this time the bolt pierced an overloaded screen and actually struck the side of the ship. Though partially deflected, it still carried enough power to blow out a large control panel in the main passageway, sending a rain of sparks and smoke in all directions.

A warning light began to wink for attention in the cockpit. Chewbacca muttered to Buffy. She reached over and nodded indicating she saw it.

Then a fighter floated down on the damaged freighter, right into Dawn's sights and she fired at it, another hit and another fighter gone. Yet another fighter stormed over the freighter's hull, firing at its transmitter dish.

Dawn fired at a retreating Imperial, and she allowed herself a brief smile as the fighter exploded.

In the cockpit, Buffy continued to pay close attention to scattered readouts as well as searching the sky for additional ships. She directed her voice toward an open mike.

"There are still two more of them out there. Looks like we've lost the lateral monitors and the starboard deflector shield."

"Don't worry," Han told her, with as much hope as confidence, "she'll hold together." He gave the walls a pleading stare. "You hear me, ship? Hold together! Try to keep them on our port side. If we-"

Han was forced to break off as a TIE fighter seemed to materialize out of nowhere, energy bolts reaching out from it toward him. Its companion craft came up on the freighter's other side and Dawn fired steadily at it. At the last possible instant before it passed out of range, she swung the weapon's nozzle minutely, her finger tightening convulsively on the fire control. The Imperial fighter turned into a rapidly expanding cloud of phosphorescing dust. The other fighter apparently considered the shrunken odds, turned, and retreated at top speed.

"We've made it!" Buffy said, turning to give the startled Wookiee an unexpected hug. Chewbacca contemplating growling at her but considered otherwise as he remembered the Padawan that had accompanied Yoda to Kashyyyk many years ago and the Wookiee smiled.

Dawn smiled met Han in the hold.

Han looked at Dawn and shook his head, "Between that demonstration and just now. Your reflexes are pretty good, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Believe it or not at one time I was almost clumsy. But years of Jedi training changed that."

Darth Vader strode into the control room where Governor Tarkin stood staring at a huge, brilliantly lit screen. It displayed a sea of stars, but it was not the spectacular view which absorbed the Governor's thoughts at the moment. He barely glanced around as Vader entered.

"Are they away?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"They've just completed the jump to hyperspace. No doubt they are at this very moment congratulating themselves on their daring and success." Now Tarkin turned to face Vader, a hint of warning in his tone. "I'm taking an awful chance, on your insistence, Vader. This had better work. Are you certain the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"

Vader exuded confidence beneath the reflective black mask. "It already has been witness to the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Soon it will see the end of the Alliance and the rebellion as well as the last of the Jedi."

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Han inquired looking at Leia, well pleased with himself. "Not a bad bit of rescuing. You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia admitted readily. "The important thing is not my safety, but the fact that the information in the R-2 droid is still intact."

"What's that droid carrying that's so important, anyway?" Han asked.

"Complete technical schematics of the battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. Until then, until the station itself is destroyed, we must go on. This war isn't over yet." Leia said.

"It is for me," objected Han. "I'm not on this mission for your revolution. Economics interest me, not politics. There's business to be done under any government. And I'm not doing it for you, Princess. Buffy promised I would be well paid for risking my ship and my hide."

"You needn't worry about your reward," Leia assured him sadly. "If money is what you love... that's what you will receive."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	67. Chapter 67: Yavin IV

**Chapter 67: Yavin IV**

Yavin was not a habitable world. The huge gas giant was patterned with pastel high-altitude cloud formations. Here and there the softly lambent atmosphere was molded by cyclonic storms composed of six-hundred-kilometer-per- hour winds which boiled rolling gases up from the Yavinesque troposphere. It was a world of lingering beauty and quick death for any who might try to penetrate to its comparatively small core of frozen liquids.

Several of the giant planet's numerous moons, however, were planet-sized themselves, and of these, three could support humanoid life.

Particularly inviting was the satellite designated by the system's discoverers as number four. It shone like an emerald in Yavin's necklace of moons, rich with plant and animal life. But it was not listed among those worlds supporting human settlement. Yavin was located too far from the settled regions of the galaxy.

Buffy looked at the temple around her wondering if it the cloaking device had failed. Would the Prometheus still be there. She wondered if it was a coincidence that the Rebel base had picked the same place she had or if it had been the will of the Force that she leave the fighter there.

The landspeeder came to a gradual stop within the temple, whose first level was the uppermost of those ship-filled hangars. Its engine died obediently as the vehicle settled to the ground. A noisy cluster of humans waiting nearby ceased their conversation and rushed toward the craft.

Fortunately Leia Organa quickly emerged from the speeder, or the man who reached it first might have pulled her bodily from it, so great was his delight at the sight of her. He settled for giving her a smothering hug as his companion called their own greetings.

Buffy, Dawn, and Willow followed Leia out as a second speeder came to a stop and Luke, Han, Chewie and Aurora stepped out. Finally a third speeder came to a stop and the droids exited.

"You're safe! We'd feared you'd been killed." Abruptly he composed himself, stepped away from Leia, and executed a formal bow. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with the rest of the population."

"All that is past history, Commander Willard," Leia said. "We have a future to live for. Alderaan and its people are gone." Her voice turned bitter cold, frightening in so delicate-looking a person. "We must see that such does not happen again. We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here."

Han started to protest, but Leia shut him up with logic and a stern look.

"That's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. They sent only a few TIE fighters after us. They could as easily have launched a hundred."

Han had no reply for that, but continued to fume silently. Then Leia gestured at Artoo Detoo.

"You must use the information locked in this R-2 droid to form a plan of attack. It's our only hope. The station itself is more powerful than anyone suspected." Leia's voice dropped. "If the data does not yield a weakness, there will be no stopping them." Leia then turned and motioned for Buffy and Dawn to step forward. "May I introduce Buffy Naberrie and Dawn Skywalker? Last two Jedi Masters of the Jedi Order."

Buffy sighed and didn't bother to correct Leia that there was one other Master, assuming of course Yoda was still alive. She knew she would have to go to Dagobah as soon as possible to find out. Especially now that Luke was without a Master.

Willard bowed, "Greetings Master Naberrie and Master Skywalker. It is my privilege to welcome you to the Alliance base here on Yavin IV. If there is anything I can do for you…"

"Thank you. I need someone to take me to a temple five klicks from here." Buffy said.

"May I inquire why?" Willard asked.

"It was the will of the Force that I leave my personal starfighter here many years ago. I wish to go retrieve it." Buffy said.

Willard nods and motions towards a pilot, "Of course, Master Jedi. Aegiron, take Master Naberrie where she needs to go."

Aegiron nods, "Yes, sir. If you will follow me Master Jedi." He led Buffy to a speeder and they departed.

Little Artoo Detoo rested comfortably in a place of honor, his body radiating computer and data-bank hookups like a metal hairdo. On an array of screens and readouts nearby the technical information stored on the submicroscopic record tape within the robot's brain was being played out.

Hours of it-diagrams, charts, statistics.

First the rush of material was slowed and digested by more sophisticated computer minds. Then the most critical information was turned over to human analysts for detailed evaluation.

All the while See Threepio stood close to Artoo, marveling at how so much complex data could be stored in the mind of so simple a droid. Little did he know that Artoo's mind had never been wiped and Artoo's memory banks spanned thirty-five years.

The central briefing room was located deep within the bowels of the temple. The long, low-ceiling auditorium was dominated by a raised dais and huge electronic display screen at its far end. Pilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of Artoo units filled the seats. Impatient, and feeling very out of place, Han Solo and Chewbacca stood as far away from the stage, with its assemblage of officers and Senators, as possible. Solo scanned the crowd, searching for Luke and Aurora. Despite some common sense entreaties, Luke had gone and joined the regular pilots. He didn't see Luke or Aurora, but he recognized Leia, Buffy and Dawn as they talked somberly with some bemedaled oldster.

When a tall, dignified gentleman with too many deaths on his soul moved to stand by the far side of the screen, Han turned his attention to him, as did everyone else in the room. As soon as an expectant silence had gripped the crowd, General Jan Dodonna adjusted the tiny mike on his chest and indicated the small group seated close to him.

"You all know these people," he intoned with quiet power. "They are the Senators and Generals whose worlds have given us support, whether open or covert. They have come to be with us in what may well prove to be the decisive moment. The three standing up here you do not recognize are members of the Jedi Order. Yes you heard right. We have three members of the Jedi Order, that we had long thought were gone. I would like to introduce Jedi Master Buffy Naberrie, Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker, and Jedi Padawan Willow Rosenberg. And sitting amongst the pilots is Jedi Padawan Aurora Skywalker." Aurora stood and took a slight bow before sitting again. Dodonna let his gaze touch many in the crowd, and none who were so favored remained unmoved.

"The Imperial battle station you now all have heard of is approaching from the far side of Yavin and its sun. That gives us a little extra time, but it must be stopped-once and for all-before it can reach this moon, before it can bring its weaponry to bear on us as it did on Alderaan." A murmur ran through the crowd at the mention of that world, so callously obliterated.

"The station," Dodonna went on, "is heavily shielded and mounts more firepower than half the Imperial fleet. But its defenses were designed to fend off large-scale, capital ship assaults. A small, one-or two-man fighter should be able to slip through its defensive screens."

A slim, supple man who resembled an older version of Han Solo rose.

Dodonna acknowledged his presence. "What is it, Red Leader?"

The man gestured toward the display screen, which showed a computer portrait of the battle station. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are our snub fighters going to be against that?"

"With the size of that station they are not going to consider a small one-man fighter to be a threat." Buffy said.

Dodonna nods. "Master Naberrie is correct. Apparently they're convinced that their defensive weaponry can fend off any light attacks. But an analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has revealed what we think is a weakness in the station's design. A big ship couldn't get near it, but an X- or Y-wing fighter might."

"It's a small thermal exhaust port. Its size belies its importance, as it appears to be an unshielded shaft that runs directly into the main reactor system powering the station. Since this serves as an emergency outlet for waste heat in the event of reactor over production, its usefulness would be eliminated by particle shielding. A direct hit would initiate a chain reaction that would destroy the station."

Mutterings of disbelief ran through the room. The more experienced the pilot, the greater his expressed disbelief.

"I didn't say your approach would be easy," Dodonna admonished them. He gestured at the screen. "You must maneuver straight in down this shaft, level off in the trench, and skim the surface to-this point. The target is only two meters across. It will take a precise hit at exactly ninety degrees to reach the reactor systematization. And only a direct hit will start the complete reaction. I said the port wasn't particle-shielded. However, it is completely ray-shielded. That means no energy beams. You'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A few of the pilots laughed humorlessly. One of them was a teenaged fighter jockey seated next to Luke and Aurora who bore the unlikely name of Wedge Antilles. Artoo Detoo was there also, seated next to another Artoo unit who emitted a long whistle of hopelessness.

"A two-meter target at maximum speed-with a torpedo, yet," Antilles snorted. "That's impossible even for the computer."

"But it's not impossible," protested Luke. "Aurora and I used to bulls-eye womp-rats in our T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Aurora nodded in agreement, "What Luke said is true."

"Is that so?" the rakishly uniformed youth noted derisively. "Tell me, when you were going after your particular varmint, were there a thousand other, what did you call it, 'womp-rats' armed with power rifles firing up at you?" He shook his head sadly. "With all that firepower on the station directed at us, this will take a little more than barnyard marksmanship, believe me."

As if to confirm Antilles' pessimism, Dodonna indicated a string of lights on the ever- changing schematic. "Take special note of these emplacements. There's a heavy concentration of firepower on the latitudinal axes, as well as several dense circum-polar clusters. Also, their field generators will probably create a lot of distortion, especially in and around the trench. I figure that maneuverability in that sector will be less than point three."

This produced more murmurs and a few groans from the assembly.

"Remember," the General went on, "you must achieve a direct squadron will cover for Gold on the first run. Then Red squadron will take the second run. Any questions?"

A muted buzz filled the room. One man stood, lean and handsome-too much so, it seemed, to be ready to throw away his life for something as abstract as freedom.

"What if both runs fail? What happens after that?"

Dodonna smiled tightly. "There won't be any after that." The man nodded slowly, understandingly, and sat down. "Anyone else?" Silence now, pregnant with expectation. "Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

Like oil draining from a shallow pot, the seated ranks of men, women, and machines rose and flowed toward the exits.

Buffy turned to Dawn who nods, "General, myself and my sister would like to join one of your squadrons. We have combat experience."

Dodonna nods, "We can use all the assistance we can get. Thank you Master Jedi. I will have two more fighters prepped and ready for you."

"Only Dawn will need one." Buffy said. "I had stored my personal fighter here a few years ago. While you were looking over the data Artoo had I made sure she was flight ready. You will never find another like her as there was only two built. And the other was destroyed on Coruscant at the end of the Clone Wars when the Jedi Temple was attacked."

Aurora comes up to Dawn, "Mom, no!"

Dawn smiles, "Its ok sweetie. I will come back, I promise. And as your Aunt Buffy can attest I live up to my promises. Don't I Buffy?"

Buffy smiles and nods, "Many years ago I made Dawn promise to live. You see I was set to sacrifice myself for you mother. So I told her the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I didn't want my death to be in vain. So I made Dawn promise to live, for me. And as you can see she never failed in that promise. If she says she will come back. She will come back."

Aurora smiles and nods as she understands, "Then I too will make that promise regardless of what happens today."

Buffy smiles and hands a datapad to Aurora, "This is in case we don't come back. If we don't come back I want you to go to the coordinates on that datapad. There is a planet there that is primitive by galactic standards. We have friends and family there. In fact you have a cousin there, my daughter… Padme Dawn Summers. If we don't come back I want you and Willow to go and watch over her for me."

Aurora nods, "It would be my pleasure, Aunt Buffy. But let's hope I don't have to do that. Not cause I don't want to, I do of course. But because I don't want to lose either of you so soon after I found you."

Dawn smiles and hugs Aurora, "Nor do we want to die, my daughter."

Elevators hummed busily, lifting more and more deadly shapes from buried depths to the staging area in the primary temple hangar as Luke, Aurora, Buffy, Dawn, Willow,Threepio, and Artoo Detoo walked toward the hangar entrance.

Neither the bustling flight crews, nor the pilots performing final checkouts, nor the massive sparks thrown off as power couplings were disconnected captured their attention at the moment. Instead, it was held by the activity of two far more familiar figures.

Han and Chewbacca were loading a pile of small strongboxes onto an armored landspeeder. They were completely absorbed with this activity, ignoring the preparations going on all around them.

Han glanced up briefly as they approached, then returned to his loading.

"You got your reward," Luke observed, indicating the boxes. Han nodded once. "And you're leaving, then?"

"That's right, kid. I've got some old debts to pay off, and even if I didn't, I don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here."

The mercenary gleam in Solo's eyes only made Luke mad. "Why don't you look around you and see something besides yourself for a change? You know what's going to happen here, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot. But you're turning your back on them."

Han didn't appear upset at Luke's tirade. "What good's a reward if you're not around to spend it? Attacking that battle station isn't my idea of courage-more like suicide."

"Yeah... Take care of yourself, Han," Luke said quietly, turning to leave. "But I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" He started back into the hangar depths, flanked by the two droids.

Aurora shook her head, "You know Han, it makes me wonder how we could be related."

Han looks at his half-sister and sighs, "You know you and Dawn, and Buffy of course, could all come with me."

Buffy shook her head, "My place for the moment is here, Han."

Dawn nods in agreement, "As is mine. As much as I want to get to know you again, Han. Right now I am a Jedi and my place is here."

Aurora smiles, "I'm staying with mom for now. But one day I may come looking for you. But till then I guess this is goodbye."

Han sighs and nods. "Then may the Force be with you."

Han returned to his work, as Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Aurora rushed over to join Luke and Leia.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Princess Leia asked Luke. "It could be a deadly reward."

Luke's eyes were filled with the sleek, venomous metal shape. "More than anything."

"Then what's wrong?" Leia asked.

Luke looked back at her and shrugged. "It's Han. I thought he'd change his mind. I thought he'd join us."

"A man must follow his own path," Dawn told him. "No matter how much I wish otherwise. "

Leia stood on tiptoes, gave Luke a quick, almost embarrassed kiss, and turned to go. "May the Force be with you."

"I only wish," Luke murmured, "Ben were here."

Buffy smiles, "Obi-Wan will be with you, always."

Luke looked to Buffy and then nodded. Luke felt someone tightly lock on to his arm. He turned, his initial anger gone instantly in astonishment as he recognized the figure.

Aurora followed Luke's gaze and smiled.

"Luke! Aurora!" the slightly older man exclaimed. "I don't believe it! How'd you two get here? Are you both going out with us?"

"Biggs!" Luke embraced his friend warmly, before Aurora did the same. "Of course I'll be up there with you." His smile faded slightly. "I haven't got a choice, anymore."

Aurora shook her head, "Sorry, Biggs. Not this time."

"Listen, have we got some stories to tell you..." Luke said.

Buffy, Dawn and Willow moved on towards the Prometheus and Dawn's X-Wing fighter.

The steady whooping and laughing Biggs, Aurora and Luke made was in marked contrast to the solemnity with which the other men and women in the hangar went about their business. The commotion attracted the attention of an older, war-worn man known to the younger pilots only as Red Leader.

"Aren't you Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the IncomT-65?"

"Sir," Biggs put in before his friend could reply, "Luke and Aurora both are the best bush pilots in the outer-rim territories."

The older man patted Luke reassuringly on the back as they studied his waiting ship. "Something to be proud of. I've got over a thousand hours in an Incom sky hopper myself." He paused a moment before going on. "I met your father at the Battle of Naboo, ten years before the start of the Clones Wars, Luke. He was a great pilot, for one so young. You'll do all right out there. If you've got half your father's skill, you'll do a damn sight better than all right."

"Thank you, sir. I'll try." Luke said,

"There's not much difference control-wise between an X-wing T-65," Red Leader went on, "and a skyhopper." His smile turned ferocious. "Except the payload's of a somewhat different nature."

He left them and hurried toward his own ship. Luke had a hundred questions to ask him, and no time for even one.

"I've got to get aboard my own boat, Luke, Aurora. Listen, you two will tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs said.

"All right. I told you I'd make it here someday, Biggs." Luke said.

"You did." Biggs said as he was moving toward a cluster of waiting fighters, adjusting his flight suit. "It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that can't be stopped!"

Aurora and Luke laughed. Aurora turned to her cousin and let out a sigh, "Now that I know Biggs as well as mom and Aunt Buffy are up there with you. I don't have to worry about you anymore. I know you'll come back."

Luke smiles and hugs Aurora. "Go tell Buffy and Dawn good luck for me."

"I will." Aurora said and turns towards the Prometheus and Dawn's X-Wing fighter where Buffy, Willow and Dawn were waiting.

"CeeSeven are you ready?" Buffy asked.

CeeSeven beeped an affirmative as Aurora joined them

Aurora pulls Dawn into an embrace, "Be careful out there, mom."

Dawn smiles and hugs Aurora back, "I will, and I will see you in a bit."

Aurora then hugs Buffy, "You be careful out there also."

Buffy hugs Aurora back, "I will. You know Aurora you remind me a little of our mother when she was your age. Believe me that's a good thing."

Aurora blushed at the compliment.

Willow smiles at Buffy, "You know this has been an interesting few days."

Buffy nods, "I bet it has. It was one thing to hear me and Dawn talk about it. You even saw some of it four years ago. But now you're living it and it's totally different than what you expected."

"You got that right. Buffy take care of yourself. You too, Dawnie." Willow said.

Buffy and Dawn nodded, knowing the well wishes from Willow were not for the two Jedi Masters but for her friends.

Dawn smiles, "Watch out for Aurora for me?"

Willow nods, "I will."

Buffy and Dawn turned towards their fighters and slipped into the cockpit seats.

All around them, scattered scenes of good-bye were taking place-some serious, some kidding, all with the true emotion of the moment masked by efficiency.

Both Buffy and Dawn touched a lever in their respective cockpits and their ships began to roll forward, slowly but with increasing speed, toward the gaping mouth of the temple.

"Just like old times isn't it CeeSeven?" Buffy asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	68. Chapter 68: Battle over Yavin

**Chapter 68: Battle over Yavin**

Leia, Willow and Aurora sat silently before the huge display screen on which Yavin and its moons were displayed. A large red dot moved steadily toward the fourth of those satellites. Dodonna and several other field commanders of the Alliance stood behind her, their eyes also intent on the screen. Tiny green flecks began to appear around the fourth moon, to coalesce into small clouds like hovering emerald gnats.

Dodonna put a hand on her shoulder. It was comforting. "The red represents the progress of the Imperial battle station as it moves deeper into Yavin's system."

"Our ships are all away," a Commander behind him declared.

Slowly assuming attack formations combining X- and Y-wing ships and the Prometheus, the various fighters began to move outward from the moon, out past the oceanic atmosphere of giant Yavin, out to meet the technologic executioner.

"Red group," Red Leader addressed his intership pickup, "this is Red Leader. Adjust your selectors and check in. Approaching target at one point three..."

Biggs checks his fighter's controls, alert and ready for combat. "Red Three standing by."

"Red Six standing by." Porkins said.

"Red Two standing by." Wedge said.

"Red Five standing by." Luke answered.

Buffy smiles as she listens to the chatter, "Prometheus standing by."

Dawn looks out her cockpit over to Buffy's ship, "Red Four standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Eight standing by."

Ahead, the bright sphere of what looked like one of Yavin's moons but wasn't began to glow with increasing brightness. It shone with an eerie metallic glow utterly unlike that of any natural satellite.

"This is it, boys," Red Leader said to the mike. "Red Two, you're too far out. Close it up, Wedge."

Wedge executed a slight adjustment, frowning. "Sorry, boss. My ranger seems to be a few points off. I'll have to go on manual."

"Check, Red Two. Watch yourself. All ships, stand by to lock S-foils in attack mode. Execute.

The double wings on the X-wing fighters split apart, like narrow seeds.

In the Prometheus Buffy flipped a few levers. "CeeSeven attack paramaters. Engage Summers Five."

CeeSeven beeped an affirmative as the droid activated the attack paramaters. There was no change to the ship's outward appearance like the X-wing's it accompanied. But the fighter was ready none the less.

Ahead, the Imperial station continued to grow. Surface features became visible as each pilot recognized docking bays, broadcast antennae, and other man-made mountains and canyons.

Something began to buffet the ships when Red Leader spoke up. "We're passing through their outer shields. Hold tight. Lock down freeze-floating controls and switch your own deflectors on, double front."

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and reached out through the Force trying to find Dawn. She smiled as she could feel her sister on her wing.

"That's it, we're through," Red Leader told them quietly. "Keep all channels silent until we're on top of them. It doesn't look like they're expecting much resistance."

Though half the great station remained in shadow; Luke, Buffy and Dawn were now near enough to be able to discern individual lights on its surface. Thousands of lights scattered across its curving expanse gave it the appearance of a floating city.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge Antilles gasped over his open pickup.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two," Red Leader ordered. "Accelerate to attack velocity."

Red Leader compared the station with the location of their proposed target area. "Gold Leader," he called toward the pickup, "this is Red Leader. We're in position; you can start your attack run. The exhaust shaft is farther to the north. We'll keep 'em busy down here."

"We're starting for the target shaft now, Dutch. Stand by to take over if anything happens." Gold Leader replied.

"Check, Gold Leader," came the other's reply. "We're going to cross their equatorial axis and try to draw their main fire. May the Force be with you."

From the approaching swarm, two squads of fighters broke clear. The X-wing ships dove directly for the bulge of the station, far below, while the Y-ships curved down and northward over its surface.

"This is Red Five," Luke announced to his mike as he nosedived his ship in a radical attempt to confuse any electronic predictors below. The gray surface of the battle station streaked past his ports. "I'm going in."

"I'm right behind you, Red Five," a voice recognizable as Biggs's sounded in his ears.

The target in Luke's sights was as stable as that of the Imperial defenders was evasive. Bolts flew from the tiny vessel's weapons. One started a huge fire on the dim surface below, which would burn until the crew of the station could shut off the flow of air to the damaged section.

Luke's glee turned to terror as he realized he couldn't swerve his craft in time to avoid passing through the fireball of unknown composition.

"Pull out, Luke, pull out!" Biggs was screaming at him.

His fighter plunged into the expanding ball of superheated gases.

Then he was through and clear, on the other side. A rapid check of his controls enabled him to relax. Passage through the intense heat had been insufficient to damage anything vital-though all four wings bore streaks of black, carbonized testimony to the nearness of his escape.

Hell-flowers bloomed outside his ship as he swung it up and around in a sharp curve. "You all right, Luke?" came Dawn's concerned query.

"I got a little toasted, but I'm okay." Luke replied.

Energy bolts and sun-bright beams continued to create a chromatic maze in the space above the station as the rebel fighters crisscrossed back and forth over its surface, firing at whatever looked like a decent target.

"Luke," requested Red Leader as he skimmed smoothly through a rain of fire, "let me know when you're off the block."

"I'm on my way now." Luke responded.

"Watch yourself," Buffy urged over the cockpit speaker. "There's a lot of fire coming from the starboard side of that deflection tower."

"I'm on it, don't worry, Aunt Buffy" Luke responded confidently. Putting his fighter into a twisting dive, he sliced once more across metal horizons.

Buffy smiled as it was the first time Luke had referred to her as such.

Luke put his fighter into a twisting dive, he sliced once more across metal horizons. Antennae and small protruding emplacements burst into transitory flame as bolts from his wing tips struck with deadly accuracy.

He grinned as he pulled up and away from the surface as intense lines of energy passed through space recently vacated. Darned if it wasn't like hunting womp-rats back home in the crumbling canyons of Tatooine's wastes.

"Squad leaders-attention; squad leaders-attention! We've picked up a new set of signals from the other side of the station. Enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke received the report at the same time as everyone else. He began hunting the sky for the predicted Imperial craft, his gaze dropping to his instrumentation. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

Buffy and Dawn stretched into the Force trying to sense the incoming fighters.

"Maintain visual scanning," Red Leader directed. "With all this energy flying, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up. Remember, they can jam every instrument on your ship except your eyes."

Suddenly Buffy and Dawn senses them approaching. "Dawn on my wing," Buffy said.

Dawn smiles, "Right behind you, Buffy."

Luke turned again, and this time saw an Imperial already pursuing an X-wing-an X-wing with a number Luke quickly recognized.

"Biggs!" he shouted. "You've picked one up. On your tail... watch it!"

"I can't see it," came his friend's panicked response. "Where is he? I can't see it."

Luke watched helplessly as Biggs's ship shot away from the station surface and out into clear space, closely followed by the Imperial. The enemy vessel fired steadily at him, each successive bolt seeming to pass a little closer to Biggs's hull.

"He's on me tight," the voice sounded in Luke's cockpit. "I can't shake him."

Twisting, spinning, Biggs looped back toward the battle station, but the pilot trailing him was persistent and showed no sign of relinquishing pursuit.

"Hang on, Biggs," Buffy called, wrenching her ship around so steeply that straining gyros whined. "I'm coming in."

So absorbed in his pursuit of Biggs was the Imperial pilot that he didn't see Buffy, who rotated her own ship, flipped out of the concealing gray below and dropped in behind him.

Buffy reached out into the Force to find her target and fired repeatedly. There was a small explosion in space-tiny compared with the enormous energies being put out by the emplacements on the surface of the battle station. But the explosion was of particular significance to three people: Buffy, Biggs, and, most particularly, to the pilot of the TIE fighter, who was vaporized with his ship.

"Got him!" Buffy murmured.

I've got one! I've got one!" came a less restrained cry of triumph over the open intercom. Dawn identified the voice as belonging to Red Six, who was chasing another Imperial fighter across the metal landscape. Bolts jumped from the X-wing in steady succession until the TIE fighter blew in half, sending leaflike glittering metal fragments flying in all directions.

"Good shooting, Red Six," the squadron leader commented. Then he added quickly, "Watch out, you've got one on your tail."

Dawn flew in behind of the Tie Fighter following Red Six and fired destroying the TIE. "You're clear, Red Six."

Porkins smiled, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

On the fourth moon of Yavin a spacious screen chose that moment to flicker and die. Worried technicians began rushing in all directions. One turned a drawn face to Aurora, Willow and Leia, the expectant Commanders, and one tall, bronzed robot.

"The high-band receiver has failed. It will take some time to fix..."

"Do the best you can," Leia snapped. "Switch to audio only."

Aurora looks at Willow, "You've known mom longer than I have. Do you think she will be alright?"

Willow smiles and nods, "Yes I believe she and Buffy will. I've never seen them fly in combat. But I know from the stories they told me that they are accomplished pilots."

Someone overheard Leia, and in seconds the room was filled with the sounds of distant battle, interspersed with the voices of those involved.

"Tighten it up, Red Two, tighten it up," Red Leader was saying. "Watch those towers."

"Heavy fire, Boss," came the voice of Wedge Antilles, "twenty-three degrees."

"I see it. Pull in, pull in. We're picking up some interference." Red Leader said.

"I can't believe it," Biggs was stammering. "I've never seen such firepower!"

"Pull in, Red Five. Pull in." A pause, then, "Luke, do you read me? Luke?"

"I'm all right, Chief," came Luke's reply. "I've got a target. I'm going to check it out."

"There's too much action down there, Luke," Biggs told him. "Get out. Do you read me, Luke? Pull out."

"Break off, Luke," ordered the deeper tones of Red Leader. "We've hit too much interference here. Luke, I repeat, break off! I can't see him. Red Two, can you see Red Five?"

"Negative," Wedge replied quickly. "There's a fire zone here you wouldn't believe. My scanner's jammed. Red Five, where are you? Luke, are you all right?"

"He's gone," Biggs started to report solemnly.

"He's alive. Should be coming up into your sights now, Biggs." Dawn reported

"There he is! Looks like a little fin damage, but the kid's fine." Biggs said.

Relief swept the war room, and it was most noticeable in Aurora's face.

Luke skimmed daringly low over the station's surface, his attention riveted on a distant metal projection.

"Stick close, Red Five," the squadron commander directed him. "Where are you going?"

"I've picked up what looks like a lateral stabilizer," Luke replied. "I'm going to try for it."

"Watch yourself, Red Five. Heavy fire in your area."

Luke ignored the warning as he headed the fighter straight toward the oddly shaped protuberance. His determination was rewarded when, after saturating it with fire, he saw it erupt in a spectacular ball of superhot gas.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. "Continuing south for another one."

Within the rebel temple-fortress, Leia, Willow and Aurora listened intently. They seemed simultaneously angry and frightened, each for a different person. Finally Aurora turned to Threepio and muttered, "Why is Luke taking so many chances?" The tall droid didn't reply.

"Watch your back, Luke," Dawn's voice sounded over the speakers, "watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in."

Aurora strained to see what she could only hear. She wasn't alone. "Help him, Artoo," Threepio was whispering to himself, "and keep holding on."

Luke continued his dive even as he looked back and spotted the object of Dawn's concern close on his tail. Reluctantly he pulled up and away from the station surface, abandoning his target. His tormentor was good, however, and continued closing on him.

"I can't shake him," he reported.

Something cut across the sky toward both ships. "I'm on him, Luke," shouted Wedge Antilles. "Hold on."

Luke didn't have to for very long. Wedge's gunnery was precise, and the TIE fighter vanished brightly shortly thereafter.

"Thanks, Wedge," Luke murmured, breathing a little more easily.

"Good shooting, Wedge." That was Biggs again. "Red Six, I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins."

"I'm right with you, Red Three," came the other pilot's assurance.

Biggs leveled them off, then let go with full weaponry. No one ever decided exactly what it was he hit, but the small tower that blew up under his energy bolts was obviously more important than it looked.

A series of sequential explosions hopscotched across a large section of the battle station's surface, leaping from one terminal to the next. Biggs had already shot past the area of disturbance, but his companion, following slightly behind, received a full dose of whatever energy was running wild down there.

"I've got a problem," Porkins announced. "My converter's running wild."

That was an understatement. Every instrument on his control panels had abruptly gone berserk.

"Eject-eject, Red Six," advised Biggs. "Red Six, do you read?"

"I'm okay," Porkins replied. "I can hold her. Give me a little room to run, Biggs."

"You're too low," his companion yelled. "Pull up, pull up!"

With his instrumentation not providing proper information, and at the altitude he was traveling, Porkins's ship was simple for one of the big, clumsy gun emplacements to track. It did as its designers had intended it should. Porkins's demise was as glorious as it was abrupt.

It was comparatively quiet near the pole of the battle station. So intense and vicious had been Red squadron's assault on the equator that Imperial resistance had concentrated there. Red Leader surveyed the false peace with mournful satisfaction, knowing it wouldn't last for long.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," he announced into his mike. "We're starting our attack run. The exhaust port is located and marked. No flak, no enemy fighters up here-yet. Looks like we'll get at least one smooth run at it."

"I copy, Gold Leader," the voice of his counterpart responded. "We'll try to keep them busy down here."

Three Y-wing fighters dropped out of the stars, diving toward the battle-station surface. At the last possible minute they swerved to dip into a deep artificial canyon, one of many streaking the northern pole of the Death Star. Metal ramparts raced past on three sides of them.

Gold Leader hunted around, noticed the temporary absence of Imperial fighters. He adjusted a control and addressed his squadron.

"This is it, boys. Remember, when you think you're close, go in closer before you drop that rock. Switch all power to front deflector screens-never mind what they throw at you from the side. We can't worry about that now."

"A little aggressive, aren't they," Gold Two reported over his mike.

Gold Leader reacted quietly. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five?"

Gold Five somehow managed to make an estimate of the trench's defenses while simultaneously piloting his fighter through the growing hail of fire. His helmet was battered almost to the point of uselessness from the effects of more battles than anyone had a right to survive.

"I'd say about twenty emplacements," he finally decided, "some in the surface and some on the towers."

Gold Leader acknowledged the information with a grunt as he pulled his computer-targeting visor down in front of his face. Explosions continued to rock the fighter. "Switch to targeting computers," he declared.

"Gold Two," came one reply, "computer locked in and I'm getting a signal."

But the senior pilot among all the rebels, Gold Five, was expectantly cool and confident-though it didn't sound like it from what he murmured half to himself: "No doubt about it, this is going to be some trick."

Unexpectedly, all defensive fire from the surrounding emplacements ceased. An eerie quiet clung to the trench as the surface continued to blur past the skimming Y-wings.

"What's this?" Gold Two blurted, looking around worriedly. "They stopped. Why?"

"I don't like it," growled Gold Leader. But there was nothing to confuse their approach now, no energy bolts to avoid.

"Stabilize your rear deflectors now. Watch for enemy fighters." Red Five reported.

"You pinned it, Pops," Gold Leader admitted, studying a readout. "Here they come. Three marks at two-ten."

A mechanical voice continued to recite the shrinking distance to their target, but it wasn't shrinking fast enough. "We're sitting ducks down here," he observed nervously.

"We'll just have to ride it out," the old man told them all. "We can't defend ourselves and go for the target at the same time."

Gold Two was the first to die, the young pilot never knowing what hit him, never seeing his executioner. Despite his experience, Gold Leader was on the verge of panic when he saw his wingman dissolve in flame.

"We're trapped down here. No way to maneuver-trench walls are too close. We've got to loosen it up somehow. Got-"

"Stay on target," admonished an older voice. "Stay on target."

Gold Leader took Pops's words like tonic, but it was all he could do to ignore the closing TIE fighters as the two remaining Y-wings continued to streak toward the target.

Something screeched in Gold Leader's helmet, and fire started to consume his instrumentation. "It's no good," he yelled into his pickup, "I'm hit. I'm hit...!"

A second Y-wing exploded in a ball of vaporized metal, scattering a few solid shards of debris across the trench. This second loss proved too much even for Gold Five to take. He manipulated controls, and his ship commenced rising in a slow curve out of the trench. Behind him, the lead Imperial fighter moved to follow.

"Gold Five to Red Leader," he reported. "Aborting run under heavy fire. TIE fighters dropped on us out of nowhere. I can't-wait-"

Astern, a silent, remorseless enemy was touching a deadly button once more. The first bolts struck just as Pops had risen high enough to commence evasive action. But he had pulled clear a few seconds too late.

One energy beam seared his port engine, igniting gas within. The engine blew apart, taking controls and stabilizing elements with it. Unable to compensate, the out-of-control Y- wing began a long, graceful plunge toward the station surface.

"Are you all right, Gold Five?" a troubled voice called over the intership system.

"Lost Tiree... lost Dutch," Pops explained slowly, tiredly. "They drop in behind you, and you can't maneuver in the trench. Sorry... it's your baby now. So long, Dave-"

It was the last message of many from a veteran.

Red Leader forced a crispness he didn't feel into his voice as he tried to shunt aside the death of his old friend. "Red group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one. All wings report in."

"Red Leader, this is Red Ten. I copy."

"Red Two here," Wedge acknowledged. "Coming toward you, Red Leader."

Luke was also waiting his turn to report when something beeped on his control board. A glance backward confirmed the electronic warning as he spotted an Imperial fighter slipping in behind him.

"This is Red Five," he declared, his ship wobbling as he tried to lose the TIE fighter. "I have a problem here. Be right with you."

He sent his ship into a steep dive toward the metal surface, then cut sharply up to avoid a burst of defensive fire from emplacements below.

Neither maneuver shook his pursuit.

"I see you, Luke," came a reassuring call from Biggs. "Stay with it."

Luke looked above, below, and to the sides, but there was no sign of his friend. Meanwhile, energy bolts from his trailing assailant were passing uncomfortably close.

"Blast it, Biggs, where are you?"

Something appeared, not to the sides or behind, but almost directly in front of him. It was bright and moving incredibly fast, and then it was firing just above him. Taken completely by surprise, the Imperial fighter came apart just as its pilot realized what had happened.

Luke turned for the rendezvous mark as Biggs shot past overhead. "Good move, Biggs. Fooled me, too."

"I'm just getting started," his friend announced as he twisted his ship violently to avoid the fire from below. He hove into view over Luke's shoulder and executed a victory roll. "Just point me at the target."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!


	69. Chapter 69: Battle over Yavin Pt 2

**Chapter 69: Battle over Yavin Pt. 2**

Back alongside Yavin IV's indifferent bulk, Dodonna finished an intense discussion with several of his principal advisors, then moved to the long-range transmitter.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Double-check your own attack prior to commencement. Have your wingmen hold back and cover for you. Keep half your group out of range to make the next run."

"Copy, Base One," the response came. "Red Nine, Red Eight, join with me."

Two fghters leveled off to flank the squadron commander. Red Leader checked them out. Satisfied that they were positioned properly for the attack run, he set the group to follow in case they should fail.

"Red Five, this is Red Leader, Luke, take Red Two and Red Three with you. Hold up here out of their fire and wait for my signal to start your own run.Prometheus, Buffy, hold with Red Four and wait for Luke's signal to start your run."

"Copy, Red Leader," Luke acknowledged, trying to slow his heart slightly. "May the Force be with you. Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up."

Buffy sighed, "Gotcha."

The horizon flip-flopped ahead of Red Leader as he commenced his approach to the station's surface. "Red Eight, Red Nine, stay back until we spot those fighters, then cover me."

All three X-wings reached the surface, leveled off, then arced into the trench. His wingmen dropped farther and farther behind until Red Leader was seemingly alone in the vast gray chasm.

No defensive fire greeted him as he raced toward the distant target. He found himself looking around nervously, checking and rechecking the same instruments.

"This doesn't look right," he found himself muttering.

Red Eight sounded equally concerned. "You should be able to pick up the target by now."

"I know. The disruption down here is unbelievable. I think my instruments are off. Is this the right trench?"

Suddenly, intense streaks of light began to shoot close by as the trench defenses opened up. Near misses shook the attackers. At the far end of the trench a huge tower dominated the metal ridge, vomiting enormous amounts of energy at the nearing fighters.

"It's not going to be easy with that tower up there," Red Leader declared grimly. "Stand by to close up a little when I tell you."

Abruptly the energy bolts ceased and all was silent and dark in the trench once again. "This is it," Red Leader announced, trying to locate the attack from above that had to be coming. "Keep your eyes open for those fighters."

"All short- and long-range scopes are blank," Red Nine reported tensely. "Too much interference here. Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"

Luke's attention was riveted to the surface of the station. "No sign of-Wait!" Three rapidly moving points of light caught his eye. "There they are. Coming in point three five."

Red Eight turned and looked in the indicated direction. Sun bounced off stabilizing fins as the TIE fighters looped downward. "I see them."

"It's the right trench, all right," Red Leader exclaimed as his tracking scope suddenly began a steady beeping. He adjusted his targeting instrumentation, pulling his visor down over his eyes. "I'm almost in range. Targets ready... coming up. Just hold them off me for a few seconds-keep 'em busy."

Red Nine went first, both engines blown. A slight deviation in flight path and his ship slammed into the trench wall. Red Eight slowed and accelerated, bobbed drunkenly, but could do little within the confines of those metal walls.

"I can't hold them long. You'd better fire while you can, Red Leader-we're closing on you."

The squadron commander was wholly absorbed in lining up two circles within his targeting visor. "We're almost home. Steady, steady..."

Red Eight glanced around frantically. "They're right behind me!"

Red Leader was amazed at how calm he was. The targeting device was partly responsible, enabling him to concentrate on tiny, abstract images to the exclusion of all else, helping him to shut out the rest of the inimical universe.

"Almost there, almost there..." he whispered. Then the two circles matched, turned red, and a steady buzzing sounded in his helmet. "Torpedoes away, torpedoes away."

Immediately after, Red Eight let his own missiles loose. Both fighters pulled up sharply, just clearing the end of the trench as several explosions billowed in their wake.

"It's a hit! We've done it!" Red Eight shouted hysterically.

Red Leader's reply was thick with disappointment. "No, we haven't. They didn't go in. They just exploded on the surface outside the shaft."

Disappointment killed them, too, as they neglected to watch behind them. Three pursuing Imperial fighters continued up out of the fading light from the torpedo explosions. Red Eight fell to precision fire, then the TIE fighter changed course slightly to fall in behind the squadron commander.

Luke was trying to pick the assault team out of the glowing gases below when Red Leader's voice sounded over the communicator. "Red Five, this is Red Leader. Move into position, Luke. Start your attack run-stay low and wait until you're right on top of it. It's not going to be easy."

"Are you all right?" Buffy asked.

"They're on top of me-but I'll shake them." Red Leader replied.

"Red Five to Red Two and Three," Luke ordered, "let's go!" The three ships peeled off and plunged toward the trench sector.

Meanwhile the TIE fighter finally succeeded in hitting his quarry, a glancing bolt that nonetheless started small, intense explosions in one engine. Its R2 unit scrambled back toward the damaged wing and struggled to repair the crippled power plant.

"R2, shut off the main feed to number-one starboard engine," Red Leader directed quietly, staring resignedly at instruments which were running impossibilities. "Hang on tight, this could get rough."

Buffy saw that Red Leader was in trouble. "Dawn and I are right above you, Red Leader," she declared. "Turn to point oh five, and we'll cover for you."

"I've lost my upper starboard engine," came the reply.

"We'll come down for you." Dawn said.

"Negative, negative. Stay there and get set up for your attack run." Red Leader said.

"You're sure you're all right?" Buffy asked.

"I think so... Stand by for a minute." Red Leader replied

Actually, it was somewhat less than a minute before Red Leader's gyrating X-wing plowed into the surface of the station.

"Base One this is Prometheus." Buffy said. "We just lost Red Leader."

On Yavin IV, Leia rose from her chair and nervously began pacing the room. She was quickly joined by Willow and Aurora.

"Can they go on?" Leia finally asked Dodonna.

The general replied with gentle resolve. "They must."

"But we've lost so many. Without Gold or Red Leader, how will they regroup?"

Dodonna was about to reply, but held his words as more critical ones sounded over the speakers.

"Close it up, Wedge," Luke was saying, thousands of kilometers away. "Biggs, where are you?"

"Coming in right behind you."

Wedge replied soon after. "Okay. Boss, we're in position."

Dodonna's gaze went to Leia, Willow and Aurora. He looked concerned.

"Good luck, Luke." Dawn said.

"Thanks, Aunt Dawn." Luke replied

Aurora smiled, "I promise Mom… To be brave, to live, for you."

Willow looked to Aurora and nodded. She had been told by Buffy of the speech she had given Dawn on the tower all those years ago. She smiled.

Three X-wings moved close together high above the battle station's surface. Luke studied his instruments and fought irritably with one control that appeared to be malfunctioning.

Someone's voice sounded in his ears. It was a young-old voice, a familiar voice: calm, content, confident, and reassuring-a voice he had listened to intently on the desert of Tatooine and in the guts of the station below, once upon a time.

"Trust your feelings, Luke," was all the Obi-Wan-like voice said.

Luke tapped his helmet, unsure whether he had heard anything or not.

Dawn smiled, "Did you hear him too, Buffy?"

Buffy laughed, "Seems he followed Master Qui-Gon."

"Wedge, Biggs, we're going in," Luke told his wingmen. "We'll go in full speed. Never mind finding the trench and then accelerating. Maybe that will keep those fighters far enough behind us."

"We'll stay far enough back to cover you," Biggs declared. "At that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke sneered playfully as they began their dive toward the surface. "It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home."

"I'm right with you, Boss," noted Wedge, emphasizing the title for the first time. "Let's go..."

At high speed the three slim fighters charged the glowing surface, pulling out after the last moment. Luke skimmed so close over the station hull that the tip of one wing grazed a protruding antenna, sending metal splinters flying. Instantly they were enveloped in a meshwork of energy bolts and explosive projectiles. It intensified as they dropped down into the trench.

"We seem to have upset them," Biggs chortled, treating the deadly display of energy as though it were all a show being put on for their amusement.

"This is fine," Luke commented, surprised at the clear view ahead. "I can see everything."

Wedge wasn't quite as confident as he studied his own readouts. "My scope shows the tower, but I can't make out the exhaust port. It must be awfully small. Are you sure the computer can target it?"

"It better," Biggs muttered.

Luke's hand went to drop the targeting visor into position, and for just a moment he hesitated. Then he swung it down in front of his eyes. "Watch yourselves," he ordered his companions.

"What about the tower?" Wedge asked worriedly.

"You worry about those fighters," Luke snapped. "I'll worry about the tower."

Then Dawn spotted them, three TIE fighters, one of which was not of the same configuration as the other two, "Luke coming in oh point three."

Wedge turned his gaze towards where Dawn had mentioned, "Confirmed, coming in oh point three."

The third TIE fighter with the unusual configuration was Vader who was setting his controls when one of his wingmen broke attack silence. "They're making their approach too fast-they'll never get out in time."

"Stay with them," Vader commanded.

"They're going too fast to get a fix," his other pilot announced with certainty.

Vader studied several readouts and found that his sensors confirmed the other estimates. "They'll still have to slow down before they reach that tower."

Biggs and Wedge began crossing behind Luke, trying to draw the coming fire away from him and confuse their pursuers. One TIE fighter ignored the maneuvers, continuing to gain inexorably on the rebel fighters.

Luke stared into the targeting device-then reached up slowly to move it aside. For a long minute he pondered the deactivated instrument, staring at it as if hypnotized. Then he slid it sharply back in front of his face and studied the tiny screen as it displayed the shifting relationship of the X-wing to the nearing exhaust port.

"Hurry, Luke," Biggs called out as he wrenched his ship in time to narrowly avoid a powerful beam. "They're coming in fast. We can't hold them much longer."

With inhuman precision, Darth Vader depressed the fire control of his fighter again. A loud, desperate shout sounded over the speakers, blending into a final agonized scream of flesh and metal as Biggs's fighter burst into a billion glowing splinters that rained down on the bottom of the trench.

Wedge heard the explosion over his speakers and hunted frantically behind him for the trailing enemy fighters. "We lost Biggs," he yelled toward his own pickup.

Luke didn't reply immediately. His eyes were watering, and he angrily wiped them clear. They were blurring his view of the targeting readout. "We're a couple of shooting stars, Biggs," he whispered huskily, "and we'll never be stopped."

On Yavin IV Aurora was echoing Luke's words.

Willow could see the tears in Aurora's eyes and moved over to her. "He was someone you knew?"

Aurora nods, "Biggs was our friend for as long as I can remember."

Luke's fighter rocked slightly from a near miss and he directed his words to his remaining wingman, biting down hard on the end of each sentence. "Close it up, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there. Artoo, try to give me a little more power on our rear deflectors."

The R2 unit hurried to comply as Wedge pulled up alongside Luke's fighter. The trailing TIE fighters also increased their speed.

"I'm on the leader," Vader informed his wingmen. "Take the other one."

Luke flew just in front of Wedge, slightly to port side. Energy bolts from the pursuing Imperials began to streak close about them. Both men crossed each other's path repeatedly, striving to present as confusing a target as possible.

Wedge was fighting with his controls when several small flashes and sparks lit his control board. One small panel exploded, leaving molten slag behind. Somehow he managed to retain control of the ship.

"I've got a bad malfunction, Luke. I can't stay with you." Wedge said.

"Okay, Wedge, get clear." Luke replied.

Wedge mumbled a heartfelt "Sorry" and peeled up out of the trench.

"Dawn we're going to help Luke." Buffy said.

"Right with you, Buffy." Dawn replied.

Vader was concentrating his attention on the one ship remaining when two fighters dropped in behind Luke. He instantly recognized one of the fighters from when he and Obi-Wan went to Corellia to rescue Dawn and Buffy, "Buffy's Prometheus." He then felt Dawn's presence in the X-Wing. "Dawn."

Vader is torn between firing on his sister to protect the Death Star or saving his sister instead.

Buffy looks at Dawn's fighter, "We got you, Luke. Let's blow this thing before we're all toast."

Vader maneuvers his controls as he looks at his doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks.

A large burst of Vader's laserfire engulfs Dawn's astromech droid. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound.

Dawn looks frantically back over her shoulder at the droid. Smoke billows out around little the droid and sparks begin to fly. "I've lost my astromech droid."

All three TIE fighters continued to chase the remaining X-wings amd Buffy's Prometheus fighter down the trench.

Vader's targeting computer swings around into position. Vader takes careful aim on Dawn's X-wing fighter. "I have you now, sister!" He pushes the fire buttons.

Suddenly there were only two Imperials pursuing. The third had become an expanding cylinder of decomposing debris, bits and pieces of which slammed into the walls of the canyon.

Dawn looks about, wondering whose laserfire had destroyed Vader's wingman.

Vader is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit. "What?"

Vader's remaining wingman looked around in panic for the source of the attack. The same distortion fields that confused rebel instrumentation now did likewise to the two TIE fighters.

Only when the freighter fully eclipsed the sun forward did the new threat become visible. It was a Corellian transport, far larger than any fighter, and it was diving directly at the trench. But it didn't move precisely like a freighter, somehow. "Yahoo!" Han said over the comlink.

"I knew you couldn't stay away. Your Jacen's son after all." Dawn smiled.

Whoever was piloting that vehicle must have been unconscious or out of his mind, the wingman decided. Wildly he adjusted controls in an attempt to avoid the anticipated collision. The freighter swept by just overhead, but in missing it the wingman slid too far to one side.

A small explosion followed as two huge fins of the paralleling TIE fighters intersected. Screaming uselessly into his pickup, the wingman fluttered toward the trench wall. He never touched it, his fighter erupting in flame before contact.

To the other side, Darth Vader's fighter began spinning helplessly.

Unimpressed by the Dark Lord's desperate glower, various controls and instruments gave back readings which were brutally truthful. Completely out of control, the tiny ship continued spinning in the opposite direction from the destroyed wingman-out into the endless reaches of deep space.

Whoever was at the controls of the supple freighter was neither unconscious nor insane-well, perhaps slightly touched, but fully in command nonetheless. It soared high above the trench, turning to run protectively above Luke.

"You're all clear now, kid," a familiar voice informed him. "Now blow this thing so we can all go home."

This pep talk was followed by a reinforcing grunt which could only have been produced by a particularly large Wookiee.

"I have to agree with Han, Luke. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Dawn said.

Luke looked up through the canopy and smiled. But his smile faded as he turned back to the targeting visor. There was a tickling inside his head, a tickling that was heard by Buffy and Dawn as well.

"Luke...trust me," the tickle requested, forming words for the third time.

"Listen to Obi-Wan, Luke. He knows of what he is talking about." Buffy said

Luke stared into the targeter. The emergency exhaust port was sliding toward the firing circle. He hesitated, but only briefly this time, then shoved the targeting screen aside.

Buffy comes on the comlink, "Base One, we know you can tell his targeting computer is off. Don't ask, it's alright. Trust me."

Closing his eyes, Luke appeared to mumble to himself, as if in internal conversation with something unseen. With the confidence of a blind man in familiar surroundings, Luke moved a thumb over several controls, and then touched one. Soon after, a concerned voice filled the cockpit from the open speakers.

Luke looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his proton torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seem to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor.

Luke throws his head back in relief as he takes his fighter out of the trench followed by Buffy and Dawn.

The cockpit speakers were alive with excitement. "You did it! You did it!" Wedge was shouting over and over. "I think they went right in."

"Good shot kid." Han complimented Luke, having to raise his voice to be heard over Chewbacca's unrestrained howling.

Distant, muted rumblings shook Luke's ship, an omen of incipient success. He must have fired the torpedoes, mustn't he? Gradually he regained his composure.

"Glad... you were here to see it. Now let's get some distance between us and that thing before it goes. I hope Wedge was right."

Several X-wings, Y-wings, one battered-looking freighter, and one Prometheus fighter accelerated away from the battle station, racing toward the distant curve of Yavin.

Behind them small flashes of fading light marked the receding station.

Without warning, something appeared in the sky in place of it which was brighter than the glowing gas giant, brighter than its far-off sun. For a few seconds the eternal night became day. No one dared look directly at it.

Not even multiple shields set on high could dim that awesome flare.

Space filled temporarily with trillions of microscopic metal fragments, propelled past the retreating ships by the liberated energy of a small artificial sun. The collapsed residue of the battle station would continue to consume itself for several days, forming for that brief span of time the most impressive tombstone in this corner of the cosmos.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	70. Chapter 70: Victory or is It?

**Chapter 70: Victory or is It?**

A cheering, gleeful throng of technicians, mechanics, and other inhabitants of the Alliance headquarters swarmed around each fighter as it touched down and towed into the temple hangar. Several of the other surviving pilots had already vacated their ships and were waiting to greet Luke, Buffy and Dawn. Luke because he fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star. Buffy and Dawn because they flew in to cover him so that he could fire that shot.

On the opposite side of the fighter, the crowd was far smaller and more restrained. It consisted of a couple of technicians and one tall, humanoid droid who watched worriedly as the humans mounted the scorched fighter and lifted a badly burned metal hulk from its socket.

The center of the carnival atmosphere was formed by several figures who battled to see who could compliment the others the most. When it came to congratulatory back-slapping, however, Chewbacca won by default. There was laughter as the Wookiee looked embarrassed at having nearly flattened Luke in his eagerness to greet him.

Luke turned to Buffy and Dawn, "If you two hadn't come into the trench when Biggs left I might be dead now."

Dawn smiled at her nephew, "You really think I would have let you die. In truth though this was all you. You listened to Obi-Wan and did what he said. Even after he has become one with the Force he is still training you."

"I knew you'd come back," Luke shouted at Han, "I just knew it! Even with Buffy and Dawn riding in to cover me. We very well still could've been nothing but dust if you hadn't sailed in like that also, Han!"

Han had lost none of his smug self- assurance. "Well, I couldn't very well let a flying farm boy go up against that station all by himself. Besides, I was beginning to realize what could happen, and I felt terrible about it, Luke-leaving you to maybe take all the credit and get all the reward."

Dawn smiles, "I knew you would come back. I'm proud of you Han."

Han smiles back at Dawn and then pulled the woman who had almost become his mother twenty years earlier into an embrace.

As they laughed, a lithe figure, dress flowing around her, rushed up to Luke. "You did it, Luke, you did it!" Aurora was shouting. Behind Aurora, at a more sedate pace came Leia and Willow.

Embarassed, Luke turns to Han for help. Smirking smugly Han sees Leia walking up to and between them. "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

Letting go of Luke, Aurora walks over next to Han, "As did I, brother."

Han turns and pulls Aurora into an embrace. "I am glad."

Then Leia turned to Buffy and Dawn and bowed before them, "Master Jedi."

Suddenly awed by the adulation of the crowd, Luke turned away. He gave the tired fighter a look of approval, and then found his gaze traveling upward, up to the ceiling high overhead. But he wasn't the only one that looked upward. For a second Luke, Buffy and Dawn heard something faintly like a gratified sigh. Luke looked to Buffy and Dawn and smiled, knowing they had heard it also.

There were many rooms in the vast expanse of the temple which had been converted for modern service by the technicians of the Alliance. Even in their desperate need, however, there was something too clean and classically beautiful about the ruins of the ancient throne room for the architects to modify. They had left it as it was, save for scouring it clear of creeping jungle growth and debris.

For the first time in thousands of years that spacious chamber was full. Hundreds of rebel troops and technicians stood assembled on the old stone floor, gathered together for one last time before dispersing to new posts and distant homes. For the first time ever the massed ranks of pressed uniforms and polished semi-armor stood arrayed together in a fitting show of Alliance might.

The banners of the many worlds which had lent support to the rebellion fluttered in the gentle breeze formed inside. At the far end of a long open aisle stood a vision gowned in formal white, barred with chalcedony waves, Princess Leia's signet of office. Next to her stood Willow and Aurora.

Several figures appeared at the far end of the aisle. One, massive and hirsute, showed signs of running for cover, but was urged on down the open row by his companion. It took several minutes for Luke, Buffy, Dawn, Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO to cover the distance to the other end.

They stopped before Leia, and they recognized General Dodonna among the other dignitaries seated nearby. There was a pause and a gleaming, familiar R2 unit joined the group, moving to stand next to C-3PO.

Chewbacca shuffled nervously, giving every indication of wishing he were someplace else. Han silenced him as Leia rose and came forward. At the same time banners tilted in unison and all those gathered in the great hall turned to face the dais.

Leia placed something heavy and golden around Han's neck, then Chewbacca's-having to strain to do so-then around Luke's, then around Buffy's and finally around Dawn's. Then she made a signal to the crowd, and the rigid discipline dissolved as every man, woman, and droid present was permitted to give full vent to their feelings. Leia let them go for a few minutes before she raised her hand again and silence filled the room.

"Today we have witnessed the destruction of the Death Star. But that achievement is not as great as the return of the Jedi Order. During the Old Republic the Jedi were the defenders of the peace. During the Clone Wars they were generals that led armies." Leia said as she motioned for Willow and Aurora to stand next to Buffy and Dawn. "Today we have the beginnings of a new Jedi Order, one that will help us with our fight against the Empire and after the restoration of the Republic to once again become defenders of the peace. And so I would like to introduce the first of the new Jedi Order. Jedi Master Buffy Naberrie, Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Willow Rosenberg, and Jedi Padawan Aurora Skywalker." She then looks to Luke, "And as soon as a Jedi Master is available to begin his training, Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker."

For a moment Buffy wanted to correct Leia and add have her add her own name to that list. But she thought better of it for the time being. Anakin likely knew Luke existed since he had destroyed the Death Star. But she doubted the fallen Jedi knew Leia was Force sensitive. For that reason she felt for the time being it would be best to not train Leia.

Leia then made a signal and once again everyone was permitted to give full vent to their feelings.

Several days later Buffy and Dawn sat with Leia and the other leaders of the Rebellion. Leia looked at the assembled group, "The Empire knows we're here. We must find a new base."

Buffy smiled, "Dawn and I've been thinking of that as well. There is a world in the Outer Rim; it has been the home of pirates and smugglers in years past. It is very unlikely location for a base. So the Empire most likely wouldn't look for us there."

Leia nods, "And what planet is that?"

Dawn smiles, "Hoth. It's an ice planet."

Leia nods, "Then we will go to Hoth. General Dodonna prepare our people for evacuation."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	71. Chapter 71: Interlude

**Chapter 71: Interlude**

Six months passed as the Rebel Alliance moved their base from Yavin IV to Hoth. Buffy and Dawn knew they would have to go to Dagobah soon. But they wanted to insure that the base on Hoth was setup and ready before they left. There was the matter of Luke's training to be taken. On top of that they needed to know what the plan of action would be for Vader.

Dawn walked up to her daughter's room in the ice base and knocked on the door. A moment later Aurora appeared in the doorway, "Mom?"

"Can I come in?" Dawn asked.

Aurora could tell Dawn had something important to say, "What is it?" She stepped aside and let Dawn into the room before closing the door.

"Buffy and I are leaving for a few days." Dawn said. "We have some matters to discuss with Master Yoda."

"Oh." Aurora said. "Does this have to do with Luke's training?"

Dawn nodded, "In part. You understand that we were trained under the old Jedi Order. And before now it had always been one Jedi Master to one Padawan. So we need to see what Master Yoda wants to do."

"Ok." Aurora says. "I guess I will see you in a few days?"

Dawn nods, "You will. Before I go I want to give you something." She hands Aurora her lightsaber. "Normally a Jedi builds their own, but we don't have the parts for you to build your own. I'm hoping Master Yoda will have the parts needed so I can build a new one."

Aurora nods as she looks over her mother's lightsaber and then hits the activator button as the green blade pops into existence. "Thanks, Mom."

Two days later the Prometheus drops out of hyperspace over Dagobah. "Well no life readings, other than native wildlife," Buffy says. "Of course I would have to fine tune it search for Yoda specifically."

Dawn nods, "Okay I'm taking her in." She closes her eyes and reaches out into the Force letting it guide her in piloting the Prometheus down to a safe landing.

"CeeSeven," Buffy says. "Standby mode. We will be here probably for a day maybe two."

The droid beeped an affirmative reply and then powered itself down as Dawn and Buffy got out of the fighter.

Dawn set up camp near the Prometheus. "Should we wait or go to Yoda?"

Buffy sighed and looked at her sister, "Master Yoda already knows we're here. Once camp is set up we'll go see him."

30 minutes later Buffy led them through the swamp of Dagobah. The Force was her own guide as she led Dawn towards Yoda. Buffy could sense her former master was waiting for them as they walked up to the hut and ducked to enter through the small door. "Good evening, Master Yoda," Buffy said.

"Good evening, my former Padawan." Yoda said. "Come let us eat and discuss what brought you here."

Buffy and Dawn joined Yoda at the small table as Yoda prepared them bowls of stew. He handed Dawn and Buffy each a bowl and then took a bowl and walked to the table himself.

"Troubled, I sense you are." Yoda said as they ate the stew in front of them.

"I need to build a new lightsaber," Dawn said.

Yoda nodded, "Parts and crystals I have. Your lightsaber, give to Aurora, you did? Hmm?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes."

Buffy nods, "The other reason we have come is Luke. As I am sure you felt Obi-Wan's passing in the Force, Master. Hence Luke is currently without a Master."

"I do, I have talked to Obi-Wan since that day." Yoda said. "Discussed this I have with Qui-Gon, Revan and Obi-Wan. When the time is right. Luke, you must bring."

"How will we know when the time is right?" Dawn asks.

"I will approach Luke myself." Obi-Wan's Force ghost said as he appeared. "I will tell him to seek Yoda out."

"And what of Vader?" Buffy asks.

"Darth Vader, the center of Luke's trials shall he be." Yoda said.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other. Could they consciously send Luke to face his own father. Dawn wondered if she herself could kill him, her own brother.

"How progresses Willow and Aurora's training?" Yoda asks.

Buffy nods, "Willow nears time for her trials. Now that we know Luke will be coming here to train with you Master. I will bring Willow also and she can undergo her trials at the same time."

"Agree, you do Dawn?" Yoda asked looking to the third Jedi Master that still lived.

Dawn nods, "I do."

"Her trials then shall she undertake," Yoda said. "Reveal this information you shall not, until your return. We shall pretend that we have not had this discussion. I know of a place for her to undertake her trials. It is a place of the dark side. Into it she shall go. And Aurora?"

"Her training progresses. She is not ready for her trials yet. But I believe it is at this time only a matter of time before she is ready." Dawn said.

"And of Leia?" Buffy asks. "Do we continue to keep her in the dark about her parentage till such time as she can be trained?"

Obi-Wan nods, "We must. Vader knows you two and Luke exist. He never met Willow so he doesn't know she exists. Aurora, Vader may suspect but does not know. Leia he had her in his clutches on the Death Star and yet did not sense that she was Force sensitive. Wait we shall till a Master is available for her training. Buffy that will be your responsibility to train Leia. With Willow taking her trials soon, you will be without a Padawan."

"Agreed the Council is?" Yoda asks as Buffy and Dawn nods. He looks squarely at Buffy "Your Padawan Leia shall be."

Another Force ghost appeared between Buffy and Dawn.

"Hello Revan. It has been a long time." Yoda said.

Revan nods, "Yes it has over 20 years for you."

"You have been listening?" Yoda asks and Revan nods. "Will their parts in what's to come be fulfilled?"

Revan nods, "Yes. Aurora, Luke, Willow, Buffy and Dawn will be the beginnings of the new Jedi Order. Leia will be caught between two worlds. She will be a Jedi but she will be a politician also as she tries to restore the Republic. There will be several trials before Luke and Aurora are ready to lead the Jedi into the future."

Buffy looks up at Revan, "And what of Earth has it been returned to the galaxy?"

Revan nods as he looks to his descendant, "Yes. And the groundwork is already being laid there for the first Jedi Academy."

"What?" Dawn asks. "There are Force sensitives there?"

Revan nods, "Yes, the Slayers on Earth are all Force sensitive, as is Angel and Faith. They will be the first of the New Jedi Order. I will speak to Angel, Buffy and let him know what needs to be done to prepare for your return. The governments of Earth must be made ready to join the Republic."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.

For the Interlude between ESB and RotJ I am debating adding Shadows of the Empire. I debated doing Splinter of the Minds Eye for the interlude between ANH and ESB but changed my mind and you got the short one you see here instead.


	72. Chapter 72: Wampa

**Chapter 72: Wampa**

"Now this is what I call cold!" Luke's voice broke the silence he and Aurora had observed since they left the rebel base hours earlier.

Aurora nods, "Agreed, the quicker we get back to base the better."

"The galaxy is peppered with settlements of colonizers who care little about the affairs of the Empire or its opposition, the Rebel Alliance," Luke said. "But a settler would have to be crazy to stake his claims on Hoth. This planet doesn't have a thing to offer anyone - except us."

Aurora sighs, "I think Aunt Buffy and Mom were crazy for picking this planet."

Luke nods thinking back to when he and Aurora had first met Buffy and Dawn. "Yeah sometimes I do wonder about our family. We should get back to our patrol."

Aurora nods in agreement, "Yeah the quicker we get done the quicker we get warm."

Luke spurred his Tauntaun. "Come on, girl," he urged. He shivered as he looked at the long shadow he and the beast cast on the snow. "The winds are picking up," Luke said. "And these chilling winds bring unendurable temperatures to the plains after nightfall." He was tempted to return to the base a little early, but he knew the importance of establishing the certainty that the Rebels were alone on Hoth.

Aurora's Tauntaun quickly turned to the right, almost throwing her off-balance. She was still getting used to riding the unpredictable creatures. "No offense," she said to her mount, "but I'd feel a lot more at ease on my old reliable speeder bike."

Luke nods in agreement, "Yeah your bike or my landspeeder would be better. But we sold them before we left Tatooine."

When Luke and Aurora reached the top of another ice slope, they brought the animals to halt. Aurora pulled off her dark-lensed goggles and squinted for a few moments, just long enough for her eyes to adjust to the blinding glare of the snow.

Suddenly her attention was diverted by the appearance of an object streaking across the sky, leaving behind a lingering trail of smoke as it dipped toward the misty horizon. Aurora flashed her gloved hand to her utility belt and clutched her pair of electrobinoculars. Apprehensive, she felt a chill that competed with the coldness of the Hoth atmosphere. What she had seen could have been man-made, perhaps even something launched by the Empire. She focused on the object, followed its fiery course and watched intently as it crashed on the white ground and was consumed in its own explosive brilliance.

At the sound of the explosion, their Tauntauns shuddered. A fearful growl escaped its muzzle and it began to claw nervously at the snow. Luke patted the animal's head, trying to reassure the beast. He found it difficult to hear himself over the blustering wind. "Easy, girl, it's just another meteorite!" he shouted.

Aurora nods, "I want to check that out, just to be on the safe side."

Luke nods as his Tauntain calmed and he brought the communicator to his mouth. "Echo Three and Four to Echo Seven. Han ol' buddy, do you read me?"

Static crackled from the receiver. Then a familiar voice cut through the interference. "Is that you, kid? What's up?"

The voice sounded a little older and somewhat sharper than Luke's. For a moment Luke fondly recalled first meeting the Corellian smuggler in that dark, alien packed cantina at a spaceport on Tatooine. And now he was one of Luke's only friends who was not an official member of the Rebel Alliance.

"We've finished our circle and we haven't picked up any life readings," Luke spoke into his comlink, pressing his mouth close to the transmitter.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a cruiser," Han answered, fighting to make his voice heard above the whistling winds. "My sentry markers are placed. I'm heading back to base."

"See you shortly," Luke replied. Aurora still had her eye on the twisting column of dark smoke rising from a black spot in the distance. "A meteorite just hit the ground near here and Aurora wants to check it out. We won't be long."

"Tell my sister to be careful." Han replied.

Aurora grabbed the comlink from Luke, "Always am, big brother." She clicked the comlink off before handing it back to Luke.

They turned their attention to the Tauntauns. The reptilian creatures were pacing, shifting they weight from one foot to the other. They gave out a deep-throated roar that seemed to signal fear.

"Whoa, girl!" Luke said, patting his Tauntaun's head. "What's the matter ... you smell something? There's nothing out there."

But Luke and Aurora, both, were beginning to feel uneasy for the first time since they had set out from the hidden Rebel base. If they knew anything about these snowlizards, it was that their senses were keen. Without question the animal was trying to tell Luke that something, some danger, was near.

Not wasting a moment, Luke removed a small object from his utility belt and adjusted its miniature controls. The device was sensitive enough to zero in on even the most minute life readings by detecting body temperature and internal life systems. But as Luke began to scan the readings, he realized there was no need -or time - to continue.

Aurora shakes her head, "Anything?"

A shadow crossed over them before Luke could answer, towering above by a good meter and a half. Luke and Aurora spun around and suddenly it seemed as if the terrain itself had come to life. A great white-furred bulk, perfectly camouflaged against the sprawling mounds of snow, rushed savagely at them.

"Son of a jumpin'..." Luke's blaster never cleared its holster. The huge claw of the Wampa ice creature struck him hard and flat against his face, knocking him off the Tauntaun and into the freezing snow. Aurora was beginning to reach for the lightsaber her mother had given her, when she too was knocked off the tauntaun into the snow.

Unconsciousness came swiftly to Luke and Aurora, so swiftly that they never even heard the pitiful screams of the Tauntauns nor the abrupt silence following the sound of a snapping neck. And they never felt their own ankles savagely gripped by their giant, hairy attacker, or felt their bodies dragged like a lifeless doll across the snow covered plain.

At the Rebel Base Dawn stood in the command center. Next to her stood General Rieekan as they stared at a computer screen flashing brilliantly colored readouts.

Han stepped up beside them and they turn around. Dawn smiled at Han giving him a hug before stepping back. Han simply smiled; he knew Dawn had been his father's fiancée. But it was still weird to him to be that intimate with her with her age being so near his. He turned to Rieekan, "General, there isn't a hint of life in the area," Han reported. "But all the perimeter markings are set, so you'll know if anyone comes calling."

"Has Commander Skywalker or Padawan Skywalker reported in yet?" the general inquired.

"They're checking out a meteorite that hit near them," Han answered looking at Dawn, knowing she was worried about Aurora. "They'll be in soon."

Dawn smiles and nods.

Rieekan quickly glanced at a newly installed radar screen and studied the flashing images. "With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

"General, Dawn… I ..." Han hesitated. "I think it's time for me to move on."

Han's attention was drawn from General Rieekan and Dawn to a steadily approaching figure. Her walk was both graceful and determined, and somehow the young woman's feminine features seemed incongruous with her white combat uniform. Even at this distance, Han could tell Princess Leia was upset.

"You're good in a fight," the general remarked to Han, adding, "I hate to lose you."

Dawn smiles, "I have to agree for different reasons of course. We just found each other Han and here you want to leave…"

Han smiled at Dawn, "I know Dawn. But there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a walking dead man."

"A death mark is not an easy thing to live with..." Rieekan began as Han turned to Princess Leia.

Han was not a sentimental sort, but he was aware that he was very emotional now. "I guess this is it, Your Highness." He paused, not knowing what response to expect from the princess.

"That's right," Leia replied coldly. Her sudden aloofness was quickly evolving into genuine anger.

Dawn shook her head listening to Han.

"Well," Han said, "don't go all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Abruptly turning his back to Leia, Han strode into the quiet corridor that connected with the command center.

Dawn watched them leave turning back to Riekkan, "How much advanced warning will we have if the Empire shows up here?"

Rieekan smiles, "Master Jedi we will have enough warning to prepare to evacuate. The question will be can we? You and Master Naberrie chose this planet because it's remote. Without the support of the fleet we will have to rely on the ion cannon to help make our escape."

Somewhere on Hoth in an ice cave the roars of the Wampa ice creature finally awakened Luke and Aurora.

Luke's head was spinning, aching, perhaps exploding for all he could tell. With painstaking effort he brought his vision into focus, discerning that he was in an ice gorge, its jagged walls reflecting the fading twilight.

He suddenly realized he was hanging upside down, arms dangling and fingertips some thirty centimeters from the snowy floor. His ankles were numb. He craned his neck and saw that his feet were frozen in ice hanging from the ceiling and that the ice was forming on his legs like stalactites. He could feel the frozen mask of his own blood caked on his face where the Wampa had viciously slashed him.

Luke turned to face Aurora seeing she was in a similar situation, "Are you alright?"

Aurora nods, "Other than being upside down, yeah." They heard the bestial moans, louder now as they resounded through the deep and narrow passageway of ice. The roars of the monster were deafening. "We've got to free ourselves get free of this ice."

Luke nods strength had not yet returned fully, but with a determined effort, he pulled himself up and reached for the confining bonds. Still too weak, Luke could not break the ice and fell back into his hanging position, the white floor rushing up at him. "Relax," he said to himself. "Relax."

The ice walls creaked with the ever louder bellows of the approaching creature. Its feet crunched on the frigid ground, coming frighteningly nearer. It would not be long before the shaggy white horror would be back and possibly warming the cold young warriors in the darkness of its belly.

Luke's eyes darted about the gorge, finally spotting the pile of gear they had brought with them on their mission, now lying in a useless, crumpled heap on the floor. The equipment was nearly a full, unattainable meter beyond his grasp. "Can you reach your or my lightsaber?"

Aurora shook her head, "No."

In desperation Luke tried twisting his aching body, just enough to reach the discarded lightsaber. But the freezing cold coursing through his body slowed him down and weakened him. Luke was beginning to resign himself to his fate as he heard the snarling Wampa approaching. His last feelings of hope were nearly gone when he sensed the presence.

But it was not the presence of the white giant that dominated this gorge.

Rather, it was that soothing spiritual presence which occasionally visited Luke in moments of stress or danger. The presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Luke, Aurora. Think of the lightsabers in your hands."

Luke looked to Aurora who nodded hearing the voice also. Their eyes fixed upon the lightsaber. Their hands reached out painfully, the freezing in their limbs already taking its toll. They squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. But the weapon was still beyond their reach.

Aurora tried to remember the teachings she had received from her mother. "Gotta relax."

Luke looked to Aurora and nodded as he told himself, "relax ..."

They heard the words of the disembodied Obi-Wan. "Let the Force flow, Luke, Aurora."

Luke and Aurora saw the inverted gorilla like image of the Wampa looming, its raised arms ending in enormous gleaming claws. They could see the apish face for the first time now, and shivered at the sight of the beast's ram like horns, the quivering lower jaw with its protruding fangs.

The Wampa spread its black, hooked claws and lumbered toward the hanging youths. Suddenly lightsabers, as if by magic, sprang to Luke and Aurora's hands. Instantly, they depressed a colored button on the weapons, releasing a bladelike beam that quickly severed their icy bonds.

As Luke and Aurora, lightsabers in hand, dropped to the floor, the monstrous figure towering over them took a cautious step backward. The beast's sulfurous eyes blinked incredulously at the humming lightsabers, a sight baffling to its primitive brain.

Aurora jumped to her feet and she brought her lightsaber down cutting through the Wampa's arm. The Wampa shrieked, its hideous roar of agony shaking the gorge walls. It turned and hastily lumbered out of the gorge, its white bulk blending with the distant terrain.

They made their way out of the cave and hopefully towards the rebel base.

In the subsurface main hangar dock, Chewbacca was getting the Falcon ready for takeoff. He looked up from his work to see Buffy, C-3PO and R2-D2 enter the hanger.

Buffy sighed as she listened to the two droids banter.

"It is not my fault, you malfunctioning tin can," C-3PO stated, gesturing with a metallic hand. "I did not ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in her chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to get all her things dried out? Ah! Here we are."

C-3PO paused to focus his optical sensors on the docked Falcon. R2-D2 stopped beside him.

Buffy smiled, "Han. Might I have a word with you?"

Han was not particularly in a mood to be disturbed, especially by this fastidious droid. "Buffy what is it?"

"Mistress Leia has been trying to reach you on the communicator," C-3PO interrupted. "It must be malfunctioning."

"I shut it off," he said sharply as he continued to work on his ship. "What does her royal holiness want?"

Buffy sighs, "She and Dawn are looking for Luke and Aurora and Leia assumed they would be here with you. No one seems to know." 'Aurora and Luke's not back yet?' Immediately Han became concerned. He could see that the sky beyond the ice cavern entrance had grown considerably darker since he and Chewbacca had begun to repair the Falcon. Han knew just how severely the temperatures dropped on the surface after nightfall and how deadly the winds could be.

In a flash he jumped off the Falcon's lift, not even looking back toward the Wookiee. "Bolt it down, Chewie. Officer of the Deck!" Han yelled, then brought his comlink to his mouth and asked, "Security Control, has Commander or Padawan Skywalker reported in yet?' A negative reply brought a scowl to Han's face.

The deck sergeant and his aide hurried up to Han in response to his summons.

"Is Commander or Padawan Skywalker back yet?" Han asked, tension in his voice.

"I haven't seen them," the deck sergeant replied. "It's possible they came in through the south entrance."

"Check on it!" Han snapped, though he was not in an official position to give commands. "It's urgent." He turned to Buffy seeing the worried look on her face. "We'll find out. And if we have to we'll go out after them."

As the deck sergeant and his aide turned and rushed down the corridor, R2 emitted a concerned whistle that rose inquiringly in pitch.

"I don't know, Artoo," C-3PO answered, stiffly turning his upper torso and head in Han's direction. "Sir, might I inquire what's going on?"

Anger welled up inside Han as he grunted back at the droid, "Go tell your precious princess that Luke is dead unless he and my sister shows up soon."

R2 began to whistle hysterically at Han's grim prediction and his now frightened golden partner exclaimed, "Oh, no!"

The main tunnel was filled with activity when Buffy and Han rushed in. They saw a pair of Rebel troopers employing all their physical strength to restrain a nervous Tauntaun that was trying to break free.

From the opposite end, the deck officer rushed into the corridor, his eyes darting around the chamber until he had spotted Han and Buffy. "Sir, Master Jedi," he said frantically, "Commander and Padawan Skywalker haven't come through the south entrance. They might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely," Buffy snapped. "Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet, Master Jedi," the deck officer answered. "Adapting them to the cold is proving difficult. Maybe by morning-"

Han cut him off. There wasn't any time to waste on machines that could and probably would break down. "We'll have to go out on Tauntauns. I'll take sector four."

Buffy nods, "I will go with Han."

"The temperature is falling too rapidly." The deck officer warned.

"You bet it is," Han growled, "and Luke and my sister are out in it."

Another officer volunteered, "I'll cover sector twelve. Have control set screen alpha."

Han and Buffy pushed their way through the assemblage of Rebel troops and took the reins of two of the trained Tauntauns, leaping onto the creature's backs.

"The night storms will start before any of you can reach the first marker," the deck officer warned them.

"Then we'll see you in hell," grunted Han, tugging the reins of his mount and maneuvering the animal out of the cave.

Buffy nods, "May the Force be with us."

Snow was falling heavily as Han and Buffy raced their Tauntauns through the wilderness. Night was near and the winds were howling fiercely, piercing their heavy clothes. They knew that they would be as useless as an icicle to Luke and Aurora unless they found the them soon.

The Tauntauns were already feeling the effects of the temperature drop. Not even the layers of insulating fat or the matted gray fur could protect them from the elements after nightfall. Already the beasts were wheezing, their breathing becoming increasingly labored.

Han prayed that the snow-lizard wouldn't drop, at least not until he had located Luke. He drove his mount harder, forcing it on across the icy plains.

The Tauntaun was racing at maximum speed, certainly too fast considering the distance it had traveled and the unbearable frigid air. No longer wheezing, it had begun moaning pitifully, and its legs were becoming more and more unsteady. Han felt sorry about the Tauntaun's pain, but at present the creature's life was only secondary to that of his friend Luke and his sister.

It was becoming difficult for Han and Buffy to see through the thickening snowfall. Desperate, they searched for some interruption in the eternal plains, some distant spot that might actually be Luke or Aurora. But there was nothing to see other than the darkening expanses of snow and ice.

Yet there was a sound.

Han drew the reins in, bringing the Tauntaun to an abrupt halt on the plain.

Buffy pulled up beside him, "Do you hear something?"

Han could not be certain, but there seemed to be some sound other than the howling of the winds that whipped past him. He strained to look in the direction of the sound. "I don't know, Buffy." He spurred his Tauntaun, forcing it to gallop across the snow-swept field.

Buffy closed her eyes and extended her senses with the Force; a moment later spurred hers on as well.

It took all of Luke and Aurora's remaining strength to drag themselves a half meter before finally collapsing, sinking into the ever deepening drifts. "I can't..." Luke said. He looked at his cousin for a moment. She was barely conscious.

"You must." Words vibrated in Luke's mind. "Luke, look at me!"

Luke could not ignore that command; the power of those softly spoken words was too great.

With a great effort, Luke lifted his head and saw what he thought was a hallucination. In front of him, apparently unaffected by the cold and still clad only in the shabby robes he had worn in the hot desert of Tatooine, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke wanted to call out to him, but he was speechless.

The apparition spoke with the same gentle authority Obi-Wan had always used with the young man. "You and Aurora must survive, Luke."

Aurora muttered, "I'm cold... so cold..."

"Luke, you must go to the Dagobah system," the spectral figure of Ben Kenobi instructed. "You will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master."

Luke listened, and then reached to touch the ghostly figure. "Ben ...Ben..." he groaned.

The figure remained unmoved by Luke's efforts to reach it. "Luke you and Aurora," it spoke again, "Are our only hope."

Luke was confused. Yet before he could gather the strength to ask for an explanation, the figure began to fade. And when every trace of the apparition had passed from his sight, Luke thought he saw the approach of two Tauntauns with human riders on their backs.

In desperation Luke called out, "Ben?!" before again dropping off into unconsciousness. He was joined shortly thereafter by Aurora.

A moment later Han and Buffy brought their Tauntauns to a stop next to Aurora and Luke.

Han looked with horror at the snow-covered, almost frozen forms lying as if dead at his feet. "Come on, buddy," he appealed to Luke's inert figure, immediately forgetting his own nearly frozen body, "you aren't dead yet. Give me a signal here."

Buffy looked at her niece and closed her eyes trying to sense Luke and Aurora in the Force. She smiled, "They're alive."

Luke confirmed Buffy's statement with a low moan, barely audible over the winds. Han grinned with relief. "I knew you wouldn't leave me!" He turned to Buffy, "We've got to get them out of here."

Buffy nods turning back towards the Tauntauns and watched as not one but both of the Tauntauns gave an agonized roar, and then fell into a shaggy gray heap on the snow. The Tauntauns made one final sound, not a roar or bellow but only a sickly rasp. Then the beasts were silent.

Han gripped the Tauntaun's hide, his numbed fingers searching for even the slightest indication of life. "Deader than a Triton moon," he said. "We haven't got much time."

Buffy nodded as she pulled out her lightsaber, "Get started on the shelter. I will cut open the Tauntauns and slide Luke and Aurora in one each. It won't smell good but it will keep them warm while we get the shelter setup." She ignited her lightsaber and the silver blade snapped into existence.

Han nodded, "Sounds like a plan." His freezing hands went to the supply pack strapped to the Tauntaun's back and rummaged through the Rebel-issue items until he located the shelter container. Before unpacking it, he spoke into his comlink. "Echo Base, do you copy?" No response. "This comlink is useless!"

Buffy sighed, "It could be the storm. Once it's over we might be able to get a signal."

"If I don't get this shelter up fast," Han grumbled to himself, "Jabba won't need those bounty hunters."

Buffy simply smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	73. Chapter 73: Found

**Chapter 73: Found**

Artoo stood just outside the entrance to the secret Rebel ice hangar, dusted with a layer of snow that had settled over his plug-shaped body. His inner timing mechanisms knew he had waited here a long time and his optical sensor told him that the sky was dark.

But the R2 unit was concerned only with his built-in probe that were still sending signals across the ice fields. His long and earnest search for the missing Luke and Han had not turned up a thing.

The stout droid began beeping nervously when C-3PO approached him, plodding stiffly through the snow.

"Artoo," the gold-colored droid inclined the upper half of his form at the hip joints, "there's nothing more you can do. You must come inside." C-3PO straightened to his full height again, simulating a human shiver as the night winds howled past his gleaming hull. "Artoo, my joints are freezing up. Will you hurry...please?" But before he could finish his own sentence, C-3PO was hurrying back toward the hangar entrance.

Leia and Dawn stood inside the Rebel base entrance, the both of them maintaining a worried vigil. They shivered in the night wind as they tried to see into the Hoth darkness. Waiting near a deeply concerned Major Derlin, their minds was somewhere out on the ice fields.

Chewbacca sat nearby, his maned head lifting quickly from his hairy hands as the two droids C-3PO and R2-D2 reentered the hangar.

C-3PO was humanly distraught. "Artoo has not been able to pick up any signals," he reported, fretting, "although he feels his range is probably too limited to cause us to give up hope." Still, very little confidence could be detected in C-3PO's artificial voice.

Dawn sighed, "Thank you Threepio."

As Dawn and Leia kept watch, Major Derlin turned to acknowledge a Rebel lieutenant reporting in. "All patrols are now in except Solo, Master Naberrie, Commander Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker, sir."

The major looked over at Dawn and Leia. "Your Highness…Master Jedi," he said, his voice weighty with regret, "Nothing more can be done tonight. The temperature is dropping fast. The shield doors must be closed. I'm sorry."

Dawn sighed and nods, "Very well Major. Close the doors."

Chewbacca let out mournful howl of grief.

Dawn reached out into the Force trying to find Buffy through their Force bond. She could feel her sister was still alive. She just hoped that she and Han had found Luke and Aurora and that they would be alright till morning.

"The speeders should be ready in the morning," the major said. "They'll make the search easier."

Not really expecting an affirmative reply, Leia asked, "Is there any chance of their surviving until morning?"

"Slim," Major Derlin answered with grim honesty. "But yes, there's a chance."

In response to the major's words, R2 began to operate the miniature computers inside his barrellike metal body, taking only moments to juggle numerous sets of mathematical computations, and climaxing his figures with a series of triumphant beeps.

"Master Skywalker, Mistress Leia," C-3PO interpreted, "Artoo says the chances against survival are seven hundred twenty-five to one." Then, tilting toward the shorter droid, the protocol droid grumbled, "Actually, I don't think we needed to know that."

Dawn sighed, "Thank you Threepio." She turned to Leia, "They will come back. If it's one thing about my sister, she doesn't know how to give up."

Leia smiled, "I hope you're right Master Skywalker…Dawn." She looked at Dawn knowing that the young woman was just as worried as she was since it was her entire family that was out there.

Dawn walked over to Willow.

Willow nods, "Dawn do you really think Buffy, Luke, Aurora or Han will be okay?"

Dawn looked to Willow, she knew Willow's worry was for her four friends not for a Jedi Master, two Jedi Padawans and a friend. And so she did not admonish Willow for not calling her Master Skywalker, "Yes Willow I do."

Chewbacca let out another suffering howl.

Dawn sent a silent prayer out into the Force hoping she was right.

The sun that was creeping over the northern horizon was relatively dim, but its light was enough to shed some warmth on the planet's icy surface. The light crawled across the rolling hills of snow, fought to reach the darker recesses of the icy gorges, then finally came to rest on what must have been the only perfect white mound on the entire world.

Buffy woke to find the day started and Han was nowhere to be seen. She quickly checked on Luke and Aurora to find they were still alive before exiting the tent to find Han standing outside. "Anything?"

Han shook his head, "Not yet."

Suddenly the comlink crackled, "Echo Three, this is Rogue Two. Do you copy? Commander Skywalker, this is Rogue Two."

Buffy took the comlink from Han, "This is Master Naberrie. Glad you guys dropped by. Hope we didn't get you up too early. Notify Echo Base to have the medical center standing by and two Bacta tanks ready."

Rogue Two responded quickly with excitement in his voice, "Acknowledged Master Jedi. Standby."

In the snowspeeder Rogue Two switched his transmitter back to the hidden Rebel base. "Echo Base, this is Rogue Two," he reported, his voice suddenly rising in pitch. "I found them. Repeat I found them. Master Naberrie requests the medbay be standing by and Bacta tanks ready."

In the command center at the Rebel base Dawn smiled at what she heard and then called out into the comlink, "How many are alive, Rogue Two?"

A moment later Rogue Two came back over the speakers, "Commander and Padawan Skywalker are alive and in need of medical attention. Master Naberrie and Captain Solo are also alive and waiting rescue."

Dawn smiles and spoke into the comlink, "Other speeders will rendezvous with you to transport everyone back. Good work Rogue Two. Echo Base out."

Short time later in the medical center of the base. Only a thick glass window separated the battered, near-frozen bodies of Aurora and Luke from their watchful friends and family.

The surgeon droid, 2-1B, was attending to the youths with the skill of the finest humanoid doctors. He was aided by his medical assistant droid, FX-7. Gracefully, the surgeon droid worked a switch that brought a gelatinous red fluid pouring down over his human patients. This bacta, everyone knew, could work miracles, even with patients in such dire shape as Luke and Aurora.

As the bubbling slime encapsulated their bodies, Luke and Aurora began to thrash about and rave deliriously. "Watch out, Aurora," Luke moaned.

"Snow creatures!" Aurora and Luke said.

Buffy hugged Dawn close to her trying to comfort her sister.

"Dangerous..." Aurora groaned.

"Yoda ...go to Yoda ...only hope." Luke moaned.

Chewbacca let out interrogative bark.

"He doesn't make sense to me either, Chewie," Han shrugged.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each recognizing one of the words Luke spoke, Yoda. They guessed that Obi-Wan had finally told Luke to go to Yoda.

C-3PO commented hopefully, "I do hope he's all there, if you take my meaning. It would be most unfortunate if Master Luke were to develop a short circuit."

"The kid and my sister ran into something," Han observed matter-of-factly, "and it wasn't just the cold."

"It's those creatures he keeps talking about," Leia said, looking at the grimly staring Han. "We've doubled the security, Han," she began, tentatively trying to thank him, "I don't know how-"

"Forget it," Han said brusquely. Right now he was concerned only with his friend and his sister in the bacta tank.

Dawn moved over to Han and hugged him gently. He looked down at Dawn and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the woman. "She'll be alright, Dawn."

Aurora and Luke's bodies sloshed through the brightly colored substance, the bacta's healing properties by now taking effect. They began to quiet down as the bacta worked on the two of them.

2-1B turned away from the humans who had been entrusted to his care. He angled his skull-shaped head to gaze at Han and the others through the window. "Commander and Padawan Skywalker has been in dormo-shock but is responding well to the bacta," the droid announced, his commanding, authoritative voice heard distinctly through the glass. "They are now out of danger."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief at the droid's words.

Han smiled at Dawn, "See I told you."

Dawn nods, "Yes you did."

A short time later Aurora and Luke were sitting on beds in the medical center. Luke looked over at Aurora who smiled at each other. Letting each other know they were alright.

"The bacta are growing well," Leia said as she looked at Luke's healing wounds. "The scars should be gone in a day or so. Does it still hurt either of you?"

Across the room, the door banged open. R2-D2 beeped a cheerful greeting as he and C-3PO moved towards Dawn, Aurora, Luke and Leia. "Master Luke, Mistress Aurora it's good to see you functional again." C-3PO stated

Aurora smiled, "Thanks, Threepio."

R2-D2 emitted a series of happy beeps and whistles.

"Artoo expresses his relief also," C-3PO translated helpfully.

Dawn smiles, "Thank you Threepio."

"Hi, kid. Hey, sis." Han Solo greeted them boisterously as he and Chewbacca burst into the medical center.

The Wookiee growled a friendly greeting.

"You both look strong enough to wrestle a Gundark," Han observed.

Buffy smiles, "While I wouldn't have worded it quite that way, I have to agree with Han."

Luke felt that strong, and felt grateful to his friend and his aunt. "Thanks to you and Aunt Buffy."

"That's two you owe me, junior." Han remarked

Aurora nods and smiles, "I have to agree with Luke."

Buffy smiles, "Well I couldn't let my favorite niece and nephew die could I?"

Dawn rolls her eyes, "They are you're only niece and nephew."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "Nitpick, Dawn. But you're just as happy as I am that they're back safe and sound."

Dawn nods, "Yes I am." She reaches down and hugs Aurora.

Han gives Leia a wide, devilish grin. "Well, Your Worship," he said mockingly, "it looks like you arranged to keep me close by for a while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it," Leia said hotly, annoyed at Han's vanity. "General Rieekan and Master Skywalker think it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until the generators are operational."

"That makes a good story. But I think you just can't bear to let me out of your sight."

Dawn moves around Aurora and Luke's beds to Han and slaps him upside the head.

"Ow!" Han yelped.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brains," Leia retorted.

Han rubbed his head and looked at Dawn, "What was that for?"

Dawn shakes her head, "What do you think Han. You know if Jacen were still alive he would have bent you over his knee."

Chewbacca let out a roaring Wookiee laugh.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," Han said good naturedly. "You didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me," Han continued, delighting in the rosy flush that appeared on the princess's cheeks. "Come on, Your Highness, you've already forgotten."

Dawn frowns, "Han I'm warning you."

"Why, you lowdown, stuckup, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder..." Leia sputtered in fury.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han grinned. "I tell ya, sweetheart, I must've hit pretty close to the mark to get you hoppin' like this. Doesn't it look that way to you, Luke?"

Dawn frowns, "That's it. Chewie if you would please bend Han over your knee."

Aurora, Buffy and Chewbacca laughed at the outraged look on Han's face.

"Yeah," Luke said, staring at the princess incredulously, "it does ... kind of."

"Oh, it does, does it?" Leia said. "Well, I guess you don't understand everything about women, do you?"

Luke shook his head, "I understand more than you think having grown up with my cousin."

Leia leaned over and kissed Luke firmly on the lips. Then she turned on her heel and marched across the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the room, human, Wookiee, and droid, looked at one another speechless.

Dawn looked at Buffy and frowned. They exited out into the corridor. "I know we agreed with Obi-Wan in not telling her Luke was her brother. But I'm not sure it's wise to continue to deceive her. Not when she's kissing him like that."

Buffy sighs, "A little bit longer. I would rather wait to tell Leia and Luke they are related till Willow is done with her training. That way I will be free to take Leia as my Padawan."

In the distance, a warning alarm blared through the subterranean corridors. Han, Chewbacca, Leia, C-3PO, Buffy, and Dawn enters the command center a few moments later.

"General," the sensor controller called.

Grimly attentive, General Rieekan watched the console screens. Suddenly he saw a flashing signal that had not been there a moment before. "Princess…Master Jedi," he said, "I think we have a visitor."

Buffy, Dawn, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO gathered around the general and watched the beeping monitor screens.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve. It's moving east," said Rieekan.

"Whatever it is, it's metal," the sensor controller observed.

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. "Then it can't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke and Aurora."

"Could it be ours?" Han asked. "A speeder?"

The sensor controller shook his head. "No, there's no signal." Then came a sound from another monitor. "Wait, something very weak..."

Walking as rapidly as his stiff joints allowed, C-3PO approached the console. His auditory sensors tuned in the strange signals. "I must say, sir, I'm fluent in over sixty million forms of communication, but this is something new. Must be in a code or…"

Just then the voice of a Rebel trooper cut in through the console's comlink speaker. "This is Echo Station Three-Eight. Unidentified object is in our scope. It's just over the ridge. We should have visual contact in about-" Without warning the voice filled with fear. "What the-? Oh, no!"

A burst of radio static followed, then the transmission broke off completely.

Han frowned. "Whatever it is," he said, "it isn't friendly. Let's have a look. Come on, Chewie."

Dawn nods, "I'm coming with you Han." She looks to Rieekan, "General dispatch two Rogues to Station Three-Eight."

General Rieekan nods, "Of course Master Jedi."

On a mammoth Imperial Star Destroyer Darth Vader watched the endless array of stars out the front viewport. Captain Piett rushed across the wide bridge of the ship, carrying a message for the squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel, who was stationed on the bridge. "I think we've found something, Admiral," he announced nervously, looking from Ozzel to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Captain?" The admiral was a supremely confident man who felt relaxed in the presence of his cloaked superior.

"The report we have is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Hoth system. But it's the best lead we've had in-"

"We have had thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," Ozzel broke in angrily. "I want proof, not leads. I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side of-"

Abruptly the Darth Vader approached the two and interrupted. "You found something?" he asked, his voice somewhat distorted by the breath mask.

Captain Piett respectfully gazed at his master, who loomed above him like a black robed, omnipotent god. "Yes, sir," Piett said slowly, choosing his words with caution. "We have visuals. The system is supposed to be devoid of human forms ..."

But Vader was no longer listening to the captain. His masked face turned toward an image beamed on one of the viewscreens, an image of a small squadron of Rebel snowspeeders streaking above the white fields.

"That's it," Darth Vader boomed without further deliberation.

"My lord," Admiral Ozzel protested, "there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers-"

"That is the one!" the former Jedi Knight insisted, clenching a black-gloved fist. "And Skywalker and his aunts are with them. Bring in the patrol ships, Admiral, and set your course for the Hoth system." Vader looked toward an officer wearing a green uniform with matching cap. "General Veers," the Dark Lord addressed him, "prepare your men."

As soon as Darth Vader had spoken, his men set about to launch his fearful plan.

On Hoth the Imperial probe droid raised a large antenna from its buglike head and sent out a piercing, high frequency signal. The droid's scanners had reacted to a lifeform hidden behind a great dune of snow and noted the appearance of a brown Wookiee head and the sound of a deep throated growl. The blasters that had been built into the probe droid took aim at the furry giant. But before the droid had a chance to fire, a red beam from a blaster pistol exploded from behind the Imperial probe droid and nicked its darkly finished hull. As he ducked behind a large snow dune, Dawn and Han noticed Chewbacca still hidden, and then watched as the droid spun around in midair to face them. Dawn quietly ignited her new lightsaber, its silver blade identical to Buffy's, glowing against the stark white of the snow. The droid fired at them and Dawn parried the blaster bolts. Han fired again, hitting it square on with the beam of his weapon. Then he heard a high-pitched whine coming from the deadly machine, and in an instant the Imperial probe droid burst into a billion or more flaming pieces.

Dawn walks over to the droid and shook her head.

"…I'm afraid there's not much left," Han said over the comlink as he concluded his report to the underground base.

Buffy, Leia and General Rieekan were still manning the console where they had maintained constant communication with Dawn and Han. "What was it?" Leia asked.

"Droid of some kind," Dawn answered. "Han didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct."

Leia paused as she considered this unwelcome piece of information. "An Imperial droid," she said, betraying some trepidation.

"If it was," Han warned, "the Empire surely knows we're here."

General Rieekan shook his head slowly. "We'd better start to evacuate the planet."

Buffy nods, "Agreed."

On Earth Angel and his now 3 year old daughter Padme were walking down the halls of the New Watcher's Council. When suddenly a Force ghost appeared before him. "Hello Liam."

Angel looked at the man and nodded in understanding. Buffy had told Angel about Revan and he knew it was Revan he was seeing, "I go by Angel these days. You are Revan? You are the one that Buffy and Dawn are descended from. How is it I can see you?"

Revan nodded, "Yes, I am Revan, their ancestor. You can see me because you are Force sensitive."

Angel nodded, "They are not here. They went through the portal last year."

Revan nods, "I actually am here to see you."

Angel frowns, "Me? Why?"

Revan smiles, "Because I know you worry for Buffy. You need not worry my children are alive." Angel smiled. "But they are not the reason I have come. You need to prepare for their return."

Angel shook his head, "Prepare?"

Revan nods, "The Slayers, yourself and even Faith are the next generation of Jedi. They, you and Faith must prepare to be the first of the new Jedi Order."

Angel frowned, "How can we prepare them… how can Faith and I prepare ourselves when we know nothing about the Force?"

Revan nods, "Teach them what you can. Then when Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Aurora return they will setup a Jedi Academy on Earth and then will proceed to teach them the rest of what they, you and Faith will need. You must also prepare the governments of this world to be ready to join in the Republic. Earth will be among the first world to join the New Republic."

On Hoth, in the hangar, Leia was addressing a small band of Rebel fighter pilots. "The large transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a split second, so you'll have to stay very close to the transports."

Hobbie, a Rebel veteran of many battles, looked at the princess with concern. "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?"

"The ion cannon will fire several blasts which should destroy any ships in your flight path," Leia explained. "When you clear the energy shield, you will proceed to the rendezvous point. Good luck."

Buffy nods, "And May the Force be with you."

Somewhat reassured, Hobbie and the other pilots raced toward their fighter cockpits.

In the Command Center "Their first target will be the power generators," General Rieekan told the princess.

"First transport Three Zone approaching shield," one of the Rebel controllers said.

"Prepare to open the shield," Buffy ordered.

"Stand by, Ion Control," another controller said.

A giant metal globe on Hoth's icy surface rotated into position and angled its great turret gun upward.

"Fire!" came the order from General Rieekan.

Suddenly two red beams of destructive energy were released into the cold skies. The beams almost immediately overtook the first of the racing Rebel transport craft, and sped on a direct course toward the huge Star Destroyer.

The twin red bolts struck the enormous ship and blasted its conning tower. Explosions set off by the blast began to rock the great flying fortress, spinning it out of control. The Star Destroyer plunged into deep space as the Rebel transport and its two fighter escorts streaked off to safety.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	74. Chapter 74: The Battle to Escape

**Chapter 74: The Battle to Escape**

On Earth Angel walked into Giles' office. "Rupert do you have a moment?"

Giles looked up and nods, "What can I do for you Angel?"

Angel sighs, "I had a visit. You remember the ghost Buffy mentioned, Revan?"

Giles nods, "Yes. He was hers and Dawn's ancestor."

Angel nods, "I received a very lengthy visit from him. He wants us to do several things. The first being with the Slayers that Willow activated with her spell during the battle with the First. It seems the Slayers are ALL Force sensitive. We're to start training them. They are to be the first Jedi of the new Jedi Order."

Giles shakes his head, "That is interesting. How are we supposed to train them?"

Angel nods, "Well we can't train them in everything of course. Only Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Dawn's daughter, Aurora, can train them to use the Force. We can at least give them starters with what we know. In other words we need to continue their Slayer training."

Giles nods, "We can do that. Did he have anything else to say?"

Angel nods, "Yes. We are now back in the galaxy where we belong. Which means we need to prepare the governments of Earth for the arrival of Buffy and Dawn. Earth is to be one of the first planets to join the New Republic."

Giles frowns, "How are we to prepare them?"

Angel shakes his head, "I don't know. Revan didn't really say. We should probably brief the Slayers on all this."

Giles sighs, "Agreed."

On Hoth Luke and Aurora pause at the tail section of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewbacca were working frenetically on the right lifter.

"Chewie," Luke called, "take care of yourself. And watch over this guy, will ya?"

The Wookiee barked a farewell, gave Luke a big hug, then turned back to his work on the lifters.

The two friends, Luke and Han, stood looking at each other, perhaps for the last time.

"I hope you make your peace with Jabba," Luke said at last.

"Give 'em hell, kid," the Corellian responded lightly.

Aurora smiled, "Han you be careful, okay?"

Han nods, "Don't you worry once I settle things with Jabba I will be back. Nothing is going to keep me from you my sister." He looks to Luke, "You keep my sister alive or I will kick your butt from one end of the galaxy to the other."

Luke smiled, "I will Han."

Luke and Aurora turned and began to walk away as memories of exploits shared with Han flooded their mind. Together they turned and looked back at the Falcon, and saw Han still staring after them. As they all gazed at each other for a brief moment, Chewbacca looked up and knew that each was wishing the other the best, wherever their individual fates might take them.

The public address system broke in on their thoughts. "First transport is clear," a Rebel announcer proclaimed the good news.

At the announcement, a cheer burst from those gathered in the hangar. Luke and Aurora turned and hurried over to Luke's snowspeeder. When they reached it, Dack, his fresh-faced young gunner, was standing outside the ship waiting for him.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Dack asked enthusiastically.

"Like new, Dack. How about you?"

Dack beamed. "Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself."

"Yeah," Luke said quietly, "I know what you mean."

Aurora laughed at her cousin, "I bet you do. You be careful, Luke." She turns to Dack. "And you make sure my cousin comes back in one piece."

Dack nods and bows before Aurora, "I will do my best Ma'am. With the Force as my witness he will return to you alive and well."

Dawn's voice came over the address system: "Attention, speeder pilots...on the withdrawal signal assemble at South Slope. Your fighters are being prepared for takeoff. Code One Five will be transmitted when evacuation is complete."

Aurora smiles and gives her cousin a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck. I better go find Aunt Buffy and Willow and wish them luck as well."

Luke nods, "Tell them good luck for me."

"I will." Aurora said and headed off to find Buffy and Willow.

No one on Hoth heard the sound. At first, it was simply too distant to carry above the whining winds. Besides the Rebel troopers fighting the cold as they prepared for battle were too busy to really listen.

The Rebel power generators near the gun towers began popping, buzzing, and crackling with deafening bursts of electrical power; enough to supply the vast underground complex. But above all this activity and noise a strange sound could be heard, an ominous thumping that was coming nearer and was beginning to shake the frozen ground. When it was close enough to attract the attention of an officer, he strained to see through the storm, looking for the source of the heavy, rhythmic pounding. Other men looked up from their work and saw what looked like a number of moving specks. Through the blizzard, the small dots seemed to be advancing at a slow yet steady pace, churning up clouds of snow as they moved toward the Rebel base.

The officer raised his electrobinoculars and focused on the approaching objects. There must have been a dozen of them resolutely advancing through the snow, looking like creatures out of some uncharted past. But they were machines, each of them stalking like enormous ungulates on four jointed legs.

Walkers!

With a shock of recognition, the officer identified the Empire's All Terrain Armored Transports (AT-AT). Each machine was formidably armed with cannons placed on its foreside like the horns of some prehistoric beast.

Moving like mechanized pachyderms, the walkers emitted deadly fire from their turnstile guns and cannons.

The officer grabbed his comlink. "Rogue Leader ...Incoming! Point Zero Three."

"Echo Station Five-Seven, we're on our way."

Even as Buffy replied, an explosion sprayed ice and snow around the officer and his terror-struck men. The walkers already had them within range. The troopers knew their job was to divert attention while the transport ships were launched, but none of the Rebel soldiers was prepared to die under the feet or weapons of these horrible machines.

Of the twelve snowspeeders, four took the lead, soaring at full throttle as they moved toward the enemy. One AT-ATmachine fired, barely missing the banking craft. A burst of gunfire blew another speeder into a ball of flaming oblivion that lit up the sky.

"Hang on Will, things are about to get rough!" Buffy called to over her shoulder.

Buffy saw the explosion of her squadron's first casualty as she looked from her cockpit window. Buffy fired her ship's guns at a walker, only to receive a hail of Imperial firepower that shook her speeder in a barrage of flak.

Regaining control of her ship, Buffy was joined by another snowspeeder, Luke. "You okay, Aunt Buffy?" Luke asked.

"Just peachy with a side of keen," Buffy replied. "Rogue Leader to Rogue Three."

"Copy, Rogue Leader," acknowledged Wedge, the pilot of Rogue Three.

"Wedge," Buffy called into her comlink, "split your squad into pairs."

The walkers, firing all cannons, continued their march across the snow.

As Buffy and Luke soared up and away from the walker, they looked back. "That armor is too strong for blasters," Buffy said.

"Agreed," Luke replied. "Harpoons?"

Willow gritted her teeth nervously; she only did this in training now she has to do it for real, in the heat of combat.

"Rogue group," Buffy called into her comlink, "use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It's our only hope of stopping them. Luke, stick close now."

As he leveled his ship, Luke was grimly determined to glide in tight formation with his aunt. Together they veered, dropping nearer Hoth's surface.

In Luke's cockpit, his gunner, Dack, was jostled by the abrupt movement of the craft. Trying to keep his grip on the harpoon gun in his hand, he shouted, "Whoa! Luke, I can't seem to find my restraints."

Explosions rocked Luke's ship, tossing it about violently in the enveloping flak. Through the window he could see another walker that appeared to be unaffected by the full firepower of the Rebel attack speeders. This lumbering machine now became Luke's target as he flew, moving in a descending arc. The walker was firing directly at him and Buffy, creating a wall of laser bolts and flak.

"Just hang on, Dack," he yelled over the explosions, "and get ready to fire that tow cable!"

Another great blast shook Luke's snowspeeder. He fought to regain control as the ship wobbled in its flight. Luke began to sweat profusely, despite the cold, as he desperately attempted to right his plunging ship. But the horizon still spun in front of him.

"Stand by, Dack. We're almost there. Are you okay?"

Dack didn't answer. Luke managed to turn and saw that Buffy's speeder was maintaining its course next to him as they evaded the explosions bursting around them. He craned his head around and saw Dack, blood streaming from his forehead, slumped against the controls.

"Dack!" Luke turned quickly around and called into his comlink. "Rogue Leader, Aunt Buffy my gunner is out."

"Acknowledged," Buffy replied. "Cover me, Luke."

Inside the base Dawn and Leia moved quickly, trying to avoid the falling frozen chunks, as they sought shelter in the command center.

"I'm not sure we can protect two transports at a time," General Rieekan told her as she entered the chamber.

"It's risky," Leia answered, "but our holding action is faltering." Leia realized that the transport launchings were taking too much time and that the procedure had to be hastened.

Dawn sighed, "General, accelerate departure."

Rieekan looked to Leia who nodded, "Yes Master Jedi." He turned and issued a command through his comlink. "Launch patrol, proceed with accelerated departure."

As the general gave his order, Leia looked toward an aide and said, "Begin clearing the remaining ground staff." But she knew that their escape depended completely on Rebel success in the ongoing battle above.

Rogue Three's snowspeeder had just attacked the lead walker. Its pilot, Wedge, hooted with a loud Rebel shout of victory as he saw the damage his guns had caused.

Other snowspeeders passed Wedge, racing in the opposite direction. He steered his craft on a direct course toward another walking death machine. As he approached the monster, Wedge shouted to his gunner, 'Activate harpoon!'

The gunner pressed the firing switch as his pilot daringly maneuvered their craft through the walker's legs. Immediately the harpoon whooshed from the rear of the speeder, a long length of cable unwinding behind it.

"Cable out!" the gunner yelled. "Let her go!"

Wedge saw the harpoon plunge into one of the metal legs, the cable still connected to his snowspeeder. He checked his controls, then brought the speeder around in front of the Imperial machine. Making an abrupt turn, Wedge guided his ship around one of the hind legs, the cable banding around it like a metallic lariat.

'So far,' thought Wedge, 'Buffy's plan was working.' Now all he had to do was fly his speeder around to the tail end of the walker. Wedge caught a glimpse of Rogue Leader as he carried out the maneuver.

"Cable out!" shouted the speeder's gunner again as Wedge flew their craft alongside the cable-entangled walker, close to the metal hull. Wedge's gunner depressed another switch and released the cable from the rear of the snowspeeder.

The speeder zoomed away and Wedge laughed as he looked down at the results of their efforts. The walker was awkwardly struggling to continue on its way, but the cable had completely entangled its legs. Finally it leaned to one side and crashed against the ground, its impact stirring up a cloud of ice and snow.

"Rogue Leader...One down, Master Jedi,' Wedge announced to the pilot of his companion speeder.

"I see it, Wedge," Buffy answered. "Good work."

Luke and Buffy could see the destruction of the walker as they flew overhead, banking from right to left to avoid the flak bursting around them. When they finally leveled off, their craft were shaken by explosions from the walkers' cannons.

"Steady, Aunt Buffy," Luke said, looking over at the snowspeeder flying parallel to his own ship. "Set harpoon. I'll cover for you."

But there was another explosion, this one damaging the front section of Buffy's ship. She could barely see through the engulfing cloud of smoke that fogged her windshield. She fought to keep her ship on a horizontal path, but more blasts by the enemy made it rock violently.

Buffy's view had become so obscured that it wasn't until she was directly in the line of fire that she saw the massive image of another Imperial walker. Calling out into the Force she banked the snowspeeder quickly, far too quickly and it plowed into the snow.

Luke saw Buffy's snowspeeder go down. "Aunt Buffy, Willow are you okay?" There was no response. Luke was sickened by the possible loss of his Aunt and her friend he had only known for a year. But he couldn't let himself dwell on his grief, especially now when so many other lives depended on his steady leadership as Buffy's second in command. "Rogue Leader is down, repeat Rogue Leader is down."

In the command center Dawn, Aurora and Leia heard Luke's words. They each feared the worst for Buffy and Willow. Dawn reached out into the Force, exploring the bond she shared with Buffy trying to sense her sister.

Luke looked around desperately, and then spoke into his comlink. "Wedge ...Wedge ...Rogue Three. Set your harpoon and follow me on the next pass."

As he spoke, Luke was hit hard by a terrific explosion that ripped through his speeder. He struggled with the controls in a futile attempt to keep the small craft under control. A chill of fear swept over him when he noticed the dense twisting funnel of black smoke pouring from his ship's aft section. He realized then that there was no way his damaged speeder could remain aloft. And, to make matters even worse, a walker loomed directly in his path.

Luke struggled with the controls as his ship plunged toward the ground, leaving a trail of smoke and flames behind. By then the heat in the cockpit was nearly unbearable. Flames were beginning to leap about inside the speeder and were coming uncomfortably close to Luke. He finally brought his ship down to skid and crash into the snow just a few meters away from one of the walking Imperial machine.

After impact, Luke struggled to pull himself from the cockpit and looked with horror at the looming figure of the approaching walker.

Gathering all his strength, Luke quickly squeezed himself from under the twisted metal of the control board and moved up against the top of his cockpit. Somehow he managed to open the hatch halfway and climbed out of the ship. With each elephantine step of the oncoming walker, the speeder shook violently. Luke had not realized just how enormous these four-legged horrors were until, unprotected by the shelter of his craft, he saw one up close.

Then he remembered Dack and returned to try and pull his friend's lifeless form from the wrecked speeder. But Luke had to give up. The body was too tightly wedged in the cockpit, and the walker was now almost upon him. Braving the flames, Luke reached into his speeder and grabbed the harpoon gun.

He gazed at the advancing mechanical behemoth and suddenly had an idea. He reached back inside the cockpit of the speeder and groped for a land mine attached to the ship's interior. With a great effort he stretched his fingers and firmly grasped the mine.

Luke leapt away from his vehicle just as the towering machine lifted a massive foot and planted it firmly on the snowspeeder, crushing it flat.

Luke crouched underneath the walker, moving with it to avoid its slow steps. Raising his head, he felt the cold wind slap against his face as he studied the monster's vast underbelly.

As he ran along under the machine, Luke aimed his harpoon gun and fired. A powerful magnet attached to a long thin cable was ejected from the gun and firmly attached itself to the machine's underbelly.

Still running, Luke yanked on the cable, testing to make sure its strength was sufficient to sustain his weight. Then he attached the cable drum to the buckle of his utility belt, allowing its mechanism to pull him up off the ground. Now, dangling from the monster's underbelly, Luke could see the remaining walkers and two Rebel snowspeeders continuing the battle as they soared through fiery explosions.

He climbed up to the machine's hull where he had observed a small hatch. Quickly cutting it open with his lightsaber, Luke pulled open the hatch, threw in the land mine, and made a rapid descent along the cable. As he reached the end, Luke dropped hard onto the snow and became unconscious; his inert body was nearly brushed by one of the walker's hind feet.

As the walker passed over and away from him, a muffled explosion tore at its insides. Suddenly the tremendous bulk of the mechanical beast exploded at the seams, machinery and pieces of hull flying in every direction. The Imperial assault machine crumbled into a smoking, motionless heap coming to rest upon what remained of its four stiltlike legs.

Luke quickly stood up and ran towards Buffy's downed speeder. He opened the cockpit to check to see if his aunt and her student were alive…

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	75. Chapter 75: Towards Destiny

**Chapter 75: Towards Destiny**

Luke breathed out a sigh of relief as Buffy opened her eyes. "Thank the Force. For a moment Aunt Buffy I thought you might be dead."

Buffy smiled and got out of the snowspeeder. She quickly checked Willow to find her waking up. Buffy kneels down to help Willow up. "It's ok, Luke. We need to rendezvous with our ships and prepare to evacuate."

The Rebel command center, its walls and ceiling still shaking and cracking under the force of the battle on the surface, was attempting to operate amid the destruction. There were still Rebel personnel on duty, including Leia, Dawn and Aurora, who watched the images on the few still functioning console screens.

Leia and Dawn wanted to be certain that the last of the transport ships had slipped past the Imperial armada and were approaching their rendezvous point in space. Aurora wanted to make sure her mother was safe before she headed for a transport herself.

Han rushed into the command center, dodging great sections of the ice ceiling that came plunging down at him. One great chunk was followed by an avalanche of ice that poured onto the floor near the entrance to the chamber. Undaunted, Han hurried to the control board where Leia, Dawn and Aurora stood beside C-3PO.

"I heard the command center was hit." Han appeared concerned. "Are you all right?"

Dawn looked at Han and nodded.

Leia was surprised to see him there where the danger was severest.

"Come on," he urged. "You've got to get to your ship."

Taking Leia and Dawn's hands, Han led them from the chamber, with the protocol droid and Aurora following after them.

As they left Dawn gave one final order to the controller. "Give the evacuation code signal... and get to the transport."

Then as Leia, Dawn, Aurora, Han, and C-3PO made their hasty exit from the command center, a voice blared from the public address speakers, echoing in the nearby deserted ice corridors. "Disengage, disengage! Begin retreat action!"

"Come on," Han urged, grimacing. "If you don't get there fast, your ship won't be able to take off."

Aurora smiled and rushed up to give Han a quick kiss on the cheek. She was proud to have him for a brother. Han looked at his sister and smiled at her.

The walls quaked even more violently than before. Ice chunks continued to fall throughout the underground base as the three hurried toward the transport ships. They had nearly reached the hangar where the transport ship was waiting, ready for departure. But as they neared the corner they found the entrance to the hangar completely blocked by ice and snow.

Han knew they would have to find some other route to the escape ship - and quickly. He began to lead them back down the corridor, careful to avoid falling ice, and snapped on his comlink as they hurried toward the ship. "Transport C One Seven!" he yelled into the small microphone. "We're coming! Hold on!"

They were close enough to the hangar to hear the escape vessel preparing for liftoff from the Rebel ice base. If he could lead them just a few meters more; Leia, Dawn and Aurora would be safe and…

The chamber suddenly quaked with a terrible noise that thundered through the underground base. In an instant the entire ceiling had crashed down in front of them, creating a solid barrier of ice between them and the hangar docks. They stared in shock at the dense white mass.

Aurora cursed under her breath as she saw they were cut off.

"We're cut off," Han yelled into his comlink, knowing that if the transport were to make good its escape there could be no time wasted in melting down or blasting through the barricade. "You'll have to take off without Princess Organa, Master and Padawan Skywalker." He turned to Leia, Dawn, and Aurora. "If we're lucky we can still make it to the Falcon."

They followed as Han dashed toward another chamber, hoping that the Falcon had not already been buried under an avalanche of ice.

On the surface Luke, Buffy, and Willow were making their way towards the rendezvous point where their ships were waiting. Luke's comlink whistled, he flicked the receiver as he looked to his Aunt.

"Forward units' withdrawal complete," the broadcast voice reported.

"Withdrawal?" Luke said looking at Buffy.

"They must have gotten on the last transport and escaped." Buffy said. At least that's what she hoped anyways. She stretched out her feelings and searched through the Force bond for Dawn.

Another explosion rocked the Rebel hangar deck, cracking the ceiling and almost burying the docked Falcon in a mound of ice. At any moment the entire ceiling might cave in. The only safe place in the hangar seemed to be underneath the ship itself where Chewbacca was impatiently awaiting the return of his captain. The Wookiee had begun to worry. If Han did not return soon, the Falcon would surely be buried in a tomb of ice. But loyalty to his partner kept Chewbacca from taking off in the freighter alone.

As the hangar started to tremble more violently, Chewbacca detected movement in the adjoining chamber. Throwing back his head, the shaggy giant filled the hangar with his loudest roar as he saw Han Solo climb over hills of ice and snow and enter the chamber, followed closely by Leia, Dawn, Aurora and an obviously nervous C-3PO.

Not far from the hangar, Imperial stormtroopers, their faces shielded by white helmets and white snowscreens, had begun moving down deserted corridors. With them strode their leader, the dark robed figure who surveyed the shambles that had been the Rebel base at Hoth. Darth Vader's black image stood out starkly against the white walls, ceiling, and floor. As he moved through the white catacombs, he regally stepped aside to avoid a falling section of the ice ceiling. Then he continued on his way with such quick strides that his troops had to hurry to keep up.

A low whine, rising in pitch, began to issue from the saucer shaped freighter. Han stood at the controls in the Falcon's cockpit, at last feeling at home. He quickly flipped one switch after another, expecting to see the board flash its familiar mosaic of light; but only some of the lights were working.

Chewbacca had also noticed something amiss and barked with concern as Leia examined a gauge that seemed to be malfunctioning.

"How's that, Chewie?" asked Han anxiously.

The Wookiee's bark was distinctly negative.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" snapped Leia, who was beginning to wonder if it were the Corellian's ego that held the ship together.

Dawn shook her head, "Leia, now is not the time. Let Han get us out of here before you start the sarcastic comments."

C-3PO clanked into the hold and, gesturing, tried to get Han's attention. "Sir," the droid volunteered, "I was wondering if I might-" But his scanners read the scowl on the face staring at him. "It can wait," he concluded.

Imperial stormtroopers, accompanied by the rapidly moving Darth Vader, thundered through the ice corridors of the Rebel base. Their pace quickened as they rushed in the direction of the low whine coming from the ion engines. Vader's body tensed slightly entering the hangar; he perceived the familiar saucer shaped form of the Millennium Falcon. Then he sensed something coming from the Falcon. Two Jedi, and one of them was his sister. He could feel a familiarity of the other Jedi on the ship. Then his eyes widened behind his mask and memories from twenty years previous flooded his mind. Suddenly he knew who the other Jedi was…Dawn's daughter, his niece.

Within the battered freighter Han and Chewbacca were trying desperately to get the craft moving.

Dawn frowned and looked at Aurora, "Vader knows I'm here."

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade," Leia complained.

Han pretended that he didn't hear her. Instead, he checked the Falcon's controls and struggled to keep his patience even though his companion had so obviously lost hers. He flipped switches on the control console, ignoring the princess's look of disdain. Clearly she doubted that this assemblage of spare parts and welded hunks of scrap metal would hold together even if they did manage to get beyond the blockade.

Han pushed a button on the intercom. "Chewie ...come on!" Then, winking at Leia, he said, "This baby's still got a few surprises left in her."

"I'll be surprised if we start moving." Leia snapped at him.

Dawn shook her head as she looked at her niece, "Leia! Now really is not the time." She opened herself up to the Force. She then began searching for the problem that kept them grounded, letting the Force guide her.

Suddenly the Falcon was jolted by a blast of laser fire that flashed outside the cockpit window. They could all see the squad of stormtroopers rushing with drawn weapons into the far end of the hangar. Han knew that the Falcon's dented hull might resist the force of those hand weapons, but would be destroyed by the more powerful bazooka shaped weapon that two of the Imperial troopers were hurriedly setting up.

"Chewie!" Han yelled as he quickly strapped himself into his pilot's chair. Meanwhile, a Leia seated herself in the navigator's chair. Dawn headed back to Chewbacca. "Aurora get yourself strapped in."

Aurora looked at her mother and nodded, "Of course, Mom." She headed for the cockpit and sat behind Han. She reached up and touched his shoulder.

Han looked back at his sister and smiled before returning his attention to the controls.

Outside the Falcon, stormtroopers worked with military efficiency to set up their enormous gun. Behind them the hangar doors began to open. One of the Falcon's powerful laser weapons appeared from the hull and swung about, aiming directly at the storm troopers.

Han moved urgently to block the Imperial soldiers efforts. Without hesitation he released a deadly blast from the powerful laser weapon he had aimed at the stormtroopers. The explosion scattered their armored bodies all over the hangar.

Chewbacca dashed into the cockpit.

"We'll just have to switch over," Han announced, "and hope for the best."

Dawn called up, "Go Han." She looked at C-3PO who came back when Aurora went forward. She strapped the droid in and then strapped herself in.

The Wookiee hurled his hairy bulk into the copilot's seat as yet another laser blast erupted outside the window next to him. He roared indignantly, then yanked back on the controls to bring the welcome roar of engine fire from deep inside the Falcon.

The Corellian grinned at the princess, a gleeful I-told-you-so gleam in his eyes.

"Someday," Leia said with mild disgust, "you're going to be wrong, and I just hope I'm there to see it."

Aurora shook her head as she looked at Leia.

Han just smiled then turned to his copilot. "Punch it!" he shouted.

The huge freighter's engines roared. And everything behind the craft instantly melted in the fiery exhaust billowing from its tailpiece. Chewbacca furiously worked the controls, watching out of the corner of his eyes the ice walls rushing past as the freighter blasted away.

At the last moment, just before takeoff, Han caught a glimpse of additional stormtroopers running into the hangar. In their wake strode a foreboding giant clad entirely in black. Then there was only the blue and the beckoning of billions of stars.

As the Millennium Falcon soared from the hangar, its flight was detected by Buffy, Willow and Luke.

Dawn reached out in the Force through the bond and found Buffy and smiled as she projected to her sister, 'See you at the fleet.'

Buffy nodded and smiled and projected back, 'May the Force be with you, Dawnie. Keep yourself and Aurora safe.'

"At least Han got away." Luke said as he and Buffy trudged along to the waiting X-wing fighter and Prometheus ships.

Buffy smiled as she saw Willow waiting for her. "Will, ready to go see a Jedi Master?"

Luke looked at his Aunt, "What?"

Buffy smiled, "We're going with you to see Master Yoda."

Willow nodded, "I am, Buffy."

Luke looked at Buffy in confusion, "You know about Yoda? I don't remember saying anything."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't; you mentioned him when you were in the bacta tank."

Then out of nowhere a familiar whistle greeted Luke.

"Artoo!" he exclaimed. "Is that you?"

Sitting snugly in the socket that had been installed for these helpful R2 units was the little barrel shaped droid, his head peeking from the top of the ship. R2-D2 had scanned the approaching figures and had whistled with relief when his computer informed him it was Luke.

"Fire up the converters and stop worrying. We'll soon be airborne," Luke said in response to R2-D2's nervous beeping.

Buffy smiled, "CeeSeven power up and prepare to head out. Willow do you want the honors?"

Willow blinked, "You think I'm ready to pilot a fighter?"

Buffy smiled, "Yes I am, my Padawan."

Darth Vader, a raven spectre, quickly strode through the ruins of the Rebel ice fortress, forcing his accompanying men into a brisk jog to keep up. As they moved through the corridors, Admiral Piett rushed up to overtake his master.

"Seventeen ships destroyed," he reported to the Dark Lord. "We don't know how many got away."

Without turning his head, Vader snarled through his mask, "The Millennium Falcon?"

Piett paused a moment before replying. He would have preferred to avoid that issue. "Our tracking scanners are on it now," he responded a bit fearfully.

Vader turned to face the admiral, his towering figure looming over the frightened officer. Piett felt a chill course through his veins, and when the Dark Lord spoke again his voice conveyed an image of the dreadful fate that would be inflicted if his commands were not executed.

"I want that ship," he hissed, vowing that he would see the return of his sister and the niece he never knew he had.

The ice planet was rapidly shrinking to a point of dim light as the Falcon sped into space. Soon that planet seemed nothing more than one of the billions of light specks scattered throughout the black void.

But the Falcon was not alone in its escape into deep space. Rather, it was followed by an Imperial fleet that included the Star Destroyer Avenger and a half-dozen TIE fighters. The fighters moved ahead of the huge, slower-moving Destroyer, and closed in on the fleeing Falcon.

Chewbacca howled over the roar of the Falcon's engines. The ship was beginning to lurch with the buffeting flak blasted at it by the fighters.

"I know, I know! I see them!" Han shouted. It was taking everything he had to maintain control of the ship.

Dawn came into the cockpit and stood between Aurora and Leia.

"See what?" Leia asked.

Han pointed out the window at two very bright objects.

"Two more Star Destroyers, and they're heading right at us."

"I'm glad you said there was going to be no problem," Leia commented with more than a touch of sarcasm, "or I'd be worried."

"Han, we may have a problem." Dawn said. She had traced one set of problems to the hyperdrive.

Han shot her a threatening glance. "Not now, Dawn."

Still struggling with the controls to keep the Millennium Falcon on course, the pilot turned to the Wookiee. "Chewie, how's the deflector shield holding up?"

The copilot adjusted an overhead switch and barked a reply that Han interpreted as positive.

"Good," said Han. "At sublight, they may be faster, but we can still outmaneuver them. Hold on!" Suddenly the Corellian shifted his ship's course.

The two Imperial Star Destroyers had come almost within firing range of the Falcon as they loomed ahead; the pursuing TIE fighters and the Avenger were also dangerously close. Han felt he had no choice but to take the Falcon into a ninety-degree dive.

Leia, Aurora and Chewbacca felt their stomachs leap into their throats as the Falcon executed its steep dive. Aurora looked at her mother and noted the look of peace on her face.

Dawn noted Aurora's look and smiled, "On Earth there are thrill rides called a rollercoaster. I always found them to be quite fun. Besides years of Jedi training has helped to ease situations such as this. I don't become as nauseous as I once did."

"That slowed them down a bit!" Han exulted. "Chewie, stand by to make the jump to lightspeed." There was not a moment to waste; the laser attack was intense now, and the TIE fighters were almost on top of them.

"They're very close," Leia warned, finally able to speak.

Han looked at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Oh, yeah? Watch this."

He threw the hyperspace throttle forward, desperate to escape, but also eager to impress the princess with both his own cleverness and his ship's fantastic power. Nothing happened! The stars that should by then have been mere blurs of light were still. Something was definitely wrong.

"Watch what?" Leia asked impatiently.

Instead of responding, Han worked the lightspeed controls a second time. Again nothing. "I think we're in trouble," he muttered.

Dawn sighs, "Han as I was saying earlier. We have a problem as you just found out. The entire main para-light system has been damaged."

Chewbacca threw back his head and let out a loud and miserable wail.

"We're in trouble!" Han repeated.

All around them, the laser attack had increased violently. The Falcon could only continue at its maximum sublight velocity as it moved deeper into space, closely followed by a swarm of TIE fighters and one gigantic Imperial Star Destroyer.

The double sets of wings on Luke's X-wing were pulled together to form one wing as the small, sleek craft streaked away from the planet of snow and ice. Next to him flew Buffy's Prometheus fighter.

R2-D2, still snug in his specially designed socket, began to whistle and beep.

The miniature computer installed in Luke's ship for translating the droid's binary language flashed the small droid's message onto a control panel viewscreen.

"There's nothing wrong, Artoo," Luke replied after reading the translation. "I'm just setting a new course."

The small droid beeped excitedly, and Luke turned to read the updated printout on the viewscreen.

"No," Luke replied, "we're not going to regroup with the others."

This news startled R2-D2, who immediately emitted a series of galvanic noises.

Buffy laughed over the comlink, "Artoo. We're going to see Master Yoda in the Dagobah system."

Again the robot beeped, calculating the amount of fuel carried by the X-wing.

"We have enough power." Luke said.

The little droid fell silent. Luke was making a few minor adjustments on the controls when R2-D2 chirped up again.

"Yes, Artoo," sighed Luke.

This time the droid made a series of soft noises, selecting each beep and whistle carefully. He did not want to annoy Luke, but the findings on his computer were important enough to report.

"Yes, Artoo, I know the Dagobah system doesn't appear on any of our navigational charts. But don't worry. It's there." Luke replied.

"Artoo," came Buffy over the comlink. "Trust me I know where we're going. Master Yoda gave me the coordinates just before Dawn and I went into exile. And I gave them to Luke."

The next whistle rose questioningly in pitch.

"No, that's all right, Artoo. I'd rather keep it on manual control for a while."

Willow turned to Buffy, "Is it always this exciting, the adventure of space I mean?"

Buffy laughed, "Will, we grew up on the Hellmouth, you think that was exciting? Besides, being a Jedi isn't about excitement or adventure."

Han was desperate now. The Falcon had still not been able to shrug off the four TIE fighters or the enormous Star Destroyer that pursued it.

Han raced down to the ship's hold and began to work frantically on repairing the malfunctioning hyperdrive. It was all but impossible to carry out the delicate repair work necessary while the Falcon shook with each blast of flak from the fighters.

Han snapped orders at his copilot, who checked the mechanisms as he was commanded. "Horizontal booster."

The Wookiee barked. _It looked fine to him_.

"Alluvial damper."

Another bark. _That part was also in place_.

"Chewie, get me the hydrospanners."

Chewbacca rushed over to the pit with the tools. Han grabbed the spanners, then paused and looked at his faithful Wookiee friend.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," he confided.

Just then a resounding thump hit the Falcon's side, making the ship pitch and turn radically.

Chewbacca barked anxiously.

Han braced himself at the impact; the hydrospanners flew from his hand. When he managed to regain his balance, he shouted at Chewbacca over the noise, "That was no laser blast! Something hit us!"

"Han...Han ..." Dawn called to him from the pilot seat. "Get up here!"

Like a shot, he lurched out of the hold and raced back to the cockpit with Chewbacca. They were stunned by what they saw through the windows.

"Asteroids!" Dawn pointed.

Enormous chunks of flying rock hurtled through space as far as they could see. As if those damn Imperial pursuit ships weren't trouble enough!

Dawn stood and switched with Han who instantly returned to his pilot's seat, once more taking over the Falcon's controls. His copilot switched with Aurora and settled himself back into his own seat just as a particularly large asteroid sped by the prow of the ship.

Han felt he had to stay as calm as possible; otherwise they might not last more than a few moments. "Chewie," he ordered, "set two-seven-one."

Leia gasped. She knew what Han's order meant and was stunned by so reckless a plan. "You're not thinking of heading into the asteroid field?" she asked, hoping she had misunderstood his command.

"Don't worry, they won't follow us through this!" he shouted with glee.

Dawn laughed, "Just as crazy as Jacen."

Aurora looked at Dawn, "You mean Dad was just like that?"

Dawn nods, "Some of his harebrained schemes during the Clone Wars nearly cost us at times."

Han laughs, "That sounds just like Dad."

Leia scowled. "You don't have to do this to impress me," she said, as the Falcon was pummeled hard by another asteroid.

Han was enjoying himself enormously and chose to ignore her insinuations. "Hang on, sweetheart," he laughed, grasping the controls more tightly. "We're gonna do some flyin'."

Leia winced and, resigned, buckled herself firmly into her seat.

Dawn closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. "I will try and shift the smaller ones out of the way. But you will still have to dodge the bigger ones." Suddenly a small asteroid that was hurdling straight at them, suddenly flew off to the side racing towards a pursuing TIE fighter.

Han simply nodded as he concentrated only on carrying out his plan. Flying more on instinct than on instruments, he steered his ship through the relentless rain of stones. Glancing quickly at his scanner screens, he saw that the TIE fighters and the Avenger had not yet abandoned the chase. It would be an Imperial funeral, he thought, as he maneuvered the Falcon through the asteroid hail.

Two gigantic asteroids hurtled toward the Falcon. Its pilot quickly made a daring banking maneuver that brought it skirring out of the path of those two asteroids, nearly to collide with a third.

As the Falcon darted in and out of the asteroid field, it was followed closely by three Imperial TIE fighters that veered through the rocks in hot pursuit. Suddenly one of the three was fatally scraped by a shapeless chunk of rock and spun off in another direction, hopelessly out of control. The other two TIE fighters continued their chase, accompanied by the Star Destroyer, which was blasting speeding asteroids in its path.

Dawn rested her hand on Aurora's shoulder, while the bond she shared with Buffy was not there. She felt the Force flowing through her daughter.

Han glimpsed the pursuing ships through the windows of his cockpit as he spun his craft around, speeding under yet another oncoming asteroid, then bringing the freighter back to its right side up position. But the Falcon was not yet out of danger. Asteroids were still streaking past the freighter. A small one bounced off the ship with a loud, reverberating clang, terrifying Chewbacca and causing C-3PO to cover his optical scanners with a bronzed hand.

Han glanced at Leia and saw that she was sitting stone-faced as she stared at the swarm of asteroids. It looked to him as if she wished she were thousands of miles away.

"Well," he remarked, "you said you wanted to be around when I was wrong."

Leia didn't look at him. "I take it back."

"That Star Destroyer is slowing down," Han announced, checking his computer readings.

"Good," Leia replied shortly.

The view outside the cockpit was still thick with racing asteroids. "We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer," Han observed.

"I'm against that," Leia remarked dryly.

"We've got to get out of this shower." Han mused.

Dawn smiled, "Han up ahead, a large one. Be perfect."

"That makes sense." Leia replied.

Han looked up at Dawn and noticed her eyes were still closed. Then he looked out ahead of him and nodded. Dawn was right the large one up ahead would be perfect to hide in.

"I'm going to get in closer to one of the big ones," Han added.

"Closer!" Leia repeated in disbelief.

Chewbacca stared at his pilot in amazement and barked, _The idea is to get out not In_!

Han grinned at him, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Aurora looked at Dawn, "Mom, are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Dawn smiled as she opened her eyes, "Yes."

Aurora, Leia and Chewbacca could understand why their captain, who had risked his life to save them all, would now try to get them killed! Or why Dawn was agreeing with the plan. Making a few simple adjustments on the cockpit controls, Han swerved the Falcon between a few larger asteroids, then aimed the craft directly at one the size of a moon.

With expert precision, Han steered his ship toward still another giant asteroid, the largest one they had yet encountered. He maneuvered the Falcon so that the only object between it and the TIE fighters was the deadly floating rock.

There was only a brief, brilliant flare of light, then nothing. The shattered remains of the two TIE fighters drifted away into the darkness and the tremendous asteroid - undeflected in its course - continued on its way.

Han felt an inner glow as bright as the spectacle that had just lighted up the view. He smiled to himself in quiet triumph.

Then he noticed an image on the main scope of his control console and nudged his hairy copilot. "There." Han pointed to the image. "Chewie, get a reading on that. Looks pretty good."

"What is it?" Leia asked.

The Falcon's pilot ignored her question. "That should do nicely," he said.

As they flew near the asteroid's surface, Han looked down at the craggy terrain, his eye caught by a shadowy area that looked like a crater of mammoth proportions.

Dawn saw where Han was heading and nodded, "Your right that should do nicely."

Han lowered the Falcon to surface level and flew it directly into the crater, its bowl-like walls suddenly rising up around his ship.

And still two TIE fighters chased after him, firing their laser cannons and attempting to mimic his every maneuver.

Han knew he had to be trickier and more daring if he was to lose the deadly pursuit ships. Spotting a narrow chasm through his windscreen, he banked the Falcon to one side. The ship soared sideways through the high-walled rocky trench.

Unexpectedly the two TIE fighters followed. One of them even sparked as it grazed the walls with its metal hull.

Twisting, banking, and turning his ship, Han pressed through the narrow gorge. From behind, the black sky flared as the two TIE fighters crashed against one another, then exploded against the rocky ground.

Slowing his ship, Han coursed into the cave entrance and through a large tunnel, which he hoped would make the ideal hiding place. He took a deep breath as his ship was promptly devoured by the cave's shadows.

A tiny X-wing and Prometheus fighter was approaching the atmosphere of the Dagobah.

As he neared the planet, Luke was able to glimpse a portion of its curved surface through a heavy cover of thick clouds. The planet was uncharted and virtually unknown. Somehow Luke had made his way there, though he wasn't certain whether it was his hand alone that had guided his ship into this unexplored sector of space.

R2-D2, riding in the back of Luke's X-wing, scanned the passing stars, then addressed his remarks to Luke via the computer.

Luke read the viewscreen interpreter. "Yes, that's Dagobah, Artoo," he answered the little droid, then glanced out the cockpit window as the fighter began to descend toward the planet's surface. "Looks a little grim, doesn't it?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Luke." Buffy replied over the comlink. "Willow I'm taking over."

Willow looked over her shoulder and nodded as Buffy took control of the fighter from the aft seat.

R2 beeped, attempting for one last time to get his master back on a more sensible course.

"No," Luke replied, "I don't want to change my mind about this." He checked the ship's monitors and began to feel a bit nervous. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there."

"That's because Master Yoda is the only person down there." Buffy replied over the conlink.

R2 was worried too, and that was translated as an apprehensive inquiry.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids. Will you take it easy?" Luke was beginning to get annoyed. "We'll just have to see what happens."

He heard a pathetic electronic whimper from the rear of the cockpit.

"Don't worry!"

Buffy watched as the X-wing sailed through the twilight halo separating pitch black space from the planet's surface. Shaking her head in amusement wonder how much of a spectacle Luke's landing will be.

He couldn't see a thing. His vision was entirely obstructed by the dense whiteness pressing against the canopy windows of his ship. His only choice was to control his X- wing solely by instruments. But the scopes weren't registering anything, even as Luke flew ever nearer to the planet. Desperately he worked his controls, no longer able to discern even so much as his altitude.

When an alarm began to buzz, R2 joined its clarion call with his own frantic series of whistles and beeps.

"I know, I know!" Luke shouted, still fighting the controls of his ship. "All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing. Hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle. Let's just hope there's something underneath us."

R2 squealed again, but his sounds were effectively drowned by the ear-splitting blast of the X-wing's retrorockets. Luke felt his stomach plunge as the ship began to drop rapidly. He braced against his pilot's seat, steeling himself for any possible impact. Then the ship lunged and Luke heard an awful sound as if the limbs of trees were being snapped off by his speeding craft.

When the X-wing finally screeched to a halt, it was with a tremendous jolt that nearly flung its pilot through the cockpit window. Certain, at last, that he was on the ground, Luke slumped back in his chair and sighed with relief. "Aunt Buffy I am down."

Buffy smiled, "Acknowledged Luke." She stretched out her feelings and smiled knowing Luke had landed in the swamp instead of on the ground. She let the Force guide her to a landing spot. On solid ground near Luke's downed ship.

Luke pulled a switch that lifted his ship's canopy. When he raised his head outside the ship to get his first look at the alien world, Luke gasped.

The X-wing was completely surrounded by mists, its bright landing lights not illuminating more than a few feet in front of it. Luke's eyes gradually began to grow accustomed to the gloom all around him so that he could just barely see the twisted trunks and roots of grotesque-looking trees. He pulled himself out of the cockpit as R2 detached his stout body from its cubbyhole plug.

"Artoo," Luke said, "you stay put while I look around and try and find Aunt Buffy and Willow."

The enormous gray trees had gnarled and intertwining roots that rose far above Luke before they joined to form trunks. He tilted back his head and could see the branches, high above, that seemed to form a canopy with the low-hanging clouds. Luke cautiously climbed out onto the long nose of his ship and saw that he had crash-landed in a small, fog-shrouded body of water.

R2 emitted a short beep - then there was a loud splash, followed by silence. Luke turned just in time to glimpse the droid's domed topside as it disappeared beneath the water's foggy surface.

"Artoo! Artoo!" Luke called. He kneeled down on the smooth hull of the ship and leaned forward, anxiously searching for his mechanical friend.

Suddenly R2 rose out of the water and floated towards Buffy on land. She set the droid down next to her. "Come on Luke get your stuff."

"Artoo," Luke yelled, running to him, "are you okay?"

Feebly the droid replied with a series of faint whistles and beeps.

"If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you," Luke admitted, looking around at their dismal surroundings.

Buffy smiled in amusement, "You know Luke, there's this thing called, y'know, the Force! If you had, oh I dunno, used it you might've avoided the wet landing."

Luke glared at her, "And you wait until now to tell me this?"

Buffy smiled, "Come we must set up camp. Willow, if you don't mind getting our supplies from the Prometheus."

Willow nodded, "Of course, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "When were in the company of Master Yoda, you will have to start calling me Master again."

"I know." Willow replied.

Willow, Buffy and Luke observed that the sky had grown noticeably darker while they unloaded their supplies and set up camp. Shadows loomed ominously all around them and the distant cries didn't seem quite so far away anymore. Suddenly, Luke noticed a pair of tiny but vicious eyes winking at them through the shadowy underbrush, then vanishing with a scutter of diminutive feet.

He hesitated to doubt the advice of Obi-Wan Kenobi or Aunt Buffy, but now he was beginning to wonder if they had somehow made a mistake leading him to this planet with its mysterious Jedi teacher.

He looked over at his X-wing and groaned when he saw that the entire bottom section was completely submerged in the dark waters. "How are we going to get that thing flying again?" The whole set of circumstances seemed hopeless and somewhat ridiculous. "What are we doing here?" he moaned.

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry I am sure Master Yoda will have an idea of how to get it out." Buffy could do it she knew, but she felt that Yoda could use it to become one of Luke's lessons.

"It's like part of a dream," Luke said. He shook his head, feeling cold and frightened. "Or maybe I'm going crazy."

Buffy laughed as she looked at Willow, "What about you Will?"

Willow shook her head, "Definitely not crazy and definitely not a dream."

At least, he knew for certain, he couldn't have gotten himself into a crazier situation.

Darth Vader looked like a great silent god as he stood on the main control deck of his mammoth Star Destroyer.

He was staring through the large rectangular window above the deck at the raging field of asteroids that was pelting his ship as it glided through space. Hundreds of rocks streaked past the windows. Some collided with one another and exploded in brilliant displays of vivid light.

"Now what is so important it couldn't wait, Admiral?" he asked imperiously. "Speak up!"

The admiral's face turned pale with fear, his trembling voice shaking almost as much as his body. "It was ...the Emperor."

"The Emperor?" the voice behind the black mask repeated.

"Yes," the admiral replied. "He commands you make contact with him."

"Move this ship out of the asteroid field," Vader ordered, "into a position where we can send a clear transmission."

"Yes, my lord."

"And code the signal to my private chamber."

The Millennium Falcon had come to rest hidden in the small cave which was pitch black and dripping with moisture. The Falcon's crew turned down its engines until no sound at all was emitted from the small craft.

Inside the cockpit, Han and his shaggy copilot were just completing shutting down the ship's electronic systems. As they did so, all the service lights dimmed and the interior of the ship became nearly as dark as its sheltering cave.

Han glanced over at Leia and flashed her a quick grin. "Getting kind of romantic in here."

Dawn shook her head, "Really Han."

Chewbacca growled.

Irritated, Han returned to his work. "What are you so grouchy about?" he snapped.

Before the Wookiee could respond, the protocol droid timidly approached Han and posed a question of burning importance. "Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does shutting down all except emergency power systems include me?"

Chewbacca expressed his opinion with a resounding bark of affirmation, but Han disagreed. "No," he said, "we're going to need you to talk to the old Falcon here and find out what happened to our hyperdrive." He looked over at the princess and added, "How are you with a macrofuser, Your Holiness?"

Before Leia could get off a suitable retort, the Falcon lurched forward as a sudden impact struck its hull. Everything that was not bolted down flew through the cockpit; even the giant Wookiee, howling boisterously, had to struggle to stay in his chair.

"Hang on!" Han yelled. "Watch out!"

C-3PO clattered against a wall, then collected himself. "Sir, it's very possible this asteroid is not stable."

Han glared at him. "I'm glad you're here to tell us these things."

The ship rocked once more, even more violently than before.

Dawn shook her head, "Han now is not the time for sarcasm. The longer we're in here the more likely they will find us. We need to get the Falcon fixed."

Han saw the old familiar expression of arrogance beginning to return to Leia face. "You don't look angry," he lied.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he answered truthfully, with an emotion that surprised him.

Dawn looked at Aurora and shook her head. "Like father, like son. That was the way your dad was when I first met him. But I managed to sand down the rough edges."

Aurora laughed, "I bet you did, Mom."

Han couldn't let the tender moment last. "And excited," he had to add.

Dawn frowned, "Han Solo!"

Leia became infuriated, she quickly moved away from Han. "Sorry, Captain," she said, her cheeks now reddened in anger, "being held by you isn't enough to get me excited." She turned to Aurora, "Your brother could use some instruction on how to treat a lady."

Aurora laughed, "He does alright around me. But of course I'm his sister."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you don't expect more," Han grunted, angrier at himself than at Leia's stinging words.

"I don't expect anything," Leia said indignantly, "except to be left alone."

"If you'll just get out of my way, I'll leave you alone." Han replied.

Leia nods, "Don't you think it's time we got to work on your ship?"

Han frowned. "Fine with me," he said coldly, not looking at her.

Leia quickly turned on her heel and left the cockpit.

For a moment Han stood there quietly, just gathering his composure. Sheepishly he looked at the now quiet Wookiee and droid, then at his sister and Dawn, all of whom had witnessed the entire incident.

"Come on, Chewie, let's tear into this flying short circuit," he said quickly to end the awkward moment.

The copilot barked in agreement, and then joined his captain as they began to leave the cockpit. As they walked out, Han looked back at C-3PO, who was still standing in the dim chamber looking dumbfounded. "You too, goldenrod!"

"I must admit," the droid muttered to himself as he began to shuffle out of the cockpit, "there are times I don't understand human behavior."

Dawn laughed as she and Aurora followed C-3PO out of the cockpit. "There are times even we humans don't understand human behavior."

On Dagobah it was now so dark that Luke, and Willow could scarcely see in front of them. Buffy was glad she still had her Slayer abilities as she could see just fine. Out in the dense jungle they heard a sharp snapping noise. Luke grabbed his blaster, he prepared to shoot anything that leaped from the jungle to attack them. But nothing did, and he clipped his weapon back onto its holster and continued to unpack his gear.

"You ready for some power?" Luke asked R2, who was patiently waiting for his own form of nourishment. Luke took a small fusion furnace from an equipment box and ignited it, and then took a power cable and attached it to R2 through a protuberance that roughly resembled a nose. As power radiated through R2's electronic innards, the stout robot whistled his appreciation.

Luke sat down and opened a container of processed food. Buffy and Willow sat next to him and opened similar containers. As they began to eat, Luke talked to his companions. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda, if he even exists."

Buffy shakes her head, "He exists, Luke. I should know. I was Master Yoda's Padawan."

Luke looked around nervously at the shadows in the jungle and felt frightened, miserable, and increasingly in doubt about his quest. "This certainly seems like a strange place to find a Jedi Master."

"That's because Master Yoda is in exile much like Dawn and I were." Buffy explained. "He chose this planet because he knew the Emperor would more than likely not find him here."

From the sound of his beep, it was clear R2 shared Luke's opinion of the swamp world.

"Although," Luke continued as he reluctantly tasted more of the food, "there's something familiar about this place. I feel like-"

"You feel like what?"

Luke leaped up, grabbed his blaster, just as Willow leapt up also holding a blaster. Buffy simply sat there smiling, knowing who was there. Luke and Willow spun around, peering into the gloom to try to find the source of those words.

As they turned they saw a tiny creature standing directly in front of them. Luke immediately stepped back in surprise; this little being seemed to have materialized out of nowhere.

Willow looked at the tiny creature recognizing it from the last time she saw him. She lowered her blaster and sat next to Buffy.

For the moment, Luke could not decide whether to be frightened or to laugh. But when he gazed into those bulbous eyes and sensed the being's kindly nature, he relaxed. At last the creature motioned toward the blaster in Luke's hand.

"Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm,"' it said. He looked to Buffy and Willow and instantly they knew not to reveal to Luke just yet that this was Yoda. "As your friends have already discovered."

Luke looked back at Buffy and Willow and noticed they were sitting there eating again. After some hesitation, Luke quietly put his blaster back into his belt.

"I am wondering," the creature spoke again, "why are you three here?"

"We're looking for someone," Luke answered.

"Looking? Looking?" the creature repeated curiously with a wide smile beginning to crease his already-lined face. "Found someone I'd say. Hmm? Yes!"

Buffy fought to keep from laughing. This was a side of Yoda she had rarely seen when she was his Padawan.

Luke had to force himself not to smile. "Yeah."

"Help you all I can...Hmm?"

"I don't think so," Luke replied gently. "You see, we're looking for a great warrior."

"A great warrior?" The creature shook his head, the whitish hair flopping about his pointed ears. "Wars don't make one great."

Buffy nods, "Our little friend is correct, Luke, Warriors and wars aren't always the same thing."

They saw the tiny hominid hobble over to the top of the salvaged supply cases. Shocked, he watched as the creature began to rummage through the articles Luke had brought with him from Hoth.

Buffy smiled knowing that Yoda was simply testing Luke's patience.

"Get away from there," Luke said, surprised at this sudden strange behavior.

The strange being grabbed the container holding the remains of Luke's food and took a bite.

"Hey, that's my dinner!" Luke exclaimed.

Willow shook her head, "Luke we can share."

But no sooner had the creature taken his first bite than he spat out what he had tasted, his deeply lined face wrinkling like a prune. "Peewh!" he said, spitting. "Thank you, no. How get you so big eating food of this kind?" He looked Luke up and down. And for appearance sake he looked both Buffy and Willow up and down.

Buffy saw the twinkle in Yoda's eyes. That told her he was enjoying the banter.

The creature flipped the food container in Luke's direction, then dipped one of his small and delicate hands into another supply case.

"Listen, friend," Luke said, watching this bizarre scavenger, "we didn't mean to land here. And if I could get my fighter out of this puddle I would, but I can't. So-"

"Can't get your ship out? Have you tried? Have you tried?" the creature goaded.

Buffy smiled at Luke, "He is right Luke, did you try?"

Luke's case had attracted the creature's interest. Luke finally reached the end of his patience when he saw the crazy little being snatch something out of the supply case. Knowing that survival depended on those supplies, he grabbed for the case. But the creature held on to his prize - a miniature power lamp that he gripped tightly in his green-skinned hand. The little light came alive in the creature's hand, throwing its radiance up into his delighted face, and he immediately began to examine his treasure.

"Give me that!" Luke cried.

The creature retreated from the approaching youth like a petulant child. "Mine! Mine! Or I'll help you not."

Still clutching the lamp to his breast, the creature stepped backward, inadvertently bumping into R2-D2. Luke approached.

"We don't want your help," Luke said indignantly. 'I want my lamp back. I'll need it in this slimy mudhole."

Luke instantly realized he had issued an insult.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!"

As they argued, R2 slowly reached out a mechanical arm. Suddenly his appendage grabbed the pilfered lamp and immediately the two little figures were engaged in a tug-of-war over the stolen prize. As they spun about in battle, R2 beeped a few electronic, 'give me that'.

"Mine, mine. Give it back," the creature cried. Abruptly, though, he seemed to give up the bizarre struggle and lightly poked the droid with one greenish finger.

Buffy looked at R2, "Artoo give it back."

R2 emitted a loud, startled squeal and immediately released the power lamp.

The victor grinned at the glowing object in his tiny hands, gleefully repeating, "Mine, mine."

Luke was about fed up with these antics and advised the droid that the battle was over. "Okay, Artoo," he said with a sigh, "let him have it. Now get out of here, little fellow. We've got things to do."

"No, no!" the creature pleaded excitedly. "Help you find your friend I can."

"We're not looking for a friend," Luke said. "We're looking for a Jedi Master."

"Oh," the creature's eyes widened as he spoke, "Jedi Master? Different altogether. Yoda, you seek, Yoda."

"You know him?" Luke replied.

"Of course, yes," the creature said proudly. "I'll take you to him. But first we must eat. Good food. Come, come."

With that, the creature scurried out of the camp and into the shadows of the swamp. The tiny power lamp he carried was gradually dimming in the distance as Luke stood feeling baffled. Buffy and Willow stood and followed Yoda. At first Luke had no intention of pursuing the creature, but then he noticed Buffy and Willow going to follow him and decided that he too would go.

As Luke started off into the jungle, he heard R2 whistling and beeping as if he would blow his circuits. Luke turned around to see the little droid standing forlornly next to the miniature fusion furnace.

Somehow Luke, Willow, and Buffy managed to squeeze inside the miniature house, where everything within was perfectly scaled to its tiny resident. Luke sat cross-legged on the dried mud floor in the living room, careful not to bang his skull against the low ceiling. There was a table in front of him and he could see a few containers holding what appeared to be hand-written scrolls. He looked over to Buffy who was quite obviously meditating.

Willow sat next to Luke her eyes on Yoda.

The wrinkle-faced creature was in his kitchen, next to the living room, busily concocting an incredible meal. From where Luke and Willow sat they could see the little cook stirring steaming pots, chopping this, shredding that, scattering herbs over all, and scurrying back and forth to put platters on the table in front of the youth.

Fascinated as he was by this bustling activity, Luke was growing very impatient. As the creature made one of his frantic runs into the living room area, Luke reminded his host, "I told you, I'm not hungry."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Patience."

"Patience," the creature echoed, as he scuttled back into the steamy kitchen. "Time to eat, it is."

Luke tried to be polite. "Look," he said, "it smells good. I'm sure it's delicious. But I don't know why we can't see Yoda now."

"Jedi eat too, Hmm?" the creature answered. His eyes looking to Willow and Buffy. He thought to himself that Buffy had lived up to her promise to him to take the training she had received from him and use it to train Willow.

Luke was eager to be on his way. "Will it take long to get there? How far is he?"

"Not far, not far. Be patient. Soon you will see him. Why wish you become a Jedi?"

"Because of my father and my aunts, I guess," Luke answered. At one time he would have said just his father. But since he had come to know Buffy and Dawn he knew it was just as much because of them as it was because of his father.

Luke noticed the curious look in the creature's eyes as he mentioned his father. "Oh, your father and your aunts," the being said, sitting down to begin his vast meal. "Powerful Jedi were they. Powerful Jedi."

Luke wondered if the creature were mocking him. "How could you know my father or my aunts?" he asked a little angrily. "You don't even know who I am." He glanced around at the bizarre room and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"No good is this," the creature was saying irritably. "This will not do. I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience!"

Willow watched Yoda knowing full well who he was talking to. Not to her, Buffy or even Luke. But to the unseen visitor, the Force ghost, Obi-Wan.

Buffy opened her eyes smiling.

Luke's head spun in the direction the creature was facing. Cannot teach. No patience. Bewildered, he still saw no one there. Then the truth of the situation gradually became as plain to him as the deep lines on the little creature's face. Already he was being tested - and by none other than Yoda himself! He looked to Buffy and Willow and saw them smiling at him. They had known all along this was Yoda.

From the empty corner of the room, Luke heard the gentle, wise voice of Obi-Wan responding to Yoda. "He will learn patience."

"Much anger in him," the dwarfish Jedi teacher persisted. "Like in his father."

"We've discussed this before," Obi-Wan argued.

Luke could no longer wait. "I can be a Jedi," he interrupted. "I'm ready, Ben ...Ben ..."

"Ready are you?" the skeptical Yoda asked. "What know you of ready? I have trained Jedi for eight hundred years. My own counsel I'll keep on who is to be trained."

Buffy frowns, "Master Yoda!" She knew it was not only his counsel but that of the entire Jedi Council, of which there were only three left.

Yoda looked to Buffy he nodded indicating to her he had a plan.

"Why not me?" Luke asked, insulted by Yoda's insinuation.

"To become Jedi," Yoda said gravely, "takes the deepest commitment, the most serious mind."

"He can do it," Obi-Wan's voice said in defense of the youth.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

Looking toward the invisible Obi-Wan, Yoda pointed at Luke. "This one I have watched a long time. All his life has he looked away...to the horizon, to the sky, to the future. Never his mind on where he was, on what he was doing. Adventure, excitement." Yoda shot a glaring look at Luke. "A Jedi craves not these things!"

Willow gave Yoda a strange look remembering what Buffy told her on the flight there.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Dawn and I were no different. Remember for a while we searched for a way to go home."

Luke tried to defend his past. "I have followed my feelings."

"You are reckless!" the Jedi Master shouted.

Buffy sighed, "So was I if you remember."

"He will learn," came the soothing voice of Obi-Wan.

Buffy nods in agreement, "I have to agree with Obi-Wan, Master Yoda. He will learn, just like I did."

"He's too old," Yoda argued. "Yes. Too old, too set in his ways to start the training."

Buffy sighed, "So were Dawn and I. And Master Yoda if you remember right, I became your Padawan at the age of 22. A year older than what Luke is now."

Luke thought he heard a subtle softening in Yoda's voice. Perhaps there was still a chance to sway him. "I've learned much," Luke said. He couldn't give up now. He had come too far, endured too much, lost too much for that.

Yoda seemed to look right through Luke as he spoke those words, as if trying to determine how much he had learned. He turned to the invisible Obi-Wan again. "Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked.

"We've come this far," was the answer.

Buffy nods, "He will finish, of that I am sure."

"I will not fail you," Luke said to both Yoda and Obi-Wan. "I'm not afraid." And, indeed, at that moment, the young Skywalker felt he could face anyone without fear.

But Yoda was not so optimistic. "You will be, young one," he warned. The Jedi Master turned slowly to face Luke as a strange little smile appeared on his face. "Heh. You…will…be."

Buffy smiled, "So that's what you were waiting on, Master Yoda. Despite the Council's decision?"

Yoda nods, "Yes." He turns to Willow and Buffy, "And what of your Padawan?"

Buffy looked at Willow and smiled, "She is ready for her trials. There is no more that I can teach her."

Willow looked at Buffy, shocked. This was not what she had expected. "What?"

Yoda nods, "Obi-Wan agree do you?"

"Yes, I do. I have watched Willow since she, Buffy and Dawn returned to us. She will make a fine Jedi. She is indeed ready for her trials." Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda looked to Buffy, "As Dawn is not here you hold her vote in absentia."

Buffy nods, "Dawn and I talked before we parted ways. She agrees that Willow is ready."

"Then unanimous the decision is." Yoda said turning back to Willow. "Your trials you will undertake."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


	76. Chapter 76: Where Am I?

**Q/A: Ajjr - **Thank you for the suggestion in PM, but doing that would conflict with the already established back story.

**Boris** - Willow is finishing her training not starting. She has been in training since Exile. In Chapter 77: Trials she takes her Trials which is the conclusion of a Jedi's training and promotion to Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 76: Where Am I?**

Only one being in the entire universe could instill fear in the dark spirit of Darth Vader. As he stood, silent and alone in his dim chamber, the Dark Lord of the Sith waited for a visit from his own dreaded master.

The visitor arrived in the form of a hologram that materialized before Vader and towered above him. The three dimensional figure was clad in simple robes and its face was concealed behind an enormous hood.

When the hologram of the Galactic Emperor finally spoke, it did so with a voice even deeper than Vader's. The Emperor's presence was awesome enough, but the sound of his voice sent a thrill of terror coursing through Vader's powerful frame. "You may rise, my servant," the Emperor commanded.

Immediately Vader straightened up. But he did not dare gaze into his master's face, and instead cast his eyes down at his own black boots.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked with all the solemnity of a priest attending his god.

"There is a grave disturbance in the Force," the Emperor said.

"I have felt it," the Dark Lord replied solemnly.

The Emperor emphasized the danger as he continued. "Our situation is most precarious. We have a new enemy who could bring about our destruction."

"Our destruction? Who?"

"The son of Skywalker. You must destroy him, or he will be our undoing."

Was it possible the Emperor did not know Buffy, Dawn and his niece were alive.

"He's not a Jedi," Vader reasoned. "He's just a boy. Obi-Wan could not have taught him so much that-"

The Emperor broke in. "The Force is strong in him," he insisted. "He must be destroyed."

The Dark Lord reflected a moment. Perhaps there was another way to deal with the boy, a way that might benefit the Imperial cause. A way that might even include converting Dawn, Buffy and his niece. "If he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally," Vader suggested.

Silently the Emperor considered the possibility.

After a moment, he spoke again. "Yes ...yes," he said thoughtfully. "He would be a great asset. Can it be done?"

For the first time in their meeting, Vader lifted his head to face his master directly. "He will join us," he answered firmly, "or die, my master."

With that, the encounter had come to an end. Vader kneeled before the Galactic Emperor, who passed his hand over his obedient servant. In the next moment, the holographic image had completely disappeared, leaving Darth Vader alone to formulate what would be, perhaps, his most subtle plan of attack. First his son, then his sisters and finally his niece. Together they could overthrow the Emperor.

The indicator lights on the control panel cast an eerie glow through the quiet cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. They softly lit Aurora and Leia's faces as they sat in the cockpit.

Suddenly their attention was attracted by a flurry of movement outside the cockpit window. A dark shape, at first too swift and too shadowy to identify, streaked toward the Falcon. Aurora was not quite adept to using the Force as she had only been training for a year. But she stretched out her feelings and could sense that something was out there. Then it attached itself to the ship's front window with something that looked like a soft suction cup. Cautiously Leia and Aurora moved forward for a closer look at the black smudgelike shape. As they peered out the window, a set of large yellow eyes suddenly popped open and stared right at them.

Leia started in shock and stumbled backward into the pilot's seat. As she tried to compose herself, she and Aurora heard the scurry of feet and an inhuman screech. Suddenly the black shape and its yellow eyes disappeared into the darkness of the asteroid cave.

Aurora was the first out of her seat and walking out of the cockpit. The Jedi training her mother had given her told her to remain calm.

Han, Chewbacca, Dawn and even C-3PO were finishing work on the ship's power system. As they worked, the lights flickered weakly, then came on and stayed on brightly. Han finished reconnecting the wires, and began setting a floor panel back in place while the Wookiee watched C-3PO complete his work at the control panel.

"Everything checks out here," C-3PO reported. "If I might say so, I believe that should do it."

Just then, Aurora followed by Leia came into the hold.

"Mom, there's something outside." Aurora said.

Han looked up from his work. "Where?"

"Outside," Leia said, "in the cave."

They heard a sharp banging against the ship's hull. Chewbacca looked up and let out a loud bark of concern.

"Whatever it is sounds like it's trying to get in," C-3PO observed worriedly.

The captain began to move out of the hold. "I'm going to see what it is," Han announced.

"Are you crazy?" Leia looked at him in astonishment.

The banging was getting louder.

"Look, we just got this bucket going again," Han explained. "I'm not about to let some varmint tear it apart."

Before Leia could protest, he had grabbed a breath mask off a supply rack and pulled it down over his head. As Han walked out, the Wookiee hurried up behind him and grabbed his own face mask. Dawn grabbed one herself as she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. Leia looked to Aurora and then grabbed the last mask herself and hurried to follow Dawn, Han and Chewbacca. Leaving Aurora and C-3PO alone inside the ship.

The darkness outside the Falcon was thick and dank. It surrounded the four figures as they carefully moved around their ship. Their sole source of light came from Dawn's lightsaber. With each step they heard unsettling noises, squishing sounds, that echoed through the dripping cavern.

Even with Dawn's lightsaber it was too dark to tell where the creature might be hiding. They moved cautiously, peering as well as they could into the deep gloom. Suddenly Chewbacca, who could see better in the dark than either his captain or the princess, emitted a muffled bark and pointed toward the thing that moved along the Falcon's hull. Dawn reached out into the Force and instantly felt the creature and nodded, "There's one where Chewie is pointing."

A shapeless leathery mass scurried over the top of the ship, apparently startled by the Wookiee's yelp or Dawn's voice. Han leveled his blaster at the creature and shot the thing with a laser bolt. The black shape screeched, stumbled, then fell off the hull, landing with a thud at the princess's feet.

Leia leaned over to get a better look at the black mass. "Looks like some kind of Mynock," she told Han, Dawn and Chewbacca.

Han glanced quickly around the dark tunnel. "There will be more of them," he predicted.

"They always travel in groups. And there's nothing they like better than to attach themselves to ships. Just what we need right now!" Dawn said remembering the last time she had come across the creatures.

But Leia was more distracted by the consistency of the tunnel floor. The tunnel itself struck her as peculiar; the smell of the place was unlike that of any cave she had ever known. The floor was especially cold and seemed to cling to her feet.

As Leia stamped her foot against the floor, she felt the ground give a bit beneath her heel. "This asteroid has the strangest consistency," she said. "Look at the ground. It's not like rock at all."

Dawn and Han knelt to inspect the floor more closely and noted how pliable it was.

"There's an awful lot of moisture in here," Han said.

Dawn looked around and reached out into the Force trying to sense her surroundings. She felt something was alive. Twirling her lightsaber she sliced into the ground, the entire cavern began to shake and the ground to buckle. "I was afraid of that," she shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

Chewbacca barked in agreement, and bolted toward the Falcon. Close behind him, Dawn, Leia and Han rushed toward the ship, covering their faces as a swarm of Mynocks flew past them. They reached the Falcon and ran up the platform into the ship. As soon as they were aboard, Chewbacca closed the hatch after them, careful that none of the Mynocks could slip inside.

"Chewie, fire her up!" Han yelled as he, Dawn and Leia darted through the ship's hold. "We're getting out of here!"

"Mom?" Aurora said as she followed Dawn and Leia.

"Strap honey. We're leaving." Dawn said.

Aurora didn't need to be told twice. She strapped C-3PO and herself into the hold.

Chewbacca hurriedly lumbered to his seat in the cockpit, while Han rushed to check the scopes on the hold control panel.

Leia, running to keep up, warned, "They would spot us long before we could get up to speed."

Han didn't seem to hear her. He checked the controls, then turned to rush back to the cockpit. But as he passed her, his comment made it clear he had heard every word. "There's no time to discuss this in committee."

"I have to agree with Han." Dawn said. "We need to leave now or we never will."

The whine of the main engines resounded through the ship. As the sudden quake was beginning to subside, but Han was determined to get his ship out -and out fast. He had had come to the same conclusion Dawn had when she had sliced her lightsaber into the floor of the cavern.

"You can't make the jump to lightspeed in this asteroid field," Leia called over the engine roar.

Han grinned at Leia over his shoulder. "Strap yourself in, sweetheart," he said, "we're taking off!"

"But the tremors have stopped!" Leia said.

"Strap yourself in, Leia. NOW!" Dawn said as she sat behind Han.

Leia looked to the Jedi Master and then nodded as she sat down and strapped in.

The Falcon moved forward, quickly passing the craggy walls of the tunnel. Suddenly Chewbacca barked in horror as he stared out the front windscreen.

Directly in front of them stood a jagged white row of stalactites and stalagmites completely surrounding the cave's entrance.

"I see it, Chewie," Han shouted. He pulled hard on the throttle, and the Falcon surged forward. "Hang on!"

"The cave is collapsing," Leia screamed as she saw the entrance ahead grow smaller.

"'This is no cave." Dawn said.

"What?!" Leia's mouth dropped open as she stared at the rapidly approaching tunnel opening.

Dawn was right; they were not in a cave. As they came nearer the opening, it was apparent that the white mineral formations were giant teeth. And it was very apparent that, as they soared out of this giant mouth, those teeth were beginning to close!

Chewbacca roared.

"Bank, Chewie!" Han said.

It was an impossible maneuver, but Chewbacca responded immediately and once again accomplished the impossible. He rolled the Falcon steeply on its side, tilting the ship as he accelerated it between two of those gleaming white fangs. And not a second too soon, for just as the Falcon flew from that living tunnel, the jaws clamped shut.

The Falcon sped through the rocky crevice of the asteroid, pursued by a titanic space slug. The enormous pink bulk didn't intend to lose its tasty meal and pushed itself out of its crater to swallow the escaping ship. But the monster was too slow. Within another moment the freighter had soared out, away from the slimy pursuer and into space. As it did so, the ship plunged into yet another danger: The Millennium Falcon had re-entered the deadly asteroid field.

Luke was panting, nearly out of breath in this, the latest of his endurance tests. Yoda had ordered him out on a marathon run through the dense growth of his planet's jungle. Not only had Yoda sent Luke on the exhausting run, but he had invited himself along for the ride, and Buffy had accompanied them. She easily outpaced them as she poured on the Slayer speed. As Luke puffed and sweated his way on his rugged race, the Yoda observed his progress from a pouch strapped to Luke's back.

Yoda shook his head and muttered to himself disparagingly about the youth's lack of endurance, "You should have been able to keep up with Buffy."

"But Aunt Buffy, is a Jedi Master." Luke argued.

"A Master Buffy is. Her Jedi abilities she did not use to outpace you." Yoda said. "The Slayer did she use."

"The Slayer?" Luke asked when they reached the clearing where Buffy and R2-D2 were patiently waiting, Luke's exhaustion had nearly overcome him. As he stumbled into the clearing, Yoda had yet another test planned for him.

Before Luke had caught his breath, the little Jedi on his back tossed a metal bar in front of Luke's eyes. In an instant Luke ignited his lightsaber and swung frantically at the bar. But he was not fast enough, and the bar fell untouched onto the ground with a thud. Luke collapsed on the wet earth in complete exhaustion. "I can't," he moaned, "...too tired."

Yoda, who showed no sign of sympathy, retorted, "It would be in seven pieces, were you a Jedi. Buffy?"

Buffy picked up the rod and threw it into the air. Luke watched it sail down towards the ground as Buffy ignited her lightsaber, it's silver blade snapping into existence. Faster than Luke could see Buffy sliced the rod into seven pieces before it hit the ground.

"I thought I was in good shape," Luke gasped.

"Yes, but by what standard, ask I?" the little instructor quizzed. "Forget your old measures. Unlearn, unlearn!"

"You want to know how I outpaced you. I heard you ask Yoda about the Slayer." Buffy said. "On my home world there are vampire and other creatures that plague the darkness. A Slayer is chosen to fight these forces of darkness. She is given enhanced strength, senses, speed, reflexes, and a greatly improved healing factor. I heal faster than a normal human, Luke. That is how I outpaced you. I did not use any Jedi abilities. You would have no problems keeping up with me if you were a Jedi."

Willow sat in Yoda's hut, the components for her lightsaber spread out in front of her. Buffy had been adamant that she do this herself with no help from Buffy or Yoda. It was a rite of passage that had said when a Jedi makes their first lightsaber. So there sat Willow using the old Master Jedi's tools and parts as she pieced together from the instructions Buffy had left her. She took great care in not only following the instructions. But also in how she worked. One thing out of alignment and the lightsaber could blow up in her hands.

Willow looked at the crystals before her. Buffy and Yoda had said to pick three of them and only three. When Willow had asked how she would know which ones. Yoda had told her the Force would be her guide. And so she closed her eyes and reached out into the Force and felt the Force guiding her hand to three crystals. She then proceeded to finish the lightsaber. Once the housing was in place Willow turned it over looking over the craftsmanship of the weapon in her hand. Then she closed her eyes and sent a quiet prayer into the Force that she hadn't messed up. When she reopened her eyes she activated the lightsaber, its green blade snapping in to existence.

Willow smiled as she looked at the blade and then turned it off hanging it at her belt. She turned and walked out the door of the hut and ran to the clearing she knew Luke, Yoda, Buffy and R2 were in; not far from where Buffy had set down the Prometheus and close by to where Luke landed in the swamp.

When Willow arrived Luke was standing firmly on his hands. To Willow, Luke seemed to maintain a perfect balance, even with Yoda perched on the soles of his feet. Willow walked over to Buffy and unclipped the lightsaber from her belt handing it to Buffy.

Yoda signaled Luke by tapping on his leg with his gimer stick. Slowly, carefully, and with full concentration, Luke raised one hand off the ground. His body wavered slightly with the weight shift, but Luke kept his balance, concentrating, started to lift a small rock in front of him.

Buffy looked to the lightsaber, turning it over as she studied it. She then ignited the blade and smiled, "It's good, Willow." She deactivated the lightsaber and then opened her hand and Yoda using the Force brought it to him from his perch on Luke's foot.

Yoda looked at the weapon and nodded as he sent the lightsaber back to Willow. "Passed the last of your training. Your trials come next."

Suddenly a whistling and beeping R2 unit came rushing up to Luke.

Luke collapsed, and Yoda jumped clear of his falling body. Annoyed, the young Jedi student asked, "Oh, Artoo, what is it?"

R2-D2 rolled about in frantic circles as he tried to communicate his message through a series of electronic chirps. Luke watched as the droid scooted to the edge of the swamp. He hurried to follow and then saw what it was the little droid was trying to tell him.

Standing at the water's edge, Luke saw that all but the tip of the X-wing's nose had disappeared beneath the water's surface.

"Oh, no," moaned Luke. "We'll never get it out now."

Buffy, Willow and Yoda had joined them, as Yoda stamped his foot in irritation at Luke's remark. "So sure are you?" Yoda scolded. "Tried have you? Always with you it can't be done. Hear you nothing that I say?" His little wrinkled face puckered with a furious scowl.

Luke glanced at his master, then looked doubtfully toward the sunken ship.

"Masters," he said skeptically, "lifting rocks is one thing, but this is a little different."

"No! No different!" Yoda said. "The differences are in your mind. Throw them out! No longer of use are they to you."

Buffy nods, "Listen to Master Yoda."

Luke looked at the downed X-wing and readied himself for maximum concentration. "Okay," he said at last, "I'll give it a try."

Again he had spoken the wrong words. "No," Yoda said impatiently. "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try."

Luke closed his eyes. He tried to envision the contours, the shape, to feel the weight of his X-wing. And he concentrated on the movement it would make as it rose from the murky waters.

As he concentrated, he began to hear the waters churn and gurgle, and then begin to bubble with the emerging nose of the X- wing. The tip of the fighter was slowly lifting from the water, and it hovered there for a moment, then sank back beneath the surface with a loud splash.

Luke was drained and had to gasp for breath. "I can't," he said dejectedly. "It's too big."

"Size has no meaning," Buffy insisted. "It matters not. Look at Master Yoda or myself. Judge us by our size, do you?"

Luke, chastened, just shook his head.

"And well you shouldn't," Yoda advised. "For our ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us."

Yoda made a grand sweeping gesture to indicate the vastness of the universe about him. "Feel it you must. Feel the flow. Feel the Force around you. Here," he said, as he pointed, "between you and me, between Buffy and Willow, between that tree and that rock. Yes, everywhere, waiting to be felt and used. Yes, even between this land and that ship!"

Buffy and Yoda stepped back, "Willow," Buffy said.

Willow turned and looked at the swamp, and as she did the water began to swirl. Slowly, from the gently bubbling waters, the nose of the fighter appeared again.

Luke gasped in astonishment as the X-wing gracefully rose from its watery tomb and moved majestically toward the shore.

R2 issued a series of loud whistles, and then bolted off to hide behind some giant roots.

The X-wing seemed to float onto the beach, and then gently came to a stop.

Luke was humbled by the feat he had witnessed. "I-" he began, dazzled. "I don't believe it."

"That," Yoda stated emphatically, "is why you fail."

"That's the real power of the Force, if you believe in yourself, in your ability, you can do things many claim impossible." Buffy says.

Bewildered, Luke shook his head, wondering if he would ever rise to the station of a Jedi.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Review Please!

Special thanks goes out to my Beta, HowInMadHowie.


End file.
